


The Linked Charms

by BelleVeeFrozt



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - KVRMA Inc the Movie, Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gonna have fluff later, My first time writing this stupid story, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-03-26 19:31:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 41
Words: 186,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19012405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelleVeeFrozt/pseuds/BelleVeeFrozt
Summary: 4 girls who never know one another but nobody know they share the same blood. The boys who always think friendship is the best thing to play around until they learn to love But both of these sides never realised that their love story not just to complete each other, but to unravel the hidden secret.... Will it become a fairytale or a tragedy?Update 30/09/19: Permanently discontinued.





	1. Intro

Girl #1 POV

I walked along the jetty, heading closer to the boat which it will bring me to England. I still couldn't remember how long I have to wait for departure. But I will be there not for fun.

I have a mission. To find who really I am.

*Flashback Start*

I just stopped by bicycle right before the wooden house where I lived when Leila, my friend informed me that my mother was going critical. I was on the way back home from town to send flowers to florist when I heard the news.  
I removed my shoes, getting down on my knees as I noticed how pale my mother was. She unable to sit up like before. Her pneumonia went critical and her life was on the edge.  
"Marina, you must look for your biological father. Actually, the man who leaved us for nothing is not your father" my mother weakly said as her hand shook while handing me an old picture of her and the young man with blonde hair and wearing spectacles.  
I only look to her as I grabbed her hand "I promise. But you have to be strong"  
"Its time for you to go, my daughter. You must look for your own life for now..." she coughed badly then added "The last place where he was... is in England" her breathe went weaker as she rested her head on pillow for taking her last breath....

*Flashback End*

I corrected my scarf as I looked over the picture of my late mother and the man who stood next to her. Based from the background of where they were, I noticed there's a twin tower with a small bird rested on peak of it.

I bet it's Liverpool.

My lucky charm of rose with metallic gold glistened under sun as I went inside the boat then claiming my seat as usual. Feeling bored, I checked over the television which it shown the live stream of football match. Liverpool vs Tottenham Hotspur. My eyes glanced over the figure of brown skinned player aged around almost reaching 20s. His appearance might be innocent outside but for me, I think he's that cute.

The boat just departed since last few minutes and I hoped I arrived in England safely.

Girl #2 POV

I went closer to each of cages where the cats are quarantined separately, meowing at me. I just smiled as I said "Don't worry, kitties. You've given some food" then I packed my bag as my shift as veterinarian her finished for a day. Walking out from clinic where I worked, I decided to get back home to the flat where I stayed at. It almost reaching sunset back in Liverpool and luckily, I just need to prepare dinner for my own.  
I lived alone since my roommate already moved with her boyfriend. Back from the beginning, I just lived with grandmother back in Yorkshire and she kept lots of animals which it encouraged my passion on them.  
But I don't know.... lately I felt so special. Because I can talk to them. But I think it's just part of my imagination.  
On the way back home, I stopped by when I noticed a dashing car from opposite with the driver was the bushy haired man, and he looked little pure when I noticed to his eyes from the driver side window.  
I blinked my eyes a bit as I was in curious on who he was, it makes them glistening.... so was the white lily charm that I was wearing.

Girl #3 POV

"Next time, learn about manners, fucking git!"   
I released my anger on those three men that followed me from behind before one of them attempted to pickpocket me. I kicked their ass while they ended up getting hurt and running away like coward.   
I had no mercy on men since for me, they caused my mother died mysteriously. I only knew about my mother's death back from the orphanage when I used to live in. The caretakers found me before the door when I was six months old. And that's what I know.  
I shoved my hands inside pocket as I blow upward to let my short hair blown aside. Now I just live alone and being an ordinary tomboyish girl. Currently I'm studying in college... yeah, I have a dream actually. But not too high.  
Until my mind snapped to reality when I get bumped by short white male with black hair when he was helping one of the volunteer for the homeless. I hissed, stepped aside as I brushed my jeans and headed away from him.   
"What's wrong with her?" One of the guy asked, kept pushing the cart.  
"I don't know, mate" the tanned male with black hair replied, shrugged then laughed.  
I huffed as I turned over my shoulder to look over those males. I don't know what comes from me that sounds funny.  
My clover charm started shaking along my collarbone as I stopped. Gripping it tightly, I decided to get back home quickly.

 

Girl #4 POV  
I hummed the tune of "Once Upon a December" as I just finished my current shift as barista for this weekend. It's so tiring, but you leaved me no choice when you have nothing to do in weekend. One more thing, this is my third job I'm working on besides retail clerk in weekdays (morning shift) and dishwasher (evening shift).  
I put back my apron inside my locker, then get my backpack and correcting my blonde hair in ponytail until.....  
"Amelia, you have one more customer here!!"  
My bossy boss just called me again. Sighing heavily, I put back my apron on before I headed back to cafe counter. Getting back my smile like I usually curved for them, I blinked my eyes when I noticed the familiar figure. The 6'5" tall brown skinned male with his curly hair tied in man-bun came over as he ordered a double espresso. I nodded as I started brewing some hot espresso inside cup. As I handed to him with mentioning the price, he gave me some cash then I put them inside the cash register machine.   
My eyes can't stop blinking when I looked over his appearance. His voice was little cold but always curving a smile, until my heart says that he's the prince charming that I'm waiting for.  
I went back to my locker, put back my apron inside as I looked over the tulip charm that dangling around my collarbone when my phone beeped with notification. I checked over my phone screen which it's from my 'mother' [Ami, get back home quickly before 12]   
I sighed as I get my backpack, closing the locker door then walking out from exit door as I headed along the way of dark street of Merseyside heading to my home. I even confused of who really I am but I kept thinking of myself as burden for 'mother'. No matter how hard I worked, everything went wrong with her when it comes to me.  
Stopped by the dull house where I lived at, I checked over the clock on my watch, it's 11:55pm. Lucky me. But it's better for me to get in since 'mother' peeked over down to me from bedroom window.


	2. Episode 1

The loud cough echoed around living room as a young male with blonde spike hair rushed downstairs as he quickly grabbed a glass of water and some medicine "Father, you're still not ready to get up. You need to have some rest"  
Miroslav silenced as he let the older male took some medicine following with taking a sip of water to digest it. Sighing in relief, he said "Miro, actually I have something to tell you"  
"Spill it" Miroslav said coldly.  
"You're actually adopted" Ernst Vambürt confessed "I'm sorry for hiding this from you. It was a request from your mother when her husband had been imprisoned in Soviet Russia. She went to Moscow and never came back after that. She asked me to keep this as secret until the right time...."  
The blonde male just silenced as he heard about it, he wasn't surprised of all.  
"It's fine if you understand" Ernst removed his glasses as he wiped the lens "But I need your favor. Please find **them**"  
"Them? Who are they?" Miroslav raised his eyebrows in curiosity.  
"My daughters. I know you might be surprised of this. I realised that the sickness that caught me is the karma for hurting every woman I went to" Ernst coughed again as he covered his mouth with cloth, and some spot of blood stamped on it.  
"Shit. Father, this is getting serious" Miroslav sighed  
"It's fine, Miro" Ernst wiped his mouth from some blood "As far as I know, I used to sleep with four women back in my days. I was too greedy of lust until I forgot anything else. When I felt so fed up with them, I dumped them like stray cats" then he added "Now I wanted to redeem this mistake. They need a love from their father, even just for a moment"  
Miroslav sighed as he rubbed the other's back "Alright. I'll look for them. But how am I going to find them? Do you have any clue behind it?"  
Ernst coughed "I used to give a lucky charm to each of those women I slept with: red rose, white lily, clover and tulip. But I'm not sure if they still keep them or already thrown away to drain"  
"Now this is getting complicated" Miroslav scratched his head then added "Fine. I won't disappoint you, father. I'll look for them"  
(Time skip)  
That night when Ernst went asleep in his bedroom, Miroslav rummaged all over his office desk as he tried to look for any important document that related to his past time. Until he found a folder which it contain a few sephia photos makes he checked over them. He found four photos of him with different women each. The first was with Hispanic woman with background of twin tower and a small bird on it. The second one with a black haired Asian woman sat side by side on couch, based from observation that she worked as maid in the house. The third one was with a black woman inside restaurant with wearing fancy clothes. And the fourth one was with Caucasian woman with wavy ombre hair with the background of Eiffel tower.  
He decided to examine each of the photos if the main subjects are the women wore the lucky charm like what his father explained. And he was right. He found the exact shape of each lucky charms under the magnifying glass as he observed them. Sketching the pattern on his notebook as reference, he make sure those sketches were similar as what they pictured like in those old pictures. He given task by his father to find his daughters before it's too late.....  
And it starts now....  
\-----------  
Girl#1 (Marina) POV   
I just arrived in England since last night before I quickly get an accommodation in cheap hotel in London for a night to take a shelter. I don't have anyone to ask for help here so I have to settle this in my own. Or I can ask a private investigator for this. But it's kinda pricey to pay them. Furthermore with the only old picture that I have, it's impossible to track down the man who is really my father.  
After I checkout, I took a taxi, asking them to take me to Liverpool. Because that's where the 'love story' among them took place. It was so tiring since the journey took around 5 hours and it makes me almost asleep in my seat.   
As I arrived there, I paid the fare then get my suitcase along the way while I'm holding a piece of paper contain a handwritten address. Speaking of that, I have a childhood friend of mine named Antonio. We were good friends when we were having a nice childhood time in Spain, until he decided to migrate in England to become a profession footballer. For him, Spain is too small for him to develop his talent. He wanted something more challenging and gaining more friends.  
He last thing I heard about him was he lived at the home with given address in Liverpool. In shorts, he really become a professional footballer, even just in academy.   
I stopped by the house with the written address then pressed the doorbell. A middle aged woman greeted me with a gentle voice. Then I asked her if Antonio is at home. But..... "I'm sorry dear but Antonio that you're looking for just moved out from here since last 3 months" the answer from her makes my heart shattered into pieces. I only silenced for a while, looking down on floor as I stepped backwards, trying to not cry.  
I couldn't believe it. Antonio just moved out from house since three months **and** he didn't tell me. I'm so disappointed with him but.... I have to be strong for mother. Dear God, where else I should go for help?  
\--------  
Girl#2 (Karina) POV  
I just arrived back home from work and it was a tiring day for my job to deal with the sick animals most of the day. But I really love my job. I stepped inside the house, removing my shoes off when my phone suddenly rang. I sighed, taking it out from my bag as I answered it.  
"Salam alaikum, Karina. How's the work?" It's my grandma speaking.  
"Waalaikum salam, grandma. How early you called me" I said then added "Just arrived back home"  
"Actually I crossed my mind to visit you in Liverpool. I don't know what else I'm going to do here" my grandma suggested it makes me surprised a bit.  
"Grandma, that's so quick. I haven't prepared anything" I said.  
"I have something to tell you once I arrived in Liverpool soon. This is kinda important here" my grandma added "I already planned this from the beginning. So give me chance to visit you this time..."  
I sighed as I rested on couch, brushing my scarf that covered my hair "It's fine, grandma if it's for my good"  
After a few minutes of conversation, the call disconnected and I slowly rested on couch, exhausted. My eyes slowly fluttered down to fall asleep and the vision went dark.  
And then I dreamt of someone. A figure of woman in same age as me stood before me. I don't know who she really is until she called my name "Mom?" I asked her.  
She just smiled lightly as she rested her hand on my shoulder "You're now growing up as a wonderful woman, Karina. I'm sorry for not being with you all your life"  
I just silenced as I listened to her. According to my grandma, my mother already died when she gave birth to me. The worst thing was she died with a dying hope to see the man who promised with moon and stars to marry her..... "It's fine, mother"  
"I have something to tell you. Please be careful when you're looking for a man who will be your future husband. ***They might be promised us anything, but not all of them can control themselves against us***" that was my mother said, she almost cried as I noticed her and it makes me suddenly awaked from nap. I gasped then looked over the clock which it's around 08:00pm. God have mercy....  
\--------  
Girl#3 (Yvonne) POV  
Opening the door of my flat, I noticed my landlord was in her living room with watching stupid soap opera again. And her son laid on the floor with munching some snack. I walked over the kitchen as I shocked, seeing the fridge been chained with metal chains to wall. I tried to open it but it's locked. Damn. How dare they did this to me. Since I lived here after I went out from orphanage, I felt like they have weird lifestyle. Are they going to cut up their life budget again?   
I went to my bedroom as I sat on it, then I took out my small phone as I looked over the screen "This is my life. No matter how weird is this, I have no choice" I mumbled.  
And then the door kicked open by itself and it was my landlord and her son came over to me "Listen up, Yvonne. Our savings are already finished so we need to be careful on our spending" then she added "And one more thing, the rent for this month will be raised to £750/month excluding utility bills. So you must look for a job. If don't within a week, you must get out from this house immediately" then the door closed tightly as I sighed. Fuck, how this could happen to me? How am I going to find a job within short time? I only getting a college since two months and I'm not ready to take a part time job.....  
\-------  
Girl#4 (Amelia) POV  
I stepped over my house as my 'mother' glanced over me sharply "How's your work?"  
I sighed "It's fine as usual" I tried to not get into eye contact, she looks scary as always and barely smiled for me.  
"Put your bag down in bedroom, then massage my feet and make me supper" 'mother' commanded me as I just get upstairs to my bedroom, put my bag down on study chair. Then I headed downstairs as I make a warm potato soup before I served it on coffee table with cup of tea. Then I massaged her feet while she enjoyed watching Eurovision singing contest.  
As I glanced over TV screen, I remembered of my childhood times that I wanted to join Eurovision when I grow up. I used to compete in singing competition in school and always won first place. I flustered when they love my voice... but are they adoring me as who I am, not just for my talent?  
"Ami!" 'Mother' called me makes me focused back to the massage, sighing silently.   
After a long time with chores, I went back upstairs to my bedroom while 'mother' went to her room. I closed the door behind me, stood against it as I looked over the table mirror on study table. Taking a seat before it, I asked to myself while looking to mirror "Will prince charming come for me?" I brushed my blonde hair as I kept glaring to it "I won't stop dreaming of it. Even it kept playing in my mind, the sight of prince charming and I danced together under moonlight then locked eye contact for a few minutes following with a deep passionate kiss.   
I huffed as I cupped my chest when I felt my heart beat faster everytime I think about it. Even though it's just a daydream, my instinct said it was real, just time matters. Curving my smile, I decided to memorise it in my journal. Taking it to my bed, I unlocked it as it revealed two books inside, then taking out one of them with quill shaped pen. Jotting down every word on the journal, I sighed when I tried to remember how does the prince charming look like. All I can remember is he's such a giant and has a most beautiful eyes and smile. Wish I could knew his name.... just watching him makes me keep smiling to myself. But for now, I have to be patient and waiting for him so I can meet him again.  
I closed my journal, laid on my back as I hugged Olaf plushie closer then mumbled "It's just me and you, Olaf"   
\---------  
Normal POV  
Melwood Training Centre, Liverpool   
The boys were on field for their usual training. Their coach observed each of them then talked to his assistant nearby. The other fitness staffs evaluated their potential based on how they worked on.  
The weather was fine that day which it makes smile kept curving in their face, full of laughter as they glanced to one another, having fun times in their training.  
But the script might be changed later.  
\----------  
Meanwhile, Amelia was on the way to the café where she worked at, wearing light red shirt, black long skirt with plain pattern and sneakers. Until she stopped suddenly when she get approached by someone familiar for her. Julian, her ex boyfriend "Back off, dude. We are over already"  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa... calm down, princess. Why are you so rushing?" Julian asked as he smirked evilly.  
"You have no right to call me princess" she said coldly as she looked away from him. Without realising he slipped **something** inside her sling bag just before she leaved him.  
As Amelia arrived at cafe just when before it's business hours, she put her bag inside her locker, wearing her apron and pinned her name tag on the fabric as she went to behind counter. Preparing some coffee machine to be used for serving the best coffee in town, she glanced over the door as she noticed there's a Hispanic female walked inside "Welcome to Deztiny Cafe"  
But Marina looked so glum, since she haven't found anywhere to live at since that night. Amelia's green eyes blinked in curious to find out what happened to her, watching her sat at corner of the cafe with only holding a phone.  
"Ami, what happened to her actually?" One of Amelia's colleague, Ariana whispered to her ear.  
"Nicht. I even don't know her either" Amelia shrugged. She served a cup of cappuccino as she served to the table, as she wanted to treat her coffee to brighten up her day. She wanted to know her problem and trying to help her by at least listening to her story.  
"Hola" Amelia said as she looked to the Hispanic female.  
Marina just looked to the barista as she sighed but then curved her smile for her "Hola"  
They silenced for a while since both of them didn't know how to get the conversation with Ariana looking to them.  
At the same time, Karina walked out from her apartment without realising she left her purse behind makes she quickly turned back just when she's in middle of way to workplace. While she kept getting her steps to her apartment, she accidentally get bumped into another lady who also in rushing to her destination.  
"Sorry... you okay?" Karina apologised as she get up after picking up her bag.  
"Are you blind? Watch where you're going" Yvonne scolded her as she brushed her hair aside  
"At least, just being apologised for our own fault is enough" Karina added but only disappointment shown in her face when Yvonne leaved her  
(Time skip)

*(Not good in footballer's dialogues and stuff. Using my original characters script for this. Correct me if I'm wrong)*

Back to Melwood.....  
The training session of the day just ended as the boys went to their lockers to change their outfits, having some chitchat and laughter together. Andy put his shirt on just when Trent came in, sat down next to his locker as they talked about something then laughed. Mo and Dejan as usual always having their teasing time even though the Egyptian always ended up with 'just look at my friend' look.  
Virgil checked over the music playlist songs on his phone, his ears covered with earphones until one of them had been pulled down by force. It was Joe made it "Playing Coldplay, huh?" He grinned lightly.  
"Coldplay as always" the Dutch giant chuckled as he put back the earphone on. Bobby get his shoes on as he kept grinning, revealing his pure white teeth while watching them.  
"No needs to be rushy" Dejan sighed as he watched Mo get up with holding his bag. The Croatian get up as well as he added "Even there's nothing waiting back home"  
"I so. The cats" Mo just smiled back to him.  
"You have two cats, right? Do you know that I'm allergic to cats?" Dejan asked.  
"That's why I won't invite you to my house" then both of them laughed again.  
Each of the boys started packing their stuffs as they leaved the room to give a call to hangout time. Getting into each of the vehicles as they started to leave the premise.  
\------------  
Meanwhile in café, Amelia sighed as she observed over the Hispanic female that still on her seat since that morning and the cappuccino that she served didn't get touched for all. She even didn't talk to anyone "Poor her..." Amelia mumbled.  
Ariana wiped the cups as she glanced to her colleague "What are you looking for?"  
"That girl...." Amelia said "I think she has communication issue. She spoke to me in Spanish"  
"So speak Spanish to her, señorita. You're a polyglot, based from your portfolio right?" Ariana suggested.  
"Yeah right" Amelia sighed.  
"By the way, we are running out of cinnamon powders. Do you have spare of them?" Ariana asked, changing the topic.  
"Well I put it inside my bag. Help yourself" Amelia replied before snapped by the cafe door opened revealing the customer that she waited for the most "Welcome back" she greeted, curving a sweet smile. Her heart beat faster as she finally able to meet him again "Double espresso as usual, sir?"   
"Seems you know what I'm thinking of" Virgil replied as he chuckled a bit, covering his shy attitude until they both heard the loud door slam makes they looked over the door, there's no one was there, except the Hispanic female already leaved the seat with untouched cappuccino behind.  
*"Scheiße"* Amelia whispered silently then shook her head quickly as she responded "Coming right up!" Then she grabbed a paper cup as she filled some warm espresso inside, smirking lightly.  
While Ariana went back to counter with holding a **red short powder case without any label written on it** and she quickly hiding behind wall when she noticed Amelia already served the espresso for the customer.... and... *' Wait! Why is he so familiar?'* she thought to herself and gasped.  
"Alright sir. It's £4.59" Amelia pushed the paper cup of double espresso forward before grabbing some cash from his hand, then put them inside cash register machine. She handed back some coins as change "Thanks. Have a nice day" she can't stop smiling as she watched *her prince charming* walked away with a cup of coffee.  
"Looks like you've just found your dream man, Ami" Ariana playfully nudged her side teasingly "But do you know who he is?"  
"Of course he's a prince" Amelia smirked lightly then pouted when Ariana shook her head and making cross by her fingers *"Nicht?"*  
"If you wanna know, his name is-"  
And then their boss came in, clearing his throat as Ariana quickly grabbed the red powder case before she put those fine contents inside cinnamon powder container while Amelia pulled the level to spray some steam along the coffee maker.  
Meanwhile, Marina sobbed as she walked faster away from cafe before stopped as she quickly caged herself inside phone booth and sliding down against wall to floor. Crying lightly since Antonio, her childhood friend wasn't there in her critical moment and she didn't know where else to go.  
Not far from there, Trent stopped his car before emerging from vehicle then heading alon the way the street, he stopped when he heard someone's sobbing. Noticing the poor woman cried inside phone booth, peeking over then knocked over the mirror slowly to get attention.  
Marina stopped sobbing as she heard the knocking sound makes she startled when she glared over the man outside the phone booth. Standing upright before walking out from there, she looked down as she asked "Do you... want to use a phone?" She sniffed a bit "Sorry"  
"It's fine, miss. It's just coincidentally I'm here and hearing you're crying..." then he took out a small cloth from pocket as Marina snatched it to wipe some tears from her cheeks.  
*"Gracias"* Marina whispered as she put her hands down to her side, trying to hide her expression.  
"You okay?" Trent asked as he noticed her hideous expression which it brought him to be concern to her.  
"It's hard to explain...." Marina added as she huffed then feeling some water drops on her face, signaling it was raining "Oh no..."   
"Want to come with me for some tea?" He asked to offer her for a company.  
\------------  
Meanwhile in one food bank premise for the homeless, Andy pushed the cart with some foods and blanket out from there as he said to one of the volunteers "...and that's why I choose to help the community by being a part time volunteer if I don't have any training. I used to be in their place, and it's so suffering"  
"Alright... no wonder I heard that you used to send a Twitter about you need a job long time ago..." the volunteer replied, nodding lightly.  
Yvonne at the same time being frustrated of her class and what was her lecturer nagged her about the assignment   
*Flashback start*  
"Is this you called it an art? Even though I asked you to make a digital illustration about fairytale with your imagination, it doesn't mean you have to put these disgusting themes!" Her lecturer threw away the gloss papers of some finished illustration of dark version of Cinderella. Who can tolerate the Cinderella with practising cannibalism with murdering her step mother and sisters in the end of story?  
"Ma'am, these ideas are not quite commercialised to public. Fairytale princess are so boring and predictable" Yvonne sighed.  
"Yes, they are predictable. But no one even care to read the cannibal Cinderella. It's such a ridiculous idea!" Then her lecturer added "Remake the new one. This time, with clean theme and must be completed within next week"  
*Flashback end*  
Then her mind snapped to reality when she get bumped by the same person again just like before "You..." she hissed.  
Andy pulled the cart backward as he was not surprised by it "You again? Missed me?"  
"Andy, do you know who's this tomboy is?" The volunteer asked suddenly which it makes Yvonne get mad "How dare you called me tomboy?"  
"Calm down, lass. He didn't mean to call you that" Andy tried to calm her down as the volunteer friend hide behind him before he felt a hard hit on his chest makes he looked down.  
He picked up the sneaker which it's sized UK 7 makes he glanced over Yvonne as he called "Hey lass! You dropped this!" Then he glanced over his friend as he whispered "Why did you called her like that? That's rude"  
"Is it wrong to tease?" The statement makes Andy pouted sadly.  
\---------  
At the same time, Karina just walked out from vet clinic as she locked down the premise before she took out her phone, dialling her grandma's number. She waited for a few minutes then she greeted "Salam alaikum, grandma. Where are you now?"  
Karina's grandma was on the middle of Liverpool city, being lost as she leaned against the wall "Waalaikum salam, Karina. I've just arrived here. But I don't know where do you live at. Liverpool is quite big"  
"Why you not asked for directions?" Karina asked, sighing as she walked along the street to get back home.  
"You didn't inform me your home address. How am I supposed to ask them?" That statement makes Karina stopped, rubbing her face.  
"Sorry, sorry. I'll text you my home address" then she asked "Or I'll get my car once I get back home. I'll pick you right there"  
"It's fine, Karina. I can walk very well. Just text me the address" her grandma answered as she walked along the way, hung up her oldie phone when she stopped before the pedestrian crossing, waiting the light went green.  
Meanwhile, Dejan started making live Instagram before he switched on the car radio as it played a new Arabic song. His friend, Mo sat next to him with looking over the phone snapped when he get called "Hey Mo! Over here"  
The Egyptian looked over the camera as he chuckled sheepishly then focused back on his phone "Come on, come on...."  
"You don't like this song? I thought that you like it...?" Dejan asked as he noticed the Instagram live got some few comments then he laughed as he read some of them.  
"Focus, man. Focus" Mo said.  
"What else are you thinking about? Do you have some time to spare with-" Dejan interrupted.  
"I know it's a good song-" then Mo snapped by the glimpse of middle aged woman crossed the road as he warned "Brake!"  
"Brake what??" Dejan braked the car as they both get pulled forward in sudden, sighed as he tapped the steering wheel "Now what I've done..."  
Both of them removed their seatbelt as they emerged from vehicle to figure out what did the car hit before them. It was Karina's grandma laid unconsciously on the ground, her bag dropped with some apples scattered around the street.   
"How bad is she?" Dejan asked as he grabbed her left arm then the bag on the other, ignoring the scattering apples.  
"I don't know. Better to take her to hospital" Mo sighed as he noticed the woman got some bleeding on her forehead while he grabbed her right arm as they both lifted her up to their backseat.....


	3. Episode 2

Meanwhile, inside the restaurant with some raindrops seen from outside window, Marina silenced as she kept looking over there while the warm black tea served on table. Her heart was sorrow as the rain that struck Liverpool streets. Trent sat opposite her with another cup of tea, stirring the spoon around it "Is there anything disturbing you, miss?"  
Marina startled, looking over him as she brushed her brown hair behind her ear "No, mister...." then she hummed as she didn't know what else to address him.  
"Trent" the male introduced his name, smiled a bit then added "Just call me T if you want"  
"It's fine" Marina tried to smile back for him "Marina Gonzalez" she introduced herself but there's a little doubt in her eyes when she mentioned her surname.  
Actually, Gonzalez is surname of the man who leaved her and her late mother when she was around five. As far as she heard stories from her late mother, they get married by force a few months after she was born. But their marriage was kinda terrible wrecking, having argument every single day until one day he leaved them when they're struggling to live...  
Back to the story, Marina added "I came to Liverpool to find someone"  
Trent started getting his curiosity kicked in as he asked "Who?"  
"Antonio Ferreira. The last time I heard about him was he played for Liverpool FC Academy" Marina's statement makes Trent silenced again, since that name was familiar for him. He tried to recall some moments before he joined the senior squad.  
"T, make sure she doesn't know where I am. I don't want her to be sad because of me" that's what Antonio used to say to him as those words kept playing in his mind.  
Marina glanced to him as she noticed his mind roamed to somewhere else "Trent?"  
He snapped back to reality, shaking his head as he smiled back.  
"What are you smiling about? Is there anything you wanted to say?" Marina asked again.  
"No, no, nothing to say about except..." he smiled lightly "I think you're that cute with the scarf"  
Marina corrected her scarf around her neck as she smiled back. Then she added "And one more thing, I came here not just to look for Antonio" she silenced again and continued "My mama just passed away two days ago"  
"Oh... sorry for that" There's a sympathetic look on Trent's eyes.  
"And she asked me to look for my biological father. And coincidentally..." Marina took out an old photo of her late mother with the man next to her, behind the twin tower with bird sculptures on top "Based from this picture, it taken in Liverpool. But I'm not sure if they used to live here or else"  
Without realising, Miroslav walked along the way the street with holding DSLR camera shocked on what he just seen inside the restaurant as he leaned his face to window "What the heck is Trent Alexander-Arnold doing here... with a chick?" He mumbled as he get his camera switched on, zooming in and out as he noticed something unusual on Marina's necklace. The red rose charm just like one of Ernst's woman wore in her lifetime "Kurwa..." he whispered as he snapped a couple pics of them as evidence.  
After a few minutes, both Marina and Trent leaved their seat as they paid the bill and leaved the restaurant while Miroslav quickly hiding behind wall to prevent of being busted by them. His camera will make anyone mistakenly thought as paparazzi instead of ordinary photographer.

\-----------  
At the same time inside the hospital waiting lounge, Mo and Dejan still waiting on chair side by side while waiting for any updates on the elderly woman that the car hit on in last hour. The Egyptian rubbed his face, covering his face while looking forward while Dejan whispered "So what are we going to do now?"  
Meanwhile, Karina walked faster along the way to the lounge as she looked little panic when she got phone call from the paramedics about her grandmother's condition in hospital. She stopped before two of those men as she asked "Is my grandma okay?"  
Dejan and Mo looked toward her as the Croatian asked "So that woman is your grandmother?"  
Karina still getting panicked as she said "Of course she is. Is she okay? I was rushing to pick her up when the paramedics called me"  
"Alright, alright. Miss, calm down..." Mo get up as he tried to convince her to calm down "I know it's our fault-"  
"It's my fault actually. I drove the car" Dejan interrupted.  
Three of them silenced again, with some cricket noise took over surrounding until they heard the door opened, revealing the elderly woman walked out as she has some bandage on her forehead "Karina?"  
Karina gasped as she quickly reached before her, hugging her tightly as she whispered "Grandma, you're okay, right?" Then she glanced over Mo as she said "Thanks for your help" then she guided her grandmother away.  
The Egyptian kept looking to them with light smile until Dejan nudged him "Having opposite attract, huh?"  
"Did I?" Mo startled as he blushed heavily then chuckled silently.

\----------  
That night....  
Yvonne walked back to her flat house as she noticed a large cardboard box containing her stuff by the main door makes she quickly grabbed the doorknob as she found out it's locked inside "Fuck, fuck, fuck...."  
Then the door opened, as the landlord threw her duffle bag toward her face "Get out of here, ungrateful girl! You only come here as a burden for me"  
Yvonne get thrown backwards by sudden hit by the duffle bag, picking it up as she get up "Where am I going to stay after this? You can't do this to me" she scolded.  
"Who cares?" The landlord closed the door and locked it from inside as Yvonne knocked the door, cried "Open the door! Let me in, ma'am..." she slowly slide down on floor as she sobbed. Where else she going to stay after this?  
\----------

Back inside the cafe....  
Amelia whispered of her dreamy song as she pulled the lever to release some steam along coffee machine then slowly cleaned it "Someday my prince will come. Someday we'll meet again. To be happy forever, I know..." until Ariana poked her waist from behind "Eek!"  
Ariana laughed "Such a panic...." then she asked "Are you still thinking of the prince charming?"  
"Yeah" Amelia sighed "I still remember he visited here since last three weeks, but most of them were about to order double espresso and that's all"  
"You should put your phone number on his cup" Ariana suggested.  
"I'm not a call-girl" Amelia pouted as she leaned against the counter as she added "To be honest, I can say that he's cute"  
"Here you go again..." Ariana chuckled as she heard the door opened but this time...  
It was a few health inspectors as one of them showed the badge then asked "I'm sorry but we are from Food Safety Department. We've just received a report of a few of your customers complaint of having diarrhoea after consuming the coffee with cinnamon powders"  
"Wait what?" Amelia surprised a bit, trying to not get panic then she nodded "Okay, we'll give cooperation"

\------------  
At the next morning in Melwood Training Centre.....  
Andy took out Yvonne's sneaker that she three to him that evening, looked around then put it on top tier of his locker until Alex interrupted "Someone just met his Cinderella?"  
Everyone laughed suddenly as Andy quickly hiding the sneaker at his back, blushing heavily.  
"Is it made of glass? Careful. It's fragile" Virgil added sarcastically, shaking his head slowly and can't stop grinning about it. Even Gini sat next to him ended up chuckling as well.  
Meanwhile, Trent just came in, put his bag inside his locker then get his boots on until he heard Andy said "First they said I met a Cinderella. How about you, T?"  
The other male glanced up to him then he added "Little Red Riding Hood, I guess"  
"But who's gonna be a Big Bad Wolf?" Alex interrupted again then he snapped on something then poked the Dutch giant by his side "He does"  
"Back off" Virgil said coldly, trying to not getting mad on it. Bobby grinned wide as he make a thumb up to him.  
Dejan chuckled as he watched over them from corner of locker room then he slapped his best friend from behind "Chill up, Mo"  
But the Egyptian looked little silent since that morning. He get his socks and boots on then taking a sip of some water.  
"Are you in daydreaming mode?" Dejan asked again.  
Mo glanced to him as he smiled a bit "I'm listening"  
"Wait the minute. Speaking of Red Riding Hood, where did you taking her last night?" Alex asked suddenly.  
"I brought her to..." Trent silenced for a while then continued "To hotel"  
That statement makes everyone silenced for a while when they heard it "Seriously?" Gini asked.  
\---------

Meanwhile inside one hotel where Marina temporarily stayed at, thanks to Trent brought her there so she get a place to take a shelter for a couple nights. But she didn't want to get cooped inside. The reason she requested to stay at hotel since she didn't want to burden Trent or anyone else to stay overnight in their house.   
*Flashback start*  
Marina claimed the hotel key as she said "Gracias, Trent. I'm sorry for burdening you for this but I don't have anyone else in this world to ask for help"  
"It's fine. I just want to help" he said "I don't know what else I can do to find your... dad. But there is a way"  
"Si. That's what I want to hear from you" Marina smiled in relief then she kissed his cheek. She grabbed her bag as she dragged it away to elevator....  
Without realising, Miroslav still watching them from outside hotel as he snapped some pictures and whispered "Luckily I'm not a paparazzi photographer. Otherwise I'm gonna leak this to media, you know?"  
*Flashback end*  
Marina looked over the time at clock as she realised she haven't taken breakfast yet, then she stepped out from her room, heading downstairs to cafeteria as she took only a plate of toast and glass of orange juice. As she claimed her seat, she only took a small bite of toast while her brown eyes looked down over the calming orange juice as glimpse of Trent played in her mind.  
\---------

"Just making sure you to have some leave. I noticed you overworked all day" Karina's grandma said as she rested on couch while stroking a small pillow on her lap.  
"My work schedule is kinda full so it's hard for me to take leave" Karina added "But I'll be free this Friday"  
"I won't be here for too long. There are a lot of things to sort out especially when it's come to you" her grandma added.  
"What do you mean?" Karina get her small bag on her bag.  
"When are you getting married?" Then her grandma continued "I already asked to my friend back in Singapore. Her son just finished his studies in Jordan and they're going to propose on you soon"  
Karina just silenced as she sighed when it comes to marriage. She wasn't sure if marrying someone that she doesn't know might make her happy. She barely know her grandma's friend for all. Even she never seen how does her future husband looked like. Marrying someone means she had to quit her job as veterinarian and focus to her family instead. What if her fate was similar as her late mother's? That's what she worried about when it comes to marriage.  
"I'll think of it later. Gotta go, grandma" Karina sighed as she walked out from apartment while her grandma said "Be careful!"  
\-----------

While Yvonne still asleep on bench with her duffle bag rested on her stomach, Miroslav and his best friend from Germany, Kyle-Ryll who worked as Interpol officer walked side by side as they talked about the current mission working on.  
"Seriously I need to look for my father's lost daughters. With those photos that he kept for ages, I'm not sure if they're still exists" Miroslav said.  
"You mean about finding his daughters right?" Kyle-Ryll asked "I know it's hard but we need to try. It's your father's order, right?"  
"Yeah but I still being doubtful about this. The only clue my father told me is each of the woman he slept with wore different lucky charms. What if they lose it? What if we found the wrong person who wore the similar charms?" Miroslav added.  
Kyle-Ryll shushed as he stopped, noticing sleeping Yvonne as Miroslav asked "What?"  
"I'm going to buy her some bread. She might be hungry" Kyle-Ryll sighed as he walked away to grocery store nearby.  
Miroslav shook his head as he observed over sleeping Yvonne as he noticed she wore the clover shaped charm makes he get his camera to snap some pictures in silent mode. Until he felt his ear has been pulled up makes he sighed in pain.  
"You're lucky bastard. Did you know that she's asleep? She might be kicking your ass for this" Kyle-Ryll came back with placing a packet of warm bread and orange juice, pulling Miroslav's ear to punish him and drag him away from there.

\----------  
Meanwhile, Amelia woke up little late as her eyes went swollen for crying for a whole night. It was because of....

*Flashback start*  
It was a few health inspectors as one of them showed the badge then asked "I'm sorry but we are from Food Safety Department. We've just received a report of a few of your customers complaint of having diarrhoea after consuming the coffee with cinnamon powders"  
"Wait what?" Amelia surprised a bit, trying to not get panic then she nodded "Okay, we'll give cooperation" she stepped back from counter as she let the health inspectors making an inspection around the counter including examining the coffee machine and self-service counter for powders.  
One of them checked over the box of powders labeled chocolate, vanilla and cinnamon until he realised the cinnamon container has a green powder instead of golden brown. As he tasted it a bit, he said "We found the source. It's actually a laxative"  
Amelia ended up shocked as she remembered Ariana complaint about the cinnamon powder and she claimed the bottle from her bag "Sir, I'm sorry but I told Ariana to refill some cinnamon powder which she took it from my bag.... Ariana?"  
But her colleague just silenced like nothing happened. She just whistled and looking away.  
"This is not supposed to happen, Amelia. You've been here for six months and this is the worst trouble you've made here" her boss scolded her then he added "You're fired!"  
*Flashback end*

Amelia opened her eyes as she slowly sat up, stretched out as she glanced over the window with sunrise visibly shown. Sighing heavily, she grabbed Olaf plushie as she poked his nose "Morning, Olaf. I've just a good dream" then she grabbed a hair brush as she brushed her blonde hair "But I won't tell you. Because if we tell anyone of our wish, it never be come true" then she sang in whispering tone "A dream is what your heart makes when you're fast asleep... no matter how your heart is grieving, if you keep on believing, the wish you make will be come true...."  
Every night, Amelia might be dreamt of same thing: wearing blood red dress with wide collar and has a golden tiara on her head  
, dancing with her prince charming under a moonlight. She still can't forget how did he looked like when she locked her eye contact with his. Although they both never talked, their smile can describe how perfect they were. Usually the dream ended with her laid on a large silk bed, waiting for deep passionate kiss and.... everything went back to reality. In shorts, her dream with the prince charming is the only escapism for her bitter reality.   
After she tidied up her bed, taking a short shower and dressed up in simply purple shirt with brown shorts, Amelia went downstairs as she prepared breakfast for her 'mother' following with cleaning up the house as usual. Just when she get the feather duster to brush the cabinet, she noticed her 'mother', Paula went out from her bedroom "Morning, mother"  
"Morning, Ami. Do you make me a breakfast?" Paula asked.  
"Yes, mother" Amelia whispered as she put her hands down her side, waiting for her went to dining table.  
As she claimed her seat with having plate of French breakfast on table, Paula asked "Do you have a work today?"  
"I have afternoon shift as retail clerk in next few hours" then Amelia added "And that's all"  
"Get back home when you're finished your work" Paula added which it makes Amelia sighed lightly. She knew her 'mother' would never give her a chance to take a break from her lifetime job as a servant in the house.  
\------------

Time skip to evening time after the end of the training time.....  
Inside the hotel, Marina watched television at hotel lounge, pulling down her skirt to cover her knees while she waiting for her new friend. Her expression went blank until she noticed Trent stopped his car then emerged from vehicle as he went into lounge. Light smile curved in her lips as she get up from couch, walking close to him "Glad you're back safely"  
"You're speaking like you're missing me for a year" Trent chuckled as he looked down then glanced back to her.  
"Of course I do. You gave me shelter for a couple nights while I'm trying to figure out where else I'm going to find my father" Marina added.  
Meanwhile, Kyle-Ryll and Miroslav walked along the way passing hotel as the Interpol officer spotted both Trent and Marina talked at hotel lounge makes Miroslav stopped as well and he said "Look who just we met. It's Trent Alexander-Arnold"  
"Trent what?" Kyle-Ryll asked, raising his eyebrows "I only watch Bundesliga"  
Miroslav face palmed, then he pointed his finger to Trent "He's actually a footballer. And what is he doing with that same chick?"  
"Actually do you have any problems with him?" Kyle-Ryll asked in confusion.  
"Not him, but her!" Miroslav pointed his finger to Marina then he rushed toward the hotel entrance door "Come on, bud. We can't lose her this time"  
Meanwhile, Marina get her handbag sling along her side while she followed Trent out from hotel until Miroslav stopped before them "Halt! You both can't go anywhere!!"  
Marina shocked by the sudden approach makes she quickly hiding behind Trent.  
"Who are you both actually until you want to stop us?" Trent asked in his protective mode then glancing to Marina.  
"Uh... sorry for that but we need to talk" Miroslav sighed.  
\-----------

Meanwhile Yvonne slowly awake as she rubbed her duffel bag, before noticing a packet of bread and orange juice next to her makes she quickly taking a munch as she was so hungry. Some tears flowing down through her cheeks.  
Andy with the same volunteer friend walked along the way with pushing the cart along the way until they stopped by the bench where Yvonne was at "Wait a second, mate" then he took out a purple sneaker from his bag as he placed it on bench.  
She stopped munching on bread, then she grabbed her sneaker as she glanced to Andy "Why?"  
"You dropped this behind yesterday, lass. Got that?" Andy replied, grinned a bit then asked "What are you doing here?"  
"My landlord chased me out" Yvonne sighed as she took another munch of bread.  
"So why not you follow us to the shelter?" The volunteer friend asked suddenly which it makes Yvonne pouted, looking away.  
"He said, we want to offer you to stay at shelter. At least, you don't have to sleep in street" Andy said.  
"Oh..." Yvonne sighed, looking back to him "Got it. But how about my college? Do I need to get a job?"  
\------------

At the same time in middle of shop lots in Merseyside, Mo stopped his car at parking lot, then he opened the passenger door to take out a cat cage. He tsk'ed looking to one of his cat, Scrub as it mewl weakly, licking it's injured paw.  
Actually it was a reason why he looked little silent since that morning 

*Flashback start*  
After the end of training session, Mo picked up his bag as he put his boots inside. Dejan stood next to him as he asked "What's wrong, Mo? Do you have any problem?"  
"It's about my-" Mo wanted to say something but Dejan interrupted with "About the same girl we met yesterday, right?"  
The Egyptian looked silent for a while then sighed "I need to bring my cat to clinic as possible. It stepped on something and can't walk straight"  
"Oh... cats again..." Dejan sighed, shrugged as he sat down "Sorry bud"  
*Flashback end*

And then Mo carried the cat cage inside the vet clinic as there were only a few of customers waited for their turn for treatment. A small poodle with gloomy look, a small parrot with broken wing and a hamster that looked so weak.   
He took a seat beside the customer with sick hamster, put the cat cage on his lap until one child said "Dad, that's Mo Salah!"  
The Egyptian smiled as he waved his hand to the child. As he noticed the child went closer to him with holding a notebook and pen, he put the cat cage on floor carefully to give chance to put his autograph on that notebook. And then, there were a few customers approached him to take an autograph as well.  
Time flies by, the other customers came and go until leaving Mo and his cat as the last patient. The door opened as it revealed a female vet nurse as she checked on the paperclip and called "Mohamed Salah Hamed Mahrous Ghaly?"  
"Yes I am" Mo get up as he grabbed the cat cage then followed the nurse inside the doctor's office. As he put the cat cage on the treatment table, he noticed the female veterinarian turned around to him "Hello"  
She wore white hijab, with matching white coat and dark blue trousers. She put on her medical gloves and face mask as she asked "Sir, may I take a look on your cat?"  
It makes both of them silenced as they glanced for a while. The Egyptian was familiar listening to her voice somewhere.  
"Oh sorry.... Salam alaikum" Karina was little flustered as she was little rushy to greet. Her hands rubbed each other then lend forward to him for handshake.  
"Waalaikum salam. How are you?" Mo shook her hand then stepped backward a bit.  
"Yeah I'm fine" Karina smiled a bit underneath the face mask she was wearing "Now let me take a look on your cat" then she peeked over meowing Scrub inside as she tsk'ed "Come on, kitty kitty..." she opened the cat cage then carefully carried the cat out from it. With help from her assistant, they carefully pinned the cat on the treatment table while Karina checked on its paw which it's little swollen red with a visible glass shard stabbed on it "When did it happen?"  
"Last night around 8 I guess. I had a football training today so that's why I brought it here now" Mo replied.  
"I'm just worried if there's any complications with this wound. Luckily you're sending it here quick" Karina said as she prepared the medical tools, some clinking metal sound echoed around the room.  
"Is it a bad thing?" Mo asked in curious.

\------------  
At the same time, Amelia walked along the way back home since the boutique where she worked at had been shut down which it Gabe her jobless for now. She didn't know what kind of misfortune stuck in her lately with she lose two jobs in each days, added along with her troubles with her 'mother' and Julian, abusive ex-boyfriend. She wore pink-purple blouse with denim shorts, and carrying a brown sling bag. What makes it unique was it has embroidery of green chamaeleon plushie on top, and has keychain of lantern, white unicorn and duckling.   
She walked past the electrical supply shop with some television exhibited in front display, then stopped as she looked over her reflection in glass mirror with the television went blank as she sang "Who is the girl I see staring straight back at me, when will my reflection show who I am... inside..." she quickly wiped some tears from her eyes before noticing the reflection of Julian stood behind her. Startled by his appearance, she turned around as she scolded "What do you want?"  
"Princess Amelia, why are you so scared?" Julian smirked as he brushed her chin before she quickly pulled his hand away.  
"Back off, Julian. We're over already" Amelia said coldly.  
"Poor you, girl. I heard you already lose your jobs. And coincidentally my friend needs someone to fill a vacancy" Julian tried to lure her which it makes her asked "What is it?"  
"Do you want to be a singer and actress, right? You're so talented, but those will be wasted up like nothing" Julian said "She will making you as a star"  
"Oh..." Amelia was being hesitate on it since Julian used to hurt her by breaking much woman's hearts by sleeping with them. And she felt so uneasy with how he treated her, but thinking of she needed a job.... "Lead me the way"

(Time skip)

Amelia followed after Julian to the dark premise of night club which it makes her feeling uneasy as she went upstairs after him. Then she stopped by when Julian talked to one Chinese female even she didn't know what were they talking about until he said "Amelia, this is Amber Wong, she's the owner of the club"  
Amelia shook her hand, still looking serious as usual then surprised when Julian handed her a paper bag with some clothes "What is this?"  
"You need to wear this since you gotta have show to perform soon. Now dress up" Amber said as she pushed Amelia inside the suite then locked it from outside. She was shocked as she heard the door clicked, then checked over what was inside the bag. Those were glittering exposing dress makes she gasped "Why do I need to wear this? What kind of job she's offering me?"  
Then she heard some conversation from outside makes she stick her ear to door to find out what happened between Julian and Amber.  
Outside the room, Amber handed him £200,000 cash as she said "As you promised, the deposit for bringing the hot girl for our weekly entertainment" then she added "If she's diagnosed as virgin, you'll be paid twice"  
"That's good, Amber. I know I won't disappoint you" Julian chuckled as he walked away from there.  
Amelia panicked on what she heard, taking out a pepper spray from her pocket following with a frying pan from her sling bag. That's when the door opened by itself revealed Amber with two male bouncers barged in. She quickly sprayed the pepper to each of the bouncer as Amber shouted "Hey what are you doing there, bitch?"  
Amelia knocked her head with frying pan as she hissed "I won't be a prostitute for you, bitch" then she quickly went downstairs to get away while been chased by the other tough bouncers.   
Amber get up as she brushed her head as she shouted "Get her!!"  
Meanwhile, Virgil stopped his SUV as he emerged from vehicle, heading to the usual cafe where Amelia used to work at. As he went inside, he surprised by how Ariana greeted him "Welcome to Deztiny Cafe. What would you like to take an order?"  
Feeling the unusual staff greeted him since for the last three weeks he visited the cafe and ordered the double espresso and only Amelia served him for that "Where is..." he tried to recall the moment he met her which he noticed the girl that served double espresso for him much times wore a name tag written [Amelia] "A blonde girl with German accent one. Amelia if I'm not mistaken"  
"Amelia already resigned last night" Ariana sighed as she took out a paper cup then asked "But don't worry I can make you some coffee. So what do you want to order?"  
Feeling it was a bull, Virgil shook his head then stepped backward, heavily sighed as he stepped back from the cafe. Ariana just ended up speechless since she felt the regular customers unable to accept on Amelia's absence in his routine.  
Back to outside the cafe, Amelia gasped as she still been chased by three bouncers along the street until she had to get against the crowds before she fell down on floor, ended up with bleeding knee. Trying to get up, she continued her run to find the safest spot so the bouncers won't caught her alive. Until she spotted Virgil went out from cafe, heading inside his SUV makes she rushed toward there then slammed the passenger door window "Open the door please! I'm in big trouble!"  
The Dutch giant shocked on the glimpse of blonde girl at the passenger side makes he looked around until he noticed the three bouncers noticed where she was, and Amelia looked panic on seeing them getting closer. He quickly unlocked the door as he shouted "Get inside quick!"


	4. Episode 3

Amelia gasped as she quickly merged inside the SUV as been instructed by Virgil. Closing it tightly, she buckled the seatbelt while he started the engine and drove away from the corner just when the three bouncers unable to chase after the speeding vehicle.   
The girl looked over the window as she noticed how fast they went away. Starting to feel uneasy, she turned to Virgil as she asked "Where are you going to take me?"

Meanwhile at the hotel where Miroslav and Kyle-Ryll met Marina and Trent, the blonde photographer sighed as he corrected his hair "Fine. Shall we talk-" then he noticed the speeding Virgil's SUV makes he blinked his eyes then rushed outside hotel. But Kyle-Ryll grabbed him from behind as he asked "Where are you going, asshole?"  
"Kurwa! Did you ever seen that guy? That's Virgil van Dijk!" Miroslav shouted.  
"Did I ever tell you that I don't watch Premiere League?" Kyle-Ryll sighed.  
Trent surprised when he heard Miroslav mentioned of the centre back friend makes he peeked over outside to see what happened but the SUV is already gone from sight.  
"What are you looking for, Trent? Is he your friend?" Marina asked as she followed after him.  
"Yeah but I don't even know what crossed in his mind to drive that fast" Trent sighed as he scratched his head a bit, ignoring Miroslav and Kyle-Ryll's argument "By the way, how did that guy can recognise Virgil so fast?"

\-----------  
The SUV had brought them away for a few kilometres to countryside isolated from anyone even Amelia looked around in curiosity since she wasn't familiar with the place "I think we're more than safe from them" Virgil sighed as he switched off engine which it make Amelia worried about herself even more.  
"Stay back!!" She took out a pepper spray as she aimed to him as warning.  
"Hey! Careful with that thing" the Dutch giant shocked on what Amelia tried to do to him "Out that down. I'm not going to harm you"  
"What are the evidence that you won't harm me?" Amelia asked coldly.

"Now look at me" Virgil convinced her calmly as Amelia put down the pepper spray into her bag then tried to recognise him.  
"Oh.... you're the prince charming that I'm waiting for" she responded as it makes Virgil chuckled lightly, covering his face in embarrassment "What?" She asked.  
"What crossed in your mind to address me prince charming? Did you seen me wear shining armour on pitch?" He asked in curious.  
Amelia silenced again as she scanned the red liver bird logo on his windbreaker makes she gasped and asked "You're Virgil van Dijk, right?"   
He only chuckled as response "Thought you never ask"  
She smiled lightly then added "I'm your biggest fan since you were in Celtic. And you never changed" then she lend her hand to him "Amelia Speichern. Nice to meet you"

Both of them shook hands as she added "By the way, thanks for saving me. If don't..." then she sighed "I might be ended up being forced to be prostitute"  
Her statement makes him gasped then he asked "So those men who chased after you were...."  
"They're Amber's men. My ex boyfriend sold me to her when he lured to offer me a job" Amelia replied.  
"Wait. You said he 'offered' you a job..." then Virgil asked "So you're the girl who worked in café since last three weeks?"

"I am" she said honestly.  
"Why did you resigned?" He asked.  
"I'm not resigned. I had been fired up. By a sabotage" then Amelia explained to him of how a bottle of laxative which it mistakenly thought as cinnamon powder ended up her getting fired "To be honest, I won't accuse anyone for this. And I know why" she smiled then added "If I don't get fired from my job, we both never met closer like this"  
"Yeah right..." Virgil chuckled, rested against his seat then he grabbed the frying pan from Amelia's lap "And you brought this thing out?" He waved it around playfully, kept grinning "And it's so practically to be used as weapon"

Amelia quickly snatched the frying pan from him "It's for self-defense. I might have black belt in taekwando, but it's nothing if I don't have handy weapons" the sudden move from her makes she winched in pain, she realised the wound at her knee still been exposed and soke blood flowing down to her foot.  
"What's wrong?" Virgil asked suddenly before noticing the wound on her knee "Shit" he tried to switch on the SUV until Amelia said "It's fine. I don't want to burden you" then she added "Even I have a first aid kit in my bag" she took out a small aid kit from her sling bag, opening it up.  
The Dutch giant emerged from his car, making her glanced to him curiously on where he was going. She noticed he went to next seat, knocking the door. As she opened it, he instructed "Lend your legs out"

Amelia obeyed as she rested her legs out facing him. She watched him patted some cotton with antiseptic on her wound, trying to bear the pain following with a small bandage wrapped around her knee. At least she didn't have to walk back home with having worse injury.  
"Do you need anything else?" Virgil asked as he handed back the aid kit to her.  
Amelia chuckled then she lend her backhand to him "Just kiss my hand and it will make me feel better"  
It sounded like too much for someone who only met closer for the first time, but he only chuckled by her prissy attitude, grabbing her hand and kissed it. It makes Amelia sighed in relief, finally she got a hand kiss from the prince charming that she waited for. All she needed is making the relationship went further.  
"I'm feeling better now" Amelia smirked "But I need to go home before 12. My mother might be worrying about me"

\------------  
Meanwhile at the hotel room, Marina and Trent waited for Miroslav and Kyle-Ryll until both of them went inside.  
"Fine, fine! We'll track after Virgil after this" Miroslav said then he noticed Trent glanced to him makes he coughed "Sorry bud. At least I'm not a paparazzi photographer"  
"Actually what are you looking for from me and Virgil?" Trent asked.  
"My sisters" Miroslav said.

Marina stood up as she asked Miroslav "So I'm one of your sisters? How is this possible?"  
"Technically I'm your adopted brother. My father slept with four different women, and they have a daughter each" then Miroslav added "Do you have any proof like pictures and stuffs?"  
Marina took out the photo of her late mother with a man in front of the twin tower building with bird sculptures. Miroslav snatched it as he compared it to the similar photo he had.  
"This rose charm is belong to my mama, Regina Gonzalez" Marina added as she removed her rose charm, handed it to Miroslav.  
"Regina Gonzalez? As far as I know, her maiden name is Archuleta" Miroslav asked.

"Yes she was. She married with another man a few months after I was born" then Marina said in gloomy tone "But she died three days ago"  
"Holy shit..." Miroslav brushed his face as he looked away. Kyle-Ryll added "Sorry for that, ma'am"  
"By the way you both didn't tell us who you are actually" Trent asked to interrupt them.  
"Fine... my name's Miroslav Rolovski" the photographer introduced himself then he pointed to Kyle-Ryll "And this is my friend from Germany, Kyle-Ryll. But he is not related with us" then he added "Just to inform you that I had been adopted by the... well the entrepreneur named Ernst Vambürt. And he's looking for four lost daughters to inherit his fortune"   
Marina silenced again then she asked in surprising tone "So I'm actually daughter of a millionaire?"  
"You're talking like a gold digger" Kyle-Ryll sighed as he played with his laptop to check over her social media accounts.  
"Technically yes... so you can live with me and our father" Miroslav replied.

"Where is he living at?" Marina asked.  
"Well... he has a large mansion which it located 15km away from Liverpool" the photographer added.  
Trent get up from couch as he said "So I can consider this is already done, doesn't it?"   
Marina gasped as she grabbed his arm, pressing her cheek at his back "Trent, don't go. Why do you need to leave me?"  
Ugh..." Miroslav groaned as he looked away from them, he was kinda disgusted on romantic scenes.  
"I know you still need me, Marina. But you have a home, a family" Trent turned back as he brushed her hair "You're supposed to be happy to have them back" he smiled lightly as Marina pressed her face to his chest, sobbing lightly. He hugged back, rubbing her back.  
"Enough with soap opera time. Marina..." Miroslav reminded as those two parted away then he added "Tomorrow morning at 10, pack your bags and wait for me at ground floor"

"But will I be able to meet Trent again?" Marina asked.  
"You're still can make it" then the photographer added "But I'll be guiding you then"

\------------  
At the same time at the vet clinic, Karina finished giving treatment of Mo's cat as she removed her medical gloves and disposed them. Then she brushed the cat's fur as she whispered "You're a good kitty...." she carefully put it inside the cat cage and closed it.  
"So is my cat getting fine?" Mo asked.  
"It is. Just you need to wash the wound every 24 hours to prevent infection. Or you can bring it here and let us make it for you" Karina replied then she added "The medicines for your cats can be claimed at the counter, as well as the medical bill" then she turned to her assistant as she asked "Lily, guide this client to the counter"

Mo grabbed the cat cage as he walked away to follow after the vet assistant. He glanced to Karina for one last time with light grin until.... he ended up knocked his head to doorframe makes he quickly turned around "Sorry!"

\--------------  
Somewhere around Liverpool streets, Andy and Yvonne walked side by side as they both talked about... "So you're actually from here?" He asked.  
"Yeah... living in orphanage since aged six months. And the caretakers told me that they found me by the door. And they heard some rumours that my mother had been murdered" then Yvonne turned to him "But that's just a rumour. I don't know the truth behind it yet"  
Andy shoved his hands inside pocket, sighed "Sorry for that" then he asked "And then you lived with that former landlord?"

"Yup. Just for a year since I went out from orphanage" She replied simply as both of them stopped by the two storey house "So are we going to stay here?"  
"Definitely" Andy unlocked the door then opened it as Yvonne asked "Seriously? Just two of us?"  
The Scottish male silenced as he switched on the lamp "Aye but we both sleep separately"  
Yvonne put her box of stuffs on coffee table as she closed the door behind her "I'm warning ya. If you tried to touch me when I'm asleep, I'll kick your ass"  
Andy chuckled a bit, shaking his head as he asked "And do you have anything to do tomorrow?"

"Just attending college in the morning" Yvonne lumped on couch as she laid down on her back "And you?"  
"A training for a whole day. We'll have a match against Bournemouth in next three days" Andy replied.  
Yvonne rolled over as she heard it and asked "so you're a footballer?" She raised her eyebrows as she gasped "Oh my gosh..." she sat up as she pointed her finger to him, trying to recognise him in first glance "Andy Robertson?" She brushed her face in disbelief, still shocked on who she just met in last evening "I cant believe you're real"

"I am" Andy chuckled "Time to have some sleep, lass"  
"Yvonne" she mentioned of her name as she watched him went to his bedroom and he asked back "Pardon?"  
"My name's Yvonne McGuire" she said, getting her seat on couch and laid on her back "Goodnight, Andy"

\-----------  
At the same time, Virgil's SUV stopped before dull two storey house as Amelia still looked down over her hands on her lap. The watch on her wrist shown it's 11:50pm. She knew her mother would kill her if she came back home after curfew "Thanks, Mr Prince Charming" she whispered as she emerged off the car, looking to him for one last time "Shall we both meet again? I hope this won't be our first and last we met"  
"If that's what you want" Virgil smiled lightly, looking back to her.

Amelia took out a small laminated card from her phone case, comes with doodles of liver birds, footballs and heart shape. It written her full name, as well as her contact number. She handed it to him, making a flying kiss as she walked away to her house. When she turned away to the door, the SUV already leaved the area.  
The door opened as Paula asked "Where have you been, Amelia?"  
"I went to my friend's house" Amelia lied, she didn't want her 'mother' know she started meeting Virgil after the incident. Then she quickly went upstairs as she didn't want to talk much about what she had faced for the day.  
Closing the bedroom behind her, Amelia sighed as she pressed her back against wall, looking up to ceiling with her eyes played every moments between them. Until her hand brushed along her collarbone as she realised something.  
The necklace with platinum tulip charm. It's gone from her. She gasped in panic since it's a gift from her 'mother' and losing it might be giving suspicion to her.

Meanwhile, Virgil just arrived back home, almost emerging from his SUV when he noticed a glittering object from the passenger seat makes he picked it up. Which it's necklace with platinum tulip charm. He ended up confused as he scanned the pattern until he remembered the moment Amelia came in, and he still memorised that she wore the necklace during she was in his vehicle.   
Sighing deeply, he wanted to contact her but it's too late for that and it would be rude to do that......

\-----------  
At the next morning, the fitting room of Melwood Training Centre echoed with laughter as Alex joked "First, Andy met his Cinderella. Then T with Little Red Riding Hood...." then he poked Virgil's side as he added "And now there's a Beauty and the Beast!"  
All of them laughed again as the Dutch giant get up, slipping in the necklace inside his bag "Shut up!" He warned, but still showing how embarrassing it was.  
Time flies by as most of them went out to the field for training. However, Trent walked faster after Virgil as he said "Hey..." then he stopped and added "I need you to be more careful. Someone is looking for you"  
"Who?" Virgil asked.

\-----------  
Meanwhile at Anfield stadium.....  
"I don't care! No matter what, we both gonna need to find Virgil" Miroslav said.  
"What for? He doesn't have any business with us" Kyle-Ryll sighed.  
"No business with us? I saw him by my naked eyes. He drove his car with a girl next to him. So you think who she was?" Miroslav asked again.  
"We can't simply accuse him for that. We don't know the truth" Kyle-Ryll added as he leaved quickly to his Audi. Miroslav turned around as he shouted "By hook or crook, I'll look for him until the end of the world!!!"

\----------  
At the same time, Marina went out from hotel as she make checkout since she needed to follow after Miroslav and Kyle-Ryll. This is going to be first time she will meet her biological father, and having a better life. As she spotted Kyle-Ryll's Audi stopped before it, she went inside, sat next to Miroslav. She ended up silent since she still shocked on what might happen next.

(Time skip)

The Audi stopped before the large mansion which it located 15km away from Liverpool. The three storey house with large garden around it. Kyle-Ryll stopped the car as he and Miroslav emerged from vehicle, following with Marina. The girl looked surprise by the new atmosphere to face with, followed them getting inside the house. That's when five servants welcomed them "Welcome back"  
The five servants consists of the middle aged woman as tea lady, a young male as general staff, another male as main butler, a plump male as chef and a young woman as a maid.   
"Madame Madzukíc, serve us some tea for four" Miroslav said coldly as he guided Marina to living room. He and Kyle-Ryll claimed their seat side by side while Marina awkwardly sat opposite them.  
"Don't be shy, Marina. Make it as your own home" Miroslav added.

"I can't..." Marina said with little shivering feel which it makes those boys sighed "How long I'm going to stay here?"  
"Permanently" there's an elderly male on wheelchair used the controller to move it toward living room "Being a daughter of mine giving privileges to stay here"  
Marina looked to Ernst as she stood up then walked closer to him "Papa?"  
"Yes I am" Ernst coughed a bit, looking away then turned back to her as he caressed her cheek "You're not too far looked like your mother...." then he sobbed "What a regret of me to leave her when she needed me the most..."  
Marina stepped back as she cried "I can't believe this. If you're my real father, why were you not looking for us?"   
The statement makes Ernst shocked of it while Miroslav stood up "Marina, he's your father. You need to-"  
"What makes you think I'm his daughter? A single necklace of my mother is not a solid proof" Marina replied, keep crying.  
"We'll make DNA test for you and your sisters soon" Kyle-Ryll added.

"My sisters? And how long do I need to wait? Until you met all of them? How many women he just slept with until you need to find them?" Marina cried as she grabbed her bag then rushed away from house. Miroslav and Kyle-Ryll followed after her but they stopped by the door as they noticed her went outside from the mansion.  
"She's still shocked on what she need to face for upcoming events" Kyle-Ryll said.

\--------------  
After a few hours in college, Yvonne arrived at Andy's house as she sat on staircase since she didn't have backup key for it. She rested against the door, sighed as she took out a sketchbook from her bag and started drawing of a realistic illustration of one young man. At first she didn't know who she wanted to draw, until she decided to draw Andy's portrait.

At the same time, Karina walked out from the vet clinic as she carried a small bag of car food while she noticed Marina ran away with her bag, crying. Feeling her curiosity kicked in, she secretly followed after her for a few metre until passing Andy's house. Yvonne noticed the presence of those two girls makes she quickly get up then followed after those two ladies as well.

Meanwhile, Paula locked the door of the house when she noticed glimpse of Marina, Karina and Yvonne ran along the street makes she shook her head in confusion. She decided to ignore it as she walked in opposite directions, heading somewhere.  
Amelia was inside her bedroom, brushing her blonde hair as she looked to the mirror then asked to herself "Is Virgil the prince charming that I'm looking for?" She chuckled then added "I don't know why but I feel attracted. I don't want to fall in love so quick. Since I don't know if he might be want to use me like what Julian had done to me" then she glanced over the sculpture of small tea pot and cup with chip on top as she asked to it "Dear Mrs Pots, is Virgil a good man for me?"  
But nothing happened. Amelia has psychological issue by having no friends ubtil she make unmoving objects and plushies as her friends to talk with. She ended up like that since the paranoid of having bad friend like Julian haunted her for a whole life.  
She only sighed heavily, continued brushing her hair "Now I need to wait the solid answer"

\-----------  
An hour later, Miroslav stopped by the gate of Melwood Training Centre as he gasped in exhaust, rested his palm against the wall. He didn't know how long he wanted to look for Marina until he spotted each of the players went to their cars makes he quickly hiding behind wall. He waited for a long time until he saw the first vehicle leaved past the gate of Melwood before he rushed before it, slamming his hands on Virgil's SUV "Halt!"

It makes Virgil braked as he noticed Miroslav get slammed on his stomach, making him unbuckled seatbelt then emerging from car. It also makes Trent and Andy went out from vehicle as well as Mo and Dejan.  
Miroslav sighed as he held his stomach, then straightened up as he faced Virgil "I finally found you! Now where's Marina?"  
"What the...?" Virgil ended up confused until Trent came over as he interrupted them "What's the matter of you came here, mate?"  
"Marina. She's missing!" Miroslav shouted as everyone shocked on what they've heard.

"Actually who's she for you?" Mo asked suddenly to Trent and Miroslav until everyone went silent with cricket sound.


	5. Episode 4

Meanwhile, Marina sat on the bench at silent park which it located in neighbourhood of Merseyside area. She silently sobbed on what she just faced since she arrived in Liverpool. Facing the fact of losing Antonio, her childhood friend following with meeting the stranger who claimed himself as her adopted brother following with encountering her biological father makes she needs time to handle it by her own.   
Karina stopped as she placed the packet of car food on bench, sat next to her. She handed her a tissue "Here. You need it"  
The Hispanic lady grabbed the tissue as she wiped out some tears away from her cheek, still silenced.  
"Do you need someone to talk?" Karina asked again.  
"No" Marina replied simply "I'm just too shocked for today"  
"What do you mean?" Karina asked.  
"Do I need to tell you?" Marina asked back.  
Karina sighed "It's okay. I won't force you"  
Yvonne arrived as well when she spotted both of the girls then she said "Aye, these ladies having some meeting huh?"  
Karina looked to the tomboyish girl as she asked "What are you doing here?"  
"What for? I just saw you both ran. So I followed ya" Yvonne shrugged lightly.  
"At least you're not a creep" Karina sighed.

Meanwhile, Miroslav stopped his motorbike following with a SUV, and another two cars parked side by side then he and other six males emerged from vehicle.  
"I even don't understand why do I need to follow you guys" Mo said as he covered his bushy hair with hoodie then he surprised when Dejan grabbed his hand to follow after the other males.  
"Marina!" Miroslav and Trent called her name as they both walked faster to track over the Hispanic girl. Virgil and Andy followed after them in second place following with Dejan and Mo leaved behind.  
Marina heard Trent's voice as she looked around until Karina asked "What's wrong?"

Until she spotted Trent came over makes Marina get up, ran closer toward him then giving him a tight hug, silently sobbed.  
"Whoa... what's the matter?" Trent grabbed her cheek to lock their eye contact but Marina still silenced as her eyes soaked with tears. When she spotted Miroslav stood next to him, she stepped away "Stay away!"  
"Marina, calm down. You have just found your home... just..." Miroslav said "I know it's shocking. You have a father, and a few sisters now"  
"Oh, lucky ya. I thought you only cried for having a jerk boyfriend" Yvonne sighed as it attracted Andy as he arrived there along with Virgil.  
"What are you doing here, lass? I thought you're already back home" Andy asked.  
"I just arrived back home. But you didn't give me a key" Yvonne pouted.  
Miroslav scanned over the tomboyish girl as he noticed the clover charm around her neck as he responded "Kurwa! The second one!"  
"What do you mean, freak?" Yvonne scolded until Andy rushed there, wrapped his arm around hers, and he's little short compared with her who has 5'11" tall.  
"Actually that's the same guy who I met when he told me about the lost sisters" Marina answered as she pointed to Miroslav.

The photographer took out a photo of his father with a black woman with elegant outfit, and compared the clover charm around her "What's your mother's name?"  
"Fucking hell. I don't even know my mother's name" Yvonne groaned.  
"Wait! You even didn't know her name?" Andy surprised, looking to her.  
"She died when I was six months old. How do I be able to know her?" She added.  
Miroslav silenced as he shoved the photo inside pocket "Looks like you are the high priority to take DNA test"  
"Andy shocked on the statement as he asked Miroslav "What are you talking about?"  
"There's a possibility we shared same father" Marina interrupted as she showed her rose charm necklace "This one is a proof that my late mother used to wear it when she dated him"  
"What the fuck?" Yvonne looked over the clover charm as she asked "So it means I'm also the other one?"  
"You are" Miroslav said "But both of you need to take DNA test to prove that you're both having my father's genetics" then he added "Now we need to wait for the other two"  
"Hmm...." Marina sighed as she rested her head on Trent's arm while she looked over Miroslav.  
"I think I'm not related with this. Gotta go" Karina sighed as she grabbed the pack of cat food as she almost leaving the scene until she heard Dejan's voice "Hurry up, Mo!"

She stopped as she noticed both Dejan and Mo arrived there. The Egyptian jogged toward his Croatian friend as he sighed "You guys leaved me behind"  
"Because you're such a slowpoke" Dejan groaned.  
Karina silenced again as she glanced over Mo since it's their third time they met again... by accident "Oh...."  
Dejan glanced to her then he nudged his friend "She's here"  
"What else, Dej?" Mo asked until he flustered suddenly when he glanced over Karina then looked away.  
"Now another love birds is blooming" Miroslav sighed as he glanced toward them before he warned to Marina and Yvonne "Stay here" then he walked toward Karina, Mo and Dejan.  
Virgil glanced over both Marina with Trent and Yvonne with Andy before he nudged his left back friend "So is she your Cinderella that Alex talked about?"  
"Back off!" Yvonne hissed as she pushed Virgil aside to protect Andy.  
"Easy, lass. He's my friend here" Andy interrupted, chuckled lightly.

"Now who else coming...." the photographer sighed as he glanced over Karina, his blue eyes glanced over the white lily charm that visible in front of her cream white shirt "What's that?"  
Karina surprised a bit as she gripped the charm until Mo asked him "Are you trying to be a creep?"  
"Mo! I mean, no I don't!" Then Miroslav sighed "How could I can explain three of you about this?"  
"Just spill it" Dejan sighed.  
Miroslav silenced again as he glanced over Karina as he asked "What do you know about your mother?"  
"Well... based from what my grandma told me, her name is Yasmin Mahfouz, and she came from Istanbul. She worked as maid for one German before she moved to Liverpool along with him" Karina explained.  
"But do you know that you're actually his daughter?" Miroslav asked until Karina asked "Are you referring to the German who used to hire my mother work for him is my real father?"  
"It is... your mother, Yasmin got pregnant of his daughter and..." Miroslav pointed to Karina "It's you"  
"But how do you know about this?" Karina shocked of it, asking the blonde photographer.  
"What is he talking about?" Dejan sighed as he asked to Mo.  
"I even dont know either" Mo added.

"My father used to sleep with four different women and one of them was your mother who used to work as maid for his household. He impregnated her and when he wanted to propose her, she disappeared without a trace" Miroslav interrupted as it makes Mo shocked on the statement "Masha Allah... did I just heard it?"   
"What else you can prove me that I'm her biological daughter? If there's a DNA test about it, I'm still....." Karina silenced as she looked down as she cried in whispered tone "Yes, I'm actually an illegitimate child"  
The conversation makes Mo quickly grabbed Dejan away since it's impolite for them to hear their discussion even more.  
"Just calm down. He's trying to look for you, trying to redeem his mistakes. And he needs his daughters to inherit his fortune for all" Miroslav added.  
"That's no use!" Karina cried "If he has million pounds to give me, it can't erase the fact that I'm actually born out of wedlock"   
Miroslav shushed as he looked over the other girls and boys not far from him "Calm down. We'll discuss about this. Now come with me" then he glanced over Mo and Dejan as he shouted "Hey you two! Over here"

"Mo, he's calling us" Dejan whispered to his friend as he walked toward Miroslav and Karina followed with the other one.  
Those four gathered toward the rest as Miroslav said "To be honest I'm sorry since this is kinda shocking you"  
"Yes it's shocking since I don't have sisters here" Yvonne interrupted.  
"Patience. Now we need to track down another one sister of yours and it's done" then he showed them the picture of his father with Caucasian woman at Eiffel tower, and she wore the platinum tulip necklace "This is gonna be a last clue we have"

All of them looked over the photo until Miroslav noticed Virgil took out the tulip charm necklace from his bag and showed to him "Do you mean this?"  
"Kurwa!" Miroslav cussed silently as he looked over the charm "Where did you get this? Do you know her?"  
"Well.... I met her by accident when she was in trouble until I took her away for safety, then I took her a lift home" The Dutch giant explained as Trent able to recognise the moment he saw his SUV dashed along the way that evening.  
"If you have her number, contact her now. We need to meet her as soon as possible" Miroslav instructed as Virgil stepped aside away from the group for a couple minutes. He quickly sent a text to Amelia's number, luckily he got the laminated card that she gave him that night.

Meanwhile, Amelia sighed as she laid on her bed, playing a handheld game until she heard her phone beeped with notification. She sat up, checking her phone as there's a text written [Hey there. Sorry for the late text. I was going to text you tonight but someone wanted to meet you at park. It's kinda urgent here - Virgil]  
Amelia gasped then squealed excitedly then she replied [Alright, my prince charming. Let me dress up. Ten minutes from now - Ami]  
She put her phone on table as she get a quick shower then dressed up with light blue shirt which it has a text written [Ich bin ein Prinzessin], denim shorts, as well as white long socks and sneakers. She tied her hair in ponytail then put a cute sunglasses on. Grabbing her bag with some handy stuffs following with attaching something on her wrist which it's kinda water sprayer. She looked over the mirror as her mind played some imagination then whispered in singing tone "I want adventure in great wide somewhere, I want it more that I can tell.... But for once it might be grand to have someone understand. I want so much more than they've got planned...."  
Taking a deep breath, Amelia wore a bicycle helmet, elbow guards and shin guards before she grabbed the skateboard. Realising the bedroom door was locked from outside, she opened the window as she threw down a long curtain as a rope. She carefully climbed down to the ground, then get on her skateboard on head up to the park.

Meanwhile, everyone walked back to parking lot as Dejan secretly peeked behind Virgil until he saw the text, laughed "The prince charming she called you!!"  
That makes the Dutch giant looked around, quickly shoved his phone inside pocket, he noticed Mo, Trent and Andy laughed as well.  
"Oh my..." Marina smiled lightly as she noticed Yvonne shrugged on the boys behaviour.  
"Alright, alright! We will wait here for more give minutes. If she's still not coming up, we will leave her behind" Miroslav sighed as he grabbed his helmet to put on.   
Amelia stopped skateboarding as she noticed the glimpse of three cars and one motorbike as well as nine humans gathered around makes she walked faster toward them as she greeted "Hallo"  
Miroslav turned around as he glanced over Amelia then he asked "What kind of fashion are you wearing?" Then he asked Virgil "Is she the girl you're referring about?"  
Amelia removed her bicycle helmet then took out her sunglasses to reveal her green eyes, brushing her blonde hair.  
"Yes, she is the girl I talked about" Virgil replied honestly then looking down.  
"Kurwa" Miroslav gasped until he ended up shocked when Amelia took out frying pan from her bag as she scolded "How dare you called me whore?!"  
When she started to attack the photographer, Miroslav quickly hiding behind Virgil as he shouted "Help!!"  
The Dutch giant calmly let Miroslav hiding behind him as he said "Wait. Actually he's the one who is looking for you"  
Miroslav peeked over as he watched Amelia pit back frying pan inside her bag. He even feel embarrassed by watching Dejan and Andy laughed at him.  
"Now everything is almost done. Now follow me" then Miroslav glanced over the boys "And you have to follow me as well, you've just involved in this indirectly"

(Time skip)

After almost an hour, the motorbike and three cars parked before the mansion as all of them went inside the front lounge. For Yvonne, Karina and Amelia, It was a first time they stepped inside the large mansion which it revealed their new story of them.  
Kyle-Ryll rushed toward them as he said "Miro, father is still at living room"  
"I know that, idiot" Miroslav whispered to him "Luckily I just found what he wants"  
Marina started getting nervous to meet her father again but Trent was by her side, grabbing her hand to calm her down.  
They walked to living room as Ernst glanced toward each of the girls "There you are, my daughters. Have a seat"  
"Your... daughter?" Yvonne raised her eyebrows in confusion as she glanced to Andy "I don't like to face him another day"  
"It won't be too long" Andy whispered back as he sat next to her. While Marina and Trent sat down side by side, Karina sat next at the edge of couch, and Amelia sat on the other side. Dejan, Mo and Virgil sat at the other part of couch opposite the others.   
"Luckily I'm able to meet you before I die" Ernst coughed badly as Miroslav quickly rubbed his back to soothe him down "To be honest, I thought meeting you might be a shocking thing that you ever heard since neither of you ever heard about me"  
"We do" Karina sighed, then looking down.

"Put down your necklace and I'll tell you a whole story" Ernst instructed as he watched Marina, Karina and Yvonne removed their necklaces then placed on table, while Miroslav put Amelia's tulip necklace after that. Ernst took out four sephia photos and an old journal as he sorted each of the photos and necklace to match them. Then he opened the diary as he warned "Be careful on what you've just heard. This might be shocking you" then He started narrating "I met each of these women since my job as entrepreneur required me to travel around the world. I was young to think about the pros and cons of it"   
Then he glanced to Karina as he said "My first woman I fell in love with was a Turkish woman named Yasmin Mahfouz, she worked with me for almost a decade even she agreed to follow me migrated to Liverpool. To be honest, her loyalty and commitment for her job attracted me.... until one night... I can't control my own lust over her. I went to her bedroom when she was asleep..."  
The statement makes Karina cupped her mouth, she able to predict what happened to her mother that time until she ended up crying. Amelia let her rested her head on her shoulder as she whispered "I'm sorry..."  
"Not long after that..." Ernst glanced over Amelia as he added "I met Paula Speichern. The art lecturer in one prestigious university in Paris. She was a gorgeous woman, and smart. Thanks to her French and Swedish-German genetics she had, she became the most beautiful and smart woman that I ever met. We both met in one charity event in university she was working, having a date and we both slept together a few times..."  
Amelia just silenced as she didn't know the exact story of her mother's origin before she moved to Liverpool.  
"However, the relationship between us not worked out when I found out she had another children with another man. So I moved to Rome... when I met Regina Archuleta" Ernst added as he glanced to Marina.  
Amelia bite her lips since she realised that she used to have a brother but he died when she was young. But she didn't want to tell anyone about it since it might be shocking to tell them about her real story.

"Regina was having a holiday with her friends when we both met accidentally in Juliet's mansion. She was something else. I couldn't describe how great she was. Even she's a mother material as well.... I still remember when she cooked my favourite meal then having a dance together with slow romantic music following with-" just when Ernst narrated, Marina stood up as she warned "Stop. Please don't tell me that you cheated on my mother only because of you can't choose either of them"  
Trent stood up as well as he gently pushed her to sit down next to him. He noticed she rested her head on his shoulder, cried of what she heard about her mother's story.  
"And lastly... I went back to England, that's when I met one beautiful jazz singer named Yolanda McGuire" Ernst glanced to Yvonne as he added "One of the most beautiful woman I ever met. Her voice mesmerised me when I was suffering from what I've faced with failed relationship. We both had a drink together, and ended up drunk..."

Yvonne raised her eyebrows as she grabbed Andy's hand as she said "That's enough. I'm done" she quickly get up as she leaved the living room. Andy followed after her as well as everyone watched both of them leaved.  
Ernst closed the journal as he said "I'll continue the other part next time. This might be so complicated to explain on what happened next"  
"That was such a tragedy. Why did you ever thought to-" Dejan interrupted until Miroslav knocked his head to keep him silent.  
"Please don't tell anyone about what you've heard of. These girls here are my daughters from my past sins, and I don't want they get disgraced by everyone's mouth" Ernst warned the boys.  
Amelia looked around as she noticed the clock showing it was 8:30pm "How long do I need to stay here? I need to go home before 12"

"Just one moment, Miss Speichern. I need to inform you that all of you must take a DNA test to make sure that you're my real daughters" Ernst added as he coughed badly. Miroslav quickly get him up.  
"I think it's over for now. He needs some rest" Kyle-Ryll sighed as he helped Miroslav to guide Ernst away from living room.  
Amelia get up from her seat as she grabbed her bag straps when Virgil approached her and he asked "Shall I take you a lift home now?"  
"Definitely" Amelia looked down as she sighed. They both were the first one leaved the house while Karina watched the others.  
"So what are you waiting for, Mo? Talk to her" Dejan whispered to his friend.  
"What for? Is it kinda necessary?" Mo asked back until he get pushed by Dejan until reaching to the couch where Karina sat at.  
It makes Karina get up as she watched him apologised for what happened.  
"It's fine" Karina sighed "But I don't have any vehicle to get back home. I shall take a taxi for this"  
"It's fine. I can take you a ride home" Then Mo ended up blushing when he mentioned it "Just once. Since you don't have a car"

"I have actually, it's just I'm rarely to drive" Karina said "And I'm not quite used to get drive home by a man alone" then she added "Let me text my grandma first so she know that I'm with you guys"   
"Go ahead" Mo chuckled as he turned away, Karina sent a text to her grandma about where she was and decided to get back home by someone dropping her at house soon.  
Meanwhile, Marina sighed as she adjusted her seat to face Trent then she said "Looks like I need to get used for this" she stroked his cheek as she added "You don't have to be worry about me. I'll be okay here"  
"Just take care of yourself" Trent smiled lightly, kissing her forehead as he get up then leaving the living room following Karina, Mo and Dejan. It makes she's the only one decided to stay in mansion.  
At the same time, Yvonne stood at mansion backyard, crossed her arms as she still shocked of the statement about her origin as well as who her mother was. Andy stood next to her as he playfully poked her shoulder until she asked him "What for?"  
"Sorry for what I've just heard about you. Maybe we should get back home and have some drink?" Andy asked.  
"Get back home to yours right?" Yvonne asked as she turned to him "Listen up, Scottish lad. We both can stay together, but remember that we both doesn't have anything between us" she warned him.  
Andy sighed "If that's what you want, lass. You're the boss"  
"What did you say?" Yvonne asked in curious but it makes Andy grinned wide.

In shorts, only Marina stayed in the mansion with Miroslav and Kyle-Ryll as well as Ernst, while Karina and Amelia get dropped off at their home by their partner, while Yvonne decided to stay with Andy for next couple days.  
They are aware that they need to take DNA test for getting the solid proof of Ernst's statement that they're his valid daughters. And then, the inheritance process will be take place and everything will be done soon.

Marina rested at edge of bed as she looked over the window, her mind still thinking of both Antonio and Trent as she glanced to the stars. She started praying "Dear God, please hear my prayer. I want to see Antonio once again. Protect him no matter where he is..... and give me a chance to meet Trent once again"

Karina returned to her apartment as she noticed her grandma went asleep in her bedroom makes she decided to take short shower then changed into sleeping outfit then get her sleep in living room. Luckily she didn't have a work tomorrow.

Meanwhile, Yvonne took a sip of beer as she rested against the lower side of couch then she noticed Andy heading to bedroom with wearing Home Alone pyjama which it makes her laughed.  
"What for?" Andy asked as he looked down over his pyjama.  
"You're already grown up but still liking that childhood movie" Yvonne chuckled then she placed the bottle of beer on coffee table as she rested on couch and hugged a pillow. She can't stop grinning while having some sleep.

At the same time, Amelia rested on her bed as she hugged Olaf plushie, looking up to ceiling "You know what, Olaf? I've just met Virgil once again. And I can say that he's nice with me. He didn't mind of seeing who I am and what I dressed like. It's just... I'm still shocked" then she poked his nose "I don't know that my father is actually a rich man, and he leaved 'mother' for something that I don't know..." then she looked over the plushie as he asked "Olaf, do you missed Ariel?"  
But there's no response from that unanimated object. Ariel was Amelia's brother who he died when she was three years old. As far as she remembered, her 'mother' really loved Ariel more than her even she gave him what he wanted for. Until one moment, he fell from their apartment and it traumatised her 'mother' terribly.   
And that's the reason why Paula brought Amelia to Liverpool. She didn't want any memory from her late son in Paris haunted her again. And it also caused her became an overprotective mother for Amelia so she won't lose her instead.  
"I missed Ariel. But it's better to let him go" Amelia mumbled as she hugged Olaf "But now, my heart is only belong to Virgil"  
Then she looked over the ceiling again, her eyes closed as she sang "But if I know you, I know what you'll do... you loved me at once the way you did once upon a dream...." 

\-----------  
At the same time at Amber's night club named Shanghai Nights, Julian went inside as he looked around if he ever seen glimpse of Amelia inside until he feel been dragged away by someone.  
Amber brought him into private room as she scolded "You bloody idiot. The girl you brought to us earlier already went away" then she added "I need you to bring her back to us" us"


	6. Episode 5

4 years ago.....  
"Antonio, there you are" Marina gasped as she ran toward him before reaching closer to him when they were last met in airport in Madrid. That was their last time they talked together before Antonio departed to England for joining Liverpool Academy. She hugged him, smiled lightly even light tears flowing over her cheek.  
"It's okay, Marina. I won't forget you no matter how far I'll go" Antonio promised her as he kissed her forehead "Send my regards to your mother, okay?"  
As he heard the accouchement of the flight departure to Heathrow, Antonio parted away as he grabbed his suitcase and walked away to platform. Marina just ended up speechless since she didn't know what else to say....  
Because that's the last time they met....

  
\---------  
Marina sat up as she awaked from her sleep, rubbing her eyes when the middle aged woman who she called herself Madame Madzukíc pulled the cart with porcelain teapot and cups served a warm tea for her "Good morning, señorita. Hope you got enough sleep for today"  
"I think so" Marina said "But what do I need to do today?"  
"There's nothing much, except following your brother for work?" The tea lady answered.  
"May I know what is Miroslav working for living?" Marina asked again.  
"Well... he works as photographer for one newspaper company. Mostly he involved in crimes and local politics" Madame Madzukíc added then she pushed the cart away out from bedroom.

  
(Time skip)

  
Marina headed downstairs with wearing light red blouse and long skirt when she noticed Miroslav and Kyle-Ryll had their sausages and pancakes while Ernst been helped by the main butler to take medicine "Morning"  
Miroslav glanced to Marina as he waved his hand "Morning! Come join us"  
Marina silenced then shook her head "It's okay. I'm not hungry"  
"Eh?" Miroslav raised his eyebrows.  
"I think you're still can't accept that you're now part of this family" Kyle-Ryll added.  
"It's not that... I just... I missed Antonio" Marina said.  
Kyle-Ryll hummed then he asked "Let's see.... so the white guy with black haired one right?" He guessed.  
"That's Andy Robertson, idiot!" Miroslav yelled.  
Kyle-Ryll sighed then he make another guess "Well.... the guy with curly hair?"  
Miroslav groaned "That's Mohamed Salah!"

  
"So which one Antonio is?" Kyle-Ryll asked instead.  
"He's my childhood friend. He came to Liverpool to become a footballer since last four years, but now he's disappeared without trace when I came to visit him" Marina explained.  
Miroslav hummed then he remembered something "As far as I know, Trent Alexander-Arnold used to play in Liverpool Academy. Maybe he can help you to figure out where Antonio is"  
"I already told him about that but..." then Marina silenced again "I want to meet Trent somehow"  
"Just text him" Miroslav sighed.

  
\-----------  
Meanwhile, Karina walked out earlier as she decided to visit some cats at animal shelter and feeding them. The apartment where she lived at not allowed to keep pets so she only has no choice but to visit the animal shelter not far from her apartment if she wanted to spend time with the animals.   
Mo at the same time jogged along the way the neighbourhood and heading to park, only realising he walked past Karina when he also been far away from her. He turned around, pulling down headphones from his ears. He didn't know where was she going this time, since it's not their first time they met. He changed his mind to follow after her silently, with hoping he found out where she was heading.

  
That's when he spotted her entering the animal shelter, talking to the volunteers before she went to the cats section and feed them. She poured some dry cat foods inside the bowl while watching them having some bites, calming her down.   
"Come on, little cutie. I know you're so hungry..." Karina whispered as she brushed one of the cat fur without realising Mo came in as he asked "So is this what you like to spend time with besides working to treat the animals?"  
Karina gasped as she get up, turning around to him "You scared me...."  
The Egyptian smiled lightly, looking down in embarrassment "Sorry for that..."  
"It's fine" then Karina asked "But why are we meet again? Is it kinda coincidence?"  
"Well... I think it's all arranged by Allah for us. He knows it all" Mo shrugged lightly then kneed down as he brushed another cat fur, tsk'ed lightly.  
"I still remember that you're a cat lover. So how about your cat?" Karina asked.  
"It's fine... and Scrubs able to walk and play like usual with my other cat" he answered.  
"Thank goodness. I wish I can take a look on your cats... someday" Karina joked which it makes him chuckled softly.

  
However, their conversation making someone, the other male who watched over them felt disappointed on how Karina treated Mo, until he get the camera then recorded the video of them talked together inside the animal shelter.

  
\-------------  
At the same time, Yvonne just finished her class in college as she hummed lightly, holding a sketchbook that she used to draw Andy's portrait on it. Her lecturers complimented her detailed drawing and she wanted it to become resources for her upcoming assignments soon. As she stopped by the charity shelter building where she remembered the first time she met Andy, she noticed him with the other friend sorted some packet of healthy snacks inside trolley following with fruit juice in packs. She waited outside until the door opened to reveal both Andy and his friend pushed the cart "Hey..." she said.  
Andy turned to her as he said "Hey lass. How's going with your college?"  
Yvonne smirked lightly "My lecturer likes my drawing of you"

  
That statement makes Andy chuckled, looking away since he never thought someone might be used him as inspiration for her assignment.  
"I'm not quite worthy to be someone's inspiration" Andy added.  
"But you do for me" she said then added "By the way, do you need anything for help? Because I have no assignments to work on until next week"   
"Well... we will give away some snacks for the homeless people around the city and that's all" he said.  
"Oh... how about your training?" She asked.  
"We got off day for today, just we will having a match tomorrow evening" Andy replied.  
"Cool... wish I can watch you on pitch closer. Maybe I'm gonna stay indoor and watch you from TV" she joked.

  
The volunteer friend chuckled lightly on their conversation while three of them walked side by side with Andy pushed the cart with some snacks and drinks.  
"By the way, once we're done here, I'm going to visit my orphanage and meet my former caretakers. Will you join me?" Yvonne asked in curious then Andy replied "Aye sure, if that's what you want"  
"Now we are both working class heroes though" Yvonne grinned as she nudged Andy aside, laughed together.

  
\-----------  
Inside Speichern house, Amelia sighed as she played Battleship with her Olaf plushie when Paula opened the door as she asked "Ami, do you need anything?"  
"Nope" Amelia sighed as she sat up before she asked "Mother, can I go find a job soon?"  
"What for, Amelia? You've been fired up from barista and the boutique you're working with already shut down. What else do you can work as?" Paula asked.  
Well... being a busker or selling my drawings and crafts?" Amelia hummed as she laid on floor then hugged her Olaf. Paula entered the bedroom, sat next to her as she brushed her hair.

  
"Poor you, Ami. You're working hard for our family. But why do you need to force yourself for this?" Paula asked worryingly.  
"I only finished high school, mother. I already been offered to college in Germany but you asked me to decline it. Now I don't know what else to do to raise money for you" Amelia sat back as she pouted sadly.  
Paula hugged her, rubbing her back "I know you are so ambitious, but I prefer if you stay here with me. You're the only child I have for now"  
"Yeah right..." Amelia sighed "Mother knows best"  
Paula kissed her daughter's forehead then she get up and leaving the bedroom "I'm going to buy some groceries. Keep yourself busy, okay?"

  
The blonde girl silenced again, closed the door behind her then jumped to her bed, reaching her phone to check any incoming text messages from Virgil but... none.  
Groaning heavily, she attempted to send a text [Hallo my prince charming. Do you already forget me? 😭]

  
Meanwhile the Dutch giant went outside to his SUV when he got the text message, then he replied [No, why would I forget you, princess? Please don't cry 😘] then he added another text [I'm going to meet my friends anyway]  
Amelia raised her eyebrows then she replied [I want to meet them. Lead me the way] then she huffed heavily since she needed to dress up with new outfits. She wore red shirt with black knee-length skirt, as well as white socks and sneakers. She grabbed her bag to sling over her side then went downstairs with humming some song.

  
Without realising, Julian with the other two men which they're Amber's men went to Amelia's house as they stopped by front door. He knocked the door as he shouted "Princess Amelia, open up! I know you're still inside"  
She gasped when she heard Julian's voice from outside, making her quickly grabbed the boomerang that attached on her belt then rushed to kitchen door. Opening it then running faster along the back alley, trying to make sure herself being safe but it ended up with Julian and the other men chased after her.  
"Coke back here!" Julian yelled.

  
Hoping there would be a miracle, Amelia ran along the main streets as she rushed against the crowds, trying to find a safe hideout until she spotted Virgil's SUV stopped at the junction. She slammed her hands on the driver side door as she quickly went to passenger side and heading inside. The Dutch giant looked over her as he asked "What's the matter?"  
"Julian!" Amelia answered as she pointed to her ex boyfriend that stopped before the SUV.  
The traffic light went green as he accelerated away from there. Julian screamed in pain when he felt his foot been pressed by the tyre makes he looked over the vehicle as he warned "You'll get for this, Amelia!!"

  
(Time skip)

  
The SUV stopped before the restaurant after a few minutes ride, Amelia sighed as she put back the boomerang inside the case "Thanks for saving me again" then she added "But I don't want to be damsel in distress here"  
"It's fine. And it's not your fault anyway" Virgil replied as he emerged from vehicle, noticing Amelia huffed, glaring over surrounding then she walked closer to him and whispered "Please keep closer to me. I'm worried if he came back"  
It makes him grabbed her hand, guiding her inside the restaurant then claimed each seat side by side. Amelia looked over the restaurant atmosphere which it has Mediterranean vibes as she asked "So where are your friends now?"

  
"They'll coming here shortly" he replied then looked over the window as he noticed there's another two car stopped side by side "There they are"  
Joe and Gini emerged from their car each as Amelia raised her eyebrows. Then she turned to Virgil as she asked "Wait! Are they Joe Gomez and Gini Wijnaldum?"  
He chuckled "Glad you can recognise them"  
"Hey mate!" Joe approached in as he and Gini make high-five with Virgil, laughed together. Amelia watched them sat opposite her then she lend her hand to them "Amelia Speichern. Nice to meet you" then those two males shook her hand.

  
"Who is she actually, bud?" Gini asked suddenly then he playfully nudged Virgil's side "Is she your girlfriend?"  
Watching her prince charming getting blushed making Amelia chuckled lightly.  
"We both just met since last two days. There's no special relationship between us" Virgil replied.  
"Nah... we both actually already met in café since last three weeks. I was the one who served double espresso for him, which it's made by love" Amelia explained.  
"Made by love?" Joe laughed, making Virgil covered his face in embarrassment.

  
"I don't know he's such a shy boy" she giggled lightly then peeked over the Dutch giant when she noticed the bun at back of his head brought her in curiosity. She playfully poked it with making a sound effect by her mouth "Beep! Beep! Beep!"  
Her actions making Virgil quickly cupped his bun as he whispered to her "What are you doing?"  
"I like your cute bun. It really fits on your hair" Amelia complimented.  
"Do you know that his hair is his weakness, especially if it's out of his bun?" Gini interrupted making Amelia smirked evilly.  
"I can imagine how it looked like when he put his hair down" then she asked Virgil teasingly "Is it better than Mo?"  
"Much better than Mo's" he sighed.

  
\--------------  
Meanwhile, Marina and Miroslav were inside car as they both were going to the mall. The Hispanic girl checked over her phone as she got a text message from Trent written [I'm already at mall, waiting for you, babe 😗]  
"So is he already arrived at mall?" Miroslav asked as he turned the steering wheel when the car arrived at mall parking lot.  
"He is" Marina replied, sighed lightly.

  
As the car stopped by at parking lot, both of them emerged from vehicle, heading inside mall until Marina spotted Trent sat on bench with checking on his phone "Hola!"  
Trent get up, shoving his phone inside pocket, curving a light smile when Marina hugged him and kissed his cheek "Missing me?" He asked.  
"Of course I am. I feel like more comfortable and safe when I'm with you" Marina smiled as she rested her head on his arm.  
Miroslav laughed "Sounds like you're a boyfriend material, T boy" he slapped Trent's back while Marina chuckled.

  
"So what are you both waiting for? We both are going to watch movie together, right?" Trent asked to Marina.  
"Watch movie? I disagree!!" Miroslav interrupted.  
"But why, Miro? I thought you're fine with Trent here" Marina asked awkwardly.  
"Why he didn't buy another ticket for me?" Miroslav asked.  
It makes three of them silenced then Trent said "It's fine. You can join us"  
Miroslav smirked lightly then he warned him "Remember, if you're trying to take advantage on my sister, I'll shove you inside white screen"

  
Three of them walked along the way to movie theatre, while Miroslav went to snack counter, Marina noticed Trent glared to one side of the theatre when he remembered something....

  
_*Flashback start*_   
_3 years ago....._   
_Antonio rushed upstairs as he spotted his friends in Liverpool Academy: Trent, Rhian and Ki-Jana makes he waved his hand "Hey!"_   
_Trent glared to him as he make high-five "You never make us waiting for so long, mate"_   
_"Sorry, sorry, mi amigo. I got stuck in traffic jam" Antonio chuckled as he held his head, trying to bear the aching pain on it._   
_"What's the matter with your head?" Rhian asked._   
_"Ah, nothing. It's just I got lack of sleep" Antonio lied._   
_Everyone silenced for a while then Ki-Jana reminded "The movie is gonna starting soon. Who's going to buy a ticket?"_   
_"How about we make paper rock scissors? The winner doesn't need to pay for the tickets" Trent suggested makes he, Rhian and Ki-Jana gathered in circle to play paper rock scissors to decide without realising Antonio slowly passed out, laying unconscious on the floor. Hearing a loud thump, three of them rushed toward Antonio as they tried to wake him up._   
_*Flashback end*_

  
"Trent?" Marina asked as it makes him returned to reality "What's the matter?"  
He glared to her, shaking her head "Nothing, it's just... I remembered of someone"  
"Who?" Marina playfully pinched his arm while Miroslav grabbed a bucket of popcorn and three bottles of mineral water, arriving toward them "Who's going to buy the ticket?"

  
\-----------  
Meanwhile, Karina grinned lightly as she walked back home to her apartment, since meeting with a guy named Mohamed Salah was the sweetest moment that she ever had. Even she spent hours to feed the cats and bunnies with him even she laughed by how some hamsters crawled along his curly hair. She closed the door behind her when her grandmother asked "Where have you been, Karina?"  
"I went to animal shelter, of course" Karina replied until she noticed her grandmother showed her the pictures of her and Mo spent time at that place "Grandma, where did you get that?"  
"You're going to get married by next week and you're still trying to get close with another man?" Her grandmother asked "How long you already known him?"  
"We just met since last... two days. He's one of my patients who came to my clinic with his cat" Karina answered.

  
Her grandmother, Belinda warned her "Break up with him immediately. In next two days, my friend from Singapore and his son going to visit us and going to propose on you. And if they're interested on you, the engagement ceremony will be take place in same day"  
"But...." Karina stepped aside before she rushed inside her bedroom, locking it from inside. She cried silently, covering her face on pillow since she can't accept the fact that she had to get engaged that quick with a future husband that she never known. Furthermore, she just known Mo for a few days and it took a while to get their chemistry together.... until now.  
Belinda peeked over the door as she sighed "I'm sorry Karina but I have to do this for your good. You're not that young anymore to stay single"

  
\-------------  
At the same time, Yvonne stepped inside the orphanage following with Andy, she wanted to show him the past time. The headmistress came over as she greeted "Welcome back, Yvonne"  
"Mrs Johnson, glad to see you again" Yvonne hugged her then kissed her cheek. Andy glared over them until he heard some boys peeked over behind wall. One of them said "That's Andy Robertson!"  
The Scottish male chuckled as the boys ran toward him happily as they sang "Oh Andy Andy...."

  
Yvonne smirked as she watched Andy guided the boys to backyard, grabbing a football to invite them to play football together. Then she called over some girls as she guided them to another room for playing dressing up and story telling.  
Each of those two spent their time with those kids until one of the boys, Brian accidentally kicked the ball through the window until Yvonne shocked as she noticed it hit toward her lap.  
Andy rushed inside the room as he picked up the ball "Sorry for that"  
Yvonne smirked lightly as she glanced back to him "It's fine. Just be careful"  
Some of the boys peeked over the window to see what happened inside, looking over Andy and Yvonne get their eye contact making one of the girl, Mia asked "Yvonne, are you and Andy loving each other?"

  
She blushed as she looked over Andy, scratching his cheek "Well it's kinda complicated"  
"Are you both going to be mommy and daddy? Are you going to have... kiss?" Another girl, Natasha asked them.  
Yvonne glanced to Andy as she whispered "Looks like they're liking us"  
"But not in this way" Andy smiled with blushing cheeks.

  
\---------------  
After an hour having a short meeting in restaurant, Amelia and Virgil walked side by side as she said "Thanks for this awesome opportunity to meet your friends" then she wrapped her arms around his, hugging him "You're the best"  
He chuckled lightly "Its not a big deal..."  
Amelia hummed then she looked up to him "I have something to ask you... I like to give anyone nicknames. May I give you nickname.... [Virgie]?"

  
Her statement makes Virgil cupped his face in embarrassment "Suit yourself" then his brown eyes glared up and down of her.  
Amelia surprised on his eye contact as she warned him "Be careful with your eyes on me. Otherwise the mole at under eye will be dropped off" she joked as both of them laughed.

  
They both walked along the way until they stopped in sudden when Amelia spotted something attractive inside the shop. She walked inside as she glared over the pocket watch with a tulip design at background "It's so beautiful...."  
Virgil followed up as he asked "So are you interested to buy it?"

  
"Yeah..." Amelia sighed as she looked over the price tag of it then she checked over her purse as she said "But my cash only enough for half of total price. Maybe... next time" she looked little glum, glared down to her shoes.  
"How about we split the bill? It might be fair" he suggested, making her surprised as she replied "But I don't want to burden you" she almost cried then rested her head on his chest "I'm just a princess of nobody. I'm not deserved for this"

  
Sighing lightly, both of them agreed to split the bill to buy the pocket watch that Amelia wanted for.  
As they both walked out from the shop, the blonde girl grabbed the paper bag with a box of pocket watch, smiled lightly " _Danke schön_ , Virgil" then she kissed his cheek "From now on, I'll reserve my kisses only for you, Liebling"  
Hearing what Amelia addressed him making him blushed heavily, grabbing her hand to guide her back home.

  
\-----------  
Time skip to night time....  
Marina went back home at the mansion, having dinner with Miroslav, Kyle-Ryll and Ernst. But she still silenced, her eyes focused on the warm soup with image of Trent played in her sight. Since she had date with him, she felt like he kept a secret from her. She noticed he glared over surrounding, silenced like he wasn't supposed to be.   
"Marina, eat up. The soup is getting cold" Miroslav whispered to her.  
"I know... but I can't stop thinking of Trent" Marina whispered back.  
Miroslav groaned as he still remembered the moment he went out with her and Trent, and he noticed that male kept silent and glaring around which it brought him to suspicion "I understand. We will talk with him later"

  
At the same time, Yvonne laid on the couch as she looked so exhausted from her work all day while Andy sat on floor next to her "Do you need some drink?"  
"Nah...." Yvonne groaned as she shifted her position then whispered to her ear "Do you still remember what are the kids told us?"  
"What do you mean?" Andy asked in curious.  
The black eyed female smirked as she glared sharply to him, brushing his pale white cheek "They asked us if we both are... loving each other?"  
Andy silenced, surprised on her question making him looked down.  
"Well.... I think we are both only ended up getting friend zoned" Yvonne groaned then she turned around, her back faced him as she hugged pillow. Andy shocked on what she reacted then he whispered "Good night, lass"

  
At the same time, Amelia chuckled as she grabbed the electronic chest, pressing the button and it opened itself. She kept a few polaroids, dried flowers, cute badges, keychains, an used ticket for museums and galleries and a fountain pen with her name carved on it.   
She opened the branded satin box to reveal the pocket watch that she and Virgil bought together. Her fingers played every inch of it as she whispered "I'll keep this and appreciate it..." then she put it inside the electronic chest and closed it. Taking a deep breath, she looked over her Flounder and Sebastian plushie as she sang "I've got gadgets and gizmos a plenty. I've got whozits and whatzits galore... You want thingamabobs? I got twenty. But who cares? No big deal. I want more..."

  
Meanwhile, Karina sat before her study table as she wrote something in her notebook, trying to not cry when she thought of Mo. She couldn't believe that she needed to get married with someone else that she didn't know, when she started developing crush on someone. She glared to the window, looking over to bunch of stars then wrote something on her notebook

  
_Dear beautiful human named Mohamed Salah,_   
_I'm sorry for writing this sudden letter. Maybe this is our last time we met. Actually, my grandmother arranged me a wedding ceremony with someone that I barely know. I don't want to disobey her so I decided to follow what's the best for her._   
_I have a word for you, consider what we've experienced earlier was just a dream. I started to develop feeling on you but for now, I have to forget you._   
_I hope we both able to face the better future ahead and being happy with better person we will have. Once again, I'm sorry. May my prayer always be with you._   
_Sincerely, Karina Mahfouz_

  
She stopped writing as she buried her face on table, cried lightly when she unable to forget him.  
Will there is a future for her and incomplete love?


	7. Episode 6

That night, Miroslav was inside his office as he checked over the documents that he needed to investigate regarding the origins of each women that his father used to sleep with. He compared each sephia photos before he flipped each pages of his father's journal to find any important points that proven the statement that the four daughters might be truly exists. Groaning heavily, he wrote the short essays on his notebook. Every information about Regina Archuleta, Yasmin Mahfouz, Paula Speichern and Yolanda McGuire had been taken down on it and needed to be sealed with care. He didn't want anyone else know about it except himself, Ernst and Kyle-Ryll. It was too early for the girls to find out the truth of their mother's suffering by what Ernst done to them.

  
\-----------  
At the next morning at Melwood Training Centre......  
Inside the fitting room, Trent sat on bench as he still remembering the moment with Antonio especially after the incident that changed the whole life perspective

  
_*Flashback start*_   
_A few hours later at hospital...._   
_Antonio opened his eyes as it was blurry to see florescent lights following with blurry images of Trent makes he asked "Where am I?"_   
_"You're in hospital, mate. You ended up passed out recently" Trent replied, trying to hide the bad news that the doctor informed him._   
_"Hey... you're supposed to be happy for me, mi amigo. Why are you so... glum?" Antonio asked._   
_Trent sighed then he said "Doctor told me that you only have a year to stay alive. The brain tumour started spreading out so fast"_   
_Antonio silenced as he ended up speechless on what he just heard then whispered "Seriously?"_   
_*Flashback end*_

  
The loud slap of thick jersey at his back makes Trent returned to reality. He turned around, noticing Joe was beside him "Having another daydream about Little Red Riding Hood?"  
It just makes Trent looked away, wiping his face with his shirt "I'm just thinking of Antonio. I don't know how to explain to her about him"  
"Just tell her the truth. It's easy to be done" Alex interrupted.  
Trent shook his head, getting up as he said "Do you think it's easy to tell her that her best friend is no longer in this world?"  
It makes everyone silenced for a while. The young male decided to forget about it since the match will be started in next few hours.

  
At the other corner of fitting room, Dejan peeked over his Egyptian best friend as he noticed he kept smiling since that morning "Hey, Mo!"  
Mo get his shirt on as he noticed Dejan laughed to him by his speechless look "What for, bud?" He asked.  
Dejan grabbed the tumbler to mimic it as microphone as he asked "What's your story about that beautiful girl you've just met lately? Any story of her yet?"  
That question only makes Mo grinned then laughed. Sadio who sat next to him gave him a mischievous look while Bobby grinned wide making double thumb up. Even Dejan followed their laughter as well.

  
Meanwhile, Andy sighed as he folded his kit inside his bag when he remembered of what happened that morning in his house....

  
_*Flashback start*_   
_That morning, Andy grabbed his duffel bag as he went to the kitchen to grab some pack of snack bars as he asked "Gotta go now, lass!" Then he noticed the house went silent as he didn't hear Yvonne's voice since last night "Lass?" He went to living room but Yvonne wasn't there... and there's a note on coffee table which it written..._   
_[Sorry lad. Gonna get some fresh air outside. Will be back by tonight - Yvonne]_   
_*Flashback end*_

  
Andy snapped to reality by Gini's laugh when he heard he said to Virgil "Seriously, bud? What crossed in her mind to address you [Virgie] ? Why not she called you 'Virgin' instead?"  
It makes the Dutch giant blushed heavily, rubbing his face before he noticed Andy looked to them. Gini interrupted as he asked "What's the matter, Andy? Gotta some girl problems?"  
"If yes, so what else?" Andy asked back as he rested his hands on his jaw. He felt Virgil wrapped his arm behind his shoulder, and he asked "Come on. What does the Cinderella had done for today?"  
Andy silenced then he replied "I feel like we are ended up getting friend zoned"  
"What? Seriously?" Both of the Dutches asked.

  
\----------  
Meanwhile, Marina just finished her breakfast, getting up as the main butler picked the dishes up to bring them to kitchen. Miroslav glanced sharply to her then he get up as well, noticing the Hispanic girl sat on couch with reading book "Come on, Marina. How long are you going through this? Are you don't want to meet Antonio again?" He asked.  
Marina closed the book as she asked "Are you sure that Trent hide something from me?"  
"He hide something?" Miroslav raised his eyebrow then he added "I think he is. But we can't force him telling you about this. There would be a reason why he did it"  
"What for?" Marina stood up, gritting her teeth until the loud door knock snapped them to reality. Miroslav opened the door which it revealed Yvonne stood before them "What for?"

  
(Time skip)

  
Yvonne took a sip of tea as she glanced over Marina and Miroslav "I feel like Andy doesn't like me"  
The blonde photographer jaw dropped while Marina asked "So you actually have feelings on Andy, but he denied it?"  
"Maybe...." Yvonne groaned.  
"I thought you both live under one roof and... behave like normal couple" Miroslav said.  
"We haven't been a couples yet!" Yvonne stood up as she took out her shoe, wanting to hit Miroslav but Marina quickly get up as she stopped her.  
"Calm down, Yvonne. How can Andy like you if you behaved like this?" Marina convinced her.  
Yvonne silenced then she sat down "Looks like what my heart said is right. There's no reason a man likes me"  
"No, no.... listen up. Andy might be like you, but... he's probably too shocked if the friendship suddenly shifted to romance. It's kinda hard" Miroslav interrupted "Maybe you can do something that might be give him attention"  
"Well... he prefers to help the homeless. That's what I know" Yvonne said.  
"There must be a couple or two that Andy likes and you can take the opportunity to make him interested on you" Marina suggested "So what else in the world that Andy like?"  
It makes Yvonne hummed as she remembered the moment Andy sang [Sweet Caroline] inside bathroom makes she smiled to herself.  
"What makes you smiling?" Marina nudged her lightly.  
"I think I know what he likes to do" Yvonne smirked.  
Kyle-Ryll came over as he asked "Miro, are you supposed to get to work today?"  
Miroslav sighed as he get up "Shit, yeah. I forgot that" then he added "And one more thing, there's a match for today. Liverpool vs Bournemouth. Around 5:30pm"  
"Can't wait to see Trent in action today" Marina smiled while Yvonne added with little gloomy look "Same for Andy"

  
\----------  
Meanwhile, inside the vet clinic, Karina sighed as she brushed her face while thinking of what her grandmother told her that morning.

  
_*Flashback start*_   
_Just when Karina served a traditional breakfast meal for her grandmother, she heard her started nagging "I already talked to my friend from Singapore. Her son just arrived here since couple days since he worked here. Tomorrow morning, she will be arrived in England and they'll visit us in same evening" then she added "Don't disappoint me. Your future husband already likes you and his mother wants you to impress him"_   
_*Flashback end*_

  
She snapped back to reality when the nurse opened the door as she asked "Dr Karina, we have a new patient waiting"  
She quickly wiped her tears then getting up "Just let them in"

  
\-----------  
Meanwhile, Amelia was inside her bathroom, sinking inside the clam-shaped tub with lots of bubbles surrounded her, covering her naked body. Her long legs popped out from tub, rested at the other side while she blow up some bubbles on air, giggled lightly. She still can't move on from thinking about having a date with Virgil. For her, it was a great moment she ever had since she started to learn to love. She never experienced how happy she was when she was with Julian. It was like she can see sincerity in Virgil's eyes.   
She rested her arms at the edge of tub, placing her chin on her arm as she looked over Flounder and Sebastian plushie that placed next to the tub. She asked "You know what, today is match day. I bet Virgil is gonna busy, right?"

  
Those two plushie didn't say anything which it makes she sighed "I'm gonna missed him. But I don't know how long I'm gonna wait..."   
When she felt satisfied with her bath time, she get up, drying up her whole body then covered herself in light pink bathrobe. She dried her hair with warm blower, brushing them to tidy up before heading back to her bedroom. She switched on television which it shown the match day started in next hour makes she rested at edge of bed, rubbing some Shea butter lotions along her skin then hugging her Olaf plushie, looking over screen. Then she grabbed her phone as she texted him [Good luck, my prince charming 😘] then she put her phone aside.  
\-----------

  
Meanwhile, the Dutch giant was inside the team bus with his teammates when he got a text from Amelia. He read it over then replied [Thanks, princess] without realising Gini was looking for him.  
\-----------

  
At the same time at Miroslav's workplace in media company, he was checking on some newspaper article to be printed soon on his laptop when he had been approached by his boss. He get up as he noticed his boss came along with another young male who he barely know.  
"Miroslav, this is our new colleague from Singapore, Ammar" the boss said as the blonde photographer shook his hand then added "And he is working along with you for the upcoming project. The sport article about Liverpool players"  
Miroslav coughed then asked "Am I actually working on crimes and local politics stuffs?"  
"Yes you do. But you're having an extra task with Ammar in sport section. Good luck" his boss patted his shoulder then leaved both Miroslav and Ammar. The new reporter sat on empty table next to him as he asked "I heard you're been labeled as the most trusted staff here"

  
"Yeah, but not really" Miroslav sat down as he brushed his blonde hair. He grabbed the mug of coffee as he realised it's empty "Kurwa. I need to refill my coffee" He get up from his seat as he went to pantry.  
Without realising, Ammar looked around then he grabbed Miroslav's camera as he checked over the content which he found much pictures of Marina and Trent, Yvonne and Andy, Karina and Mo as well as Amelia and Virgil. He shocked on the discovery makes he grabbed the USB cable then transferred most of the photos to his laptop. Then he found an envelope on Miroslav's table, opening it which it revealed the sephia photos of young Ernst with four different women makes he got an idea.  
\-------------

  
Back inside the mansion, Kyle-Ryll opened the door of theatre room as he invited Marina and Yvonne inside then switching on the projector which the white screen shown the channels to be aired "This room has Internet access which we can watch over thousands of TV channels worldwide, as well as downloading billions of movies and TV shows that we like"  
Marina took a seat next to Yvonne, noticing some buttons at armrest makes she asked "It seems this room is well organised and built for comfort" then she asked Kyle-Ryll "What are these buttons functioned for?"  
Kyle-Ryll pointed to four buttons at armrest as he said "The blue one is for massage, the green one is for adjusting the seat angles, the red one is for heat up the seat and..." he hummed.  
"How about the yellow one?" Yvonne asked then she pressed it in curiosity. A few minutes later, the main butler came inside with holding a tray with teapot and coffee pot "Tea or coffee, miss?"

  
Yvonne blinked her eyes as she was speechless on the service given for the theatre room before Kyle-Ryll interrupted "Serve her a cup of tea"  
The butler served a cup of tea then leaved the room. Marina responded "It's such a quite comfortably to have the first class service in this room"  
"Yeah. Technically" Kyle-Ryll chuckled then switched the channel to football themed as the live match of Liverpool vs Bournemouth just started "Now let's watch it" he sat down not far from the two girls, taking a can of beer then taking a sip.   
The same scenario also happens to Amelia, she watched the live match in her bedroom while having some bites of cookies.

  
(Time skip)

  
During end of first half of match, Kyle-Ryll yawned as he felt the match was kinda predictable with Liverpool leaded the game with 2-0, scored by Mo and Bobby.   
Marina and Yvonne giggled as they both started debating on how great Trent and Andy on pitch which they both almost compared them as the best defender until Miroslav slammed the door as he asked "Hey, is there any of you seen my camera?"  
Three of them glanced to the photographer as Kyle-Ryll answered "Check it inside your office? Maybe you leaved it behind"  
"I already rummaged over my office. The camera isn't with me" Miroslav said.  
"You're so careless, Miroslav. How could you leaved your camera behind? It's part of your stuff, right?" Yvonne groaned as she turned around to him.

  
"I usually bring my camera everywhere I'm going except...." Miroslav muted for a while, turning around as he mumbled inaudible words which it brought Kyle-Ryll asked "You okay, bud?"  
"Yeah, yeah...." Miroslav brushed his blonde hair as he took a seat next to Kyle-Ryll "Who scored so far?"  
"Mo Salah and Bobby Firmino" Kyle-Ryll answered.  
"I knew it! Can't wait for second half so soon" Miroslav slammed his fist on armrest excitedly.

  
Meanwhile, Amelia purred as she slipped a card into cardboard M&M vending machine, cupping her hand to make some candies fell on it before taking a full bite. She went back to the bed, hugging a pillow as she hoped to see more glimpses of Virgil in second half so soon.

  
When second half game started, Miroslav, Kyle-Ryll, Marina and Yvonne get their focus to watch every moment of the game, shouting and cheering and chanting of Liverpool team in action until a corner kick taken by James.   
"Come on, James Milner. In the name of Ribena...." Miroslav mumbled as he bite his nail while Kyle-Ryll looked silent to find out what happens next.

  
At the same time, Amelia cupped her chest since she felt like there's an upcoming goal which it might be cheering her up. But she wasn't sure who scored it.

  
Back to the game, James make a corner kick as it reached the penalty area, Virgil jumped up to make a header goal, and the away goalkeeper failed to reach his hand to catch the ball and...

  
"Goal!!!!!" Miroslav and Kyle-Ryll jumped together, hugged each other before the blonde photographer pressed his lips to the Interpol officer. Both of them surprised of it as Marina and Yvonne witnessed it.  
"Sorry" Miroslav chuckled as he sat down, blushing heavily.  
"It's fine" Kyle-Ryll replied coldly while he noticed Marina whispered to Yvonne "Now I know why Miro is so cold to girls"  
"But they're both are so cute" Yvonne added then giggled.  
Meanwhile, Amelia cheered excitedly when she witnessed the goal score makes she ran around the bedroom, even it makes Paula asked from living room downstairs "Ami, what are you so excited about?"  
Amelia quickly hopped on her bed, hugging a pillow as she replied "Nothing..." she giggled then rested her face to pillow to cover her blushing cheeks.

  
\-----------  
After the match ended with Liverpool won 3-0, following with post match interviews...   
Yvonne stretched out as she decided to leave the mansion to head back home "I think Andy is gonna waiting for me. I'll take another visit in another day, okay?"   
"It's fine. Even I can't wait to meet Trent once again" Marina smiled, kissing her cheek as she watched the tomboyish girl walked out to head back home with public transport after a few minutes walk to main road.  
Miroslav peeked over to the Hispanic girl as he asked "So do you gave her couple pep talk about her relationship with Andy?"  
"Just a bit... can't wait to figure out what happened to them ahead" Marina chuckled.

  
At the same time, Amelia switched off the television, laid on bed as she looked up to ceiling. She texted to Virgil which it's written [Congrats on your goal 😊 Wish I can offer you something to celebrate the victory]   
She placed her phone on table, the light dimmed out slowly, taking a deep breath as her mind started playing some naughty thoughts about him. Her lips mumbled of his name when she started stroking all over her body.

  
Otherwise for Karina, she only finished her job at 8pm as the patients was crowding inside since that evening and the operation hours had to be extended. She walked out from the clinic with gloomy face, started worrying about the upcoming marriage ceremony, heading back home with hoping everything would be fine.

  
At the same time, Dejan drove the car along the way with Mo sat next to him, surprised of seeing Karina walked alone makes he braked at roadside until Mo asked "What's the matter, bud?"  
Karina gasped as she saw the familiar car stopped next to her, until she realised it was Dejan's car since she recognised it during they met at the park before. She took out a folded paper from her bag, trying to hide her sadness as Mo pulled down the window level by half, he didn't know what else to ask her about it.  
Karina quickly handed the folded paper to him then walked faster away from them.   
"What does it it say?" Dejan asked as Mo unfolded the paper then read the note.  
But the Egyptian just silenced, placed the note on his lap as he answered "Consider we're not meant to be" he chuckled as he rested against the seat while Dejan snatched the note before continuing his driving.

  
Meanwhile, Andy arrived at his house when he noticed the light was off makes he switched on, revealing Yvonne wore his Home Alone pyjama and red socks, she grabbed his hand and closed the door behind them as she sang "Sweet Caroline..." while Andy played the backup vocal part. They laughed as she wrapped her arms around his neck, realising she's bit taller than him.   
"Did ya know that Caroline is my middle name?" Yvonne chuckled as she rested her forehead against his.  
"Another coincidence that we never find out" Andy replied as they both sat on couch. Yvonne grabbed a bottle of beer as she chugged half of it while he only take a sip. It didn't take a long time for her to get drunk, pushed Andy down on couch, smirking evilly as she brushed her hands underneath his shirt, making the Scottish lad blushed heavily. They both getting their face closer for long eye contact before their lips met, pressed into deep kiss, then they parted for a while to get some air following with more kisses given each other. She brushed his pale cheek while he stroked her long black hair, their groans echoed around the living room.....

  
\-----------  
At the next morning, Kyle-Ryll threw a few newspapers on dining table, making Miroslav coughed. He said "This is such an irresponsible article that I ever read"  
Miroslav quickly read each of the cover which it written [The Multiple Scandalous: Made in Liverpool] [The Hidden Millionaire's Daughters Hunger of the Popular Footballer's] and much more. He noticed each of the article has pictures of the girls dating with their partners following with nonsense sentences to attract readers to find about the scandal "Kurwa"  
"Someone just leaked this to media. We can't let your father knew about this" Kyle-Ryll said.  
"What are you both bickering here?" Ernst came with his electric wheelchair as he approached both of them. He read one of the article which it make him speechless.  
"Father?" Miroslav asked when he noticed his father cupped his chest, before he shouted to the main butler "Bastian, get the inhaler!" He quickly confronted his father while Marina getting downstairs, shocked of what happened "Papa!" She tried to get before him but Kyle-Ryll stopped her.  
"Marina, calm down. Your father needs some treatment. For now, call the other sisters quick!" Kyle-Ryll said.

  
\------------  
After a few hours, Yvonne and Amelia get inside the master bedroom where Miroslav, Marina and Kyle-Ryll gathered together. Ernst groaned as he slowly awaked from temporary sleep as he asked "My daughters?"  
Marina took a seat at edge of bed, holding Ernst's hand "Papa, are you alright?"  
Yvonne sat next to her following with Amelia. Those two silenced, started worrying about their father even though they never met before.  
"Where's Karina?" Ernst asked again.  
"She's unreachable for now. We don't know where she is going" Marina replied.  
"Actually, I already contacted the vet clinic where she worked at, but she already resigned since yesterday" Miroslav said.  
"What??" Everyone shocked of it.  
"But why?" Yvonne asked.  
"Personal reasons" Miroslav sighed "But I'm not sure what is her exact issue she's having for now"  
"Now we need to contact any of the boys if they know anything about Karina, especially Dejan" Kyle-Ryll suggested as Miroslav slapped his back.  
"I'll be right back" the blonde photographer said as he rushed out from bedroom as Marina asked "Where are you heading?"  
"Work stuffs!" Miroslav shouted from outside bedroom.

  
\--------------  
At Miroslav's workplace at newspaper company, he rushed toward Ammar's table as he slammed the newspaper articles on table "What do you can explain about this? This is quite confidential!"  
Ammar just smirked as he glared to him "These are part of business, Miroslav. Scandals between sport celebrities and VIPs daughters are hot stuffs to read by the readers. Especially... if the girls are made by the past scandals with varied women"  
Miroslav gritted his teeth as he shouted "You've just disgraced both parties. The girls and the footballer's. They have reputations to be taken care of!"  
"Who cares?" Ammar said then he added "One more thing, I'll get married with one of the girls so one of them would be suffered for a whole life"  
The blonde photographer hissed as he rushed away from the office, he needed to go somewhere, which his current goal is to sabotage the wedding.

  
(Time skip)

  
Miroslav waited behind gate at Melwood Training Centre as he was waiting for one of them to meet with for his mission. As he spotted a car moved out from the premise, he rushed forward to stop the car "Halt!"  
Dejan braked his car as he almost hit Miroslav, then emerged from vehicle as he shouted "What the hell are you doing here?"  
Miroslav glared sharply to Dejan as he said "We need to talk"

  
\-------------  
Miroslav and Dejan were at coffee shop as the blonde photographer slammed the newspaper with front page about the scandals "Someone just sabotaged you guys about this. Have you ever noticed anything?"  
"Nope" Dejan shook his head seriously.  
"Oh... I almost forgot that you're not allowed to read any sport news to prevent distractions" Miroslav sighed then he asked "Where's Mo? Is he okay?"  
The Croatian sighed heavily as he rested against his seat "It's so complicated to explain"

  
_*Flashback start*_   
_After training, Dejan walked inside the fitting room as he noticed Mo wasn't there among the others. He looked around in curiosity until Alex asked "Looking for your 'soulmate', huh?"_   
_Everyone laughed suddenly to him as it makes him ended up clueless._   
_"Come on, guys. Where's Mo?" Dejan asked, groaned heavily._   
_"You haven't talked to him since this morning" Virgil interrupted as he put his boots on then he pointed to one closed room "He's last seen went there, and didn't come back"_   
_"What is he doing inside?" Dejan sighed as he peeked over the room, opening the door a bit which it revealed Mo was praying. Actually it wasn't unusual to see either Mo, Sadio, Naby or Xherdan getting their prayer but until he heard of something. He prayed of something in Arabic and it makes him didnt understand...._   
_*Flashback end*_

  
Dejan took out the folded note that Karina gave to Mo as he dragged it to Miroslav "Karina sent this to Mo last night. He was still shocked by this news"  
Miroslav unfolded the note as he read the content and sighed "Scheiße. Now I got the point. Karina actually been forced to get marry"  
"So what else are we gonna do?" Dejan asked "We can't stop it happen"  
Miroslav pointed his finger to him "We can stop it from happening" then he added "I know with whom she been forced to get marry with, and I have an idea on how to sabotage the wedding"  
"Wait! Are you sure you want to do this?" Dejan asked in whispering tone as he get up from his seat.  
"Your best friend and his buddies had been sabotaged in media" Miroslav whispered back "If he can sabotage your reputation, we can sabotage his wedding to save both of them"


	8. Episode 7

Meanwhile inside the mansion, the door of master bedroom knocked as Kyle-Ryll, Marina, and Yvonne glanced over to the door. As it opened, it revealed Trent and Andy came in which it caught both Marina and Yvonne's attention. The Hispanic girl get up from her seat as she hugged Trent then whispered "I really missed you"  
The young male kissed her forehead, brushing her hair as he glanced down to her "Me too, Marina. Gladly to see you again"  
"How did you both come here? Who told you about this?" Kyle-Ryll asked.  
"Miroslav called me. He said he is meeting with Dejan" Trent replied.  
The Interpol officer silenced then he asked "Just two of you? Where's the Dutch guy?"

  
Meanwhile, Virgil's SUV just arrived at the mansion, bringing Amelia in curiosity as she peeked over the window to see her prince charming emerged from vehicle. She went to the main door, opened a bit as she poked her head to the doorframe "Hey..."   
She pushed the door open, stepping backward to let Virgil came in. She suddenly grabbed her long skirt, taking a light bow which it surprised him "There's no need to be formal"  
Amelia sighed lightly "I'm a princess, remember? And you're the prince charming that I'm looking for"  
She noticed him chuckled lightly, shaking his head while wrapping his arm around her shoulder. Yvonne opened the door of master bedroom as she stepped downstairs to halfway as she whispered "Ami, get inside quick" then she rushed upstairs back to the bedroom.  
Both Amelia and Virgil went to master bedroom, where most of them gathered inside. Kyle-Ryll asked "I need to inform you guys that someone just stole Miroslav's camera and leaked your pictures in newspapers front page"  
"Seriously?" Trent asked him back while he pulled Marina closer to him.  
"Wait what? No wonder too much students kept asking me about Andy. They've just seen the pictures leaked in their social media posts" Yvonne said, sighing heavily while brushing her black hair.  
Amelia turned around, noticing Virgil went away from her, facing the large window with sharp glare. She felt uneasy as she stood next to him, trying to grab his hand but he pulled it away, like avoiding contacts.  
"Liebling..." she whispered lightly as she brushed his arm "Everything is gonna be okay..."  
Hearing her calming voice making the Dutch giant glanced back to her, smiling lightly then kissed side of her head following with a whisper "I need to find a quite comfortable place for myself for a while"  
"I know where you can head to" Amelia whispered then asked "Can I follow you as well?"  
Virgil smiled lightly "Suit yourself"   
Both of them went out from the master bedroom while Kyle-Ryll informed to them as he leaned against the wall "You guys stay anywhere in this house. We need to wait for updates from Miroslav and Dejan"  
"It's fine then" Trent said as he grabbed Marina's hand then he asked her "Shall we both have a talk for a while?"  
"Sure" she replied.  
"So you think only these two couples get their talk?" Yvonne shrugged as she asked Andy "How about us?"

  
\----------  
Meanwhile, the black Audi stopped by Karina's house, as Dejan pulled down the window by half. He noticed the glimpse of people at ground floor of the apartment "So is this where Karina lived at?"  
Of course" Miroslav emerged from the car as he took out two soldier helmets with some artificial vines attached on it. Dejan emerged from car as well, when the blonde photographer handed one helmet to him after he wore one for himself. He make a hand signal of [follow me] then both of them quickly hide behind the bush with their head peeked over the window to see what happened inside.

  
Inside the apartment, Karina walked back from kitchen with holding a tray, three cups of tea served on coffee table. Her grandmother just got a visit from her friend from Singapore, and her son, Ammar sat next to her.  
"This wedding ceremony can't be delayed much longer. How about they just get engaged for a week then get their marriage takes place after that?" Mrs Fatima, Ammar's mother asked "My son just worked here so Karina can stay with him after that. I expect they both are cute together"  
"I agree with that. Your son is well educated, so is Karina. But she's kinda little introverted sometimes so it required a little time for her to suit herself" Belinda, Karina's grandma added.  
"Its fine. She must be little embarrassed to tell the truth about it. Sooner or later, she will be fine" Mrs Fatima replied.  
Dejan sighed as he took out his phone, finding Mo's number before he make a video call.

  
Meanwhile inside Mo's house, he just getting his prayer when his phone on his bed rang.  
Dejan groaned as he felt Mo didn't answered his phone, until Miroslav slapped his back "What are you doing?" He whispered.  
"Calling Mo of course" the Croatian replied in whispering tone.  
"You bloody idiot. This is not right time for making video calls!" Miroslav sighed.  
Back inside the apartment, Karina sat next to her grandma when Mrs Fatima came over then she sat next to her. The woman grabbed the satin box and opened it up to reveal a platinum engagement ring "Karina, I'm representing Ammar to propose you to be his. Hope you don't mind of it"  
Karina tried to forget anything about Mo this time, since she's going to be someone else's fiancée in no time "I do"  
Both Miroslav and Dejan kept looking over window from behind bush without realising the police came over then the door knocked. Just when Mrs Fatima wanted to slip the engagement ring to Karina's finger, the police barged in and arresting Ammar in sudden until Belinda stood up asking "What's the matter?"  
"We are sorry, ma'am. Ammar is under arrest for uploading fake news in social media. We are arresting him to make interrogation about it" the police informed.  
"Mom, they're trying to manipulate me. I didn't do anything" Ammar defended himself.  
Outside the apartment, Dejan continued making phone call to Mo as he mumbled "Come on, Mo. Answer it...!"  
Back in Mo's house, he finished his prayer when he heard his phone rang, makes he grabbed and answered the video call from Dejan.

  
"Hey Mo! Good news!!" Then Dejan changed the camera view recording the moment inside the apartment. The Egyptian heard his friend's laugh from the video call.  
The police dragged away Ammar from the apartment as Mrs Fatima followed after them to main door. She pleaded "I'll wait for you, my son. I know you're innocent" then she watched her son getting inside the police patrol car, leaving the scene before she closed the door behind her. She shouted to Karina "You're actually nothing but bringing bad luck to our family!!"  
Karina stood up as she hugged her grandmother, shaking her head "He didn't get imprisoned yet. It will be fine soon"  
"Excuses! Now he's getting arrested for something that he not done. What happens next if you both getting married? Getting imprisonment to life?" Mrs Fatima nagged angrily.  
"Enough for this, Fatima. We didn't know what did Ammar had done. It could be you miseducated him somehow" Belinda tried to defend her granddaughter.  
"Don't ever try to defend her, Belinda. You already know that she's illegitimate child! And her mother died when she gave birth to her as well so she actually bring bad luck for us!"

  
Mo still watching the video call of the conversation inside the apartment, brushing his bushy hair as he still couldn't believe on what he just heard. He heard Dejan asked "Mo, are you still there? Mo?"  
Miroslav groaned, rushing out from bush as he slammed the door, barging in as he shouted "Stop this engagement already! Karina is not guilty for this!!"  
Everyone glanced over Miroslav before Belinda asked "Who are you?"  
Dejan sighed, brought his phone along to keep recording, went inside the house as well. Miroslav asked him "Just switch off the video call"  
"What for? Mo must watch this. This is going to be perfect time to propose Karina" Dejan said which it makes Mrs Fatima getting angrier on it.  
"How could you betrayed me for this? We are over now, Belinda!" The woman walked out angrily past Miroslav and Dejan, leaving the apartment.  
Belanda suddenly getting mad to them, pointing her finger to the door "Get out!"  
"Grandma, don't chase them out. Actually..." Karina interrupted before she explained "They came to propose me in behalf of their friend"  
"Who is your friend that you're in behalf with to propose my granddaughter?" Belinda asked to Dejan.  
"His name is Mo" Dejan answered.  
"Mention his full name, idiot" Miroslav sighed.  
"He's actually referring to Mohamed Salah" Karina interrupted which it makes her grandmother shocked "Seriously?"  
They went silenced for a long time until Mo still watching the video call, waiting for the response.  
"This is getting crazy! Crazy!" Belinda walked in circle as she disbelieved on what she heard then she scolded Karina "You can marry with anyone you like but a footballer! A footballer!!"  
"Grandma, listen. Not all footballers are going for scandals and cheated on their wives. Furthermore, he's Muslim as well. I known him well" Karina tried to defend herself.  
"Yeah even I'm as his best friend agreed on that. He's an obedient Muslim that I ever met" Dejan added.  
Belinda silenced again then she added "If he really wants to marry my granddaughter, ask him to propose on Karina by next week. End of story!" She quickly went back to her bedroom.  
Mo silenced for a while before he quickly thanked to God for what he just heard. He couldn't believe that he finally met his soulmate after almost giving up on it.  
Karina sighed lightly then she said to Dejan "Send my regards to Salah"

  
\--------------  
Meanwhile back at the mansion.....  
Kyle-Ryll sighed as he sat next to the bed to keep his eyes on Ernst until he got a phone call from Miroslav. He answered it, listening to his friend's explanation then hung up.   
"Who just called you, Kyle?" Ernst asked weakly.  
"Miro. He said Karina almost been forced to get marry with her family's choice" Kyle-Ryll said "But the police arrested her future husband just when the engagement ceremony started. Luckily Miroslav and Dejan able to stop the engagement already"  
"So what makes the phone call become important for you?" Ernst asked again.  
"Well.... Karina actually like someone. It's Mohamed Salah. And... she will getting married with him soon" the Interpol officer added.  
"I couldn't believe it..." Ernst tried to sit up, almost crying "When the wedding ceremony take place? I'm willing to afford the expenses for it, as long as I can see my daughters getting married"  
"Well I'm not sure about it, sir. We will wait for Miroslav or Mo tell it more" Kyle-Ryll sighed.

  
Meanwhile, Marina and Trent walked side by side at mansion backyard, and the Hispanic female looked so worried to find out the truth about Antonio. She glanced to him, humming lightly before she asked "Trent, may I ask you something?"  
"What is it?" Trent asked.  
"You used to be Antonio's friend, right? When was the last time you seen him?" She asked which it makes the young male started to remember the last time he seen Antonio.

  
* _Flashback start*_  
 _Antonio tried to sit up on his bed as he held a cardboard shoe box then he handed to Trent. He said "T, may I ask you a favour? Please keep this for me" then he coughed "If Marina come to Liverpool someday, I need you to hand over this to her. Don't open it..." he coughed again "Until she did"_  
 _Trent looked down over the box for a few minutes then glancing back to Antonio "Promise, mate"_  
 _*Flashback end*_

  
"The box? Antonio actually asked you to keep something for me?" Marina surprised by the statement as she cupped her mouth "Oh God..."  
"That was the last time I seen Antonio. Because a day after that, he get discharged from hospital and nobody knows where was he heading to" Trent replied, sighed softly "But I know why he did this to you. He didn't want you to worry about the illness he suffering with"  
"Do you still keep that box?" Marina asked as she almost cried "I want to know what Antonio kept from me"  
"I do. It's still in my bedroom" then Trent added "We'll come to my house so I can show you the box that Antonio referring about"  
The Hispanic female huffed, correcting her scarf around her neck "We will"

  
Meanwhile, Yvonne walked along the way the small park which it's leading the large lake. Heading across from a tree to another, she glanced around while calling him "Andy!"  
But there's no response from surrounding. She didn't seen the Scottish lad since they went outside, silenced for a while as she walked casually while she sang "🎶 Oh Andy Andy...."  
She stopped suddenly when she spotted someone took a nap on swinging hammock which it makes she thought he was cute when he's sleeping. She tiptoed slowly toward him, peeking him closer as she noticed it was Andy inside the hammock. Smirking lightly, she silenced again before she sang "🎶 Oh Andy Andy...."  
Andy shocked by the voice, fell off from hammock with his face slammed on ground. Yvonne laughed as she slapped her knee, watching him getting up with some dirt stamped on his face and shirt.   
"Come here, lass" Andy started chasing after Yvonne around the oak tree, as she laughed and mocked him "You can't catch me! You can't catch me!"  
After a few moments with chasing around along with laughter, Yvonne grabbed the nearest branch as she looked over Andy used a small blade to carve a writing on tree trunk. She jumped down as she glanced over the trunk which it's written [Andy + Yvonne] before she playfully teased him "Boo!"  
Andy jumped as he stepped back from the tree "Damn... you scared me"  
Yvonne laughed "Aww poor you Scottish lad. Looks like you need a tough heroine to keep you in company though"  
"Aye we do. Cause you're a boss" he said which it makes her smirked wider.  
"Say it again" she chuckled.

  
Meanwhile at mini bar inside the mansion, Amelia chuckled lightly as she threw some darts toward the electronic board which three of them reached bullseye while the other almost went close to it. Feeling satisfied of having some game time, she turned around to the bar table "Virgil, come play a game with me"  
But there's no response from him, he sat with his back facing her, holding a bottle of Heineken.  
"Uhmm.... Virgil?" Amelia raised her eyebrows, getting her curiosity kicked in, heading toward behind bar table to face him. She noticed he kept looking down to table as she asked "What's wrong?"  
But the Dutch giant still silenced again, following with heavy sigh.  
"Cat got your tongue?" Amelia teased.  
Virgil looked back to her with stern look at his face "Is there nothing else I can worry about?"  
"Gossips are like a spice, you know? They're smells good but too much of it might be hurts" Amelia replied then poked his nose "I still remember you got a gossip back when you were in Celtic. But I know it's not really you" she brushed his cheek, purred lightly. Then she parted away as she faced the shelves with lots of booze, trying to experiment with some of them to make a drink. Smirking lightly, she turned to him as she said "I have an idea to cheer you up"  
"You do? What's the poison?" Virgil asked to get his curiosity in.  
"I'll make you... a drink!" Amelia clicked her tongue, facing back the shelves while he chuckled on her suggestion "Why do I feel uneasy about this" he stated in joking manner.  
After a few minutes Amelia mixed a few boozes inside the cocktail mixer, shaking it well before she poured the light yellowish red booze inside the tequila glass. She put a lemon slices on it as she served it to him "Try it"  
Virgil glanced over the glass for a few minutes then taking a sip of it, he quickly pulled down, wiping his mouth "It's kinda too strong with mix of tropical and citrus vibes"  
Amelia giggled lightly "Really...? Since it's based on how sweet exotically you are, I'm gong to name it... Red Virgil?"  
The Dutch giant smirked wide, getting up as he went to behind bar table, closer to her "Alright that's it! Trying to be a tease, huh?" He wrapped around her from behind, making Amelia laughed, grabbing his hands.  
"Eek! Stop it. It tickles" she chuckled lightly, feeling him turned her around, her hand rested on his chest. She hummed lightly when her back rested against the shelves, groaned when she felt his large hands grabbed around her hips to make her sat on serving table. Blushing heavily by how he lifted her up, she looked sharply at his brown eyes, sensing their face went closer. Her heart beat faster like marching drum, wanting to experience one of the precious kiss before she pressed her lips against his, cupping his cheek. Her eyes closed slowly while she felt his beard brushed against her chin. Amelia wrapped her legs around his waist to keep her closer to him, trying to tease him by getting their tongue intertwined together. Deep groan escaped from her throat as they both get their tongues tangled, battling for dominance but she failed to fight back. She felt he tasted like Heineken that he was drinking, while hers more to mixed berries.  
Amelia gasped when her light purple shirt had been lifted up by her neck, exposing her perfectly medium sized torso. She isn't too skinny or fat, there's a small black tulip tattoo on her left shoulder, while black laced bra covered her large breasts. She blushed heavily since it's her first time her body been exposed to men's eyes sensually. She get used to wear bikini for beach trips, but she will ended up being feisty if anyone glanced over her body by her insecurities taking over.  
Her eyes closed, rested against the shelf when she felt his kisses on her neck, down to her collarbone then to her cleavages. Blushing heavily, she continued letting him kissed down her abdomen until reaching to hem of her denim trousers.

  
Until.....  
"Oiii, Karina is back! Karina is back!"  
Miroslav's shout from outside bar makes Virgil groaned, looking away while Amelia pulled down her shirt to cover herself. She jumped down, poking his cheek "Come on, prince charming. Let's see what's going on them. It might be important"

  
\------------  
Inside the master bedroom, Kyle-Ryll and Ernst gathered with Trent and Marina, Andy and Yvonne, Virgil and Amelia as well as Karina and Miroslav. Dejan already went back home after the engagement sabotaging had been done.  
"Alright, my daughters. I'm glad all of you gathered together. Now I have something to tell you which it might be important to know" Ernst said then he added "I'll handle my business to divide part of my properties equally to four of you. But there are a few conditions to be followed"   
Those four girls silenced as they were ready to listen on what are the announcement.  
"First of all, girls, you must take DNA test to confirm that you're exactly my daughters. Although I know who you are based from the pendants, but the records wants it proven scientifically to prevent any mistakes in another day" then he added "Secondly, I need all of you to stay together as sisters no matter what. You never met before, but it is supposed to not stop you to be closer like the other children" then he said "And the last one, I want you to have a good man to marry with. This is what I learnt from my past. My mistakes just make your mothers suffered for a whole life for raising you without a father by your side" then he coughed.  
"Baba" Karina brushed her arm as she sat on chair next to his bed "I understand of what you meant. We'll try our best to stay together, and... yes, I just found a good man to marry with"  
"Really, Karina? As an oldest daughter, I want to see you getting marry with a man you love, and who can protect you" then Ernst asked "Who he is?"  
"Mohamed Salah" Miroslav sighed as he shoved his hands inside his pocket.  
Ernst silenced for a few minutes then he asked "Bring him to meet me someday. And I will afford your marriage expenses for this beautiful daughter"

  
Meanwhile, Mo rested on couch as he faced his phone with a video call from Dejan "I know that, bud. But this might be nerve wrecking. What if she doesn't like me?"   
Dejan sighed "Don't you worry about that, Mo. I know her grandmother might be likes you. Just leave this to God"   
Mo sat up as he hummed for a while, watching his cats played with yarn balls then he asked "I don't want to be rushed on this. We can arrange to meet her by next week, just... I need some stuffs to prepare with"

  
\------------  
A few days later, a few cars stopped by the apartment before Mo, Dejan, Miroslav and Kyle-Ryll emerged from vehicle, holding a couple of wedding gifts then stopped by the door. The Egyptian took a deep breath, knocking the door as he greeted "Salam alaikum!"  
The door opened which it revealed Belinda stood before them. She said coldly "Come in"  
While Karina peeked over from her bedroom, watching her grandmother talked to Kyle-Ryll "So your friend here wants to propose on my granddaughter, right?"  
"Not mine but his" Kyle-Ryll poked Dejan's side, Mo sat next to him with light smile.  
"Ammar is still in imprisonment so you leave me no choice" Belinda said coldly.  
"Ma'am, I realised I just known Karina only for a couple days. I didn't mind on who exactly she is, I respect her as who she is and I need your permission to bless our relationship" Mo asked honestly then patiently waited for Belinda's answer.  
"Fine" Belinda said as Karina inside her bedroom, sighed in relief "Just remember, if you make my granddaughter in trouble, you'll know what I would do to you" she warned.  
"Trust on him" Dejan said.  
"So when the wedding is going to take place?" Belinda asked.  
"As soon as possible. I think it's around two weeks from now" Mo replied

.  
\--------------  
Two weeks later....  
Inside living room of Karina's apartment, the wedding ceremony only took place modestly with only inviting a couple of teammates, as well as Miroslav, Kyle-Ryll and the other girls. Mo and Karina getting married with a mysterious present as the dowry, witnessed by the teammates and others. Dejan and Belinda were the happiest person for witnessing their beloved one getting married.

  
As time flies to night time....  
Karina still in her white wedding dress and hijab still covered around her head served a glass of milk with plate of Danish cookies when she heard the door knocked.  
Mo went inside then closed the door behind him, locking it as he sat next to Karina "Hey..."  
Karina chuckled lightly as she glanced to him "Hey, you"  
"Thanks to Allah for uniting us as lawfully wedded husband and wife. To be honest..." he sighed "I really surprised that we both finally belong together"  
"So am I, sevgilim" Karina chuckled lightly "Thanks for accepting me as I am. And I believe you can be a good husband to me till end of my life"  
Her compliment makes Mo heavily blushed as he grabbed her hand, brushing it while looking down over his lap "This is not a dream..."

  
However, those what happened were only part of Mo's imagination. He still sat at edge of bed, but he was holding Dejan's hand instead of Karina's. The Croatian shook his head before he quickly flicked Mo at his ear "You're daydreaming again...."  
Mo rubbed his ear as he was back in reality "So I was only dreaming?"  
"What were you thinking about until you can't recognise my hand?" Dejan asked "Ernst is wanting to see you"  
Mo get up as he headed out from the room, leaving Dejan inside. The Croatian grinned wide as he laid on bed, hugging a pillow.  
"Dejan Lovren!! Get out from the Egyptian King suite!!" Miroslav shouted from outside, making Dejan groaned heavily, getting up from bed.  
"I'm coming!!" He shouted back as he leaved from the bedroom.

  
(Time skip)

  
Amelia sighed as she stepped out from Karina's apartment with Virgil followed after her "My mother might be looking for me now. I have to go home" she looked little sad since she missed his kisses on her during their date. Closing her eyes, she looked down when she felt her chin had been touched, her face lifted up following with a kiss on her forehead.  
"Please contact me when you're back home, so I know that you're safe" he whispered, slowly letting her go, watching her walked away to head back home as he headed back inside his SUV.  
Yvonne stretched out as she stepped outside, Marina followed after as well "That's a great day to see our sister getting married. Wish I can stay with you but the house is too far from college"  
"I understand. Just take a visit when you have time" Marina smiled when Trent wrapped his arm around her while Andy held Yvonne's hand. The Hispanic female and the young male watched the Scottish lad and his partner leaved as well.   
Until Miroslav interrupted them "Excuse me... excuse me...." he sighed as Trent and Marina stepped aside to give chance for him to push Ernst on wheelchair.  
"That's a good thing to see Karina getting married with one of your friend, Trent" Ernst said "I know he can give happiness to Karina"  
"I already known Mo since he came over to Liverpool. Don't worry about that" Trent added.  
"Si, papa. Even I don't known him much, I can see my brother-in-law here is such a good man" Marina chuckled.  
Miroslav guided Ernst to the black Audi, as his father crawled inside backseat before he folded the wheelchair and put it inside. As he merged inside driver seat, Kyle-Ryll came out as he followed after them.   
Trent kissed Marina's forehead and get some firm hug before he watched her getting inside backseat, sat next to her father.  
"Guys, send my regards to Mo" Miroslav said as he started the engine where the car slowly leaving the neighbourhood area.   
Dejan was the last one stepped outside the house as he noticed the black Audi wasn't there "Where's Miro?"  
"He already leaved, mate" Trent replied.

  
On the way back home, Marina silenced as she looked over the window while Ernst asked her "I noticed you looked so close with Trent. Do you like him?"  
"Si, papa. But... he's younger than me" Marina replied sadly.  
"How old are you actually?" he asked.  
"Twenty three" Marina sighed.  
Miroslav drove the car while Kyle-Ryll sat next to him yawned lightly and rested against his seat.   
Just when the car stopped at cross junction by the red light, Miroslav spotted a bright white front lamp from right side which it's too distracting his eyes. He noticed there's another car dashed over toward them, losing control before it smashed to front right side "Kurwa!!"

  
**CRASH!!**


	9. Episode 8

At the same time, Amelia closed the bedroom door behind her, sighed as she took a spoonful of prune extract as her secret of beauty remedy, then lumped on her bed. Looking over ceiling, she still can't forget the moment she and Virgil had a kiss, which it makes her going to miss him even more. Grabbing her phone, she texted him [I'm home, my prince charming. Now you can sleep well 😗]  
The light dimmed out slowly as she closed her eyes until she got another text notification makes she grabbed her phone and it was text from Virgil written [Bad news. Miroslav had been admitted to hospital. They got accident]  
It makes Amelia cupped her mouth, sat up as she was shocked by it. She quickly texted Marina [I'm sorry for that. Are you alright? Is Miroslav fine?]

  
Meanwhile at Andy's house....  
"Seriously, mate?" Andy shocked as he get up from bed, rubbing his face in disbelief when he got phone call from Trent "Who told you about this?"   
Even Yvonne was still in her bed, still shocked on the news as well.

  
At Trent's house, he looked over the window as he was in phone call "That Interpol officer called me. Luckily Miroslav doesn't get any serious injury but..." then he silenced.  
At the same time, Mo quickly sneaked out from the bedroom while Karina was asleep when he got video call from Dejan "It's too late to make video call here..."  
"Mo, did Kyle just called you? Miroslav just get into accident. Now he's in hospital" Dejan answered.  
"Masha Allah...." The Egyptian sighed to himself.

  
\---------  
Inside hospital...  
Marina with some stitches on her arms and forehead, sobbed as she replied Amelia's text [I'm fine, Ami. But Miroslav still been warded] then she locked her phone as she covered her mouth, crying lightly.  
"Patience, Marina. Miroslav is a strong man. He will be fine" Ernst sighed as he sat on his wheelchair while Kyle-Ryll pushed it forward. The father just got light bandage on his forehead while the Interpol officer has a couple bandages on his right arm.  
Marina still cried, rested her head against wall as she still traumatised on what just happened. She still remembered that she was at backseat during the accident happened to them. The hard crash makes the front mirror shattered, thrown inside. Miroslav and Kyle-Ryll slammed forward by the hard crash, as well as her and Ernst.   
And then another text from Trent make he snapped back to reality, which it written [Are you alright, baby? I'm worried about all of you]  
Marina sighed then she replied [I'm fine, so are father and Kyle-Ryll. But Miro isn't]  
And then the doctor walked out from the treatment room. Kyle-Ryll came over as he asked the doctor "What happened to him? Is he okay?"

  
\-----------  
A week later....  
Miroslav groaned in pain as the main butler grabbed his bandaged right leg to the cloth hammock that attached on ceiling. That accident caused he broke his right leg, been discharged after almost a week he warded in hospital "Kurwa! Luckily I got insurance to cover my car damage and this injury. If don't..."  
"Enough with the complaint, Miro. At least you're safe with us" Marina sighed as she sat next to Trent. The boys visited him after the end of their daily session.   
"How did he get this kind of injury? What actually happened that time?" Karina asked.  
"He got into accident. There's another car lose control then smashed to his car" Marina replied then she asked "Did your husband tell you about this?"  
"Wait? Dejan told him first before me?" Karina glanced to Mo as she asked "Sevgilim??"  
The Egyptian ended up embarrassed when Karina playfully hit his arm, making some of the boys laughed on him.

  
Kyle-Ryll knocked the door as he went inside the bedroom with holding a small photo as he said "Guys, I have something to inform you" then he added "I already checked over data from Traffic Department from Merseyside Police base. This is the photo caught from CCTV camera not far from the accident area"   
Marina took a look of the photo which it shown the side view of the black Audi had been hit by the light blue car with yacht ships pattern at side. Yvonne, Karina, Trent, Mo and Andy also looking over the photo as well.  
"Do you know who belonged the blue car?" Kyle-Ryll asked "Because the traffic data can't recognise the plate number. It drove away from the scene a few seconds after the crash"  
"So that means this is hit-and-run accident" Yvonne said.  
"I never seen this car before" Trent sighed.  
"Scheiße. That means we need to find the driver of the car who responsible for this. But the usage of black shade mirrors makes us unable to trace the driver" Kyle-Ryll said.  
"No matter what, we need to bring the driver to justice. We almost been killed during the crash" Marina said, when she felt Trent kissed her head.  
"And I almost crippled by the accident" Miroslav interrupted.  
Kyle-Ryll sighed as he kept the photo inside the folder before looking over the window, noticing Virgil's SUV was still at front yard of the mansion "Is there any of you seen Virgil and Amelia?"

  
Meanwhile outside the mansion, Amelia walked out from backyard door, wearing dark brown shirt with trousers, and sneakers. She carried a purple bag which it labeled [Ami's Explorer Bag]. She sprayed some mosquito repellent on her palm then rubbing it all over her face and arms. Without realising, Virgil secretly followed after her, wanting to tease her from behind until....  
"Gotcha!" Amelia turned around, almost sprayed mosquito repellent making him stepped backward, rubbing his face "Oh... I thought you were a creep"  
"Wait, you think that I'm behaving like a creep?" Virgil asked.  
"Yup, in beastly way" Amelia huffed then walked away, holding a bag strap while Virgil followed her "Come on... this place is quite big. We might be get lost"  
Amelia turned over as she glared to him sharply "Herr van Dijk... I used to join Girl's Scouts when I was a kid so you don't need to worry about me"  
Both of them silenced then he asked "So why do you need me to follow along with you?"  
"Because every princess needs a company" she replied simply as they both walked across tree by tree, even the Dutch giant looked around suspiciously since he wasn't used to be in foreign place.  
"I will ride, I will fly.... Chase the wind and touch the sky... I will fly.... chase the wind and touch the sky...." Amelia sang in light tone then stopped by as she crouched down before the dead trunk, a black beetle crawled slowly along it attracted her in first place. She took out a transfer clipper and insect viewer jar as she carefully used the clipper to grab the beetle then put it inside the insect viewer. She get up, turning around to Virgil as she said "See what I've got?"  
She noticed he glanced over the light purple berries along the vines makes she slapped his hand when he almost touched it "It's a poisonous berries. Don't touch it!"  
Virgil rubbed his hand "Sorry" then he glanced over the beetle inside the jar as he asked "So are you going to keep him?"  
"Yup" Amelia giggled as she kept the jar at another side of her explorer bag "You know what, this is my first time after 8 years to go outside to enjoy outdoor activities especially exploring around the forest"  
"So that means the last time you explored around was when you were in high school?" Virgil asked.  
"Yeah, for me school times were the only moment I able to escape from my 'tower'" Amelia said, addressing her house she lived at as the tower while her 'mother' was like Mother Gothel for her, just like Rapunzel story "My 'mother' doesn't like me going out for outdoor trips since she really worried of me. But she never learn that kids might be grown up. As time passed, school's over and I only able to work to escape from the 'tower'. Just daily routine bored me up until...." she glanced to him with light smirk "I've seen a prince charming came upon me"  
He smiled lightly, looking away to cover his embarrassment "So that's when you found me?"  
"Yeah, after I wished to have a prince charming as my best friend for so long, finally I found you" Amelia poked his nose then ran away to head back to mansion, laughed. Virgil quickly chased after her "Come back here, princess"

  
\------------  
At the same time at massage room in Shanghai Nights, Julian sighed heavily as he took a sip of wine while one female staff massaged his feet. Due to the accident that caused him hurt his foot when he chased after Amelia, he unable to walk for couple days. He took another sip when Amber came to her, and the female masseur quickly leaved them alone.  
"It's over three weeks and you still unable to being Amelia to me" Amber said "There are 20 clients, consists of VIPs want to bid the highest price for her virginity" then she added "She is the woman of full package. She may be not exotic, but she's multi talented entertainer like what we needed for"   
"So what do I need to do?" Julian sighed again before Amber gripped his collar.  
"Bring her back to me" she threatened then she released him "Or you have to return the payment I gave you"

  
\-----------  
At the next morning....  
Inside the mansion, Marina stepped out from her bedroom as she brushed her hair, gripping her handbag as Kyle-Ryll approached her "Where are you going?"  
"I'm going to visit Trent today. He has something to show me" Marina replied.  
"Kyle-Ryll silenced as he sighed "Who's going to take care of Miroslav? He's still injured and needs recovery"  
"Bastian? Madame Madzukíc, Dzeko, Giovanni and Maria. Those are the staffs that loyally working here.... and papa is also here as well" she replied.  
"Fine" the Interpol officer groaned "I know our visit to his might be important to find any information about Antonio. But please.. keep yourself safe"  
"I do" Marina smiled.

  
\------------  
Meanwhile, Karina just finished serving the breakfast when she spotted her husband, Mo played with his cats after arrived back home from morning jog. Chuckling lightly by how he treated them with yarn balls, she called him "Sevgilim, breakfast is ready"  
The Egyptian getting up as he headed to dining table, claiming his seat as he noticed the table was full of meals, the typical Turkish breakfast "This is going too much" he chuckled lightly.  
"You've just worked hard, so this is your reward" Karina chuckled softly, brushing his hair lightly.  
"You don't need to serve much meals for me. It's only two of us staying here" he said, curving a light grin then he noticed Karina still didn't sit down yet "Just take a seat next to me" he convinced.  
Karina sighed, taking a seat next to him as she said awkwardly "Sorry, I'm not quite used to it. You know that I only raised with my grandmother, so living with male family member might be awkward for me"  
"You'll be fine" he smiled wide then both of them had a small prayer before having meal. Once it's done, Karina took a small piece of bread, dunking it into tomato curry before having a bite "Sevgilim, may I ask something?" She asked.  
"What is it?" Mo asked back.  
"I was thinking either getting back my job as veterinarian or just being a full-time housewife. Which one is better for you?" She asked to get a suggestion.  
As Mo took a sip of coffee, he silenced for a while to get the best decision before be answered "It's up to you. I don't mind if you want to get back your job, as long as you don't forget your responsibility to me"   
Karina smiled back then hugging him "Thanks so much"

  
\------------  
At the same time in college, Yvonne huffed as she rubbed her throat after buying a can of coke from vending machine, then taking a sip of it. She didn't know what happened to her since it was a first time she experienced these unusual symptoms. She felt little pale than what she used to be, even she gained some weight lately. As far as she remembers, only healthy snacks and sandwiches were what she consumed so far. But she tried to ignore it since for her, she might be has changed her preference of food by her routine in college until....  
She spotted a notice board where there's a poster for theatre performance audition which it makes her sighed "I love theatre..." checking over the date and time, she realised it was happening the afternoon at hall makes she gasped "It's today? Oh no, can't wait for it!!"  
"Can't wait for it? Do you think you can act well, Yvonne? Hohoho...." Esmeralda, her college rival chuckled as she stood next to her "I'm sure will be the heroine. If I'm not mistaken, they are going to make theatre entitled [Romeo and Juliet] and I feel I'm the most qualified to be Juliet" she chuckled again.  
"Oh yeah? We'll see. By the way, who's the hot boys here gonna be Romeo, huh?" Yvonne smirked evilly.  
"Maybe we'll find out this afternoon" Esmeralda replied.

  
\------------  
Meanwhile, Amelia started feeling uneasy since last night since she witnessed something unusual that her 'mother' did which it brought her in curiosity.

  
* _Flashback start*_  
 _Amelia was sleeping when she heard loud digging sound from ground floor makes she rubbed her eyes, then heading to bathroom and peeked over the window. She noticed her 'mother' dug something at backyard, with aid of torchlight to guide where she was digging. She held a wooden box then put it inside before buried it immediately, looking around to make sure nobody was watching her._  
 _*Flashback end*_

  
Her mind was back to reality when Paula said "Ami, I'm going to check some recycling stuffs to use. Keep yourself busy, okay?"  
Amelia rushed downstairs as she noticed her 'mother' leaved the house "Take care!" Then she went back to her bedroom, checking over calendar as she realised it was a day where she got paid for one job, and she only has a few hours for it. She quickly packed some stuffs inside her bag then heading outside when....  
She spotted a heart shaped balloon and a small wrapped up present which it brought her in curiosity. She peeked over, hearing a ticking sound but there's no chemical smell inside. She worried if it was a bomb until she got her sense to open the present which it revealed a Rolex watch box. Opening it as she gasped of how fancy that watch for her, she wondered of who gave it since there's no card found.

  
That's when Virgil's SUV braked before her house, he emerged from vehicle as he came over with holding a tulip, hiding it at his back until he noticed the blonde girl held a present "Who gave that one for you?"  
Amelia gasped, looking to him as she tried to check over the box once again, noticing there's a small note written [Waiting for you to come back to me, princess] it makes she suddenly answered "Julian..."  
Just when she mentioned it, he snatched the watch box, throwing it down to make the watch lenses cracked into pieces. Shocking to it, Amelia asked in disbelief "What have you done? It's an exclusive watch. Limited edition!"  
That's when Julian peeked over from lamp post as he walked toward them "Well, well, well.... it seems that Princess Amelia had just hired a bodyguard"  
The interruption makes Virgil glanced sharply to him as he threatened in deep voice "Leave. Her. Alone"  
"Leave her?" Julian laughed as he playfully poked his cheek "Where did you get this kind of bodyguard? A random Bangladeshi?"

  
**PANG!**

  
Amelia slapped across Julian's cheek as she scolded "Never call my prince charming like that" then she grabbed a frying pan as she knocked his head "Get out! Get out!"  
Julian screamed in pain as he rushed away while Virgil smirked a bit, watching how feisty Amelia was to defend him.  
As that jerk leaved, Amelia huffed as she brushed Virgil's cheek "Aww my prince charming, are you offended by what that jerk called you?"  
He just chuckled, shaking his head "Nope"  
She just smiled lightly as she said "I have something to do since they paid me. Can you drop me to the destination? I'll guide you the direction"

  
\--------------  
Meanwhile, Trent stopped his car as they just arrived at his house where he lived at with his family. Marina who used to have only mother, feeling aroused to figure out how nice they were "You're lucky for having a happy family" she said.  
"It's just an ordinary family like anyone else had, babe" Trent emerged from vehicle following with her, leaded her along the way to front door then pressed the doorbell. Marina huffed as she can't wait to figure out how does his family behaved like.  
The door opened to reveal his mother with warm smile "So is this the girl you're talking about?" Then she glanced to Marina "Hello there"  
"Hola" Marina smiled back, waving her hand lightly "Yes. I'm Marina Gonzalez. Trent already mentioned about you, and I'm happy to meet you"  
They both walked inside, the door closed behind them. Marina took a seat as she looked down over her lap, still being awkward to be in someone else's house.  
"She looks little shy, mom. Maybe she still surprised of your warming welcome since she arrived here" Trent whispered to his mother.  
"How long she already in Liverpool?" Her mother asked.  
"Around three weeks and half" he replied.  
Then his mother asked Marina "Where are you actually came from?"  
"Gijon, Spain" Marina replied calmly "I came here since my mother asked me to find my biological father. She just died almost a month ago"  
"Sorry about that, dear. You might be missed her so much" his mother sighed, being sympathetic on her.  
Marina smiled lightly "I'm now found my father and so far, everything is fine except..." then she sighed "Antonio isn't here anymore"  
"Antonio? Who is he?" His mother asked again.  
"My childhood friend. He went to Liverpool since last four years and he disappeared nowhere since last few months. Trent already told me that he handed over something which it's his last gift for me" Marina explained.  
All of them went silent for a while until his mother realised it "Wait the minute" then she asked to Trent "You still keep that box, doesn't it? I think she deserved to know what actually happened to Antonio"  
"Yeah, I still keep it" Trent get up as he said "Let me bring it down here. I'll be back" then he rushed upstairs to his bedroom while Marina sighed, still being silent.

  
After a few minutes, Trent came back with holding a cardboard shoe box as he placed it on coffee table. It written [To: Marina] which it makes she grabbed the box to open it.  
It revealed almost hundred paper cranes inside, she tried to seek for anything that might be a clue about Antonio's disappearance until she found a folded note. She opened it slowly as it revealed the handwritten note from Antonio.

  
_Dear my best friend, Marina_   
_If you ever read this letter, please keep in mind that I already gone forever. The brain tumour just took over me since last two and half years and it almost killing me, stopping me from become a professional footballer just like what I dreamt of._   
_Actually I don't want to tell anyone about this especially you and your mother. But I realised something, how long will you wait for me? So I asked my friend, Trent to keep this letter for you._   
_I have a word: always remember me in your prayer. I'm still watching you from heaven. But don't give up hope, because I know you deserved someone better than me. The man who really cares on you._   
_The time is so short, and I wish you to be happy with your current life._   
_Sincerely, Antonio Ferreira_

  
"Marina silenced as she cupped her mouth, trying to not cry in front of them. She realised Antonio just leaved her forever and it makes she doesn't have anyone else in this world. She get up as she whispered "Excuse me..." then she quickly walked away to main bathroom, locking it from inside. She sobbed, sliding against wall, feeling heartbroken and lonely. She didn't know Antonio kept a secret from her since ages and she just knew that he suffered from brain tumour that killing his dream and their friendship.  
Trent followed after her as he leaned to the door, knocking it slowly "Marina, you okay?" But he still hear her sobbing which it worried him much.

  
\---------------  
At the same time, Yvonne get her queue for the theatre audition, she read the script of her lines to be Juliet as she took out her phone, snapped a picture then sent it to Andy along with text [I got an audition for college theatre right now 😗]  
Then she got a text message from Andy not long after that as he replied [Break your leg. I mean good luck. Or whatever it means 😚]

  
It makes her chuckled lightly, shoving her phone inside pocket as her full name being called. She walked past Esmeralda with evil smirk, heading upstairs to stage as she spotted another students who played as different characters, but one of them who has blonde hair and innocent look might be played as Romeo.  
The director who became a judge for the audition called "All of you, play the Act 1, Scene 4"  
Yvonne sighed as she took a deep breath and getting her confidence on the script she already memorising. But the male she was going to interact with was too hot, even it makes her slowly distracted from Andy for a while. She was too weak if she failed to get her character only by his look.

  
_*Screenplay start*_   
_The hot male went to the other end of the hall and out on to the porch. Then he doubled back to where Yvonne stood beside one of the columns. He tiptoed up on her and stopped behind the column. Her hands were folded in front of her and she swayed in time to the music. As he was wondering how he was going to go about it she put her hands behind her back and folded them. This was the signal. He reached out and took one of them._   
_He felt her tense up slightly but before she could pull her hand away he leant forward and whispered in her ear ‘If you find my hands too rough, I have two gentle lips ready to soothe you.’_   
_Yvonne relaxed. She did not turn round, though. Instead of making her hand free as he had expected she smiled ‘No,’ she said. ‘Don’t speak so badly of your hand. When two hands touch like this what they’re doing is kissing.’ She rolled her hand round in his so that their palms met. The touch of her palm against his sent delicious feelings all through him. ‘See,’ she said. ‘See what a lovely kiss this is?’_   
_He moved closer. Their bodies touched and they stayed like that, pressed against each other, for a long time before he spoke again ‘You’re right. We’ve also got lips, though.’ he replied_   
_‘Yes.’ Yvonne said. ‘But lips are used for praying.’_   
_‘So are hands.’ breathed that male. ‘So let our lips do the same as our hands. I’m praying that you’ll kiss me. If you don’t I’ll die.’_   
_‘I can’t grant your prayer,’ she said. ‘You’d have to go to Friar Lawrence’s chapel for that: the saint’s statue that stands there grants prayers. Even though it doesn’t move.’_   
_‘Don’t you move then,’ he whispered. ‘You are my saint. Stay still and answer my prayer.’_   
_She turned her head then and allowed him to kiss her. Her lips were soft – it was a kiss that was wonderful beyond words. Time disappeared. Kisses have to end though, and they stood, their faces close together, their hearts beating fast. She was looking right into his eyes and he felt that he was melting._   
_‘You’ve heard my prayers,’ he said. ‘and you’ve taken my sins away with that kiss.’_   
_‘Then my lips are full of sin.’ Yvonne whispered._   
_‘Here, let me take it back,’ he said. And they kissed again._   
_‘Juliet! Juliet!’ It was a loud voice, a woman’s voice. ‘Juliet, where are you?’ As Juliet’s nurse, played by another female student approached they moved apart and pretended to be having a casual conversation._   
_*Screenplay end*_

  
Yvonne stepped back as she cupped her mouth, disbelieved on what she was doing. Her mind was thinking of Andy played as Romeo instead of that hot guy.  
"Bravo, guys! I'll announce the casts list by tomorrow morning. Wish you luck" the director clapped his hand as he watched everyone stepped downstairs.  
Yvonne still in dilemma. The kisses might be haunted her since she was only acting, her heart was only for Andy but why that guy was too hot to resist?

  
\-------------  
Meanwhile, Karina just leaved the vet clinic since she just sent her application form, decided to get some groceries to buy with. But she didn't want to bother her husband so she texted him [Sevgilim, I need to buy some grocery at store. Not for long]   
Mo was inside his house as he finished with his prayer, heard the notification from her then he replied [Permission granted. Take care 😂]

  
Karina went to the pharmacy store as she walked along shelf to find a shampoo to buy as well as some beauty products. She hummed as she held one shampoo bottle, when someone approached her from behind. She turned around, gasped as she just noticed a familiar figure stood before him "Ammar?"  
The man who almost became her fiance sighed "It's you. What a small world"  
Karina looked down as she put the shampoo inside basket "Since when you get released from prison?"  
"A week ago. My mother bailed me" Ammar sighed.  
Ammar used to get imprisoned by the fake news in social media trapped himself. It caused the engagement with Karina called off by last minute, before Mo proposed on her instead. His mother, Mrs Fatima bailed him out as the police didn't find any solid proof that he uploaded fake news to soil the footballer's reputation since he did it for good job.   
"I'm so sorry for this. I never thought this might happen" Karina sighed.  
"I consider we never meant to be. But my mother still has grudge on you. I think she can't accept the fact that you're now belong to someone else" Ammar added.  
"I'm sorry but I can't here too long. My husband might be looking for me" Karina walked to payment counter as she get her queue to make a payment without realising Ammar took her shampoo from basket, as he took out the adhesive glue from his pocket, filled all of them inside before he put the shampoo back inside basket like nothing happened.

  
\-----------------  
At the same time, Virgil's SUV stopped before the restaurant, Amelia emerged from vehicle as she kissed his cheek "I'll be back after 2 hours" she winked as she walked inside the restaurant.  
However this makes him wondered ' Just two hours? What kind of job is she doing?' then he unbuckled seatbelt, emerging from car as well before he went inside for getting his curiosity answered.

  
Amelia went inside the ladies washroom, quickly changed her current outfits to the light blue dress that she brought along in her bag. The long dress was quite fit to her curves, then she put a white wig with braided style on her head. She wore some make-up as well, looking to mirror and whispered "Princess Amelia, the show is begin"  
She walked out from restroom, quickly walked to the closed room which it's reserved for birthday party of one girl. There were around 30 kids, including the birthday girl's parents were inside. As the door opened, Amelia waved her hand as she greeted "Hello children"  
"Hello Queen Elsa" the kids waved back to her which the noise attracted Virgil from distance. He peeked over from the glass window outside, noticing Amelia dressed like Queen Elsa greeting the kids.

  
The lights inside the party room switched off, there's an Olaf plushie on one of the table automatically played a song. Amelia took a deep breath as she secretly switched in the wrist light projector which it played the special effect lighting of ice magics and snowflakes "Let it go ~ Let it go ~ Can't hold it back anymore. Let it go ~ Let it go ~ Turn away and slam the door. I don't care what they're going to say. Let the storm rage on. The cold never bothered me anyway"  
Virgil kept peeking over the scene inside the party room, grinned wide by how she performed for the kids without realising....

  
As the song kept playing, one of the kids turned around to the window as he noticed someone peeked from outside. When he realised that the person was looking familiar, he suddenly responded "Look. It's Virgil!"  
The other kids glanced over the voice as they quickly asked "Where is he? Where?"  
Amelia quickly stopped the music as she glanced over the kids that distracted by Virgil's presence.  
This went all wrong, not as she already planned.


	10. Episode 9

Amelia chuckled lightly as she looked around, finding the best strategy to distract the kids from Virgil's presence until a shining bulb popped on her head. She clapped her hands as she said "Kids, how about we take a break? I'll be back with more surprises to show up"  
"Okay, Queen Elsa" the kids replied, making the blonde girl sighed in relief, walking out from the party room.  
She grabbed Virgil's hand as she pulled him to the restroom then locked the door from inside as there's no one else inside "Did I ever tell you to wait until next 2 hours? Now the kids are looking for you instead" She whispered.  
"I thought you were working here until I seen you... dressed like a princess" Virgil replied then looking away to hide his grin.  
"Now we have to make plan B" Amelia added "You must show up in the party as well" then she kissed him deeply, cupping his cheek and quickly leaved the bathroom. He followed after that, heading to party room as well.

  
Inside the party room, the Olaf plushie on table make a sound effect of his dialogue "Hi, I'm Olaf! And I love warm hugs" making the kids tried to interact with it. Amelia opened the door as she greeted "I'm back. Ready for more surprises?"   
"Of course, Queen Elsa!" The kids replied excitedly.  
That's when Virgil opened the door, getting inside "Hello everyone"  
The kids especially boys ended up getting excited as they met one of their favourite footballer, ran closer to him. Amelia chuckled, sat down on chair looking to them from distance.  
One of the boys kicked the ball, rolling on floor before Virgil stopped it by his foot. They watched him balanced the ball on his feet then up to his thighs which it makes they were excited to watch. Amelia observed he gathered a few boys in circle, kicking the ball one another for a few minutes until...  
One of the other boys passed the ball to Virgil as he kicked it hard, and a spontaneous reflect just hit toward the Olaf plushie and it fell on floor. The plushie head parted from its body and it revealed some wires and circuits. The Dutch giant covered his face in embarrassment on the chaos that he done accidentally while Amelia ended up speechless for it.

  
(Time skip)

  
Both Amelia and Virgil were inside SUV somewhere out from the town, the blonde female still didn't remove her light blue dress and white braided wig she was wearing. Grabbing over the broken Olaf plushie, Amelia groaned as she cried "This is an irreplaceable stuff. I made this by myself"  
"Look. I didn't mean to break it. It was an accident" then he apologised "I'm sorry, princess. We will try to fix it"  
"We? Do you know anything about engineering?" Amelia scolded him instead "I sewed the plushie, then I coded the circuit board from my computer with Olaf's real dialogues and songs, tested it by my own and now?" She silenced as she covered her face in sadness "How dare you hurt 'my best friend' ...." she cried.  
Virgil silenced for a while, trying to stay calm on dilemma that Amelia struck with "So you're making those plushie then programmed it in your own?" He asked then smiled "How did you do that?"  
Amelia wiped her tears away "Since high school. I learnt some basic coding and toy programming and the rest are learnt from internet" then she added "I think you don't know what are two favourite things from me. Music and engineering. I actually want to be a singer when I grow up, but if I can't make it, I'll be an engineer" then she silenced again, sighed.  
"You're making great on those two skills. Even I can't make other skills like you did" Virgil said humbly, looking down before he felt she grabbed his chin to make they get eye contact.  
"Prince Virgil van Dijk of Netherlands, I'm only looking for a perfect man who become my better half. And you're the one I'm looking for" Amelia whispered as she carefully get up, crawling closer then sat on his lap. Her hands pressed his chest to make him rested against the driver seat. Their face were getting closer before their lips met for a passionate kiss, making light pleasurable noises. She felt his large calloused hands stroked every inch of her back then down to her thighs, she blushed heavily when she sensed his fingers stroked her legs underneath the long dress, panted deeply until...

  
**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

  
The alarm from Amelia's smart watch makes she quickly grabbed it from her bag which it written [06:00pm]. Virgil pulled his hands away from her, giving her access to get back to her seat.  
"I'm sorry, but I have something to show you. Shall we head back to my home?" Amelia asked.

  
\------------  
Meanwhile, Andy stood outside the shop lots as he held his phone "Where are you, lass? I've been waiting for you"  
"Not for long!" Yvonne replied in whispering tone, she was inside pharmacy before hung up as she bought one small box before paid it. She quickly went outside to meet Andy "Sorry, lad"   
Andy grinned lightly "It's fine" then he asked "So how's your college?"  
"Quite fine. And... I just get my application in that theatre audition" Yvonne glanced to him happily.  
"That would be good. What will you performing there?" He asked.  
"Oh... Andy, you're going to be excited on this. It's [Romeo and Juliet]. And I'll be playing as Juliet if I'm lucky though" Yvonne hugged him, feeling his fluffy black hair brushed her cheek, chuckled lightly "But...."

  
_*Flashback start*_   
_Yvonne hummed lightly as she walked out from the theatre hall when someone greeted her "Hey Yvonne!"_   
_She turned around as she glanced over the blonde haired man talked to her. He was the same guy who played as Romeo in that play "Hi" she replied sheepishly._   
_"You know what, you're great playing as Juliet. I never thought you're good in acting" the guy grinned lightly as he lend his hand to her "Erik Montague. Nice to meet you"_   
_Yvonne shook his hand "How did you know my name anyway?"_   
_"Then director, Mr Neruda told me about you. He found out that you're gifted actress" then Erik complimented "And what a great kiss you have. Maybe we are destined to play as Romeo and Juliet together for the theatre soon"_   
_Yvonne hummed as she looked down then said "Sorry. I gotta go" she quickly leaved him as she needed to meet Andy outside the college._   
_*Flashback end*_

  
"Wait what...? You kissed him, but you didn't know who he really is?" Andy asked in curious.  
"He's the one who played Romeo, and I really like theatre performance. So why do I need to refuse the offer?" Yvonne gripped her bag as she added "But I don't know why I kept thinking of you when I read the whole script of it"  
Both of them kept walking along the way until Yvonne glared over the attractive gramophone album cover inside the antique store. She leaned to the display glass, which she noticed the cover was a beautiful black woman with name [Yolanda McGuire] and that's when she remembered what Ernst told her about her origin.  
" I went back to England, that's when I met one beautiful jazz singer named Yolanda McGuire. One of the most beautiful woman I ever met. Her voice mesmerised me when I was suffering from what I've faced with failed relationship"  
"What's the matter, lass?" Andy asked as he stood next to her. Yvonne grabbed his hand as she pulled him inside the store.  
After a few minutes, both of them walked out, Yvonne held a paper bag with gramophone album of Yolanda McGuire album. Andy asked "Why did you buy that? I don't have gramophone at home to listen to it"  
"Who says we are going to listen it at your home?" Yvonne asked "Are you forget my father has one at home?" It makes Andy silenced as he blinked his eyes.

  
\--------------  
At the same time, Trent surprised as the bathroom door opened, revealing Marina stood before him with swollen eyes. She sobbed, sniffed silently then hugged him.  
"I'm sorry. But you have to let him go" he whispered as he guided her upstairs to his bedroom. He knew Marina needed moral support from someone after losing everyone that she loved. Started with her mother, then Antonio.

  
Inside Trent's bedroom, Marina silenced as she relaxed on his shoulder while he brushed her hair as they sat at edge of bed. She felt so comfortable when Trent was at her side, like she just lose her wings and replaced with another one. For her, there was a reason why Antonio was gone. He may be a nice for her, but their relationship were only as close like siblings. Not more than that. They only able to get some talk, and kiss at forehead. But not for kiss at lips.   
God just took Antonio away, and replaced with Trent. She might know him only for a month, but she feel safe and sound with him. He came from good family and treated her nicely which it makes her fell in love with him more.  
"Hey T" she whispered as she glanced to him "I just wondering, do you have someone special?"  
"Do you mean girlfriends?" Trent chuckled then replied "Nope. Why?"  
Marina smirked lightly as she adjusted her seat to face him, stroking his cheek "It's dinner time. How about I prepared some dinner for all of you?"  
"Eh, there's no need for that, baby" he grabbed her hand "You're a guest here. Why should you do that?"  
Marina chuckled lightly as she looked down "Sorry I forgot that I'm at your house"  
Trent smiled back "Your forgiven"  
Then they both held hands together as they get their eye contact before getting their lips met. Her heart beating faster as she pushed him slowly to lay side by side on bed.  
As the kiss broken, Marina opened her eyes, noticing she laid underneath him, taking a deep breath. Trent played a hem of her red dress, moving his fingers along her thighs as she closed back her eyes. Light groan escaped from her lips when she felt his fingers reached her inner thighs then feeling one of them slipped inside her. Marina covered her mouth, holding back her moan as she glanced up to him when she felt him moved his fingers in her. It was an unbelievable experience so far as she met him until.....

  
"Can't wait to see you getting laid, T!" One of his brothers laughed as they peeked from the door makes both of them ended up getting embarrassed by what happened to them. Marina sat up, covering her thighs with end of her dress as she looked down.

  
\-------------  
"I'm home!" Karina opened the door of the house as she noticed there's no one in living room, makes she wondered where was her husband going "Sevgilim?" She closed the door behind her, holding a paper bag of groceries she bought as she searched for Mo in every single room. Usually he played with his cats or having video call with his BFF, Dejan. It makes her getting upstairs, heading to their leisure room until she opened the door, revealing the Egyptian getting the yoga session in tree position. She shook her head as she walked closer behind him then tried to tease him by poking his waist.  
He surprised by her tease, almost fell down on floor "Hey... how did you get here?" He asked as he let her kissed his hand.  
"Sorry, sevgilim. I thought you're going out with Dejan or else" she replied.  
"I'm mostly being indoor person if I have nothing to do" he said simply, kissing her forehead.  
Karina smiled, put the paper bag of groceries on table "I'll prepare you dinner first if you want"  
"No, no. It's fine. You better get some rest first" he convinced her, brushing her back.  
"I think I better get shower first, then we will pray together, okay?" Karina chuckled then kissed his cheek, grabbing the shampoo from the paper bag as she headed to bathroom.  
While waiting for her as well as prayer time, Mo rested on couch with checking over his phone when he heard Karina's scream from the bathroom. He rushed to bathroom as he knocked the door "What's the matter?" He asked.  
Karina with wearing a bathrobe, opened the door as Mo ended up shocked by what he just seen. What was happening to her?

  
\-------------  
Meanwhile at the mansion, Yvonne handed the gramophone album of Yolanda McGuire to Kyle-Ryll as she said "I found this at antique store on the way back home. I want to know some details of her"  
"Alright. I don't know much about her, but looking over the album, it's published in 1990... but who's actually want to make gramophone album in this kind of year?" Kyle-Ryll asked.  
"Those might be old gramophone discs that been recycled with recording other songs inside. Let me see" Ernst interrupted as he dragged the electric wheelchair toward them before he grabbed the album cover from Kyle-Ryll. He traced his finger along picture of Yolanda at cover "Oh Yolanda... why do you leaved me so early?"  
Kyle-Ryll played the disc on the gramophone, pulled the level to rewind the music before they heard the catchy jazz music played from speaker. It makes Ernst focused to the music, lightly tapping his hands on his lap. Andy started to enjoy the music, glancing to h

  
er."And I'm almost there... I'm almost there... People gonna come here from everywhere and I'm almost there...." Amelia with her blonde hair, with casual outfit sang as she came over, danced following with upbeat jazz music. Kyle-Ryll quickly paused the music as Amelia asked "Hey, why you stopped that music?"  
"I'm sorry but Yvonne just found something" Kyle-Ryll said "We just found a hint of Yolanda's past time from this album"  
"Actually, Yolanda came from Louisiana, but she moved to London when she was 13. She started getting her career as jazz singer when she was 18 by singing in night club. Golden Gramophone if I'm not mistaken" Ernst said.

  
"As far as I know, that club already closed since 1995, and the premise had been demolished in 1999" Kyle-Ryll added.  
"I still remember the first time I met Yolanda. She sang that song. When she finished her performance, I approached her and we started having talk together. Her Cajun accent attracted me. We both had a drink, getting drunk before we both slept together..." Ernst said as Yvonne crossed her arms then asked him "So why did you leaved her?"  
"She was in contract with the night club that she can't commit any relationship with anyone during the period. When she told me of the contract, I quickly get my distance from her, even I didn't know that she was pregnant that time" Ernst replied.  
"You're too much! You've just killing my mother!!" Yvonne shouted suddenly as Andy grabbed her from behind to stop her. Amelia and Marina came as well to soothe her down.

  
"I know I was wrong, Yvonne. But I don't want her to lose her dream career only because of our love story. I kept distance from her, but I'm still watching her from far. Until she gave birth to you, Yvonne.... even he wished he can take care of both of you until...." just when Ernst wanted to tell them more, the door knocked.  
Virgil opened the door, his other hand held a wooden box as he asked "Ami, where have you been? I searched for you since we both came in"  
"Sorry" Amelia sighed as she brushed her blonde hair "Actually, I want to show you something"

  
* _Flashback start*_  
 _Virgil's SUV stopped before Amelia's house as she emerged from vehicle "I want to show you something but first let me change my outfit first" then she grabbed her bag as she went inside the house._  
 _After 10 minutes, Amelia came back with usual blonde hair, and wearing casual outfit and holding a short shovel as she quickly went to backyard. Virgil followed after her, watching her dug up at spot where Paula buried the box that night. He glanced around to make sure no one was watching them._  
 _Amelia found the wooden box after she dug up to half metre from ground then taking it out and buried back the soil like nothing happened._  
 _Virgil grabbed the wooden box as he almost opened it. Amelia get up as she slapped his hand "Don't open it! We don't have much time here"_  
 _They both rushed back inside SUV as he asked "So where are we going to?"_  
 _"My father's house. I need to meet Kyle-Ryll" Amelia replied._  
 _*Flashback end*_

  
"My 'mother' buried this wooden box last night and she looked so suspicious. Why did she buried this thing? What's hidden inside?" Amelia asked as Virgil placed the box on table.  
"Everyone, step aside" Kyle-Ryll instructed as he opened the wooden box which it revealed the white cloth wrapped an object inside. He furrowed his eyebrows.  
"What is that?" Andy asked.  
Kyle-Ryll shushed as he get his gloves on, carefully grabbed the wrapped object, placing it on table to unravel it slowly.  
"Actually what's inside underneath the cloth?" Trent asked as he stood next to Marina, getting his curiosity in.  
As Kyle-Ryll unraveled the last fold of the cloth, it revealed a sharp scissors with some blood stains on sharp points. Marina quickly covered her face, leaning to Trent's shoulder. Yvonne disgusted by it while Andy grabbed her arm to lean closer.  
"Is it some kind of murdering weapon?" Virgil asked suddenly.  
"I'm not sure but I have to investigate about it" then Kyle-Ryll quickly wrapped the scissors with that cloth, put it inside the box "Amelia, I need to bring this stuff to Interpol base in London tomorrow. Probably this might be a weapon of murder"  
"But what if 'mother' asked me?" Amelia asked worryingly.  
"Just tell her that you're using it as prop for theatre" Yvonne interrupted as Andy added "Well, it's a white lie"

  
And then, there's a message notification on Virgil's phone, making him checked over the text from Mo written [Virgil, I need your help. We're already at front yard. Ask Amelia or Marina to bring Karina inside one room. Don't let any boys seen her]  
The Dutch giant glanced over Amelia as he said "Ami, get down there and bring Karina inside one room now"  
"Well... right" Amelia rushed downstairs as Marina also followed after her.  
Just when Trent and Andy almost reached to the door, Virgil quickly stood behind the door "It's the ladies only business"

  
(Time skip)

  
Inside one closed bedroom, Karina cried as she tried to pull her hand from tangled black hair but the adhesive glue effect had just make them stuck. Amelia observed the condition as she sighed "It looks like the shampoo you're using get mixed with adhesive glue"   
"I don't care what happened but remove it away from my hand. I'm tired of this" Karina groaned.  
Outside the room, Marina walked out from room as she noticed Trent, Andy, Yvonne, Mo and Virgil waited outside "Mo, Karina really needs you now"  
It makes the Egyptian followed Marina get back inside even it makes Andy asked "What happened actually?"  
Marina turned back as she quickly pushed Andy backward gently "You can't watch it. Just stay here" then she quickly closed the door.  
"Mo, actually what happened there?" Andy asked.  
"Just wait a minute!" Marina shouted from inside the room.  
Inside the room, Amelia took out a scissors from her bag as she get a hair brush to brush Karina's hair but it's stuck "Scheiße. We need a warm water" then she instructed "Mo, get us a basin of warm water"   
The Egyptian rushed out from the room until Andy asked "What's wrong?"  
"Can you be patient, Andy? Karina might be in crisis" Yvonne scolded.  
After a basin of warm water had been taken inside the room, the glue on hair issue for Karina had been solved. But she ended up crying since most part of her black hair had been cut off since it's stuck and hardly to be managed.  
Amelia sighed as she walked off the room "What happened to her, Ami?" Virgil asked until he had been dragged to corner of the floor.  
"This is a big secret. Don't ever tell anyone about this" Amelia whispered "Karina's hair had been cut off. She used a shampoo that mixed with adhesive glue"  
"Fucking shit..." he groaned, brushing his face "Seriously?"  
Amelia nodded "That's why Mo doesn't want any of the boys seen Karina for now"  
"What did you just say, Amelia? Karina got a bad hair cut?" Yvonne interrupted suddenly before Amelia shushed even Miroslav with his hands holding a wall, walking slowly asked them "What's the bickering here?"  
"Karina just get a big trouble with her hair" Amelia said as it makes the photographs shocked "Kurwa! Seriously?"  
"As far as I know, this is sort of college prank I've seen in YouTube. But usage of adhesive glue might be rude and intentionally used for sabotage" Trent added.  
"So who's the responsible making this to Karina?" Yvonne asked.  
"We better ask Mo and Karina" Amelia replied.  
Inside the room, Marina asked to Karina "Do you ever met someone before you went back home?"  
"Let's see... I called Salah after I get back to work then I headed to groceries. Then I met Ammar coincidentally" Karina replied.  
"Who's Ammar?" Amelia asked.  
"Karina's ex fiance" Mo replied "Dejan told me when he and Miroslav went on mission to call off their engagement. He had been arrested by police if I'm not mistaken"  
"He had been bailed out by his mother since last week" Karina said "He said that his mother still keep grudge on me for calling off our engagements"  
"I knew it! Ammar must be a cult for this sabotage!" Amelia stood up, making a conclusion.  
"No... we can't simply accuse him. We didn't know who did it" Mo sighed.  
"Unless if we go to Ammar's house, then try to find the glue bottle that he used for sabotage" Amelia suggested.  
"That might be a good idea but who's going to visit Ammar?" Miroslav interrupted as he poked his head inside room before Virgil pulled him away and the door closed.  
Karina quickly covered her head with towel just when she spotted Miroslav came in "Looks like I'll visit him. And let me ask Dejan to join as well" Mo said.  
"Let me follow you, Mohamed!" Miroslav shouted from outside.

  
\-------------  
An hour later, Mo's car stopped at two storey house which it's Ammar's house. Miroslav glanced over the house from window "Here it is"  
They both saw Dejan's car not far from them. The Croatian came over as he knocked his friend's car window "Mo, open up!"  
Mo pulled down the window level as he spotted Dejan stood outside the car "When are we getting started?"  
"Immediately!" Miroslav interrupted as he and Mo emerged from vehicle then three of them stopped before the door. Dejan quickly pulled Mo to the bush, hiding behind it for a while. Knocking the door, the photographer shouted "Ammar, open the door!"  
Ammar opened the door as he asked "What's wrong, Miro?"  
Dejan took the opportunity as he grabbed Mo's hand to drag him inside the house secretly while Miroslav and Ammar were talking.  
"What are you doing here? We'll be accused as thief" Mo sighed in whispering tone.  
"We are looking for evidence, Mo. Not stealing. You said that your wife had been sabotaged, right?" Dejan whispered back.  
Mo lightly nodded, he wanted to find an evidence to save his wife's dignity but not in this way.  
"Now Miroslav is trying to distract him. It's time for Liverpudlian Job" Then the Croatian grabbed his hand, dragging him upstairs as they both stopped by Ammar's bedroom.

  
Dejan opened the door, stepping inside following with Mo, wandering around to find any evidence that proven Ammar used a glue to sabotage Karina "Now let's rummage through anything. Just a packet of glue" Dejan whispered then both of them started exploring through the room.  
Mo found a photo frame of Ammar with his mother, Mrs Fatima which he noticed both of them wore corporate uniforms. Dejan peeked over as he observed through the photo "Unbelievable" The Croatian pointed his finger to the photo, right at the F&A Industries company logo behind those two "Her mother is the CEO"  
"So is this is why Karina been forced to get married with him before?" The Egyptian asked but it makes Dejan shrugged. He went to the study table , rummaging over the drawer but there's no glue bottle found. Just a notebook inside one of the drawer.  
Dejan read over the content which it drawn doodles of Doraemon which it makes him laughed even it makes Mo whispered "Don't make some noise. They might be heard us"  
It makes Dejan quickly put back the notebook inside drawer, when he noticed the PC screen still switched on, showing the email messages from someone known as Dean Korbakov written "I'm expecting the good academic result from you, Ammar. You got excellent result in diploma and I hope you keep it up for your degree"  
That's when they heard the footsteps from outside "We need to hide, Mo" Dejan whispered.   
Mo looked around as he quickly hiding under bed, waving his hand as Dejan followed as well. They both kept silenced as they heard Ammar was talking to one male, but it wasn't Miroslav.

  
"So what have you done to Karina? Is she going to have haircut?" The unknown male asked.  
"Maybe. She might be embarrassed to her husband to tell him the truth" Ammar replied as they both laughed.  
Mo almost getting mad by what Ammar mentioned but Dejan gripped his hand to calm him down.  
"You know what, your college prank ideas are kinda rude to be applied here but it would be good too" Ammar said.  
"Yeah... the glue inside shampoo, following with vandalising the college football field... how I missed those days" the unknown male added.  
"Hope you don't ever do this in Liverpool. The police might be watching us" Ammar said.  
Then the footsteps faded away, showing those two males leaved downstairs. Mo and Dejan crawled out from under bed until the Egyptian noticed an used adhesive glue with receipt under bed, makes he picked it up "Got it!" He whispered.  
"Now let's get outta here" Dejan smirked.

  
\-------------  
At the same time, Paula checked over the newspaper article that she found at recycling centre, then spotted a newspaper that published 3 weeks ago about the scandalous pictures of 4 girls with footballers. She scanned each of them and realising one of the girls looked like her daughter, Amelia. Huffing deeply, she threw the newspaper aside as she decided to get back home to find any evidence of it inside Amelia's bedroom.

  
Inside the bedroom, Paula rummaged all over the study table, book shelves, long couch, under bed and vanity table as she mumbled "How dare she disgraced me! For a whole life, I never know she has a boyfriend. A footballer!" Then she opened the drawer of the vanity table "Where is it? Where are the evidences? She'll get for this if she come back"   
That's when she found something inside one of the study table drawers makes she picked up the electronic journal. She used the attached key to unlock it before the journal said "What's the password?"  
"Password?" Paula asked before the journal replied with "Wrong password. Try again!"  
Pissed off by it, she used hairpin to press the reset button, making her able to unlock the journal, she read over two different journals which the first one was about her dream life with her prince charming. She found a poem written:

  
**Victory can't be reached by only single step.**   
**Intelligence and hard work pays it all for him.**   
**Revolutionary man who changed the world of mine.**   
**Gripping the whole dream from the heaven above**   
**Indicated by how faithful and honesty he is.**   
**Light is waiting upon him when he knew the time comes.**   
**Victory doesn't come by its own without his determination.**   
**Achieved by combination of hard work and passion.**   
**Naturally, he is the perfect one.**   
**Delightfully surprised that he finally reached his dream.**   
**Intentionally making everyone love how great he is.**   
**Jeopardising the whole memories to become a new legend.**   
**Kind words of his to make world a better place.**

  
Paula still didn't get what was the poem meant. Then she read the second journal that written essays of her rebellious dream to be anything what she want for. Feeling unsatisfied, she noticed there's a small compartment case inside the journal makes she opened it which it revealed.... a few polaroids of Amelia and Virgil together, one of them was they got a kiss with a text written [You're my prince charming. Xoxo Ami]  
"You'll get for this, Amelia" Paula sighed.


	11. Episode 10

Meanwhile, Marina was inside kitchen, boiling some pasta while she make a tomato sauce in separated pot. Humming lightly as she sniffed mixed herb scent from the pot, without realising Trent came over as he said "It smells good, baby"  
The Hispanic female smirked lightly as she chuckled softly "Just making some dinner for you guys. Papa wants to have his daughter's cooking"  
Karina walked to kitchen as she corrected her hijab. Her black hair had been cut off by Amelia and now she needed to make dinner. Stopping by the kitchen station, she get a pot to prepare some mushroom soup with mixed herbs.

  
Meanwhile, Yvonne sighed as she carefully cut down some spinach. Andy came in as he asked "Do you able to make it, lass?"  
"Hello. I can cook some food when I used to live alone, you know?" Yvonne glanced sharply to him "I'm gonna make potato scones with mix of spinach" she sighed.  
"I like that..." Andy smiled lightly before he noticed Trent waved his hand to him. As those two boys came over, the young male whispered "I think among of these two, Marina can cook. Yvonne might be only know to chop vegetables"  
As Yvonne heard it, she grabbed a jalapeño as she pointed it to Trent "How dare you trying to brainwash my Andy!" It makes Andy quickly grabbed her while Marina grabbed Trent's arm to push him away.

  
**BOINK!!**

  
Amelia slammed her frying pan on table as she already put a chef hat on her head written [Commander] as she said "Alright. We are going to make four course meal. Karina already made appetiser. Yvonne maybe with potato scones. Marina, what are you preparing?"  
"Spaghetti bolognese" Marina replied.  
"You'll make dessert instead. Cupcakes" Amelia said without realising Virgil took her chef hat then put it on his head "What?" She asked as she noticed Marina and Yvonne smirked to her.  
"Just stick to the plan. Marina with cupcakes, Yvonne with scones" the Dutch giant commanded.  
"How about me?" Amelia turned to him.  
"Main course" then both of them went to the pots of melted pasta and boiling tomato sauce.

"Alright. Looks like we need to make cupcakes, Trent" Marina chuckled as she started mixing the ingredients like flour, butter, a few eggs and vanilla extract. Trent grabbed the cupcake case as he sorted them into moulds which there were 12 of them.   
The Hispanic female took a tip of ingredients as she hummed "Little sweet"  
"As long as it doesn't make anyone get diabetes" Trent chuckled as he grabbed the mixed ingredients to pour them inside the cupcake mould. He put them inside the oven as Marina adjusted the temperature and time level to bake it.  
"I still remember when I was a kid. My mother and I were altogether baking some cakes and pies. When we got enough ingredient, we spent hours baking cakes and pies even I teased her by stamping some flour on her face" Marina told him of her past time.  
"Seems like you had a good time with your mother" Trent said.  
"Si. Even my mother shared with me the recipe of making our family secret recipe of churro. It's kinda weird for me and... I'm not sure if I can make one for any of you" she added.  
"You can serve it for me anytime" he replied then glanced over the oven as it beeped.  
When the cupcake had been cooled down, Marina grabbed a strawberry and chocolate flavoured icing bags. Trent grabbed one of them as they swirled icing patterns on cupcakes. Then Marina get some sprinkles as topping, sprinkling it over along the icing.  
The young male grabbed one of the cupcake as he took a bite and he was impressed of its taste "It's so great"  
Marina chuckled as she noticed some icing at corner of his lips makes she looked around. Luckily Karina, Yvonne, Andy, Amelia and Virgil wasn't there makes she got an idea. She tiptoed up, kissing him before licking some icing away from his lips. It makes both of them laughed on how they've made for dinner.   
Marina stepped backward until her back pressed the fridge, groaned as she glanced to him. Trent brushed her cheek, planting her a deep kiss and pinned his hands by her side. She tilted her head up when she felt his kisses along her neck and collarbone, her hands brushed along his back. Huffing deeply, she looked down when she felt his fingers traced along her cleavages while his tongue nipped her earlobe "Trent..." she chuckled.  
Miroslav sighed as he walked inside the kitchen when he noticed them making out in kitchen "Kurwa! What are you both doing?!" He fell down on floor then rushed out of kitchen as he shouted "I know food must be made by love, but not until this way!"  
Trent looked over the door where Miroslav went out while Marina blushed heavily on what they've done.

  
(Time skip)

  
After the dinner time....  
Inside the bowling room at top floor of the mansion, Karina sat down on bench while watching Mo claimed the bowling ball from the platform "Are you sure you don't want to play it?" He asked.  
"No... I mean... I'm actually not good at it" Karina said as she added "How's your mission with Dejan recently? Do you found anything?"  
"Only one way to find out" Mo started to throw down the bowling ball, watching it went to the bowling pins as he turned around "See? I made it"  
Karina stood up as she crossed her arms with evil expression. The Egyptian looked back to the bowling alley as he noticed the ball went to the drain "Oh my..." he grinned.  
Karina chuckled lightly as she grabbed the bowling ball on her hands "Now let's see if I can beat you"

  
Meanwhile, Yvonne sighed as she rushed inside the washroom, leaning to the sink as she thrown up then rinsing her mouth and panted. She realised something went wrong with her since she already shown some unusual symptoms by high fever, weight gain and dry throat. But she decided to ignore it since for her, living a fancy life might be shown her that she had allergies on some food.   
She went out from bathroom, noticing Andy took some nap on bed makes she chuckled, climbing up on bed and straddled on him. She grinned lightly while watching his cute face when he was asleep. Panting deeply, trying to not escape moans from her lips, she brushed her black hair behind her ear while teasing him.  
Andy slowly opened his eyes when he felt he had been straddled makes he surprised by her move "Someone is getting excited, lass?" He chuckled softly then groaned, he was getting hard by her touch.  
"Looks like we are in same shoes, Andy" Yvonne smirked as she adjusted her seat, removing his trousers while noticing him blushed heavily. Revealing his hard length for her sight, she started to stroke along it and sucked deep into her mouth, watching him groaned in pleasure.  
Technically, it wasn't her first time she and Andy get fucked. This was their second one, the first was when they both get first kisses together after the match three weeks ago.   
As she heard him groaned, Yvonne pulled away as she asked sadly "Did it not worked well?"   
"No babe. It's quite opposite" Andy chuckled then escaped more moans when she continued sucking his dick and bobbing her head back and forth, enjoying the moment they had together.  
After a few minutes Yvonne enjoyed the blowjob moment with Andy, she pulled his dick away from her mouth, removing her underwear down to her ankles as she only wore a loose white shirt without any undergarments on. She grabbed his length to point it to her soaking pussy, she entered his dick inside, moaned loudly tilting her head up looking to ceiling. Andy grabbed her hips as she started to bounce on his dick, her lips escaped some moans and mentioned his name. Looking down for curiosity, she watched Andy grunted in pleasure "Holy shit"  
Yvonne smirked evilly as she started teasing him by slowed down her straddle while her hands stroked underneath his shirt while she heard him groaned "This is such a torture, babe"  
"Good" Yvonne chuckled, continued straddling him in faster pace.  
"This is quite an experience, lass. You're doing it good" he whispered while his hands rubbed along her arms.  
"Don't wanna stop yet. We have lots of time for it" She replied while looking sharply to him before she felt they both shifted position making her laid underneath Andy.  
"Do you want to?" He asked while getting his thrusts in her slowly while listening to her moans.

  
Meanwhile, Amelia sighed as she rested on big rock facing a waterfall not far from the mansion backyard. Her green eyes glistened by the water reflection by full moon as she felt her blonde hair brushed along by wind, singing in whispering tone "Have you ever heard a wolf cry to the blue corn moon, for whether we are white or copper skinned. We need to sing with all the voices of the mountain, we need to paint with all the colors of wind..."   
She get up, starting to strip off her whole clothes before sinking down into the river, diving underwater to feel the whole freedoms without anyone disturbing her. She popped up on surface, her hair whipped aside to her back along with water splash. She slicked her hair back, then sinking underwater once again.  
Meanwhile, Virgil kept looking for Amelia since he realised it was almost reaching late night and she wasn't inside the mansion. Remembering that she loves to explore, he went to the backyard forest alone when he heard a whispering wind of her voice from waterfall. He get his steps when he spotted Amelia's pink belt, straw hat, beaded bracelet and a glove in separated trails, picking them up until he found her swam naked inside river "Hey princess! Get back here"  
Amelia turned around as she spotted Virgil not far from her "How did you find me? Turn away!"   
"It's already late. You'll catch up with cold" he sighed, brushed his hair back.  
Amelia pouted as she tried to get up, until realising she's still naked makes she quickly get inside water, only her head on surface.  
\------------

  
After 2 hours,  
Virgil's SUV stopped before Amelia's house, as the blonde girl emerged from his vehicle and still silenced as she stepped to the main door. As the door opened, she went upstairs to her bedroom and... Paula already waited for her with holding her journal.  
"Mother!" Amelia panicked.  
"Can you explain me what do you mean with this? Who is he?" Paula thrown her two journals following with polaroids of Amelia and Virgil together makes the blonde girl said "He's my friend"  
"Friend? Friend??" Paula still disbelieved on her daughter's statement before she took out a secret chest which she already reset it then thrown down all stuffs on floor, including the pocket watch that Virgil bought to her "What is this, Amelia? Is he your sugar daddy?" Then she found around six secret keys attached inside the chest before she grabbed one of them and played it inside keyhole.   
It said "Tell me what's your big bad secret" following with recording of Amelia's voice said "I want to have sex with Prince Virgil van Dijk. For me, he's a perfect man and I wish he was mine..."  
Amelia just silenced, ended up speechless on finding the answer. The whole secret of hers finally leaked out.  
"I thought you were working hard to afford both of us, and now I found out you're being a sugar baby of a footballer!" Paula pushed Amelia on bed, grabbed Olaf plushie as she hit her with it "You've just disgraced our family, Amelia. What do you want to be actually? A prostitute?"  
The blonde girl cried as her mother hit her with her own plushie "Mother, he's just my friend..."  
"I already taken care of you since you were a baby. Even I won't let any man harmed you. I pampered you with comfort and safety. And now..." Paula cried as she fell on her knees "Why do you not pity on me? Do you know why I did this?"  
Amelia still silenced.  
"Because I don't want you to have a same fate as me, Ami. Your father dumped me when I was pregnant of you, and so was Ariel's father, he cheated on me for other woman" Paula explained.  
"But Virgil isn't kind of man like that. He's nice with me. I can ask him to meet you" Amelia convinced.  
"No!" Paula shouted as she get up "I'm really disgusted on everything in your bedroom, Amelia. You better get out from this house. You're not my daughter anymore!"  
"Mother!" Amelia cried as she get up from the bed.  
"As long as you still committing relationship with that footballer, you're not safe, Amelia" then Paula walked out from the room as she threatened "If anything happen to you, don't come back crying..."  
The door slammed loudly as Amelia sobbed, fell on her knees. She grabbed the pocket watch which it just cracked on its surface "Virgil, I've just damned you to death...."  
\------------

  
At the next morning.....  
Marina went downstairs as she grabbed her bag while Miroslav spotted her, asked "Where are you heading, Marina? Seeing Trent again?"  
"No, Miro" she replied, paused getting downstairs "I'm going to visit Karina. Those boys are in training today"  
"Oh...." Miroslav sighed then he heard the truck noise from outside makes he checked over from window "Kurwa. Who's just coming over in this kind of hour?"  
Marina stood next to him as they spotted three trucks with label [Moving Companies] before they spotted a few workers emerged from truck to unload some furnitures "Who's just moving here?"  
"I even don't know...." Miroslav replied.  
\----------

  
Meanwhile at Melwood Training Centre....  
The scenery in the fitting room went little silent when Gini spotted Virgil checked over his phone. Since last night, he already make 6 miss calls and over 18 texts sent to ask Amelia if she was okay "Does your princess still not replied your text yet?"  
The Dutch giant sighed, locked his phone as he looked up "She might be busy"  
"She will be fine, bud. You know her already how does her daily routine, right?" Gini asked.  
"Why you not called Miroslav instead? He knows more about those girls instead themselves" Trent suggested as he get his boots on.  
"Maybe later" Virgil switched off his phone, put it inside his bag.  
\--------------

  
At the same time at college, Yvonne checked over the notice board as she read the result of audition for Romeo and Juliet theatre... and she jumped happily when her name is listed to play as Juliet, been paired together with Erik as Romeo.  
"What makes you look so happy?" Esmeralda asked as she checked over the result and... "Merde. I'm as Juliet's mom? Why not moi?"  
"Looks like the director here loves diversity more than we do" Yvonne smirked "And I really love to play as main character, you know?"  
Esmeralda huffed "Fine! But if you failed to bring Juliet's character to life, I'll get your role instead"  
"Fuck you" Yvonne cussed as she glared to her sharply.  
\-------------

  
At the animal shelter where Karina worked at, Marina came over as she feed some puppies while the vet said "Looks like you also love animals as well"  
"Si. Even it teaches me patience and responsibilities" Marina replied "I wish I can have a puppy but I'm not sure if you're fine with it"  
"I'm only staying with Mo so you don't have to over think it" Karina added "One more thing, you already have a home, and a family. And you also like Trent too"  
"Wait the second. You said that I like Trent?"   
Marina blushed heavily.  
"Don't hide the fact, Marina. Trent is the first guy you met since you came to Liverpool. He is the one who helped you finding our father and telling you the truth about Antonio" the vet added.  
"Don't mention his name again" Marina suddenly sobbed "Antonio is dead. And he leaved me for no reason. He's so selfish!"  
Karina silenced for a while then she shook her head "Now lets change topic. Have you ever thought to continue your studies?"   
"Wait what?" The Hispanic female wiped her tears away, surprised on the question.  
"Father will sponsor your studies if you want to. Even Yvonne also study in college since she had father" Karina said.  
"But I'm not sure if I'm qualified to study at college" Marina sighed.  
"You also have potential. Trent might be love you more to have a smart girlfriend like you" Karina complimented her making the Hispanic female playfully slapped her arm "No you don't!"  
While those two girls laughed and having girls conversation, someone just peeked over not far from them, holding a camera to record over their conversation then saved it for future reference.  
\---------------

  
At the mansion, Miroslav sighed as he heard Virgil's SUV arrived at the front yard makes he went to the main door before opened it wide "It's a good thing you come here, Virgil"

  
They both walked side by side upstairs as the Dutch giant explained "I already called and texted Amelia since last night but there's no avail. Even I already went to her house but it already went empty. Like... she already moved out"  
"Yes, she already moved out" Miroslav stopped as he faced him "Her mother chased her out this morning. She found out about your relationship" then he added "And bow she's here. I even almost thought it was someone else until I saw her came in with three moving trucks. Sometimes I started to think that she is a real princess. Because she wasn't real"  
They both getting upstairs to third floor of the mansion which there's one door with door plate written [Princess Amelia] "Now I'm done. Its up to you to handle this issue by yourself" Miroslav added as he rushed downstairs to leave Virgil there.

  
The Dutch giant knocked the door in curious before he heard Amelia asked "Miro, is that you?"  
"No. It's me. Virgil" he replied then the door slowly opened as Amelia poked her head. She only wore red tank top with black lace panties, she asked "Come in quick"  
The door closed behind both of them where there were a few boxes still unopened yet to sort out into a perfect room for her. The colorful themed bedroom with mixed of childhood fantasies as princess and metropolitan girl "Sorry if you think it's messy. I just moved in here and I'm still not done sorting out stuffs" she said.  
"First of all, I want to say sorry about what happened to you. I didn't know you're here until Miroslav told me" Virgil leaned his hand on life sized tiger plushie before he heard loud roar makes he quickly stepped aside, surprised of the sound "Fucking shit. You kept a 'tiger' here?"  
"Virgil, it's just Rajah" Amelia sighed then she said "I have lots of 'best friends' brought along here, I kept them since I was a kid. They're the only friends I have to trust with"  
He smiled lightly then asked "So you don't trust me as your friend?"  
"Well.... just for general stuffs but not for personal secrets" Amelia sighed then she laid on her stomach on bed, pointing over each 'best friends' that she kept inside her bedroom.

  
A figurines of Jaq and Gus on her study table.  
Figurines of Mrs Pots, Chip and Lumiere on dining table.   
Figurine of Cogsworth on book shelf.  
Figurine of Cri-Kee inside small wooden cage hung next to window.  
Plushie of Flounder and Sebastian next to her clam-shaped bathtub at bathroom.  
Plushie of Meeko, Olaf, Mushu, Pascal, Heihei and Pua on her bed, sorted carefully in front of pillows.

  
Looking over those figurines and plushie makes Virgil kept chuckling until it makes Amelia annoyed of it "Hey!"  
"Don't take it seriously. I know you're too fantasise to be a princess, but not until keeping these plushie as best friends" Virgil said honestly "Do you have someone that you used to trust with before?"  
Amelia silenced as she get up off the bed then grabbed the small photo frame of two siblings: a big brother and his sister aged 6 and 3 respectively. The big brother smiled to camera as he hugged his sister, but otherwise for her.  
"Who's he?" Virgil asked.  
"My brother, Ariel" Amelia replied "I used to have a brother but my 'mother' loved him more than me. Maybe it's because he's the only child from the man who she used to love so she put more attention to Ariel than me. But he died when I was 3. Fell down from apartment back in Paris"  
"Oh... I'm sorry for that" he sighed.  
Amelia silenced again then she brushed her hair aside "I used to have a boyfriend named Julian Neumann. Do you remember the guy who kept approaching me and trying to sell me to prostitution? That's him" then she added "I knew him when I was working as retail clerk in boutique. When he get attracted on me, he did his best to seduce me, offered me with fancy stuffs. But I don't know why I can't love him. Until one day, I went to his house and I spotted him having sex with other woman. Since then, I kept my distance from him since I realised he's not a good man. But he didn't want to move on, keeping his grudge on me"

  
Virgil still silenced, listening to her story while Amelia added "That's why I make a wish that I will have a prince charming came upon me, protecting me and allowing me to trust on man. But I know it's hard since good man are hard to find. My 'mother' used to get heartbroken by two men before. And it just affected my mentality"  
"I understand what you feel" he said.  
"You do?" She asked then adjusted her seat as she sat on his lap "We both have similarities in common, Virgil. We used to be raised without father. I wish I have a good man to marry with" then she gasped when she felt his large hand kneaded her bum, biting her lips "I-I have something to show you" she smirked evilly, getting up from the bed before heading to bathroom and closed the door.

  
After ten minutes, Amelia came back with a cat ear headband on her head, cat collar around her neck, black leather corset that pushed her breasts closer, matching lace panties, leather gloves and fishnet stockings. She put a lollipop inside her mouth, sucking it seductively while glancing to him. It makes Virgil disbelieved on what he just seen, the innocent princess that he met just revealed her naughty side.  
She came closer to him, gently pushed him down the bed and straddled on his hips "I can't wait for this, Liebling. Fuck me" she whispered to his ear.

  
That's when Amelia get shifted to make her laid underneath him. Both of them get deep passionate kisses, started getting their garments off. Virgil's jacket and shirt following with Amelia's corset dropped on floor. Moans escaped from her lips when she felt his kisses along her neck, then to her breasts and stomach which they might turned her on.   
Her soft little hands brushed along his shoulders then stroking along his chest and hard abs. Those sights making her mesmerised, forgetting her panties had been pulled down to her ankles before she felt his fingers slipped inside her, groaned loudly "Virgil..."  
"You're so goddamn beautiful it hurts" he whispered in his deep voice while looking to her green eyes.  
Amelia chuckled as she kept brushing along his arm "Let's keep going..." her lips kept curving a smile, amazed on tattoos on his left arm. For her, she felt comfortable and safe when she's with him "I love touching you..."  
Then she get her next step, removing his trousers and boxers to his knees, exposing his hard length, stroking along it. She noticed him groaned, tilting his head up "Feeling mutual" which it makes her giggled.  
Feeling the tip of his dick brushed along her clit makes her gasped, looking over Virgil's eyes as she whispered "It's my first time, my king"  
He smiled lightly, kissing her deeply while pushing himself in her, making her screamed in muffled moans. Her hands grabbed around his back, her legs wrapped around his lips for getting more access. It took at least ten minutes to make Amelia able to get used to experience having his dick conquered inside her pussy before she allowed him to thrust.  
Started with slow gentle moves to keep her comfortable, her childish giggle slowly turned into deep feminine moan when she felt every inch of his dick pumped into her. Light tears flowing through side of her green eyes when realising that she just let him broke her virginity, which she hoped it wasn't a bad thing in her whole life. Their eyes locked in eye contact when their hips synced together, both of their moans echoed around the room along with bed creaks and wet noises.  
Amelia grunted, brushing along his cheek as she whispered " _Spreek vies tegen me in het Nederlands alsjeblieft_ " (Talk dirty to me in Dutch please)   
It makes Virgil whispered to her ear " _Je bent verdomde onweerstaanbare, sletterige prinses. Ik ga je hard neuken_ " (You're fucking irresistible, slutty princess. I'm going to fuck you hard)  
Gripping the bedsheets, Amelia unable to resist his thrusts inside her, arching her back as she cried out "Virgil, fuck this slutty queen here!!"

  
That's when Virgil's phone suddenly rang on bedside table, which it was Gini speaking in loudspeaker mode saying "Hey! I heard you've just fucking your princess, bud!" He laughed which it makes Amelia ended up turned off. Any unusual noise from outside easily distracted her concentration, grunted deeply and looking away to window.   
"Shut up, Gini!" Virgil muttered as he glanced to his phone, then sighed as he pulled his dick out from her, getting his clothes on "Now we've owed more two rounds to fuck" he sighed as he grabbed his phone and answered the video call.  
"We'll make it later" Amelia said coldly as she covered her whole body with blanket, smirked evilly when she glanced over Virgil stood by the window.

  
What will happening next to both of them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this series so far. I know Malaysians always make crazy fanfiction and hope you don't kill me for it.  
> Leave me comments so I know what you guys think. 😂


	12. Episode 11

Meanwhile at the animal shelter, Marina giggled as she feed four tortoises with some veggies while her sister, Karina just done with treating a racoon, wrapping bandages around its leg "Looks like you're still occupied with those tortoises"  
Marina shushed as she said "They're not tortoises"  
Karina raised her eyebrows "So what do you called them?" Then the Hispanic female pointed to each tortoises as she named them "Donatello. Leonardo. Raphael. Michaelangelo"   
Karina covered her mouth to not laugh on her as Marina asked "Why?"  
That's when Ammar came in as he interrupted "Well, well, well... so this is where my ex fiancée worked at?"   
Karina gasped as she stood behind Marina for safety, while the Hispanic female asked angrily "What do you want?"  
"Oh... Karina, I don't know that you're also leaning to girls" Ammar smirked.  
"She's my sister, and you're nothing to do but to annoy her" Marina roared.  
Ammar surprised by the statement "I never know you have a sister, Karina?" But he noticed the Turkish girl kept hiding behind Marina, still silenced.  
"No matter you both have sibling relationship or not, you two have a similarities. Just like what my mother said, you both are illegitimate child-" that's when Ammar suddenly get punched on his jaw. He glanced over Dejan that came out of the blue, facing him "You again? How could you always been wherever I go?"

  
Trent and Mo rushed inside as Karina and Marina quickly get after their partners while Dejan scolded "Since you came to her life, you are just showing nothing but hypocrisy!" Then he added "You're just the same as your mother, judging by its cover. Only because they're illegitimate child, doesn't mean their heart is vile as well"  
Ammar huffed, brushing his jaw as he stepped away from Dejan and the others then rushed out to his car.  
"Stop being a coward. That's what you only can do, right?" The Croatian said again.  
"Enough for that, Dej. I think it's already over" Mo sighed as he brushed Karina's head then guided her out from the premise, following with Trent and Marina.  
Dejan glanced out to them as he asked "Hey. This is not over yet!"  
\-------------

  
Meanwhile, there was brunette haired female gasped as she walked faster along the way the street. She looked around, worrying on being followed by someone until she glared forward and it was... "Mrs Speichern?"  
Ariana, Amelia's former barista colleague was in big dilemma. If it wasn't her abusive husband making a trouble on her again, she didn't run away and making a most idiotic decision she ever made only to make her escaped from his violence.  
Paula shook her head as she grabbed her hand "Luckily I found you. I know what you can do next"  
"No, no. Ma'am, wait! Where are you going to take me?" Ariana asked as she stopped, making Paula released her hand from her.   
"Actually I already know you. You're Amelia's friend when you worked in cafe along with her right?"   
"Yeah. But not more. We already lost contact since she get fired up" Ariana brushed her hair aside "Actually where are we going to? I don't want my husband seek after me"  
"I will give you protection. But first you need to follow me. We need to talk" Paula said.  
"Where?" Ariana asked.  
\-------------

  
At the same time in college, after class ended, Yvonne gathered along with the other students in theatre hall for the play practice. She took a sip of water while checking her phone when Erik poked her shoulder "Hey, missing me?"  
Yvonne hummed lightly, shrugged "Nope"  
"Oh? I thought you're going to miss our kisses again. We finally get paired together right?" Erik asked but she just hummed, she noticed Esmeralda read her scripts while cooling herself with a hand fan.   
"Alright everyone. Ready for our practice?" Mr Neruda the director clapped his hands, everyone including Yvonne, Erik and Esmeralda gathered into their position while he sat on chair as "Romeo and Juliet. Act 3, scene 5. Action!"

  
* _Screenplay start*_  
 _You’re not going!’ said Yvonne ‘It’s not morning yet.’_  
 _Erik lay down beside her again and kissed her. ‘It really is morning,’ he said. ‘The clouds in the eastern sky are streaked with light. I have to leave if I’m going stay alive, or die if I don’t.’_  
 _‘That light isn’t daylight,’ she said. ‘I know that: it’s like some meteor sent to light you on you way to Mantua. So stay: you don’t have to go.’_  
 _‘No,’ Erik said. ‘I don’t. Let them catch me, let them put me to death. I’m happy if it’s what you want. I’d rather stay. I welcome death if it’s what you want.’ He kissed her again. ‘How are you my darling? Let’s talk: it’s not day yet.’_  
 _‘Oh, it is, it is!’ Yvonne cried. "You must go. Hurry. Come on, go. It’s getting lighter every moment.’_  
 _Erik groaned. ‘The lighter it gets the darker our troubles become.’_  
 _The Nurse played by other female student knocked softly on the door and opened it ‘Juliet!’_  
 _‘Nurse, what is it?’ Yvonne asked._  
 _‘Your mother’s coming to your room It’s morning. Be careful.’ She closed the door._  
 _They kissed again and again then he finally let the rope ladder down. Yvonne hung out the window ‘Have you really gone, my Love, my husband, friend? I want to hear from you every hour of every day. Each minute will drag like many days, so I’ll be very old before I see my Romeo again.’_  
 _Erik stood in the orchard. ‘Good bye,’ he said. ‘I’ll send a message as soon as I can.’_  
 _‘Oh, do you think we will ever meet again?’ she asked._  
 _‘Of course,’ he said. ‘And all this trouble will be a good talking point.’_  
 _‘Oh God, I’ve got a terrible feeling about this,’ she said. ‘Seeing you down there. It’s like seeing you dead at the bottom of a grave.’_  
 _‘It’s only our sadness that gives you that feeling,’ he said, walking down off stage._

  
_As soon as Lady Capulet, played by Esmeralda saw her daughter’s pale, tearstained face she stopped. ‘What’s the matter, Juliet?’ she said._   
_‘I’m not well,’ said Yvonne._   
_‘Still crying for your cousin? What are you trying to do? Wash him from his grave with tears? Even if you could that wouldn’t bring him back to life. So stop now. An appropriate amount of grief shows a lot of love but too much shows a lack of brains.’ Esmeralda said sternly._   
_‘I can’t stop crying: I feel his loss so deeply,’ said Yvonne._   
_‘It still won’t bring him back,’ said Esmeralda ‘Rather cry because that scoundrel who killed him is alive.’_   
_‘What scoundrel?’ Yvonne asked in curiosity._   
_‘Romeo!’ said Esmeralda._   
_Yvonne spoke cautiously. ‘May God pardon him. And yet no-one causes me as much sadness as he does.’_   
_‘That’s because the murderous traitor is still alive.’ Esmeralda added._   
_‘Yes, Mother,’ said Yvonne ‘I’d like no-one but me to avenge my cousin’s death.’_   
_‘We’ll have revenge, don’t you worry about that,’ said Esmeralda ‘So stop crying. I’ll send someone to a man in Mantua – where that criminal’s gone to live – and he’ll give him such an unexpected dose of poison that he’ll soon be keeping Tybalt company. And then I hope you’ll be satisfied.’_   
_Yvonne looked so worried, trying to imagine if she might be losing Romeo forever._

_‘I’ll find the man,’ Esmeralda smiled suddenly. ‘Let’s put that behind us now because I’ve got some joyful news, girl.’_   
_‘It’s about time I had some joyful news. What is it, Mother?’ Yvonne asked._   
_‘Well.’ Esmeralda sat down on the bed. ‘You’ve got a thoughtful father, my child. To help you through this bereavement he’s sorted something out. Something you didn’t expect.’_   
_Yvonne answered. ‘And what’s that Mother?’_   
_‘Well here it is.’ Esmeralda's eyes shone, ‘Early on Thursday morning… the charming, young and noble gentleman, the Count of Paris, at St. Peter’s church…’ then she added "Will make a joyful bride of you!’_   
_Yvonne sprang up. ‘No! By St Peter ‘s Church and by St Peter too, if you like, he will not make a joyful bride of me. I can’t believe this haste – that I should get married before the man who’s going to be my husband comes to court me!’ Tears of rage shone in her eyes. ‘Please tell my father that I don’t want to get married yet and when I do I swear it will be to Romeo – who you know I hate – before I marry Paris. What kind of joyful news is this?’_   
_The door opened. ‘Well here’s your father now,’ said Esmeralda "Tell him yourself and see what he’ll do.’_   
_*Screenplay end*_

  
Mr Neruda clapped his hand "Cut! Let's see... good acting, students. I know there's a chemistry among all of you"  
Esmeralda huffed as she sat on chair, correcting her blonde curly hair while Yvonne cupped her lips, her mind actually thinking of Andy when it comes to kissing scene. Because that's what makes she able to get into the character.  
"Looks like you can play as Juliet very well, Yvonne" Erik wrapped his arm behind her shoulder "Why I never met you in first place?"  
Yvonne pulled his arm from her, groaned "Please... I'm only bring the character to life. I didn't mean to get the kisses for real" Yvonne jumped down the stage as she opened the door of theatre hall, noticing the van of food bank arrived there before she spotted Andy emerged from vehicle, making her rushed to him "Andy~" and giving him a hug   
"How's going, lass? Everything is good?" Andy chuckled as he glanced back to her, kissing the side of her head, since he unable to reach to her forehead by his height.  
"Yeah even the play practice was quite good as well" Yvonne chuckled lightly, quickly covered her mouth when she felt she was going to throw up.  
"Babe... you okay?" He asked when he noticed she looked away from him.  
"I'm fine, Andy" she glared back to him, trying to not puke in public place and by his sight.  
Erik opened the door of theatre hall, glancing over Yvonne and Andy talked not far from him makes he shook his head slowly and his eyes showing hatred feelings for Andy.  
\---------------

  
Back to the mansion, Amelia sighed as she walked out from bathroom, ruffling her blonde soaking hair when the television played a few shows in different channels.  
The first one was the cooking show where Amelia imagined Virgil as the chef host, whisking some eggs along bowl "Separate yolk and white egg for making two layers of the cake later. Keep the yolk mixed perfectly then put some butter on it"  
The second one was the musical reality TV show where Amelia glanced over one of the juries, and she started thinking of Virgil instead "Bravo, girl. You got a good vocal here. You're pass!" While the contestant was her, almost cried on it.  
The third one was the talk show which the weekly theme was about better relationship. Amelia glanced over the male invited guest who sat next to the host, it ended up with she spotted the same Dutch boyfriend "To be honest, the hard mentality is required when it comes to move on from broken relationship. Just learn to accept the fact that everything happens is for a reason. When there's a dark sky, there will be a light awaiting ahead"  
The fourth one was the action TV show with supernatural elements. She imagined the hero of the series, the supernatural hunter as Virgil, holding a crossbow, wearing leather red jacket while get his fight against the evil supernatural creatures.  
The fifth one was the meteorology show showing the map of United Kingdom in background, and Amelia noticed the host looked like him... "The weather for Liverpool today is sunny for a whole morning, following with windy in the evening which it's suitable for you to have an outdoor activities..."

  
Amelia switched off the television with remote, sighed heavily before she get a few clothes from cupboard to try with. Light yellow shirt with denim jacket, black skirt and matching stockings. She sat down at edge of bed, getting her doll shoes on when she felt one of them had been taken under bed. When she noticed one of the shoes went missing, she felt so weird "Does the monster likes my shoe?" She mumbled as she get on her knees on floor, peeking over when she spotted a pair of brown eyes and big grin. It makes she screamed out loud, crawling backward "Get away, you monster!"  
The familiar laugh makes she silenced, watching Virgil crawled out from under bed "Getting surprised, princess?" He winked.  
Amelia felt little mad on him, playfully hit his head with pillow "I thought you're a monster in bed. Bad boy..."  
He quickly crawled back under bed, then moved out from another side with holding the doll shoe that he already stole from her. Amelia quickly snatched it, putting it on before get a red hairband and slipped it across her head.

  
The Dutch giant wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, when both of them glanced over mirror. Her green eyes glanced sharply to his reflection when she felt he planted a kiss on her shoulder. Amelia turned around to face him, brushing his cheek "My prince charming..." she whispered.  
Yes?" He responded in curious.  
"I... I just wondering something. For a whole life I dreamt of being a princess..." Amelia said then added "And now I have you, which it makes me... changed"  
"What do you mean?" Virgil asked.  
"Well... for me, being a princess makes me hunger of adventure and danger. Hunger of finding true love. But I realised something, one day I have to leave these behind. Because...." then Amelia added " **Why I have to be a princess if I can be a queen?** "  
But before Virgil answered anything, his phone rang again before answering it, which it was Gini from the other side "Hey bud! Don't forget about our meeting in next hour. Don't forget to bring the princess" then he laughed as the phone call disconnected.  
"Looks like we both gonna meet Gini" Amelia giggled "So what's in store, my prince?"  
"You'll find out" he smirked lightly.  
\------------

  
Meanwhile, Miroslav get inside their Audi following with Kyle-Ryll, as the Interpol officer returned from the Interpol base in London "How's going, bud? What's the result?"   
Kyle-Ryll sighed "It took around 2 weeks to get the result, buddy. We need to progress the DNA test to find out whose blood is that"  
As the car slowly moved out from the premise, they both get some talk "You know what, to be honest I don't want to put suspicion on Amelia" Miroslav said.  
"I know that. She knew that scissors was kept in and it was like a murdering weapon. If she hesitated to contact us, she might be n trouble for cooperating with criminal" Kyle-Ryll added.  
"But you think that Amelia was raised up by a murderer? Because she said that her mother kept the scissors away from-" Miroslav silenced as he spotted a figure of middle aged woman with modest outfits and dragging the luggage away as he braked.  
Kyle-Ryll shocked as he asked "What's the matter?"  
Miroslav silenced as he shook his head "No, I'm fine"  
"It seems that you known her" Kyle-Ryll added.

  
"I'm not sure, bud" then Miroslav added "Mama just leaved me and father when I was 10. I don't know whose fault is that but she leaved him since she found out about father's past scandals"  
"Wait, wait.... your father used to sleep with 4 women before and he has each daughter from them. Now it's the fifth!" Kyle-Ryll shocked.  
"She's just a normal mother for me" Miroslav exclaimed then both of them silenced "They used to get marry, then split up" he looked little glum by it.  
"I know you missed her, Miro. But there must be a reason why she leaved you" the Interpol officer added.  
\-----------

  
Meanwhile inside Paula's house, she served a tea when Ariana sat on couch worryingly "I'm actually worried on what does my husband going to do to my kids"  
"I see... why did you not bring them along?" Paula asked.  
"I can't. He knows with whom I befriend with, especially Amelia. If he found out that I bring them here...." Ariana sighed as she remembered the moment why she ran away.

  
* _Flashback start*_  
 _Inside Ariana's house, she secretly checked over her husband's phone as she worried on her and her children's safety in his hands. He always went back home drunk and beating her when he's out of control._  
 _She checked over Facebook as she noticed her husband, Julian Neumann just uploaded a post that shocked her. He wanted to promote their children: one boy and one girl to sell online which it shocking her._  
 _"Ariana~ where are you?" Julian opened the door as she quickly put his phone on table then packed her bag and getting out from window, luckily she landed on her feet then quickly running away along the street before she spotted Paula before her._  
 _*Flashback end*_

  
"So where are your children now?" Paula asked.  
"They're supposed to be in kindergarten now. But I know one thing, if Julian knows where they are, they might be get harmed" Ariana cried.  
"Idiot. You're supposed to bring them here" Paula knocked her head "Now forget it. We will find them later but first I need to tell you that Amelia isn't here anymore. Even she's not my daughter anymore"  
Ariana rubbed her head "Do you know where is she?"  
"She's now with her sugar daddy. His name is Virgil-" Paula said before Ariana interrupted with "I know him!"  
"You do?" Paula smirked as she suddenly get an idea as she glared to Ariana.  
\-------------

  
Meanwhile inside the mansion, Marina opened the door as she called "Amelia! Miro! We're home"  
"Amelia just went out with Virgil. Miro is fetching Kyle-Ryll from London" Ernst said as he moved the electric wheelchair along the way to her. Trent, Mo, Dejan and Karina came in as well, the door closed behind them.  
"Papa, can I ask you something?" Marina asked "Am I actually illegitimate child? Like Karina, Amelia and Yvonne are?"  
"Marina, why do you ask him like that?" Trent asked, shocked on what she asked "You're not supposed to ask him about it"  
"Trent, actually what does she said is right. But past is the past" Ernst said.  
Everyone silenced then Karina said "Baba, please tell us about our mother. At least we both have a right to know about them"

  
At the same time at Andy's house, Yvonne gasped as she checked over the pregnancy test kit that she bought a few days ago when she realised her unusual symptoms since last week didn't reduced to none. She sat on toilet seat, shocked when she spotted two lines on the screen which it makes she gripped her hair "No.... no...."  
Her mind started thinking of the past time that her mother used to experience with: met with a man who changed their life, drunk and slept together. Then getting pregnant when they're tied with something more important for them. She worried if she get dropped out from college and Andy dumped her if everyone knows of her pregnancy....  
"Babe, are you in there?" Andy asked as he knocked the locked door "Babe? Babe?"  
\------------

  
Meanwhile at Anfield stadium...  
Virgil's SUV stopped by another familiar car next to it. Both of them emerged from vehicle as Amelia spotted Gini, waved her hand "Yay~ another cute meeting here!" She giggled then make a light dance while chanted "🎶De-de-de-deh-deh-deh Gini Wijnaldum! De-de-de-"  
It makes both of the Dutches laughed before Amelia felt Virgil wrapped his arm around her waist "Just Gini's chant? There's no chant to spare for me?"  
"Of course you do" Amelia smirked then she clapped her hands as she chanted "🎶He's our centre half. He's our number four. Watch him defend, and watch him score... He'll pass the ball, calm as you like..."  
"🎶He's Virgil van Dijk! He's Virgil van Dijk!" She and Gini continued then laughed while the other one covered his face in embarrassed when they both chanted his name.  
"Actually why does Amelia need to come along here?" Virgil asked suddenly.  
Gini surprised a bit then he asked "Did Amelia tell you anything?"  
Amelia raised her eyebrows, shook her head "What is it?"  
"Well the media crews are going to make photoshoot for their next YouTube video. They're going to feature you since you're the chosen YouTuber for this time" Gini explained which it makes all of them silenced for a while.  
"Sorry but I haven't checked my email, so I might be missed this one actually" Amelia chuckled.  
Virgil quickly get closer next to Gini as he whispered "Did you say Amelia is a YouTuber? I didn't know that"  
"Hah! That's what I told you. You're already out dated that much" Gini took out his phone as he checked over the YouTube channel as he clicked on channel named [Ami Speichern World] but as he clicked it... There's no video at all except icon of box with stuffs like the account had been removed "Wait the minute. There were lots of video since last night... song covers, football topics and reactions, recipe instructions, ASMR videos... you've just missed all of them, bud!"  
"I used to. But I have to delete my account for safety reasons" Amelia sighed, brushed her hair "YouTube and Instagram are my only way to communicate with outside world but when my 'mother' found out about us, I have no choice but to delete my accounts or she will kill me...."  
It makes both Dutches silenced again then Virgil asked "So are you going to cancel the meeting?"  
"I have to. But I have a request" then she asked "After this, can you both guide me getting inside Anfield stadium? I'll pay the ticket for myself"

  
(Time skip)

  
"Wee~" Amelia ran with her arms spread wide, spun around excitedly as she took a walk inside the stadium "You know what, this is my first time ever to step into Anfield stadium. I... I only able to watch in TV since my mother not allowed me to go anywhere except school or compulsory school trips"  
"So you're the lucky one" Gini chuckled as he watched her ran faster makes both of them quickly chased after her, with Virgil went ahead among two of them.  
Amelia spent around three hours wandering around Anfield stadium by visiting the club museums, peeking over every facilities that might brought her in curious even she became so excited when she took a look at the home dressing room and the press conference room, which she roleplayed as journalist, asking Virgil some questions. Gini recorded them having 'interviews' before all of them laughed together.  
Until she stopped by at the memorial corner for Hillsborough Tragedy as Amelia took out a small pouch of flowers, put it down among the bouquet of flowers, giving her time to keep silent for a minute.  
Then she went to the merchandise shop as she wandered along the clothes part, finding any jersey with Virgil's name on it until she found one that was little large for her size. She bought it then wearing it as she ran toward the top seat of the stadium. Watching the light green field with red seats took over around it makes she gasped, which her mind played the moment when the stadium filled with fans chanting [You'll Never Walk Alone] or [Allez Allez Allez]  
She walked downstairs as she sang "A whole new world. A dazzling place that I never know. But when I'm up here, it's crystal clear. That I'm in a whole new world...."

  
Her melodious voice echoed around the stadium as she turned back, noticing Virgil stood behind her. She chuckled lightly "Sorry I'm too excited on this"  
"You should find out how heart touching this stadium can make you every match" he said b"When I was in Southampton and need to play against Liverpool in this stadium, I heard the fans sang You'll Never Walk Alone echoed throughout from pitch. It's giving us goosebumps but heart touching at the same time"  
"Yeah I know that" Amelia smirked then getting downstairs further while Virgil followed after her to find out what happened next.

  
She went down to the tunnel facing the large green field, gasped as she jumped up to touch [This is Anfield] sign then ran toward the edge of field "The queen is arrived-" but her excitement suddenly changed into terrified feelings when she spotted something unusual on field, screamed loudly.  
Virgil rushed toward her "What's the matter?" Then he glanced over the field which every inch of it had been filled with plastic forks stabbed on it making him cussed "Shit" then he asked "Who did this?"  
"I just arrived here and I saw this already happened here" Amelia brushed her hair back, still disbelieved on what she just saw.  
Gini came over as well, shocked on what was happening to Anfield stadium field "Bud, this is such a real disaster!"  
"I make a theoretical counting. There are around 970,000 plastic forks stabbed throughout field. It required around six hours and half if they've been removed by only four persons" Amelia said.  
"This is already become a vandalism" Virgil said then commanded Amelia "Call everyone and Kyle-Ryll to come here hurry!"


	13. Episode 12

Andy knocked the door as he still being uneasy of Yvonne that locked herself inside "Babe, what's the matter with you? Open the door"  
Then the door opened, revealing Yvonne wiped her tears, trying to not cry for him "I don't know what else I should do" then she added "I don't want to lose you, Andy"  
The Scottish lad silenced since he wasn't understand on what she said "What do you mean?"  
Yvonne looked back to him, her hand cupped her stomach as she confessed "I'm pregnant. It's your child" It makes both of them silenced for a while, Andy ended up speechless on her statement.  
She sighed "I knew it" she walked away when Andy grabbed her hand.  
"Wait. What do you mean with 'you knew it'?" Andy asked, wanting the clarification of her answer.  
Yvonne unable to hold her feelings, cried "You don't want this baby, right?" Then she added "I felt like I have same fate as my mom. She slept with a man who she loved, then getting pregnant but he leaved her instead" she sobbed as she brushed his hair "And now I'm in same shoes as her..." then she hysterically shouted, stepped away from him "I know you don't want this baby! Let me abort this baby!!"  
"Don't!" Andy pulled her into the hug, trying to keep her comfort while she sobbed, leaning her head to his shoulder "Don't say like that, babe. We will keep this baby together" he brushed her black hair then kissed her head.  
"You do, Andy?" Yvonne smiled lightly as she kissed him deeply, still crying "I can't imagine how hard my life would be without you...." then she added "I don't care what are everyone's going to say. I don't mind of who you are, Andy" her lips reached closer to his.  
The Scottish lad quickly giving her a kiss "I love you...."  
Then Yvonne's phone rang suddenly as she noticed Amelia's name popped on screen as she answered it "What's the matter, Ami?"

  
\----------  
Meanwhile, Ernst sighed as he held the photo frame of younger him with Yasmin "Karina, your mother was the most hardworking maid that I hired since we were in Istanbul. She came from hard family so she only able to work as maid to afford her mother. Everything was fine until we both moved to Liverpool" then he sighed "To be honest, I was too young to differentiate between right and wrong. I really want her so bad. One night when she was asleep, I make love to her and she leaved me no choice but allowing me to do so"  
Karina gasped, cupping her mouth with showing shocked expression while Mo wrapped his arm around her shoulder to soothe her down. Dejan scolded "What kind of man are you for taking advantages on woman like her?!"  
Boys, listen. Did I ever told you I was wrong that time" Ernst sighed as he corrected his glasses "When we were used to make love together, it's crossed in my mind to propose on her. Unfortunately... she resigned when I planned for it"  
Karina silenced as she remembered the moment during her 18th birthday

  
* _Flashback start*_  
 _The young Karina grabbed the wooden box as her grandmother said "Before your mother died when she gave birth to you, she kept this gift with hoping you know that she really loved you"_  
 _As she opened the box, it revealed around 30 letters makes she read each of them which it written down for year by year until she reached 30. Then she picked up the white lily charm from inside the box. She smiled lightly, trying to not crying "Mama...."_  
 _*Flashback end*_

  
"So you're failed to propose on her" Mo said "At least you have an effort for it. Just it wasn't going as planned"  
"Human beings only can plan, Mohamed. But you know..." Ernst pointed his finger up "God already make the best plan for us. I already looked for Yasmin since then but she's no longer traceable" then he grabbed Mo's hand as he added "At least you've just saved Karina from suffering for a whole life by marrying someone that she been forced to get marry. Please... take care of her" then he advised "Wife is not a belongings. It's a gift"  
Mo smiled lightly, nodding in agreeing with his wise words "Insya Allah, I will"  
That's when Marina's phone rang as she noticed it was Amelia calling her makes she answered it "Hola?" Even Trent looked over to her in curiosity.  
\------------

  
Means in Anfield stadium, Amelia observed a couple of police examined the plastic forks stabbed on field as she called Yvonne, Marina and Kyle-Ryll "Guys, this is bad news. Anfield stadium had been vandalised. Virgil needs you to come here right now"

  
(Time skip)

  
After 30 minutes, everyone gathered inside stadium as they mostly shocked on what just happened to the field with thousands of plastic forks "Ami, who just make this kind of prank?" Marina asked.  
"I even don't know. Gini, Virgil and I came here and this already happened" Amelia replied.  
Dejan glanced over the field as he remembered the moment he and Mo find evidence for Karina's hair prank.

  
* _Flashback start*_  
 _"We need to hide, Mo" Dejan whispered. Mo looked around as he quickly hiding under bed, waving his hand as Dejan followed as well._  
 _"So what have you done to Karina? Is she going to have haircut?" The unknown male asked._  
 _"Maybe. She might be embarrassed to her husband to tell him the truth" Ammar replied as they both laughed "You know what, your college prank ideas are kinda rude to be applied here but it would be good too"_  
 _"Yeah... the glue inside shampoo, following with vandalising the college football field... how I missed those days" the unknown male added._  
 _"Hope you don't ever do this in Liverpool. The police might be watching us" Ammar said._  
 _*Flashback end*_

  
"I knew who did it!" Dejan said suddenly then he nudged Mo's side "Do you still remember when we sneaked over Ammar's house?" Then he asked Miroslav "Miro?"  
"I think those are just coincidence. Maybe he already mentioned about vandalising the football field. But it doesn't mean it really applied here" Mo replied, shook his head.  
Kyle-Ryll came over to them after he talked to the police about the case "Guys, bad news. The police might be closing this stadium for at least three days to check over level of damage caused by this sabotage. They already contacted the management back in Melwood and...."  
"We'll have final match of EFL cup against Wolverhampton tomorrow in Anfield!" Trent interrupted.  
Kyle-Ryll sighed heavily "England FA will make an emergency meeting to discuss about this situation. There's a possibility of the match will be held in neutral stadium" it makes everyone shocked on the statement.  
"No kidding!" Gini responded as most of them shown disappointment and frustration took over in their face.   
Amelia sobbed as she covered her face, blaming over herself by what just happened "This is all my fault. I'm not supposed to come here..."  
Marina came over as she rubbed her back "Ami, this is not your fault. The police will find who's responsible for this kind of prank"  
The blonde girl turned around as she smirked "Will the police can make it? I don't think they do. We don't know who planned this vandalism prank, and now our boys unable to play in Anfield. This is not a coincidence"  
"So are you going to investigate by your own?" Marina asked. Amelia smirked lightly to show the answer.

  
Both of them wandered around stadium as they asked each of person that visited there since last few hours but most of them didn't see anything suspicious happening in stadium. Until one teenage boy make a statement of "I saw a young man pushed a trolley with around 70 boxes went inside stadium. He came from the other side of street. And he went away to the west"  
It makes Marina and Amelia rushed toward the west side of the stadium when they spotted a large bin before the Hispanic female opened the lid and... she gasped when she spotted much boxes with broken plastic forks scattered inside the bin "Ami, look!"  
Amelia tiptoed as she took out a polaroid camera, snapped the pictures to keep as evidence that the prank was a real sabotage "Now we need to contact the police to come here and let them investigate this instead" Marina added.  
\-------------

  
After the police closed the stadium temporarily for making further investigation, both Miroslav and Kyle-Ryll discussed inside their Audi as the photographer said "I feel so weird. Since those boys known my sisters, there are a lot of trouble happened to them. First with Karina's bad haircut. Now Anfield stadium get sabotaged"  
"And how about the accident? You almost broke your leg because of that" Kyle-Ryll added.  
Miroslav groaned "I think the culprit of these troubles are planned by single person. If don't, how could this happen in short time?"   
Meanwhile, Amelia huffed as she kept a polaroid of evidence inside a small folder, put it inside bag before glancing over Virgil at driver side. She noticed how disappointing he was when the stadium where they played together had been sabotaged. She grabbed his hand as she whispered "I'm sorry. But we have to bring the responsible prankster to justice"   
"I'm sure we do" he said as he glanced over the rear mirror, noticing the glimpse of two kids aged 5 walked across the stadium gate. Amelia looked over as she turned around, since she felt so uneasy in sudden then emerged from the SUV. Virgil emerged out as well, following after her.

  
" Even don't understand on how could this happened in single moment" Andy said "First with the accident, then Karina's bad haircut and now Anfield get sabotaged"  
"It might a coincidence, guys" Mo added.  
"Coincidence? How about Ammar talked to someone when we were-" Dejan interrupted.  
"We don't know the real story, Dej. It can be happen here, but not for now" the Egyptian said.  
"In case Ammar planned this with someone, why he also want to sabotage you?" Marina asked.  
"Because... Ammar is my ex fiance. He knew that I married to Salah so he keep a grudge on him and whole Liverpool team" Karina added. Everyone silenced again to digest her words.  
"Just because your engagement called off?" Yvonne asked.

  
Meanwhile Amelia tried to reach closer to those two walking kids, her heart was going to say that she needed to meet them until she spotted a white van stopped before them. She paused, her eyes glanced over two men emerged from the vehicle.  
That's when those two men grabbed each of the kids, shocking Amelia to death when she heard their scream. Quickly taking out a pepper spray from her bag, she shouted "Halt!!"  
Her shout just distracted those men from taking the kids away, grabbing her hands instead. Luckily Virgil came in time, punching over one of their jaw which it caught attention for the others. Amelia quickly stepped aside, waving her hand to the kids.  
While the boys gathered behind the Dutch giant, the kids rushed toward Amelia, hugging her while the other three girls gathered around her. Those two kidnappers rushed back inside the van and leaved the scene.  
Amelia huffed as she hugged those two kids: a boy and a girl cried in her arms "You okay, kinder?" She whispered softly to soothe them down.  
"Luckily Amelia get her actions against them. If don't, the kids might be get kidnapped" Miroslav sighed. Amelia sighed as she carried the little girl while Virgil came over with carrying the other one  
"We need to lodge police report. We don't know whose kids are they" Kyle-Ryll suggested.

  
Meanwhile, Ariana stopped far away from the outside of stadium, shocked of the appearance of her children been taken away by Amelia and Virgil inside the SUV, silently sobbed since she knew her husband, Julian might be looking for her and the kids at the same time.

\------------  
After a police report been lodged, police allowed Amelia to take charge on the kids to take care with while waiting for their mother to pick them up for 72 hours. All of the vehicles arrived at the mansion as Miroslav said "Looks like this is your responsibility, Amelia. As long as their mom doesn't show up, we need to keep them safe"  
"But if their mother didn't came, they will be sent to charity house instead. I don't know if I can take it" Amelia said as she grabbed the little girl, rubbing her face to soothe her down.  
"We just make a right thing" Virgil came over with carrying the sleeping little boy. He noticed Miroslav glared to both of them.  
"I suggest you both to get marry. I can see the chemistry in both of you" Miroslav suggested then walked inside the house following with the others.   
As everyone (except Amelia and Virgil) came inside the mansion, they've been welcomed by a female's voice from living room "I realised this is wrong, Ernst. But this time I wanted to see Miroslav and you once again"  
"But.... we already changed a lot" Ernst replied. Miroslav slowly walked inside the living room as he called "Mama!"  
The middle aged woman with modest outfits stood up from her seat, she has brunette long hair with wearing hat with net covered her face. She just silenced as she glanced to him.  
"Miro, is that your mom?" Trent asked to Miroslav then he lend his hand to the woman "It's nice to meet you, ma'am. I'm Trent, Marina's girlfriend -"  
That woman quickly slapped Trent's hand as response which it makes Ernst asked angrily "Imogen, what are you doing? Those are our future son-in-laws!"  
"Son-in-laws?" Imogen huffed "We only have Miroslav as our child. Although he's just an adopted child" then she glanced over Marina, Karina and Yvonne which she realised that they looked alike with their mothers "I knew it..." she almost cried in disappointment as she scolded Ernst "Are these your daughters from your past scandals? How dare you invited them to stay here?!"  
"Ma'am, calm down. The past is the past. Now these girls here are become a part of your family" Mo said.  
"Shut up!" Imogen shouted, getting attention from Amelia and Virgil as they came in.  
"Scheiße. Looks like the typical step mother just came in" Amelia sighed.

  
(Time skip)

  
"This is unacceptable. I couldn't believe Mama just arrived here out of the blue after she leaved us for so long" Miroslav said as he gathered the girls and their boyfriends, Gini and Dejan "Sooner or later, the atmosphere of this mansion gotta be changed"  
Karina cried lightly on Mo's shoulder as he tried to soothe her down. Marina sighed, rubbing Trent's hand that Imogen slapped then kissed it to heal down the pain.  
"Mama just giving you cold glance, my sisters" Miroslav added "There would be potential she would be mistreated you prejudicially. Be prepared"  
Yvonne was looking little weak as she rested against wall, while Andy kept her in company while brushing her hair "Mate, is there any of you has herbal oil? She has some sign of pregnancy -"  
"What??" Everyone shocked in sudden as they heard what Andy said.  
"You're going to be a father, Andy!" Gini cheered.  
Miroslav silenced as he mumbled "Sooner or later, Papa and Mama will have grandchild. That would be a good thing"  
"What did you said, bud?" Dejan asked.  
"Nothing!" Miroslav shook his head.  
"But how about your college, Yvonne? Do you still can take it?" Marina asked.  
"Im fine.." Yvonne sighed "It's just I'll have Romeo and Juliet theatre performance in college by next two weeks"  
"I think you'll be fine, babe. Just I need to make sure you're okay" Andy added.  
Meanwhile, Amelia put those two kids on her bed, covered them with blanket before she came back to the group meeting. Sat next to Virgil as she asked "How about those two kids? I'm worried if your mother won't accept them too"  
"Just pretend like nothing happened. For now, my Mama only dislike you for the same prejudice against Papa's past scandals. But I know one thing...." then Miroslav added "She's a good mother. I know her a lot"  
"But I'm still scared. What if she mistreated me?" Amelia asked worryingly.  
"No matter how cold she is, she's still your mother" Virgil whispered to her then kissed her head "You'll be fine"  
Miroslav glanced back to the boys as he asked "Now go home, boys. You have a match tomorrow. Wish you luck" then he glanced to his sisters "Girls, you must stay here temporarily until this issue been resolved"  
"It's fine with me" Yvonne said "Luckily we have a week college break from tomorrow"  
"Looks like I have no choice but to let you stay here" Mo said as he glanced to Karina "Just take care of yourself. And remember, respect her. She's still your mother"  
\----------

  
After the boys went back home and the girls went back to each of their bedroom for having sleep time, Miroslav went to the classic leisure room as he opened the door, revealing his mother, Imogen sat on couch, wrapping her legs with blanket facing the warm fireplace. Closing the door behind him, he sat on his knees next to the couch "Mama, I know you missed me and father. But you need to remember one thing" then he added "Now you have a few daughters. And you actually like to have daughters too, right? God just answered your prayer now"  
"I know I can't give your father a child" Imogen said coldly "This barren woman had no choice but accepting an adopted son, but will she able to face four step daughters from her husband's past scandals?"  
"Mama...." Miroslav silenced again "Don't judge them only because they're daughters from Papa's past time. They're nice with me. And sooner or later, you'll have more three son-in-laws. One of those girls already getting married and...."  
"And what?" Imogen asked.  
"One day you'll have a grandchild" Miroslav said silently but it still doesn't change Imogen's expression for all. Then he changed a topic as he rested his head on his mother's lap "Mama.... do you still remember the song you sang to me when I was asleep?"  
Imogen smiled as she brushed her son's hair as she sang "🎶I told my love a story with no end... I gave my love a baby with no crying...." she noticed Miroslav purred on her lap with light smirk, showing relief smile on his face.  
\--------------

  
At the next morning in Melwood Training Centre....  
"This is getting too hard for us. Anfield stadium had been vandalised last evening. And I just talked to boss. He told us that we have to play in Wembley stadium instead" Jordan said but it makes everyone silenced like the world was going to end.   
"Come on, guys. We have to step up" Virgil came over, clapping his hands to give them motivation "One more step left to win!" It makes everyone getting up with gaining some motivational words to keep up their morale, jogged faster to the field.  
Andy get his shoes on then spotted a small cloth which it's a small hanky that belonged to Yvonne, kissed it then put it inside his bag as he joined the others to field as well.  
\-------------

  
At the same time in mansion, Imogen was busy cooking of chicken soup as Marina came in "Morning, mama. Is there anything to help you?"  
"No need" the middle aged woman replied coldly as she covered the soup pot with lid "I don't have much time to handle all of you in my business for all" then she leaved Marina alone "Remember, tonight we will have a family dinner. Invite those boys to come in after the match"   
Amelia, Karina and Yvonne came as well when they heard the announcement from their step mother "Looks like she has something to tell us" Karina said "I hope it's not about forcing us to break up with them"  
"I also think the same thing. If our mother already gave a negative response on Trent and Mo, how about Andy and Virgil? Even though they're all good men" Amelia asked.  
"Guys, I feel like mother here actually doesn't like our relationship with the boys" Yvonne covered her mouth, trying to not get puke in front of them.  
"Makes sense. She's still shocked on our appearance as her step daughters. She can be nice only if Miroslav or father are around" Marina added "I hope she able to accept us someday"  
Karina glanced to Amelia as she asked "Ami, how about those two kids? Are they already awaked?"  
"Yeah and...." Amelia sighed lightly "Let me get some pancakes for them"

  
(Time skip)

  
At the dining table, Amelia sighed in relief when she watched those two kids have their blueberry pancakes happily since they haven't had them before in their life. Marina, Karina and Yvonne also were in same table with their breakfasts.  
"Actually... what's your name?" Amelia asked in curious.  
"Christoph" the little boy replied while the little girl added "Anya"  
"Nice to meet you, kinder. Actually, where's your mama?" Amelia asked again.  
"She said she want to fetch us from kindergarten. But she didn't come after that until late morning so we both have to get by foot" Christoph said.  
"Oh... so that's when ... we saw you walked across the stadium" Amelia whispered in the end.  
"Don't worry, Christoph, Anya. You both can stay here with us until mama came back" Marina said.  
"Thanks" Anya replied then having another bite of pancakes.  
"Actually where are these kids staying at?" Yvonne asked in whispering tone.  
"My bedroom" Amelia replied "But it's temporary until I can ask father if we can renovate two combining bedrooms for them. Only if their mama still hasn't coming back to pick them up" she whispered to them.  
That's when Miroslav, Kyle-Ryll and Ernst in electric wheelchair came over as the blonde photographer said "Girls, did mama say anything today?"  
"She want to invite Trent, Andy, Mo and Virgil for dinner after their match. But I feel so uneasy about it" Marina said  
"Nah. Everything will be fine" then Miroslav added "And speaking of the match, I just bought a VIP passes for EFL match finale enough for ten person. I think it's good enough for us"  
"Can't wait to see the match!" Amelia said excitedly.  
"Ami, I think I already told you that the venue of the finale match had been changed to Wembley stadium due to the sabotage" Kyle-Ryll interrupted making the blonde girl silenced.  
"Father, do you mind of letting these kids staying here temporarily while waiting for their mama to fetch up?" Miroslav added.  
"We do. So where are they staying for now?" Ernst asked.  
"My bedroom" Amelia replied "But...."  
"But what, Ami?" Ernst asked again.  
"If their mama doesn't come, can we keep them?" The blonde girl asked worryingly "I don't know why but there are someone are targeting after them. We need to protect them"  
"Protect them from what?" Ernst asked.  
\------------

  
 **PANG**! Paula slapped across Ariana's cheek then she said "What an irresponsible mother are you. Now those two kids of yours are in Amelia's hands. Did you ever thought to fetch them first before meeting me?"  
Paula, Julian might be looking for us if we bring them here" Ariana replied "At least, Julian targeted on Amelia instead if the kids are with her"  
"That's so stupid. Did I ever tell you that Amelia is with her sugar daddy? Of course we can't let that happen" Paula added.  
That's when Ariana thought of something "So how about we both trying to make Amelia and Virgil went apart?"  
Both of them silenced again then Paula patted her shoulder "What a brilliant idea"  
"I never thought of that since last month. Since Amelia and I worked together in café, he only came there to order a double espresso from Amelia. I don't know what kind of love potion she put on him until he only craze on her" Ariana added.  
\-------------

  
Meanwhile at Wembley stadium, Kyle-Ryll dragged Ernst in wheelchair while Miroslav leaded Imogen, the kids and the girls along the way to the seat provided. They sat on long row seats as they watched both Liverpool and Wolverhampton players walked on pitch as the game started.  
"I hope those boys don't lose their motivation" Miroslav sighed.  
As the game passed to first half, both of the team went to 0-0 which it makes Karina sighed "Please make Liverpool win it"  
"I hope so" Yvonne sighed as she rubbed her stomach, started to think about good things of the match.

  
When the second half time passed up to minute 85, there's no score happened between those two teams makes Kyle-Ryll yawned "I think this is going to be ended up with penalty shootout"  
Then the loud screams echoed around the stadium as Miroslav shouted "Mo Salah! Mo Salah scored!!" Even it makes Kyle-Ryll surprised of it, looking around. The girls hugged one another to celebrate the goal.

  
After a long minutes for trophy giving ceremony for the winning team with only 1-0 goal, while the girls gathered out to meet their sweethearts on pitch to celebrate the victory. Even Christoph and Anya rushed as well, making Miroslav quickly chased after them. Imogen glanced on them sharply and coldly while Ernst added "Now let's meet the boys, Imogen. You might need to know them more"

  
Marina spotted Trent with his parents and his brothers when she came over "Hola, everyone"  
"It's you again, Marina. It's a lovely evening to meet you again, dear" his mother replied as they both kissed their cheeks, giving the young male smiled on how close they were.  
"I came along with my siblings and parents. Because we have a special dinner date to plan up tonight" Marina said.  
"Wait what? You have a sisters? Why not recommend them for us?" One of Trent's brothers teased her making her smiled lightly "Well...."

  
Karina at the same time walked closer to Mo with holding a trophy, kissing his hand then deciding to walk by his side. However, Dejan teased them making those two get pushed together in public. Yvonne hugged Andy, kissing his forehead then rested her head on his shoulder "I really missed you"

  
Amelia squealed as she already came with wearing Liverpool jersey with Virgil's name on it, hugging him "My prince charming, looks like I'm becoming your lucky charm" Then she noticed Christoph and Anya ran around both of them, until making some photographers and fans started making speculation if those kids were theirs.   
Technically, Christoph and Anya are half-blooded of Caucasian (Julian) and Indonesian (Ariana). Both of them has brown skin, just Christoph has curly black hair and brown eyes while Anya has blonde hair and green eyes.

  
Kyle-Ryll pushed Ernst in wheelchair while Miroslav and Imogen followed them to pitch as the girls and their partners gathered together for selfie time.   
However, it didn't last long when Imogen glanced over the boys coldly "All of you, please come over to our dinner tonight. This is compulsory" which it makes everyone started worrying about the possibilities of their relationships.


	14. Episode 13

hat night in dining room of the mansion, Kyle-Ryll dragged Ernst on wheelchair there before the elderly man claimed his seat. Miroslav sat at his left side following with Trent, Andy, Virgil and Mo. While at the right side has empty seat - reserved for Imogen, following with Marina, Yvonne, Amelia and Karina. The Interpol officer get his seat between the Egyptian and Turkish lady.

"I just wondering... where are Christoph and Anya?" Ernst asked. He noticed Amelia make a hand signal of [They're at third floor. Gini and Dejan keep eyes on them]   
"What are you doing?" Miroslav sighed.  
Virgil examined of what Amelia meant by her hand signal before he replied "Gini and Dejan keep eyes on them at third floor"  
"Oh my... why do you not bring them down here and invite them along?" Ernst asked.  
"Father, Mama not allowed kids to join this dinner. We have kind of emergency meeting" Miroslav whispered.

That's when Imogen came downstairs with wearing glittering dark blue evening dress, with matching long gloves. She claimed her seat where it's reserved for her, glancing over each of the girls sharply to observe their outfits. All of them wore decent outfits with smart casual attires except Yvonne with black tank top with denim jeans "Who told you to wear this outfit?" She asked to Yvonne.  
"Did you say casual attires, right?" Yvonne replied.  
"Smart casual!" Imogen corrected "Your attire makes you looked like prostitute!" It makes Yvonne looked down in embarrassment, feeling hurt by what Imogen said. Amelia brushed her hand to soothe her down.  
"I have something to inform you. Start from tomorrow..." then Imogen added "Boys, you're not allowed to meet my daughters wherever they go as long as **ALL** of you don't get married!"  
"But Karina just get married with Mo" Marina whispered.  
"I said, **ALL**. Of. You" Imogen said "I only give greenlight if you're in wedlock"  
That makes Karina looked down since she felt she unable to meet her husband no matter where they were. Mo glanced over her worryingly.  
"Girls, as I told you before, you are compulsory to stay here and... this house has a rules. You are not allowed to bring your sweethearts here until all of you getting married. You're not allowed to go outside after 7:00pm unless Miroslav or father kept you in company" Imogen added which it makes Yvonne sighed as she asked "How about college? Work?"  
"You must return here by 7:00pm" the middle aged woman replied sternly. Amelia sighed since she unable to explore the backyard forest after this by curfew rules.  
And for the boys" Imogen reminded to those boys "If any of you are just want to play around with these girls, you better get up and leave. Now" Neither Trent, Andy, Virgil or Mo make that action. Imogen sighed then she added "Trent, Andy, Virgil. One month left to get marry with the girls. Any proposals after the due is not accepted"  
It makes three of them looked one another, since they've given a due date for getting married with their partners.  
"And lastly.... next week is my birthday. All of you must impress me by giving me gifts. And I'm gonna upload this in my Instagram" Imogen chuckled then grabbed her champagne flute "Alright. Cheers for this 'happy family' " she looked so cold as she watched all of them held the flute (except Karina and Mo only with glass of orange juice)

While they started It with mushroom soup as appetiser, Trent coughed as the soup was too hot for him. Marina whispered "Mi amore, what's the matter?"  
"Why are you addressing him like that?" Imogen asked "Can you speak English please? I don't understand Spanish"   
It makes Marina sighed then continued having her soup instead.  
Then Imogen glanced to Ernst as she asked "And one more thing, why are you wearing this kind of suit? Are you not getting bored of it?"  
Ernst looked down as he asked "Is my clothes can be such an issue for you?" Then he added "Imogen, can I ask you a favour?"  
"What is it?" She asked.  
"Please get silent. We are having a meal" he said then continued having a soup.  
\------------

2 hours later after dinner time, while the boys already went back home, the girls spent their sleepover time inside Marina's bedroom which it's classic British and Mediterranean themed. The Hispanic female was reading a novel while Yvonne played PES2020 in her phone while Karina played with face massager rubbing across her face and her feet soaked with warm foot massager.  
"You know what, this is getting hard" Yvonne paused the game "How could mother make this kind of rules for us? This is out of sense"   
"I think became she wants us get equally treatment where we suffered together to not meet our boys anytime" Marina replied.  
"But I'm gonna missed Salah" Karina added "I feel like I'm not married to him since mother mentioned of those rules before"

Amelia came over with wearing chocolate face mask across her face and wearing Hello Kitty pyjamas and holding Olaf plushie "Sorry I'm late"  
Most of the girls shocked on how she wore the mask "Ami, you scared us" Marina whispered.  
Amelia sat down with hugging Olaf as she asked "Girls, how is our plan to meet the boys tomorrow afternoon?"   
"Of course we are going to take it but we need to remember. They'll depart to Spain day after tomorrow" Karina said.  
"For what?" Amelia asked.  
"Intensive training. They'll have Champion League match against Atlanta in next 5 days" Marina replied.  
It makes Amelia sighed, hugging the plushie tightly "I'm gonna missed my Prince Virgil"  
"Hello. Why are you so clingy? Even I'm also missed Andy as well" Yvonne asked as she rested her back against pillows while continuing playing the game.  
"Ami, are you going to bring Christoph and Anya tomorrow for the date?" Karina asked "We don't know what will happen to them if we leave them to mother right?"  
"They'll join us" then Amelia added "But what if everyone out there think I'm their mother?"  
"Ami, you looked too young to become a mother" Marina said.  
"Ironically, Yvonne is the youngest among us and she's the future mother" Amelia stuck her tongue to them.  
"You know what, lately I'm craving for some ice cream. But I prefer if Andy bought it for me" Yvonne sighed, rubbing her sore throat.  
"You'll get it tomorrow" Marina said.  
\-------------

At the next morning, Imogen watered some orchids and roses at backyard green house while Miroslav followed her "Mama..." he sighed "You are not supposed to control them. They're not our servants"  
"I still don't trust on them" Imogen said coldly as she walked to bench then sat on it. Miroslav leaned behind the bench as he asked "Mama, listen. How about you give time to know them? I mean... they're independent girls. You don't have to control their activities for a whole day"  
"Miroslav" Imogen turned to him "I did this because I want to know how far they can stand out to stay here. They're supposed to realise that they're your father's daughters from his past scandals" then she get up, walking away while Miroslav followed her "Mama!"   
"I'm going to take some rest" Imogen grunted as she walked back inside mansion while the blonde photographer soaked his head inside bird bath tub.  
\-------------

Meanwhile at the beach at northern England, the girls gathered inside the small hut when three cars stopped not far from them "Here they are!" Marina said.  
Trent emerged from his car when the Hispanic female rushed to him, giving a tight hug and kisses "Oh God... Trent, I missed you so much"  
"We're gonna depart tomorrow. And you missed me already?" Trent smiled lightly when Marina playfully pinched his arm.

Andy came over to Yvonne with holding an ice-cream at his back "Hey babe" then he showed the ice-cream to her as she hungrily licked it. It's chocolate flavoured ice cream with chocolate chip.   
"Thanks so much, Andy" Yvonne said as she continued eating the ice cream while he kissed her neck teasingly.

Karina with holding her pet parrot of red Macaw rested on her shoulder, noticed her parrot started making a noise "Mo Salah! Mo Salah! Mo Salah running down the wing!!"  
It just attracted Mo to come in, laughed as he sat next to her "Looks like he can talk well"  
"Mo! Mo! Egyptian King!" The parrot waved his wings as he spotted him. Mo snapped his finger, trying to gain the macaw's attention but it makes the pet reached his head down to Mo's nose, luckily he quickly ducked down.  
"Careful, sevgilim. Anil likes to bite everyone's nose if you tried to tease him" Karina reminded, she named the parrot as Anil.  
"Lucky me" Mo chuckled as he rubbed his nose before Anil replied with loud noise "Lucky Mo! Lucky Mo!"

Amelia sighed lightly as she watched Christoph and Anya chased in circle not far from her when Virgil came over, sat next to her. They both silenced for a while until he noticed she placed blue and pink lunch boxes "What's that?"  
"Don't touch it. Those belong to Christoph and Anya" Amelia replied coldly as she glanced to the kids. When he noticed she didn't look to him, Virgil asked "Don't you missed me?"  
"Why I have to?" Amelia turned to him with serious look when she observed him took out a red wool scarf from his bag, with her name embroidered on it. She let him wrapped it around her neck when she felt little warm with it. Smiling lightly with cute cycle, kissed him deeply to appreciate the gift he gave her.  
"It really fits you" Virgil said.  
"Only during autumn or winter" Amelia smirked then poked his nose.

Back to Marina and Trent, they both sat side by side under tree "T, don't you mind of who really I am?" She asked.  
"I don't mind of who you are, baby. What's the matter?" Trent asked back.  
"I'm actually three years older than you. Is it fine for loving a girl who is little older than you?" Marina asked him.  
The young male grabbed her hand as he faced her "Babe, don't ask like that. I already like you since the first time we met"  
"Really?" Marina smiled lightly then pecked his cheek then rested her head on his shoulder.

Meanwhile, Yvonne finished her ice cream when Andy asked "Are you fine now?"  
"What do you mean?" She asked back.  
"I mean... do you get morning sickness, or mood swings?" He answer.  
"No more morning sickness for now" Yvonne huffed "But probably I'm easily lose control when I think of what mother said. She wants all of us to get marry by the end of month"  
"Babe, there must be a way to handle it. We will get marry soon" Andy said.  
"Is it because you don't want to lose me?" Yvonne faced him as she cupped her belly then she felt he rested his hand on hers.  
"I am. And I really wanted you" he whispered lightly, his lips reached closer to hers.

While Anil the parrot have some cashews to take a bite, Karina chuckled while letting Mo rested his head on her lap, brushing his bushy hair while her mind blanked out with nothing but listening to mind breeze across them "I wish the time went so quickly"  
"Why are you asking that?" Mo asked.  
"I also want a kids like other woman had" Karina asked "At least I don't being lonely if you were not around"  
The Egyptian chuckled lightly "There are much things you can spend with while waiting for me"  
"I know.... but it's really different when you're not here" Karina said "I feel like I lose my half of my soul"  
But it makes Mo giggled, swifted his sleeping position to face away from her, making Karina shook her head while kept brushing his hair.

Back to Amelia and Virgil, they both silenced for a while, watching both Christoph and Anya making sandcastles before she asked "My prince charming, may I ask you something?"   
"What is it?" Virgil asked.  
"I still remembered that you used to go to Disneyland Paris during your childhood time" Then Amelia asked "How about we both bring Christoph and Anya there someday?"  
"You mean bring them to Disneyland Paris?" He asked to clarify her question.  
"Nicht. But Disneyland Tokyo" her answer makes Virgil chuckled again, covered his face and shook his head "It's too far for that" he responded.  
"The only thing that makes Disneyland Tokyo special is they have Disney-Sea, it's really awesome. We should go there and bring them to have fun there" Amelia added as she explained of what she just discovered from internet about the dream theme park that she wanted to go. But it only makes Virgil smirked on her detailed explanation while she added "I can speak Japanese very well. I can teach you the basics if you want okay?"

  
"Tante Ami!!" Christoph and Anya's voice distracted them as they both rushed toward them "We are hungry" they said in unison.  
Amelia nodded as she glanced over their hands "Wash your hands first" she took out a large sized mineral bottle, and small packet of soap before she allowed them washed their hands and rinsed off with water. Then she handed them blue lunch box to Christoph while Anya get pink lunch box. They claimed their seat in the same hut, opened the lid to find out what are their lunch of the day.  
Each of the lunch box served same meal: colorful fun shaped pasta, baby carrots, apple slices with caramel sauce and organic apple juice, attached on lid was a story book. The only difference are the blue lunch box has small sized Optimus Prime figurine while the pink lunch box has Twilight Sparkle figurine with small comb.

  
"You attached book and toys inside lunch box? How is this possible?" Virgil asked in disbelief.  
"We are in outdoor places and the kids might be bored. This is the only way to keep them busy: yummy foods, interesting storybook and playable toys to enjoy" Amelia explained as she took out a four tier tiffin as she said "I actually preferred bring tiffin or lunch box instead of eating out. I love to cook and prefer to save budget for anything that I want to buy"   
Her statement makes him smiled wide, looking down with bashful look. Each tiffin box has two cans of organic mixed fruit juice, warm apple pie and cold fruit yogurt, garden salad with dressings and assortments of sushi.  
"To be honest, you can be a good mother for them" he said "There's another instinct that makes you has different side than the way you look"  
"Because I'm going to be a queen" Amelia chuckled then she took out her phone, playing a soothing music as she placed it next to her.

Without realising, all of them had been watched by Ariana as she hide behind a bush with holding a binocular. She noticed her kids had their lunch together and playing with their toys which she never been able to give them before. Then she got text from Paula written [What information do you get from them?]  
Then Ariana replied [The boys are going to Spain tomorrow. And they're now dating. Probably Amelia and the other girls are alone this week]  
Paula silenced when she found out Amelia currently stayed with her stepsisters. She felt like she needed a plan of how to take advantage on Amelia and the others while the boys gone overboard.  
\--------------

Around early evening, the girls went back home as Amelia allowed Christoph and Anya get upstairs "Take a shower first, kinder!"  
"It's good to see you again, girls" Imogen said as she walked toward them "I need to meet my colleagues in London so you need to prepare dinner and must be served before i get back home"  
"Mom, we've just get back home. Give us time to rest" Yvonne groaned.  
"I don't want all of you become lazybones. The ingredients are provided in kitchen and you must work together to make dinner if you want to stay here" then Imogen leaved the mansion while the girls rushed to the kitchen.  
It revealed a medium sized pouch on kitchen table makes Marina opened it and.... it revealed spices, salts, sugars and other ingredients mixed up inside a pouch "What the?"  
"Mom is going to kill us. Who can cook well with this messy ingredients?" Yvonne complaint.  
"It's not that hard. We need to filter each of the ingredient down then we'll arrange what are we going to cook with them" Amelia suggested.  
"Agreed with you. Now let's do this" Karina lifted up her sleeves as she started to filter rough spices inside a bowl.

(Time skip)

That night, the girls gathered inside Amelia's bedroom for sleepover time as they looked so glum, laid side by side on large bed "Mama doesn't like our cooking? Seriously?" Karina asked.  
"It's weird since Miro, Kyle-Ryll and father complimented our cooking. What makes it gone wrong for Mama?" Amelia sighed as she tried to remember the dinner moment.

* _Flashback start*_  
 _Ernst, Miroslav and Imogen gathered in round dining table when four course meal had been served on table "Looks like they're going to improve their cooking skills" Ernst said._  
 _"I can't wait to have these, father" Miroslav chuckled as he took a bite of the appetiser. However, Imogen took a bite of it before she glanced to the girls coldly "Neither of this food impressed me" then she quickly get up from the seat as she get upstairs._  
 _"Imogen, they served the food well. What's the matter with you?" Ernst asked._  
 _"It doesn't fit for my taste buds" Imogen complaint._  
 _*Flashback end*_

"I think mama is picky eater or she only preferred certain cuisine. But we don't know what it is" Marina said.  
"I think we better ask father or Miro in case they know what are her favourite cuisines so we can win back her heart" Amelia sighed.  
\------------

A week later.....

Marina was at Trent's house for visiting his mother "To be honest I was surprised you're coming here not to look for him" then his mother asked "What's the matter, dear?"  
"Actually did Trent say anything to you before he departed to Spain?" Marina asked.  
"He did. He said that he was planning to propose someone, but he didn't mention who she is" his mother replied.

* _Flashback start*_  
 _Trent stopped his car before his house before he went inside house when he noticed his parents were in living room "Mom, Dad, I have a good news. I'm going to get marry-"_  
 _"Did you say that you want to get marry? Who is she?" His mother asked excitedly which it makes he nervously to answer it._  
 _"Your mom always being excited like that. We wish to have a grandchildren but we never expect this quite fast" his father added._  
 _"Just tell us, who is she?" His mother asked him then guessed "Is she Marina?" But it only makes Trent smiled lightly._  
 _"That's a good thing. Once you're back from next match, bring her to meet us. Then we will get married" his father suddenly joked which it makes his mother get up, joked back "It's not we, only our son will get married!"_  
 _The sudden moment from his parents makes Trent chuckled lightly while his brothers laughed from first floor balcony when they watched the moment._  
 _*Flashback end*_

"Looks like it's a big surprise" Marina smiled sheepishly as she looked down.  
\-------------

Meanwhile in college, Yvonne just finished the theatre practice with the other students as usual when she walked out from hall, and Erik wrapped his arm around her shoulder "Hello Juliet" he said flirty "Gonna be busy today?"  
"Not really" Yvonne sighed, munching a chewing gum.  
"This evening we are going to watch the speech dedicated to Dean Korbakov at grand hall. Do you wanna join me?" Erik asked.  
"Wait a sec" then Yvonne texted Andy [Gotta have college event soon. I'm gonna missed you, potato boy 😘] then she put her phone inside pocket "Let's go"

Inside the grand hall that echoed with heavy applause, the other student who he's the best student in college given chance to speech to dedicate to Dean Korbakov "Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. I would like to say thank you for coming. Distinguished Mr Chairperson, the invited guest the honourable minister of education, respected teachers and friends. Metaphor College of Arts are echoed with epitome of creativity The credit goes to Dean Korbakov, the great man who will launch this special event. Give him a big applause" then the hall echoed with applause again. Yvonne clapped her hands lightly while Erik sat next to her.  
"Sir, the speech is his but his words are mine" one of the lecturer whispered to Dean Korbakov.  
"For your information, Dean Korbakov is the man who responsible to unceasingly **screw** the best education to all students in this college" then the hall echoed with laughter until it makes the dean confused on what's going on.  
"Actually, it's 'serve' " Erik whispered to Yvonne while she chuckled lightly.  
"I'm sure his endeavour will continue. We are astounded of one man, at one life time can **screw** so many as well. With rigourous training, he's built on his stamina" the student continued speeching until the hall echoed with laughter "He spent every whole time just **screwing**. Let's replicate his method"  
"Oh boy. Andy should be watching this. This is so awesome" Yvonne chuckled as she started recording the speech.  
"Tomorrow students will roaming around the world. Wherever we go, we promise to **screw**. We'll hoist the **screwer** flag all over the world!" The student kept speeching despite he heard everyone laughed on it "We'll show the world of our capacity to **screw** cannot be matched with other students out of this world"  
The the lecturer who made the speech text quickly went to the edge of stage, the student added his speech "Mr minister, you have given what this institution sorely needs...."  
"It's 'dimes' " Erik whispered to Yvonne while the student continued the speech as he mentioned " **Dick**!" The hall echoed with laughter again.  
"It's dimes, idiot. Dick is...." the text maker lecturer whispered from edge of stage then face palmed.  
"This is nonsense. A huge insult" Dean Korbakov muttered.  
"Everyone has a **dick** but it remains pocketed. No one offered it so readily!" The student continued his speech following with hearing laughter took over the hall.  
"Vulgar fellow" the minister who sat next to the dean sighed. The text maker lecturer ended up passed out in disappointment.  
"You've generously offered your **dick** to these relentless **screwer**. We can see how much they grow!" That's what he speech for last time when Dean Korbakov and the minister quickly get up the stage then dragged him out of the stage while the hall still echoed with laughter and whistles.  
"I think he might be ended up humiliated for the next 50 years" Erik said while Yvonne sighed, getting up from her seat to leave the hall.  
"I think she doesn't get it, mate" the other student said to Erik.  
\------------

Meanwhile Karina was at the vet clinic as she watched over InstaStory of most of Liverpool players to find out any updates on them especially her husband when they were away. She smiled lightly when she watched his glimpse along with Dejan and the others, chuckled. Since she married with him, she felt the world never be the same for her. Sometimes, she needed to learn to entertain herself when he was away.  
Until the nurse opened the door as she said "Dr Karina, there's an Emergency case here. We need your help"  
Karina quickly put her phone inside drawer "Alright. I'm on my way" she get up as she decided to put herself to work first.  
\--------------

At the same time, Amelia had been offered to become a singer when a music company spotted one of her song covers in YouTube. She decided to keep her career built in secret since she preferred to let them know her real progress without telling anyone about it. At the moment, she recorded a couple of songs that she written by herself mostly about her life goals and romance.

_"🎶 And oh you lift me up. When the fog rolls in, you lift me up. When the cold set in, you give me the strength to bear on anything. On anything. I see the light you bring. You lift me up. You lift me up..."_

_"🎶How to start again. How to start again. Everytime I get knocked down, I get on my feet again...."_

_"🎶Can't keep my hands of you now, and you know don't want me to stop. Can't keep your hands of me now, and I know don't want you to stop...."_

_"🎶Take the lead, take the chance, nice would think by we said. Grab my hand, ask to dance, let me give your last day. I have to know. I have to go far across the sea on side of scene..."_

  
_"🎶I'm in love with a liar, set my heart on fire. Why do I love you? All you do is lie. My heart is dying when you say goodbye. We're still together and I don't know why. Why do I love you? Why do I? I'm in love, I'm in love, with a liar...."_

When she finished recording her songs in real music and acoustic version, she decided to keep her discs inside drawer of the recording studio since she didn't want anyone else know about her real dream to make as surprise. Chuckling lightly, she decided get back home and waiting for more songs to record tomorrow.  
\----------

Meanwhile Miroslav was at his workplace, printing the article to show to his boss when one of his colleague showed him a couple of pictures. Mostly about Trent with Marina, Andy with Yvonne, Mo with Karina and Virgil with Amelia with two kids ran around them "Hey Miro! These are pics we found during EFL final cup at Wembley. You might be interested on these"  
Miroslav sighed as he checked over the pictures "So these are based on the tabloid that shown up in front-page three weeks ago right? And you're gonna say their relationship continues?"  
"Of course. Everyone thinks these girls here are girlfriends of these footballers. They might be interested to read about this" then his colleague added "I just wondering something... as far as I know these gossips already spread out since last three weeks..." then he whispered to Miroslav's ear "Since when Virgil has two kids with his girlfriend?"  
"Scheiße... nonsense!" Miroslav laughed until both of them get up when their boss called for them.  
While Miroslav and his colleague went inside boss office, Ammar secretly grabbed those photos before he slipped it inside folder then quickly get on his table like nothing happened.


	15. Episode 14

Meanwhile, the boys just went back from Italy after the away match against Atlanta with victory 4-1. Inside the cafe, Dejan just bought a few cups of coffee then claimed his seat next to Mo when he checked on his phone then chuckled to himself "What's the matter, Mo?"

The Egyptian looked to his friend, smiled then focused back to his phone. Dejan asked again "Come on... what makes it funny for you?"  
That's when Trent, Andy, Virgil and Gini came in makes all of them get their high five and hug times before getting back to their seat "What's the matter until we are going to gather here?" Dejan asked again.  
"I think Mo doesn't tell you about that" Gini replied which it makes the Croatian poked his friend again "Mo, can you hear me?"  
Mo snapped back to reality as he looked around.  
"I'm talking to you" Dejan said again "What do you want to tell me?"  
"About girls of course" Trent said "Mo already getting married, so it's not an issue for him. Now it's ours"  
"Yours?" Dejan asked them "So the rumours that Miro told me is true for all"  
"It's not related to the rumours or such" Andy said "The problem is we only have three weeks left before we get married. If don't, we are not allowed to meet the girls again"  
"Three weeks left? How can we manage for that?" Dejan asked then he noticed Virgil held something but hiding it under table, even he kept grinning to himself when he looked down.  
"What's the matter with you, mate? Thinking of your Rapunzel?" Andy teased as he nudged Virgil's side, making everyone laughed as he referred Amelia as Rapunzel by her long blonde hair and her background.  
"Sid Alex mentioned them as Beauty and the Beast before? Or are they the combination of teo of them?" Gini teased again which it makes his Dutch friend bashfully grinned, covering his face after shoving the object inside pocket.  
\-----------

Meanwhile inside the mansion, Amelia was keeping Christoph and Anya in company as those twins played with their toys. Then she checked on the clock as she said "Playtime's over, kinder. Get some shower, brush your teeth and wait for me on bed" then the kids sorted their toys inside basket before they went to bathroom.  
The door of nursery room knocked before Marina peeked over from outside "Ami, we need to talk" then she went inside, locked the door as she asked "Have you told anyone that you want to be a singer?"  
"I don't want to. I prefer to make it as surprise" Amelia replied.  
"You can't. What if mama not allowed you to be a singer? Did you discuss it with Virgil about this? What if he also doesn't want you being drown in fame? He's already a public figure and probably he doesn't want your reputation reflected on his career" Marina added.  
"I'll be as singer in short term, Marina. I'll quit once I get married with him" Amelia exclaimed "I want to know how far I can go before ending it when I feel it's not working out for me"  
"Ami.... please, forget it. Maybe you're saying you'll quit when you're going to marry him. But what if your fame suddenly rise up? You had to make world tour? You don't want to stop what you've progressed" Marina added.  
It makes Amelia silenced as she sighed heavily.

Meanwhile, Yvonne burped after having a last scoop of chocolate ice cream in bucket as Karina spotted her on kitchen "Why do you finish whole of them, Yvonne? You might be get a diabetes"   
"Is that so?" Yvonne raised her eyebrows "Well... I can't stop having chocolate ice cream. I kept craving for it"  
"I know craving is part of pregnancy. But you can't simply eat everything without thinking of your health" Karina added "Try to have some fruits or veggies instead"  
"Yeah right..." Yvonne sighed as she threw the bucket of ice cream inside recycle bin then went to fridge as she picked up an apple.

At the same time, Miroslav leaned over the balcony of rooftop as he kept thinking of something. Kyle-Ryll came as he asked "What's the matter, bud? Worrying of your mama again?"  
"It's not that, Kyle" then Miroslav asked "I don't know how can I explain to mama that... I'm bisexual"  
"What the? I thought she's nice with you" Kyle-Ryll surprised.  
"My mama is a conservative mother. Raised up with full of tradition. She leaved me for so long which it makes me realised that she doesn't know I'm changed a lot" then Miroslav asked "What if mama thinks that I'm not a good son instead only because of my sexuality?"  
"Just tell her the truth, bud. A mother always love her children no matter what, even though her child is a convict" Kyle-Ryll said.  
\------------

At the next morning, inside attorney office, Imogen stood up as she was shocked by what Ernst planned for the estate division to his heirs "Are you kidding me, Ernst? I'm still your wife. How could you give priority to those girls instead of me?"  
"Patience, Imogen. Miroslav is not our biological child so he only got part of my property for it. The girls are based from my genetics technically so they're given high priority for that" Ernst replied.  
"But you can't do this to me, Ernst" then Imogen threatened "If you're still thinking those girls are more important for you.... send me back to Hong Kong!"  
"Are you sure for that?" Ernst asked.

Meanwhile, Miroslav stopped his Audi before he grabbed the laundry bag out from backseat as he carefully walked inside the laundry shop when he heard some punk boys giggled "What?" He scolded to them.  
"Hey mate! Be careful what you wished for" the first punk boy said.  
"There's a Parisian cat awaiting inside" the second punk boy added then laughed again.  
Miroslav groaned as he walked inside the self service laundry before he accidentally bumped into someone before him "Kurwa!"  
"Hi! Careful where you're going!" Esmeralda turned over as she dropped her basket of laundries "Merde"  
"Oh... A Parisian cat" Miroslav mocked her as he giggled then accidentally dropped his basket of laundries as well.  
"You're not supposed to mock moi like that" Esmeralda muttered as she grabbed Miroslav's laundry baskets, and vice versa for Miroslav.

At the same time, Kyle-Ryll walked next to his Interpol colleague named Vincent who he is more to officer in disguise. He noticed his colleague kept wearing black hoodie, covering his head and his face covered with black face mask which it makes he asked "What's the matter with you until you're wearing this kind of hoodie? You're looking like Alan Walker"  
Vincent huffed as he faced him and quickly pulled his hoodie to reveal his head. He **looked alike as Virgil, but 3cm taller, darker skin tone and has dark personality** " This is why I don't like to work in UK. No matter where I go, there would be lots of people **mistakenly seen me as Virgil van Dijk!** "  
"There are 7 people who will have look alike thingy. You're lucky. What if you have doppelgangers like criminals or serial rapist? That might be worst" Kyle-Ryll smirked.  
Vincent looked cold before he covered back his head with hoodie "So what do you want to talk about?"  
"About Yolanda's homicide case" Kyle-Ryll whispered then he added "Any updates?"  
Vincent silenced as he took out an envelope then his colleague grabbed it "Don't ever tell anyone about this. It's not resolved yet"  
"So what do you give me?" Kyle-Ryll peeked over the content inside envelope then he sighed lightly and sealed it quickly.  
\------------------

In the other hand inside Shanghai Nights club, Julian was having some shot of vodka when Amber asked him "Did you found her yet?"  
"Lost without trace" Julian sighed "Now I have no choice. I tried to sell my children online. They're such a burden for me"  
"Sell? Why not give it to me instead? Consider the payment I gave you are for the kids" then Amber asked "Is it only one? Is it she?"  
"Nah. Two. Boy and girl" Julian took another sip of vodka.  
Amber laughed as she said "Brilliant! I can imagine the girl one is a good pornstar, while the boy one might be good in pole dancing-"  
Thats when Ariana came in, crashed a wine glass on table "So this is what you do when I'm not around? You want to sell our kids to... this bitch?" She pointed her finger to Amber.  
"Come on. This is not what you think!" Julian stood up trying to defend himself.  
"Get over my dead body first!" Ariana roared before she felt a female bouncers grabbed her wrists to drag her out from club "Let me go!" Let me go!" It makes Julian and Amber smirked by having no interruption from her anymore.  
\-------------

At the same time at college, Andy laughed as he watched YouTube video of viral vulgar speech by the student which he had been criticised as super idiotic for not understanding the whole message. Although some of them thought it was a prank "See, Andy? Everyone thinks it was a joke" Yvonne said then asked "So how long you're gonna be here? You won't be here too long, right?"  
"Shortly" Andy handed back her phone "I just came here to refill the campus food bank. And I heard the student committee members are going to make mobile kitchen project-"  
"Yeah I heard that but I don't know if I can join. I have a few final exam to face with" Yvonne added which it makes Andy sighed "I don't want you to force yourself" Yvonne noticed his brown eyes glanced over her growing belly which it makes her sighed.  
At the same time, Erik peeked over them from far as he started snapping some pictures.  
\-----------

Meanwhile, Mo and Dejan waited inside car as they needed to fetch Karina from vet clinic she was working "Is she always like this?" Dejan asked.  
"I think she's little busy" Mo replied as he noticed Karina came out from premise with holding a medical bag before merged in front passenger seat "Sorry I'm late, sevgilim. Can you drop me at Chester Zoo? The zoo vet there is out of duty today so they hired me for daily medical checkup"  
"Sure thing" the Egyptian replied with light grin.

(Time skip)

"So how's your training today?" Karina asked as she emerged from car then walked along with those two.  
"It's fine. And we'll have three matches in same week so we are going to be reckless from tomorrow" Mo replied.  
"Wow...." Karina cupped her mouth then she went inside the zoo vet office "I'll be back"   
Dejan giggled as he looked over the crawling sloth on the tree before he called "Hey Mo! This fella looks like you" That statement makes his Egyptian friend ended up being clueless until Dejan laughed on him.  
Without realising Ammar just recorded the video of them from far before he got an idea to sabotage them in front of Karina until she came back.  
Around 75 mins later, Karina came back as she said "Alright. I'm done. Shall we get back home?"  
"Not so fast, Karina" Ammar interrupted as he walked toward her. Karina quickly hiding behind Mo for safety while Dejan scolded "What are you doing up here?"  
"I think you might be regret on this, Karina. Actually your husband here is more leaning on man-" Ammar's statement makes Dejan punched him on his jaw as he scolded "He's my best friend. Don't you ever dare to harm them!"  
Ammar rubbed his jaw as he warned "You're lucky to have that kind of friend, Karina. But sooner or later, you'll regretful on who you've married with" then he leaved.  
"Hey come back here. We're not finished yet!" Dejan shouted.  
\----------

At the same time, Amelia and Marina were inside Virgil's SUV at petrol station as they both talked "You must tell him the truth" Marina said.  
"I'm not sure about it" Amelia replied.  
"Then who asked you to accept the deal?" Marina asked again then distracted with the Dutch giant get inside as he asked "What's the matter?"  
Amelia sighed as she confessed "I'm going to be recording singer. But... only in short term" It makes everyone silenced for a while before Virgil replied "That's the good thing on you but why with short term?"  
"Well... I'm going to marry you soon so I only have short time to enjoy myself before I can focus on my life with you" Amelia smirked lightly.  
"Ami, enough with your sweet talk. I'm going to meet T soon" Marina interrupted.

(Time skip)

Inside the recording studio named Chocolate Studios, Amelia went inside the recording room with Marina as she checked over the machine to prepare for next recording session until she shocked by "Wait! Where are my singles?"  
"What do you mean?" Marina asked.  
"All of the instruments singles already been recorded and saved here but now it's already deleted" Amelia replied.  
"Do you have hard copies?" Marina asked again. Amelia opened the drawer as it revealed... much broken CD's makes her heart shattered in pieces "Why do you kept them here?" She asked again.  
"Are you forgot we have kids in house? I don't want they ruined my masterpiece..." Amelia cried as she sat on chair, grabbing her broken CD's "My dream is already shattered in pieces...." she covered her face, sobbing.  
"Come on, Ami. There's no use crying over split milk" the Hispanic female replied.  
Amelia slowly turned her personality into rebel type, stopped crying "They've just messed up with wrong girl. I'll look for those who want to spoil my childhood dream"

Meanwhile, Virgil still inside his SUV when he noticed Amelia and Marina came out from studio makes be emerged from vehicle as he asked "That's so fast. And why are you both so rushing?"  
Amelia shown him the broken CD's "Someone just sabotaged my music career. My whole singles had been deleted and the backup CDs are broken" then she sighed "I don't care about this. We need to investigate who did this"   
"Wait! Are you sure about that?" Virgil asked, surprised on her statement.  
"Sorry Amelia. But I dont want to involve in this. If we are getting caught, we had just tarnished his reputation" Marina said.  
"You're out" Amelia sighed to Marina then she raised her eyebrows to Virgil for confirmation.  
"Let's do this" he said.

Both Amelia and Virgil went to the security office as the blonde girl grabbed a hairpin and small card. She started to lock-pick with hairpin while Virgil looked around to make sure nobody seen them.  
"As far as I know, the guard who worked here only get his charge at night so we might know if he's making his work" Amelia said.  
"But how did you learn about this lock-picking?" Virgil asked.  
"Internet" Amelia replied then she used a card to slip it at doorframe as the door unlocked. Both of them get inside, the door locked as Amelia checked over the calendar which she noticed the days had been marked with [Annual Leave] from last two days until next week "Scheiße. He's already off duty" she muttered.  
The Dutch giant checked over the PC that switched on, pressed the button which it revealed the password required to unlock the computer "We need the password"  
"I need the password. The clue might be hidden somewhere in this room" Amelia said. That's when both of them started rummaging over stuffs inside the security room. Virgil spotted the pinned photo on notice board which it's the picture of the security guard with **Steven Gerrard** along with his autograph. Amelia looked over as well as she responded "Wunderbar. It's Steve G back in 2004/2005 season. How nostalgic" then she added "I found something awesome"  
"What is it?" Virgil asked.  
Amelia opened the drawer as she spotted bunch of **Doctor Who** CD's "He's Doctor Who fan!"  
"And the huge collector. He might be like sci-fi TV show" he said.  
"Oh... and so you are. A big TV show guy" Amelia giggled then she closed the drawer, picked up a large folder makes she read every inch of the security guards daily report. That's when she spotted the stick-it note at back page of folder written [ **1892** ]. It makes she quickly typed those number on keyboard bit.... it went with [Access Denied]  
"Scheiße!" Amelia grunted.  
"Let's see... the guy who idolised Steven Gerrard, a big Doctor Who fan and likes number 1892" Virgil rubbed his chin as he started to think "What would it be?"  
Amelia got bright bulb on her head as she typed [DoctorGerrard1892] as the screen written [Access Granted. Welcome, user] "Jackpot!"  
Virgil leaned his hands on table, stood behind Amelia as they both checked over the screen of CCTV recording. The blonde girl played the fast forward footage from last night 7pm to 7am until she spotted something suspicious. She played it in slow motion as she observed the video showing a man with wearing hoodie covering his face and it has a logo of circle shaped and ship inside it. He walked around before switching off the security panel then rushed inside studio.  
"This guy might be know of everything happens inside studio and planned this from the beginning" Amelia muttered, decide to burn the video into CD then quickly ejected it when it's already complete.   
"We better leave before anyone seen us" Virgil said.  
\---------------------

Meanwhile, Marina was at wedding boutique as she peeked over the white wedding dress with lace at display corner which it reminded her of her childhood time.

* _Flashback start*_  
 _When Marina was 10 years old, she spotted her mother, Regina took out a white simple wedding dress from cupboard as she asked "Mama, what are you doing?"_  
 _"Im going to sell this dress. We don't have much money" Regina replied._  
 _"Mama, I want to wear that dress in my wedding day" Marina protested._  
 _Regina shook her head "No. This dress kept much bitter memories. This is the dress which I wore during marrying your father by force" It makes Marina silenced as she sat on the bed._  
 _"Marina, I hope when you grow up, find a good man to marry with who can take care of you. Then you'll get the most beautiful wedding dress that bring the joyful bride of you" Regina advised her daughter._  
 _"I will, mama" Marina replied._  
 _*Flashback end*_

"Hey Marina?" Someone called her makes she turned around which it was her friend, Michelle de Sousa who she came from her hometown as well. They both kissed each other's cheek as she asked "I never thought you're now living in Liverpool"  
"So am I. I'm now living with my siblings" Marina replied "What are you doing anyway?"  
"I'm looking for a job. I had been offered to work as marketing consultant here but..." Michelle silenced then asked "Sorry about what happened to your mother. I just knew this when other friends of ours in Gijon told me"  
Trent came over to them as he asked "Sorry lass. Is there anything bothering you?"  
Michelle glanced to Trent as she surprised on him then she asked Marina "Is he your boyfriend?"  
"Well he is..." then Marina looked down "My future husband"  
Michelle smirked lightly to Trent as she lend her hand to him "Hola. I'm Michelle de Sousa. Marina's friend from Gijon. Nice to meet you"  
Trent shook her hand, chuckled softly while Marina slowly get her eyes on fire. She felt Michelle started attracting on him which it might be worrying her if she lose Trent forever. She interrupted "Sorry but... T, can you bring me to meet your parents?"  
"Yeah sure, baby" Trent replied.  
"Eh, how about me?" Michelle asked.  
"Sorry but we are both going to meet his parents somehow" Marina smiled lightly.  
"Oh" Michelle silenced for a while.  
\-------------

Yvonne decided to get back home before realising that she haven't checked her current CGPA for her current semester before she called Ernst "Daddy!"  
Ernst was inside the mansion, rested on couch as he checked on his tablet "Hello little brownies. How's going with your exam?"  
"Just fine" Yvonne sniffed a bit then asked "Daddy, have you checked over **my current CGPA? I got 4.** 0 you know?"  
"Let's see...." Ernst checked over the tablet to see his daughter's result but it ended up him with bitter look as he looked to screen "Are you joking around, Yvonne?"  
"Joking?" Yvonne ended up disbelieved, asked "I don't understand"  
"I already checked over your portal that your current **CGPA is 1.0**! You will be suspended in next semester!"  
It makes Yvonne cupped her mouth since she already checked over the result since last night and how could the pointer got switched? She quickly hung up, gripping her hair in disbelief, then slowly sobbing. She grabbed her phone as she started calling someone "Andy? I need your help"

At the same time, Esmeralda was in her apartment placed the laundry bag on table then unzipped it until it revealed a larger suit and coat makes her raised her eyebrows "Wait?" She almost shocked when the door knocked makes she opened the door which it revealed a group of college wardens "Oui?"  
"I'm sorry Esmeralda but we have to make inspection. There's a report lodged of student intrusion inside dorm last night" the warden said as they barged inside apartment and started rummaging over everything inside until one of them found the suits and coat on table.

Back in mansion, Miroslav chuckled as he handed the laundry bag to Ernst "Papa, I already done getting your clothes into laundry!" Then he rushed upstairs to his bedroom.  
As Ernst opened the laundry bag it revealed some tank tops and pink lace underwear "Miroslav, what do you mean with these?!"  
It makes Imogen rushed over the living room as she asked "What's the matter?"  
Miroslav quickly went downstairs as he disbelieved on what he saw. Examining the whole clothes "Kurwa! How did I switched these laundries?"  
"Miroslav, since when you started cross-dressing?" Imogen asked.  
"I never thought to do that!" Miroslav denied.  
"These are not my clothes, Miroslav. You must find back with those who you switched it anyhow!" Ernst scolded as the blonde photographer quickly grabbed the laundry bag and rushed out from mansion.  
"Our house actually has laundry room but why is he preferred to take them to laundromat?" Imogen asked to Ernst.  
"He actually doesn't know how to use washing machine" Ernst said.  
"He is supposed to get married by this age" Imogen muttered.

Back inside dorm, Esmeralda sighed as those laundry clothes had been kept inside vacuum bag "Monsieur, these clothes are taken from laundromat. I just checked them over recently"  
"You must follow us to continue the investigation. Give us the cooperation" the warden warned.  
\------------

Meanwhile, Kyle-Ryll and Vincent were at cafe after finished their current shift of their work. The Dutch doppelganger glanced sharply to Kyle-Ryll as he asked "You okay, mate?"  
"Nah... I just being uneasy" Kyle-Ryll replied "Yolanda's homicide case is already closed since 2002 but why it has to be reopened?"  
"Because of the murdering weapon, you got it?" Vincent said "You brought me the scissors with blood stains which your friend gave you"  
"She's not my friend. She's... well... my BFF's sister" Kyle-Ryll scratched his head "By the way it might be closed once again since there's no finger prints so we can't trace who's the murderer"  
"Not a fast. I'll check over the evidence archive room if I ever found any unrevealed evidence of Yolanda's homicide case if you want to" Vincent took a sip of coffee.  
Without realising the envelope that Kyle-Ryll put inside his bag had been taken away by one hand from behind before that person took a seat at corner of cafe.  
\----------------

At the same time, Amelia and Virgil went back to his SUV when Ariana came in "Ami! Ami!"  
Amelia turned over as she asked "What is it, Ariana?"  
Ariana grabbed her hand as she pulled her away to under tree as she whispered "Where have you been? I stayed with your mother for now"  
"Mother?" Amelia cupped her mouth "But why?"  
"Personal reasons" then Ariana changed her to c "Ami, I need you to stay away from Virgil"  
But why?" Amelia raised her eyebrows.  
"Actually...." Ariana silenced then she tried to **manipulate her mindset** "Actually, Christoph and Anya.... are my children with Virgil"


	16. Episode 15

**PANG**! Amelia slapped across Ariana's cheek as she muttered "Don't ever try to manipulate me. Virgil is not a kind of guy like you've told me"

"Ami.... why are you so trusting on man? He just took advantage on your innocence and maybe... he's going to dump you when you're too kind to him" Ariana said.  
"Enough!" Amelia warned "We are going to get married soon and you're drown in regret for being with Julian. Lucky me I already dumped him. Christoph and Anya are your kids with him, and they deserved a better parents" then she added "At least, I won't dump them in kindergarten and ended up with almost get kidnapped" then she rushed away from her then merged inside SUV as she said to him "Let's get back to my house immediately"  
"Wait... are you serious for that?" Virgil asked.  
"Jetzt!" Amelia said angrily as she turned to him.  
\-----------

Meanwhile at the laundromat, Esmeralda thrown away the laundry basket with Ernst's clothes while she saw Miroslav waited for her "Now you are here. You're nothing but making a trouble"  
"Listen up, Parisian cat! You better watch out your mouth or-" Miroslav scolded.  
"Alright. Looks like we know what's going on, Esmeralda" the warden sighed as he also kept her in company to laundromat to clarify her explanations.  
\-------------

Meanwhile, Marina was at Trent's house as she nervously looked over his family even she sat next to him.  
"What's the matter, Marina? Our son informed us that he wanted to invite you here but why are you so glum?" His mother asked.  
"It's my mama. She asked Trent to propose on me by next three weeks or we are not allowed to meet again. Even my sister's also been in same shoes as mine" Marina replied.  
"At least she wanted to see us getting married"  
Oh man! Looks like we didn't get a chance to get her sisters" one of his brothers teased which it makes Trent smiled a bit.  
"And one more thing..." Marina silenced for a while before she said "Usually before marriage we'll be tested by the third person. And I felt so uneasy for it" which it makes Trent snapped to reality as he remembered the moment they met Michelle.

(Time skip)

On the way back home, Trent asked "Why did you ask like that to my mom?"  
"It's a fact, T. Michelle looked at you that time and I felt like she was flirting you" Marina replied which it makes he looked little worrying about her. He felt her fear of losing him started taking over and it will affected their relationship.  
When the car stopped by the red light, Marina felt he held her hand "Listen, baby. I only have you and you'll be mine soon. Don't worry"  
It makes her smiled lightly "Hopefully"  
\-----------------

Meanwhile, Yvonne sighed as she rested on bench in frustration while Andy came in, sat next to her "Hey, babe. What's the matter?"  
Yvonne turned to him "I have a big trouble now. Last night I seen my pointers which I got full marks"   
"Congrats!" Andy chuckled before Yvonne slapped his thigh.  
"I have not finished it yet. I called my daddy about it but he told me that my pointer is 1.0 instead" it makes she cried, covering her face "Now I don't know what to do..."  
Andy silenced for a while then he asked "So what are we gonna do?"  
"I need your company to meet the academic affair officer. I need the clarification that I got a result of flying colours" Yvonne said.

Both of them went to the academic affair office as Yvonne stopped before a table with a staff was talking on phone. Andy silenced as he sat on chair while waiting for them. When the phone call ended, the staff asked "May I help you?"  
"Ma'am, I need a clarification regarding my current CGPA. Because last night I checked on my student portal, I got CGPA 4.0 but just last hour I checked it again and the result changed to 1.0 instead" Yvonne replied.  
"Wait a second, give me your student card" then the staff checked over the computer as she logged in and traced her student number to check her academic results before she said "It written your current pointer is 4.0. So it might be a technical error somewhere"

Then it distracted by the sudden call from the other academic staff which it make the staff in charge quickly excused herself to meet the other one. While waiting their business over, Yvonne went behind the counter while Andy leaned to the counter watching her explored the computer internet history. She noticed all of them were about student portal that logged on by the academic staffs until she spotted unusual IP address which it became her uneasy of it. She quickly printed it out while Andy turned around "Make it quick, lass!" He whispered.  
Yvonne grabbed the printed paper of internet history before Andy grabbed her hand, leaving the academy affair office just when the the staff returned to the counter.  
\------------

Back in mansion, Amelia walked inside the nursery room when Christoph and Anya came over, hugging her legs "Tante Ami!"  
It makes the blonde German smiled a bit, brushing their hair then kneed down as she kissed each of their forehead "Have you eaten?"  
"Yes!" The kids replied in unison.  
"So what are you doing now?" Amelia asked before Anya grabbed her hand to drag her to their working table. There are bunch of crayons and a few drawing papers. One of them was a doodle of four humans in stick figures with smiley faces. Each of them labeled with Christoph and Anya for the little stick figures while for taller stick figures labeled with Tante Ami and Onkel Virgil. Which it makes Amelia silenced for a while.  
"Do you like it?" Anya asked.  
Amelia tried to smile despite having little conflicts with internal sides regarding Ariana's manipulative words "Ja, it's beautiful" she quickly wiped her tears.  
"Tante Ami, why are you crying?" Christoph asked.  
"Nein, I'm not crying" Amelia lied "I'm just... tired" then she smiled. Her eyes suddenly distracted when there's a pair of heart shaped pendant at each kids neck caught her attention "Who gave that pendant?"  
"Mama gave it to us. She said she doesn't want to get apart no matter what happen to us" Anya replied as she gripped the pendant.  
"May I see them?" Amelia asked.  
"Sure" Christoph replied as both of them handed her the pendants makes Amelia started examined them.  
The platinum heart pendant with blue and pink crystal on it and can be opened to reveal the content inside. As it opened, the blue crystal pendant has photo of Christoph and name [Julian Neumann] craved on the other side. The pink crystal pendant has photo of Anya with name [Ariana Suharto] at other side. Amelia quickly get her phone to take a picture as evidence then she handed them back to the kids.  
"Looks like you both had a hard life. You can stay with me" then Amelia added "Onkel Virgil and I will get married soon. Do you like if we are living together?"  
"Yay~" those kids hugged her tightly, feeling so excited to have new parents to keep them safe.

Meanwhile in living room, Miroslav sighed as Ernst asked him "Miro, how did you accidentally exchanged my laundry bag with that woman's?" Even it also makes Karina and Marina looked each other in confusion.  
"The answer is easy. That woman gave it to him!" Imogen concluded suddenly.  
"Imogen, I didn't ask you" Ernst sighed.  
"When I was in laundromat, I met a Parisian cat" Miroslav replied "She's so noisy and clingy. We argued for a while before we accidentally switched the laundry bag. That's the story"  
"Only because of the woman?" Imogen shocked.  
"See? It's just a small matter" Ernst said.

Yvonne opened the main door "I'm home" as she walked to living room.  
"Yvonne, what makes it so late? Did you just going out with Andy?" Imogen asked angrily.  
"No... it's just..." Yvonne took out a folded paper from her bag "Daddy, here's my actual academic transcript. I got pointer 4.0 just like I said"  
Ernst checked over the transcript while Miroslav asked "What's the matter, papa?"  
"I think I need a better glasses after this" Ernst sighed, wiping his glasses lens then he apologised "I'm sorry, Yvonne. You're not wrong this time"   
Yvonne hugged her father while Imogen quickly looked away, disgusted with it.  
\---------------

At the same time, Ariana huffed as she took a bite of hamburger while she read the front page of newspaper showing the pictures of the footballers with the girls during final EFL cup, even she noticed one of the picture was her kids, Christoph and Anya ran around Virgil and Amelia which it makes her gripped the paper hardly in anger "Now everyone thought my kids are theirs..." she muttered.

Coincidentally, Michelle came in as she sat opposite her with only buying a fries as she took a bite slowly. It makes Ariana asked her "Whatcha doing here?"  
"Are you talking to me?" Michelle asked.  
"Yeah, it's you. Why are you only eating fries?" Ariana asked again.  
"I don't have much money to stay here. But I'm desperate" Michelle replied "And I don't have much time for-"  
"Enough" Ariana cut off her words "I have an idea of how to make you get rich so quick" then she threw the front-page of newspaper "Do you want to live happily ever after like these girls?"  
"Yes, yes! I wanted to" Michelle replied excitedly.  
"So from now you need to act being blind, and hoping you'll get what you want" Ariana suggested but it makes Michelle hesitated for it "I'm not good to lie"  
"It's not that hard. I'll prepare some props for you and you just need to get your role in action" Ariana smirked.  
\----------------

At the next morning......  
Michelle pretended playing guitar as she sang a sad song in middle of pedestrian street in London. That's when Imogen with wearing decently fancy dress when she spotted her playing guitar "Poor you my lady. Looks like you need some help"  
"Did you just talk to me?" Michelle asked, stopped playing guitar.  
"Yeah and I think I have an idea of how to help you out" Imogen said "Follow me to my birthday party tonight"  
Ariana watched them from far as she smirked lightly when Imogen just get baited by Michelle's attention seeking act. She hoped the next strategy went smooth as planned.  
\----------------

That night in mansion for Imogen's birthday party, everyone gathered in dining room with a chocolate cake served on table along with some snacks and drinks. Ernst invited the boys including Dejan and Gini to come along. However, Kyle-Ryll and his colleague, Vincent might come later due to their work load.  
Imogen wore dark red dress as she blow the candle then cut the cake while Miroslav recorded the video. The girls cheered "Happy birthday to you, mama!"  
Amelia handed her the small present as she said "We altogether bought this for you"  
Imogen grabbed it before she opened the present which it was an elegant Rolex watch but.... she quickly threw it away in anger "Are you actually wishing me to die early?"  
"Mama...." Amelia cried.  
"Superstitious belief" Miroslav whispered to the girls as he shook his head.  
Imogen huffed as everyone claimed their seat. Amelia put Anya sat on her lap, same for Virgil with Christoph on his lap.

"I have a good news here. This family welcomed a new daughter-in-law" Imogen announced.  
"You mean, you're already looking a future wife for me?" Miroslav asked.  
"Not you. But for Trent" Imogen said coldly.  
It makes Trent shocked a he asked "But I already planned to propose on Marina"  
"I changed my mind. Marina is not a compatible match with you, Trent" Imogen added which it makes Marina cupped her mouth, she felt her nightmare just went real.

The door opened to reveal someone with holding a blind stick with some tapping noises echoed around room. She roamed around to recognise every corner of room before she moved her hand to empty chair. Imogen pulled a chair for her to take a seat.  
"Introducing: Michelle de Sousa. She will be the bride for Trent" Imogen announced.  
It makes Marina quickly get up as she ran away from the dining room, crying. Trent tried to reach after her until he heard Imogen said "You can't go anywhere, Trent. We will discuss about your marriage soon"  
Amelia gritted her teeth, standing up after she handed Anya to Gini "That's it! You actually don't want us getting married with the man we loved, right? If you planned to force me to break off with my Prince Virgil...." then she sobbed "I'd rather die!"  
As Amelia rushed out from dining room, Virgil quickly handed the little boy to his Dutch friend to get after the German blonde. Christoph and Anya cried as Gini tried to calm them down. Yvonne gasped as she cupped her belly, feeling her emotion took over while Andy grabbed her hand to soothe her down.  
"This is getting complicated" Miroslav face palmed.

(Time skip)

Marina cried inside her bedroom while Yvonne and Andy get inside then sat next to her "Hey mate. I'm sorry" the black haired girl said.  
"This is not supposed to happen. How dare mama choose Michelle that not related with us instead of me to become Trent's wife?" Marina cried.  
"I think this might be a mistake" Andy said "Do you know her anyway?"  
"Yes. She's my friend back from my hometown. And most importantly, she's actually not blind!" Marina looked to them "I can't let this happen. I can't lose Trent. I love him"  
Miroslav peeked over from outside the bedroom as he heard makes he mumbled "Kurwa. Trent must know this" then he rushed downstairs to meet the young male.

Meanwhile, Amelia took a sip of vodka and having a bite of chocolate bar at the rooftop when Virgil came in slowly toward her.  
"Stay away" Amelia commanded without looking back to him "Mama hates us obviously. She doesn't want us to stay together"  
He sighed "Listen. There must be a way for this" then he added "I'm sure this is not what we planned but we can rewrite it from happening"  
"What for?" Amelia turned around to him then cried, dropped on her knees "This might be a worst thing for me to lose my prince charming..."  
She felt Virgil sat before her, brushing her hair following with a small peck at her forehead "You're a queen, right? A real queen don't cry"  
It makes Amelia looked back to him with light smile before she said "Virgil, I have something to tell you" then she showed him the pictures of Christoph and Anya's pendant following telling him about the moment she met Ariana who she manipulated her by telling him that those kids were her children with him.  
"I even don't know her honestly" Virgil said.  
Amelia replied "I know. I just want to confirm that it isn't you. I almost believed on her words until I realised that my loyalty to you is more than everything"   
"That's good. Now let's pick up those kids then. Gini and Dejan are keeping eyes on them currently" he said.

Miroslav went to living room as he spotted Imogen leaved to kitchen while Trent sat next to Michelle while Ernst sat at the other side of couch. He waved his hand to call Trent to come to him.  
"What for?" Trent asked.  
"I just found out that Michelle is Marina's friend from her hometown and she is actually **NOT** blind!" Miroslav whispered.  
"Wait what? No wonder I'm kinda familiar with her real name" Trent whispered back, cupping his mouth then looked over Michelle from the door.  
"Now I need you to get back to living room. Let me make a plan to save you and Marina" Miroslav patted Trent's shoulder as he watched the young male went back to his seat next to Michelle.

That's when Miroslav started his plan as he walked in "Hello!"  
Trent looked over him as he waved his hand. Ernst asked him "Miro, say hello to Michelle. She's gonna be your sister-in-law"  
Miroslav smiled as he walked around Trent and Michelle slowly a few times before he faced them and.... he took out his pen and quickly thrown to them. Michelle surprised of it, grabbing it on air before she gave to him. It makes Ernst shocked "How could you?" Even Imogen shocked on what she just saw.  
"See? She's actually not blind" then Miroslav scolded his mother "Mama, chase her out. She's lying. She might be a good digger!"  
Trent just silenced as he watched Imogen grabbed Michelle's hand to drag her out to main door "You better get out here. Shameless woman!"  
Coincidentally Gini and Virgil came to living room when they heard the noise then looking away like nothing happened.

At the front door, Kyle-Ryll and Vincent just came in when the door opened wide and they saw Imogen pushed Michelle outside. Those two Interpol officers quickly went inside and ignored her crying plead.  
The door locked behind them as Miroslav went closer to them "You're not late yet, guys" then he examined Vincent's face for a few minutes then he imitated commentator voice "🎧That's it! Right at the corner.... the corner kick by Trent Alexander-Arnold.... then a header goal. Goal! It's a header goal from Virgil van Dijk!"  
"Sheesh... this is my friend from Interpol as well. His name is Vincent" Kyle-Ryll whispered as Miroslav waved his hand to him. Vincent groaned as he covered his face with face mask. That's when Gini and Virgil came in "Who's he, Kyle?"   
"My friend from Interpol as well, Vincent" Kyle-Ryll replied.  
"He's from Interpol as well? He doesn't dressed like real Interpol officer" Gini said with light grin before he noticed Vincent took out his authority card then showed it to them.  
"He looks like you, bud!" Gini teased his friend, laughed as Virgil covered his face in embarrassment.  
"Is this really you or you've gone through plastic surgery?" Virgil asked before Vincent pulled down his face mask to reveal his real look "I am"

(Time skip)

Ernst and Imogen already went upstairs while Trent was already leaved to check on Marina upstairs. Inside living room, Kyle-Ryll, Vincent, Virgil and Gini gathered at corner seat while the German Interpol officer said "The doppelganger case with famous people is normal thing. Vincent got this trouble since he get enrolled in Interpol base in Amsterdam since 2012"  
"Can you imagine during my first three months I worked in Interpol, my table was full with flower bouquet and postcards asking me to sign autographs?" Vincent said "I haven't told you that I kept been mistakenly seen as Virgil van Dijk everytime they asked me for selfie!"  
"You're lucky, mate!" Gini teased him as they laughed.  
"When I get job transfer to London base, the scenario went out worst until I have to cover myself to hide my identity. These people here are so crazy" Vincent sighed.  
Laughter took over the room until the tea served for them. Vincent took a sip of it slowly before he tasted something unusual and sprayed his drink right to Virgil's face. It's makes him quickly rushed out from living room, rubbing his face while Gini asked "What's the matter?"  
"Why is this tea so sour?" Vincent scolded. Kyle-Ryll took a sip of tea slowly and it's kinda sour.  
Miroslav came in as he asked "Sour?" It makes he sat down, took a sip of tea before realising why it's tasted sour. They had been served with **kombucha tea** instead of black tea. He shouted "Mama!!"

Meanwhile, Amelia noticed her Dutch boyfriend went out from washroom as she asked worryingly "What's the matter, Liebling?"  
"Kyle's friend just sprayed his tea to me" Virgil grunted as he felt Amelia patted over his cheek with warm hanky. It took over a few minutes she dried his whole face with it then kissed his cheek.

Back to living room, Vincent asked "Kyle-Ryll, show him the envelope that I gave you"  
Kyle-Ryll rummaged over his bag as he realised the envelope was gone "Scheiße!"  
"Don't ever lose it, Kyle. It's a confidential file from Interpol!" Vincent scolded.  
"I still remember I put it in my bag" Kyle-Ryll sighed.   
Gini was checking on his phone when he found the notification of new trending video in YouTube makes he opened it, and he was surprised of the video of [ **The Reopened Homicide: Yolanda McGuire** ] which it was liked by over 7500 users "Guys, check this out!"  
It makes those three peeked over the video before Vincent grabbed Kyle-Ryll's collar angrily "How could you leaked the case to Internet? This case is remain unsolved yet!" It makes Gini quickly grabbed Vincent while Miroslav grabbed Kyle-Ryll to pull them apart.  
"Calm down. I didn't leak the video to anyone. It wasn't mine anyway" Kyle-Ryll coughed.  
"But how could this report had been leaked out to someone else? You might be get sentenced for breaching" Vincent sighed.

That's when Amelia and Virgil came in as she asked "What's wrong?"  
"Someone just leaked out Yolanda's murder case to Internet" Miroslav replied.  
It makes those two gathered in same seat, Amelia checked over the video before she clicked the YouTuber who uploaded it with username [ **EKK** ] with no icon. The account was made since yesterday and only has one video, and the email address was hidden from public. She reported the video for plagiarism and potentially threatening to audience "This video will be deleted in next 24 hours and there's possibility this account will be banned"  
"Can you check over the video comments?" Kyle-Ryll asked as Amelia scrolled down each comments until she spotted the comment written [ **Chatterz** brought me here!]  
"Chatterz? What's that?" Virgil asked.  
"It's a social media where anyone can post the forums of varied topics to chat with, and it also can be accessible by incognito mode as guest" Amelia replied. She started making her job by downloading Chatterz app to her phone before she logged in as guest. It revealed lots of forums but the most caught her attention was about Yolanda's homicide case. The forum was created by username [ **ekk222** ] since last night and has lots of comments about the YouTube link.   
Amelia clicked over the profile which it has icon of.... "Damn. This guy might be **Sergio Kun Agüero** fan" Miroslav said.  
"Or **Manchester City** fan?" Virgil asked.  
Amelia scrolled down as there's another one forum that created since last week written [Prank ideas] but all of the messages already deleted which if makes her sighed since she didn't know how to trace them.  
"How about we tried to chat with him? He's online right now" Gini suggested as he pointed to green circle icon at chat corner. Amelia agreed as she clicked it and.... "But what do I need to chat with? Because we need to dig some information from this user" she asked.

"Chat as Ammar" Dejan interrupted as he leaned behind couch "He talked with someone who created the prank when Mo and I went undercover at his house"  
"Got it!" Amelia started chatting with using Ammar's identity

**Guest: Hey what's up?**   
**ekk222: Ammar, is that you?**   
**Guest: Sorry. I forgot my password again 😛**   
**ekk222: Oh.... but I need to confirm that it's really you, Ammar**   
**ekk222: What's your mama's occupation?**

It makes Amelia scratched her head as she felt she had been trapped into the complicated question. Dejan peeked over the screen as he said "His mother is CEO"  
"CEO of what company? He might be need clarification on some details" Virgil asked.  
Dejan looked up to ceiling to recall what he found during the undercover before be answered "F&A"  
Amelia silenced before she typed down....

**Guest: My mama is CEO of F &A**   
**ekk222: okay good boy!**   
**ekk222: looks like you're not lying me**   
**Guest: Why should I lie to you?**   
**ekk222: okay one more question....**   
**ekk222: You have a big secret....**   
**ekk222: What's your favourite anime?**

Amelia hummed as she thought of certain anime series in her mind before she asked "I don't know what are his favourites"  
"It's Doraemon!" Dejan replied before everyone laughed.  
"I bet he's also afraid of mouse" Gini added.  
"Or always get zero points in mathematics?" Virgil guessed while observing Amelia answered....

**Guest: I like Doraemon tbh**   
**ekk222: okay you're really Ammar!**   
**ekk222: so what's your story?**   
**Guest: Bad news for Karina: she might be ended up get bald**

"I'm making up on this one" Amelia whispered.

**ekk222: oh poor girl**   
**Guest: And for the forks in Anfield, it had been closed for three days. They played EFL final cup in Wembley and they won!**   
**ekk222: They're super lucky**   
**ekk222: Manchester City is better**   
**ekk222: Citizens FTW!**

"Now he just show up his mind" Kyle-Ryll sighed.

**ekk222: And whatcha think of Amelia Speichern single [Lift Me Up] when it aired in radio?**   
**Guest: I think....**

Amelia thought of something before she typed....

**Guest: I think.... she's ordinary singer**   
**ekk222: Fuck off**   
**ekk222: that bitch is van Dick's gf**   
**ekk222: I bet she's a gold digger as fuck**   
**ekk222: And they have 2 kids who looked like his bitch!**

That statement makes Amelia ended up speechless as she looked to screen. Virgil almost get mad by the messages but he tried to control himself.

**ekk222: I bet she already crying like a baby**   
**Guest: Yeah right**   
**ekk222: And you know what I already hired someone to hack the college academic affair office to change academic transcript result**   
**ekk222: And the worst thing is she might be get suspended**

"He's referring to Yvonne!" Miroslav said as he explained the moment he witnessed Yvonne handed the academic transcript to Ernst to clarify that she passed in flying colours.

**Guest: Oh boy...**   
**ekk222: and for the Yt video about unraveled Interpol case....**   
**ekk222: showing how stupid they are**   
**Guest: so what's next?**   
**ekk222: Let me send you the journal of mine**

Then the user sent a camera photo of handwritten note of prank lists he planned:

~~**Karina's bad haircut (glue on shampoo) ✔** ~~   
~~**Forks in Anfield stadium ✔** ~~   
~~**Sabotage on Amelia Speichern single ✔** ~~   
~~**Hacking academic affair office PC, changing transcript result ✔** ~~   
~~**Stealing folder case from Interpol, make it viral in YouTube ✔** ~~   
**A outrageous sex tape involving public figure**   
**A fake college application letter**

It makes Amelia screenshot each of the conversation as well as saving the picture of note "Done!"  
\------------

Meanwhile in mini library, Karina checked over her bag as she accidentally dropped a CD on floor which it makes her picked it up. She remembered she received the anonymous disc during her work time.

* _Flashback start*_  
 _In vet clinic she worked at, Karina had been approached by her colleague inside her office with holding a CD with no label "Dr Karina, someone just sent this to you by hand"_  
 _Karina grabbed the CD as she asked "Who just sent it?"_  
 _"I don't know but it's a guy who wearing Manchester City hoodie" the colleague replied "He wants you to watch it anyway"_  
 _*Flashback end*_

Feeling uneasy, she played the CD in her laptop and waiting it played. It started with a movie intro written [ **The Egyptian King** ]. The first scene was showing a woman who dressed as Cleopatra walked along the way inside pyramid (which it looked like movie studio) before she waved her hand across beaded curtain to bedroom. The next scene shown there's a half naked man dressed like pharaoh rested on his throne.  
Why does that pharaoh looked exactly like Mo Salah? Karina felt her curiosity kicked in when she watched it.  
Back to the movie, the pharaoh get up from his throne as he headed to bedroom which it revealed Cleopatra was going to seduce him, making them started having kisses and thrown on their bed.  
Karina gasped on what just she watched, quickly ejected the CD as she still disbelieved on what just she watched.

Meanwhile inside the leisure room, Amelia checked over the metre of Twister game, while Christoph and Anya watched Miroslav, Dejan, Mo, Gini and Virgil played Twister in large mat. Amelia twisted the arrow as she checked where it stopped before she instructed "Mo, left foot at red"  
It makes Mo struggled to move his left foot to get it into red circle nearby. Dejan sighed as he was stuck between him and Gini in the middle. Until he accidentally kicked Gini's right foot makes all of them fell down on mat.   
What makes it worst was Virgil was on second from bottom, hitting over Miroslav's back "Kurwa! You've just make me got vertebra fracture!" The blonde photographer groaned. It makes Amelia, Christoph and Anya laughed on their funny move until...

Karina opened the door as she make everyone silenced, she shown the CD as she scolded and cried "Mohamed Salah, what do you mean with this?!!"


	17. Episode 16

Yvonne hummed as she was reading the script book of Romeo and Juliet on bed, trying to memorise the dialogue as possible. Andy laid on his chest next to her, then rolled over as he asked "When will the theatre performed took place?"

"This Sunday" Yvonne replied, put the book on her lap  
"The match is in Saturday. I think I still have a chance to see you up there" Andy smirked.  
"You know what, everytime I got a chance to play theatre with Erik, I try to imagine... he was you" then she added "Because I wished you played as Romeo"  
It makes Andy smiled lightly, laid on his back, looking to ceiling as he slowly took a nap. When Yvonne looked to him, she playfully hit him with pillow "Andy!" Which it makes both of them laughed.

Meanwhile, Trent peeked over the door where he spotted Marina still in her bedroom with watching soap opera. Closing the door behind him, he sat next to her, the screen showing the female protagonist of the soap opera had been chased out by her mother-in-law which it might worrying her a lot. She worried if she also ended up being in same place.... until she felt Trent's hand on hers.  
"It's already done, baby" he said then surprised when Marina pulled her hand away from him "It's too late, T. We're not meant to be"  
"What are you talking about?" He asked "The engagement had been called off"  
Marina looked to him in disbelief "How could that be? Mama said we are not compatible" then she paused by the sudden kiss from Trent which it makes her heart touched. The television switched off by itself as they both laid on bed together, their lips still locked in kisses. Marina glanced back to his brown eyes while brushing his hair, tilting up her head when she felt his wet kisses along her neck. Sweet voice escaped from her lips, her back arched when his kisses went south to her chest. Her mind sensed tingles of his fingers touch underneath her long skirt up to her thighs and she felt he grabbed hem of her panties and pulled down to her knees.  
Catching some breathe for a while, they both kissed again when she heard the zip sound following with fabric pulling. Her mind went blank by thinking of him until she felt some mixed pain and pleasure when he entered himself inside her slowly. The kisses broken, Marina looked to his eyes as she whispered "Show me how badly you need me" it makes her grunted, gripping the bedsheets as she felt him started thrusting deep in her, making her groaned of his name. She unable to think straight while letting him pounding her as he could, her eyes closed with curving a light smile.  
After a few moments, they both laid side by side as Trent kissed her forehead making her giggled lightly "Thanks for this perfect night, baby. I love you" he whispered.  
Marina just smiled as she kissed his cheek as she whispered "Promise to marry me, T"  
"Promise" he replied.  
\----------------

Back to leisure room, Karina threw the CD on floor as Dejan said "Come on. Why are you scolding Mo like this? He's your husband"  
"Yes, but this one is unforgivable. See what he had done" Karina scolded as Dejan picked up the disc.  
"I feel so uneasy on this" Virgil mumbled then he instructed to Amelia and Gini "Ami, bring Christoph and Anya out of here. Gini, keep her in company"  
Amelia obeyed as she carried those two kids away from leisure room. Gini followed after them, guiding her downstairs.  
The others except Karina sat before plasma TV while the Turkish lady looked away to the window. Dejan played the CD player then let the movie started with itself.  
"The Egyptian King?" Miroslav hummed as he read the title then he almost mesmerised by the actress who played the role as Cleopatra.  
"Look, Mo! It's you" Dejan pointed to the actor who played the pharaoh before his friend replied "No need to tell me. I don't even want to see it anyway"  
And then the scene continued to kissing scene following with making out which it makes Mo quickly covered his eyes then rushing away from group. Dejan chased after him while Virgil switched off the media player "Where did you get this?"  
"Someone gave me when I was at work" Karina replied "They said the person who gave me the CD wore Manchester City hoodie"  
"Kurwa" Miroslav cussed as he ejected the CD then kept it "We have to lodge report to police tomorrow morning. We don't know if anyone else already seen this leaked sex tape on internet"  
Dejan came back with clueless look as he said "Mo just drove his car away from here. I didn't have a chance to get after him at all"  
Karina crossed her arms as she looked to window where she spotted Mo's car leaved the mansion front yard.  
\-------------

At the next day, Karina just took her leave, cooped herself inside bedroom. She glanced to the mirror as she scolded "You're such a hypocrite! Hypocrite!!" She cried "I thought you're the most kind hearted person that I ever met. The most gentleman. An everyone's role model...." then she threw a pillow on mirror then sat at edge of bed, sobbing. She brushed her hand on bedsheets as she started remembering the moment with her husband.

* _Flashback start*_  
 _Karina grabbed the mysterious gift that Mo presented as their wedding gift which it makes her in curious of what would it be. She carefully unwrapped the present before it revealed a box. As she opened it, it shown there's a new Qur'an wrapped securely in box, and a pair of white silk praying veil under it. It makes she smiled "Thanks" she kissed the holy book then kept it on higher level of shelf then folded the praying veil, kept inside cupboard._  
 _"A perfect woman like you deserved to have these kind of gift" Mo said then kissed her forehead "You're now my responsibility. Let me take care of you"_  
 _*Flashback end*_

While Karina sobbed, Imogen and Ernst peeked over from outside as she said "She is not deserved to marry a vile man like him. She is supposed to ask for divorce"  
"Imogen, we don't know the exact issue with them. Maybe Mohamed had been framed with that... tape" Ernst replied.  
"He had been framed? Now everyone out there might be started gossiping about them. She has a right to ask for divorce, you know?" Imogen asked again.  
"We can't simply act like a fool" then Ernst added "This is millennium world. Everyone can fool the others by using technology for their importance although it's just meant to be a prank. If we ask Karina to get divorce before finding out those tape were fake, it's too late to change it"  
\------------

Meanwhile in Melwood Training Centre, everyone still with their training as usual even though Mo was still getting negative impact from the sex tape rumour that started getting viral since last night. He tried to ignore it, get his focus as possible. If it wasn't because he met someone that night...

* _Flashback start*_  
 _After he leaved the mansion until Dejan failed to get him, Mo spent his whole night get his prayer inside community mosque not far from Liverpool, before he ended up asleep._  
 _A few hours later, someone just woke him up "Hey... get up. It's prayer time, mate"_  
 _It makes the Egyptian getting up from his nap and get his prayer, he didn't know who jist woke him up until 15 mins later...._  
 _Mo get his bag as he almost leaved the community mosque when the same voice asked him "Don't go. I have something to tell you" then he walked toward the older man with goatee, sat before him "It seems you have trouble lately don't you?" He asked again._  
 _"Just a bit. But I know I didn't make it after all" Mo replied._  
 _"I know you won't do that. But people are looking for vile deeds to be blamed... unless there are a smarter people out there who knows it wasn't true" the older man said "Slandering is much worst than murder"_  
 _He noticed Mo still silenced, heavily sighed Then the older man added "Just remember this advise from Allah. It's from Surah Al-Hujurat [49:6] which it means **[For you who have believed, if there comes to you a disobedient one with information, investigate, lest you harm a people out of ignorance and become, over what you have done, regretful]** " he patted his shoulder lightly "I know there are some of your fans believed that you won't do that"_  
 _*Flashback end*_

"Hey Mo! Boss is calling us now" Dejan called him from outside makes he quickly get his boots on then jogged faster outside.  
\------------

Meanwhile inside mall, Vincent took a sip of coffee while he glanced over surrounding when he spotted Miroslav, Yvonne and Marina walked along the way inside the coffee shop. Miroslav claimed his seat inside while the two girls waited outside.  
"Vince, I need your help. But this is important to save someone's reputation" Miroslav handed over the CD of the sex tape to Vincent.  
"What is this?" Vincent asked.  
"Someone just sent this to Mohamed Salah's wife last night which it's his sex tape. I know he won't do such a thing-" Miroslav said.  
"What?" Vincent surprised "How is this possible? As far as I know, he's a religious man. Everyone loves him"  
"Yes I know. Now I need your help to clarify that this sex tape is actually a sabotage. I mean, you know...." Miroslav sighed.  
"Give me time until next morning" Vincent kept the CD inside his jacket.

Meanwhile, Marina and Yvonne spotted Erik was window shopping with a blonde haired woman. It makes Yvonne glanced over them to recognise until she realised "Wait what? Erik is dating Esmeralda?"  
"What's the matter?" Marina asked.  
"He's a guy who played as Romeo, and we both collaborate in theatre this Sunday" then Yvonne sighed "I know that he doesn't like me for all"  
"You already have Andy" Marina said "Even you're carrying his child"  
"I know" the tomboyish girl added without realising Miroslav came in.

Erik and Esmeralda went inside watch shop as the blonde male bought the expensive watch for his sweetheart "Hope you love it. It's so lovely for you"  
"Merci" Esmeralda said coldly.

Miroslav peeked over those couples as he shocked "Kurwa! That's the Parisian cat"  
"You know him, Miro?" Yvonne asked.  
"Of course. Both of us exchanged the laundry bag accidentally in laundromat not long ago" Miroslav said then he snapped his finger "I have an idea. Follow me!"  
Miroslav guided Marina and Yvonne walked along the way when Esmeralda spotted Miroslav came in as she cussed "Merde" then she said to Erik "I'll be back" then she walked to meet Miroslav.  
"Halt!" Esmeralda stopped before three of them "How did you know I'm here?"  
"What a small world" Miroslav giggled then he glanced over her watch "Nice watch. I only bought the similar one at thrift shop with less than £50"

Yvonne walked toward Erik as she asked him "So is this what you've hidden from me? You actually has a girlfriend who is my rival"  
"Yvonne... Yvonne... we are just a partner in play performance. After this, everything just went back to normal. We have nothing special" Erik said before he noticed Marina came in "Oh... is she your friend?"  
"I'm her stepsister" Marina huffed.  
"What a pretty you are. Are you single?" Erik tried to grab Marina's chin before Yvonne slapped his hand.  
"Back off! She's my sister and she's already taken!" Yvonne roared.

At the same time, Miroslav quickly snatched the watch from Esmeralda's wrist as she screamed "What are you doing? Thief!"  
Miroslav shushed as he kept it in his knuckle then whispered "I'm going to show you something" then he guided Esmeralda back to Erik as he announced "Hey Kurwa! Your girlfriend here just lose the watch you've bought for her!"  
"What??" Erik gripped Esmeralda's wrist as he scolded "That watch is limited edition. How could you lose it? You're such a careless woman. It's so unacceptable!" Even it makes she almost heartbroken by how he scolded her for small thing "Keep crying, Esmeralda. Be mature!"  
"Hey, Miro. What are you actually planning on them?" Marina whispered to Miroslav.  
"I'm actually want to show the Parisian cat that her boyfriend is a whore" Miroslav giggled before he took out a small bottle of paprika as he walked past them then poured it toward Erik's Birkenstock sandals.  
"How dare you!" Erik quickly chased after Miroslav in big circle for a few rounds before the blonde photographer gave back the watch to Esmeralda and hiding behind Yvonne.  
Esmeralda quickly threw the watch on floor "This is such worthless gift compared to your attitude" then she leaved him away following with Miroslav, Yvonne and Marina at another direction.  
\------------

"Meanwhile, Ariana leaned against the window, taking a puff of cigarette while Paula asked "So that girl named Michelle had been chased out? How could this happened?"   
"She's such an idiot. I asked her to act as blind girl. She said she almost get married with Trent until the secret accidentally revealed. And now she decided to return to Spain " Ariana sighed as she rested the cigarette to her side "Now I need to think the alternative"  
"You should. Amelia is still with her sugar daddy and your children might be happy with them. You can't just stay still" Paula added.  
"I know, Paula!" Ariana almost lose her patience "Let me think. For a second" then she smirked.

(Time skip)

Ariana get her disguise as barista at cafe where she used to work before, when she noticed Amelia went out with Christoph and Anya. They walked inside cafe when the kids ordered some pastries and cakes while she ordered a cup of coffee.  
That's when Ariana make her job with secretly put some drugs inside coffee she ordered before she served to them. Amelia paid for the bill then guided the kids out from the cafe, heading back home.  
"Ami Speichern, you're going to be next mix of Schneewittchen and Dornröschen... and hoping for true love's kiss to break the spell" Ariana chuckled evilly.  
\------------

That night in leisure room of the mansion, Andy and Trent laughed when they heard the story of Yvonne about the moment she met Erik with revealing his annoying attitude "Looks like he just shown up his real colours" the Scottish lad said.  
"Yeah.... what a regret to look at his face every time we played together in Romeo and Juliet. I feel like there's no chemistry between us instead" Yvonne crossed her arms "I hoped for a miracle though"  
"It's not for too long, Yvonne. Three days left before the theatre time right?" Marina asked.  
"Yeah but it was a torture everytime I looked to Erik right now" Yvonne huffed.  
All of them glanced over Karina with playing her phone when Marina asked "Karina, you need to talk to Mohamed. He's innocent"  
"I won't until he really does" Karina said sternly.

Meanwhile inside kitchen, Mo served a cup of coffee then took a sip when Dejan said "You already know you're not that guilty. Why not talk to your wife about this?"  
"How to? She doesn't want to until it's proven I'm innocent" Mo replied.  
Miroslav came in as he took out a can of beer from fridge "I already met Vincent and he will help you out. Tomorrow morning, he will give me the result of the sex tape" then he patted Mo's shoulder "I know you're innocent already. Pray to God"

Back to the leisure room, Yvonne asked Marina "How about your application to college? I heard from Trent that you decided to take law studies"  
Trent blushed suddenly as he looked away while Andy slapped his thigh for tease. Marina smiled lightly as she replied "I already did. Just waiting for the result"  
"The result is already out, Marina. You need to check in nearby college by next month. Check the result online" Yvonne said.  
Marina checked for the college application result from her phone then shocked when it written [ **Not accepted** ] "Wait the minute... I already followed the procedure but they already denied my application"  
"Look at the reason of application rejection below" Yvonne said then Marina scrolled down when she read the text written [ **The application portfolio not following the college standard** ] it makes her bite her nails nervously.  
"What's the matter?" Trent asked.  
"This might be a mistake" then Marina asked "If you're free soon, shall we go to Metaphor University in London? I need to talk to their dean"  
"This Monday. We will" Trent replied.  
\------------

At the same time, the main door of mansion opened as Amelia allowed Christoph and Anya rushed upstairs to their shared bedroom "Take a shower first, kids!" That's when she spotted Virgil already waited for her on couch makes she apologised "Sorry for waiting"   
The Dutch giant quickly shoved the small packet inside pocket when he heard Amelia's voice makes he get up "You make me missed you even more, princess"  
Amelia giggled while realise that the coffee that she bought haven't been drank yet "Yeah, yeah. But let me keep this in fridge first. Don't want to make it warm though"

Around half an hour later, Amelia kept the coffee cup inside the fridge then headed to the nursery room as she called "Christoph... Anya...." she looked around but there's no answer from them makes she called them again. She walked inside, her green eyes glanced around to find those kids until she heard the whisper from behind theatre curtain makes she started to peek over to find who they were.  
"Didn't know that these outfits are handmade by Auntie Ami herself. I thought she bought it" Virgil said as he rummaged each two cupboard of boys and girls costume in hangers. He took out one of them which it's an astronaut suit.  
"I like this one" Christoph said as he grabbed the astronaut suit and helmet before he went to fitting room.  
"Tante Ami said that she doesn't like to buy since she preferred her own style" Anya said.  
"Nah... you can't say that" Virgil convinced.  
"That's what she told us" Anya added before she found the pink dress with a tiara before she said "I'll be back" then she went to another fitting room.  
Amelia pulled the curtain to reveal her Dutch boyfriend was still inside, chuckled lightly "Excited to treat them?"  
It makes him chuckled, getting up then kissing her forehead "Which one's for me?"  
"You mean, the adult outfit?" Amelia smirked lightly, her cheeks went red "I have them but I can't show it right now. You know.. there are kids around here"   
That's when they heard the fitting room doors opened, revealing Christoph wore astronaut suit while Anya wore pink princess dress, with a tiara attached on her head.  
"Looks like the little astronaut and princess just arrived in action" Amelia whispered to Virgil with evil smirk, then watched the kids went to their play tent. Christoph went to the spaceship one with playable control panel inside, while Anya went to the castle one with some fluffy bunny plushie and fairytale storybooks.  
"I think I have an idea" Virgil glanced to her to suggest her to play with the kids "One of us will be a bad alien, while the other be anything crossed in mind"  
"Mine would be a witch" Amelia shrugged.  
"The loser had to be bad alien" he said before they both started playing paper rock scissors for a few times and... Amelia won the game. Virgil cupped his face in embarrassment.  
"Scissors always win, mate" Amelia smirked.

Christoph crawled out from the spaceship tent as he said "Earth to Unknown Planet, Earth to Unknown Planet, I just arrived here safely and started exploring-" then he spotted someone with wearing Darth Vader's mask and holding red light saber which it brought him in confusion.  
"Christoph, I'm your father" looks like the Dutch giant failed to imitate the character voice but who cares? He lose the game. Then he grabbed the little boy, pulling the mask off to reveal himself and spun around "How far you already traveled, huh?"  
"Well.... two and half light years?" Christoph shrugged.

Meanwhile, Anya was serving tea time to her bunny plushie as she said "Okay Mr Lapin, what do you want to drink today?"  
Amelia with wearing witch hat came over, peeking to the tent window as she with croaky voice said "Hello, Princess Anya. I heard that you are so lonely" she chuckled.  
"I am" Anya said before Amelia gave her a toy apple.  
"This magic apple will make your dream come true" Amelia said "Make a wish and have a bite"  
"I want to live together with my prince" Anya said as she grabbed the apple, she 'took a bite's before pretended laying on floor like being fainted.

Amelia get up before she whispered to Virgil "Who's gonna be the prince?"  
It makes her Dutch boyfriend quickly went over to 'fainted' Anya while Amelia removed the witch hat, Christoph peeked over to them in curious when he noticed Virgil leaned down with brushing Anya's hair, kissing her forehead. It makes the little girl slowly awaked as she said "I found my prince"  
It makes she had been carried up by Virgil, laughed as he spun her around. Amelia smirked as she carried Christoph as well.

Tike passed, Virgil and those two kids laid on large ladybug shaped beanie cushion while Amelia was reading a story book "And then, Princess Ami went back to her palace, feeling not quite uneasy when she started to think about the unknown prince she just met. It just brought her curiosity kicked in...." then she realised all of them fell asleep makes she closed the book "To be continued" she leaned down to kiss Christoph and Anya's forehead, following with Virgil's. She get up as she decided to get downstairs to kitchen.

In kitchen, nobody else was there but her. She claimed the untouched coffee from fridge as she took a sip of it, licking her lips. When she attempted to grab the apple from basket and peeler, she felt her lungs blocked from breathing makes she gasped, cupping her chest. She dropped on her knees then laid down, her vision went blurry and slowly getting dark.  
Yvonne at the same time went to the kitchen when she spotted Amelia passed out makes she tried to shake her slowly but no avail. Panicked, she screamed "Guys, Ami passed out!"  
That chaotic noise from downstairs makes Virgil slowly awaked before heading out from the room, until the sight of Amelia been carried by Miroslav and Yvonne makes he disbelieved on it.  
\----------------

Inside hospital, most of them were still in waiting lounge when Christoph still asleep in Virgil's arms while Anya asked "Will Tante Ami be okay?"  
"She will be okay" Virgil convinced her, lightly sighed.  
"This is happening so fast. Started with Mo's..." then Dejan looked over the kids around Virgil before he continued "... tape. Then Ami just passed out"  
"You forgot more two. Possibly I won't get into theatre performance with Erik this Sunday. Marina got problem with her college application" Yvonne added.  
Imogen with wearing decent dress, holding a handbag while Ernst was behind her with controlling electric wheelchair arrived there as well. Everyone glanced to their arrival, until they focused to Imogen walked closer to Virgil and...

**PANG!**

Everyone shocked on what she had just done with that hard sudden slap. Anya almost cried as she hugged sleeping Christoph.   
"How dare you...!" Dejan almost lose his patience but Mo and Gini quickly grabbed him to calm him down.  
"You're such a coward man. You're supposed to protect Amelia but why you leaved her behind? What if anything happened to her?" Imogen scolded.  
"Mama, we don't know the truth. And it's not Virgil's fault anyway" Miroslav persuaded as he went closer to Virgil to defend him.  
"Enough for that, Imogen. Miroslav is right. We don't know what just happened to Amelia" Ernst sighed.  
And then the door opened as the doctor came in. Miroslav and Virgil came over as the doctor asked "I need to talk to her closest relatives. We need to talk"


	18. Episode 17

"Overdosed?" Imogen shocked when all of them gathered inside the ward where Amelia been warded. She still unconscious with oxygen mask covered her mouth and the heart beat machine showing that her heart still beating slowly.

"Doctor said she has **20mg dose of opioid.** If we didn't take action or 10 minutes late, she already died" Miroslav replied.  
"I knew it. This girl must be as same as her mother. A drug addict!" Imogen concluded as she pointed to Amelia "Now she pretended to keep eyes on those two kids that came out of nowhere. What if she lured them to take drugs too?!"

The argument between mother and son makes Mo gripped his bushy hair as he walked away. Dejan asked him "Where are you going, Mo?"  
"I need some fresh air" he simply replied, looking to him for last time before he leaved.  
Karina gasped, trying to get after him until Dejan stopped her as he asked "Where are you going?"  
"Dejan, stay here. I want to talk with Salah" Karina said then she rushed out to chase after her husband.

Meanwhile, Marina and Yvonne sat side by side as the Hispanic female sighed "I'm worried if this is kind of sabotage on us as well"  
"Same as well. Your application to college hadn't been accepted but you already filled it correctly. Meanwhile I almost been suspended from my studies by sudden pointer change" Yvonne said "Luckily Andy was there to help"  
"But how about your upcoming theatre performed?" Marina asked.  
"I'm not sure. This is gonna be my last time I have to face Erik in play performance" Yvonne huffed.

Meanwhile... "Wait! You're going to London this Sunday? For what?" Andy asked.  
"Marina needs my help with her college application. Someone might be sabotaged her application so they don't want her to stay here much longer" Trent replied.  
Andy silenced again then he asked "Let me follow you as well"  
"Not necessary, mate. This is Marina's business" Trent added.

At the same time, Miroslav tried his best to defend Amelia "Mama, stop. I already known Ami since we met. I never seen her taking drugs. Just look over how she looked like. She's too innocent"  
"Miroslav, Miroslav.... you're just like your father. Stubborn" Imogen said "Her blood test results showing she already took drugs. What else you can explain?"  
"Sue could been framed" Ernst interrupted before Imogen scolded "What makes you think that she had been framed?"  
"Listen, Imogen. Amelia has lot of enemies around her. Her own mother is.... well, she has dark past time. Not including her ex who almost sold her to prostitution. Now her friend become a backstabber. There's a possibility one of these three did this to Ami. Who knows?" Ernst said.  
"Papa, who's her friend to be a backstabber that you're talking about?" Miroslav whispered to his father then he realised that it might be Ariana.

Meanwhile, Virgil rested at waiting lounge with those two kids slept on his lap. The medical staffs not allowed kids to come along to prevent possibilities of infections. Then the door opened revealing Gini stepped outside, then tiptoed to sit next to him "She's in critical condition. If we're late by few minutes, she already died"  
"What's the matter with her?" Virgil whispered back.  
"She's overdosed of drugs" Gini replied back then he added "To be honest, I never thought she can be such a thing. Now she's with those kids as her adopted children. Even her mother kept nagging inside"  
"What does she said?"  
"She said that she possibly can lure these kids to take drugs" then Gini continued "But I know she won't do that. Unless...."  
Then both of them silenced before they said in unison "It's a sabotage!"  
"Enough for that. I need to bring these kids back home. Tomorrow we have a match" the Dutch giant sighed.  
\-------------

Sunday, morning

The match in Saturday night ended up with Liverpool won 1-0 against Everton in Goodison Park. The girls and others are cheered with the victory but not chaotic as before. Amelia's absence makes the atmosphere went little dull and the kids might be missed her love.  
Christoph and Anya were in nursery room with Karina kept her eyes on them. She watched them writing in their activity books while Mo came over "Are these kids behaved well today?"  
"Yes. Ami is so lucky to have them" Karina replied, smiled lightly and brushed Christoph's hair "Sometimes I wonder when will we have kids?"  
"Sooner or later" Mo giggled.  
Karina looked little serious for a while before she said "I apologise for being prejudice on you. I know you won't do it"  
"Its okay" then Mo whispered "Just change the topic. There's a kid here"  
"Are Marina and Yvonne already leaved?" Karina asked.  
"Marina and Trent already went to London. Yvonne just departed to college for theatre performed. Robbo also being there as well" the Egyptian replied.  
"Andy? He played in theatre as well?" Karina asked in disbelief "And how about Virgil? When he gonna bring them out?"  
"This afternoon"  
\-----------------

Meanwhile in college, Yvonne huffed as she just get her dress on as well as other casts and Esmeralda. But the problem is one thing. Erik hasn't coming yet which it brought them into big trouble since the performance will be started shortly.  
"This is a disaster. Where is Romeo? Where is Romeo?" Mr Neruda walked in circle "Is there any of you contacted him?"  
"We did but he didn't answer" the other student replied which it makes the director get stressed even more.  
"My theatre performance!!!" He cried.

  
Andy suddenly peeked over as he spotted Yvonne been assisted by other female students to wrap corset on her back as he asked "Are we done yet?"  
It makes everyone quickly glanced to Andy before Mr Neruda make a hand camera to observe on the Scottish lad "That's it! He's out saviour. The Romeo we are looking for!"  
"Wait what...?" Andy ended up being clueless.  
\------------

Meanwhile in one prestigious university in London, Marina and Trent emerged from vehicle as they both stepped inside the administration building "I'm proud of you when I heard that you're going to be a lawyer"  
"Yeah... only if I'm really accepted to college" Marina said.  
"Better for us to check it out" Trent added.

Inside the dean office, both of them sat side by side on separated chairs as the dean asked "Miss Gonzalez, the submission for your application had been submitted by November 30, the due date which it makes we unable to proceed your application. And one more thing.... we just received one more email from you a few days before deadline which it's around November 25"  
"November 25? I afraid not it wasn't me who submitted it" Marina said "Can you show me the letter?"  
The dean showed her the two pages computer typing letter written:

_Hello Metaphor University,_   
_My name is Marina Gonzalez Archuleta and I'm actually looking for application to college in Degree of Law._   
_The reason why I should be selected as one of your students in this university is I'm as one of the hottest student back in Spain. Even I'm looking sexy as hell once I'm wearing lawyer suit._   
_And one more thing, I love to handle high profile cases especially it involving celebrities which it makes me more excited to take this course. My relationship with one Liverpool footballer gives me inspiration for this kind of idea to apply in this college._   
_Besides that, I also like to justify the law of every single cases that went out wrong for me. There are some cases that ended up with the bad guys winning it and it pissed me off. I'm going to be a hero for all of my clients!_   
_I'm really looking for your feedback on this application to college since I'm really wanted to do so._   
_Xoxo, Marina_

The dean showed the printed picture of one Hispanic woman who looked like Marina laid on her chest on beach mat, only wearing thong with label [Prosecuted] covering her bum, and she has a scar at her inner thighs m Marina cupped her mouth since she never thought of someone might be used the picture for sabotage.  
"Is that you?" Trent asked.  
Marina shook her head as she said "Sir, this isn't me. I can prove that the woman in this picture isn't me"  
"It's already proven that it's you, Miss Gonzalez. No more judgement to fight back" the dean said "This university only accepted professional students with well behaved attitude, and the application you sent just showing how immature you are, and being an attention seeker. I'm sorry..."  
It makes Marina looked down while Trent glanced to her with showing sympathy at his eyes.  
\-------------

Back to the mansion, Miroslav went downstairs before he opened the main door to reveal Virgil and Gini stood by the door "Looking for Christoph and Anya right?" He asked.  
It makes those Dutch duo waited at living room while Miroslav went upstairs when he spotted Karina walked along the way to the library "Where are you going?" He asked again.  
"Salah asked me to find some storybooks for them to read" Karina replied.  
"Virgil just came in" Miroslav informed "He and Gini are waiting for the kids at living room. Ask them to pack their stuffs"

Inside living room, Gini spotted his friend kept looking over the small satin box, he asked "Come on, bud. It's already happened. We can just pray so Amelia came back to life"  
"I can wait for her. But what makes me worried the most is the kids she keep her eyes on. Who's going to protect them?" Virgil asked.  
"That's why I already told you before, propose her once the princess show up. Now we need to wait that longer. If she came back to life, that's good. But what if she-" then Gini paused when he heard Christoph and Anya rushed downstairs excitedly with each of them holding their backpack. They went to kitchen, opening the fridge as they claimed each of their lunch menu consists of main course, portions of fruits and veggies, drink and yogurt.

"Onkel Virgil!" Those kids cheered as they hugged his legs while Gini chuckled then asked "How about Oom Gini? He needs some hug too" he grinned lightly.  
It makes Christoph and Anya looked up to Virgil as the little boy asked "What's 'Omm' means?"  
"It means 'uncle'" he replied following with Gini interrupted "Come on, kids. Who's the good kid here?"   
It makes Christoph hugged Gini's legs then had been carried up "Looks like he's gonna be a good boy here!"  
Otherwise for Anya, she still wrapped her small arms around Virgil's legs makes he kneed down then asked her "What's the matter?"  
"I missed Tante Ami" Anya replied, sobbed lightly "I missed the way she tell the story, singing some songs to sleep... guiding me to make cookies.... when will she come back home?"  
Gini put Christoph down on his feet when he heard Anya's confession. It makes the Dutch giant brushed her hair to calm her down "She will be back soon"  
\-----------------

Back to the college, Andy sighed as he had been suited up in classic outfit which it's kinda unusual for him to dress up before. Yvonne poked his shoulder as she whispered "You look so handsome"  
"And you look gorgeous as well" Andy smirked as he corrected the sleeve then they spotted the director pulled the curtain "Everyone, get ready!"  
Around 850 audiences consists of lecturers and students attended the theatre hall, giving a heavy applause as they can't wait to see the theatre performance with full of diversity. As the curtain been pulled up to reveal the Act 1, Scene 1 props, the applause went silent.

* _Screenplay start*_  
 _Lady Montague, played by the first female student wasn’t interested in how it had started ‘Where is he?’ she said. ‘Have you seen him today?’ then she added ‘Romeo. Have you seen him?’_  
 _Benvolio, played by first male student smiled. ‘I think he’s avoiding me. I couldn’t sleep last night and I got up early, before dawn. I went for a walk – to the sycamore grove on the outskirts of the city.’ He pointed down the alley that ran along the side of Montague’s house. ‘And he was there. I called to him but as soon as he heard me he dived into the woods. He didn’t want to talk to me. Well, I had my own problems, so I dropped it.’_  
 _‘Hmm,’ said Montague. ‘I’ve heard that he often goes there before dawn. They tell me he does a lot of crying. And as soon as the sun comes up he hurries home, goes to his room and closes the shutters. Something’s definitely wrong.’_  
 _‘Have you any idea why he’s acting so strangely?’ said Benvolio._  
 _‘Not the slightest,’ said Montague. ‘He hasn’t said anything to me.’_  
 _‘Have you asked him?’_  
 _‘I have. and I’ve got others to as well. He’s become very secretive. How can I help him if he won’t say anything?’_  
 _‘There he is!’ he said. ‘Go in. I’ll wait for him. I’m determined to get to the bottom of this.’_  
 _‘Bless you,’ the first female student said_  
 _‘Come on.’ said the first male student ‘Good luck, Benvolio.’_  
 _Benvolio strolled slowly down the street. ‘Hi.’ he said as he got near to Romeo ‘Good morning.’_  
 _Romeo, played by Andy pretended not to see him. Benvolio bent his head even further and looked right up into his cousin’s lowered eyes so that he couldn’t ignore him any longer._  
 _‘Good morning,’ said Benvolio._  
 _Andy sighed a long, deep, mournful sigh. ‘Is the day so young?’_  
 _‘Only just gone nine.’_  
 _‘Oh dear,’ said Andy, sighed again. ‘How the time drags when you’re sad. Was that my father I just saw ducking into the house?’_  
 _‘It was.’ said Benvolio. ‘What kind of sadness is this that makes the time drag so?’_  
 _‘Not having what I need to make it go fast.’_  
 _‘Not in love…!’_  
 _‘No, out.’_  
 _‘Out of love?’_  
 _‘Out of the favour of the girl I love.’_  
 _‘Dear oh dear.’ said Benvolio, trying not to laugh. ‘It’s a hard life. That love, such a gentle thing, should be so rough when it comes down to it.’_  
 _‘Yes,’ said Andy ‘I don’t want to talk about it. Where shall we go for lunch?’_  
 _As they walked to corner, Andy stopped. He saw the other side of stage with pictures of broken awnings, the traders still chasing their chickens and piglets, and wounded men hobbling away._  
 _‘What happened?’ the first male student said. But before Benvolio could answer he sighed yet again. ‘Don’t tell me.’ He shook his head sadly. ‘I know all about it. This is about hatred._  
 _But I’m thinking only about love. Oh, everything is upside down.’ Andy looked sharply at Benvolio. ‘Are you laughing at me?’_  
 _‘Would I do that?’ said Benvolio. ‘You make me want to cry.’_  
 _‘Why?’_  
 _‘Because you’re so pathetic.’_  
 _‘It’s love that makes me pathetic,’ said Andy ‘But don’t give it another thought. You’ve got more to think about.’ His eyes filled with tears. ‘If you start feeling sorry for me it’ll only make things worse. So goodbye.’_  
 _‘Hold on.’ said Benvolio. ‘I’ll walk with you.’_  
 _‘Where to? I’m not here. This isn’t me. I have lost myself. Romeo’s somewhere else.’_  
 _‘Aright,’ said Benvolio. ‘Be serious. Tell me who it is.’_  
 _‘I can’t bear to say her name.’_  
 _‘Come on.’_  
 _‘Well, I’ll tell you. She’s a girl.’_  
 _‘Oh. well done.’ said Benvolio. ‘I assumed that when you said you were in love.’_  
 _‘And she’s beautiful.’_  
 _‘Good for you.’_  
 _‘But she doesn’t want to know.’ Andy took out a handkerchief and dabbed at his eyes. ‘She’s not interested in boys: says she never will be. She won’t listen to anything I say. When our eyes meet she looks the other way. I’ve even offered her money.’_  
 _‘Well. She’s determined not to have a man.’_  
 _‘Oh God,’ said Andy ‘Such a waste. She’s so beautiful, Benvolio. And she’ll go through life alone and when she dies all beauty will die with her. She says she’ll never love anyone so I’m destined for a living death.’_  
 _The first male student grasped Andy's wrist. ‘Will you trust me? I can tell you how to forget her.’_  
 _‘How?’ said Andy ‘Impossible. Tell me how.’_  
 _‘Simple,’ said Benvolio. ‘Get out and about. Look at other girls.’_  
 _‘It’s no good.’ said Andy ‘Whenever I see a beautiful girl from now on I’ll only think of one who is even more beautiful. Goodbye Benvolio. There’s no way I could forget her. There’s nothing you can do.’_  
 _‘I’m taking that as a challenge,’ said Benvolio. ‘I’ll sort it out, don’t you worry.’_  
 _*Screenplay end*_

One of the audience started gossiping "Why does Romeo looking shorter?"  
"And he has Scottish accent" the other audience giggled.

* _Screenplay start*_  
 _Andy sat up. The wall he was on ran from the front of the mansion they’d just left and he realized he was on Capulet’s property. On one side of the wall was the narrow alley where his friends had been. On the other was an orchard._  
 _A light came on in a window. As though in answer to his wishes a door opened and Yvonne played as Juliet came out on to a balcony._  
 _‘It’s her!’ Andy whispered. ‘Oh, it’s my love"_  
 _As he watched Yvonne leant her cheek on her hand, sighed loudly._  
 _HAndy jumped, crept through the shadows of the orchard until he stood behind a tree that grew directly beneath the balcony._  
 _She sighed again. ‘Oh Romeo, Romeo,’ she said. ‘Why are you Romeo? I wish you could stop being a Montague. Or if you won’t, just say you love me and I’ll stop being a Capulet.’_  
 _Andy wanted to show himself to her but he also wanted to hear more so he controlled himself and listened, not daring to breathe._  
 _‘It’s only your name that’s my enemy.’ she continued. ‘You’re still what you are, Montague or no Montague.’ She paused. He wanted to rush out and say ‘Look down here!’ but she spoke again ‘Anyway, what’s “Montague”? It’s not as though it’s a hand or a foot, or an arm or a face, or anything like that. Oh I wish you could be some other name. What’s in a name, anyway? The flower that we call a rose would smell as sweet whatever we called it. Whatever name Romeo had it wouldn’t make any difference: he would still be everything that’s perfect. Oh Romeo, throw your name out and take all of me instead.’_  
 _Andy sprang from behind the tree and raised his arms. ‘I’ll take you at your word,’ he said. ‘Just call me ‘Love’ and that will be my new name. From now on I’m not Romeo.’_  
 _She drew back. It was such a shock to hear someone out there that she didn’t listen to what he was saying ‘Who are you?’ she said. ‘Coming here in the dark, watching me and eavesdropping like this?’_  
 _‘I’m afraid to tell you my name,’ he said. ‘I hate my name because you hate it. If I had written it I would tear the word up.’_  
 _She recognized his voice. ‘Aren’t you Romeo? And a Montague’?’_  
 _‘Neither,’ he said, ‘Since you dislike both names.’_  
 _‘How did you get here? Tell me that. And why? The orchard walls are high, and hard to climb. And this place is dangerous, considering who you are. If any of my family finds you here…’_  
 _‘I flew over the wall,’ he said. ‘With the wings of love. Stone walls can’t keep love out. Love can’t be stopped so how could your family stop me?’_  
 _‘If they see you they’ll kill you!’_  
 _‘Your eyes are more powerful than twenty of their swords. Just give me a loving look and I’ll be invincible.’_  
 _She looked around. ‘I don’t want them to see you here.’_  
 _‘It’s alright, it’s dark. Anyway, if you don’t love me I’d rather be caught by them than live without your love.’_  
 _‘Who told you where to find me?’_  
 _Andy found it impossible to be serious. ‘Love told me. I’m no navigator, but even if you were living on the far side of the furthest ocean I would find my way to you.’_  
 _‘It’s a good thing it’s dark,’ she said. ‘Or you would see me blushing. Because of what you overheard. I would love to be able to deny that I said those things but I’m not going to pretend. Do you love me?’_  
 _‘I know you’ll say ‘yes’. And I’ll take your word for it. But if you swear too much you may not stick to it. Please don’t let that happen.’ Yvonne leant forward, over the balustrade. ‘Oh Romeo, if you do love me, please tell me honestly.’ She moved back a little. ‘Or if you think I’m too fast tell me and I’ll put on an act and be all coy and play hard to get. I’m so much in love with you: that’s why I’m being so forward. But I promise you, I’ll be more loving and faithful than those who are reserved. I should have been all shy, I know, and would have if you hadn’t overheard my real feelings. So forgive me. And don’t think I’m taking it lightly.’_  
 _‘I swear by the moon…’_  
 _‘Oh don’t swear by the moon! The moon’s too changeable.’_  
 _‘What shall I swear by?’_  
 _‘Don’t swear at all,’ she said. ‘But if you must, swear by your self. You’re the god I worship. Swear by your self and I’ll believe you. No, don’t swear. Although I love you I don’t like this – making commitments like this. It’s too sudden, too fast. It’s not a good idea. It’s like lightning – gone too quickly. I’ll say goodnight. This bud of love may grow into a lovely flower by the time we meet again.’ She stepped back and stood beside the door. ‘Good night.’_  
 _‘Just like that?’ Andy said ‘Are you just going to leave it like that?’_  
 _‘What more could we do tonight’?’ she said, coming forward again._  
 _‘Make faithful vows of love,’ he said._  
 _‘I gave you mine before you asked for it. And yet I wish I had it back.’_  
 _‘Do you want to take it back? Why?’_  
 _‘To be honest, so that I can give it to you again. But I have so much love for you: the more I give the more I have. It’s like the sea – without end.’_  
 _The Nurse’s voice intruded into their conversation. ‘Juliet? Lamb? Honey Love?’_  
 _‘I’m just coming, Nurse,’ Yvonne called. She turned back to Andy. ‘Beloved Montague, be true to me.’ He thought she had gone but she whispered to him: ‘Wait there. I’ll be back.’_  
 _*Screenplay end*_

"To be honest this is gonna be a first time to see diversity version of Romeo and Juliet. The white Scottish Romeo and Afro-American Juliet" the other audience whispered.

"* _Screenplay start*_  
 _Romeo!’ Come out of there. Come out.’ Friar Lawrence, played by second male student stood in front of the stone altar. Andy had crawled underneath it and he lay now, pressing himself into the darkest corner._  
 _‘You poor fellow,’ said Friar Lawrence. ‘So overwhelmed by unhappiness.’_  
 _Andy edged out slowly ‘Father, have you any news? What is the Prince’s sentence? What’s going to happen to me?’_  
 _‘It’s not so bad,’ said the Friar, ‘I’ve brought you news of the sentence.’_  
 _‘What could be ‘not so bad’ about a death sentence?’_  
 _‘A less harsh sentence: not death but banishment.’_  
 _‘Banishment?’ Andy rose to his knees and clutched the Friar’s robes. ‘Oh be merciful, Father. Say ‘death’. Exile is far more terrifying to me than death. Don’t say ‘banishment’.’_  
 _‘You’ve been banished from Verona. That’s all. Be grateful. Verona’s not everything: the world’s a big place.’_  
 _‘There’s nothing beyond the walls of Verona,’ said Andy ‘Only torture – hell itself. So banished means banished from the world, and that means death. ‘Banished’ is only another word for death.’_  
 _‘Oh sinner,’ said Friar Lawrence. ‘You ungrateful boy.’ You don’t know how lucky you are. The law calls for your death but the kind Prince has taken your side and ignored the law: he’s converted your sentence to banishment. He’s being merciful and you can’t see it.’_  
 _Andy was crying, flopped down again ‘Torture, not mercy. Heaven is here where Juliet is, and every cat and dog, and little mouse – every insignificant thing – can see her but I can’t. Even flies have more rights than I have: they can touch her hand and kiss her lips. But I can’t: I’m banished. Flies can do this but I have to abandon it: they are free men but I am banished. And you say it’s better than death?’ his eyes were red and his cheeks were wet. ‘Haven’t you got some poison or any way of sudden death no matter how nasty? It would be better than banishment. Banished? Oh Friar, the damned use that word in hell. How can you have the heart – a priest, one who calls himself my friend – to hack at me with that word ‘banished’?’_  
 _‘You crazy, foolish young man, listen to me.’ The Friar gripped his shoulders._  
 _Andy put his hands over his ears. ‘Oh! you’re going to talk about banishment again.’_  
 _‘Be philosophical,’ the Friar told him. It will comfort you even though you’re banished.’_  
 _‘There you are, Still going on about banishment. To hell with philosophy. Unless philosophy can make a Juliet, move a town, change a prince’s mind, it’s useless. So don’t keep on!’_  
 _‘Oh,’ said the Friar. ‘You won’t listen. I see that madmen have no ears.’_  
 _‘How could they when wise men have no eyes?’_  
 _‘No,’ said the Friar. ‘I have to disagree with you. I will eventually persuade you.’_  
 _‘Never! You can’t talk about something you haven’t felt,’ said Andy ‘Look here. If you were my age, and Juliet your love, and you had been married for only an hour and Tybalt had been murdered – in love like me and like me banished – then you could talk. You would also tear your hair and grovel on the ground like me, thinking of only one thing: your grave.’_  
 _There was a loud, rapid knocking on the door ‘Quick, ‘ said the Friar. ‘Get up! Hide! Quick!’_  
 _‘No,’ said Andy. ‘I don ‘t care what happens to me, I’m not hiding unless I can lose myself in a mist made of my own groans.’_  
 _The knocking was louder now ‘Listen to that! Who’s there? Get up, Romeo, they’ll catch you!’ The door knocked harder._  
 _‘Run to my study. And perhaps…’ Friar Lawrence shook his head when Andy refused to get up ‘What stupidity is this?’ He turned to the door. ‘I’m coming, I’m coming!’_  
 _The knocking continued. The Friar hurried to the door and pressed his ear to it ‘Who’s that? What do you want?’_  
 _‘Let me in,’ a voice called, ‘And I’ll tell you. The Lady Juliet sent me.’_  
 _The Friar slid the bolts back. ‘Welcome, then,’ he said._  
 _‘O holy Friar, O tell me holy Friar,’ said the Nurse, the second female student. ‘Where ‘s my lady ‘s husband? Where ‘s Romeo?’_  
 _The Friar pointed to the interior of the chapel ‘He’s here, drunk with his own tears.’_  
 _‘Oh, it’s the same with Juliet,’ said the Nurse. Just the same.’ She followed the Friar to the altar where Romeo lay, distraught. ‘She’s. lying there just like that, blubbering and crying, crying and blubbering.’ She jabbed Romeo with her toe. ‘Get up. Get up if you’re a man!’ She bent down and took his hand. ‘For Juliet’s sake, get up.’_  
 _Andy rose unsteadily to his feet. ‘Nurse, Did you say Juliet’s name? How is she? Doesn’t she think I’m a murderer now that I’ve killed her cousin? Where is she? How is she? What does she say about the end of our love?’_  
 _‘She doesn’t say anything,’ said the Nurse. ‘She cries and cries – just throwing herself on her bed then getting up again, calling “Tybalt”, then “Romeo”, then falling on her bed again.’_  
 _‘As if my name was like a bullet,’ said Andy ‘As though my name’s hand had murdered her cousin.’ He grabbed the Friar’s arm. ‘Please tell me Friar, whereabout in my body is my name? Tell me so that I can cut it out.’ He pulled out the plastic dagger. Both the Nurse and the Friar leapt at him, Andy struggled to get his hand free and tried to stab himself. The Friar got him in an arm lock and the Nurse snatched the dagger._  
 _‘What are you doing?’ said the Friar, ‘What kind of man are you? You look like a man but your tears are a woman’s and your wild acts are an animal’s. I’m surprised at you. I really thought you more grown up. Perhaps you’ve killed Tybalt but are you going to kill yourself too? And kill the wife who only lives for you?’ The Friar’s voice was raised, ‘Why are you cursing your birth and heaven and earth? They’re all part of you. Do you want to lose them all by killing yourself?’ then he added "What man? Pull yourself together. Think about it. It’s all positive. Juliet is alive – the one you want to die for. That’s a plus. Tybalt wanted to kill you but you killed him instead. That’s a plus. The law that condemned you to death became your friend and turned it to exile. Another plus.’_  
 _The Nurse was smiling, gazing at the Friar. Andy had stopped crying and was listening with bowed head._  
 _‘You see?’ said the Friar, ‘It’s all pluses. Happiness follows you and what do you do? You behave like an ungrateful, spoilt child. Be careful, my boy. People like that die miserable.’_  
 _Andy stood on his feet ‘Go on,’ continued the Friar, ‘Go to Juliet, climb up to her room and comfort her.’_  
 _*Screenplay end*_

"Can't wait for this..." the other student whispered before her friend shushed it.

* _Screenplay start*_  
 _Mistress. Wake up… Juliet?’. The Nurse (second female student) stood in the middle of the room with her hands on her hips. ‘Juliet!’_  
 _Yvonne was fast asleep behind those curtains_  
 _‘Hello lamb. Lady. Shame on you, you lazybones.’_  
 _Still nothing. She’d try the soft approach. ‘Lo-ove. Madam. Sweetheart. Hey bride!.’ then she added ‘Nothing to say? Ho ho ho. Get your money’s worth of sleep for a week. Because I’ll bet Paris has no intention of letting you sleep tonight.’ She giggled ‘God forgive me, stop it now, Nurse.’_  
 _The nurse continued waking Yvonne up ‘Madam… Madam… Madam! Well, the Count will just have to take you in your bed. He’ll wake you up with a big fright, won’t he?’ She pulled one of the curtains aside. ‘What’s this? Dressed already? And gone back to bed?’ The Nurse put her hand on Yvonne's shoulder and shook her. ‘Lady. Lady… Lady.’ She stared then gasped ‘Oh no,’ she said softly. ‘Oh no.’ Then, louder: ‘Help.’ Then she turned her head and screamed. ‘Help! My lady’s dead.’ She looked at the pitiful sight on the bed and shook her head. ‘I wish I’d never been born.’ She ran to the door. ‘Some brandy here! Hurry! My Lord! My Lady!’_  
 _Lady Capulet played by Esmeralda came rushing up the stairs and ran across the hall. ‘What’s all the noise?’ she said._  
 _The Nurse moaned and pointed at the bed._  
 _‘What’s the matter?’ said Esmeralda_  
 _‘Look, look! Oh heavy day’_  
 _Esmeralda gasped. She ran to the bed. ‘Oh… oh… my child. My only life. Wake up please, please, wake up, or I’ll die with you.’ She turned her tear stained face to the Nurse, ‘Get help. Quickly!"_  
 _Capulet, played by third male student came into the room. ‘What’s going on? Come on! Bring Juliet down. Her husband’s arrived.’_  
 _The two women began wailing. ‘She’s dead, she’s dead, she’s dead,’ they repeated._  
 _‘Ha,’ said Capulet. He strode to the bed. ‘Let me look at her.’ He stared at Yvonne for a long time, put his hand on her forehead. ‘She’s cold.’ His voice sounded as though it was miles away. ‘Her blood’s stopped flowing and she’s stiff. She’s been dead for hours. How pitiful to see her. So young. Death has taken her like frost takes a beautiful flower.’_  
 _The Nurse and Esmeralda knelt beside the bed and wailed. Capulet dropped to his knees too. There was a knock on the open door. Friar Lawrence and Paris, played by fourth male student stood there with a troupe of musicians, waiting for the signal to serenade the Count’s bride._  
 _‘All ready to go to church?’ said the Friar._  
 _‘She’s ready to go and never return,’ said Capulet. He got up and went to Paris. ‘Oh son, Death has beaten you to it. He slept with her last night.’ He put his arm round the young man’s shoulders and guided him to the bed. ‘There she is,’ he said. Death is my son-in-law: Death is my heir: he has married my daughter. I will die now and leave him everything. Everything belongs to Death now.’_  
 _‘How I’ve looked forward to this morning,’ said Paris. ‘And what a sight it brings me.’_  
 _Lady Capulet’s wailing grew louder and more heartrending. The Nurse was beside herself and wailed even louder than her._  
 _Paris bent over Yvonne and took her hand. ‘Tricked,’ he said. ‘Divorced, wronged, destroyed. She’s been tricked by death,’ He kissed her hand. ‘Oh life,’ he said, ‘No, not life. This is love in death.’_  
 _Capulet broke down now, and gave himself up to his grief._  
 _Friar Lawrence said ‘Be quiet, all of you,’ then he said ‘You should be ashamed of yourselves. You can’t bring her back by behaving like this.’ They all took notice of the holy man – stopped their wailing and listened ‘She wasn’t yours entirely: you shared her with heaven. And now heaven’s got everything. But she’s better off for it. You could never have kept your share of her from Death but heaven can give her eternal life. You wanted to do well by her and now you’re crying when she ‘s gone to heaven. You don’t love your child very much if you go mad when you see how well she is. And in any case, long marriages are never happy: it’s just as well to die young.’ The Friar put his hand out to Lady Capulet and raised her up. ‘Dry your tears and put rosemary on this beautiful corpse. Dress her in her best clothes and take her to church. It’s natural to cry but not sensible since she’s gone to heaven.’_  
 _‘Everything,’ said Capulet, sobbing. ‘Everything that we’ve prepared for her wedding will mark her funeral now. Our musical instruments will be changed to mournful bells, our celebration to a wake, our hymns to funeral dirges, our bridal flowers to a wreath – everything has become its opposite.’_  
 _Friar Lawrence took his arm. ‘Come on, Sir, you must go now. And you too, Madam.’ Paris lingered and the Friar waited for him. ‘Come on, Sir Paris,’ he said. ‘All of you go and prepare to follow this corpse to her grave. The heavens are frowning on you for something you’ve done. Don’t make things worse.’_  
 _They went sadly from the room, leaving the musicians staring at Yvonne. One of them stopped the Nurse. ‘I suppose we might as well put our instruments away and go home?’ he said._  
 _‘Yes, lads,’ said the Nurse. ‘Put them away, put them away, because you can see what a sad case this is.’_  
 _*Screenplay end*_

"I bet Romeo must know about this" the other student whispered.

* _Screenplay start*_  
 _Paris approached the churchyard with holding the torch. The tombs of Verona’s wealthiest families loomed even more darkly than their black surroundings ‘Give me my torch, boy,’ said Paris. ‘Then go and stand guard. No, on second thoughts, put it out: I don’t want to be seen.’ He looked about then pointed to a silent row of dark shapes, ‘Go and lie under those yew trees and keep your ear to the ground. If you hear footsteps whistle. Give me those flowers. Go on, do as I tell you.’ he moved slowly, step by cautious step in the dark, to Capulet ‘s tomb. When he got to the entrance he lay the flowers in front of the doors._  
 _His page whistled. And then Paris heard a voice._  
 _‘Give me that pick axe and the crowbar,’ Andy said ‘Wait. Take this letter. Make sure you give it to my father in the morning.’ Then he added ‘Give me the light. Now listen. Whatever you see or hear, stay silent and don’t interrupt me, whatever I’m doing. I’m going into this tomb, partly to look at her face, but mainly to get a ring from her finger – a ring that I need for an important purpose. So, off you go. But listen. If you come back to pry into my business I’ll tear you limb from limb and spread you around the churchyard. This is a desperate time and I ‘m a desperate man – more desperate than hungry tigers or roaring seas. So watch out.’_  
 _‘I’m off,’ said the other voice. ‘I won’t get in your way.’_  
 _Andy stood in front of the vault: shoved the crowbar between the doors and forced them apart._  
 _‘Stop, vile Montague!’ Paris cried. ‘How far are you going to take your vengeance? You’re under arrest. Do as I tell you and come quietly. You’ve got to die.’ He took up a position between Andy and the doors._  
 _‘Die?’ said Andy, laughed. ‘You’re right. That’s exactly what I came here for. Look here, gentle youth.’ He spoke softly. ‘Don’t take on a desperate man. Just go away and leave me. Think about all the bodies in there and let them frighten you away.’ He tried to pass but Paris refused to budge ‘I beg of you,’ he added ‘Don’t tempt me to anger and make me commit another crime. Oh please go. Can’t you see? I love you more than I love myself because I came here to do myself harm. Go. There’s no need for this. Stay alive. And afterwards you’ll be able to say that a madman took pity on you and allowed you to escape.’_  
 _‘No,’ said Paris. ‘And I’m arresting you as a criminal.’ He drew his sword._  
 _‘I’m sorry if that’s what you want,’ said Andy, drawing his rapier._  
 _Within minutes Paris lay bleeding at the tomb’s entrance. ‘Oh, I’m dying,’ he said, gasping. ‘If you have a heart lie me beside Juliet.’_  
 _‘I will,’ said Andy, brought the torch closer. He was surprised when he saw who it was. A huge sadness overwhelmed him at the thought that Paris had been caught up with them in this sour fate. He propped the torch up in the vault then dragged the body in. As he stood up he saw Yvonne lying on a marble bier. ‘This is no grave, dead youth,’ he said ‘It’s a lantern. Juliet ‘s lying there and her beauty makes this vault a festive place full of light.’ He lay Paris on the floor beside Juliet’s bier. Then he brought the torch closer and climbed on to the bier. Andy looked around the fearful place Tybalt lay on bier a few feet away. ‘Tybalt,’ he said, ‘Is that you in your shroud? Oh what greater favour can I do you than kill myself, the man who was your enemy? Forgive me, cousin.’_  
 _‘Eyes look your last,’ Andy said. ‘Arms take your last embrace.’ He took Yvonne in his arms and raised her up. He kissed her. He lowered her again and took out the poison. It was time. ‘Here’s to my love!’ He drank the poison in one go, kissed Yvonne again before he fell._

_Friar Lawrence hurried towards the monument, stumbling against tombstones. There was a sound. He stopped. ‘Who’s there?’_   
_‘It’s me, Balthasar ‘ said the fifth male student. ‘You know me.’_   
_‘Oh, thank God,’ said the Friar. ‘Tell me, what’s that light in Capulet’s monument?’_   
_‘It’s my master,’ said Balthasar._   
_‘How long has he been in there?’_   
_‘Half an hour,’_   
_‘Come with me.’ said the Friar._   
_‘I can’t. My master thinks I’ve gone. He threatened me with terrible things if I didn’t go.’_   
_‘Stay here then,’ said the Friar. ‘I’ll have to go by myself. I’m so afraid – oh so afraid that some evil thing’s happened.’_   
_‘I fell asleep under this tree here,’ said Balthasar. ‘And I dreamt my master and another man fought. And my master killed him.’_   
_Friar Lawrence went to the tomb’s entrance and peered through the broken doors. ‘Romeo!’ he called. He looked down and saw the two weapons lying in a pool of blood (it was actually a chocolate sauce). Andy's body lay across Yvonne._   
_‘So pale!’ the Friar exclaimed. He saw Paris. ‘Who’s this? Oh no! All covered in blood? What’s been going on here?’_   
_There was a deep sigh. Yvonne was moving – trying to sit up ‘Dear Friar,’ she said. ‘Where is my husband? I remember where I’m supposed to be and here I am. Where is my Romeo?’_   
_‘Someone’s coming,’ said the Friar "Come Juliet, come out of this nest of death and decay. A greater force than we can fight has spoilt our plans. Come away with me. Open your eyes and look: your husband’s lying right there. And there’s Paris too. Come on, quickly! I’ll take you to a convent. Don ‘t argue. The Watch is coming.’_   
_He tried to pull Yvonne but she resisted. She put her arms around Andy and clung to him. The Friar let go but he made one last attempt to persuade her. ‘Please come, Juliet. I daren ‘t stay any longer.’_   
_‘You go,’ said Yvonne ‘I ‘m staying here.’_   
_The Friar turned and fled. Yvonne hugged Andy and kissed him. She tried to hold his hand ‘What’s this?’ she said. ‘A bottle?’ She took it out of his closed hand and examined it, ‘Poison. That’s what killed him.’ She raised it to her lips and tried to drink ‘Oh, the rascal!’ she cried. ‘Drunk every drop and left none for me? I’ll take it from your lips: perhaps there’s still some poison on them.’ She kissed him and drew back immediately. ‘Your lips are warm!’ She cradled him and sobbed._   
_A man somewhere outside shouted, ‘Show me, boy. Which way?’_   
_‘They’re here,’ said Yvonne ‘I must hurry" She drew the dagger, screwed up her eyes, and plunged it into her chest. ‘This is your sheath,’ she said. ‘Rest there.’ she pretended lose her breathe then laid down ‘And let me die,’ she sighed._

_‘There it is,’ said the seventh male student. ‘Where the light is.’_   
_The other student stopped at the entrance. ‘Look at this blood,’ he said. ‘Search the churchyard. Arrest anyone you see.’_   
_They went in ‘You,’ he said, ‘Go tell the Prince. And you. Hurry, fetch the Capulets. Wake the Montagues up. The rest of you go and search for evidence.’ They caught Balthasar and arrested him. They found the Friar trembling and crying. They took his crowbar as evidence and arrested him too._   
_By the time the Prince arrived, followed by the Capulets, the captain of the Watch had brought the three bodies out and lit the area with torches_   
_‘Oh heavens!’ said Capulet. ‘Oh wife.’ They knelt down and cried without restraint. ‘Oh look how he’s bleeding,’ said Capulet._   
_‘This will take me to my grave,’ said Esmeralda as She lifted Yvonne's body and held it close, rocking gently and moaning._   
_Montague arrived at the churchyard, followed by a member of the Watch._   
_‘Good morning, Montague,’ said the Prince, going to meet him. ‘Up early to see your son down even earlier.’ He spoke bitterly._   
_‘A terrible night it’s been,’ said Montague. ‘Terrible! my Lord. My wife died tonight. She couldn’t bear it. Grief at my son’s exile, and now I fear there’s more unhappiness in store for me.’_   
_‘Look there,’ said the Prince ‘Oh you bad mannered boy!’ he said. ‘To press before your father to the grave.’_   
_‘Alright,’ said the Prince. ‘I’m going to undertake a full inquiry into this sorry business. In the meantime, can anyone give me an idea of who’s behind this disaster?’_   
_Friar Lawrence came forward fearfully ‘I’m the one, Prince,’ he said. ‘I’m responsible for this terrible slaughter. Here I stand, in an impossible dilemma, both condemning and excusing myself.’_   
_‘Then tell us immediately what you know about it,’ said the Prince ‘We have always known you as a holy man,’ he told the Friar. ‘I think we’d better hear what Romeo’s man has to say.’_   
_Balthasar came forward nervously. He looked around. They were all there: Montague himself. And the Capulets. The Prince was regarding him sternly. ‘I took the news of Juliet’s death to my master,’ he said. ‘And he galloped here from Mantua: here, to this monument.’ Balthasar took a letter out of his pocket and held it up He told me to take this to his father. He said he’d kill me if I stayed here.’_   
_The Prince took the letter from him. ‘I’ll have a look at this,’ he said. ‘Where’s Paris’ page – the one who called the Watch?’_   
_‘Well?’ said the Prince. ‘What was your master doing here?’_   
_‘He only brought flowers for his lady’s grave,’ said the page. ‘He told the Prince what had happened’. The Prince called for a torch and began reading the letter. Everyone waited for him to finish. At last he folded it. ‘This letter confirms everything that everyone has told me,’ he said. ‘Capulet. Montague. Can you see what punishment you’ve been given for your hatred? And because I’ve turned a blind eye to your quarrels I’ve also lost some of my own family. Everyone’s been punished.’_

_Capulet turned to Montague. ‘Oh brother Montague, give me your hand,’ he said. ‘This is long overdue. Forgive me.’_   
_‘With all my heart,’ said Montague. He took his hand and embraced._   
_‘There’s something I’d like to do,’ said Montague. ‘I’m going to commission a statue of Juliet in pure gold. From now on everyone will know that there could never be anyone as faithful and true as the beautiful Juliet.’_   
_‘I’ll match that,’ said Capulet. ‘I’ll do the same for Romeo. They’ll lie together forever, innocent victims of our quarrel.’_   
_‘Alright,’ said the Prince. ‘I’m pleased that you’ve made your peace but it’s time for bed. The sun’s coming up. There it is, hiding behind the clouds, as though too sad to show itself. Go home, everyone, and I’ll think it over. I’m going to hold a proper inquiry. It’s a serious business. There’ll be punishment for some and pardons for others because there never was a story of more woe than this of Juliet and her Romeo."_   
_*Screenplay end*_

Then the curtain pulled down to cover the stage before it pulled up to reveal all casts waved their hands to thank the audiences for watching the performance. Yvonne smiled lightly as she grabbed Andy's hand then kissed his cheek since she really enjoyed the moment with him.  
"Err... mate, is that **Andy Robertson**?" One of the student asked suddenly before he had been nudged and continued clapping hands.  
\-------------

Meanwhile, Marina walked out from the administration building as Trent followed after her "Baby, this is not over yet. You can apply to another college if you can"  
Marina turned around as she replied "I don't care about the college application not been accepted. But how about the letters and picture they just received? It wasn't me who sent it"   
"Okay. I believe you didn't do that. But how can we fight back to justify yourself?" Trent asked.  
Marina silenced for a while before she suggested "By hook or crook, they have to know that I'm also qualify to be law student. If they think I'm immature only because of the letter, I can show you my real personality with my justification"

And then the door of dean's office had been opened suddenly, revealing Marina and Trent came in as the dean said "Miss Gonzalez, you're no longer welcomed here" then he shouted "Guards!"  
"Hold on, Dean Lindblom. I, Marina Gonzalez Archuleta who will be the defensive attorney representing myself as the defendant on this case" Marina get her serious voice kicked in. She came in with wearing rose patterned shirt with black jacket, matching long skirt and black high heels "Your Honour, if you given me at least five minutes for me to explain the situation, this will be a decisive moment that you can count later"  
"Keep going" the dean replied.  
Marina took a deep breath before she explained "First of all, in November 25, I didn't send any emails to your college official email address to apply for college admissions" then she took out her phone as she shown the outbox of all emails she sent during November 25 to November 30 "There's none of my emails sent to your college during these date until November 30. And..." then she opened the attached document of her college admission portfolio "Compare my format of college letter to the note that you've just received..."   
Her college letter was around 4 pages with stuck into formal letter, even she has perfect grammar and punctuation, as well as solid explanation of why she supposed to be accepted into college by her profession and academic results. She also attached the academic results and high school certificate to prove her professionalism in attending prestigious university.  
"You also can ask my witness for today, Trent Alexander-Arnold for justifying my clarification" Marina added.  
"Alright, Trent. What did the defendant doing during November 25 for a whole day?" The dean asked.  
"She visited my family around 11.00am and talked about personal stuffs. We've been there for three hours and half before she went back home to prepare for the family dinner at 6.30pm" he replied.  
The dean satisfied with the answer before he asked "Defensive attorney, what can you explain about this picture of yours?" He shown her the provocative picture.  
"First of all, it's not mine" Marina said "This is because I don't wear thong, and I don't have scar at inner thighs. I can show you how I looked like in half naked" then she asked "Shall I strip down to prove how really I looked like?"  
"If you want to" the dean replied sternly while Trent surprised by her request to strip to prove herself that the woman inside the picture was not her.  
Marina turned around, her back facing the dean and Trent as she pulled down her black skirt and removing her jacket, and lifting up her shirt up to her chest. It revealed the real Marina Gonzalez only being half naked with wearing red cotton panties, doesn't have a scar at inner thighs and.... she has a tattoo at her left waist of red rose with thorns and has fancy font text written [ _La rosa roja perdida de Madrid_ ]  
Trent gulped lightly when he observed every inch of her hips, cupping his mouth in disbelief. Marina quickly get her jacket and shirt on, facing back the dean "It's already confirmed that woman inside the picture wasn't real me. It might be edited from random picture in internet and used my profile picture from my social media"  
"Alright. It's already been clear now" then the dean said "The result is in my hands showing that the defendant Marina Gonzalez Archuleta isn't involved in college application fraud. Your college application will be considered later in your next semester since we are going to evaluate your academic transcript"  
Marina smiled lightly as she took a bow "Thanks for the cooperation, Your Honour for.giving me a chance to justify myself" then she glanced to Trent as he gave her thumb up.  
"By the way, can I ask you a favour to give me the letter and picture for future reference?" Marina asked.  
\--------------

Back in the mansion while Mo and Dejan were in living room with Ernst where the Croatian challenged him to play chess, Karina was at the greenhouse with spraying some cactus before she arranged some flowers and cut the dead leaves. Imogen peeked over as she walked inside and asked "What are you doing?"  
"I'm helping you watering and checking these plants" Karina replied.  
"Why you always bother yourself to make your own work?" Imogen sighed as she walked past her then turned around "Have you prepared dinner yet?"  
Karina shook her head "Not yet. Why?"  
"You're the only one girl staying here for today so you are given full responsibility to serve dinner for today" then she asked "I need you to serve [ **Luxurious Grilled Lobster** ], [ **Cordycep Soup** ] and [ **Steamed Herb Chicken** ]  
Karina ended up being speechless as she heard of those menu her stepmother mentioned. She didn't know how to explain at all.

At living room, while Dejan was one more step left to defeat Ernst in chess, the middle aged man get his strategy by moving one of black king piece forward, pushing the white king aside "This is one of Vambürt Chess Tactics which this is called [Meta Blitzkrieg]. This is one of the chess tactics that banned from standard chess tournament for some reason" Ernst said.  
"Because of its name?" Dejan asked.  
"Nope. By meta-gaming" then both of them laughed.  
Mo chuckled as he took a sip of coffee, then distracted by Karina called him from behind wall. It makes him get up, walking closer to her as he asked "What's the matter?"  
"Sevgilim, I don't know why should I do. Can you help me?" Karina asked.  
"I'll try to help as I could. What is it?" Mo asked.  
Then Karina asked after she silenced "Do you know how to cook Chinese cuisine?" Which it ended up with Mo face palmed.


	19. Episode 18

Meanwhile inside the mall, Christoph and Anya ran out from toy shop as Virgil followed after them to keep eyes on them. Gini came after that with holding a paper bags of toys they've bought together for the twins.

"You know what, Tante Ami has lots of toys that she collected when she was a kid" Christoph said "But she said not all of them can be played. She always kept them inside the cupboard and sealed it with locked glass window"  
"That's because some of them has sentimental value for her childhood" Virgil replied.  
"Wish Tante Ami can tell us a story about some of them. She loves story telling" Anya added.

Meanwhile, Ariana walked along the way with holding a paper bag of Victoria Secret perfumes when she spotted her children, Christoph and Anya were talking with Virgil which it makes she remembered something.

* _Flashback start*_  
 _"Now Amelia is in hospital. Doctor diagnosed her with overdosed" Ariana sighed as she breathed out some smoke after pulling a cigarette from her mouth._  
 _"This is your golden opportunity for you to get close with your children. They might be missed their mother after this" Paula suggested._  
 _"And I also can try to flirt on Virgil" Ariana added._  
 _Paula shook her head "I don't think it will work out for you"_  
 _*Flashback end*_

Ariana huffed as she decided to step forward closer to the kids as she said "Hello, kids. Sorry for making you wait"  
That sudden voice from their mother makes Christoph and Anya quickly glanced to her before Anya asked "Where have you been?"  
"I was so busy with work... and handling some issues with your Papa" Ariana answered.  
"But why are you abandoning them instead?" Virgil interrupted as he carried both of them on his each arms. Gini also came over, glancing over her sharply.  
"Aww... don't blame me, sir. You know that they're grown up in broken family. My husband is kinda..." then Ariana silenced since she was out of words to arrange down before she changed topic "Shall we have some talk? At least I can say something to my children"  
"Be careful with her. It might be a trap" Gini whispered to his friend.

At one restaurant named Globee, Christoph and Anya had their kids set which they had their chicken nuggets with baby carrots as well as chocolate milk and plushie. Ariana smirked as she glanced to them, asked "How are you today?"  
"Fine" Christoph said coldly.  
"What did you just buy? Is it awesome?" Ariana asked again.  
"I got Barbie playhouse with some sparing clothes for her" Anya replied.  
"Mine with Hot Wheels tracks with two cars" Christoph added.  
"You both are so lucky" then Ariana asked "Do you missed home?"  
"We do" Anya replied "But we missed Tante Ami even more" which it makes Ariana started getting mad when her rivals name had been mentioned.  
"I think these kids just found their mom. Its better if we let them go" Gini whispered to Virgil.  
"So what do I need to tell Ami if she comes back?" Virgil asked back.  
"It's easy as cake. Just tell her that those kids met their mom" Gini raised his eyebrows.

Meanwhile, Miroslav and Vincent walked along the way inside mall as the blonde photographer asked "You said you can send me the result of the sex tape by yesterday morning. But why you just called me today?"  
"Kyle-Ryll had been asked to get some documents in Paris. It's part of the evidence for Yolanda's homicide" Vincent whispered "I had to make a report to higher authority about the updates of the case before they approved Kyle-Ryll to find more evidence out of UK"  
"Alright" then Miroslav asked "So what's the tape result?"  
Vincent took out a laminated book which it was a result of the sex tape that he investigated before he realising his phone rang. He gave the book to Miroslav then excused himself to get a phone call.

Back to the Dutch boys, Virgil suddenly spotted Miroslav and Vincent walked past the restaurant makes he got an idea. He tapped his friend's shoulder "I'll be back for a minute"  
"Hey!" Gini surprised when his friend went away in sudden before focused back on Ariana and the twins.  
While Miroslav waited for Vincent ended his phone call, he noticed Virgil came over "I have something to tell you, but I need to ask Vincent for permission as well"  
"Permission?" Miroslav asked before he let Virgil told him what it was and... "Was der Teufel? What for you're going to get disguise as Vincent?"  
"Those kids just met their mother" the Dutch giant replied "But they looked unhappy. I'm afraid not if their mother might be want to harm them somehow"  
Vincent came back as he noticed Virgil stood next to Miroslav "What's the matter?"

(Tike skip)

At the emergency staircase which it's hidden from public, Miroslav observed Vincent and Virgil exchanged their attires. It makes Vincent wore casual shirt and jacket and denim jeans while Virgil with black hoodie covering his head and face mask to cover his face "Kurwa! I even can't recognise you both when you're being closer" Miroslav responded.  
"It won't be for long. We will exchange our outfit once this issue had been resolved" Virgil replied.  
"To be honest, I don't like to expose my face to public. But thinking of this case, I'll give an exception" Vincent added as he tied his hair in man-bun.  
"Alright. Break the leg, boys!" Miroslav laughed as he grabbed Virgil's hand to guide out from emergency staircase room while Vincent get his own step to head to restaurant.

Vincent rushed back to Globee, sat next to Gini as he whispered "What's next?"  
"You scared me, bud" Gini chuckled then he added "We'll let these kids to get back to their mom. It's the time"  
Vincent shook his head "No!"  
"Wait what?" Gini asked when Vincent rushed toward Ariana before he slammed his hands on table "You better get out from here, bi-" then he felt Gini cupped his mouth.  
"What's the matter with you? There's a kid here" Gini whispered to him.  
Ariana stood up as she said "I came here to meet my kids. That's all"  
"No more. You're not deserved to be their mom. Get out!" Vincent's loud noise attracted some people around him even it makes Gini felt uneasy. He knew real Virgil won't behave like that.  
"Come on, Virg. There's a lot of people watching us. We have to go" Gini whispered as he saw Ariana quickly leaved them in disappointment. Christoph and Anya looked each other by how weird Virgil's attitude lately without realising he switched places with someone else.

Back to Miroslav, they were in one cafe when Virgil checked over the report book that Vincent already made before. Miroslav said "Actually Mohamed Salah had been **sabotaged**. Someone just used his picture then imposed it inside one porn movie"  
The Dutch giant kept reading the detailed information about which porn movie that been used for the sabotage as he read "The New Cleopatra (2003, Turkey)"  
That sex tape is originally based from one scene from that porn movie, the person who sabotaged him used that video then he sent it to Karina" Miroslav added "I'll kept this report book so I can make an article to clear his innocence. But I can give you a soft copy of it"  
\------------------

Back in the mansion, Karina sighed as she realised that her husband didn't know how to prepare Chinese cuisine as well "What should we do?"  
"Why not you to find some recipes from internet?" Mo asked.  
Karina sighed as she cupped her mouth "Sorry I was.... I was too nervous"  
The main door opened as Marina, Yvonne, Andy and Trent just came back "We are home!"  
Karina glanced to them as she called her sisters to come closer "I need your help. We need to cook something for Mama"  
"Just prepare it. You also know how to cook right?" Marina asked.  
"She asked me to cook Chinese cuisine. But I don't know every single of it" Karina whispered.  
"What the fuck? What kind of taste she is?" Yvonne groaned before Andy shushed her as he whispered "Don't swear, babe. You're carrying my baby" it makes the tomboyish girl cupped her mouth.  
"In case everyone is here, how about we worked together to prepare those meals to impress mama?" Karina asked.  
"We do" Marina replied before Yvonne added "Yeah right!"  
\---------------

Back to the mall, Vincent walked along with Gini while the twins walked ahead "I don't even feeling uneasy when the kids are with me. Who is that bitch actually?"  
"Since when you're used to cuss around? There's a kid here" Gini shushed as he stopped, facing him "One more thing, please watch out your attitude. We are now a public figure"  
Vincent glanced around as he spotted Julian walked forward from opposite direction with holding a large backpack. The kids leaned to the glass window to see surrounding when he approached her "Not again...." he sighed.  
"What's the matter? You know him?" Gini asked.  
Julian kneed down as he poked the kids shoulder before they responded with shock "Papa!"  
"Christoph, Anya, I'm going to take you home" Julian said with his voice showing desperate. He's actually really desperate to sell his children to Amber for money as exchange for failure of selling off Amelia. As the kids felt they had been dragged by their father, they cried begging for release.  
"Holy shit" Vincent cussed as he rushed forward then shouted to distract Julian "Stop right There!"  
Julian blinked his eyes, as Christoph and Anya ran quickly toward Gini for safety. Vincent noticed Julian started getting his punch before Vincent get his action first by gripping Julian's wrist then pushed him down from behind. He had been slammed on the floor while Vincent kept gripping his wrist backward. It makes Gini shocked on what he just saw as he hugged those kids.  
"God damn it. **Since when Virgil van Dijk practised** **krav maga**?" Julian groaned before Vincent pushed his head down.  
"Hey, bud! Enough already!" Gini warned as Vincent turned to him when he added "I never seen you behaved like this. What the matter with you today?"

That's when Miroslav and Virgil came over as the blonde photographer interrupted "Wait! This might be a big mistake" then he pointed to Vincent "Actually **that's not the real Virgil** "  
"So who is he actually?" Gini asked before he guessed "Vincent?"  
Virgil groaned since wearing hoodie and face mask to cover his face makes Gini didn't know he was in disguise. He removed them down as he sighed "I'm actually here, Gini"  
"What are you doing with Vincent's outfit?" Gini asked. It makes Virgil silenced for a minute then replied "We have to save Ami"  
Vincent groaned, getting up as he kicked Julian's ass before he warned "One more time you shown up here, you'll be a barbeque!"  
\-----------------

Inside the mansion, the three girls get their hands busy to prepare the meals for today's dinner. Marina started with getting a knife chopping some veggies then she carved a beetroot in lotus pattern. Karina opened the cabinet as she took out some herbs in bottles then sorting them on table. Yvonne tried to put some chillies and garlic inside blender without closing the lid which they thrown up on air as she switched it on.   
Karina gathered most of mixed spices inside water inside a pot before she put it on stove, switched it on to boil them. Yvonne at the same time had hard time to chop the chicken flesh. Marina switched on the griller as she put a giant lobster on it to grill it.  
\----------------

Meanwhile inside the hospital, Amelia still laying on bed, the oxygen mask had been revived. Her heart beat showing some improvements and.... She still stuck in her dreamland like sleeping beauty.  
Inside her dream, she looked over the window of the high tower located far from outside world. Sighing heavily, she kept waiting and waiting with hope someone can save her. But she knew nobody haven't been there like before. The tower was covered with rose with thorns and there's an ugly witch guarded her by the door. As Amelia tried to reach the door to ground floor, she heard the warning from the croaky voice of the witch "You will not leave this tower, Ami" then she chuckled evilly.  
She just sighed as get downstairs slowly with hearing her footsteps echoed along the stairway until she stopped by something that caught her eye. It was a sewing machine with shiny point of the needle and... it had been put with poison.

Back to reality, Virgil still with wearing Vincent's outfits walked faster while Miroslav chased after him "What are you going to do this time, Virgil?" Then he stopped when there's a few nurses dragged the hospital bed along the way. The blonde photographer only watched Virgil walked away leaving him behind "Kurwa"

Inside the ward, Ariana walked inside as she wore nurse outfit, holding a small tray of syringe. She closed the door as she walked closer to sleeping Amelia "Poor you Princess Amelia" she whispered as she held a syringe with some poison for fatal injection "Have your long sleep, and your prince charming will be mine" Just when Ariana grabbed Amelia's wrist and get the point of the needle to her arm, she heard the door opened makes she quickly hiding behind a white curtain by window.  
It was Virgil came in as he held a small packet of bread and orange juice when he spotted something suspicious behind the curtain makes he quickly pulled over but... it's gone. Ariana quickly ran out from ward as her plan to murder Amelia in deep sleep already failed by Virgil's presence.

Back to Amelia's dream, she almost let her hand pricked on the needle when she heard someone shouted "Princess Amelia!"  
It makes her raised her eyebrow as she rushed upstairs to find out who it was. As she arrived at her bedroom, it revealed someone who might be a prince waited for her from outside. Realising she has longest blonde hair that she ever had, she tried to lay down her hair outside to let him climb up. She noticed the prince used his sword to cut off the roses so he can climb up along the tower.   
Until he get over the window and heading closer to Amelia, noticing it was a guy who looked like Virgil. She only smiled and looking down, stepped backward until she laid on bed waiting for receiving his affection.

Back to reality, Amelia still in her deep sleep while her boyfriend sat down, grabbing her hand then rested it to his cheek, showing how badly he missed her touch. Taking out a small satin box from pocket, revealing a small ring inside before he slipped it across her finger. And then, Virgil leaned forward, reaching closer to Amelia's face before he pressed his lips to hers.

In Amelia's dream, she chuckled lightly as she had been wearing nothing but a blanket covered her body, while Virgil rested next to her, pulling her closer to him. She gave him a deep kiss while brushing his cheek then rested her head on his shoulder. She unable to stop smiling by feeling his touches and kisses on her skin until she heard...

_"Ik hou van je"_

In reality world, The kiss had been broken as Amelia opened her eyes slowly, noticing she was in unusual place makes she looked around until she spotted Virgil by her side "Liebling?" She asked weakly.  
"You're awaked" he whispered as he brushed her cheek then kissed her lightly "I thought we never had a chance to meet again"  
"How long I asleep?" Amelia asked him, she felt so hungry and needed something to fill her belly.  
"Around two days and half" Virgil replied, then opened the pack of bread "I brought this along for you"  
Amelia smirked, grabbed the bread as she took a small bite "Danke, Liebling"  
That's when Miroslav came in "Well, well, well, is there a love story going on here?" Then he surprised " **Kurwa**! Since when you already get up?"

* _Flashback start*_  
 _(Refer to Episode 4)_  
 _Miroslav asked Virgil "Is she the girl you're referring about?" Amelia removed her bicycle helmet then took out her sunglasses to reveal her green eyes, brushing her blonde hair._  
 _"Yes, she is the girl I talked about" Virgil replied honestly then looking down._  
 _" **Kurwa** " Miroslav gasped until he ended up shocked when Amelia took out frying pan from her bag as she scolded "How dare you called me **whore**?!"_  
 _When she started to attack the photographer, Miroslav quickly hiding behind Virgil as he shouted "Help!!"_  
 _*Flashback end*_

Virgil realised that **Amelia might be understanding Polish** makes he get up as he warned "Call her 'kurwa' again and you'll get slapped" it makes Miroslav cupped his mouth while Amelia giggled "He's just kidding around, Virgil"  
Miroslav poked Virgil's shoulder as he whispered "You know what, I've just seen a nurse with holding syringe. She looked so panic when she rushed out from Amelia's ward. What's going on with her?"  
Virgil glanced to Miroslav as he whispered back "I don't even seen her either"  
It makes the blonde photographer played with his head as he joked "Looks like **only women can dribble past Virgil van Dijk** "  
Amelia giggled lightly as she took a sip of orange juice then asked "Is everyone okay?"  
"Not quite okay. Mama is kept nagging about you. She thought you're a drug addict" Miroslav said without hiding anything.   
It makes Amelia disbelieved on what she heard as she asked "Why did she called me like that? I never take drugs for a whole life"  
"The blood test showing you have taken **opioid**. Have you eaten anything before you passed out?" Miroslav asked.  
Amelia hummed as she tried to remember something before she said "I bought a **coffee** "  
Miroslav snapped when he remembered the moment Yvonne found her passed out in kitchen, there's a cup of coffee on the table but it already been thrown away into bin after that "Scheiße! We need the evidence"  
"What do you mean?" Virgil asked.  
"The coffee she drank that night she passed out. I already thrown it into bin" Miroslav sighed then he checked on his watch "We gotta go now. Mama asking us to come in for dinner"  
Amelia looked little sad "Just go" she said to Virgil "I'll wait for you again"  
While Miroslav went out from ward, Virgil kissed her forehead then down to her lips before followed the blonde photographer out from the room as well, leaving Amelia alone.  
\---------------

Back inside mansion, Imogen walked to the dining table as she saw Karina, Marina and Yvonne prepared those three dishes: flamed lobster, cordyceps soup and steamed chicken. While the other boys came in as well Ernst claimed their seat, they spotted Miroslav and Virgil came in from living room.  
"I thought you both never seen way back home" Trent joked while Andy giggled before stopped when Imogen glanced to them.  
"Have a taste, my lovely wife" Ernst convinced her to have a bite on the fresh veggies, the soup and chicken flesh.  
Imogen munched them as she glanced sharply to the girls, looking so serious as she said "They're so....." then she smiled "Impressive"  
It makes those girls looked happy while the boys became little excited for succeeding their goals to impress Imogen.  
"Looks like you've won my stomach and heart. So I have good news for Trent, Andy and Mohamed" Imogen announced "Mohamed can stay with us. My husband already provided Muslim friendly amenities in this house for your and Karina's comfort. And I given Trent and Andy blessing to marry Marina and Yvonne"  
It makes Trent smiled as he brushed his hand to Marina's while Andy glanced to Yvonne then looked down sheepishly.  
But the atmosphere went upside down as she make another announcement while looking to Virgil "Bad news for you. You're not allowed to meet Amelia anymore"  
It makes everyone glanced to Virgil as he asked "But why?"  
"Dutchman only can give negative influence to Amelia. You already taught her taking drugs, right?" Imogen asked.  
Then Gini interrupted "We know Holland is famous for the weeds but why to involve both of us on this?"  
"So you both just give negative influence on Amelia. That's what I can say about two of you. End of story!" Imogen slammed the table as she roared to Virgil and Gini before she stormed out from dining room.  
Miroslav get up as he said "Mama, wait! Virgil and Gini are...." then he muted when Imogen went upstairs makes he sat down.  
The atmosphere went silent for a few minutes as Gini whispered to Virgil "We're dead...."  
Miroslav sighed "I'm sorry Virgil. Even my interference also can't help you to convince my mama"  
"It's fine. Looks like we are really not meant to be" Virgil sighed.  
"There's a plenty of fish in sea. Maybe God just decided a better woman for you" Ernst added before all of them get their meal.  
\--------------

3 days later.....  
The door of mansion opened as Amelia had been guided by Miroslav to get inside as he said "Just get inside and behave like nothing happens"  
Amelia smiled before she spotted her sisters as she rushed to them to give them a hug.  
"We really missed you, Ami" Marina kissed her cheek.  
"Yeah bud. We felt our life is little empty without you" Yvonne added.  
Amelia smiled then asked "Where are Christoph and Anya?"

"You're not allowed to meet them anymore, Amelia" Imogen interrupted as she went downstairs to living room then walked toward the girls "And don't touch your sisters like that"  
Amelia stepped backward "But why, mama? They're my sister's after all"  
"No more. They're now your mistresses and you're just a servant here" Imogen said as she handed her a broom "As long as you never quit taking drugs, you will be a servant for this house for a whole life"  
"Mama, did this sound too much for you?" Marina asked before Imogen glared to her sharply. Amelia looked down as she looked to the broom sadly.  
\-------------

In first three days Amelia's life turned upside down becoming servant in the mansion even being one of the valid heir of Vambürt family. She only ended up depressed everytime she cleaned up houses or cooked meals while watching her sisters spent their time with Trent and Andy, or seeing the twins played around. Miroslav tried to help her making chores but he unable to do that when Imogen was before him. So was Mo and Dejan. They wanted to help but Imogen was the only obstacles that they unable to face with by her dominance as mistress of the mansion. Even the Egyptian had been threatened to not able to meet Karina if he ever tried to help Amelia.  
There was one moment Amelia scrubbed some flower pots by the well before she get some water inside pail. When she looked over her reflection on water, she still remembered the moment she met Virgil that changed her whole life, from the caged songbird into the fleeing phoenix. And now she became a caged bird again.  
She only whispered softly " _Please reunite me with Virgil. Even just one night_ "  
\--------------

At the same night, Vincent walked along the futsal court when he spotted Virgil's silhouette behind bright spotlights. Balancing balls on his thighs then kicked it to goal but ended hitting a post makes he groaned.  
"Needing some game to destress away?" Vincent asked as he walked inside the futsal field as he entered through the metal gate "I haven't seen you and Gini lately. Where have you been?"  
"Training as usual" then Virgil kicked the ball hard as it reached into goal box "I'm not allowed to meet Ami anymore"  
"Being rejected by her mother is not a good thing, especially when you both get framed" Vincent smirked underneath the face mask he was wearing "I have something to inform you" then he added "Remember we both swapped clothes to get disguise long time ago?"  
Vincent took out a small folder written [ _Confidential: Interpol United Kingdom_ ] then he handed it to Virgil. He opened the envelope as he read the two sheets of two personal details: **Julian Neumann** and **Ariana Suharto**. It written both of them are involved in **human trafficking syndicate**.  
"Seriously?" Virgil asked.  
"You've just helping me to find the criminals that we're looking for since we make an operation in Amsterdam" Vincent removed the hoodie and pulled down his face mask. Feeling like two Virgil's stood front by front, he added "As a payback, I'll help you to get back Princess Amelia and clear her innocence. In condition..." then he smirked as he continued "You must help me to bring them to justice, Virgil van Dijk"


	20. Episode 19

A week later....

The main door opened revealing Marina with wearing wedding dress chuckled when Trent tried to carry her up, while Yvonne in wedding dress as well laughed at Andy, brushing his fluffy black hair, wrapping her arm around his neck. Miroslav, Imogen and Ernst on wheelchair followed after as well as Karina and Mo.  
Meanwhile, Amelia wore French maid dress served some meal on dining table, gasped when she heard the door opened makes she quickly sorted the utensils before she ran back to kitchen. She just lose her confidence which it was part of her, for her facing them was like meeting the devils on hell.  
\--------------

Meanwhile, Vincent dragged the folder of Ariana's and Julian's bio toward Gini and Dejan "I don't want to come here but thinking of we are going to save Virgil... we have no choice" the Croatian said.  
"Good for you" Vincent said coldly as both of them read the bio before Gini asked "So you need our help to arrest them? But how?"  
"Doppelganger trap" Vincent replied "Ariana actually want to meet her children, Christoph and Anya Neumann. At the same time, Julian want to sell them for some money. Since those kids were close with Vambürt family and you're often visiting them, you're given task to lure them into our trap"  
"I haven't visited them since Virgil not allowed to come there anymore" Gini said.  
"But are we three going to make these jobs?" Dejan asked.  
"Actually I have someone to introduce you for today" Vincent smirked before he whistled. Gini and Dejan turned to the door before it revealed three males show up with wearing all black outfits. The first male looked like Allison but he has a light scar along his left eye, the second male looked like Bobby, the third male looked like Fabinho "Introducing: Axel Olsen, Raimundo and Alejandro from Interpol Brazil"  
It makes Gini and Dejan surprised on what they just saw "Seriously?"  
\-------------

At the next morning, Miroslav ran along the living room as he shouted "We've just been invited to one charity event. They invited you guys to come along!"  
"Really? What it is?" Marina asked as she get downstairs.  
"Actually, Papa's foundation, Vambürt Industries Stiftung had just make a charity dinner and they want all of us to come along" Miroslav replied.  
"And does it mean I can bring Trent as well?" Marina asked.  
"Of course, sister" Miroslav grinned "Inform Karina and Yvonne once they get back home from work and college"  
The news also been heard by Amelia as she sighed "They're so lucky...." then she continued sweeping the floor.

(Time skip)

That night, all of the girls dressed up with formal evening dress, but Karina was the most awkward since she wore a formal robe with silk hijab covered her head makes she asked "Am I looking fine?"  
"Of course you do" Yvonne said.  
"This is gonna be my first time to get invitation to formal event. I'm not used to this" Karina added.  
"Me either, but you'll be fine" Marina replied.  
"Girls, what are you doing up there? Come down here!" Imogen commanded from living room as all of them already waiting by the main door.  
It makes those three girls walked downstairs carefully. Trent smirked as he glanced to Marina when she walked closer to him "You look elegant with this dress on"  
"It's just a normal thing" Marina chuckled.  
"Oh boy! Andy, I never seen you with suit before, and you look... handsome" Yvonne playfully nudged him making both of them laughed.  
"And you're so incredible as well" Andy replied. Miroslav smirked lightly as he held Christoph and Anya's hands since they also been invited to the event. Furthermore, these kids behaved so well and hardly to make troubles in public. Just... they missed their Tante Ami.  
Karina walked toward Mo as she looked down sheepishly while her husband said "I never thought you can be so beautiful like this"  
"Actually, I don't want to go but thinking of this is a compulsory order from this family, I can't refuse" Karina replied "Too bad, Dejan is unable to come along with us"  
"I think he's little busy" Mo chuckled.

That's when they heard a familiar voice "Let me come along with you" Amelia came to the living room as she still with her French maid outfit.  
"What for you're going to be there? You're not invited after all" Imogen said.  
"But I'm still your daughter" Amelia replied.  
"You're only given task to keep this house and that's all. No more chance" that makes the blonde German looked down as she walked to closest wall, hiding behind. She watched a few cars arrived as each of them merged inside until she spotted Mo was the last one stepped out from the house as she said "Mohamed!" It makes the Egyptian turned around as he spotted Amelia poked her head behind wall.  
"Send my regards to Virgil if you ever met him" Amelia requested. He nodded before following after the others to the Audi, sat next to Karina.

As she saw all vehicles leaved the mansion front yard, Amelia ran to the middle yard where there's a water fountain with sculpture of four different women wearing robes makes she leaned there. She rested her arms on the edge of fountain, buried her face on it as she cried "Why am I not allowed to be loved? Am I going to face this life forever?"  
Then there's a voice said " _Be someone that you used to be and your life will be changed_ "  
It makes Amelia looked around as she wondered who else was there but no one. She silenced as she get up "Fairy godmother, I know you're not real but if This is an advice for me...." then she smirked "I think I can do that"

Amelia rushed to the underground garage as she checked over availability of vehicles but she noticed all cars already had been used for the charity event moment. She huffed, gripping her hair "I need an alternative..." then she spotted a red motorbike makes she was in curious, her fingers lingered on it as she felt it was a badass vehicle for her "Kawasaki Ninja Z250" she mumbled in awe.  
It makes she went to her bedroom as she rummaged two types of clothes: the metallic black motorbike rider suits and a red dress with golden laces, wide collar with matching gloves. And then she got an idea!  
\--------------

At the same time, Vincent and Dejan were inside Land Rover as they looked over one night club named Shanghai Nights from far. That's when Joe poked his head from backseat as he asked "Why are you asking me to come along, mate?"  
"You're going to replace Gini's place. He cancelled to come with us last minute" Dejan replied.  
Vincent sighed as he shushed to keep them silent before he talked to walkie-talkie as he said "Interpol VVM to Interpol ALDS how's going there? Over"  
Alejandro Lopez de Sequera was in disguise as Fabinho as he leaned against wall before he replied with his walkie-talkie "Interpol ALDS to Interpol VVM, suspect is still roaming around this place. Over"  
Then Vincent replied "Interpol VVM to Interpol ALDS, we are going to enter the premise and make Operation Doppelganger. Make sure you guys to keep eyes on suspect and examine every inch of her activities if found suspicious. Over"  
"Interpol ALDS to Interpol VVM, Affirmative. Roger and out" then Alejandro hung up.  
Vincent said to Dejan and Joe "Let's go!" It makes three of them walked inside as they went to separated direction to get their operation began. Meanwhile, Raimundo was in disguise as bartender as he served some tequila to some customers while Axel Olsen wore a cap as he glanced surrounding while his hand held a glass of beer.

At the same time, Ariana laughed as she held a glass of whiskey while talking to Amber "Sorry for interruption but we have more good clients coming up"   
Amber took her sip of margarita as she adjusted her pink short hair "Who is he?" It makes Ariana pointed her finger to Joe, Dejan and Vincent who she still mistakenly seen as Virgil.  
"Good choice. Footballers also need some fun times too" Amber smirked "Flirt with one of them and have fun~"

Ariana started getting her job as she walked toward Joe when he claimed his seat with a glass of beer on table "Hello!"  
"Hey, you" Joe smirked as he whistled lightly when he scanned every inch of her then lend his hand to her "Nice to meet you. I'm Joe"  
"Ariana" she shook his hand then get her seat closer to him as she sniffed some masculine perfume on his outfits "Damn. You smells good..."  
Vincent, Dejan, and Axel Olsen glanced sharply over Joe and Ariana talked for a few minutes before the Dutch Interpol officer said "If suspect is lured into our trap, we will investigate her about her crime activities"  
Axel Olsen nodded while Dejan checked on his phone before Vincent asked "What are you doing, fool?"  
"Calling Mo" Dejan replied.  
"You fucking dumb. We are in mission, you know?" Vincent gritted his teeth.  
\---------------

Meanwhile in one grand hall in Manchester, the event that founded by Vambürt Industries Stiftung had just welcomed around 70 invited celebrities worldwide including some Liverpool players. Ernst Vambürt as the main founder of the charity organisation moved his electric wheelchair following with his wife, Imogen and his only son, Miroslav. And then Marina with Trent, Yvonne with Andy and Karina with Mo get their turn as some photographers took a picture of them.  
It also attracted Gini as he spotted them came in before he poked Virgil "They're coming"  
It makes both of them looked over them then Virgil said "We will talk to our friends only. I have no relation with the girls anymore"

Meanwhile, there's a red Kawasaki Ninja stopped before the hall revealing a female rider with metallic black rider suit. She removed her helmet revealing her purple dyed hair, following with taking off her rider suit to reveal her with red dress with gold laces. She took off her boots then replaced with crystal white beaded shoes then put on silver tiara on her head, holding a small purse then walked inside.  
That's when the bouncers asked "Do you bring an invitation letter?"  
Amelia took out an 'invitation letter' to the bouncers before her, then he asked again "Who are you actually?"  
"Laura Schwinn from Princess Rebel Foundation" Amelia get her disguise mode on.  
"Oh wait. Laura Schwinn from 202X Eurovision representing Germany. Come in" the bouncers allowed Amelia to get inside until.... Another bouncer whispered "Sir, Laura Schwinn actually can't attend this event. She already cancelled it since yesterday"  
"So who actually she is?" The other bouncer asked then looked around.

Back to the event, Amelia looked around as she spotted too much people makes she ended up being awkward to act like a real celebrity in charity event. Until she spotted Gini talked to Mo, Andy and Trent which it makes she sensed the presence of her family in the event but she didn't see them anywhere.  
Meanwhile, Marina glanced around as she spotted the glimpse of Amelia with purple hair as she asked Yvonne "Ever we seen her before?"  
Yvonne shook her head "Nope. She might be a celebrity"  
"I am not sure about that. I'm not familiar with her" Karina replied while she held Anya's hand.  
Miroslav and Christoph sat side by side as he glanced to the girls talked one another before Ernst asked "What's the matter?"  
"Nothing, Papa. This might be their first time to show them to public. They might be nervous" Miroslav sighed.  
Amelia sighed as she grabbed a glass of champagne, taking a sip without realising Virgil came toward her, feeling that he found someone familiar out of nowhere. She quickly took a light bow "Good evening, sir"  
"There's no need to be extremely formal" Virgil smiled lightly "And you look so lovely tonight"  
"Thanks" Amelia smirked then she asked "I'm actually not used for huge scaled charity event. Can we both talk somewhere private?"  
\--------------

Meanwhile, Vincent commanded Axel Olsen and Alejandro to get their mission to follow after Joe when he had been escorted by Ariana to nearby hotel. There were a few rooms inside which it looked like mix of spa and hotel room.   
Ariana chuckled as she pushed Joe on the bed then straddled on him "What a handsome man you are. Why are you not real?" She asked seductively.  
"Because you never thought of it from the beginning" Joe teased as he felt she get up.  
"Im gonna take shower for a minute" Ariana winked then she went to washroom. That's when Joe looked around before he grabbed Ariana's purse and he found a few packet of pills makes he felt suspicious. He get his phone to call Dejan.

Back to ground floor, Dejan got a phone call as he answered it "Hey Joe! What's up?"  
"Listen up. That woman is still inside bathroom but I have something to tell you" then he said "I found some pills inside her purse"  
"I think it's pregnancy planning pills" Dejan whispered before Vincent snatched his phone as he answered to Dejan "That's ecstasy pills, you idiot!"  
"So what am I going to do now?" Joe asked before he quickly hung up when Ariana came out from washroom with wearing a white bathrobe.  
"Ready to have some fuck, baby?" Ariana winked as she walked closer to Joe, wrapped her arms around his neck and...

The door opened wide as Axel Olsen and Alejandro with holding a Glock gun as they shouted "Interpol. Raise your hands up!"  
It makes Joe quickly raised his hands up while he watched Axel Olsen cuffed Ariana from behind.  
"Wait! What's going on here?" Ariana groaned when she had been pinned to bed when feeling she had been cuffed "Allison Becker? Fabinho Tavares? Is that you?"  
"No. We're from Interpol" Alejandro showed her his Interpol card "You're under arrest for involving in human trafficking syndicate back in Amsterdam a few years ago"  
"And Joe Gomez?" Ariana looked up to him but he only crossed his arms with evil smile.  
"Get up!" Axel Olsen commanded as he grabbed Ariana and dragged her away from the room.  
Vincent and Dejan came as well "Great job, Joe. I never thought she easily get lured into our trap" the Interpol officer said "What have you found yet so far?"  
"Just a few packets of ecstasy pills inside her wallet like I told you" Joe replied while Dejan found a couple of CDs inside the handbag placed on chair "Hey, I found something!"  
\---------------

Back to Manchester.....  
The door for the empty dark hall opened slowly as both Virgil and Amelia in disguise walked inside "What are we doing here?" She asked in whispering tone.  
The door closed behind them as Virgil asked "Why you look so familiar?"  
Amelia gasped trying to cover her real identity then shook her head "Sorry. You might be met wrong woman" then she felt he grabbed her hands to pull her close to him. She rested her hands on his chest then tiptoed to reach closer to him, getting their lips met once again.  
When the kisses broken, she felt her back been pressed against wall then getting their kisses all over again, Amelia wrapped her arms around his neck and played with his bun while Virgil broke their kiss, moving down to her neck to leave some hickeys, then down to her collarbone which it makes her tried her best to not moan. She knew it was risky if they got caught up during middle of event.  
"I'll make this an unforgettable night" he whispered to her ear while his hand stroked her thigh underneath the dress she was wearing before reaching to her panties until...

"Where is she? Where's that imposter?" "Search all over the room!" The voice from outside brought Amelia in big trouble, she quickly pushed Virgil away as she said "Sorry I need to go"  
"Wait!" Virgil tried to call her but... it was too late. Amelia rushed to the exit door but she fell down makes she dropped one of her shoe behind. She quickly grabbed the other one as she opened the door, seen a few guards from her left side. It makes her ran away downstairs to emergency lane which it brought her to her motorbike. When she reached outside, she get her boots on, merged on her motorbike then accelerated faster leaving the place and the exhausted guards behind.

Amelia safely arrived at mansion around 12:15am where the rest of her family not coming back home yet. She quickly kept the motorbike inside the garage then rushed to her bedroom, washing her hair to remove the hair dye then throwing the dress inside laundry bin and quickly get some sleep with holding only one shoe which it kept as a memory.

Back to the hall, Virgil came back to main hall with holding a shoe that Amelia dropped behind. Gini came by as he asked "Where have you been?"  
"I met someone. She reminds me of Ami" Virgil shown him the shoe which it's crystal white beaded shoe as Gini responded "This is a branded shoe"  
"It's more to handmade" then Virgil pointed to the name embroidered on its side written [Amelia]  
"You gotta be kidding me" Gini sighed.  
\---------------

At the next morning in the mansion, Imogen shouted from living room "Ami, where's my breakfast?!"  
Amelia gasped as she just finished serving chicken porridge, pouring them inside bowl "Coming!" Then she served it on dining table when Imogen claimed her seat.  
Amelia went back to kitchen to wash some dishes while Imogen took a small sip of porridge until she felt of being choked by something. She grabbed her throat, trying to reach glass of water nearby but missed it until fell on floor.  
The blonde German turned around as she rushed to her then pressing her back to help her from choking. That's when Imogen thrown up a small bean from her mouth.  
"Mama.... I'm sorry" Amelia whispered before Imogen scolded her "GET OUT!!" It makes Amelia rushed away as she cried.

Marina sighed as she went downstairs before she heard the door knock makes she opened it. It revealed Virgil stood before her with holding Amelia's shoe "What are you doing here?"  
\------------

Meanwhile in Interpol base in London, Vincent talked to Kyle-Ryll as he said "Thanks to those players who cooperate with us, we just caught down Ariana" then he added "How's going with your work trip in Paris?"  
"It's quite fine" Kyle-Ryll sighed then he glanced to Dejan that kept waiting at lounge from early "How about him?"  
Vincent took out a CD as they walked downstairs to lounge. He gave the disc to Dejan "Give this to Virgil. Consider this is a payback from us for cooperating with us to catch our suspect"  
"Why not you just give it to him directly?" Dejan asked.  
"He told me that he's not allowed to visit her house so you're the only choice we have" Vincent said.  
\--------------

Back to the mansion, Virgil put down the shoe on coffee table "That's what I want to tell you. Just return this shoe to her"  
"You're not allowed to come here. Why are you so stubborn?" Imogen scolded.  
"Mama, give him a chance" Marina convinced "He just want to return the belonging to Amelia"  
Amelia walked to living room when she spotted three of them makes she almost cried, removed her ring that he gave her when she was in deep sleep before she walked to them "I'm sorry...." then she placed the ring on table "I'm not deserved for you, Virgil. Please forget me"  
"Wait... Ami, what just happened to you?" Virgil stood up as he disbelieved on what he just saw. Amelia in French maid outfit and no longer smile like she used to.  
"She's now a servant in this house. This is the only way for her to get a lesson for being a drug addict" Imogen said.  
"Mama!" Marina interrupted.  
"How could she..." it makes he ended up speechless, glancing to Amelia, he felt so guilty for making her suffered.  
"Please leave" Imogen warned.

"WAIT!!" Dejan rushed inside as he held a CD then he handed it to Virgil "Here. Vincent asked everyone to watch this"  
As Virgil grabbed the disc, Marina asked to Dejan "What's that?"  
\--------------

Meanwhile, Yvonne hummed as she had been invited by Esmeralda to come over her house makes she walked by the main door bit she silenced as she spotted a **light blue car with yacht pattern at its side** , parked by the house makes she remembered something.

* _Flashback start*_  
 _(Episode 8)_  
 _Kyle-Ryll knocked the door as he went inside the bedroom with holding a small photo as he said "Guys, I have something to inform you" then he added "I already checked over data from Traffic Department from Merseyside Police base. This is the photo caught from CCTV camera not far from the accident area"_  
 _Marina took a look of the photo which it shown the side view of the black Audi had been hit by the light blue car with yacht ships pattern at side. Yvonne, Karina, Trent, Mo and Andy also looking over the photo as well._  
 _"Do you know who belonged the blue car?" Kyle-Ryll asked "Because the traffic data can't recognise the plate number. It drove away from the scene a few seconds after the crash"_  
 _"So that means this is hit-and-run accident" Yvonne said._  
 _"I never seen this car before" Trent sighed._  
 _"Scheiße. That means we need to find the driver of the car who responsible for this. But the usage of black shade mirrors makes us unable to trace the driver" Kyle-Ryll said._  
 _*Flashback end*_

"Fuck...." Yvonne cussed as she knocked the door "Esme, open up!" But the door unlocked as she as she grabbed the doorknob. It makes her went inside as she called her college rival "Esme! Esme!" Then she get upstairs to her bedroom.  
As the door opened, it revealed the queen sized bed, wall painted with light blue. She noticed there's **Manchester City hoodie** hung behind the door as well as poster of Sergio Kun Agüero, Leroy Sané and Bernando Silva hung on wall.  
"Wait the minute.... is Esme a Manchester City fan?" Yvonne mumbled before she spotted a small photo frame on table which it was.... **Erik leaned against his light blue car** "What the??"

That's when she quickly grabbed the hoodie and the photo frame, opened the door until it revealed Erik and Ammar stood by the door.  
"Hey! Why are you in my bedroom?" Erik asked angrily.  
Yvonne smirked as she asked "So you live here with Esme?" Then she added "So I know who just responsible on the accident. It was you!"  
"Wait... what did she say?" Ammar asked.  
"Yvonne, Yvonne.... it was just an accident" Erik convinced.  
"So how about the prank of Karina?" Then she pointed to Ammar as she cried "You're the reason why she choose Mohamed Salah! You're nothing but being an evil rich brat!"  
"That's it?" Ammar asked then laughed.  
"So you must be the one who sent sex tape of my Egyptian brother-in-law so you can get back Karina.... " Yvonne chuckled "You can't get her... you can't get her"  
But they both laughed.  
"This is not funny.... because you're also responsible for vandalism in Anfield! The forks inside the stadium a day before match is not a joke!" Yvonne shouted.  
"It's just a prank. Why you so serious?" Erik asked.  
"And why did you not come to the theatre performance day that time?" Yvonne asked.  
"I was busy, that's all" Erik smirked "And I don't want to be paired with you too"  
"And you also sabotaged my sisters. Karina, Amelia, Marina... even me! I almost been dropped out by your sabotage plans!" Yvonne smirked as she gripped the Manchester City hoodie and the photo frame of Erik with his car "These are the evidence that will bring you both to jail" she stepped backward as she wanted to get downstairs.  
However, Erik quickly grabbed back the hoodie as both he and Yvonne pulled it for a few minutes until....

Erik purposely let his hand off the hoodie as Yvonne fell downstairs. Ammar and Erik watched her rolled down before her body slammed on floor. Yvonne fell unconscious with some blood dripped along her jeans makes Ammar asked "Hey! Who told you to let her go?"  
Both of them walked downstairs over Yvonne before Erik nervously checked her wrist "She's dead"  
"Impossible!" Ammar grabbed his hand as they both rushed out from front door, shaking their legs to get themselves away from the house to escape from murder attempt.

At the same time, Esmeralda's Vespa stopped by at the front house when she spotted Erik and Ammar leaved like being rushed makes she started getting suspicious. She walked inside, noticing the door still opened wide. That's when she spotted Yvonne laid unconscious on floor with pool of blood surrounded her "Oh mon Dieu!"


	21. Episode 20

Marina put the CD inside the laptop disc slot before played it which it was a video that takes place in interrogation room. Ariana sat with her wrists been tied on her back. It makes Marina, Dejan, Virgil and Imogen watched the scene while Amelia turned back to kitchen.

* _Video clip start*_  
 _Ariana gasped as she watched Vincent walked toward her, slammed his hand on table "Ariana Suharto, are you really working with your husband, Julian Neumann for the human trafficking syndicate that leaded by Amber Wong?"_  
 _"Yes I do. But I have been forced. My husband want to sell my kids so I have to work with him to save them" Ariana replied._  
 _"Where are they now?" Vincent asked._  
 _"Christoph and Anya are probably with Ami" then she chuckled._  
 _"Do you mean Ami is referring to Amelia Speichern. What's your relationship with her?" Kyle-Ryll interrupted._  
 _"We used to work together in café we worked at before. She then get fired because..." Then Ariana silenced._  
 _"Because of what?" Vincent slammed his hand on table harder._  
 _"Because she had been fired. That's all" Ariana shrugged._  
 _It makes both of the officers silenced for a while before Vincent asked "So what have you done to her until Ami is currently ended up being framed as drug addict?"_  
 _"You wanna ask me? I won't tell you" Ariana huffed before Kyle-Ryll gripped her hair to pull back as he threatened "Don't you ever play around with us. One of the Liverpool players accepted his cooperation with us to catch you and now you're trying to deny it?!"_  
 _Ariana screamed in pain as Kyle-Ryll slammed her head on table. She answered "Fine, fine! I drugged Ami by put some opioid into her coffee. She is actually a witch bitch. Can you imagine that for a whole time we worked in cafe, all male customers preferred to get coffee served by Amelia. Even Virgil also come daily to order coffee from her. When she get fired that day, he came over only for looking for Amelia" then she shouted "Why does nobody noticed me? She's a witch!!"_  
 _*Video clip end*_

Marina quickly stopped the video as she ejected the disc "Satisfied enough, Mama?" She asked to Imogen "This is proven that Ami had been framed. What else you want to say about her? Will you still want to make her as servant?"  
"Enough!!" Imogen stood up as she massaged her temples, trying to digest every minute of video played in her mind then she glanced to Amelia at behind wall not far from living room. She rushed toward her as she quickly hugged her as she cried "Ami, please forgive me. I've just misjudged you badly. Please forgive me..."  
Amelia just silenced as she let Imogen hugged her, feeling her hand rubbed her back then she asked "Mama...."  
Imogen looked to her, brushing her hair as she said "Ami, I'm very sorry about what just happened. I don't know you're innocent. You're not a drug addict, right? It was your friend backstabbing you...."   
Amelia still silenced as she let Imogen cried on her shoulder until she asked "Mama...."  
Imogen shushed "Don't make me crying by hearing you calling me mama...." then she added "Virgil is waiting for you. He wants to propose on you"  
"But.... he doesn't deserve a bad girl like me" Amelia whispered.  
"Amelia... please" Marina convinced as she walked closer to her "You actually deserved it. A Cinderella is supposed to be paired with her prince charming"  
It makes Amelia walked slowly toward her Dutch boyfriend as she brushed her hair with looking down to her feet. She spotted a familiar hand held a same ring she gave back to him makes she looked up to him.   
Without hesitant, she circled her arms around his neck, giving him a kiss before she grabbed the ring to wear it on her own "Looks like I'm gonna be your queen"  
It makes Virgil pulled her into tight hug while Marina hugged Dejan accidentally before quickly pulling away while Imogen also cried on it.  
Until a loud phone call from Karina makes Marina quickly get her phone as she answered it and.... "Yvonne get hospitalised? Where's she now?"  
\-----------------

At the next evening.....  
Esmeralda visited the mansion as she talked to Ernst and Imogen "That's how it happened. I already get my engagement off with Erik and then I found Yvonne laid on floor with blood...." then she cried "I couldn't believe Erik just cheated on me to Yvonne!"  
"Actually Yvonne is now Andy's wife. Didn't she tell you anything?" Imogen asked which it makes Esmeralda tried to remember the moment Andy came to hospital that time.

* _Flashback start*_  
 _At hospital, Esmeralda huffed as she mumbled "What have you done, Erik? How dare you cheated on moi for Yvonne....?"_  
 _That's when Andy came in as he wasn't familiar with that woman until he realised it was one of the cast during Romeo and Juliet theatre performance long time ago "Hey, have you ever seen Yvonne?" He asked._  
 _Esmeralda raised her eyebrows then she asked back "Wait... why were you so familiar?" Then she asked "So are you the one playing as Romeo replacing Erik, right?"_  
 _"Aye, I am" Andy replied then he asked worryingly "Where's Yvonne?"_  
 _"What are you relationship with her? I thought Erik committed relationship with her" She asked._  
 _"She's actually my wife!" Andy replied when the door opened revealing the doctor makes he rushed over there._  
 _*Flashback end*_

"Wait... since when Yvonne and Andy get married?" Esmeralda asked.  
"Almost two weeks ago" Ernst replied "At the same day, her sister Marina getting married as well"  
Esmeralda's silenced as she said "I'm sorry for what happened to her. Erik is not supposed to make Yvonne ended up like this" then she placed Erik's Manchester City hoodie and photo frame of him with his car on coffee table "Bring him to justice. I don't want to see him murdering any woman in this world"

Meanwhile, Yvonne cried as she rested on her bed while Marina, Karina and Amelia kept her in company "Patience, Yvonne. This is already happened" the Hispanic female said.  
"This is all my fault. I'm not supposed to come to Erik's house. I just want to meet Esme but why I met him instead?" Yvonne cried.  
Amelia shushed as she brushed her hair "Come on, clover leaf. You just lose the baby, but not your soul"   
"My baby?" Yvonne said as she heard what Amelia said then she cried louder. The accident happened earlier caused her get miscarried, just luckily Esmeralda was there so she still can be saved "Andy must be disappointed on this!"  
"Hello, may I come in?" Andy asked as he knocked the door of the bedroom.  
"Alright...." Karina replied as she get up, getting her hijab on before she quickly leaved the bedroom following with Marina and Amelia.  
Andy walked inside then locked the door behind her as he came with holding a small bowl of soup with spoon "Your mom just make this one for you" then he placed it on bedside table. He noticed Yvonne kept looking glum as he asked again "Babe, what's the matter?"  
"This is all my fault" Yvonne hugged a pillow as she cried "Now I'm losing our baby. I'm afraid if you're going to leave me..."  
Andy shushed as he brushed her hair then kissed her head "It's not your fault, babe. I'm just grateful you're safe"  
It makes Yvonne silenced as she watched Andy stirred the spoon around the bowl of soup and convinced "Eat it up so we both can play PS4 soon"  
It makes she let him feed her before trying to swallow it since it's little bitter. Then she sighed, rubbing her throat "I think I'm feeling better"  
"I know. Now have some spoonful or two so you can get recovery quickly" he convinced her again before Yvonne took another spoonful of herb soup.

Meanwhile, Marina hummed as she prepared a teapot of black tea, pouring some hot water inside before she prepared sugar and milk pot as well as three cups into a tray. That's when Trent came in as he said "You don't need to do this" he gently grabbed her hands to not grab the cups "Let me handle it"  
Marina whispered "T, you can't come here. Mama asking me to serve drinks for the guest"   
"But why? We used to work together in kitchen before and no one forbids it" he said as he tried to hold the tray of teapots and cups but Marina grabbed his arms to pull it down but she wasn't strong enough for that.  
"What's the matter with both of you? What if you broke that precious porcelain tea set?" Imogen interrupted as she came in. It makes both Marina and Trent quickly stepped aside from the tray of tea set.  
"Mama...." Marina gasped "I just done serving some tea but Trent came in" it makes Imogen glanced to him sharply.  
"I jist want to help her, ma'am" Trent explained as Imogen shook her head slowly.  
"Imogen, do you remember that you don't mind when I stole some of your dim sum from the steam pot when you served them to our guests?" Ernst interrupted as his voice echoed from living room. Marina and Trent chuckled lightly by the statement from the father.  
"Looks like you win then" Imogen smirked as she walked away from kitchen. Marina shushed as Trent carefully carried up the tray of tea set as he whispered "Keep yourself busy, baby" then he walked to living room.

At the same time in petting zoo at backyard, Mo laid on floor, opened his eyes when he felt a small grey hamster crawled into his hair then scratching his scalp makes he giggled, trying not to disturb it. Karina chuckled when she feed Anil the macaw, even the bird kept cheering "Mo Salah! Mo Salah!"  
There's a small bunny jumped on his chest as it sniffed on something, it's long ears raised up on air then he asked "Hey, do you want to bring me to Dejan?"  
The bunny jumped down as Karina said "I think most cute animals scared to see Dejan in real life"  
"He might be scary outside but he's actually a friendly guy" Mo replied then he asked "By the way what do you want to name this hamster?" He pointed to the grey hamster that played around his hair.  
"Muuknus" Karina replied.  
It makes Mo tried to pronounce the name "Mukus?"  
"It's Muuknus" she corrected.  
"Alright, alright" then Mo teased "Is it Mucus?"  
"Oh god no...." Karina covered her face in embarrassment. Seems like Mo wasn't used for unusual Turkish names. The same macaw teased them "Mo Salah running down the wing!!"

Meanwhile inside Amelia's bedroom, Christoph and Anya were on the large bed, playing with Adventure Time playable keychain set with each of them has Finn the Human and Princess Bubblegum respectively. Both of them rest on each of Virgil's side while he kept playing with small BMO plushie and he asked "Have you done drawing yet?"  
Amelia was drawing on something at draft table as she replied "Noch nicht, Liebling"   
"Can you say it in English instead? I don't quite understand German besides the basic words" Virgil asked.  
Amelia turned around by her shoulder as she replied "Not yet, hubby" then she continued drawing.  
Until next 10 minutes, Amelia get up as she rolled the paper then jumped on bed, rested against pillows next to Christoph "I have something to show you ~"  
Christoph and Anya dropped their playable keychains as they leaned closer to Amelia "What is it, Tante Ami?"   
Amelia blushed since she didn't want to spoil them with some surprises too early before she asked "Christoph, Anya, can you both keep those toys inside the toy chest at nursery room? I have something to talk with Onkel Virgil"  
"Aye Aye, Kapitän!" Both of the kids make a salute before they climbed off the bed and rushed out from the bedroom and let the door closed.  
"When will they both learn to speak Dutch instead?" Virgil asked.  
"Sooner or later. We have to teach them only one language at one time until they really fluent on it" Amelia replied then she unrolled the paper which it revealed architectural drawing of connected five units of two storey tree house. Even she also write down some details on each tree houses as she said "Do you know that I want to be an engineer in case I can't be a singer?"  
"Actually this is more to architectural drawings" Virgil whispered.  
It makes Amelia silenced for a while before she said "Let me explain" then she said "I'm going to plan a multifunction tree house for Christoph and Anya. Each of the tree house can fit five children or two adults with max weight of 350kg"  
"So does it mean we both also can get inside the tree house?" He asked.  
"Yup" then she looked to him then asked "Don't tell me that you also want to play around with the tree house of theirs" she stuck her tongue to him then added "These tree house are featuring solar powered light, heater and USB cables. As well as weather station, notice board to stamp their drawings, stargazing corner, toys vault...."  
It makes her Dutch boyfriend only smiled on how determined she was to make surprises to those kids until she finished explaining, rolling back the paper "I'll inform Papa about this and he'll provide me enough budget to build them"  
She tried to climb off the bed before she felt Virgil grabbed her hand, pinned her on bed while Amelia gasped, looking up to his eyes "Baby...."  
"Looks like only we both didn't getting married yet. When will we?" His deep husky voice makes her bite her lips.  
"Soon" she smiled "Finally I'll be your queen after I suffered for too long" Amelia brushed his cheek then poked his nose "Now I have a friend who I can share my ideas with, and a man who I let him feel me-"  
"You talk too much" then it interrupted with Virgil gave her kisses then moved down on her neck making her moaned while she tangled her fingers along his hair.  
Her legs wrapped around his hips for keeping them closer before she heard him commanded "On your hands and knees, process"  
Amelia obeyed, flipped to make her laid on her stomach, giggled lightly when she heard sound of belt unbuckled following with zip been pulled down "It seems I finally found out what's your favourite sex position...." she bite her lips then mewl "Meow~"  
Miroslav peeked his ear to the door from outside as he sighed " **Typical Virgil van Dijk. He can make clean sheets on pitch, but not on bed** "   
\----------------

That night, Ernst gathered all of his daughters and son-in-laws (only Virgil become their future son-in-law soon 😂) as well as Miroslav and Kyle-Ryll in living room "Recently Esmeralda came in and she just gave this" then he asked Yvonne as he pointed to the photo frame of Erik and his car, and Manchester City hoodie "She said you grabbed it when you were in Erik's house"  
"Yes. I actually came to visit Esmeralda but she wasn't at home. Then I sneaked up into Erik's bedroom when I found these" then Yvonne added "Daddy, he's the responsible one for the hit-and-run accident that makes Miroslav broke his leg"   
Kyle-Ryll shown them the CCTV picture of how the black Audi get hit by Erik's car that time.  
"That's it?" Ernst asked.  
"Actually, he also responsible on every evil pranks that he just made to all of us" Amelia said then she let the others to make explanation.  
Dejan took out the plastic wrap of the glue and receipt that he and Mo found at Ammar's bedroom "Ammar was the one planned to sabotage Karina with glue inside shampoo thing. We even heard he talked with someone that time about those pranks"  
"It was Erik came in!" Miroslav interrupted.  
"Because of it, I had a bad haircut" Karina sighed as Mo held her hand to soothe her down.  
Amelia took out a polaroid photo of bunches of plastic forks and box inside dump bin as she said "Talking about the forks inside Anfield stadium a few weeks ago, I found this not far from there"  
"Seriously?" Andy asked.  
"Yeah. If it wasn't Gini asked me and Virgil to come there, we never know about this prank" Amelia sighed then she shown a CD of CCTV footage. She played it in her laptop to play how Erik wore Manchester City hoodie switched off safety panels before he intruded the music studio "This same guy also sabotaged my music career by deleting all of my recorded songs and breaking my single discs. It was like he knows everything about us"  
"Daddy, remember when I told you about my academic transcript pointer changes that you almost scolded me about?" Yvonne asked as she shown the printed paper of browsing history of staff PC "Someone just intruded it with using unusual IP address to access on student portal"  
Then Marina shown them the fake college admission letter as she said "And someone also planned to make me unable to get into the law university by sending them this letter... and this!" She showed them the provocative picture of superimposed Marina being half naked making Mo quickly tilted his head aside as he whispered "God have mercy..."  
"And how about Mo Salah sex tape? Luckily I already asked Vincent to make report that it's actually a sabotage" Miroslav placed the report from his Interpol officer friend on table.  
"And.... the leaked YouTube video of Yolanda's homicide case" Kyle-Ryll sighed "Someone stole my folder then leaked it in Internet by using fake account"  
"And I already talked to Erik in Chatterz app with using Ammar's identity" Amelia shown them the screenshot of each conversation of them that time written....

( _Episode 15)_  
 _Guest: Hey what's up?_  
 _ekk222: Ammar, is that you?_  
 _Guest: Sorry. I forgot my password again 😛_  
 _ekk222: Oh.... but I need to confirm that it's really you, Ammar_  
 _ekk222: What's your mama's occupation?_  
 _Guest: My mama is CEO of F &A_  
 _ekk222: okay good boy!_  
 _ekk222: looks like you're not lying me_  
 _Guest: Why should I lie to you?_  
 _ekk222: okay one more question...._  
 _ekk222: You have a big secret...._  
 _ekk222: What's your favourite anime?_  
 _Guest: I like Doraemon tbh_  
 _ekk222: okay you're really Ammar!_  
 _ekk222: so what's your story?_  
 _Guest: Bad news for Karina: she might be ended up get bald_  
 _ekk222: oh poor girl_  
 _Guest: And for the forks in Anfield, it had been closed for three days. They played EFL final cup in Wembley and they won!_  
 _ekk222: They're super lucky_  
 _ekk222: Manchester City is better_  
 _ekk222: Citizens FTW!_  
 _ekk222: And whatcha think of Amelia Speichern single [Lift Me Up] when it aired in radio?_  
 _Guest: I think.... she's ordinary singer_  
 _ekk222: Fuck off_  
 _ekk222: that bitch is van Dick's gf_  
 _ekk222: I bet she's a gold digger as fuck_  
 _ekk222: And they have 2 kids who looked like his bitch!_  
 _ekk222: I bet she already crying like a baby_  
 _Guest: Yeah right_  
 _ekk222: And you know what I already hired someone to hack the college academic affair office to change academic transcript result_  
 _ekk222: And the worst thing is she might be get suspended_  
 _Guest: Oh boy..._  
 _ekk222: and for the Yt video about unraveled Interpol case...._  
 _ekk222: showing how stupid they are_  
 _Guest: so what's next?_  
 _ekk222: Let me send you the journal of mine_

That chat screenshot makes most of them laughed before Amelia shown the screenshot of Erik's prank to-do list.

_Karina's bad haircut (glue on shampoo) ✔_   
_Forks in Anfield stadium ✔_   
_Sabotage on Amelia Speichern single ✔_   
_Hacking academic affair office PC, changing transcript result ✔_   
_Stealing folder case from Interpol, make it viral in YouTube ✔_   
_A outrageous sex tape involving public figure_   
_A fake college application letter_

"Looks like we got enough evidence to bring both Erik and Ammar to imprisonment" Kyle-Ryll said "One case of hit-and-run accident. 4 cases involving intruding personal privacy belongings. Two cases of cyber crime. One case of vandalism. One case of murder attempt" then he gathered all of the evidences inside the bag "I'll bring these to local police and send them arrestment warrant"  
"Wait the second, I have one question for you, Virgil" Ernst asked "When are you and Amelia getting married?"  
It makes him blushed as he covered his face while Amelia answered "Next week. Make it simple then"  
\----------------

At midnight, outside 7 Eleven premise somewhere in Merseyside, Erik walked out from there with holding two cans of beer and fruit juice before both of them sat side by side, took a sip "You know what, I can't get back home for now. Police might be surrounded my house and rummaged over my stuffs"  
"Calm down. It won't be long" Ammar sighed until they both spotted a few police surrounded them.  
"Ammar Moukhsin and Erik Montague, you both have to follow us for further investigation about your criminal cases" one of the police said.

(Time skip)

A few hours later after some interrogation, Ammar and Erik found guilty by those crimes they've made and spent their time in lockup. They'll be taken to court by next few days to decide the punishment for them.  
"It's all your fault. I already told you, those pranks are awesome but you can't apply this in Liverpool" Ammar said.  
"It's just for fun, okay? I'm a Manchester City fan so who cares?" Erik asked "One more thing, did you chatted with me using guest profile since you said you forgot the password?"  
"Since when I talked to you in Chatterz app? You might be chatting with someone else who disguised as me" then Ammar shouted "You've just digging your own grave!"  
"And you also blaming on me for that? Ammar, enough for crazing on Karina. She already married with Mo Salah" Erik added.  
"Mo Salah stole Karina from me!" Ammar shouted.  
"He actually saved her from your greedy energy" Erik explained "Just move on, Ammar. She already live happily with him"

At the same time at Shanghai Nights night club, Amber slammed her hand on table as she scolded "This is a big trouble, Julian. Ariana had been caught up. Probably we have to change our operation module"  
"So are we going to move out from Liverpool?" Julian asked "Amelia and my kids are not been taken yet"  
"Forget them!" Amber said "Unless you prefer to act by your own"  
\-----------------

A week later....  
Amelia became the happiest woman in the world by marrying her prince charming, the greatest centre back of 21st century. She unable to stop curving smile, holding his hand once they were in aisle until having deep kisses when they're became official. For her, her love story was like fairytale princess with ultimate twist and it just upgraded her from prissy childish princess to ambitious mature queen.  
As both of them walked back to the mansion to meet the others, it shown all boys with suit with bow tie or ties, while the girls wore white wedding dress with different patterns. Miroslav and Ernst with wearing suits while Imogen with elegant red dress with handbag on her hand.  
Christoph and Anya ran toward Amelia in circles, extremely happy seeing their guardian with wedding dress before she kneed down to kiss each of their cheek.  
"From now on, you both can call me Mama" Amelia said "And Onkel Virgil is your Papa"  
"Really?" Christoph asked before he felt Virgil carried him up.  
"It is. We are both your guardians" he replied then those two make high five while Amelia carried Anya up then kissed her cheek.

"Looks like all of my daughters finally marrying good men..." Ernst said "My wife has something to show you"  
"We will make official tea ceremony for all of you" Imogen announced as she poured some tea into eight small cups "It symbolises respect for elderly since you're now building a family and for the boys, it's a warm welcome from us" All of them never experienced it like before, looking one another. Imogen handed each cup to them as they just took a sip of it without any questions until....  
"Wait the second. Is this like Chinese wedding tea ceremony? Why are we involved with it?" Amelia asked.  
"Actually, Vambürt family practising interracial marriage since 16th century" Ernst said "Like example, me of course. My wife, Imogen is actually Hong Kong Chinese"  
All of them shocked "No wonder she looked so different. I almost thought she's an Asian" Trent said.  
"So I'm right after all with serving the cordyceps soup..." Karina cupped her mouth.  
"Being part of Vambürt family means you have to learn toleration between all ethnicity. Im sorry on how I treat all of you since we have some cultural gap" Imogen said.  
"This is first time our next generation of Vambürt family has Muslim based descendants" Ernst said as he referred to Mo and Karina "Luckily we are good enough to have respect and tolerances to everyone's beliefs"

"And for the wedding gifts from both of us..." Ernst said as he and Imogen wanted to give their gifts, they preferred to give them once all of the girls getting married. They gathered in living room where the Vambürt elderly couples sat side by side. In clockwise direction, there were four couches where Mo with Karina, Trent with Marina, Andy with Yvonne, and Virgil with Amelia sat side by side as well. On the coffee table, it comes with eight gifts with different sizes, all of them wrapped in black wrapping paper with golden ribbon tied around it.

"Let's start it with.... Mohamed and Karina" Ernst grabbed a medium sized gift while Imogen held the long medium sized one to each of them. It had been labeled as [Mohamed Salah] and [Karina Salah]  
Karina opened the gift first as it revealed a box before she unrevealed it as a golden pocket watch. As she opened it, it has name carved [Ernst + Imogen]  
"The pocket watch is customised made. Your father gave me during our 5th wedding anniversary" Imogen said "We're planning to give this to our first daughter and now... yes, it is you" it makes Karina smiled as she thanked her for the gift.  
Mo carefully opened the present which it revealed thick leather brown journal makes he checked over pages but it was blank. But the cover has embroidered with Arabic font of his name.  
"This journal is like you, Mohamed. Every steps you taken will make you written down a new history. Everytime you found a new way to make a history, it will be written down as time passed, just like this journal" Ernst explained as the Egyptian smiled on the gift given.

"Next turn goes to.... Trent and Marina" Ernst and Imogen handed them each large cube and small cuboid gifts to them which they had been labeled as [Trent Alexander-Arnold] and [Marina Alexander-Arnold]  
Marina opened the gift as it revealed a box before unrevealing a pair of red shiny Prada high heels.  
"We bought this from Milan, specially for you" Imogen said as the Hispanic female kept smiling.  
Trent opened the present which it revealed the bronze replica of horse rider army with one front leg raised on air with holding flag. It has a fancy font written his full name on base.  
"It was supposed to be an old gift for someone who was my friend back in Singapore. He was a great man and always helped me when needed. I want to pay him something precious. Unfortunately.... he just died before I got this beautiful masterpiece completed" Ernst explained "And you reminded me of him" it makes the young male nodded lightly, appreciating the gift.

"Alright then.... these belongs to.... Andy and Yvonne" Ernst and Imogen handed them each small light and large heavy gifts which they're labeled as [Andrew Robertson] and [Yvonne Robertson]  
Yvonne carefully opened the present as it revealed a large-scaled box before she found a silver sword with dragon pattern carved on the handle.  
"A woman who looked beautiful outside with fearless heart. Just like you, Yvonne" Imogen said "You're the one who mostly protect us from danger so you're deserved for this one" it makes the tomboyish girl smiled.  
Andy opened the gift as it revealed a brown whiskey box makes he was in curious before he opened it to reveal.... a packet of fluffy marshmallows! He chuckled lightly on the gift given.  
"Typical Scottish lad: classic yet gentleman. That's what I saw in you, Andy" Ernst said "A tough guy with soft heart" he complimented which it makes the Scottish lad just smiled on it.

"And last but not least.... Virgil and Amelia" Ernst and Imogen handed them each large cuboid and small cube presents which they been labeled as [Virgil van Dijk] and [Amelia Speichern - van Dijk]  
Amelia opened the gifts despite she got the smallest present makes she worried of the content inside. It revealed a red apple kept inside glass case, rested on satin cushion.  
"That's not an ordinary apple. It's made by ruby" Imogen said "We travelled to Switzerland, your father bid on this ruby red apple with amount 90 million Swiss francs, and the money he bid on it had been contributed to charity organisation to help needed children worldwide" Amelia gasped of how expensive it was as Imogen added "Do you know the term [an apple to someone's eyes]? That fits on you. The perfect woman who deserved a true love"  
Virgil carefully revealed the large present which it was a tightly secured box with font craving of acronym of his full name. When he opened the box slowly, it revealed a branded telescope.  
"The prince and princess had been enthroned to the new king and queen. A man who has full of curiosity and leadership must need something to guide you finding the next adventure to face with" Ernst said "Both of you given responsibility to lead all of us" it makes him grinned bashfully on the compliment.

That's when the door knocked suddenly makes Miroslav opened it, revealing Kyle-Ryll held a folder from Interpol "Sorry for interrupting but I have something to tell you"  
Kyle-Ryll placed the folder on the table as he asked Amelia "Do you still remember the box of scissors with blood stains that you gave me?" Then she nodded "Ja I did"  
"Actually the scissors had been taken to forensic lab and it was a murdering weapon" Kyle-Ryll said makes her cupped her mouth "We already tested the blood's DNA as well as the fingerprint we found at the handle...." then he explained "Yvonne McGuire had been murdered by scissors in September 24 2000 in Granada Hotel of London. And the person who responsible murdering her was..." then he added "Paula Speichern"

Amelia gasped when she heard her biological mother had been mentioned. She couldn't believed her mother was a murderer.


	22. Episode 21

6months later.....

It was an awkward situations where four step daughters marrying multicultural men in same year. Just like the charms they're wearing, they're also giving luck to these players in their career.   
more trophies won as well as great achievements for their lovers, showing that the girls with secret charms actually brought them more than true love.

As a reward, Ernst planned a honeymoon for each of the pairings but the most worrying about it was the boy's international career. And finally.... the time is come. Ernst finally found a perfect date for them to bring them for honeymoon before the boys can face the preseason games. Even though just less than a week, but it's better to give them time to spend together after pressured with work. All of them gathered in busy Heathrow airport as they spotted Miroslav rushed over to them "What's the matter with you?" Imogen asked.  
"Sorry but I haven't experienced long flights after a decade. I ended up throwing up" Miroslav replied.  
"It seems you also ended up with morning sickness as well" Yvonne joked while Andy chuckled.  
Mo nudged his Croatian friend as he asked "Did you bring our document bag?"  
Dejan quickly checked around as he realised he forgot to bring the bag "I think I dropped it at living room" it makes everyone shocked.  
"You bloody hell! Our flight tickets and passports are there. Why did you leaved it behind?" Ernst scolded him.  
"Oh no.... our honeymoon time" Marina sighed as she leaned to Trent's shoulder.  
"Aww man!" Christoph sighed as he wanted to explore new place while Anya still focused to her doll.  
"You're so careless. Get back that bag right now!" Virgil shouted to Dejan.  
"Err guys?" Amelia asked suddenly as she adjusted the sling bag to her chest "Actually when I came back upstairs to claim my cosmetic bag, I noticed this bag dropped on living room"   
It makes everyone glanced to her as Karina said "Ami, you saved us! That bag has our flight tickets and passports"   
Amelia unzipped the sling bag as she handed each tickets and passports which all of them written Business Class flight from London to Dubai around 11:45am "Not too worry, not too sorry" she giggled.  
"Luckily you're here, Ami" Imogen smiled when she noticed Virgil kissed her as compliment for saving their day.  
"Err guys... why not we spent our time in airport lounge first?" Miroslav asked suddenly.

The holiday trip to Dubai for five days and four nights became part of unforgettable moments they had. Ernst and Imogen decided to spent their time alone having sightseeing around Dubai to get some memories from their happy times played back in mind. At the beach, Kyle-Ryll, Dejan and Gini played beach football while Christoph and Anya make sandcastles when Miroslav kept his eyes on them.  
But how about the others?   
They are in honeymoon time, separated ways.  
\------------

At private beach facing wide blue ocean, Marina rested on sandy beach with a straw hat covered her brown hair, she waited for Trent to come back with some stuffs for picnic. When he came back with holding a tray of dragon fruit, jerked beef and two glass of aphrodisiac wine, she chuckled lightly "Looks like we have kinda fancy date"  
"It is. Consider we're lucky then" he replied as he took a sip of wine while Marina took a bite of dragon fruit which the fresh cold fruit pulp took over her taste buds.  
Trent took a bite of jerked beef when he coughed since it's too spicy. Marina chuckled "Careful on what you eat"  
"But it's still tasty" he said then asked "And you look so happy since we're here, baby"  
"Of course I am since we're going to spend time together" Marina said "Back in my hometown, my mother and I used to have some walk around town since we barely have enough budget to travel outside. I wanted to have some holiday at Ibiza beach bit I realised that it's too quite expensive to stay there"  
"And now you have me and the dream holiday like you want" he said then kissed her cheek.

"And... I would like to have some swimming time" Marina requested as she get up, removing her straw hat following with floral tank top and tropical skirt to reveal her with matching red bikini. She rushed to the seashore, soaking her legs up to her knee before sinking down to make only her head on surface.   
Trent followed after as he swam to chase after her when he realised she went too far. Marina chuckled softly as she dived underwater. It makes him stopped as he looked around "Baby?" He called her "Marina? Where are you?"  
Marina popped up on surface behind him before she teasingly pulled his ear makes they both laughed as they splashed water each other.

When sun set to west, Marina and Trent rested side by side at seashore to watch the beauty of sunset while she held his hand then rested her head on his shoulder. As time passed, the orange sky turned into blue makes she hummed while looking to him.  
"T, can I ask you something... in case you didn't come checking on me when I lose Antonio, what actually happened to us?" Marina asked.  
"I don't know, baby. It's like there's nothing happened between us in case we never met" then he added "I think you're deserved to have a better life"  
"I think so" Marina smiled as she looked to him for a longer time, making her lips closer to his.  
"It's too early to call for a night" Trent said then gave her a light kiss while Marina brushed his cheek as they both laid side by side.   
Her eyes closed when she felt his lips pressed on her neck and collarbone, praying of some moans and chanting of his name. Her hand caressed his back when she felt her panties had been pulled down following with his dick pressed inside her causing her trying to not moan, her mouth opened wide but unable to voice out. But it wasn't her first anyway.  
"There's no one here but both of us" Trent said, kissing her lightly while slowly moving in her "Don't hold your voice"  
"Ah yes..." Marina gasped when she felt his slow thrusts in her, chuckled lightly "Trent.."  
Her voice went louder when his thrusts went faster, which it was an unbelievable experience that she had since she dated him. Her hands scratched his back while feeling every inch of him "Please... let me love you" she pleaded.  
It makes Trent chuckled as he rested on sand while Marina straddled on him. Smirking lightly, she started to bounce back and forth and pressed her hands on his chest, feeling his dick thrusted deep in her. She curved light smile while her brown hair waved following breeze "This is so amazing, baby..." he responded following with light groans, making her giggled.  
\-----------

Meanwhile at the mountain resort facing the beach, Karina smiled as she felt cold breeze chilled her skin and heart then glanced to Mo with reading a book in Arabic "What's that, sevgilim?"  
"It's a novel that I just bought at airport" he replied "It's originally in Indonesian but they have Arabic translation version of it"  
"Can you tell me what is the novel about?" Karina asked.  
Then the Egyptian explained "It's about an Indonesian man who worked as street food seller in Middle East countries. He wanted to get married but the problem was he always have bad luck on finding his soulmate. He had crush on one woman back from his hometown but she already accepted someone's proposal for marriage"  
"That would be hard. Is he met his true love in the end?" Karina asked again.  
"I'm reading up to middle scene of it so far so we don't know how it ended" Mo replied "But I'm sure he will have his soulmate in the end of story"  
"Same like both of us" Karina smiled as she grabbed his hand "I'm also like reading novel but I prefer tragic ending instead of happy ending. Sometimes, good stories not necessarily ended with happiness"   
He smiled back "You're right"  
" true love doesn't mean it ended with happily married someone you love" then Karina added "There are some novels ended up with two lovers who unable to live together by their conflicts died together before they had their moment again"  
It makes him smiled again as he closed the novel "It's getting colder outside. Shall we both get back to our room and have some prayer now?"  
"Lead me the way, sevgilim" she winked.

After they both prayed together inside their hotel room, both of them had their dinner which they're simple meals with warm drinks. Karina took a sip of hot chocolate as she still bring awkward to have dinner together with him even it's over six months passed.  
"Is everything okay?" Mo asked worryingly.  
"Not too much. I'm just wondering something. Just in case I can't give you children, do you still loving me?" Karina asked.  
"Everything is the best plan Allah decides for us. In case we both doesn't have kids, I'm still grateful for having you" he replied.  
It gave Karina relief smile as she had a bite of dessert, trying to not make any noise and looking down to the table "Just remember one thing: no matter who you are, and what happened to you ahead, you're still my husband. I'll follow wherever you go" it makes Mo kept grinning widely, chuckled on her words.

As time passed, Karina sat at the edge on bed with her hands placed on her lap before she felt her husband sat next to her. She whispered "Sorry, I'm just being too nervous"  
"There's no need for that" Mo chuckled as he brushed his hands "No pressure.... no pressure"  
"I don't like to ask you this question. But what if we both didn't get married? I mean, if Miro and Dejan didn't came to call off the wedding" Karina asked.  
Mo shushed as he poked her cheek "Don't ask like that. This is what Allah destined the best for us"  
Karina smiled while looking back to him "I feel like it's our first time everytime we both sat side by side like this"  
She felt his fingers brushed along her head making her looking down to her lap, following with a kiss on her forehead. She looked back to him with smile while brushing along his arms "Let me show what I can do for you, sevgilim" it makes him grinned bashfully "Come on... it's not our first time anyway" she added.  
"What's that?" Mo asked as he pointed to the window makes Karina looked over there "Eh?" Then he started teasing her by tickling her making her laughed, rested on bed along with him.  
\----------------

Meanwhile, Yvonne gasped in awe as she looked around the colorful room with neon lights all over the walls. Andy followed after her then grabbed her hand when they heard the music played from speaker.   
"Wanna have some dance?" Yvonne winked.  
"Aye but I'm not a good dancer anyway" Andy replied.  
"I can teach you" she whispered to his ear, started leading him for dancing, trying to not step on his shoes. Her mind went blank but having a private moment with him. When she noticed he able to read the steps, they both had their dancing together and laughed after feeling exhausted by their moves.

They both headed to the small kitchen as Yvonne sat on kitchen table, grabbed a few cake pops as she asked "Hey Andy. I just wondering... if we both never met, what will happening to me?"  
"Well..." Andy silenced then shrugged "We both never getting married and... I don't know" he chuckled.  
Yvonne hummed before she bite a pocky stick before she winked to him. It makes him bite the other side as they both started biting every inch of pocky stick until the end. When Andy tried to get his last bite, Yvonne pushed her lips to his, cupping his cheeks while wrapping her legs around his waist. When the kiss broken, she kissed his forehead then felt his hands stroked underneath her shirt she was wearing, biting her lips then lose her control to moan.   
Yvonne looked down when she felt her trousers been pulled down, making her jumped down to remove them down to the floor. Leaving her with only shirt and panties, she bite her lips then removed every inch of his outfits to leave him naked. Chuckling deeply on how cute he was when he ended up embarrassed, she sat on kitchen table then laid down with spreading her legs wide for him "Come on babe..." then she moaned loudly, closing her eyes when she felt his dick entered inside her "Fuck! Andy...." she gasped, gripping his shoulders when she felt him pounded in her slowly, making her drown in pleasure they've just made.  
When she felt his thrusts went faster like he really used to be, her voice went louder and started begging him "I know you really like my pussy, Andy. Show me how great you are"   
It makes him grinned lightly while fulfilling her demands by fastening his thrusts while looking to her eyes "I'll make a womanly side of you" even it makes Yvonne smiled on his compliment.  
\---------------

Meanwhile, Amelia sighed as she rested on private yacht as she spun around and sang "See the line where the sky meets the sea, it calls me... and no one knows how far it goes... if the wind in my sail on the sea stays behind me... one day I'll know how far I'll go..." She felt her blonde hair waved along the breeze as she finally felt a freedom and adventure just like she wanted.  
"Having fun yet?" Virgil asked suddenly as he walked toward her making her turned to him.  
"Ja, it's really awesome" Amelia circled her arms around his neck "We are like the king and queen. And now we're finding a new territory" it makes him chuckled lightly.  
"Check over the map and tell me where are the exact coordination. We will arrive in treasure island in next few hours" Virgil commanded makes Amelia make a salute "Aye aye captain!"   
Then she snapped "Hey, we're not pirates" she pouted makes he laughed "But who cares? We are really having fun now" she added then huffed when she waved her hand to cool her down "It's getting hot here"   
The Dutch giant smirked as he removed his shirt off, throwing it on floor "Strip for me"  
Amelia raised her eyebrows, then obeyed as she removed her white dress to reveal her wearing pair of pink bikini. She noticed him licked his lips, showing how sexy she was with any attires on.  
"A queen only revealed her body for this king" Amelia smirked as she asked "When are we getting some bath time?"  
"We can't. There's too much jellyfishes here" he said "But we can have picnic"  
"Not bad for only two of us in this yacht" Amelia winked then she went upstairs to the crow nest, then Virgil followed after her.

It revealed a few fruit cuts with wine served on it. The sky turned into orange as she leaned to the pole "That's so perfect"  
"Indeed" he sat next to her then grabbed some mango slices before Amelia snatched it to have a bite. Some mango juices flowing down to her neck then her torso. Virgil kept glaring to her curves then asked her "Do you have anything to share with me?"  
"Yup. I wish... we both live in private island once you retire from football career. Maybe we can bring Christoph and Anya too, and some kids of ours if we have" then she described how it looked like "The fortress are like how you defend. Made by sacks of sands and sorted layer by layer around the house. There's a fire torch as well so we can see what happens outside at night. No one can reach the hardness of the fortress we made. The garden.... is like how I imagined. Some veggies at backyard, flowers planted around the house. I wish it was tulips but it never happened. Even we also keep some... chicken so we can have fresh eggs daily" she laughed before added "And for the house... I can imagine how our bedroom looked like. A wind chime by the window. Bedsheets made by silk. We are supposed to wake up few hours ago but... it's hard"  
She paused when Virgil kissed her neck, making her leaned to the pole as she moaned softly, her hand played with his hair. She really loved the way he kissed her body, it was like he worship her as the goddess. Her eyes closed when she felt his fingers slipped underneath her panties then penetrated deep inside her, making her moaned again when he moved his fingers faster in her "Virgil..."  
Then she felt his fingers been pulled out leaving her emptiness, biting her lips before trying to climb down carefully to the dock. She noticed too much of their garments scattered around including her small green-white socks. She leaned over to the side of the yacht on her knees while watching sunset without realising a hard slap at her bum makes her groaned. She knew it was Virgil came over from behind, groping her bum cheeks before she felt his dick penetrated deep in her. It was a sensational moment when she moaned by feeling his thrusts and watching the sunset at same time. Biting her lips, she tried to catch her breathe as the thrusts went harder, feeling the yacht slowly motioned along wave "The world is ours. Show me that you're the king here-" she smirked then snapped by feeling Virgil gripped her long blonde hair, pulling them backward making her glanced to him with mercifully eyes.  
He leaned down, pressing his chest to her back and kissed her delicately, totally compared to his harsh thrusts. His hand explored to her breast to knead them while the other grabbed her hips for support. She kissed back, then looking back to the sunset landscape as she groaned "Fuck yes, Virgil. Make me a good queen..." she smirked evilly while trying to not moan but unable to hold back.

Once they've done with their fucking time, Amelia leaned to the window inside the yacht looking to full moon. Virgil walked closer to her as he asked "What's the matter, Ami?"  
"Babe... what if you didn't save me?" Amelia asked "I mean, you found me when I was in big trouble with Julian, he caught me and you were not there to save me"  
"It's already passed, my queen. No need to think of that" Virgil convinced her as he kissed her "It's good thing you're here with me"  
Amelia giggled then she looked over the cabinet with wine bottles inside, a comfy bed and a large table with some books "I have much ideas in my mind...." then she brushed her fingers to his chest "I think we've just missed something... a dessert" She chuckled as she kissed his chest while caressing his arms then moved south to his abs. As she rested on her knees while touching a hard bulge underneath his boxers, she looked up as she seduced "This queen want to please your gorgeous cock..." she chuckled softly, pulling down his boxers to expose his dick to her sight while feeling his fingers played with her locks.   
Amelia started her move by stroking along his length before kissing his tip and licking every inch of it. She put his entire dick into her mouth, looking up and bobbing her head back and forth, feeling gagged by his tip at her throat but she didn't care. She loved hearing his groan of pleasure that she created for him.  
\----------------

Meanwhile what happened to the bad guys since last six months?

  
Nobody know where Amber disappeared to since she and Julian split up to their own ways. Her Shanghai Nights club already shut down and probably moved somewhere.

  
Julian who still stressed out with no financial support from his crime activity, decided to head up to one hidden club at dark street of Merseyside, finding some dangerous criminals hang out with beers and playing cards. He smirked as he asked "Hey mate" it makes everyone glanced to him "Calm down everyone. Looks like we are going to make a deal" then he added "Collaborate together to take over the country. You want money, woman or anything... name it!" Then everyone cheered happily to him.

  
At the same time, Erik and Ammar had been sentenced to imprisonment for 30 years by mich crime cases they've just done. Even they're also been banned from entering Anfield stadium for a whole life by the vandalism they've made last season. In other case for Ariana, she had been imprisoned for 15 years for involving in human trafficking syndicate. She really suffered to meet her children and avenged to Amelia at same time.

  
Paula Speichern had been admitted to psychiatric hospital by her mental illness getting worst day by day. They found her sold some fruits on bus stop and behaving weirdly to everyone. Vincent just checked over Paula's psychiatrical data from one hospital in Paris that she diagnosed with bipolar disorder. The heartbreak by two men that just dumped her and Ariel's death caused her suffered and took over her rationality. Deep inside her heart, Paula missed to see Amelia again, but she still trapped in her anger with her, laughed to herself as she roamed around her cell.  
\---------------

The honeymoon and break time was over, which it means everyone returned to their routine. The boys started getting back to training in Melwood following with preseason games in America. Yvonne and Marina headed back to art and law university respectively. Karina returned to her job as veterinarian while Amelia started making online business.

  
Miroslav had been promoted as editor so his responsibility went bigger as usual. But he tried his best to make sure no one talked about his sisters and brother-in-laws. Christoph and Anya experienced their awesome first day in school but.... some of them started discriminate them because they're criminal's children.

  
Ernst and Imogen were still a happy couple, but they went little lonely since the girls just moved following their husband's and only make visit when they're away for preseason trip or championship league game or international break. Only Miroslav still stayed there with them.

  
Kyle-Ryll and Vincent were in same unit in Interpol United Kingdom, getting some mission when Julian Neumann just hired some criminals to gather as gangs to make havocs around United Kingdom. They robbed rich people's houses, vandalised public properties, even attempting molesting women when they had a chance. But they know only one thing, they have a base in abandoned warehouse in Liverpool but they're so hidden. And they need to make an undercover.

That evening, Karina drove the car as Marina, Amelia and Yvonne were inside as well to fetch Christoph and Anya from school. They had some girl's talk while waiting for them "Since our boys traveled to America, what if we visited mama and papa? They might be missing us" Marina asked.  
"I wanted to but I have to ask permission from Salah. Just the timezone worrying me to call him in right time" Karina replied.  
"Just text him" Yvonne said as she munched chewing gum while thinking of her current art assignment that she needed to do and finding the materials of it "Girls, can we stop by stationary shop soon? I need to buy some acrylic paints"  
"And how about living with Trent's family so far, Mar?" Karina asked.  
"They're nice with me" Marina smiled "Just I'm having some tease brother-in-laws"  
Amelia kept playing with her phone to check any current orders from her customer makes Marina asked "What are you doing?"  
"Checking my client's orders. They're lately pre-ordering some autumn themed cookies that I'm going to promote next month" Amelia replied.  
"That's so fast. You're just marrying Virgil and you're making online business?" Yvonne asked.  
"Guys, I'm marrying him only for his love he gave me. I don't need his money. I can make in my own" Amelia sighed.

Then all of them glanced to Christoph and Anya were in casual outfit with carrying each blue and pink bag pack walked out from school building, reaching closer to the gate. All of the girls emerged from vehicle to give signal that they're just coming until they spotted someone else stood by the gate like waiting for someone. Amelia started getting scared by looking how he glared to each kids.  
"Mama!" Christoph and Anya hugged Amelia's legs before she guided them to get inside the backseat before she heard the male's voice  
"I want my kids back" Julian said to her other sisters makes Yvonne shouted "You just make trouble on us before and you're trying to meet the kids instead? Get lost!"  
Amelia quickly leaned against the car door while the kids peeked over the window and quickly hiding under seat when they just saw their real father outside.  
"I jist want to see them. I missed them already" Julian said "Ariana is still in prison and they might be missed her"  
"No more. They're already have their better parents. Enough for them to live with the criminals like you before. They already suffered" Marina added angrily.  
"One more thing..." then Julian asked "Princess Amelia, where's the prince charming you're adoring for? Did you just broke up with him?"  
It makes Amelia silenced as she glanced to somewhere else while Karina interrupted "Neither of your business!"  
Then all of the girls quickly merged inside the car before leaving the area while Julian observed them from far with evil smirk.

The car arrived at the mansion as it stopped at front yard, all of them emerged from vehicle as the kids rushed to the main door when it opened wide by Miroslav.  
"Hey girls!" Miroslav surprised when the kids ran past him before he added "Come here. Mama has something to show you"  
"What for, Miro?" Yvonne sighed.  
"Come on...." Miroslav groaned as he walked inside. It makes the girls quickly went in as they were in curious what was the plan their stepmother arranged for them.


	23. Episode 22

Meanwhile, Kyle-Ryll and Vincent were inside their car as they checked over the office studio labeled [Neumann Studios] which it brought them suspicion since it had been opened. People thought it was an ordinary studio but nobody know there's a hell inside for those who never joined them.

"I heard that those who want to enter this studio must apply for membership, and they have to stay loyal to their leader" Vincent said.  
"Seriously? Is it sort of gangsterism?" Kyle-Ryll asked.  
"Probably" then Vincent added "And one more thing..." he watched one man who had been punched badly been dragged out from the studio before get kicked in ass "Those who ever tried to call police when they found the truth of this place, they'll be punished by death"  
"So you want both of us pretended to join them?" Kyle-Ryll asked.  
"We're just going to make undercover. Don't be a chicken" Vincent sighed "This is the only way we can capture Julian Neumann"  
Kyle-Ryll huffed "Fine!"  
\------------

Back in the mansion, the girls stepped to dining room as they spotted Imogen served a hot pot of steamboat as she called "Girls, this is our time to have some ladies dinner. Hope you love it"  
"Mama, you look so hardworking to prepare this for us" Marina hugged her then kissed her cheek "Is there something special here?"  
"Today is 31st year of our wedding anniversary. We are just waiting for your Papa to come back soon" Imogen replied.  
"Congrats Mama!" Karina cuddled her, smiled lightly.  
That's when the black Audi came in where the chauffeur helped Ernst to emerge from the vehicle to sit on his electric wheelchair. He held a bouquet of sunflowers and a small present as he moved the controller to get inside house.  
Yvonne and Amelia rushed there as they cuddled their father "Papa, mama just make a surprise dinner for us" the blonde German said.  
"Really, black forest cake? I'm sure she make a greatest steamboat dinner that we ever had" Ernst chuckled.  
"Of course, daddy. Too bad your son-in-laws are away in America" then Yvonne sighed "I missed my Andy"  
"Don't you ever think I'm also missed my king?" Amelia giggled as all of them walked to dining room.  
"Enough quarrelling, girls. Now it's time for all of us to have this awesome dinner here" Imogen called them as everyone gathered in their seat, with the stepmother sat next to her husband and served some soup for him. Miroslav claimed his first noodle and prawn as he took a time to taste it which it's spicy but delicious just like what his mother prepared for him long time ago.  
"Girls, you must be wondering how your father and I met" Imogen said "Do you wanna know how it happened?"  
"Yeah!" The girls replied excitedly.  
"I don't need to" Miroslav said bitterly when he heard her question.  
They silenced for a while before Ernst said "Long time ago in Hong Kong, there's a girl who came from broken family named Chen Zi Yi, she only lived with her mother in Kowloon since her father died of...." he glanced to his wife sympathetically then continued "Overdosed on drugs. Which this is why she was kinda triggered with this thing nowadays" he referred when Amelia had been framed by Ariana which it caused misunderstanding.  
"Luckily she and her mother worked hard to survive, until she continued her studies in America in accountancy. And then she returned to Hong Kong when she get internship with Vambürt Industries as junior accountant" Ernst added.  
"So is it like employer and employee relationship?" Marina asked.  
"We were just colleague that time. Ernst was having practical as marketing consultant when he's working with his father. That's when we both always met in meeting time makes he started to know me" Imogen said.  
"Just keep in mind that we were in different department. And our age gap was quite large. I'm nine years older than her" Ernst added.  
"And then we both were going to get married after three years we dated. However, when my mother found out about us..." Imogen said as she wanted to share her sad love story.

* _Flashback start*_  
 _"I won't allow you to marry him, Zi Yi! He's too old for you" her mother scolded her._  
 _"Mother, he's the only one who really cares about me. He won't ignored me like how father used to be" she replied._  
 _"Don't ever mention of that man! All men are not to be trusted!!"_  
 _"Ma'am, I really in love with her, and so she is. I will make you both the happiest woman alive and-" Ernst tried to convince her mother but...._  
 _"I don't care!" Then Imogen's mother warned to her daughter "Either break off with him... or just marry him but don't ever remember me!"_  
 _*Flashback end*_

"Since the, we both moved to United Kingdom and getting married. Chen Zi Yi changed her name to Imogen Chen Vambürt for official purpose" Ernst said which it makes everyone silenced.  
"And did you both live happily?" Karina asked.  
"We were, although we didn't have children, but I still appreciate her since she's the only woman who knows everything about me" Ernst replied.

* _Flashback start*_  
 _5 years marriage...._  
 _Ernst opened the door as he stepped inside when he spotted Imogen sat on couch facing window. It was raining outside. He circled his arms around her from behind, kissing her head._  
 _"Baby?" Imogen asked as she looked up to him "I'm sorry...." she apologised as she sobbed._  
 _"It's fine. We already tried our best" Ernst said as he handed her the pocket watch. As she opened it, revealing their name carved on the other side "I know you're imperfect. But I'm here to make your life perfect like you want"_  
 _Imogen said in her cries "I'm actually barren._  
 _I can't give you children. Do you still accept me as I am?"_  
 _"I still love you, Imogen. All I need is your heart" he kissed her forehead as he held her hands "It's fine for me..."_  
 _*Flashback end*_

"But how did you both meet Miroslav?" Yvonne asked as she munched some mushroom "Because you said you don't have children"

* _Flashback start*_  
 _A year later, Frankfurt, West Germany_  
 _Ernst and Imogen stayed in Frankfurt for two weeks for business purposes, they stayed in two storey rented house to ease their work until one night, the door knocked aloud. Imogen opened it in curious as it revealed a woman aged late 30s carrying three months old son._  
 _"Ma'am, I'm sorry but I need someone's help and it's urgent. Can you let me in?" She asked before Imogen let her in._  
 _Ernst served her warm tea then sat next to Imogen as he asked "What's the matter?"_  
 _"My husband at Soviet Union had been accused of murder and he had been imprisoned. I wanted to visit him but I can't bring my son along" the woman replied "I need someone to take care of him since I don't have anyone else in this world. Just in case I don't come back after that, you can keep him as your own child"_  
 _It makes Imogen and Ernst looked each other since they felt pity on that woman and wanted to help her as they could._  
 _\----------_  
 _"Imogen sat on couch as she carried the crying Miroslav. She has no idea of how to calm him down. Ernst said "Try to feed him. Maybe he's hungry..."_  
 _"I already gave him warm milk but he didn't want to. Even he also doesn't need to change diapers" Imogen said worryingly as Miroslav kept crying._  
 _"I think he's missing his mother" Ernst said "Try to sing something to calm him down"_  
 _Imogen glanced to the baby as she brushed his thin blonde hair then sang "🎶I gave my love a story with no end.... I gave my love baby with no crying...."_  
 _Her melodious voice makes Miroslav stopped crying, glaring up to her as he focused to listen to her song, then he slowly asleep after a few minutes._  
 _Imogen smiled in relief when Miroslav finally asleep as she kissed his head. Ernst leaned to couch as he whispered "Miroslav Rolovski is his name. From now on, he's the only one child we loved"_  
 _*Flashback end*_

Miroslav silenced as he remembered the song Imogen sang to him which it makes he almost cried since he forgot of his real mother since then.  
"Since then we take care of Miroslav like our own child, live in this mansion like other family. But..." Ernst added "Good thing always not last forever"

* _Flashback start*_  
 _10 years later...._  
 _Imogen was at mini library as she sorted some books to read on shelves until she accidentally dropped one book on floor. She picked it up then checked each pages which it's Ernst's journal from his past time. However, all of them written in German makes she didn't understand it until.... she found four different photos of younger him with different woman that he used to slept with: Yasmin, Paula, Regina and Yolanda. Her patience boiled to the max since she is really faithfully loving him but in ended up finding out that he used to have different woman before her._  
 _She started packing up her clothes inside bag while Miroslav, 10 year old boy rushed upstairs with carrying backpack with holding a paper of this drawing as he asked "Mama, where are you going?"_  
 _Imogen silenced as she locked her suitcase then she carried it, walking toward him then kneed down "Miro, I'm going back home. Listen to your father"_  
 _"Mama, where are you going? I wanna come with you" Miroslav pleaded, chasing after his mother downstairs as he shouted "Mama!!"_  
 _Ernst at the same time heard his son's shout makes he rushed downstairs "Imogen, wait! Where are you going?"_  
 _"I'm going back home, Ernst. It seems you already betrayed the love I gave you" Imogen replied coldly as she continued heading to main door. Ernst tried to reach after her but it ended up with falling down along the staircase to ground floor makes Miroslav cried as he reached to unconsciously father "Papa, wake up!"_  
 _Imogen just ignored her son's voice as she leaved the mansion, walking through the opened gate. Miroslav unable to hold his tears, looking to main door "Mama, come back..." he cried._  
 _*Flashback end*_

Miroslav gritted his teeth as he remembered the moment his mother leaved him, while his father ended up paralysed by the downfall after that and depends on wheelchair to move around.  
"When I just arrived at Hong Kong, I found out that my mother just passed away a few years ago. I decided to stay at her house, grieving for a long time since I just make a mistake. I really loved your father but we didn't have her blessing" Imogen said.  
"Enough for that. It already passed. Let her rest in peace" Ernst sighed.  
Amelia gasped as she remembered her 'mother' words when she get chased out from house a couple months ago.  
"As long as you still committing relationship with that footballer, you're not safe, Amelia"  
Then she said "Mama.... I'm scared. My mother didn't bless my relationship with Virgil"  
Imogen silenced before she said "No wonder you ended up getting in trouble before you able to marry him. Every mother's word is a curse once she lose her patience" then she added "It's better if you ask forgiveness from her. Maybe she will accept you"  
"But we never met since then. What should I do?" Amelia asked "And what makes me shocked is... we found out that she was a murderer...." she noticed Yvonne gritted her teeth when she remembered Kyle's words that her mother had been murdered by Paula when she was a baby.  
"Just find her. No matter what" Imogen said coldly.  
"Everyone, enough for this sorrowful story. How about we have some meal and get some cheering topics instead?" Miroslav interrupted.  
\--------------

After dinner time, Miroslav guided the girls to theatre room as he grabbed the remote "Papa just downloaded LFC TV channel for us so we can see any updates of your hubbies" then he pressed okay button as everyone sat side by side to watch [Inside Training] videos following with some preseason trip and games.  
Marina smiled lightly when she watched how hardworking Trent was on pitch when he obeyed in every training given. Yvonne grinned wide as she watched how adorable Andy talked to his allies especially James, hearing some tease and jokes makes she laughed. Karina silenced as she glanced every scene involving Mo and Dejan together no matter what they were doing until she squealed when she watched the scene of her husband ended up getting sprayed with iced water by his Croatian friend. Amelia sighed in relief when she kept glaring to Virgil getting his training, his deep voice during interview makes she bite her lips like missing him for years.  
When they've just finished watching all videos, Marina asked "When will they come back to Liverpool?"  
"Next two days?" Yvonne replied "The premiere league started next week, but they have to play in Community Shield"  
"After then they have to travel to Turkey for Super League in next few days" Amelia sighed "I hope they're fine"  
"That's the price for marrying a sportsman. It's like marrying a soldier, you have to learn to be patient and faithful on him when you're apart for couple days or weeks" Marina said.  
"But soldiers mostly away for few months or years. At least, ours are better" Karina said.  
"But once they're retired, they'll be legend and they'll have more time with us right?" Amelia asked before everyone silenced.  
"Maybe" Yvonne replied.  
\--------------

Two days later....  
Since it was weekend, all of the girls dressed up inside same bedroom since they're going to have a date with their husbands after been away for almost a month for preseason games. Karina dressed with modest purple robe and hijab covered her head while Marina with red blouse with black jacket and knee-length skirt. Yvonne wore plain black shirt with denim jacket and jeans. Amelia turned around as she tied her hair in ponytail, wearing light blue blouse and indigo blue long skirt.  
"You think where are our hubbies gonna bring us to?" Karina asked.  
"I don't know. It might be a surprise" Yvonne replied, shrugged lightly.  
Then they heard the door knock before Miroslav opened it "Where are you girls going?"  
"Having a date of course!" Marina replied.   
Miroslav sighed "What are you guys thinking about? They've just arrived at airport. BUT they have some press conference and club photoshoots first. They'll come back home at night"  
"What??" All girls shocked on his statement, Yvonne laid in bed as she found out a disappointing news which their effort to dress up only not worth it.  
\---------------  
Meanwhile in Neumann Studios, Kyle-Ryll walked inside as he get his disguise as normal crook to ease him to find out the secret behind the studio that founded by the wanted criminal, Julian. When the receptionist welcomed him, he asked for member registration before the form is given and he took time to fill them correctly. He had to use his alias name to cover his identity until the door opened revealing Julian's right hand man came in.  
Kyle-Ryll stood up as he handed him the form before the right hand man instructed "Follow me"  
Then they both walked inside office where Julian played snooker with his other crime partners as the right hand man said "Boss, we have a new member here. He wants to talk with you"  
"Great. Josef, don't forget to call Gabriel. We have new target on our 'client' " Julian commanded as Kyle-Ryll secretly heard the conversation to figure out their suspicious activity.  
\-------------

Meanwhile in Vambürt Industries base in London, Ernst was talking to one young man who he elected him as his consultant in his office. He noticed his consultant was talking to someone for a few minutes on phone before he hung up.  
"Back to the topic, Gabriel. Actually what are you suggesting about for our next marketing project?" Ernst asked.  
"Actually I have an idea but this must be involving your daughters" Gabriel suggested "We just found out that you have four daughters. They're not just beautiful, they're intelligent and charismatic"   
"Yes I won't deny how beautiful they are but..." Ernst said.  
"But what, sir?" Then Gabriel snapped "They're already married? To those footballers?" Then Ernst nodded lightly.  
"Oh no.... Ernst, can you imagine something. Their weekly salary are maximum 200k per week. While yours are around almost a billion pound a week...." Gabriel tsk'ed "These girls here have important marketing value to promote your company somehow. But their value are going down if they're marrying dumb men-"  
"My son-in-laws are not dumb!" Ernst punched his fist on table angrily until some coffee from mug splashed up on air then he adjusted his glasses "Forget it. You can give me any ideas but you can't involve my daughters about this"  
"But sir...." Gabriel silenced for a while as he huffed deeply then he get up as he said "Alright. I can prove you if they're dumb or what. But you have to follow my steps"  
Ernst ended up confused with having such weird consultant like Gabriel but he had no choice "Spill it"  
"Alright. First of all, talk to your daughters that they have to convince their husbands to meet you. Then we both have to ask them to sign agreement-" Gabriel said.  
"What agreement?" Ernst asked before Gabriel whispered something to his ear.  
"Seriously?" Ernst raised his eyebrows on the agreement terms.  
Gabriel make thumb up as he added "Indeed. They're tied in our agreement even though they're officially your son-in-laws. In case they broke the agreement, they have to sign divorce letter and...." he make bang sound with his hand motioned of gun shots "Their properties are belong to yours instead. Your daughters become a rich widow and they can marry suitable rich men. And we will get 75-25 commission based on what we've planned"  
"This is such a nonsense suggestion, Gabriel. I don't want to take any single cent of my son-in-law's money by your stupid deals!" Ernst shouted.  
\------------------

Meanwhile in one psychiatric hospital somewhere in United Kingdom, Vincent checked over the folder of name Paula Speichern as he jotted down some information inside his journal when he remembered the last conversation with Kyle-Ryll a few months ago.

* _Flashback start*_  
 _"You said that Paula Speichern is the responsible one for murdering Yolanda McGuire?" Vincent asked then he added "Now where's she?"_  
 _"She's now admitted in psychiatric hospital. They found her behaving weirdly and potentially harming civilians" Kyle-Ryll sighed as he read her medical record from one hospital in Paris "Unfortunately, we can't arrest her since she's diagnosed mentally ill with bipolar disorder. That's the possibility she murdered the victim without realising the consequences of this action and-"_  
 _*Flashback end*_

Vincent snapped back to reality when he heard the noise of broken plate makes he rushed outside from doctor's office before he noticed Paula had been arrested by some nurses for misbehaving. She usually behaving like normal woman. Until she suddenly remembered of Amelia, her daughter that she dumped away makes she started to blame on her for what happened to her currently. Even she also blaming on the man who became Amelia's husband for the same cause.  
"You've just soiled my daughter. Where's Amelia? Where's Amelia?!" Paula shouted as she struggled from the nurse's grip when she looked over Vincent with his hoodie and face mask down. He just realised that he looked like Virgil which it caused her misbehaving suddenly. He just silenced, trying to not say anything.  
"How dare you hiding Amelia from me? I want to meet her! I want to meet her!!" Paula shouted again as one of the doctor took out a syringe then carefully injected on her arm while Vincent quickly leaving the ward since he worried of being harmed by that patient.  
\-----------

Back to the mansion at night....  
The girls slept inside each of their bedroom since it's reaching late night and their husbands still not coming home yet.   
The main door opened in slow creak as the four boys quickly went inside then locked the door behind them.  
"Looks like you're home at last" Miroslav interrupted makes those four boys startled by it.  
"You scared us, Miro. What are you doing here this late?" Trent asked.  
"I'm keeping eyes on your girls while you're away. This morning, I noticed they already dressed up since they can't wait to date with you guys until I informed them that you have press conference and photoshoots based from what I got from official club Twitter" Miroslav replied. It makes all of them face palmed on the statement.  
"We never meant to not inform them about that" Andy added.  
"Cut!" Then Miroslav make a hand signal of [Get back inside your girl's bedroom!]   
"What do you want to say?" Mo asked in confusion before Virgil grabbed his bag as he replied to them "We have to get upstairs to their room now"   
It makes those four quickly went upstairs without seeking over Ernst and Imogen talked about something in guest meeting room with a cup of hot cocoa on table.

"This is getting worst, Ernst. Your consultant is such a troublesome. You can't simply trust on him" Imogen advised as she took a sip of tea.  
"I know but he's so desperate. He still want me to follow his plan" Ernst replied "I can't fire him since he's still under contract for two years, as long as he didn't get any disciplinary action"  
"Bit making deals that involving our daughters and son-in-laws is not a good thing. He must be has a hidden agenda behind it" Imogen added.

Inside Marina's bedroom, when she heard the door opened, she quickly get up and asked Miro, is that you?"  
Trent switched on the light "Surprise!" Which it makes she quickly get off the bed then hugged him and giving him a deep kiss.  
"Mi amore, I really missed you" Marina whispered as she brushed his hair then playfully nibbled his ear. She felt his arms snaked around her back then her back suddenly pressed against wall. Chuckling lightly, she kissed him again before noticing the lamp switched off again. She teasingly pinched his arm "Trent!"  
He chuckled lightly "Sorry..." he smiled underneath the darkness then kissed her nose then down to her lips again.

Means in Yvonne's bedroom, the slow creak of the door makes she sat up as she shouted "Get out, creep!"  
Andy waved his hands up as he said "Babe?"   
It makes her raised her eyebrows then laughed "Sorry sorry.... I was joking" she smiled when he rested on bed as well to get some kiss "How's your flight?"  
"Just a normal flight with some laughs and stuffs" he replied as he rested his hands on his chin "But I missed you even more"  
Yvonne laughed then kissed his forehead then rested on bed next to him. She caressed his cheek before she slowly asleep, leaning to his shoulder.

In Karina's bedroom, the door knocked as she get off the bed and get towel wrapped around her head. She switched on the cooler, prepared with thick blanket and... long rattan stick to put on her bed before opened the door revealing Mo stood by the door "Get in quick"  
He went inside, dragging his bag in then locked the door behind him. She pulled down the towel and hang it on hanger before she kissed his hand "How's the trip?"  
"It was fun. And exhausting at same time. But I still enjoying it" he replied when he noticed Karina opened the small fridge to take out a can of latte and plate of dates then placed it on table.  
"Just in case you're hungry, sevgilim. Long flights might be tiring" Karina said as she sat on her knees on floor watched him took a sip of latte "Is it okay?" She asked him again.  
"No offence but why it's so cold?" Mo asked teasingly as he quickly wrapped himself with blanket. It only make her smiled sheepishly.

In Amelia's bedroom, the door knocked makes her groaned, sat up as it shown her wearing cute cat hoodie "Liebling?" She asked sleepily.  
The door opened as Virgil came in then kissed her forehead "How's going, my queen?"  
"Just missing you..." Amelia sighed "Christoph and Anya already asleep..."  
"It's fine, Ami" he looked back to her then asked "Getting sleepy?"  
"Yeah.... I already dressed up when we heard you get back home until Miro informed us that you'll return at night" she pouted lightly then brushed his cheek, her hand covered with cat paw mitten "Baby, I need my beauty sleep...."  
It makes both of them laid side by side. When Amelia slept with hugging her Olaf plushie which she placed it between them, Virgil carefully grabbed the plushie away from her hand then put it aside, wrapping his arms around her waist closer.  
\---------------

At the next morning at Miroslav's editorial office, he kept checking over the articles to be edited for tomorrow's publishing as he heard the door knock "Come in"  
The door opened which it revealed someone came in but it wasn't his reporter colleague or his boss but....  
It was Gabriel "Hey Miro, I need your help"  
Miroslav stood up as he rested his arms on his waist "How did you know I'm working here?!"


	24. Episode 23

That afternoon, Vincent with all four girls were inside his car as he was getting a phone call to Kyle-Ryll but there's no answer. Amelia glanced around as she was waiting for Christoph and Anya walked out from school.

"Whom are you calling, Vince?" Marina asked.  
"Kyle-Ryll. He's making undercover" then Vincent asked them "Did he tell you anything?"  
"Nope" Yvonne shook her head "He haven't visited us lately"   
"Shit" Vincent cussed as he looked away "I bet he's too focusing on the undercover instead of informing us"  
"What's the matter with the mission Kyle-Ryll is working on?" Karina asked.  
"It's about Julian. He just leaded the gangster team and make an operation behind a public studio" The Dutch Interpol officer replied "So far, Kyle-Ryll didn't tell me anything of what he just discovered"

That's when they spotted Christoph and Anya rushed out from the school before merging inside the car "Mama~"  
Amelia grabbed each of them then make them sat next to her, kissing their foreheads "How's your classes today?"  
"Today we both learnt about butterflies" Christoph replied.  
"They're so pretty and we just saw how the egg turned to caterpillar then...." Anya hummed as she almost forgot the answer.  
"It turned to pupa?" Amelia asked.  
"Yeah, a pupa!" She agreed.  
Vincent turned around as he asked "Looks like you both inherited your mama's brain"  
It makes the kids surprised of Vincent's presence at driver seat before Christoph asked "Papa, I want to have a football. We will have football game tomorrow"  
It makes Vincent grinned lightly as he ended up speechless, when Marina interrupted "Vince, get your cover!"  
It makes Vincent quickly get his hoodie and face mask on while Yvonne said "Why you always forgot that you look exactly like Virgil?"  
"Alright, alright. How about we drop the kids at home? I need to bring Amelia to hospital" Vincent changed the topic.  
Amelia glanced to him as she let the kids played with their toys "Hospital? For what?"  
\-------------

Meanwhile in Melwood Training Centre, Ernst and Gabriel were inside car as their company representative had just get invited to meet the players for the 'marketing' strategy that brought by Gabriel himself "Sir, I assure you with Vambürt Industries become the new official multi engineering partnership sponsor for Liverpool football club, we can attract more clients to purchase our product. Furthermore, those footballers are role models for everyone nowadays. So why not we take this chance?"  
"And one more thing, why you jotted down those names as the main ambassadors for our products? I mean why you choose Virgil, Mo Salah, Andy, Trent... they're actually -" Ernst asked.  
"Your son-in-laws, right?" Gabriel grinned wide   
"Listen. I don't want they know we make this partnership only because they have relation with us by marriage with my daughters. Everyone out there will know that there's a 'diplomatic' strategy to bait our clients by using the public figures" Ernst sighed.  
"Listen, sir. This is not the main factor. The real factor is their influence for community" Gabriel explained "Just mentioning their name, everyone knows their skills, their attitude, their contributions to community, and they played in same club so it give good influence to our clients to try our products since they also using it as well"  
Ernst groaned as he rested against his seat "I don't even know what else to say. Just stick to your plan"

(Time skip)

Around an hour later at Vambürt Industries base, Ernst and Gabriel waited at the lounge as there's a car stopped at the front side before the opened to reveal four males emerged from vehicle "There they are" Gabriel smiled "Welcome to Vambürt Industries. You might be familiar with the name, right?"  
Those four stopped by as Trent asked "No wonder I'm kinda familiar with the name" then all of them glanced to Ernst makes they looked one another at first. Then they tried to behave professionally by shaking hands with two of them, since they don't want to mix up personal stuffs with work.  
"We will have some tour so you will find out why Vambürt Industries are attracted to make sponsor partnership with your football club" Then Gabriel guided them to each segment of the manufacturing process of the engineering lab that handled by the experts to some university students for testimonials "Vambürt Industries are the companies that really shown that humans are made by engineering. If you can check each of our varied products from sport clothing, energy food, fitness devices and-" when he turned around, he noticed each four of them get their curiosity on each products exhibited: Trent checked the boots named [Blitzed] which it functioned to give speed and high accuracy on long shoots, Andy put himself to taste a small cup of energy drink that tasted like strawberry before he quickly typed on Twitter written [ **This strawberry drink suddenly making me running like thunderbolt! #RoadRunnerRobertson #woohoo #awesome** ], Mo observed some new gym stuffs that has data reading makes he decided to take some selfie on it, Virgil found a pair of two rolled tape coloured red and blue labeled [Warm and Cold Athlete Bandage] which it makes he grabbed each of them to wrap them around his wrist for test.  
. Gabriel cleared his throat since he get annoyed by their appearance makes they snapped to reality, glanced back to him.  
"I'm sorry but those are not a toy" Gabriel said "I know you're big boys but I don't like any of you making troubles here. We have bitter experience on handling visitors before"

When all of them finished their tour, Gabriel quickly excused himself when he received a phone call makes he went away to washroom. Ernst moved his electric wheelchair to them as he said "I have something to inform you personally"  
"Just spill it" Trent said.  
"I can't tell you there. I'll lead you guys to private place for this" Ernst sighed as he leaded them to one closed hall before locking the door behind them "Actually Vambürt Industries partnership with your football club is not my idea. It was Gabriel's. He forced me for this thing"  
"So the lad who kept nagging us is Gabriel?" Andy asked then one of the four mumbled "Popcorn inside his mouth"  
"He's my advisor for our marketing strategy, and he just signed two years contract. I can't fore him up unless he get disciplinary actions. The reason Gabriel make this deal is... he kept desperate me to make a new marketing to target new clients by using public figures and coincidentally he found out that you just married to my daughters so he wants Vambürt Industries get partnership with LFC. But in long term, he wants to trap all of you" it makes they shocked on the statement.  
"Trap us by what? I thought this company want to have a partnership" Mo asked.  
"Listen carefully. Miroslav just called me that Gabriel just visited his office but he came there not for giving him articles on business news" Ernst explained.

* _Flashback start*_  
 _The door opened which it revealed someone came in but it wasn't Miroslav's reporter colleague or his boss but...._  
 _It was Gabriel "Hey Miro, I need your help"_  
 _Miroslav stood up as he rested his arms on his waist "How did you know I'm working here?!"_  
 _Gabriel shushed "Calm down. I came here for one thing" then he asked "Can I sit down?"_  
 _"Fine" Miroslav sighed as both of them sat down then Gabriel continued "Actually I want to inform you that Vambürt Industries will make 2 year contract for multi engineering partnership with Liverpool Football Club to gain more targets on future clients by using public figure influence" then he added "As your son, you have a charge to convince him"_  
 _"I don't like to tell this but my father is Liverpool fan, but he didn't want to show his support directly since his son-in-laws are...." then Miroslav silenced._  
 _"Footballers?" Gabriel laughed "You're afraid if your father's company showing crony capitalism by bringing his son-in-law's football club to become business partner, right?"_  
 _"Gab, please. My father doesn't want to involve any of his family members in his business" Miroslav sighed._  
 _"No, Miroslav. Business is business. They're public figures so they had a chance to give influence to boost our products, so why not to convince your father nicely?" Gabriel kept poisoning him words by words makes Miroslav had no choice but accepting it._  
 _That's when Gabriel handed him a rolled paper makes Miroslav opened it as it revealed a letter makes he sighed. It written:_

_\---------_   
_Vambürt Industries - Liverpool Football Club Agreement 202X_   
_In this agreement, I, Gabriel Hosbach representing Vambürt Industries, witnessing the representatives of Liverpool Football Club, (fill in the blanks) agreed on the agreement written in this date (fill in the blanks) with all of these conditions:_   
_* As the public figure with representing both of these, you have to keep your reputation well in and out of public and not showing discomfort of being a part of either of this partnership no matter what._   
_Failure of agreeing on this deal will causing you lose your properties to Vambürt Industries and forcing to sign an extra documents._   
_\-----------_

_Miroslav sighed heavily as he scanned the documents before he sent it an email to his father to make the further documentation. Then he handed it back to Gabriel "This is one way agreement for oppressing Liverpool players. I won't agree on this until my father make me the other one for their side"_   
_*Flashback end*_

"But a day before that, he said of something else, saying that he want to involve my daughters... your wives in this. To be honest, I don't like how he explained my ideas until he asked me to convince all of you following with the deal that bringing you to his trap" Ernst added.  
"What trap is he planning about?" Virgil asked in curious.  
"He said he wanted to trap all of you with signing an agreement. I don't know what he will planning on you but if you failed following the agreement given, you have to sign divorce letter and all your properties goes to my daughters instead" Ernst explained making all of them shocked.  
"What kind of agreement he planning on us until involving all of us? This is sort of trap obviously" Trent asked while most of them groaned in disbelief.  
Ernst gave the other copy of the agreement that Miroslav emailed him but he already edited it to make counter attack to Gabriel's side. Virgil grabbed the document as he unrolled it and it written....

****  
 _Vambürt Industries - Liverpool Football Club Agreement 202X_  
 _In this agreement, I, (fill in the blanks) represent Liverpool Football Club witnessing Gabriel Hosbach the representatives of Vambürt Industries agreed on the agreement written in this date (fill in the blanks) with all of these conditions:_  
 _* As the public figure with representing both of these, you have to keep your reputation well in and out of public and not showing discomfort of being a part of either of this partnership no matter what._  
 _Failure of agreeing on this deal will causing you lose your properties to Vambürt Industries and getting into disciplinary action._  
 _*********_

"We will sign both of those documents once we come forward to conference room" Ernst said as Virgil handed back the agreement letter to him "Just be careful with him" he advised as he heard Gabriel called "Sir Vambürt? Hello?" Makes all of them went out from hall like nothing happened.  
\------------

At the same time at Neumann Studios warehouse which it located not far from sea view of Liverpool, Julian hung up the phone after he called Gabriel then asked to his men, including Kyle-Ryll "Listen up. We have to unload some of our new stocks to our warehouse. All of you, come with me"  
Kyle-Ryll walked after Julian and his men as there's a warehouse which it become one of their hangout base. He noticed the leader pressed something on keypad before the door opened itself. They walked inside following with Kyle-Ryll as he spotted a lot of cardboard boxes, carton boxes and a crane. The German Interpol officer get his time to unload new boxes that taken from truck to sort them inside the warehouse.  
When it's all done, Kyle-Ryll waited until Julian and his men leaved with motorbike as he decided to investigate of what are stuffs hidden inside the warehouse beneath thousands of boxes. He tried to recall the numbers Julian pressed in keypads before opened the door and locked behind him. When he walked inside, he checked each of the boxes as he found bunches of money around billion pounds makes he sighed, as well as heavy amount of coins. Then he found another boxes of gold bars and jewelleries makes he sighed "You gotta be kidding me...."  
\-------------

Meanwhile inside closed indoor cafe, Miroslav gathered with his four brother-in-laws as he said silently "Once you get back home, don't overreact"   
"What do you mean?" Trent asked.  
"Gabriel Hosbach. The operation to take you down begins tonight. I don't know what kind of plan he will do to you but please... behave yourself and control your emotion" Miroslav advised.  
"It seems like the guy we will facing with is someone who has unpredictable plans" the Dutch giant concluded as he took a sip of coffee then added "Do we need some stuffs to do to sabotage on him?"  
"I'm not sure, Virgil. I don't even know him well so I don't know his weakness but... once you found his weak spot, use your reverse psychology to distract his emotion" Miroslav added then he handed back the agreement letter that they've just signed with Gabriel "Keep this and show him in case he lose control once you planned to sabotage on him" then he added "And one more thing, I will not come back home tonight"  
"Where will you going?" Andy asked.  
"The high school reunion. I'm gonna meet my future wife soon" Miroslav grinned before four of them teased him with laughter "Miro has a girlfriend! Miro has a girlfriend!"  
\----------------

Meanwhile, at psychiatric hospital where Amelia and Vincent went together to visit Paula as promised after dropping the other girls and kids in mansion. They went to one cell where Paula sat in bed, her body been wrapped with thick cloth while her arms tied on her back. She kept grinning as she mumbled something.  
Amelia gasped when she noticed her biological mother ended up being an insane woman makes she asked Vincent "How could she ended up like this?"  
"It's a long story" Vincent sighed "But the only one thing we can inform you is we can't arrest your mother for the homicide case she'd done before. Her mental illness is the main factor. She might be lose her rationality when she killed Yolanda"   
Amelia looked little sad as she glanced to the cell again, noticing Paula laughed like witch as she glanced to her daughter.  
"I wanna go home. I don't want to see her like this anymore" Amelia sighed again.  
\--------------

At the mansion, Imogen watched Christoph and Anya make their homework before she asked Marina "So how's your life with Trent's family? How do they behave like?"  
"His parents are so nice, and so are his brothers although they're kinda tease" Marina smiled "However, Trent is kinda... cheeky sometimes. Everytime he found a few chance when his parents and brothers not around, he will tease me"   
"Tease you like what?" Imogen asked.  
"You know... boys. Like example, he used to touch my thighs when we sat side by side at dining table, before his mom noticed I was little discomfort of it" Marina explained.  
It makes the stepmother shook her head "If Trent dare to touch you in front of me, he will get for this" she joked.  
Yvonne was drawing the sketches of Andy's portrait for her final project which she had to find one subject to exhibit in her final year. She choose fine arts of portraits as major discipline while artistic sculptures as minor discipline. Marina typed something on laptop of her first documentation about law that she needed to send by tomorrow morning. That's when the door knocked hard makes Marina went to the main door, opening it which it revealed Kyle-Ryll rushed inside with his face showing panic.  
"What's the matter with you?" Marina asked.  
Kyle-Ryll sighed "Guys, I found something to inform you but I have to tell Vincent"  
"Vincent already went out with Amelia" Imogen said.  
Kyle-Ryll shocked "What the hell? Is she cheating on Virgil instead?"  
Yvonne knocked his head as she scolded "She is going to visit her mother at psychiatric hospital"  
Kyle-Ryll silenced then he noticed the door opened revealing Amelia and Vincent came in as he shouted "Vince, I have something to show you"  
While Amelia checked on the kids as usual, Vincent grabbed his colleague's hand to drag him away to kitchen "What's it?"  
"Julian Neumann. The studio is actually a fake company to hide his crime activity. He used operation module of hiring his representative to each corporate companies before luring them into trap by stupid agreements. In case they're agreed on their representatives, they will slowly poisoning their victims until their belongings fall into their hands. I'm not sure how it goes but their plan are so random" then Kyle-Ryll added "And he has a warehouse where he kept all stolen properties: money, gold bars, jewelleries.... mostly from their previous victims-"  
Then Vincent pressed his lips to Kyle-Ryll's to silent him up before he whispered "So who's their next target?"  
"Vambürt Industries" Kyle-Ryll explained "With their representative named Gabriel Hosbach"

"I'm home!" Ernst called as Miroslav pushed the door open while Gabriel came along as well.  
"Welcome back, honey-" Imogen silenced when she spotted Gabriel came in "Why is he here?"  
"I'm sorry Imogen but we have something to tell you" Ernst sighed "Miro will explain about this"  
"About what?" Karina asked as she corrected her hijab when she heard what her father said.  
That's when Miroslav guided all four girls to the other room before he whispered "Listen. I don't want to say like this but Gabriel planned sort of trap on us. Your hubbies just signed the partnership of LFC and Vambürt Industries but nobody know that Gabriel used this agreement to take you down. I need you to act like you're agreeing with the deal. If don't... your hubbies will be forced to sign divorce letter"  
"He used our marriage to take advantage on us and they've just agreed it?!" Yvonne scolded.  
Miroslav shushed "Gabriel was the one who forced papa. We have no choice" then he added "I don't think your boys are that stupid to fail. There must be a way"  
"Hopefully. I don't want to lose Trent either" Marina sighed before they noticed Miroslav grabbed his car key as Amelia asked "Where are you going?"  
"High school reunion!" Miroslav shouted before rushed outside and closed the door.

Meanwhile, Vincent and Kyle-Ryll rushed outside from kitchen door before the Dutch officer said "I need you to be more careful. We have two birds to kill with a stone"  
"I know. And I'm going to make more undercover to sneak some information about Julian tonight" Kyle-Ryll added.  
"No!" Vincent disagreed "You might be registered as their members but you can't use it as ticket to intrude their premise as you like. They're watching us"  
"I don't think they're behaving like that. If it was not you swapped with your doppelganger when you met Julian, I have to take this risk by my own" Kyle-Ryll sighed.  
"Kyle, please...." Vincent pleaded as he grabbed his hand "I don't want to lose you"  
Kyle-Ryll raised his eyebrows when he noticed his Dutch colleague behaved so weird so suddenly. He knew Vincent is more leaning to boys for some reason but he hardly to show his emotions. He sighed "You don't have to worry about me" then he walked away as he rushed toward his motorbike then merged on it, leaving the mansion area.  
Vincent sighed as he rubbed his arm, whispered "Ik hou van je, Kyle"  
\-------------

That night, Amelia had just put Christoph and Anya to sleep in their bedrooms before she rushed downstairs where the girls gathered at living room. Ernst and Imogen sat opposite them as the father said "Do you know what you have to do once they're back home?"  
"Yes!" The girls replied with Marina and Amelia called him as papa, Yvonne with Daddy while Karina with Baba.  
Ernst glanced to silent Gabriel with jotting notes makes he sighed ' Hope my son-in-laws are Fine'  
That's when they heard the cars stopped at front yard makes the girls rushed to the main door. As it opened, it revealed the boys arrived back home as usual. Marina circled her arms around Trent as she kissed his cheek and making him chuckled. Yvonne smirked lightly, planting light kiss on Andy's forehead, ruffling his fluffy black hair. Karina smiled sheepishly as she wrapped towel around Mo's shoulder, kissed his hand then looking down to her feet again. While Amelia still with her blushing queen mode, playing with her cat ear hairband before she wrapped her arms around Virgil's, then nuzzled her nose to his. After then, those girls went silent as they walked faster to dining room.  
"Is there anything strange with our girls, mate?" Trent asked to his allies. Virgil glanced deadly over Gabriel at the corner of living room, showing suspicion took over his instinct before he guided the others to dining room as well.

That's when the girls pulled the chair for their husbands, they claimed their seat while Trent asked to Marina "Why don't you have a sest with me, baby?"  
"I'm sorry, mi amore. Now we are practising new version of Vambürt family protocol. We are in charge to please you in our service" Marina replied as she stroked his shoulder.  
It makes Trent silenced as he noticed Andy never experienced like that when he noticed Yvonne put a cutleries on table for him. Mo only smiled when he spotted Karina gave him small jug with case on top (to wash hands in case), while Virgil can't stop glancing over Amelia with wearing French maid dress. He almost get his hand to touch hers but noticing Gabriel was watching him makes he had to hold on himself.  
"Alright. No complaints about this but she treats us nicely" Trent said.  
"Are you just talking about your missus, not the others?" Andy teased.  
When Imogen pulled Ernst in wheelchair as she just stood there, she just saying without being asked "I'm sorry boys but the new Vambürt family protocol disallowed us to have a sest with you. We are in charge to monitor your comfort level for your stay"  
It makes everyone silenced as they glanced each other since they never heard those kind of word before. Then they looked down over the plate as they spotted each plate only has a small red bean with cheese stabbed in toothpick.  
"That's all for our dinner today" Ernst said.  
"It's better than nothing" Mo smiled before he took a prayer for a minute then took a single munch of that simple meal before the others had their turn.  
"Is it sort of new formation where we only have dinner like a pauper?" Andy asked suddenly before Virgil nudged his side as he whispered "Don't overreact"  
"I didn't mean it" Andy whispered back. He noticed Gabriel waved his pencil as he glared sharply to him before jotting down notes.  
\-------------

Meanwhile, Miroslav were inside one night club where the college reunion took place. The emcee announced of the name for Miss Metaphor High 201X goes to Esmeralda make she joined the emcee on middle of dancefloor "Alright! We will ask one of our boys to meet her. You have to answer three questions if you want to date her. Who dare for it?"  
Miroslav raised his hands makes everyone whistled to him. That's when the emcee asked him there questions about Esmeralda herself like her favourite scent, her favourite football club and her favourite destination for her future honeymoon. Miroslav answered it correctly for each respective questions as lavender, Liverpool FC and Paris.   
That's when the music played as he offered her to have a dance until the moment where he accidentally stepped on her foot makes he ended up speechless. It makes him covered his face in embarrassment since he never practised to dance before.  
\-------------

Back to the mansion, Ernst and Imogen observed over their daughters and son-in-laws were in living room with their own activities. Yvonne and Andy played Pro Evolution Soccer 2020 in PS4 while Marina and Trent played chess as they sat front to front by coffee table. Karina and Mo played with their respective pet macaw and cats while Amelia and Virgil watched Netflix marathon on laptop.  
Everything was fine until the clock shown 12.00am makes Ernst clapped his hands three times makes the girls stopped making these activities and rushed upstairs to their bedroom without any complaints. That's when the boys get their suspicious motion on as they also followed after them to the staircase until....

"Wait then second!" Gabriel sat on rocking chair glanced sharply to them as he held a signboard of [No Entry] "From now on, you're not allowed to sleep with the girls upstairs. You have to sleep at backyard greenhouse"  
"What??" All of them shocked before they noticed Gabriel glanced to them again.  
"Any complaints?" Gabriel smirked.  
"No, it's fine" Virgil said coldly before he pushed the others to lead them away from him 'This is too much'  
As they leaved, each of the girls poked their head by their bedroom door as Marina whispered "Seriously?"  
"Looks like they'll get into trouble if they lose their patience. They don't want to lose us either" Karina added.  
"Too bad for this whore" Yvonne muttered as she referred to Gabriel "Wish Andy can knock his head like how he did to Messi"  
"I know my king will do something for saving us somehow. He needs time" Amelia sighed.

At the greenhouse, all of them laid side by side with looking over transparent roof with some stars on blue sky "Today is his day, sooner or later, it's ours" Andy said.  
"At least you know how to react when Gabriel tried to suspect us overreact" Mo said to his Dutch friend.  
"But do we have to plan on something to sabotage him?" Trent asked "Miro said that we can sabotage on him somehow"  
"Building a plan is hard, but spoiling them is much easier" Virgil sat up as he looked up to sky then brushed his face "We will find a way to stop him"  
\------------

Meanwhile, Kyle-Ryll was inside Neumann Studios office as he kept rummaging through the cabinet to find any documents about who is Gabriel Hosbach "Come on... where is it...?"  
Just when he found a thin folder from one drawer, he heard the door opened makes he turned around. Julian and his men walked inside, switching it on as they noticing the office went messy.  
Kyle-Ryll hide under table as he bite his nails nervously. He was out of idea to find way out since it happened too fast until.... he spotted one of Julian's men stood behind table makes he make an action by pulling his legs down before crawling out from under table. Unfortunately, he had been caught by other Julian's men makes he had been pinned on his knees.  
"Well, well, well.... this new member here is trying to dig up on something. How long you make this kind of job?" Julian asked as he glared sharply to Kyle-Ryll.  
Kyle-Ryll just silenced as he felt his pocket has been rummaged by other of Julian's men which he found his Interpol ID card then handed it to his boss.  
"Looks like you're in undercover huh?" Julian smirked as he read over Kyle-Ryll's card "Kyle-Ryll Luther, but you used alias Marco Hummels" then he slapped across his face "You think I don't know that you're actually BVB fan?"  
Kyle-Ryll hissed as he looked away but the seeing a shiny sharp blade on Julian's hand makes he looked up. He felt his life was on the end of line makes he looked down in defeat.  
"There's no last words given for a traitor like you" then Julian raised the blade up before quickly slashed down over Kyle-Ryll's neck.

  
 **CHOP!!!! SPLASH!!!!!**  
\----------

At the next day at college, Esmeralda groaned as she massaged her sprained ankle by how Miroslav stepped on her foot during the reunion makes she sighed "He's such nothing but Merde"  
"You mean, Miroslav?" Yvonne laughed "He's a good brother. And little mischievous sometimes"  
"And you know what, I never known him that much but how did you know him well about moi?" Esmeralda asked.  
"Because I told him some secret about you!" Yvonne joked as she ran away while Esmeralda only able to sit there while screamed "You cheater! Come back here!!"

Meanwhile Miroslav was at work received a phone call from Vincent as he answered it. He silenced for a few minutes then shocked "Kurwa! Seriously?" He stood up in disbelief.  
\-----------

At the cemetery which located not far from Liverpool, Miroslav noticed Vincent ended up speechless on what he just seen in his eyes. Kyle-Ryll the German Interpol officer had been buried down into his grave after the priest prayed for his peaceful rest.   
The five cars stopped there as six familiar figures emerged from vehicle, shocked on what they've just saw. Miroslav and Vincent walked toward them with sorrowful look.  
"We are sorry for that, mate" Trent said to Vincent "We never seen him lately but we will missed him for his work for us"   
"It's fine" Vincent covered his black hoodie and face mask as usual, trying to hide his sadness "I missed Kyle... why he had to leave me...." he can't resist tears on his eyes when Virgil pulled him into tight hug to calm him down.  
"Actually what happened to Kyle?" Dejan asked suddenly.  
Miroslav sighed as he had to explain what just happened to Vincent since last night.

* _Flashback start*_  
 _Vincent arrived at building not far from Neumann's Studio as he hide behind wall, watching Julian and his men went out from building to motorbike. When they leaved, he quickly went to the door, kicking it hard to see the office went empty._  
 _"Kyle-Ryll! Kyle!!" Vincent shouted as he get upstairs to call him but there's no answer. He opened the door to the office as he saw a pool of blood makes he cupped his chest, feeling uneasy. Looking around for confirmation, he noticed Kyle-Ryll's head had been parted from his body, placed under table makes he cried, fell on his knees._  
 _*Flashback end*_

"I'd rather die than seeing him getting murdered like that...." Vincent sobbed before walking away from the boys then turned back to them "We will going to get revenge on Julian for Kyle's death. He took my true love away from me"


	25. Episode 24

At the same time, Imogen took a time to visit Trent's family. At living room, she and his mother sat by different side of couch, facing each other as the stepmother said "To be honest, I'm really happy by their marriage life Marina actually isn't my daughter but I loved her and other girls like my own. I'm actually barren, so I accept all of his daughters from his past relationships as my own, including one adopted son that we raised him since baby"

"They're so lovely to live together. I still remember the first time Marina came here when Trent asked her about her past friendship with Antonio. That's when I noticed that Marina really fits for him. They both needing each other" his mother replied.  
Imogen took a sip of tea then added "To be honest, I don't mind if he's little young for Marina, he's sweet and nice as well" then she suddenly asked "By the way.... have they both came back here lately?"  
It makes both of them silenced since there's no answer to fit the right situation for it.  
\-----------

Meanwhile inside cafe, the boys, Vincent and Miroslav gathered in rectangle tables as the blonde photographer sighed "This is a big trouble. Julian just challenged law by murdering Interpol officer. Now we still have Gabriel inside the house"  
"Wait. You mean Gabriel Hosbach is making deal with your father's company right?" Vincent asked.  
"Yeah. And now he's making they-" he pointed to the boys "-involved in his trap. With stupid deal inside partnership with football club!"  
"To be honest, I'm not really comfortable with him. I noticed the whole house became awkward and the girls suddenly become emotionless" Virgil explained.  
"Patience. Now we need to find Gabriel's weakest point. But now..." then Miroslav checked over his watch "You'll have Super League Cup in Turkey next week right?"   
"Yeah we do" Trent replied.  
"I have a plan how to spoil Gabriel" Vincent said.  
\------------

Inside Neumann's Studio, Julian opened the folder of Gabriel's data as he read every inch of it including the client's homes address, Vambürt family "Good news. We are going to conquer Vambürt family residence" then he pointed the blueprint on table as he said "Vambürt family consists of Ernst and Imogen Vambürt, their son named Miroslav, and they have four daughters: Marina, Karina, Yvonne and Amelia"  
"But the girls are already married, sir-" one of his men interrupted before Julian slapped across his cheek.  
"I don't care! And don't forget, there are two kids living in there as well. Our goals once we arrived there are steal any valuables: money, precious jewelleries, anything. In case Miroslav and those girl's husbands tried to fight back, tie them up and hit them. And then, we'll kidnap the girls and those two kids" then Julian asked "Understood?"  
"Yes sir!" All of his men agreed.  
"One of us will mark the mansion main door so we will aim that house as our new target tonight. Who dare to accept this challenge?" Julian asked before someone raised up his hand.  
\-------------

Back to the mansion, the car stopped by as the girls and the kids emerged from vehicle noticing the main door had been marked with X symbol makes Marina felt uneasy "Who did this?"  
"I think it might be Gabriel" Yvonne muttered.  
"I don't think so" then Amelia gasped "Wait! Someone is going to target our house to be robbed!"  
"It can't be. We need to do something!" Karina gasped. That's when Marina spotted a large **chicken coop** not far from their mansion makes she whispered to Amelia "How about that one?"

At Vambürt Industries office, the car stopped before the lobby before the boys stepped out from vehicle. Becoming the main ambassadors by the partnership between the company and football club, it gave bonus for Trent, Andy, Virgil and Mo took their chance to get inside the lobby while Dejan and Gini waited inside car.  
As those four came to receptionist table, she responded "I'm sorry but Mr Vambürt already went out from office since few hours ago. But if you have anything to-" but then all of them rushed away to the elevator makes the receptionist silenced for a while.  
As the elevator closed to take them to top floor, Mo whispered "Why are we heading to his office? Is it considered as intruding someone's privacy?"   
"Vincent told us that Gabriel is the cult to make deals with us using our Liverpool team. He wants us to find any evidence that he's related with the main suspect, Julian Neumann" Virgil said "He can't involve himself since there's a potential of Gabriel found him which it will make the investigation went complicated"  
"So that's why Vincent didn't come with us" Andy said.  
As the elevator opened, all of them split up as they started rummaging over every stuffs that helpful to continue the investigation. Trent found a wooden box with some puzzles makes he carefully solved it while looking around to make sure nobody else watching them. As he completed the puzzle, he opened the box as it revealed a pair of red phoenix cufflinks inside "I found something!"  
It makes Andy came over as he surprised of the pattern "Seems beautiful but dangerous at same time"   
Trent closed the box as he said "We have to bring this box just in case Vincent needs it"  
Mo and Virgil went to Gabriel's table as there's an opened journal on it. One page had been tore up and it leaved an invisible writing at another page. The Dutch giant took a pencil as he highlighted the invisible writing to reveal the text written [ **31 August - 8:00pm - Dinner at Red Phoenix Restaurant** ] "Shit. It falls at our match day against Arsenal. We need to inform Vincent and Miroslav about this"  
\---------------

Back to the mansion, Ernst and Imogen were so feeling uneasy at living room while Gabriel kept looking over the wall clock. It was 11.30pm and the boys didn't coming back yet. The girls and kids already went back to sleep.

Outside the mansion, Julian leaded his men to aim the house with X mark with motorbike until he found the chicken coop with the mark makes his men rushed inside and ended up with hundreds of chicken flew out to attack them. Some of them got broken eggs or chicken dung on their head makes one of his men said "Boss, this is not Vambürt house. It's a random chicken coop!"  
"We had been duped" Julian muttered angrily before he get on his motorbike and leaded them to leave.

(Time skip)

At Neumann Studios, Julian slapped the volunteered henchman as he scolded "I asked you to mark Vambürt family house, why did you marked at chicken coop?!" Then he commanded to his other henchmen "I need one of you to leave a mark at Vambürt family house. Anybody dare to accept it?" And then someone else raised up his hand.  
\------------

At the next afternoon inside cafe, Miroslav handed a box of cufflinks and a note from Gabriel's journal to Vincent as he said "Those boys visited my father's office yesterday and they found these on Gabriel's table"  
"This is serious. Gabriel is directly involved with Neumann syndicate" Vincent said "Every week, Julian will hire his varied henchmen to get disguise as the company consultant, advisor or secretary and forcing their clients to sign the deal they've planned. Each of his henchman including Julian himself has a cufflinks to identify themselves as members of the syndicate. In case they're almost succeed, they'll not just rob the client's office, they'll rob their house too. The worst thing is they might be kidnapped their daughters and wife including children if they have to"  
"Shit" Miroslav cussed "I have to remind my brother-in-laws about this"  
"And how about the Red Phoenix Restaurant?" Vincent asked "Shall we both make an investigation during the date to find out what happened there?"  
"Maybe. Who knows if that's the place where Julian and the gang met up?" that's when Miroslav spotted Esmeralda stopped her Vespa then went inside the cafe. He smirked evilly as he get up, forgetting Vincent at their table.  
"Hello Parisian cat" Miroslav tried to flirt on her as he pouted his lips to make a kiss "Remember we both have a dance that night?"  
"Excuse moi... can you turn around and bend down?" Esmeralda asked. She wanted to make payback to him for hurting her ankle during high school reunion that night.  
"Why not?" Miroslav turned around and bend down as she asked for, Esmeralda prepared with her kick with sharp stiletto heels.  
"Okay. So what are you looking for-" that's when he felt a sharp stiletto heels stabbed in his anus makes he shouted "Kurwa!!" It makes Vincent face palmed, groaned heavily.  
\-------------

Meanwhile at the mansion area in the evening, there were four cars stopped by the gate when the boys spotted someone who might be Julian's man climbed out over the gate. While Trent, Andy, Mo, Dejan and Gini stopped by the gate, Virgil tried to chase after the intruder, however it's getting too far makes he silently cussed, walking back to the other.  
"How's going, bud? Did you catch him?" Gini asked.  
"He went too far from us" Virgil sighed as he followed the others went through the gate, reaching the main door as they spotted the same X mark.  
"Now that lad just used Ali Baba trick, huh?" Trent asked, humming lightly.  
"This could be a bad omen if we let it be" Dejan groaned then asked Mo "Any ideas?"  
"I think it continued with marking the whole house across town?" Mo suggested suddenly which it makes there's a bright bulb popped out on Virgil's head. He rushed inside the house then returned with box of chalk's after a next few minutes.  
"We will **mark all over house doors around Liverpool.** Just don't let police caught us up" Virgil instructed them as each of them grabbed a chalk "Let's split up!"

Inside the living room, Ernst dropped the newspaper written [First Interpol officer to Death] which it's about Kyle's death of murder by Julian's syndicate "This is getting worst from day by day"  
"I know it's too shocking. But we have no choice" Vincent looked around as he felt someone rushed upstairs before heading down, makes he confused for a while.  
"Hope he rested in peace" then "Vince, how about the person who responsible murdering Yolanda?" Ernst asked.  
"Paula has been admitted into psychiatric hospital. Her bipolar is getting serious. Even I brought Amelia visited her as well but doctor not allowed us to meet her face by face since she has potential to harm anyone" Vincent said.  
\---------------

That night around 11.30pm, Julian leaded his henchmen with motorbike as he patrolled around Liverpool "Now let's head up to Vambürt family house -"  
"Boss, their houses are everywhere!" One of his men said makes all of them noticed all house doors around Liverpool had been marked with X symbol.  
"We had been duped again....." Julian groaned.

(Time skip)

At Neumann Studios, Julian slapped the second volunteered henchman as he scolded "I asked you to mark Vambürt family house, why did you marked at all over houses around Liverpool?!" Then he groaned, leaning his forehead to wall "Looks like we need to wait for Gabriel to give any signs for us"

Means, at the mansion where the girls slept on couch while Gabriel kept looking over the wall clock. It's 12.00am and the boys still didn't coming back yet. Where were they going?  
Inside Miroslav's bedroom, he laid in his stomach on his knees as he still unable to get off the bed by the injury that Esmeralda made that afternoon.   
\-------------

At the next evening, Vincent were inside one hotel room that shared by Trent, Andy, Mo and Virgil since last few days which it makes him confused "You're staying in this room together like you having no wife. What's the matter with you?"  
"If it's not Gabriel who started it, we never crossed in mind to stay here without telling anyone" Trent said.  
Vincent silenced then asked "Even your wives didn't know this?" He glared to Mo with hugging pillow, missing Karina with full of guilt.  
"And one more thing, where's Miro?" Andy asked.  
"He took medical leave. There's a chick stabbed her stiletto heels on his butthole" Vincent groaned when he had to explain the real story until everyone laughed.  
"Come on, guys. I think this is not real you" Gini said to change topic "How about we just get back home tonight? I think the girls really missed you" then he nudged Virgil's side "You also missed your queen, right?"  
"So you guys want to provoke the Gabriel guy, right?" Dejan asked before he got an idea of how to provoke him.

(Time skip)

That night around 11:30pm, Ernst felt so uneasy as he looked over the wall clock while the girls already went asleep in their bedroom "Where are your boys going in this late?"  
And then the door opened up, revealing the boys came in before Dejan pointed to Gabriel at corner couch as he laughed "Guys, look at him. He looks like **grave digger**!"  
It makes Gabriel looked at Dejan, shocked on the statement as he tried to resist his temper. Even he ignored the other boys since he unable to focus on everything by Dejan's provocative words.  
"Can't resist to see how flustered he is" Gini laughed as everyone glanced to him.  
"He is blushing" Virgil said sarcastically.  
Shall we put some make-up on his face? Shall we? Shall we?" Dejan asked again as everyone laughed again.  
"I think they already went drunk" Ernst muttered "But wait! Mo isn't a drinker... or they just making some verbal provocation?"  
\--------------

At the next morning at Ernst's office, Vambürt Industries, Gabriel muttered "How dare they called me grave digger? Dejan Lovren!!!" He shouted of the name to release his anger.  
"Dejan's mouth is the loudest that you ever heard. You can't blame him. That's his natural attitude" then Ernst said "Each of the boys in Liverpool squad has their own attitude, behaving like a big boys"  
"I have an idea of how to make a payback for their asshole attitude" then Gabriel suggested "Do you know of.... well.... Icardi's wife scandal?"  
"I don't know much about Italian football world" Ernst sighed.  
"We will hire four men to disguise as your daughter's scandal. Once they get back home, I'm sure they will divorce their wives" Gabriel suggested before Ernst shouted "This is the most idiotic idea!"  
\-------------

That night, all girls gathered on couch uneasily while Ernst looked to them with gloomy look as he thought ' I'm sorry, my daughters. Gabriel is the one who had to bear this sin for attempting to break your marriage. I can't imagine how you looked like your husbands divorced you '  
Gabriel discussed with the other four men who dressed like rich men "I want all of you make out with each of these girls once the boys came back. Ignore them if they refused it. Just please them as they could"  
"Yes sir" one of the men replied.  
"Papa, why are these men here? What if Trent came back?" Marina asked.  
"Please, Baba. My sevgilim will killing me if he saw this. I don't want to see him when he's angry" Karina pleaded.  
Amelia cried as she hugged her plushie "My heart is shattered in pieces if King Virgil seen me with other man. It reminds him of Julian. Hilfe mir, papa...."  
Yvonne get up as she shouted "Daddy, why are you just keep silent? Or are you just following with Gabriel's words?! Are you not thinking of what happened to me if Andy seem this?!"  
Imogen tried to calm down each of the girls as she scolded Ernst "Can you please don't behave like a coward husband? They still have dignity as their wives!"  
"I'm sorry, Mrs Vambürt but your husband has to follow the deal that he just signed with all Liverpool players based on the partnership agreement" Gabriel said.  
"What kind of agreement they've to face with until it involving their marriage?!" Imogen shouted to him.  
That's when there's a phone call from private number at Ernst's phone. It makes he answered it and...

"Hello, Ernst. We are sorry for this but we have to depart to Istanbul for Super League trip. We'll be back after next ten days" Virgil's voice took over the silence at living room as Ernst silenced of what he just heard. He noticed Gabriel face palmed since his plan spoiled by the boy's match trip.  
"Virgil?" Ernst asked "Why do you called me with private number?"  
"We are sorry but we unable to think straight of what Gabriel planned on us. We have to focus on the match instead currently" he replied as the other boys listened to the conversation as well "We are sorry" then he hung up, they were inside the club bus on the way to airport.  
"Hey, Virgil! Are you still there? Hello?" Then tje phone call disconnected as Ernst muttered "He never behaved like this before...."  
"Papa, what's the matter with King Virgil? Is he okay?" Amelia asked as she hugged her Olaf plushie.  
"They went to Istanbul for 10 days match trip without informing you" Ernst said.  
"What???" All girls shocked on the answer makes they rushed upstairs faster, showing how disappointing they were by the news. Gabriel felt pissed off by the failure of his plan makes he shoved out those four men from the house angrily without paying them anything.

Inside Amelia's bedroom, all of the girls cried out loud as they listened to sad love songs with music player. They shared their bites of chocolate bars, sip of vodka: except Karina with her coffee, and tissues to wipe their tears.  
"How could Trent do this to me. He never not inform me anything in case he's going out even for an away match" Marina cried.  
""This is much worst than the moment I lose Andy's baby. Andy!!!" Yvonne shouted as she also cried louder.  
Karina took a sip of coffee as she sobbed "I still can't believe Salah did this. Even Dejan also not informed us that they're going to Istanbul. I'm really disappointed on him!"  
Amelia sighed as she took another bite of chocolate "My heart is losing its half side. Why Virgil took it away from me? Warum? Warum?!"  
It makes each of the girls hugged one another closer "Patience, girls. We missed our hubbies" then they cried together.  
\--------------

11 days later....  
The Liverpool boys just returned from Istanbul and they've just won against Chelsea makes they got Super League trophy. But for the boys, it didn't change their emotions a lot since their wives still disappointed on what they've just planned since last week due to Gabriel's interference in their marriage. There's no phone call or texts from them since those days which it makes everyone started feeling guilty on what they've done.  
"This is getting worst. You have to make up, or Gabriel might be taking opportunity on this" Gini advised.  
"We know it's my fault for making this sort of idea. It's just we just want to provoke him, but we ended up hurting the girls..." then Virgil sat down, covering his face to hide how guilty he was "... especially Ami. I can't bear how long she was heartbroken by me"  
"Come on. I even also missed Marina too" Trent added.  
"And my missus as well. I know how she looks like once I get back to see her again" Andy said.  
Mo kept looking over his cup of coffee as he kept looking over Karina's image on the cup, brushing his hair "God have mercy. Please help me for this...." he sighed silently.  
"Why not you just contacted your wife instead, Mo? That would be easier" Dejan asked.  
"She didn't keep in touch with me since we departed to Istanbul" he replied "I feel so guilty for making her like that, you know?"  
"It's now or never" Gini advised them again.  
\-----------

Meanwhile, Marina just went out from her class as she still looking sad by missing Trent, sighed heavily. That's when she heard a text notification makes she read it

[ ** _Hey baby. Sorry for not keeping in touch with you since I departed to Istanbul. Do you missed me?]_**

**_ [I have surprise for you. Meet me at Deztiny Hotel Room 206 tonight? I'm really missed you, baby] _ **

The text from Trent makes she bite her lips makes she replied

[ ** _I will, mi amore 💋]_**

At the same time, Karina just having her lunch time in her office of some sandwich until the phone rang of the notification makes she checked on her phone

[ ** _Salam alaikum, my wifey]_**

**_[Sorry for what just happened to us. I know it's my fault for leaving you without informing you about the match. I'm so sorry 😢]_ **

**_[Do you missed me? I missed your kebab sandwich for some reason]_ **

**_[Meet me at Deztiny Hotel Room 203 tonight?]_ **

**_[Please~ 😭]_ **

  
Karina just smiled on the emoji message from Mo then she replied

[ ** _Waalaikum salam, sevgilim💕]_**

**_[Insya Allah, I'll bring them for you]_ **

**_[Btw don't bring Dejan to come. It's only between us]_ **

At the college, Yvonne groaned as she was at library to find some reference books to borrow when her phone vibrated inside her pocket. She put her books on table then checked over the text messages

**_[Hey sugary lass. How's going with college?]_ **

**_ [I missed you so much] _ **

**_ [I mean, yeah, all of you]  _ **

**_ [Would you like to meet me again? I'll be at Deztiny Hotel Room 205 tonight]  _ **

**_ [Just for tonight] _ **

It makes she sensed it was texts from Andy makes she hummed then she replied

[ ** _Fuck]_**

**_[I have assignment to make tonight]_ **

**_[But who cares?]_ **

**_[I missed you so bad, Andy 😘]_ **

**_[I'll try to come there for you]_ **

Meanwhile, Amelia kept Christoph and Anya in company as they walked around mall for window shopping. Even she treated them with new outfits and toys until she received a text message. She looked around as she instructed "Christoph! Anya! Don't go too far"  
The kids went to the nearby indoor playground before she checked over the text written

[ ** _Hello my queen]_**

**_[To be honest I'm sorry for making you hurt since last few days]_ **

**_[Do you missed your king here?]_ **

**_[.....]_ **

**_[I'm fucking missing you, Ami]_ **

**_[Would you like to meet me again?]_ **

**_[God... you make me want to fuck you hard]_ **

**_[See you at Deztiny Hotel room 204 tonight. I love you, Ami 😚]_ **

  
Amelia looked around to make sure the kids were still at the playground before she replied

[ ** _Meow~ 🐱 ]_**

**_[My king would never leaved his queen alone]_ **

**_[You're forgiven]_ **

**_[Purr~ You make me feel horny when I started thinking of you, Liebling]_ **

**_[Alright. I'll be there. And I have something for you]_ **

she giggled lightly as she kept reading text from Virgil that might distracted her focus from watching the kids at playground.  
\-------------

"Really? I thought only Trent sent the text to you" Yvonne asked as she showed the other girls the screen of her phone "Andy also sent his as well"  
"Looks like our hubby actually making evil plan together. Which it's real reason for they keeping themselves away from us" Karina said "And now, Salah asked me to bring along kebab sandwiches of mine. Looks like he's missing me"  
"Because of Gabriel. And they focused on the match" Amelia replied "Scheiße. We better go to that hotel right now" she hissed.  
"You're speaking like you're being horny for Virgil" Marina responded.  
"He did. He texted me like he wanted to have make up sex" Amelia replied "He'll get for this tonight"  
"He will" Yvonne groaned while noticing Karina blushed when they had girl's topics

Those girls packed their handbags as they walked downstairs to the main door until Miroslav interrupted as he get up from couch "Where are you going, girls?"  
"We're going to hotel. Our hubbies want us to ne there" Marina said.  
"Kurwa! Gabriel will coming in next hour. If he found out that you're going out to meet your husbands...." Miroslav gulped.  
"We don't care about it anymore. We still have dignity to protect. We still have our rights as wife for them" Karina added.  
"Girls, please...." Miroslav pleaded.  
"Sorry but our decisions are final!" Yvonne huffed as all of the girls went to the car, getting inside as the chauffeur drove away out from the mansion. It makes Miroslav scratched his head as Ernst asked "What's the matter?"  
"Papa, the girls are going to hotel. Their husbands probably stayed at hotel and..." Miroslav cupped his mouth.  
"If Gabriel found out about this, he will be get pissed" Ernst sighed.  
\------------

As the car arrived at Deztiny Hotel around 6:00pm, those girls emerged from vehicle as they asked of the room numbers that their husbands informed them as well as showing the text messages as evidence. They walked out from elevator to second floor as they kept wandering the room number given until they found it. Looks like they booked consecutive room numbers to ease the girls to find them.

"Let me get in first. Girls, keep your face away from sight" Marina said before she went to room 206. She waited for a few minutes until the door opened, showing Trent stood before her "Hey baby"  
Marina quickly get inside then locked the door behind them. She turned around when noticing Trent held a red rose bouquet makes she grabbed it "Gracias"  
"No problem" he smiled back then giving her a kiss and light cuddle to keep them together.  
"Oh my.... I really missed you, mi amore" Marina whispered as she caressed his cheek then continued having kisses again.  
"You make me missed you even more, Marina" Trent whispered back, leaning down to kiss her neck while she caressed his hair, making her legs went weaker like jelly.

"I think Marina is fine inside with Trent" Yvonne whispered before she wanted to step in until she spotted Karina walked faster to room 203. She held a tiffin carrier since she brought along kebab sandwiches like her husband asked. She knocked the door a few times "Sevgilim?"  
Mo opened the door as he whispered "Get inside quick" he stepped back as Karina went inside and the door closed behind them. She kissed his hand as she said "Sorry for making you wait. Miroslav just asked us recently"  
"What did he say?" He asked.  
"Gabriel almost found us heading up here. I hope he doesn't know that we're here" Karina said makes both of them silenced "Forget him. I brought along kebab sandwiches just like you asked for, sevgilim"  
"That's good" Mo smiled lightly , kissing her forehead then guided her further to bedroom.

Amelia sighed as she noticed Yvonne became the third one went to room 205 as she knocked the door while looking around. That's when Andy opened the door, making her quickly getting inside and locked the door behind them. She felt her emotion took over, circled her arms around his neck as she kissed his forehead, ruffling his locks.  
"Missing me, babe?" Andy whispered as he kissed her cheek, he noticed light smile curved on her lips.  
"I do, Andy. I missed you a lot" Yvonne smirked then kissed him deeply then jumped up from behind, circling her arms around his neck again "Looks like I have to delay my assignment for having date with you"  
"No, no. That's no good" Andy joked as he tried to carry her before Yvonne jumped down on her feet.

Amelia became the last girl went to Room 204 as she knocked it a few times then stick her ear to the door to hear what happened inside. She heard the water sound then silent took over makes she wondered what was going on. The door opened makes she stepped back, then feeling a hand pulled her inside in fast motion. As the door closed behind them, Amelia gasped as she noticed Virgil only with wearing white towel around his waist, with damp curly hair, enough making her speechless on she just saw.  
"I just taking a shower when you knocked the door" he explained truthfully, there's no one else in room except both of them.  
Amelia smirked lightly, playing with her cat ear hairband before kissing him. She played with his hair, feeling damp on her fingertips "I wanna take a shower along with you. It's too hot outside" then she went inside bathroom to remove her dress while Virgil followed after her.  
\-------------

"What??!" Gabriel stood up from couch as he heard what Miroslav said while Imogen and Ernst observed them "This can't be happening. Those boys are getting too much"  
"Come on. They're husbands and wives" Miroslav added but ended up with Gabriel rushed toward the car angrily "Gab, wait!" It makes the blonde photographer rushed after him while Imogen pushed Ernst in wheelchair to follow them.  
\-----------

Back in hotel.....  
In room 206, Marina rested on bed as she closed her eyes, feeling her chest been pressed against his following with his wet kisses on her neck and collarbones. She hummed with her hands pulled his shirt up and caressed his back. When she opened back her eyes, light smile curved on her lips when she felt his fingers caressed her legs.  
"You look so different tonight. I mean, differently good" Trent whispered as he brushed his lips to her ear. Her eyes closed again, moaned when she felt his fingers reached to her panties, her mind went blank and forgetting everything happens outside only for him.  
"I wish we can have this kind of moment every time we met" Marina whispered back then kissed his cheek while still caressing his back.

In room 205, Yvonne handed him a can of beer as she took a light chug while Andy get his sip of beer while glancing to her "Did you get a good match that night?"  
"What do you mean?" Andy asked.  
"The match against Chelsea. We made it right?"  
"Oh...." Andy laughed "Aye we had. After facing another exciting season with Championship League trophy, now we are reaching to another level, and it's reaching over my head"  
"But you're still you, Andy" Yvonne smirked as she sat on his lap after finished her beer then straddled him. Her smirk went wider when she noticed him bite his lips and blushing by her move.  
"What's the matter? Do you can't resist me?" Yvonne laughed as she gripped his collar then kissed his nose.  
"Nah I don't... I just mesmerised on you" he whispered, then kissed her cheek while he grabbed around her waist when she kept straddling him.

Meanwhile in room 204, the bathroom echoed with light giggles as Amelia took out a small strawberry shower cream and a small sponge, pouring some cream to sponge to make a foam. As both of them already naked inside shower space, Virgil closed the shower tap as he grabbed the sponge from Amelia's hand, rubbing it all over her body after hugging her from behind. The blonde German blushed as she felt his chest and abs pressed against her back then turned around to get back the sponge from him. She get her turn to brush it along his chest while feeling his fingers scratched her scalp making her bite her lips. They leaned closer to get some kisses as Amelia's back pressed against the wall, and warm water resumed showering both of them. Her eyes closed as she tilted her head up, letting Virgil planted more kisses on her shoulder. The black inked tattoo of abstract tulip with fancy text written of his name just exposed to his sight for a single time. Her cheeks flustered heavily, letting him taking over their shower time.

In room 203, Karina opened the tiffin carrier as she and Mo sat on floor, since logically they don't want to mess up the bedroom by spilling some food on bed. It revealed 2pcs of kebab sandwiches inside. Both of them took a prayer before having each bite of sandwiches "Thanks for bringing it for me" he thanked her.  
"No problem. Next time, ask me if you need anything" Karina smiled back before she handed him a mug of coffee that she prepared for him.  
"Sevgilim, how long you will staying here?" Karina asked again.  
"Only tonight" Mo replied after he munched last bite of sandwiches.  
"Will you coming back soon?" She asked.  
"Insya Allah, we will" he replied again then taking a sip of coffee before realising Karina wiped corner of his lips from mayonnaise stain.  
"Did I messed anything?" Mo asked as he chuckled when she wiped his lips.  
"Just a bit" Karina blushed as she leaned closer to him, her hand rested on his shoulder and then....

There's a voice from outside as Gabriel shouted "How dare all of you come here?" Miroslav, Ernst and Imogen stopped behind him as they heard him shouted again "Who asked you to visit your husbands here? Come back right now, daughters of Satan!"


	26. Episode 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The only episode featuring Klopp XD

That noise makes all of four pairings snapped back to reality, Gabriel's voice had just spoiled their date. Karina quickly covered her head with towel, stood at corner of bedroom as she watched Mo walked to the door, opening it and poking his head out. So were Trent and Andy with their current outfits. Gabriel glanced to them as he shouted "Just three of you? Where's Virgil?"

And then the last door opened, Virgil with wearing simple shirt and shorts poked his head out as he asked "Any complaints?"

Gabriel silenced as he realised that the agreement with them forced him to control his emotion. In case he became out of control, either of those four will show the agreement letter that he broke the rules and what just he plotted against them paralysed automatically. He shook his head "No, no..." he grinned lightly " You can sleep with your wives tonight...."   
Gabriel quickly leaved them as Miroslav grinned wide, whispering "Good luck, brother-in-laws" then he pushed Ernst in wheelchair while Imogen followed after them.

Trent locked the door behind them as Marina asked "What's the matter?"  
"Nah... it's just Gabriel came in" he replied.  
"He did? Now what should we do?" Marina asked again, shocked and worried.  
"Don't worry we chased him out. We can sleep here tonight" Trent smiled lightly, giving her a light kiss before they both went back to bed.

Yvonne whispered to Andy as she came to the door "What's going on?"  
"Nothing, babe. It's just that bollock came in" Andy replied as he locked the door "But don't worry. He's not going to kick us out"  
Yvonne groaned "If he tried to touch you, I'm going to kick his ass"  
Andy chuckled lightly, wrapping his arms around her waist, giving her puppy eyes glare, it makes Yvonne laughed, ruffling his locks "I want all of you, Andy"  
"Sure thing" he chuckled softly, planting a light kiss on her neck then jumped up to hug her until they both laughed as they went to the bed.

as Karina heard the door locked, she removed the towel as she asked worryingly "What's the matter, sevgilim?"  
"Nothing" Mo replied, grinned lightly as he sat on bed then Karina sat next to him. That's when they both touched their hands, blushed lightly before pulling away. The Turkish girl adjusted her seat to face him, letting him kissed her forehead, feeling comfortable and safe when she with him.

"My king... what happened outside?" Amelia asked as she dressed with white bathrobe, brushing her blonde locks when she heard the door locked.  
"That bastard just came in upon us" Virgil groaned as he came back closer to her "Luckily he gave up"  
"Gave up to this awesome king?" Amelia giggled, placing her hairbrush inside bag as she wrapped her arms around his neck. His stern expression slowly changed into his adorable smirk, a kiss planted on her forehead. Then she looked up to him, pleaded seductively as she stroked his chest "This queen has a request from you..."  
\--------------

At the next morning at VI Mart Manchester branch office, Ernst sighed as he heard Gabriel complaint "I couldn't believe your daughters betrayed themselves for those footballers? What makes them willingly being a bitch for them?!" Then he added "I swear if they came back to the mansion and slept at greenhouse, I'll burn them down when they're asleep!"  
"Don't you dare, Gabriel! You're going to be murderer, you know?" Ernst interrupted angrily.  
"I don't care!" Then Gabriel silenced as he peeked over the glass window at the door. He noticed glimpse of familiar figures stood at one side of the mart makes he whispered "Not again...."  
"What's the matter, Gabriel?" Ernst asked.  
Gabriel turned around as he asked "Since when your son-in-laws came up here? What are they doing?"  
It makes Ernst silenced as he thought of something for a minute "Ah... I know what are they doing here" he moved the controller of his wheelchair as he went out from the office while Gabriel followed after him.

It was a quite busy for Trent, Andy, Mo and Virgil since that day, they've been invited to get into Kop Kids Prank which it's part of the partnership project between Vambürt Industries and LFC. But that's not all, there's someone also came in for a light cameo.  
"Zeus? Is it kinda God of Lightning?" Klopp asked as he grabbed the bottle of male perfume named Zeus before one staff replied "It is. It's one of the product that promoted by Vambürt Industries during last five years"  
"And does it also can burst out lightning bolt as well?" That makes both Klopp and the staff laughed without realising Ernst came there as he called "Hey, Jürgen! Luckily we are here huh?" Both the bosses started having short chitchat while Gabriel crossed his arms, glancing sharply to them.   
Ernst took out a small pineapple with a carving of one portrait as he said "And look what was one of my staff doing on this pineapple"   
Klopp grabbed the pineapple carefully as he glanced over the portrait and laughed contagiously, showing the pineapple carving of his portrait to camera "I'm living in pineapple!"  
"Bullshit!" Gabriel face palmed.  
Those four boys peeked over Ernst and Klopp having conversations for a couple minutes before they had a bear hug, looks like their manager only came for a short moment since he has important work to do back in Melwood. That's when the media crews instructed them to get back to their place since the kids will come for a visit in no time.

There were 20 local kids from aged 6-17 visited over the mart as they were having a short tour around the mart before the media crew instructed "You have to find your partner and will be competed against each other for telemarketing promotion of their products. The best five pairings will have a chance to meet either of four main ambassadors also the players" then he pointed to the cardboard standee of Trent, Andy, Mo and Virgil behind them "Ready for the challenge?"  
"Yeah!" The kids cheered happily.  
There's a medium sized studio props where the telemarketing contest took place, there's a large table where there were some varied products exhibited on it. Behind the studio, those boys sat on each chairs with wearing headphones and watching a small television so they can see the kids showed their communication skills to promote the products.

The first two kids showed up "Hello, world. Welcome to VI Telemart. I'm Sandra"  
"And I'm Austin"  
"Today we're going to promote... which it's called Blitzed" Sandra held a football boots   
"It's a football boots that engineered by Vambürt Industries. It had been modified to adjust through the wind to ease you to run in high speed" Austin added.  
Behind the studio, Trent removed the headphone as he went to the studio "It is. You want me to show some demo?"  
It makes Sandra and Austin shocked as they glanced to him "Oh my god" Andy, Mo and Virgil laughed as they followed to get inside studio as well.

The next one.... "Hello. You're now in VI Telemart. I'm Kim Tae-Jun, and this is Kimberly"  
"Today we are going to promote Therma, which it's warm and cold athlete bandage"  
"This bandage is useful to reduce pains and relaxing muscles during we are exercising"  
"So how about we are going to make demonstration?"  
Without realising Virgil came over behind them then asked "Shall I going to be a volunteer?" It makes those two girls turned around, shocked and screamed.  
"I can't believe it..." Kimberly responded.

The next one.... "Thank you for watching VI Telemart. My name's Jason"  
"And I'm Raju. And we are introducing you a product by Vambürt Industries called Hyypiä 2.0" they showed up the anti-gravity ball launcher which it functioned to train footballers to kick the ball in anti gravity space.  
"It functioned for the amateur and professional footballer to kick the ball"  
"In anti gravity space. And it's suitable for all the ranges from 12 years and up"  
That's when Andy came over as he touched the ball launcher before Jason responded "Andy!"  
The Scottish lad chuckled as he hugged Jason while Raju ended up speechless before hugging him. The other three came out later as they had a chance to meet them.

Later with different pairings... "Hello. You're watching VI Telemart. My name's Akira and this is Akbar, we are promoting the product by Vambürt Industries named Skipperz"   
Akbar shown the foot skipping rope with timer "And it's featuring timer to show how long we can skip over the rope, as well as heart beat reading...."  
And then Mo came over "Hello. Can I have a try?"  
Mo Salah!!" Those two turned around, surprised as they hugged him excitedly.

And then the other six pairings also get their turn and ended up surprised by the boys presence in the middle of shooting. Neither of them know it was a prank but it's a good news for them to meet their favourite players.  
As time passed, the media crews and the kids decided to get back home. While Ernst satisfied by the prank shooting which it become a strategy to promote their products, Gabriel still showing his disgust on those boys since he still keeping grudge on them since that night.

That's when those four discussed in small group "I have an idea of how to provoke Gabriel again" Virgil said.  
"Please not this time. We will ended up hurting Ernst" Mo disagreed as he glanced to him worryingly.  
"Just a little strategy that won't get hurt" Trent added as he and Andy followed Virgil closer to the kids.  
"Hey, kids. Wait a minute" it makes those 20 kids turned around as they faced those three boys.  
"What's the matter?" One of the kids asked.  
"We received the notification from Ernst that you're allowed to bring back home whatever you want as souvenir" Virgil's announcement makes everyone started getting excited.  
"Do they have toys? Books? Candies?" The kids asked them.  
"They have"   
It makes those kids ran all over the mart, grabbing whatever they want either toys, snacks or books. Most of them grabbed handful of stuffs as they walked out from mart happily.  
"Kids might be excited to have free stuffs but not in this kinda way" Andy said.  
"There might be more coming up" Virgil smirked as he glanced to store room makes Mo said "Please. This is not a good idea. If Ernst know what we're doing..."   
Those four went to the store room as they found a sticker written [50% Discount] [70% off] [Hurry while stocks last] and much more inside the box "At least, we dont ask them to steal" Trent chuckled.  
"I hope we're not getting kicked by Ernst" Virgil held one of the sticker then walked out from the room.

(Tike skip)

In first hour after the stickers stamped at display window, hundreds of people getting into crowds to claim the stuffs from shelves. The payment counters had a longest queue with them carried much stuffs in hands or trolleys.   
Inside the office room, Gabriel shocked as he watched the unusual scene from CCTV camera makes he rushed out from the room, watching over those busy bees until he spotted four of them gathered at the front door of the mart. He rushed there as he asked them "What have you done until you're making everyone kept getting into crowds here?"  
"We are just doing our job" Andy grinned lightly before he heard Gabriel shouted to busy customers "Hey, stop right there! Do you think the cheap sales are real? Get back to your work?!"  
But then Virgil interrupted in his dominant voice "Just ignore him. Do whatever you want!"  
It makes everyone continued shopping makes Gabriel shouted to the boys "Juvenile kids from Liverpool! Do you know what you're doing?!"  
Mo started feeling uneasy as he whispered "I told you so"  
"Any complaints, mate?" Trent asked to Gabriel.  
"Well...I...." Gabriel gulped as he turned around, noticing Ernst came with controlling his wheelchair over there "Mr Vambürt, look what are these boys had done!!"  
"I didn't see nothing went wrong. These customers are buying some stuffs, that's all" Ernst said.  
"How about this?" Gabriel pointed to the stickers at display window.  
Ernst laughed "That's what we call 'promotion'!" Even the boys laughed as well.

After next three hours, VI Mart only left nothing but empty shelves, broken signboards, too much cash inside payment counters and full of mess. Gabriel ended up speechless and gloomy. Those four gathered behind him while Ernst went back to his office happily.  
"Is there anything you want to say, mate?" Andy asked.  
"Nothing else. I'm just worrying about what happens next" Gabriel sighed.  
"Any complaints yet?" Virgil asked.  
"No I'm so excited" Gabriel replied, trying to pretend to not being upset.  
"Okay... at least Ernst didn't kick us" Mo said "Hope this is our first and last we're going to do this"  
"I don't think so" Virgil replied "One more step left and Gabriel will give up on us"  
\-------------

Meanwhile, Miroslav and Vincent went into one Globee restaurant as they decided to have a lunch together after been busy with work. That's when they claimed one table number 13 and started making order. The waiter came in as he said "Sir, you both can't sit here!"  
"But why?" Miroslav asked.  
"That's Julian's favourite seat. If you guys sit here, you both might be ended up beaten up by him" the waiter replied.  
"You mean, Julian Neumann likes to hang out here and this is favourite seat?" Vincent asked.  
"It is"  
At the same time, Esmeralda and her friend were having lunch not far from them. Noticing those boys were there, Esmeralda sighed "Merde. That Polish idiot is here"  
Let him be" her friend smirked. That's when Esmeralda went to the boys seat as she sat next to Miroslav "Bonjour Monsieur"  
"Bonjour Parisian cat" Miroslav giggled.  
"Please don't sit here. Julian Neumann already claimed this seat!" The waiter warned.  
"But we already sit here" Vincent said.  
. Sir, please leave-" the waiter said before the manager interrupted "I'm sorry but I have to inform you that this seat is already reserved for Julian Neumann"  
"But why there's no signboard written Reserved?" Miroslav asked before they looked to the main door "Here he comes"

Julian laughed evilly as he started pushing everything ahead of him, flirting some woman customers to annoy them before stopped when he found out his reserved table had been taken by Miroslav and Vincent. That's when he stole one chair from other table to get his seat on his favourite table  
"Have a seat, mate" Vincent smirked before kicked the chair making Julian fell off the floor.  
Julian silenced for a while before he get up. Esmeralda excused herself to get back to her friends table as she said "I bet Miroslav might be ended up getting into hospital"  
"It can't be good" her friend sighed.  
Julian grabbed a bottle of coke as he used his teeth to open the lid and taking a sip. Miroslav grabbed another bottle of coke, used his hand to remove the lid by one single click before the lid thrown inside Julian's opened mouth. He accidentally swallowed it, coughed.  
"You swallowed it?" Vincent shocked.  
"Kurwa" Miroslav sighed.  
Julian get up angrily as he thrown everything on table down to floor, gripping Vincent's wrist to pin on table with his other hand held a blade. But then those two switched places makes Vincent used the blade to tease Julian's hand with it. Miroslav, Esmeralda and the other customers and staffs witnessed on what happened.  
Julian pulled back his hand, didnt get any injuries but it leaved a handprint on wooden table. Vincent and Miroslav rushed away from the table making the bad guy ended up getting mad with them. He glared sharply to Esmeralda instead as scapegoat for it.  
"Oh Mon Dieu" Esmeralda sighed in fear.

Julian rushed toward Esmeralda making Yvonne stepped backward for safety as she only able to watch the bad guy carried her friend along the way to exit door.  
"Let me go, you creep! Let me go!" Esmeralda shouted as Julian laughed while carrying her but stopped as Miroslav and Vincent stood by the exit door. The blonde photographer punched him at his jaw as Esmeralda fell down on floor. Vincent punched him later until making him slammed on snooker table. Miroslav aimed one snooker ball, hitting it right to his face.  
But it makes Julian getting mad with it. He took out a gun from pocket, before Vincent grabbed a metal tray as shield when Julian tried to shoot him. The bullet reflected to the restaurant manager's pants as it fell down, he quickly pulled it up.  
Miroslav kicked Julian from behind makes he missed his gun as Vincent grabbed it and aim to him instead. The bad guy went distracted by those two, before Miroslav kicked him again making he ended up temporarily fainted. That's when they saw one small poodle came from one customer's table, peeing right to Julian's face.  
Miroslav and Vincent laughed as Julian get up angrily before realising the Dutch Interpol officer grabbed his purse from behind and have to him.  
"Pay the refund for the damage that you've done" Vincent warned as he noticed Julian's purse has photo of him and Ariana, his wife. And then Julian threw some amount of money to the restaurant manager's pants until it dropped down again.  
"You better listen up. No one welcomed you as a person, Julian Neumann" Miroslav warned as he kicked Julian at his butt making him crashed into window and fell on muddy ground.  
"Thanks to you both for getting some refund for the damage that caused by Julian. But I'm sure he will take vengeance against you" the restaurant manager said to them.  
"That's what I'm looking for" Vincent said coldly.

(Time skip)

Miroslav put some tomato sauce on his cheek, pretended feeling painful like being punched while Vincent put some ice pack on his head. Esmeralda came in as she asked "You okay?" Then she handed them some cash "This is the payback for saving moi. Make sure you don't hurt yourself again"  
"Listen up, Parisian cat! I came here not to save you, but to make undercover mission against Julian Neumann. If it wasn't him-" Miroslav stood up angrily.  
"You bloody idiot" Vincent sighed.  
"I'll take it back. You're actually not getting injured, right?" Esmeralda chuckled as she leaved them.   
Miroslav sat down as he sighed "Looks like she make me hate her even more" then he said to Vincent "Even I'm still getting hurt by that stiletto attack"  
"Serve you right" Vincent sighed.  
\------------

At the same time at psychiatric hospital, Amelia and the other girls took a time to visit Paula when they spotted her roamed alone and hiding behind bush.  
"Mother?" Amelia called her "Mother, it's me"  
Paula poked her head behind bush as she laughed and clapped her hands "Princess Amelia, you're back" then she spun around as she sang "🎶Mother.... knows... best!" Then she laughed again  
"Ami, are you sure your mama is okay?" Marina asked.  
"Vincent said she might be hurt anyone but I don't think she doesn't" Yvonne crossed her arms, sighed.  
"She's fine... and she's the one that influenced me to be a princess" Amelia sighed.  
Paula walked closer toward Amelia as she playfully patted her cheeks then clapped her hands "🎶Baa baa black sheep. Have you got any wool? Yes ma'am! Yes ma'am! Three bags full ~"  
Amelia chuckled lightly before Yvonne asked her "Ami, I don't think your mom is crazy like everyone thought -"  
"What? Who's crazy? I'm not crazy!" Paula stepped back as she scolded them.  
"How could you say like that? Her mental health is unstable" Karina whispered to Yvonne.  
"Fuck that" Yvonne muttered.  
"Princess Amelia, my beautiful flower..." Paula suddenly changed her emotion as she brushed Amelia's cheek before her hands roamed down to her neck then strangled her instead. It makes Amelia screamed for help, coughed while the other sisters tried to keep her away from them.  
The nurses and doctors came as they grabbed Paula away from them. They struggles to drag her away as Paula shouted n"You're not safe yet, Amelia! I'll make sure you're dead! Dead!!"   
Amelia groaned as she rubbed her neck while Marina hugged her "You okay, sis?"  
"Yeah... " Amelia coughed "Shall we get back home now?"  
"I think not..." Karina received a text from Imogen "We need to go to our Papa's mart in London now. This is an order from Mama"  
\-----------

That night at VI Mart London branch inside one mall, Ernst sat on his wheelchair With having weak heart as Imogen took care of him "I couldn't believe my son-in-laws did this"  
"Imogen, I'm just being tired of overworking" Ernst sighed.  
"Technically, this is caused by all of your son-in-laws. They just sabotaged Vambürt Industries by misusing their position as main ambassadors and partnership with LFC" Gabriel manipulated her mindset "Manchester branch of VI Mart had been temporarily closed for renovation. If this branch also ended up being sabotaged as well...."

That's when the door opened, revealing Marina, Karina, Yvonne and Amelia came in. Even Miroslav also followed after them "Papa!"  
"Girls, I need you to take care of your father. He just get heart attack-" Gabriel lied.  
"Can you stop brainwashing my daughters?" Ernst interrupted.  
"Shut up" Gabriel muttered then he added to the girls "You're not allowed to go anywhere"  
"Bit what if our husbands came here?" Karina asked.  
That's when Imogen watched the CCTV screen, noticing people crowded inside the mart to claim their purchase then queued along the payment counters "Do you mean this?"  
Gabriel shocked as he looked to the screen again "Shit!" He rushed outside "I'm going to stop those rascals"  
"They're not rascals, fool!" Yvonne shouted.  
"You better don't do it, Gabriel!" Ernst warned as he moved his wheelchair while the others followed him out from the office.  
"Now this is getting complicated" Miroslav sighed.

Back to inside mart, most visitors getting into crowds with pushing their trolley and bringing basket to claim their stuffs to buy in lowest price. Trent, Andy, Virgil and Mo were also there as they gathered at payment counter and watching them had their fun shopping time, they were imitating the similar tactics of discount stickers stamped on display window back in Manchester branch.  
"This is a madness! Madness!" Gabriel shouted as he stopped walking toward them "I never thought you're being a rascal. Once a Scouser, always a Scouser!"  
"Any complaints?" Andy smirked.  
"Yes, I have lots of complaints about you!" Gabriel pointed out to Andy "You!" He pointed to Trent "You!" He pointed to Mo.  
"Me?" The Egyptian ended up confused.  
"And you!!" Gabriel pointed to Virgil "I bet you're actually not a highly educated men, but a rascals from juvenile school!"  
"Our hubbies are not rascals as you thought!" Marina shouted as she and the other girls came over.  
Gabriel pointed over to the girls "And don't forget all of you, girls. I know you're responsible brainwashed them to sabotage your own father's company"  
"Don't ever try to accuse them like that!" Amelia scolded back.  
"Bitches!!" Gabriel shouted to the girls.  
"You're not deserved to call them bitches!" Trent defended them.  
Miroslav, Ernst and Imogen came there as the blonde photographer warned "Gab, control your emotion. Are you forgot that you're also tied in the agreements?"  
"I don't care!" Gabriel shouted to Miroslav then he pointed to the boys "Boys, sign up for the divorce letter now!!"  
It makes Virgil took out the folded agreement letter "You've just forgot that **you're also tied in agreement with us** " he unfolded it to reveal the letter written....

*********  
 _ **Vambürt Industries - Liverpool Football Club Agreement 202X**_  
 _ **In this agreement, I, Trent Alexander-Arnold, Andrew Robertson, Mohamed Salah and Virgil van Dijk represent Liverpool Football Club witnessing Gabriel Hosbach the representatives of Vambürt Industries agreed on the agreement written in this date, 15 August 202X with all of these conditions:**_  
 _ *** As the public figure with representing both of these, you have to keep your reputation well in and out of public and not showing discomfort of being a part of either of this partnership no matter what.**_  
 _ **Failure of agreeing on this deal will causing you lose your properties to Vambürt Industries and getting into disciplinary action.**_  
***********

And it had been signed by all of those boys and Gabriel himself.

He shown the agreement content to Gabriel as he added "And now **you have to pay the price** "  
"NO!!!!!!" Gabriel gripped his hair as he fell on his knees, disbelieved that he had been tricked by those footballers instead. Miroslav smirked as he make a thumb up while the girls cheered since they're finally been freed from Gabriel's evil plan.

Bit it doesn't over yet.  
\-----------

At the next morning at Miroslav's editorial office, he received the fax from Interpol United Kingdom makes he quickly grabbed it, it was an emergency report from Vincent after he make an undercover last night. It written that Julian still unsatisfied by Gabriel's arrestment after the mall sabotage in London makes he decided to meet one witch doctor at Sussex. He wanted the witch doctor casted a spell to all Vambürt daughters to fall for him as vengeance for what just happened to him and Gabriel.

And Vincent wanted to meet him and the boys to make an emergency meeting later.  
"This is not good...." Miroslav sighed, face palmed then he texted to Trent, Andy, Mo, Virgil, Gini and Dejan [Boys, meet me and Vincent at cafe around 4:30pm. Urgent!!]

  



	27. Episode 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for late update. I just got cold fever rn 😷
> 
> I need to know your feedback.
> 
> Comment's?

Inside Melwood Training Centre, the boys were watching YouTube video from Dejan's phone of Ernst's press conference regarding the incident happened in his VI Mart in Manchester and London branch since yesterday. The reporter asked him "Mr Vambürt, we just heard that your former marketing consultant named Gabriel Hosbach had been arrested by police as they just found the evidence that he's one of the hired member of Neumann's syndicate. Do you already aware that he's a paid criminal or it was planned by Someone else?"

"Somebody else did this job for me. They were so suspicious on Gabriel since he worked with us so I asked them to investigate about him" Ernst chuckled.  
"And how about the rumours that there were some big stars of Liverpool players just making nuisance in both Manchester and London branch of your mart? What do you can say about them?" The reporter asked.  
It makes Ernst silenced for a while as he replied "I won't answer you anything about them. I don't want to defend them but I don't want to prosecute them"  
Dejan closed the YouTube video as he said "So does it mean Ernst just kicked you out for what you've done to him?"  
"No, but he just trying to be neutral in us" Trent replied "It's only Gabriel been prosecuted for his crimes"  
"But do everyone think that we already involved in that chaotic shopping time yesterday?" Mo asked.  
"Come on. We just finished sabotaging Gabriel. And it's already done" Virgil smirked before he checked on his phone when he received text from Miroslav even the others also received it as well "Shit"  
"What else he wanted to meet us for?" Andy asked.  
\---------------

Meanwhile in mansion, Amelia watched Christoph and Anya played with mini sensory park where the little boy played with swinging metal chimes while the little girl sniffed over the herb plants then she tried to read the text written "Rose-ma-ry"  
Amelia smirked lightly as she get up from bench when she heard Marina and Yvonne came over as they returned from college "Ami!"  
"What's the matter, girls?" Amelia giggled as she hugged those two of them. Karina came short after when she get her last turn to hug Amelia.  
"We're fine. By the way, we have something to talk with you. Can we gather somewhere far from the kids?" Yvonne asked suddenly.  
"Warum?" Amelia raised her eyebrows.  
"Por favor" Marina pleaded before Amelia turned to the kids as she called "Kinder, I need to talk with your auntie's. Do you both have homework to do today?"   
"No, mama" the kids replied in unison.  
"Get upstairs and take a shower. Don't forget to brush your teeth" Amelia reminded as they both rushed inside the mansion, then she faced her sisters as she asked "What do we want to talk about?"

Those four of them sat at two-sided swing as Yvonne asked "Girls, I just wondering something. Mama asked us when are we having kids?"  
"I'm not sure about it. Trent is too young for me. I don't think he's ready to be a father" Marina sighed.  
"I... I wanted to" Karina added as she cupped her stomach "We already married since last eight months but neither of us having a kids yet"  
"Are you still forgot Yvonne used to get pregnant once of Andy's? If she didn't get miscarried, she already have one child with him" Amelia interrupted.  
"How about you, Ami?" Marina asked.  
Amelia shook her head "We already have Christoph and Anya. I don't want to have another child with Virgil"  
"What?" The girls shocked then Yvonne asked "But why?"  
"Two kids are already too much for me. A small family is enough for me to handle. Even we haven't discussed of the kids yet" Amelia replied then smiled "And one more thing, I already assumed Christoph and Anya as my own kids. So is that a problem?"  
"It's still a problem for them" Marina said "Do you still remember when we fetched them from school?"

* _Flashback start*_  
 _The four girls were inside their car as they noticed Christoph and Anya walked out from school. But not for long when they spotted another little boy pushed Christoph as he mocked "Hey, bad guy! Does your daddy just stole something for today?" Then he laughed._  
 _Christoph ended getting mad as Anya hide behind him and he shouted "My papa is a good guy!"_  
 _"A good guy? But why does your surname is Neumann? Your daddy is actually a bad guy named Julian Neumann right?" Then the other boy laughed as he leaved them._  
 _Amelia felt heartbroken when she heard it makes she emerged from the car then hugged those twins. They cried on her each shoulder as Amelia whispered "Just ignore him. You're fine" then she kissed each of their head. She carried them into the car, guiding them to backseat._  
 _"Mama" Anya called " **Why are we both named as Christoph and Anya Neumann, not Christoph and Anya van Dijk?** " It makes everyone shocked on the question. Amelia ended up speechless when she heard it, cupped her mouth._  
 _*Flashback end*_

"Their names are still written as Christoph and Anya Neumann in their birth certificate. Everyone in United Kingdom knows that Julian Neumann is a wanted criminal across nation" Marina asked "This will affect their psychological factor in long term. They will be discriminated because the prejudices against criminal parents are still taking over their mentality. They might be lose their friends, lose their interest to go to school...."  
Amelia silenced again as she massaged her temples before she said "Sometimes I'm also thinking the same thing. Looks like I need to discuss with Virgil and Papa about this"  
"Good to know" Marina smiled.

"But one more thing, I have a question for you. Among all of our hubbies, who's the greatest in bed?" Yvonne asked suddenly which it makes Karina blushed heavily, looking away.  
"Why are you asking like that?" Amelia asked back then thought ' Damn. I don't want to tell them that Virgil is such a beast. Even I can't fight back when he's leading up '  
"I think this is more to personal issues" Marina chuckled, trying to avoid the topic.  
\-----------

That evening inside cafe, Vincent and Miroslav gathered the boys in round table "First of all, well done for helping us capturing Gabriel Hosbach. Unfortunately, the rest of Neumann syndicate are still roaming around nation so our mission is not ended yet" Vincent said "Especially Julian. And... I've just make undercover at his studio last night"  
"What did you get from him?" Trent asked.  
Vincent placed the audio recorder on table before he played it. Everyone listened to it carefully to find out what does Julian said.

_*Audio start*_   
_"Now Gabriel Hosbach had been captured by the police. Vambürt Industries are so invincible"_   
_"Boss, Gab is little hot tempered. He might be get trapped by those who worked in that company as well" one of his men answered._   
**_PANG!!_ **   
_"Shut up, Caleb. I'm not talking to you!" Julian scolded "I'm now being mad not just on Vambürt Industries, but these!" He thrown his blade toward wooden board which it has four pictures of Trent, Andy, Mo and Virgil that taken from newspaper article "How are these footballers know our tricks? We have to assassinate them!"_   
_"Boss, there's no use we can assassinate them" another Julian's men said._   
_"Why are you said like that?" Julian asked angrily._   
_"Because... why we can assassinate them if we can use black magic?" The henchman said "I can recommend you a witch doctor that can help you to get all of four Vambürt daughters from them. Her name is Mama Karen, the part time tarot reader from Sussex"_   
_"Interesting..." Julian chuckled evilly "Bring me to her"_   
_"She only allowed us to come tomorrow. Friday night" the henchman replied "And she asked us to bring along full roasted chicken, bowl of garden salad, bowl of coleslaw, plate of wedges, fries, a large pitcher of red juice and £500 cash per person"_   
_"I don't mind of those stuffs. As long as I can get those girls, we'll prepared those stuffs" then Julian warned "But if she duped on us, you'll know what you can get"_   
_*Audio end*_

"Is there anyone who believe such superstitious things nowadays?" Andy asked suddenly.  
"There are some people still believe them. Not evil things can be seen with naked eyes" Miroslav replied.  
Mo shook his head as he said "I'm sorry but I'm out of here. It's enough for we sabotaged Gabriel with messing up with a mall and now we're going to practice witchcraft"  
Vincent pulled Mo's ear as he said "It's Julian practising witchcraft, not you!" Then Dejan pushed him aside to protect his Egyptian friend.  
"Does it mean that we're going to Sussex tomorrow? What else we need to do then?" Virgil asked suddenly.  
"Once you've done your training in Melwood tomorrow evening, we'll depart ahead to Sussex" then Miroslav shown the Google result of who Mama Karen is "She's a tarot reader and a witch doctor as well. And yes, wd found her home address"  
Just when Vincent prepared a paper with drawing of house, and eight red tokens represent them, purple token represent Mama Karen and a few black tokens represent Julian and his henchmen, Virgil suggested "If you said so, we will divided by two groups and our plan to sabotage Julian's mission begin"   
\-------------

That night.....  
Inside living room, Ernst and Imogen sat side by side as they watched Marina, Trent, Mo, Dejan, Karina, Yvonne, Andy and Gini gathered in circle with Anil the macaw make some trick. That's when Andy picked up the card as he read "I scored the winning goal against Netherlands during 2010 World Cup final-"  
"Andreas Iniesta!" The macaw replied, flapped his wings before Karina feed him with small cut of carrot.  
"He's such a smart parrot" Gini grinned as he recorded the video of how smart that animal was with such a trick.  
Then Marina picked up the card as she read "I was playing as right back, never booked a red card for a whole career, scored four goals in my national team, and known as [The Magic Dwarf]-"  
Then the macaw responded "Philipp Lahm!"   
"Hey little birdie! Do you can play cards instead to read our fortune instead?" Dejan interrupted as Mo shook his head while Karina answered "Sorry I won't teach him that"  
Then Mo picked up the card and he suddenly felt uneasy when he read about it "I coached Porto, Real Madrid, Chelsea and Manchester United so far in my career. Achieving much trophies in every club I coached with. Everyone called me The Special One-"  
The macaw flapped his wings faster as he looked so scared which it makes everyone looked around in curiosity.  
"What's the matter with this parrot, Mo?" Gini asked but the Egyptian shrugged "I don't know"  
Then the macaw looked sharply to Mo as he answered "Jose Mourinho!" It makes everyone silenced before they laughed.

Meanwhile inside Christoph and Anya's bedroom, Amelia was wearing a crane head mask as she was storytelling to the kids while the kids sat on Virgil's lap when they focused to the story.  
"That night, the young man asked to his wife ["He wants to know how does the cloth weaved. Even he was being suspicious when I tried to find the answer"] but then his wife said ["I know, but I feel weaker..."] then she slowly walked back into weaving room and closed the door. The silence took over until the young man heard the weaving sound but sometimes it's stopped..."  
It makes those kids get their seat on floor as they were in curious of what happened next.  
"The young man wanted to keep his promise but hearing the rich man told him that time just making his curiosity kicked in. He said to himself [' We're husband and wife. Is that wrong for me to just take a peek?'] then he slowly took a peek at the weaving room door and slowly opening it-" Amelia continued telling the story. That's when Virgil slowly crawled closer, his hand grabbed the thin air like pushing the sliding door (it's like roleplay thing to make story telling went real)  
"Don't open it!" Anya responded while Christoph gasped to find out the ending of it.  
"And then... his wife wasn't inside the room. The young man just saw the crane weaved her own feather to make a cloth" Amelia said.  
"It can't be! It wasn't you!!" Virgil sat on his knees, making shocked expression to keep the character of young male for the story telling.  
" The crane shocked of it, turned back into her human form as she said..." Amelia get up as she walked closer to Virgil as she continued " ["I'm the crane you saved long time ago. I came here to repay for your kindness, making you happy..."]" she sobbed as she added "[ "It seems you already know who really I am so I can't stay here any longer"]"  
"No! Forgive me..." Virgil grabbed Amelia's legs as he make apologising tone "You don't have to weave anymore. Please don't go!"  
Amelia shook her head, looking sad as she whispered "["Goodbye"]" then she sat down as Christoph asked "So the crane just leaved him?"  
Amelia sighed "She was gone. As the young man rushed outside, he saw a crane fly way up to the sky...." then she added "...and she would never come back" she smiled lightly as she ended the story "The End"  
"Mama, so that's means that young man never have second chance?" Anya asked.  
"He doesn't, since he already broke his promise" Amelia replied as she removed the crane head mask.  
"So the moral of the story is..." Virgil adjusted his seat to face the kids then added "Always keep the promises given and never break them. Because they might be promised of something much important for you and once you broke it, you won't be trusted anymore"  
"We got it. Thanks Papa" Anya said then she hugged him as well as Christoph get his turn. Then they both hugged Amelia as they said "Thanks Mama"  
"Alright kinder. It's 10:00am. Time to go to sleep" Amelia clapped her hands to announce the bedtime. Christoph and Anya went to the bathroom to brush their teeth then went back to bedroom, climbed up to their separated bed, tucked into the blanket.  
"Good night, Mama. Good night, Papa" they said in unison.  
Amelia and Virgil get their turn, kissed each of their foreheads before heading back to doorframe. She snapped her fingers to make light switched off.  
And then Amelia sang in her whispering tone "🎶 _Mi ni lo mi niño seva a dormir, Todo en silencio esta. Mi niño mi niño seva a dormir, Un sueño lindo tendra. Viajar por los mates de los sueños profundos donde, hadas y duendes visitará cuando haya dormido, suficiente en sunido abrirá sus ojitos y me verá_ " even it makes her Dutch husband smirked lightly watching the kids slowly drifted off to sleep.  
When the kids went asleep, the door closed slowly. Amelia bite her lips as she whispered to Virgil "My king, it's my turn to serve you"  
\-----------

As time passed as planned, a few motorbikes arrived in Sussex as Julian stepped over to Mama Karen's house. He knocked the door before he heard the voice said "Come in...."  
Julian and his henchmen walked inside as he saw one middle aged woman with wearing black cloak covering her face sat behind table with crystal ball on it. They took a seat as Julian asked "Mama Karen, we have a wish-"  
"I knew everything, child. You're actually wanting to attract those ladies. Vambürt girls, right?" Mama Karen replied.  
"Yeah.... yeah..." Julian chuckled.  
"I know everything. Now ..." the witch doctor took out a tarot card as she placed each of them on table then asked "Take out there cards so I can read your fortune first" then Julian picked up three cards then handed to her.  
Behind the curtain, Andy and Trent peeked over as the young male said "I never thought Miroslav is good in making impersonations"  
"He's even a better actor than me" Andy said.  
"Since when you're acting, mate?" Trent asked.  
"During Romeo and Juliet theatre at Yvonne's college. I played as Romeo by last minute" the Scottish lad whispered before Vincent shushed them.  
The real Mama Karen has been tied at her wrists at her back, her mouth gagged with cloth, muffling something. Gini and Vincent observed her since they need to make her silent by the sudden plan they've planned.

_*Flashback start*_   
_2 hours ago...._   
_All of their cars parked around a kilometre away from Mama Karen's house since they can't let Julian and his henchmen found out their plans. They walked by foot to her house. As they arrived, Vincent knocked the door, waiting until Mama Karen opened the door._   
_"Yes?" She asked before Miroslav pushed her inside following with the others. Mo hesitated to get inside before he quickly hopped in, while Virgil looked around to make sure no one seen them then locked the door._   
_"Hey, what are you doing here? I don't have anything if you want to steal" Mama Karen scolded as Dejan tied the rope at her wrists._   
_"I'm sorry ma'am but we're from Interpol" Vincent took out his ID card "Please give us cooperation to capture our wanted suspect, Julian Neumann. He will come here shortly"_   
_"Wait what? He's a wanted criminal, right?" She asked._   
_"It is. And now I'm going to be you just for one night" Miroslav said as he gagged her mouth with cloth to keep her silent._   
_"Get ready with your position, guys. He will coming up shortly" Virgil clapped his hands as he, Mo and Dejan rushed upstairs then climbed up the ceiling, while Miroslav wore a black cloak and headed beneath the curtain while the rest waited there._   
_*Flashback end*_

Back to the scene, Miroslav disguised as Mama Karen hummed as he read the tarot cards that Julian picked up "Looks like it's going little hard since they have some obstacles ahead to make it up to you. But then you'll have a light ahead once you met them"  
"That's good" Julian smirked.  
"Did you bring anything that I asked for?" Miroslav asked as Julian's henchman placed pate of roasted chicken, garden salad, coleslaw, pitcher of red juice and others.  
"Looks like the worshipping ceremony is begin" Miroslav chuckled as he get up from his seat to gather those meals behind the curtain where Trent and Andy quickly claimed each of them then placed on dining table next to Vincent, real Mama Karen and Gini. Then Miroslav stood in front of large mural of Baphomet, some candles dimmed out the darker room.

At the top of ceiling, there were three heads poked out from empty space as they were peeking over from above to observe the plan from far "Why did you not bring Vincent here?" Dejan asked.  
"He has fear of heights. Ami told me before" Virgil replied.  
And then they continued watching it, Miroslav started chanting of some weird words in his croaking voice. At first it was inaudibly heard until they heard word of ' Satan ' makes they snapped.  
"Masha Allah..." Mo face palmed.  
"Is this sort kind of black metal songs?" Dejan asked, surprised on what he just heard.

Back to behind curtain, Andy whispered as he rubbed his arms "These songs makes me having goosebumps"  
"It won't be that long" Trent replied, he covered his ears since Miroslav's voice was too loud for him.

After a few minutes, Miroslav chuckled as he get up from his seat "Satan will fulfill your wish. Let he prepared a gift from hell for you" then he added "Don't forget £500 cash for each person" Since Julian came with his three henchmen, they paid £2000 cash to ' Mama Karen '  
Miroslav put those cash on plate then he pushed it behind the curtain before Trent picked it up but Vincent warned "That's not ours. Put it right here" he pointed to the table.

Back to the ceiling, it was the right time for those three to sabotage Julian for first phase. Dejan asked "Mo, did you bring those dolls?"  
"What dolls?" Mo ended up confused since be didn't understand what he meant. That's when Virgil took out a packet of four voodoo dolls which each of them wrapped in different coloured threads: red, yellow, green and blue. He gave it to Mo as he instructed "Aim right to Miroslav's hands"  
The Egyptian aimed carefully to Miroslav's hands from above before he dropped it. It makes Miroslav looked up as he grabbed the packet of voodoo dolls on air.  
"Damn. Satan also prepared voodoo dolls packed in plastic?" Julian asked.  
"This is educated Satan" Miroslav joked which it makes Virgil covered his face in embarrassment. The blonde photographer handed the packet to Julian as he added "Bury these dolls in front of Vambürt family mansion and you must made it right at 12:00am tonight or it will not working at all"

As Julian and his henchmen leaved the house, Miroslav removed the cloak as he went back to behind curtain while Virgil, Mo and Dejan rushed downstairs to get back to others.   
Gini removed the cloth from Mama Karen's mouth and untied her wrists as he said "Sorry ma'am. We don't want to hurt you but we have an important role to do here"  
"It's fine, child" Mama Karen sighed then she noticed Vincent handed her £2000 cash that They've got from Julian "Damn. I never been laid much as this"  
"Seriously? You're a part time tarot reader right?" Trent asked.  
"Of course, child but they paid me less than £5per session" she said.  
"And one more thing, I'm just acting as witch doctor" Miroslav giggled.  
"I'm just being a witch doctor to scam on anyone" Mama Karen added makes everyone laughed.  
"Julian had been duped!" Andy said.  
"But wait! We have second phase for this sabotage" Virgil announced "We need to get back to mansion by 12:00am"  
\----------------

12:00am, Vambürt mansion  
Julian and his henchmen climbed over the fence as they tiptoed toward the front yard where they were supposed to bury the voodoo dolls without realising they had been approached by 11'10" haunting phantom with his arms waving around and next to it was a red lion (imagine Chinese lion dance thing)  
"Ghost!!" One of them shouted as they looked back, almost getting up to run before they heard the synthesised voice.  
"Wait!!"  
Julian turned around as he asked the phantom "You?"  
"You've just come at the right time. I'm going to give you instructions to bury those dolls" the synthesised voice said "Failure of following the instructions makes you unable to meet those girls"  
"Fine. Spill it" Julian said.  
"Step one: Strip your clothes. All but your underwear" the synthesised voice added makes Julian and his henchmen hesitated to remove their shirt "Strip!! And gather them into one place" It makes them quickly removed their shirt and trousers then gathered into same spot. The lion thing kept moving it's head and blinked it's eyes toward them.  
"Step two: The big boss must bury the dolls" the same synthesised voice instructed makes Julian started digging the ground then bury those voodoo dolls without any questions. The lion still looking to the bad guys, blinking it's eyes and moving it's ears.  
As he's done, he asked the phantom "What's next?"  
"Step three: All of you must run and never look back" then the synthesised voice shouted "Go!!"  
Julian and his henchmen quickly ran away as they went out from the opened gate and didn't look back. After a long minutes, Andy removed the phantom mask from his face as he laughed. So were Gini and Dejan inside lion dance costume, removing them off.

"Hey you two. Get down!" Virgil's voice took over the laughter since he had to carry both Trent and Andy on his shoulders, and he was the one also making the synthesised voice.  
The Scottish lad and the young male quickly jumped down to the ground while the Dutch giant removed the large white cloth of him, which it revealed him wore the headphone with attached mic.   
Vincent, Miroslav and Mo quickly went there, laughed by what they've just saw. While the Interpol officer checked over each of the bad guys trousers, Virgil removed the headphone as he handed it back to Miroslav "Take it. It's yours, right?"  
"Nah, it's belong to Ami. I secretly took it from her bedroom" Miroslav grabbed the headphone "I found out it has function to synthesise voices into any fictional characters that we like but we have to download the character voice synthesiser before using it"  
"Ask her to recharge" Virgil sighed before he saw the main door opened wide revealing Imogen rested her hands at waist, angrily said "You're ungrateful rascals! What are you doing in my house?!" It makes everyone shocked as they heard her voice.

(Time skip)

Inside living room, all of the boys gathered in same couch as well as the girls, Vincent, Ernst and Imogen while Miroslav kept lecturing to the stepmother "Mama, this is misunderstanding. We're actually having a plan to save our family"  
"Bit why were you dressed like ghosts?" Imogen asked.  
"Actually, Julian just buried a voodoo dolls in front of house -" Trent explained before Ernst coughed.  
"What? We need to take it out" Imogen stood up before Virgil get up as he explained "Hold on. Those voodoo dolls are counterfeits"  
"Actually, Gabriel's arrestment had just making Julian Neumann, the main culprit of the syndicate has vengeance on Vambürt family. I just make an undercover that he decided to hypnotise your daughters by using black magic" Vincent explained "That's why these boys are here to sabotage Julian and his gangs"  
"Does it mean we have to meet Julian?" Amelia asked as she started getting nervous by it until Virgil wrapped his arms around her to soothe her down.  
"Calm down. We still have time until August 31 to take him down" Vincent added.  
"So it's day after tomorrow. We have a match against Arsenal" Andy said.  
"Shit" Miroslav face palmed.  
\--------------

Meanwhile in Neumann Studios, Julian with wearing bathrobe nagged to his henchmen with wearing only boxers "You're nothing but no brains. I never thought those phantoms just tricked on us with nonsense instructions. Luckily he didn't ask us to get naked or it will be more embarrassing!" Then he added "But I assured those Vambürt daughters will come to us in August 31 at Red Phoenix Restaurant as promised" he warned to his henchmen "But if they didn't come, I'll kick out all of you, the witch doctor and those phantoms!" Then he rushed out from the office.  
"See? This is all your fault. Why did you suggested him to meet Mama Karen?" One of his henchmen asked.  
"He told us so" the other henchmen replied.  
"Enough is enough. We already tricked on the innocents. Now we got payback. Karma is bitch"   
"So what else are we going to do next?"  
\-------------

At the next evening in the mansion...  
"Since some of the boys are needing to get into match, it's only me, Miro and the girls" Vincent said as he prepared a suitcase with some stuffs while Miroslav and the girls gathered in same couch. Even the boys: except Gini and Dejan keep eyes on the kids, Ernst and Imogen gathered at the other side to listen to the meeting.  
"I already made a survey in Red Phoenix Restaurant that the special room inside the Restaurant had been reserved in 8:00pm by name Julian Neumann. So that means he reserved that room only for meeting with his crook members every end of the month" Miroslav said before he unfolded the map of ventilation holes "I already figured out how to peek over there without entering the Restaurant. We'll climb through ventilation holes"  
"So what Are we gonna do?" Yvonne asked.  
"You're given task to become undercover -" Vincent replied before Andy interrupted "We can't involve any missus in this"  
"We don't know how harmful Julian is in case the plan not worked out" Virgil added "But are you assure you can make it, Miro?"  
"I assure it. Because I already contacted police, asking them to come to the restaurant and surrounds the room two hours after the meeting started" Miroslav replied.  
Vincent opened the suitcase to reveal four broach with each of them patterned of red rose, clover, white lily and tulip as he instructed to the girls "Each of you will wear this as microphone. All conversion between you and Julian will be recorded" then he tapped the radio "And the police will hear this conversation with this. In case they found any information of Julian's next evil plan, this might be the evidence to take him down"  
"So we are going to act like we're brainwashed by Julian's spell right?" Amelia asked in curious before Miroslav nodded lightly.  
"Alright... looks like I have to allow you to involve in this mission... even though I'm not uneasy of this" Mo said to Karina.  
"I'll be fine, Sevgilim" Karina smiled back to assure him.  
Marina glanced to Trent as she whispered "I'll be okay"  
"Yeah, you're fine baby" Trent replied as he kissed her forehead "Take care"  
Yvonne sighed as she noticed Andy looked worrying about her when he found out she needed to make undercover as she said "Babe..."  
Andy turned around as he held her hand "Lass, contact me once you're done so I know you're okay" he whispered as he brushed her hair. Yvonne nodded with light smile, kissing his forehead.  
Amelia sighed as she looked down to her lap, when she heard Virgil's voice from her side "Just go. Be careful with him"  
Amelia smirked lightly to him, poking his nose "Don't worry about me, Liebling" it makes him looked down with bashful smile  
\------------

At the next night, August 31  
The boys were at Emirates Stadium as all of those four took a queue along the tunnel with the mascots as well as some Arsenal players. Each of them hoped the mission by the girls didn't affect their focus, trying to forget about it just for a night. As the time comes, they walked out to the pitch, gathered in long lines as usual of beginning for kick off. When the whistle blown up, the match begin and the boys focused on the game.

At the same time in Red Phoenix Restaurant, Miroslav and Vincent crawled along the ventilation tunnel before they found the vent hole that facing the secret room where Julian and his henchmen make their meeting. It was 08:00pm, they're already gathered inside.  
"Listen up. If those Vambürt daughters didn't come in next five minutes, you'll know what you could get" Julian warned to his henchmen.

Meanwhile, the girls just arrived with black Audi before they stepped inside Red Phoenix Restaurant with their elegant outfits. Marina with rose red evening dress, Karina with light green robe and hijab covered her head, Yvonne with ocean blue shirt and jacket with matching jeans while Amelia with yellow Belle dress. Each of them wore the brooch which it actually a microphone. That's when they went to the door of the secret room as Marina knocked the door.  
"Open the door" Julian commanded to his henchman to open the door as it revealed those four girls stood there.  
"Bonjour Monsieur. We came here to meet Monsieur Neumann. Is he already inside?" Amelia asked.  
"Si. We want to meet him" Marina added.  
"Oh?" Julian glanced to them as he invited them to come in "Come inside, ladies. I know you missed me..."  
The door closed behind them as they went inside "Sevgilim, we really missed you since we met. I feel like I can't stop thinking about you and..." Karina covered her face as she was too embarrassing to tell more.  
"Come on, babe. Looks like you need me to kick those asshole's who tried to stop you" Yvonne smirked.  
That's when Julian commanded to his henchmen "Leave this room immediately!" It makes all of his henchman rushed outside from the room as they locked the door.  
"Now where were we?" Julian asked as he looked back to the girls.  
"Mi amore, do you have something to tell us for tonight?" Marina asked.  
"Of course I have, ladies. I'm going to propose all of you as my wives and we will live in one private island together. Just ask me what do you want and I'll make it come true" Julian snapped his finger.

"Kurwa. He's such a Casanova" Miroslav whispered.

"Please, babe. We are ready to live with you and forgetting our current life here. We want all of you" Yvonne wrapped her arms around Julian's when he sat down on chair.  
"Good" Julian smirked.  
"By the way, what are you working for living?" Karina asked.  
"I'm making business of.... import export stuffs" Julian replied then he opened his suitcase as he revealed the building plan on his hand "And this is my new company to be built which it's located in Glasgow"   
"Awesome! Looks like you're so hardworking" Amelia crossed her arms then she sat on Julian's lap "And I just wondered..." she stroked his chest playfully "Among all of us, who you will treat more in bed?"

It makes Miroslav cupped his face in embarrassment while Vincent sighed heavily.

"I think... I'm gonna treat all of you equally. Each of you must be has unique traits so I can love each of you" Julian said before he noticed Marina sat on floor, leaning her head on his other leg while Karina wrapped her arms around his neck from behind.  
"We can dance under moonlight and having a sweet kisses" Amelia said.  
"I can cook your favourite meal" Marina added.  
"I'm gonna protect you from those who want to kick your ass" Yvonne said.  
"And I... I'm willing to keep you in company" Karina smiled, looking down.  
"Alright. How about we both have some karaoke night?" Julian asked before all of the girls cheered happily.

Back to Emirates Stadium, both Liverpool and Arsenal scored with tied 1-1 which it makes all of them gathered in dressing room while Klopp discussed with them to change formation to get possession on pitch instead. After the discussion done, Trent took a sip of water, still feeling uneasy since that evening.  
"What's the matter?" Andy asked.  
"I feel not good right now. Do you know what I'm thinking about?" Trent replied.  
"Miro already assured us everything will be fine" Virgil said "He already contacted police on this"  
"But I don't think it's not working out" Dejan interrupted before everyone quickly knocked his head by his loud mouth.

Back to Red Phoenix Restaurant scene, Julian and the girls enjoyed the karaoke session while Miroslav yawned since he didn't get any information about Julian except the map which it might be the next victim's company to rob down.  
Until the light switched on and the colorful disco lights faded out, makes Julian asked "Do you enjoyed your time?"  
"Yeah!" All girls replied.  
"Just tell me what are we going to do next?" Yvonne asked excitedly.  
"Alright.... but wait the second!" Then Julian asked "You're the next heiresses of Vambürt Industries, but why do you like wearing counterfeit jewelleries?"

"Kurwa!" Miroslav cupped his mouth.  
"If he's talking about the brooches I gave them, we're dead" Vincent sighed.

Julian examined each of the brooches as he snatched them out from their dresses, which it makes all of the girls gasped, feeling like cat had been released from bag "Listen, ladies. You're so beautiful in your own way. Not deserved to wear these kind of brooches" then he thrown them to ground and stepped on them as those brooches microphone ended up broken.

"Shit. If Julian knows that they're doing undercover....." Miroslav sighed.

"Liebling, those are gifts from our father. Why did you break them?" Amelia asked.  
"Those are counterfeit jewelleries, girls. I can give you the most expensive one, the branded jewelleries. It really fits on you" Julian convinced before the door knocked out loud before he shouted "What for?"  
"Police just came in here!" One of his henchmen announced.

"Here we go, Julian. You're going to be arrested" Vincent whispered.

Julian glared to the girls sternly as he said "We have to get out of here"  
"But where are we going? The police might be surrounded this place" Marina replied when Julian took out a lighter as he whispered while cupping his mouth "We'll die together"  
"No!!!" Yvonne shouted until she saw Julian lit up the lighter which it released sleeping gas makes those girls slowly fallen asleep on floor. When he lit off the lighter, the light switched off suddenly.

"Kurwa! Where is he going?" Miroslav panicked as he found out all things went not well as planned. It makes he and Vincent crawled back to outside to find out what happened.

After three minutes, the light switched on. The door already opened wide when the police came in "Search for the suspect now!" However, the police only found the escape route which it was hidden under one of the table leading to outside of the restaurant.  
As Miroslav and Vincent arrived outside the back side of restaurant, they saw one muscle car and a few motorbikes just leaved across the street "My sisters!!" The blonde photographer gripped his hair in disappointment.  
"How did they escaped in less than three minutes? Unless if we forgot about the escape route inside the restaurant, it might be a theory about it" Vincent said "We have no choice, Miroslav. Contact those boys right now"  
Miroslav quickly sent a text to those boys then shoved his phone inside pocket, cussed silently.

Back to Emirates Stadium where the game ended with Liverpool won 3-1 against Arsenal, thanks to two goals from Sadio while one more goal was a penalty by James. While Klopp and some of the players getting post-match interview time, the moment silenced when Dejan received text from Miroslav as it written

[ _ **SOS]**_  
 _ **[Guys, are you there?]**_  
 _ **[Bad news: Police already came in but Julian Neumann and his henchmen already escaped]**_  
 _ **[They kidnapped your girls!]**_

Dejan sighed when he read the nonsense text until he read the last text makes he shouted "Mo, what the hell is going on?!"  
\---------------

Somewhere in boundary England - Wales, Julian opened the door of large bedroom as he watched each of the girls slept on bed with their wrist chained on bed head, he smirked lightly before he locked the door.  
That's when Marina awaked as she tried to sit up but unable to as her wrist had been chained "Girls, where are we?!"  
It makes the rest of them awaked as well, shocked when they've been chained. So far, they still have their clothes on "Shit. We were supposed to be at that restaurant. Now why are we in bed instead?"  
Amelia looked around as she saw the newspaper articles of the girls pinned on notice board, even they're also been featured as one of Top 50 hottest WAG in one football magazine, not just been nominated by their beauty but also by their brains "Guys, I think Julian is a psycho criminal"  
"Help!! Somebody, can you hear us?!" Karina cried.  
"We can't do anything, Karina. No one knows we're here except Julian and his henchmen" Marina replied then she felt uneasy "I don't know what Miroslav gonna say to our hubbies once they get back home from match"


	28. Episode 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Non consensual sex mentioned in this episode

Dejan punched Miroslav on his jaw as he scolded "Since you came in our life, you bring nothing but troubles and nuisances!"

Miroslav rubbed his bruised jaw, didn't know to fight back against the Croatian before Virgil interrupted "Calm down. This is neither our nor Miroslav's fault" then he sat down, covering his face since he unable to accept what just happened to his beloved Queen Amelia.  
"How did your plan ended up not going well, Miroslav?" Trent asked.  
"Everything was working fine until police came in. Julian took out lighter with releasing sleeping gas making the girls fell asleep then....." Miroslav puffed "The light switched off!"  
"We both didn't know there's an escape route inside that secret room leading to back side of the restaurant" Vincent added.  
"Looks like Julian is one step ahead from us" Ernst said.

"The problem we are facing for now is what if Julian asking us for ransom?" Imogen interrupted.  
"I don't care how much Julian asked us for ransom for our daughters. I just DON'T want him to soil them!" Ernst warned "If he ever touched those beautiful girls...."  
Hearing the statement, Trent gripped his hair as he said "It can't be. We can't let him win"  
While Andy rested on the couch, brushing his black hair back with still showing uneasy look, Mo went downstairs as Dejan asked "I know you're really uneasy on this. Just calm down"  
"As far as we haven't heard any news about them, I won't stop being uneasy" Mo replied "I'm really worried on Karina. What happened to her out there?"  
"Yes... I know you're worrying of her...." Dejan said then wrapped his arm around his shoulder as he whispered "Take it easy"  
Meanwhile, Gini sat next to Virgil, noticing him checked on his phone with GPS switched on and it was like he's waiting over something. Inside his mind, he was waiting for the signal of her presence when she faced danger.

* _Flashback start*_  
 _The same night after the brief meeting about the mission to Red Phoenix Restaurant, Amelia packed over some stuffs inside her handbag as she examined some stuffs and making sure all of them working well. That's when she noticed Virgil grabbed the small lipstick tube makes she quickly snatched it from him "Don't touch it. Some of my stuffs might hurting you"_  
 _"Sorry for that... but what are you doing with these stuffs?" He asked._  
 _"Just in case the mission to capture Julian went complicated and leading us in trouble, I have some stuffs that will be helpful" Amelia said then she pointed to four pieces of candies "These are Fireworks Gummies. It will reacted to saliva after three minutes of consuming it. Once it thrown to the ground, it will exploded like fireworks"_  
 _"Sounds like dangerous. Where did you learn to make it?" He asked again._  
 _"Internet" then she pointed the lipstick to him "This lipstick has two sides: the red label with spraying aphrodisiac perfume, the blue label with spraying sleeping gas" then she kept those two inside her handbag then she pointed to one button at the top side of it "This bag has two tranquillisers. Once I press this button, it will release those tranquillisers in different directions and they'll be paralysed for three hours"_  
 _Amelia placed her bag on table as she grabbed her small boots "These boots helping us to climb across walls, and..." she placed the boots on table as she noticed Virgil grabbed an orange crayon makes she screamed "Don't touch it!"_  
 _It makes him surprised of her voice, accidentally dropped it on paper which it ended up with some corrosion effect on it "Holy shit. What is that?"_  
 _"That's acidic crayon. It made by Crayola crayon with concentrate hydrochloric acid" Amelia quickly put it inside small glass chamber then put it inside her bag "Tell me, did this crayon corroded your hand?"_  
 _"Nope" he replied as he quickly brushed his hands with wet towel that placed on table before he grabbed the sunglasses from there, wearing it to get his curiosity kicked in. That's when he shocked noticing Amelia getting naked by his sight before he looked over full mirror. Shocked by seeing his reflection getting naked makes he quickly removed the sunglasses, noticing he still get his clothes on as he looked to mirror "What kind of sunglasses it is?"_  
 _"It's x-ray sunglasses" Amelia grabbed the stuff as she put in her bag then she carefully placed something which it's invisible on her finger as she said "This is the invisible video camera. It will be recorded to my phone in case we are in trouble with Julian's men"_  
 _Virgil glanced over the invisible camera on Amelia's finger "Sounds great"_  
 _Then Amelia kept the camera inside the small case then kept inside the bag before she held a necklace with ruby gem on it "This is actually a camera. If I clicked over this gem, it will captured a picture and send to phone of yours, Miroslav and Papa. Maybe it works if we found something useful"_  
 _"And what does this watch can do?" Virgil asked as he grabbed the small watch with cartoon design._  
 _"If you flipped over the watch side, it revealed two chemical timed bombs. Once I put it somewhere, it took around 10 minutes before it-" Amelia said before Virgil interrupted with "Exploded?"_  
 _"Nein. It released chemical foams which it's hazardous once it's exposed in thin air" she learnt the trick from science experiment videos from YouTube, and it's inspired by Honey Lemon's chemical bomb attack._  
 _"And...." Amelia grabbed the hairband as she wore it across her head "In case we're in big trouble, I'll turn over the circle pattern here. It will send you the coordination of our location through your phone. But you have to switch on GPS so you know where are we heading" then she pulled out the hairband and placed it on table "And I have much stuffs to show you which it's for my sisters. Too bad it's bed time" then she kissed him "Come, Liebling"_  
 _*Flashback end*_

"Ami told me she will send us location in case she's in trouble but there's no avail so far" Virgil said before Gini interrupted "Spare some battery. We don't know what Julian gonna do with us"  
"Wait the second. Why are we stay here if we can lodge report to police?" Andy asked.  
"It's not reaching enough 24 hours, Andy. Now it's only 4 hours since 10.00pm" Imogen said.

That's when there's a phone call in Ernst's phone but it written private number on screen. He decided to record the phone call conversation as he answered it. Even it makes those boys leaned closer to the father to find out what does it said.

"Hello, Mr Vambürt" Julian smirked as he opened the door of the bedroom then switched on the lamp. Ernst and the boys heard the shocking gasp from the girls following with Yvonne shouted "Get outta here!"

"Hey, Julian! How did you get this number?" Ernst asked.

"Of course from Gabriel. Do you remember your former consultant who had been imprisoned now? I'm going to take vengeance for him" Julian smirked.

"He's going to get for it" Dejan mumbled before Virgil nudged his side to keep him silent.

Julian silenced as he put his phone in loudspeaker, placing it on vanity table as he climbed on bed while the girls panicked when he crawled closer.  
"Stay away, Julian!" Amelia struggled to kick toward him but it makes he gripped her ankle to make her unable to fight back "Don't you dare to touch me and my sisters!"  
"I'm sorry, girls but your acting skills are so mesmerising. I already promised to give you everything, so...."  
It makes Marina spitted right toward Julian's face makes he hissed, climbing off the bed.

"Hey, what are you doing with them?!" Ernst shouted as he heard the noise there.  
"Ernst, can't you pass phone to us?" Virgil suggested making he grabbed the phone from the father as he, Trent, Andy and Mo gathered "Hey!"  
"Liebling, hilfe uns! We don't know what Julian gonna do with us" Amelia pleaded.  
"Guys, are you still there? Can you hear us?" Karina asked then she added "Sevgilim, are you still there?"  
"I'm still here... but where are you right now?" Mo asked.  
"If we know where we are, we won't ask you for help!" Yvonne shouted.  
"Babe?" Andy asked then he heard she replied "Andy, listen up. I'm gonna kick Julian's ass"  
"Marina, are you alright?" Trent asked.  
Marina gasped as she said "Yeah I'm fine, T. But I think Julian is a psycho criminal. He already targeted us from beginning. He has our pictures in his bedroom and-" Marina suddenly paused when Julian came back, grabbing his phone.

"Fucking shit" Virgil sighed "He's actually worst than I thought"

"You better listen up, boys. Ask your father-in-law to give me one hundred million pounds-" Julian commanded.

"Easy as cake" Miroslav sighed.

"I mean one hundred million pounds per girls. So that means it's four hundred million pounds and ownership letter of Vambürt Industries if you want to save all of them. Meet me in Anfield stadium tomorrow evening at 6.00pm and don't involve police in this. If don't...." Julian smirked as he grabbed a packet of condom as he played with aluminium foil of it "You know what I'll do to them"   
"You better stay away from us. What are you going to do with us?!" Marina shouted.  
"You better get silent or all of you will get pregnant of mine tonight!" Julian threatened.  
"You're supposed to die from the beginning, Julian. Virgil is going to take vengeance on you for what you've done to Vambürt Industries" Amelia hissed.  
"Who cares? For me, Virgil is nobody. He's not a superhero either. So are Trent, Andy, Mo Salah.... they're just weak humans" Julian laughed.  
"Go to hell!" Yvonne yelled.  
"You've just committed lots of sins, Julian. Enough for you harming your own kids, and now you're targeting us instead? You can't get anything from us" Karina said sternly.  
That makes Julian lost his patience as he pinned each of the girls on bed as he shouted "Can't all of you shut up? One more words from any of you...." he took out a lighter as he wanted to lit up to make them asleep again.

Everyone heard mix of Julian's voice and the girl's scream in fear makes Trent shouted "You ruthless bastard, don't you dare to touch her!"  
"Get your hands off my lass!" Andy threatened.  
"You'll fucking get for this if you dare touching her!" Virgil added in his dominant anger tone while Mo shouted "Get out of here!" He almost cried as he covered his face, unable to imagine what happened to Karina.  
But then the phone call ended, everyone went silenced since they unable to think straight on what just happened to the girls.  
"What did he just said?" Imogen asked as she tried to digest what the boys told them.  
"This is getting worst..." Ernst gripped the arm rest as he unable to accept of what he just heard. Miroslav glanced over the boys, noticing they silently prayed for the girl's safety, still frustrated and sad, they're still shocked on what they've heard from Julian which it really worried them the most.  
"Please protect my sisters...." Miroslav sighed as he cupped his face.  
\------------

At the next early morning in Julian's mansion in boundary England - Wales, the blue sky reflected through plastic slide window right to the bed as the girls slowly awaked underneath thick blanket, and get up "Guys?" Marina asked.  
Amelia groaned as she felt of some hickeys on her neck, gasped "Scheiße"  
"What's the matter?" Karina asked then she realised her hijab was removed from her head before looking underneath the blanket and cried, quickly covered herself in bed.  
"What the fuck?" Yvonne asked in impatience as she realised she has no garments on then glancing over the girls with getting naked underneath blanket following with some pool of different outfits on floor. She gripped her hair, cried "What does Julian done to us?!"  
"Looks like Julian is getting too much!" Amelia cried as she covered her chest with pillow "He's more than a demon in disguise"  
"It looks like Julian is not just want to take vengeance on Vambürt Industries. He also want to... soil all of us" Marina added as all of them gathered and cried together.

"Morning, ladies. Enjoyed your sleep?" Julian opened the door as he smirked, sat on chair "First of all, thanks for the great service last night" then he added "I know you're no longer a virgin but... having a night with all Vambürt daughters are the best moment I ever had"  
"What kind of man are you?!" Yvonne grabbed a pillow as she threw to him "You're rascal!" She yelled.  
"No need to scream..." Julian get hit on his face by the pillow "How feisty..." he threw away the pillow as he pulled the drawer and taking out a whip "Looks like I already lose my patience again"  
"Don't!!" All of the girls screamed.  
\------------

Meanwhile at police station, Miroslav walked out faster while Imogen followed after him "Miro, stop!" Then the blonde photographer turned around as he glanced to his mother "Miro, are you sure you're going to withdraw anything?"  
"We have no choice, mama. If that's what Julian want..." Miroslav said.  
"Miro, listen. I don't mind how much we're going to pay Julian to set free your sisters, but not Vambürt Industries. Our family built it by their tears and blood, and you wanted to give simply to him?" Imogen asked.  
It makes Miroslav silenced then he looked down "Let me think"  
That's when Vincent rushed there as he gripped a newspaper "Miro, bad news..." he shown them the today's tabloid newspaper which the front page showing photo of Julian Neumann and the girls spent time inside Red Phoenix Restaurant.  
"Holy shit..." Miroslav groaned.

Meanwhile in Melwood Training Centre...  
"Just be patient. I know it's hard for you but you need to be strong. Hope the girls are safe" Gini advised them.  
"That's what you can say. Even Marina didn't respond anything to me since last night" Trent replied as he looked down to his phone.  
"We need to think of how to save those lass without hurting them" Andy said "Any ideas?"  
Mo and Dejan glanced each other before the Egyptian grabbed his friend's boot. He asked to Virgil "Shall we take a peek at laundry room?"  
"You meant of taking some dirty kits?" Virgil raised his eyebrows then snapped by the idea, smirked evilly "I have an idea!"  
\---------------

Back to the girls at Julian's mansion, all of them slowly awaked again by the sleeping gas lighter effect that just happened to them three times. This time they not just feeling dizzy, even they just got bruises, hickeys and love bite on their skin "This can't be happening. He can't touch us anymore" Amelia hissed as she gripped her blonde hair "We need to escape"  
"But how, Ami? We don't know where we are and...." Marina asked as she noticed Amelia already loosened the metal chain from her wrist. The blonde German get off the bed to claim her bag, taking out the acidic crayon before she climbed up the bed. She brushed the crayon to each metal chain that chained her sisters wrists as it corroded slowly and freed them.   
"Fucking hell, Ami. Where did you get that trick?" Yvonne asked as she rubbed her wrist.  
"I invented by myself" Amelia said before she get off the bed again to get her clothes on "There's no enough time here. We need to get out"  
"But how about we take a shower first? I feel sweaty since this morning" Karina asked.  
"No. It will remove all evidences that Julian soiled us" Marina replied as she get her clothes on as well following with the rest "We need to find the way out and go to Anfield stadium in case we wanted to meet our hubbies"  
"I don't think so" Yvonne said.

As all of them get their clothes on, Amelia said "Now we're working as a team. Each of us has own role to play so we can find way out to escape: the gadget user, the snipers, the brawlers and the sheath"  
"I don't get it, Ami" Karina replied.  
"Each of us will use our skills to work together to escape from this house" then Amelia held another bag as she took out some handful gadgets and blasters. She used her tulip charm as key for unlocking the padlock then opening the bag.  
"How did you bring these?" Marina asked.  
"I actually put another bag underneath my yellow dress during we were in disguise as preparation in case we're in trouble" then Amelia added "I'll be the gadget user of course since I invented them and know the hacking stuffs. Yvonne, you can be the brawlers"  
"I know you would say that. Can't wait for me to kick Julian's ass" Yvonne smirked as she grabbed the light metal wrist wrappers and put them on "This is so cool. I look like Wonder Woman right now"  
"Karina can be the sniper" Amelia handed her the blaster as she said "These are tranquillisers. So use them wisely"   
"I can shoot very well. Thanks for that" Karina smiled as she grabbed the blaster.  
"And Marina would be the sheath" Amelia smirked as she handed her glasses with night vision and red torchlight "You'll see what are these stuffs can do"  
"Sometimes I wondered where did you get the leadership" Marina said as Amelia chuckling lightly "You got it from Virgil, right?"  
"Indeed" the blonde German said.  
\---------------

Meanwhile back at the mansion, Miroslav jumped when Christoph and Anya ran around him with the little boy held a pen and sprayed some ink on his shirt "Kurwa!"  
"Sorry Onkel Miro" Christoph apologised as he and Anya stopped running.  
Then Miroslav looked down as he realised the ink stain on his shirt already gone "Hey, where did you get that?"  
"Mama make it for us" Anya replied then asked "Onkel Miro, when Mama will come back?"  
"I'm not sure but maybe soon" Miroslav sighed then he got an idea "Can I have that pen for a while?" Then Christoph handed him the pen then... "Papa, I know what you can do now!" He rushed toward his father at living room.  
\-------------

Back to the Julian's mansion, Amelia put some invisible camera at each corner of house she stepped at since she needed to know if they've been chased by Julian's men. Marina stepped up to each corner with her glasses on, making sure there's no glimpse of Julian's men around. Karina and Yvonne with their weapons get their steps down since there's no glimpse of Julian's men downstairs until all of them were reaching to main door.   
Amelia flipped over her watch as she put on the timed chemical bomb at the door, started ticking. Once Marina opened the door, it revealed a couple of Julian's men as they shocked "Oh no!"  
Karina quickly shoot the blaster toward them as each of them unable to move by tranquillisers get hit on their leg. Yvonne dodged one of his men's punch then headlocks him down from behind. That's when Marina and Amelia rushed toward one MPV as they get into front seat with Amelia claimed the driver seat .  
"Ami, do you know how to hotwire the car?" Marina asked.  
"Of course I do" Amelia hotwired the car as she heard the engine switched on then shouted as she drove backward "Girls!"   
Karina and Yvonne rushed to the moving MPV as they claimed the passenger seat then closed it quickly as the vehicle dashed away from the mansion. They drove to the main road while Marina looked over the signboard to read "First we need to head up to highway in case we need to arrive to Liverpool"  
But they're not safe yet since the remaining of Julian's men used motorbikes to chase after the MPV. Yvonne peeked over the window as she noticed the motorbikes were after them "Shit"  
Amelia quickly drove the MPV along highway as she screamed "We need to head up to Anfield!"  
\-----------

Back at mansion, Ernst grabbed the pen that Miroslav get from Christoph as he asked "Are you sure this pen can help us?"  
"Trust me, Papa. I guaranteed Vambürt Industries will safe in our hands" Miroslav assured as he noticed his father put the documents inside envelope.  
"Make sure you don't disappoint us again" Imogen warned.

The door opened as the boys rushed inside with Virgil held a large duffel bag. Miroslav asked them "So what's your plan?" Then he looked to the duffel bag "But your monthly salaries are not enough to pay for the ransom to save the girls"  
"It's something else" Andy whispered to Miroslav.  
\--------------

Meanwhile, the MPV just arrived at Anfield stadium as all of the girls emerged from the vehicle and rushed inside stadium without realising Julian's men in motorbikes and a muscle car just arrived not long after that.   
All of the girls stopped by the stadium tunnel when they turned around, Julian and his men stood there to surround them.  
"You can't go anywhere" Julian smirked.  
Amelia hissed as she remembered the hairband on her head, carefully turning the circle to send GPS coordinate location for help.  
\-------------

Back at mansion again, Virgil sat on couch as he checked on his phone, switched on GPS when he noticed there's a notification of SOS code had been sent by Amelia. With opening map application, he checked over the screen and.... he stood up "They're in Anfield!" He rushed out as everyone shocked, but it makes the boys followed after him to each of their cars.  
"Kurwa! That's so fast" Miroslav sighed.  
"Miro, get to your Audi. And call Vincent as well" Imogen said as the blonde photographer rushed out to his Audi and started the engine. Imogen and Ernst followed after them as well as Christoph and Anya.   
\------------

Around 45 minutes those girls had to run across the stadium since Julian and his men were still there chasing after them. They took time to keep them busy and get distracted but they're outnumbered to overcome it.

The cars stopped at Anfield stadium as all of the boys rushed inside, heading to the tunnel area reaching to edge of pitch and that's when they heard echoed scream of their name from Kop Stand.  
"They're over there!" Trent pointed his finger to the girls at Kop Stand.  
"We've been surrounded. Help us!" Marina shouted, trying to make the boys able to hear it.  
It makes the boys rushed to the bottom side of Kop Stand when they spotted Julian came over toward them, laughed evilly. The girls gasped when he came closer to them.  
"I'm warning you, don't ever dare to touch them!" Dejan warned.  
"Give me that bag" Julian commanded as he noticed the duffel bag on Virgil's hand.  
"Release those girls first!" Virgil shouted back.  
The moment went silent for a few minutes until Yvonne kicked Julian on his guts makes he fell on his knees. It makes the girls and boys rushed up along Kop Stand to head to front side of stadium. Virgil quickly thrown the duffel bag toward Julian while Andy playfully knocked his head before leaving him away.

Meanwhile, Miroslav and Vincent rushed inside Anfield stadium as the blonde photographer said "We just need to let Papa signed the document and handed to him"  
"You're going to seek a trouble!" Vincent objected.  
"No, I actually have a plan" Miroslav said before he noticed the girls and boys rushed toward them "Wait what?"  
Ernst and Imogen arrived after that, when the girls quickly hugging their stepmother. Christoph and Anya hugged Amelia legs as they cried "Mama...."  
"Im fine there, kinder" Amelia shushed them.

Ernst signed the document as he placed it on his lap before he noticed Julian came back to them, snatched the document. He tried to not get panicked by it.  
"Vambürt Industries are mine!" Julian laughed evilly as he handed the duffel bag to his henchmen, asking them to open it before....

It ended up with some of his henchmen stayed away since they unable to bear the odour inside the bag "Boss, these are dirty Liverpool training kits!" "It's smelly!!" They rummaged through the duffel bag which they're mostly dirty training kits, inner shirts and socks.  
"What?!" Julian turned around to his henchmen as he heard everyone laughed to him "How dare you tricked on us, Scouser rascals!" He shouted.

Vincent aimed his gun toward him "You better surrender now, Julian Neumann"  
Julian quickly raised his hand after put down the document on floor when he noticed a few police cars and Interpol trucks arrived makes he felt uneasy. Even most of his henchmen ended up surrendered since the police and Interpol armies surrounded them.

And... the ink of Ernst's signature on the document slowly disappeared makes Julian shouted "No!" Then he felt Vincent cuffed him from behind and dragged him and his henchmen away.  
"Ernst smirked as Miroslav picked up the document and tore it in half "Vambürt Industries is still ours, Papa"  
"Thanks to your teamwork, you've just helped us arresting Julian Neumann and paralysing the whole of his syndicate" the police leader thanked them.

The boys laughed as Trent asked "Looks like everything went well, right?"  
But it makes Marina's smile faded away which it makes he asked "What's the matter, baby?"  
Karina sobbed on Mo's shoulder which it makes Dejan asked "Something's wrong?"  
Yvonne silenced as she grabbed Andy's hand "Babe, do you still need us?"  
"What are you talking about? We still need you" Andy replied but it ended up him confused "What's the matter.  
Amelia sighed as she rubbed her wrist before Virgil noticed **some bruises** on her arm and **love bite** at her neck makes he gripped her wrist "Wait! Where did you get these bruises?" Then he glanced to most of the girls and they have same situations.  
"Who did this?" Virgil asked again.  
" **Julian**!" All of the girls answered together which it makes the boys shocked.  
"Masha Allah...." Mo sighed.  
"This is not good" Miroslav face palmed.


	29. Episode 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Suicide scene in end of this chapter

That night at Vambürt family mansion, Ernst sighed heavily since the news that Miroslav just informed him already weakened his heart "I knew this could happened"

Miroslav ruffled his blonde hair as he get up from couch "Papa, I just wanted to bait Julian to justice by using my sisters. But the plan didn't work out. And now...?" Then he remembered the moment the boys disagreed on his suggestion earlier and what just doctor informed him once all of them went to hospital after Julian had been arrested in Anfield.

* _Flashback start*_  
 _(Episode 26)_  
 _So what Are we gonna do?" Yvonne asked._  
 _"You're given task to become undercover -" Vincent replied before Andy interrupted "We can't involve any missus in this"_  
 _"We don't know how harmful Julian is in case the plan not worked out" Virgil added "But are you assure you can make it, Miro?"_  
 _"I assure it. Because I already contacted police, asking them to come to the restaurant and surrounds the room two hours after the meeting started" Miroslav replied._  
 _\---------------_

_2-3 hours later at hospital, Miroslav went inside doctor's office as he grabbed the medical folder when he heard the female doctor said "Based from our observations on your sisters, we found out they've been sexually assaulted. And it seems they known the suspect"_   
_"Of course they know him. It's Julian Neumann. He's in vengeance against us since he failed to get...." then Miroslav silenced and whispered "...over us"_   
_"This is severe case, Mr Rolovski. We will being this medical report to police as supporting documents that the suspect just making sexual assault against them. But at the same time, we need your help to give them moral support" the doctor added_   
_*Flashback end*_

Miroslav sobbed as he felt he just failed to be a brother that supposed to protect his sisters while their husbands were away, gripping his hair in frustration before he kneed down as he shook Virgil's legs, pleaded "Punch me on my face! I know this is all over my fault. Punch me to redeem this mistake!!"  
That statement makes all of the boys glanced one another, even Mo still shocked by Miroslav's sudden behaviour change while Dejan glared sharply to him.  
"This is not your fault, mate" Andy said as he brushed his black locks while Trent sat next to him, wiping his shirt on his face.  
"Just calm down, Miro. Neither all of us guilty on this" Virgil grabbed Miroslav's arms to get him stood on his feet then pulled him to tight hug. The blonde photographer sobbed on his shoulder.  
"Just take a lesson from what just happened today. You have to read the risk when you are going to plan over something. Sometimes some of the actions have to pay with a price in case we're failed to accomplish them" Ernst said "Just be prepare with any possibilities"

Meanwhile, Imogen sighed as she put all of her stepdaughters into sleep in same bed, kissing each of their head as she whispered "I'm sorry for what happened to all of you. This is not your fault either. Maybe this is gonna make you traumatised for a whole life but please, give us a chance to get back your spirit"

At the rooftop, all of the boys spent their time rested on couch while looking to stars "I even don't know why we simply trust on Miro to handle the mission while we're away?" Trent asked "And now what just happened to our missus?"  
"We've just put trust on Miroslav, it's just his plan didn't work out" Virgil replied "Past is the past. We just need to give the girls moral support instead"  
"To be honest I don't know what just Karina faced with while we lose contact with them. I felt like... it's horrifying" Mo confessed as he rested against couch, looking up to sky and rubbed his face.  
"So are the others" Andy added "But I know they're not that weak. We just need to show them that we still stay with them no matter what"  
\--------------

Two weeks later....  
Vincent walked along the corridor of highly secured cell in one prison somewhere in eastern England. He stopped by one cell where Julian sat on floor with his hands been cuffed at his back "What do you want, Virgil?" The criminal asked.  
"Vincent" the Interpol officer corrected "Interpol and UK police department gets me in charge to monitor you during your stay" then he added "And I have a news for you about your wife, Ariana"  
"What happened to her?" Julian asked.  
"She just died since yesterday. Doctor diagnosed her with leukaemia" Vincent said coldly, he observed Julian didn't cry of losing the woman who used to bear his children, and imprisoned in all-female prison in England which it making them being apart. Otherwise he laughed as he leaned against wall.  
"Everyone is leaving me..." Julian laughed until he rested on floor, smirked "Just I'm warning you, Vincent. I'm the one who murdered your colleague, and..." he grinned evilly "Send my regards to those beautiful Vambürt daughters that I slept with. Looks like I'm gonna missed them again" then he laughed until his voice echoed around the prison while Vincent shook his head.

Meanwhile for Vambürt family side, it's the other story. Ernst and Imogen hired all-female therapists to have three-month therapy session for the girls to overcome trauma of sexual assault by Julian.  
Marina and Yvonne are still having their college time but both of them felt unable to focus on their studies and making friends by the trauma haunted them. Karina was the worst since it just affected her work schedule until she forced to take unpaid leaves for two weeks. Besides that, she being haunted by her own paranoia since the rumours from tabloid newspapers kept talking about the girls and it makes people giving negative prejudice on her. So was Amelia had to pause her online business to give focus on the therapy given. Imogen is in charge to keep eyes on Christoph and Anya temporarily until their mother fully recovered.  
They attended the individual therapy session daily with they given a chance to confess everything from the nightmares that took over them, relaxing yoga or religious studies, taking new hobbies, and motivational lectures. So far, most of them were strong enough to move on from the trauma but they were not quite ready to sleep together with their partners even though they also gave them moral support and spending time with them together. Yeah... no matter how busy the boys were with training, matches and stuffs, they know their main priority to be taken care of at the moment. It's just they can talk with their girls and spending time with them just they still didn't have a chance to sleep together.  
Meanwhile, Miroslav helped the girls by getting the radio recording between Julian and the girls and used it as evidence to fight back the bad rumour. At least, he found out not everyone believed in such tabloid rumours and he able to clean the girl's innocence.  
Ernst and Imogen kept a dog and a cat each not just to help the girls reduce stress from the past trauma, even they're helpful on daily basis. The German Shepard named Schwartz formerly a military dog for UK Force before retired and been kept by Ernst since their former owner unable to keep him in his own. Now the canine been given charge to monitor the house and keeping the girls and kids in company. And the Persian cat named Queen likes to be pampered with grooming time, in certain times she chased mouse, cockroaches or lizards if no one was around. And because of this cat... Dejan tried his best to not get closer with Imogen. His allergic on cats makes he unable to get closer with his friend's stepmother in same room.

At the same time at hospital, Paula just spent her time in psychiatric cell, being silent and doesn't interact with others. She only spent time singing to herself in corner of room or walking around to take some fresh air until one day, she walked along the way the corridor to park when she heard some visitors gossiped about football WAGs.  
"I heard that The Linked Charms still trying to overcome the trauma from the sexual assault" one of the visitor said, the media mostly addressed Vambürt daughters as The Linked Charms because they're technically stepsisters and they wore necklace with different charms to recognise one from another "But their relationship with the Liverpool boys are fine, right?"  
"It's not their fault either" the other visitor replied "They're actually doing undercover to capture the criminal, but the tabloid make a fake rumour that they cheated on their husbands for the bad guy"  
"Poor them. You think.... are they okay?" The other visitor asked without realising Paula followed after them before....  
"Zombies!" Paula jumped as she scaren the visitors makes they ran away for safety while she sang "🎶Eee-yeah-ehh... Eee-yeah-ehh.... Zombies, zombies, zombies, ehh ehh.... What's in your head... in your head... Zombies, zombies, zombies...."  
\-------------

That evening in Vambürt family mansion was another brightly day for Christoph and Anya spent their time inside treehouse that just completely built since a couple days. They enjoyed to spend time together inside, playing with the toys or drawing while Imogen sat on bench to keep eyes on them. And then she looked over watch as she called "Christoph, Anya, it's getting late now"  
It makes those twins climbed down to the ground with rope stairs before they ran toward their grandmother and hugged her firmly. Imogen guided them for a walk back to the mansion.  
"Grandma, is Mama still okay?" Christoph asked since they both missed their mother since last two weeks, even they had been picked up by the chauffeur since then, not Amelia or her sisters.  
"She will be fine soon" Imogen answered calmly.  
"Actually, what's the matter with mama? Is she falling ill?" Anya asked which it makes Imogen ended up unable to say anything. She didn't know either to tell them the truth or just keep it silent. For her, kids might be not understand of the problem their mother facing with.

Meanwhile inside spa room at third floor, each of the girls rested on each chairs side by side with all of them wore white bathrobes. Marina closed the Spanish beauty magazine as she just put her masker on her face "Girls, are you sure we're fine for now?"   
Yvonne groaned, removing the cucumber slices from her eyes as she turned to her "Neither of us thrown up or having morning sickness. What are you worrying about?"  
Karina sighed with her hair wrapped with towel while her feet been soaked with herbal water "Come on. It's already passed since two weeks. No one can bother us anymore. Even though some people still like to gossip about us"  
Amelia fell asleep with her hair been put inside salon hair drier before Karina poked her arm to make her awaked "Eh?"  
"Ami, are you sleeping? What have you done for today?" Marina asked.  
"Amelia sighed "Just attending the therapy sessions" she shrugged.  
"And how about the new room that you asked Papa since last week?" Yvonne asked "Why are you so demanding?"  
"Hello. It's my hobby. Not your own business" Amelia stuck her tongue to Yvonne when the hair drier been lifted up itself to reveal her blonde hair been tied in big beehive.  
Karina glanced over the door of the spa room since there's a Chinese calendar stamped on wall which she remembered of something "Do you still remember the moment your hubbies peeping on us?"  
"Oh please... don't make us remembered that moment again" Yvonne groaned.

* _Flashback start*_  
 _3 days ago...._  
 _Mo quickly get upstairs when he noticed there's a signboard written [Ladies Only], following with glimpse of Trent, Andy and Virgil along staircase makes he whispered "What are you doing up there? We can't get up there"_  
 _"We're looking for our missus of course" Andy replied._  
 _"Please don't do this. This is the girl's room. We have to give them some privacy" Mo sighed._  
 _"Taking a peek at them wouldn't be hurt" Trent teased him before three of them continued reaching upstairs to the door which it written [Ladies Spa Room]. Inside the room, Imogen leaned against door as she watched Marina laid on her stomach with having hot stones on her back, Yvonne with only her head poked out from pocket sauna pod, Karina with wearing bathrobe with a machine brushed some masker on her face while Amelia also with wearing bathrobe, sat on chair with a machine twirled her blonde hair in braids._  
 _"Girls, listen. How long you're keeping distance away from your husbands? They're here to give you moral support" Imogen said "They're still needing you"_  
 _"We know that, mama. But the problem is we still having traumatic experience from what he had done to us" Amelia replied._  
 _As Trent and Andy arrived by the door of spa room, Virgil came over with holding a hand driller before kneed down, carefully drilling the door since there's no peeping hole for them to take a peek._  
 _Imogen nagged "Marina, Trent's mom kept asking me about you. Yvonne, you're still having incomplete major discipline. You're needing to complete it by end of this month. Karina, your unpaid leave is already over. You need to get back to your work soon. Amelia, Virgil just came over yesterday. He said-"_

**_TOKK!_ **

_She felt a sharp point poked her bum makes she screamed in shocked, jumped away which it makes the girls chuckled lightly when watching her spontaneous act. Outside the room, Virgil looked down in embarrassment since he just make a big mistake while Trent and Andy ended up blushing in guilt._   
_Imogen poked the sharp point at the door as she scolded "Who just make a carpentry work in this room?!" Then she went over the cupboard, taking a hammer as she wanted to knock it. The noise from inside makes Virgil quickly took out a driller and rushed downstairs, Trent and Andy rushed after him._   
_When Imogen realised there's a hole on the door by the drilling work, she quickly stamped it with Chinese calendar then walked out as she nagged in Cantonese. The girls chuckled lightly when they remembered the moment all over again._   
_*Flashback end*_

"Oh my..." Karina giggled as she corrected towel wrapping her hair.

Outside the mansion, Miroslav walked along the way the side yard with Gini, Alex and Joe "Since it's getting so hot here, I feel like it's time for us to have a swimming pool"  
"You're talking like there's no swimming pool built here" Joe smirked before Miroslav interrupted as he pointed to swimming pool by their side "Did you see that?" There's a swimming pool which it's ice cream shaped with two water slides. The cone part is for adults, the cream part is for kids while the cherry part is a jacuzzi.   
"How about we make two swimming pools? We can make another one with salty water" Gini suggested.  
"What for? Making pickles?" Alex teased then four of them laughed.

Around an hour after the girls have their spa time, Marina spent her time at library as she took out Ernst's journal from shelf. She went to her seat as she flipped over pages to find any information about her mother, Regina. That's when she found a few pages about Ernst's memories with Regina.

** ** _********_**  
 ** _The Spanish woman named Regina Archuleta. The most beautiful woman I ever met. I spotted her having vacation time with her friends in Juliet's mansion, she looked so gorgeous with brown hair been covered with straw hat, her red lips curving a smile makes me mesmerised to know more about her. That's when we both had some talk until her friends quickly leaved us for privacy._**  
 ** _One night, I invited her to my temporary house during my stay in Italy. With catchy music played from gramophone, she held my hand, pulling me to dance salsa. Her eyes already hypnotised me as we both moved in same rhythm. I feel like it was a dream. Regina, the most beautiful woman, I wanted to marry her...._**  
 ** _Then, She quickly offered me to prepare dinner. She cooked spaghetti bolognese, the mix of herb scent and fresh air of Italian night took over our atmosphere. Even it tasted delicious as well. She's so talented. Not long after that, I feel like I wanted to dig up more moment with her then... I asked her to sleep with me..._**  
 ** _************_**

That's when Marina snapped when Trent opened the door "Hey baby" he smiled then kissed her head as he sat next to her "What are you reading?"  
"My Papa's past time journal" Marina closed the book as she glanced to him "I wanted to know about my father's love story with my late Mama" then she opened the journal to continue reading some details while Trent peeked over.

_**************** _   
_**But it was the first and last time I slept with Regina. Too bad she had to return to Spain next evening. Before she leaved to airport, I gave her the red rose necklace as memories for our love story. And that's the last time we both met.** _   
_**Because a week after that, I went back to London. That's when I heard the news that Yasmin Mahfouz just died when she giving birth to my daughter. Too bad that's what I heard from someone back from Liverpool. I thought it was just a rumour. Maybe not.** _   
_**I feel so depressed... Yasmin just leaved me. Previously Paula just cheated on me. And now it's me had to separate with Regina.** _   
_**I spent my whole night drinking in Golden Gramophone night club when I listened to catchy jazz music. I saw a beautiful black woman sang on stage with holding a silver microphone. Her voice just make me forget those bad memories that haunted me...** _   
_**That's when I met Yolanda.** _   
_************** _

Marina closed her journal as she said "What my Mama told me was right. She used to take a vacation in Italy and met a German man and spent a night with him" she sobbed then covered her face. It makes Trent asked "Are you okay, baby?"  
Marina shook her head as she rested her hands on her lap "Because that's the moment when I had been born to this world. My mother only found out she was pregnant of me seven months after she returned from Italy. Her parents chased her out from forcing herself to stay in her own" then she added "Six months after I was born, she had been forced to get marry with a man named Sergio Gonzalez so she can pay off the debt that my family had... that's when... our sad life began"  
Trent silenced as he heard her story, rubbing her back "I'm sorry for that. At least it's already passed, right?" Then he added "Just let your mother rest in peace and everything will be fine"  
Marina wiped her tears as she held his hand "T, is there anything you wanna tell me?"  
"My mom kept asking me about you, Marina. She worried much of you since she found out you had been kidnapped" Trent replied.  
"Just tell her that I'm fine. Just..." Marina huffed as she brushed her hand along her arm "I don't know if I can accept this body anymore"  
"Baby, listen. It's not all your fault, not ours or Miroslav's" He convinced her as he brushed her hair "You're safe and it's fine for me. I still love you"   
Marina blinked her eyes as she glanced to him "Really, mi amore?"  
Trent smiled back as he grabbed her hand then placed on his chest, she felt so warm by hearing his heart beat, then she tried to grab his hand before she rested it on her chest instead. Slowly Marina being comfortable with his hand touched her "I know you're here only for me" she added.  
"I do" he winked.

Meanwhile, Karina just finished her prayer, folded her praying veils and mat on hanger before heading out from prayer room when she spotted Mo came in "Sorry..."  
"It's fine" he smiled back then let her get off first before he get his chance to get inside the room for prayer. She felt little guilty since she didn't wait for him to pray together.  
After a few minutes, Mo went downstairs when he spotted Karina played with her pet macaw and teaching him new trick. He smiled lightly watching the macaw cycled through straight line with small bicycle making him clapped his hands.  
That's when the macaw fly up as he rested on his standee "Mo Salah! Mo Salah!"   
Karina chuckled lightly as she picked up a small bicycle then heading up to her husband, kissing his hand "How's your training?"  
"Just a normal routine and some funny moments to share with" he replied with light grin.  
"Is it with Dejan again? Tell me" Karina felt so excited to find out what kind of nuisance the Croatian just made for that day. Mo sat down on floor when Karina served a mug of coffee for him since she can't wait to listen to his training story.  
"During lunch time, Dejan spotted one cup of pudding named [Durian pudding]. He took it on my table then he asked "[Mo, do you want to hear one question?]" Then he added ["What's similarities between Virgil and durian?]"..." Mo explained the story as Karina started thinking about the riddle which she also didn't know the answer.  
"Then Dejan said "[Durian is hard and full of thorns outside. Look at Virgil. He looks stern outside and fierce on pitch. But it has sweet and pure gold contents. Just like his heart"] that's when we both looked around. We didn't know Virgil stood behind him and embarrassed on what Dejan said!" It makes Karina laughed when she heard of Dejan's joke of the day.  
"Oh no... that's so embarrassing to compare someone with fruits" Karina smiled lightly before she added "So how about me?"  
"I don't know" Mo shrugged lightly which it makes Karina pouted playfully. That's when they both spotted Mo's cats played at cat gym area and they heard Dejan mumbled "Mo, next time tell your mother-in-law to not let her cat unmonitored. You know that-" then he sneezed.  
"Dejan, there are three cats in this house. Your BFF and my mama keep them so you can't simply blame them for that" Karina said.  
"Wait what? Three cats?" Then Dejan sneezed again as he rushed away. Mo and Karina laughed by seeing him leaved them. But then their smile faded when Mo noticed Karina looked glum again.  
"What's the matter?" He asked.  
"I'm sorry, sevgilim..." Karina replied then she added "You know what, I can't sleep well since the moment you saved me. I felt like I'm not pure anymore..."   
Mo silenced for a while, then whispered "Don't say like that. It's Allah tested on both of us. It's like ' Will I able to accept your imperfection and protect our marriage together ' ...." he grabbed her hand then kissed it "You're the most precious gift that i ever had in my life"  
Karina slowly curved her smile then chuckled lightly "I know I didn't marry a wrong man"

Meanwhile, Yvonne was at the gym with her wore black tank top and tracksuit bottoms. Her hands covered with boxing gloves and her black hair covered with soft helmet. Facing the punching bag, she used her strength to punch it to release her stress on her current life. After a few minutes she punched it, huffed in exhaust before removing her boxing gloves, wiping her face with towel and taking a sip of water. She didn't realise Andy came in until she spotted his reflection on mirror "What the fuck you are doing here?" She scolded without looking to him.  
"Just taking a visit, babe" Andy sat on chair "I already visited your college for refilling the food bank and they didn't see you today"  
"I don't have class for today, idiot" Yvonne wrapped the bandage around her wrist before she put back boxing gloves on "Now step back if you don't want to get punched by me"  
"Whoa! Hold on, babe. You want to punch me?" Andy quickly hugged the punching bag when he faced her, making a cute puppy glares "So are you going to declare a war?"  
"Yes and it's war against my own side" Yvonne quickly punched the bag as Andy stepped back to prevent from getting punched by her. Looks like she hit it hard enough before she repeated the steps until a few minutes later.... when Andy quickly get his feet between Yvonne and the punching bag.  
"Get the fuck outta my way!" Yvonne roared.  
"Not until you being nice with me" Andy chuckled, teasing her. Just when she tried to punch the bag, Andy quickly hugged her makes them laid on sponge floor. Feeling her back pressed the soft textures of sponge, she playfully poked his cheek as she begged "Andy, please...."  
Andy smiled, removing the soft helmet to reveal her long black hair "Please what?"  
Yvonne silenced again as she wrapped her arms around his neck "Please protect me from any harm, Andy. I might be can defend myself, but I'm weak if you're not by my side"  
It makes they silenced then laughed, their forehead pressed together and locking their eye contact "I will, babe" he whispered with light grin.

At the same time, Amelia was inside the new room that she requested earlier which it named [Miniature Room]. It's the only room where only Amelia has full access to get inside since for her, having miniatures are like keeping a masterpiece and she didn't want anyone ruined it especially Christoph and Anya which it might be harming them. She sorted the replica of trees along the 'countryside' using a forceps carefully not to break it. She glued it on light green 'ground' when she heard Virgil's voice from outside calling of her name "Not again...." she sighed.  
Virgil stopped by the door written [Miniature Room] and it has warning poster stamped on door written [Kingdom in the Making. Keep Out. That's when he spotted a cockroach had been chased by Imogen's cat before it went inside the room through small hole makes he quickly knocked it "Ami, open the door!"  
But it was silent. The door is locked from inside and he didn't know what else to break in until he hit the door with his shoulder to barge in. Too bad it's too dark inside makes he fell down on floor since there's a small stair upon him.  
The light switched on by itself as Amelia stood behind the large table of the miniature world "Liebling, what are you doing here?"  
Virgil getting up on his feet, noticing the same cockroach creep toward her makes he quickly rushed toward her, taking off his sneaker and...

**SPLAT!**

Amelia looked down when she spotted Virgil used his sneaker to smash on the cockroach that almost sneaked to her legs. How protective he was until he wouldn't let a cockroach to approach her. But it didn't surprise her as she glared to him coldly.  
Virgil quickly get his sneaker on as he explained "Listen. I know it's kinda rude to barge inside your room-"  
"My miniature room!" Amelia corrected "And one more thing.... I don't like cockroaches" then she focused back to her miniature arranging work, ignoring Virgil's presence behind her.  
"That's it?" He asked.  
"Yeah..." then she turned around to him "And that's your purpose you came here right? Not letting a cockroach went through past you, Mr 75m Centre Back?"  
Her rude sarcasm makes Virgil scolded "At least, you're usually thanked me for what I've done. What's the matter with you?"  
Listening to his dominant angry voice makes her heart suddenly touched. She realised the moment where Julian soiled her and her sisters making her heart went cold without realising there's only one man who can thaw her frozen heart. She suddenly sat on her knees and looked away, not letting him seen tears flowing through her cheeks "Es tut mir leid...." she mumbled.

"Speak in English, Ami. I can't quite understand you" he glared to her coldly.  
"I'm sorry...." Amelia glanced up to him with soaking eyes in tears "I realised I annoyed you a lot, Virgil. But I didn't mean it. I still can't get over what Julian had done to me. To my sisters" she sobbed silently then looked down "He just soiled my purity, and I don't know what else I can do for you. I... I know you would leave this dirty girl here-"  
It makes Virgil quickly get down on his knees as he convinced "You're not been tarnished, Ami. It's not your fault"  
"But everyone is talking bad about me and my sisters. I don't want to tarnish your reputation" she looked back to him "There are more princesses out there who is more pure than me. Why did you found me?"  
It makes Virgil pulled her into tight hug as she sobbed on his chest "It's not your fault..." he brushed her blonde hair, whispered to her ear "I love you, Ami. I only have you, and the kids.... Please..."  
Feeling he was more than a non-talkative, huggable plushie that she used to have, she leaned closer to him "Please?" She asked.  
"Listen. Please don't blame on yourself. I know you're strong girl beneath your innocence. I need my Ami that I used to love. The most beautiful and smart woman I ever seen...." he convinced her again.  
It makes Amelia sighed, curving a light smile for him "Danke schön" she getting up after kissing his forehead "Is there anything you want to do?" She asked to change the topic.

"Just wondering..." Virgil getting up on his feet as he glanced over the almost completed miniature ground, just there's no buildings, creatures and props yet "What are you making here?"  
"Actually... I wanted to have my own miniature room since I have things on cute houses and miniatures" then she pointed to unopened stacked boxes of Sylvanian Family (or Calico Critters if you're not familiar) and Re-Ment play sets "I used most of my savings to buy these. Papa ordered these from Japan"  
"Fucking shit. You bought all of this??" Virgil ended up disbelieved on what he just saw, around hundreds cute miniature play sets stacked up half of the room.  
"At least I don't use your money" Amelia said "Having a cute collection of miniature play sets and making a small kingdom make me relaxed a bit. Can you imagine, both of us playing with this cute animals while looking over them doing their business in the kingdom we've made?"  
Virgil covered his face, feeling embarrassed by the thought of playing with the cute playhouses. But who cares for a big man with soft heart? "So what are you doing next?"  
"I almost done making how our kingdom looked like based on the map I draw before. There's an ocean, a countryside, a town, even we have a small hill" Amelia replied.  
He glared to each empty spaces that she already drawn on table before he asked "What is this for?"  
"It's a house"   
"How about this?"  
"It's a school"  
"And this?"  
"It's a grocery market"  
"How about over there?"  
"It's a town. They have department store, a manor, a studio..." Amelia chuckled lightly before Virgil followed as well "Come on, Liebling. You would love these cute animals here. Let's start unpacking"  
"I'll unboxing these boxes and you just need to sort these houses" Virgil commanded.  
Amelia pointed her finger to his nose "My room, my rules" then they laughed.  
Both of them started getting the miniature unboxing time. Amelia wore a glasses with attaching magnifying lens on left eyes as she removed the animal figurines, miniatures and playhouses from plastic packets following with put some stickers or cut some necessary sheets in paper. Virgil get in charge to unbox each boxes then sorting the folded cardboard boxes, plastics and remaining papers into each bins to be recycled. It took hours unboxing almost half of the collection without sorting them yet into planned bases until Amelia yawned since she was too tired of her whole day routine.

"Do you need some rest?" Virgil asked after he completed sorting the boxes and plastics to be recycled.  
"Yeah... I need my beauty sleep" Amelia mumbled, brushing her blonde locks.  
"Building a 'kingdom' can be tiring" Virgil smirked as he grabbed her in bridal style, noticing she rested her head on his shoulder. He carried her out from the room as the light switched off by itself and the door closed, heading to their bedroom.  
\--------------

Meanwhile, Michelle felt so guilty on what she just done since she came back from Spain and returned to UK after a long time. Her mind still being haunted by what happened to her started from she met Marina and Trent, then almost destroying her love story with him and ended up with her being humiliated.....

* _Flashback start*_  
 _(Episode 14)_  
 _What are you doing anyway?" Marina asked._  
 _"I'm looking for a job. I had been offered to work as marketing consultant here but..." Michelle silenced then asked "Sorry about what happened to your mother. I just knew this when other friends of ours in Gijon told me"_  
 _Trent came over to them as he asked "Sorry lass. Is there anything bothering you?"_  
 _Michelle glanced to Trent as she surprised on him then she asked Marina "Is he your boyfriend?"_  
 _"Well he is..." then Marina looked down "My future husband"_  
 _Michelle smirked lightly to Trent as she lend her hand to him "Hola. I'm Michelle de Sousa. Marina's friend from Gijon. Nice to meet you"_  
 _Trent shook her hand, chuckled softly while Marina slowly get her eyes on fire. She felt Michelle started attracting on him which it might be worrying her if she lose Trent forever. She interrupted "Sorry but... T, can you bring me to meet your parents?"_  
 _"Yeah sure, baby" Trent replied._  
 _"Eh, how about me?" Michelle asked._  
 _"Sorry but we are both going to meet his parents somehow" Marina smiled lightly._  
 _"Oh" Michelle silenced for a while._  
 _\------------_

_(Episode 15)_   
_Ariana asked her "Whatcha doing here?"_   
_"Are you talking to me?" Michelle asked._   
_"Yeah, it's you. Why are you only eating fries?" Ariana asked again._   
_"I don't have much money to stay here. But I'm desperate" Michelle replied "And I don't have much time for-"_   
_"Enough" Ariana cut off her words "I have an idea of how to make you get rich so quick" then she threw the front-page of newspaper of Marina and her stepsisters with their boyfriends "Do you want to live happily ever after like these girls?"_   
_"Yes, yes! I wanted to" Michelle replied excitedly._   
_"So from now you need to act being blind, and hoping you'll get what you want" Ariana suggested but it makes Michelle hesitated for it "I'm not good to lie"_   
_"It's not that hard. I'll prepare some props for you and you just need to get your role in action" Ariana smirked._   
_\------------_

_Imogen pulled a chair for Michelle with holding a blind stick to take a seat "Introducing: Michelle de Sousa. She will be the bride for Trent" Imogen announced._   
_It makes Marina quickly get up as she ran away from the dining room, crying. Trent tried to reach after her until he heard Imogen said "You can't go anywhere, Trent. We will discuss about your marriage soon"_   
_\-----------_

_"Miro, say hello to Michelle. She's gonna be your sister-in-law" Ernst said as he spotted his son at doorframe._   
_Miroslav smiled as he walked around Trent and Michelle slowly a few times before he faced them and.... he took out his pen and quickly thrown to them. Michelle surprised of it, grabbing it on air before she gave to him. It makes Ernst shocked "How could you?" Even Imogen shocked on what she just saw._   
_"See? She's actually not blind" then Miroslav scolded his mother "Mama, chase her out. She's lying. She might be a gold digger!"_   
_Trent just silenced as he watched Imogen grabbed Michelle's hand to drag her out to main door "You better get out here. Shameless woman!"_   
_"Ma'am, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to lie to all of you. Please..." Michelle cried._   
_At the front door, Kyle-Ryll and Vincent just came in when the door opened wide and they saw Imogen pushed crying Michelle outside. Those two Interpol officers quickly went inside and ignored her crying plead._   
_She knocked the door a few times but it's locked from inside and no one is going to open the door for her anymore "Please pity on the babies I'm carrying...."_   
_*Flashback end*_

No was going to believe in her since she had been chased out from the mansion. Neither Ariana, Marina or anyone else know that she's actually pregnant of four months when she came to UK to find a job and desperately finding a man to marry with. Her ex boyfriend dumped her and it leaved her ending up desperate to get marry so she won't have to worry about the children in case they're born. But the humiliating moment just tarnished her good name, returned to Spain with carrying four souls in her.  
Around 8 months and half passed, Michelle gave birth of them, the unnamed children as she carried them along the way to UK, hoping she able to meet Marina once again, apologising for what she'd done to her and the others....  
But it was too late. She rested four babies inside large cardboard box, three months old, two boys and two girls. They cried out of hunger and cold took over London but Michelle, who finally broke had no choice. She didn't know how to handle them anymore when no one given her chance to help the babies.  
The cardboard box rested at edge of London Bridge as Michelle stepped to the side, her eyes glanced down to Thames River. Huffing deeply, she whispered "I'm sorry. Goodbye"  
Then she dived down the bridge and a loud splash took over the atmosphere. A few cars stopped suddenly noticing the unusual scene makes everyone peeked down to look over the river following with four babies inside the box.

At the same time in mansion, Miroslav sent an email of his editorial articles for tomorrow's newspaper when he received a phone call from Vincent. He answered it when he stood up, shocked "A suicidal scene in London Bridge? When it happened?"


	30. Episode 29

That late night at hospital in London, Miroslav rushed over to the door leading to morgue where Vincent was waiting for him "What's the matter you're calling me to come here this late? Can we continue this tomorrow morning?"

"The medical staffs will making a post-mortem inspection on her tomorrow morning so that's why you have to come here now" Vincent replied "I'm not sure if you've known her. She looks so familiar somehow" they both walked inside the morgue as the blonde photographer shivered a bit but he had to take it since it's his job to make a report about what he just seen as the new material for tomorrow's newspaper.   
Vincent found one drawer as he pulled it over a half to reveal Michelle covered by her shoulder with white cloth, her eyes fluttered shut and looking little pale.  
"Oh my God! I'm speechless. What is this?!" Miroslav jumped as he watched the dead body then he recognised her for a few minutes then added "I knew it! The gold digger woman that almost marrying Trent! Remember that she acted like blind girl where Mama decided to marry her off with Trent. But then I busted out her acting before Mama shoved her out from house?"  
"Okay. I think it's too much to explain. I'm not sure if I was there" Vincent replied.  
"You were. You came there along with Kyle-Ryll when she had been shoved out from house" Miroslav explained.  
It makes Vincent sighed "But that's not all"  
"What do you mean?" Miroslav asked.  
"There's a cardboard box found next to where she dived down. There are four babies aged three months old: two boys and two girls" then he added "There's no solid documents found so there's a possibility they don't have identity details on them"  
"So you wanted to say she leaved her kids over there?" Miroslav silenced again, jaw dropped in disbelief.  
"It is" Vincent replied "In case you don't want to keep them, those kids will be sent to welfare house -"  
"Don't!" Miroslav interrupted.  
\--------------

At the next morning at the dining room, the whole Vambürt family were having breakfast time. Ernst had a plate of sausages and scrambled eggs when the main butler handed him a capsule to take a medicine after meal. Miroslav with plate of scrambled eggs and bacon glanced sharply to Imogen with having a bowl of rice, miso soup and radish pickles. Christoph and Anya wore casual school uniforms, having breakfast cereals with fruit cuts. Too bad for the boys since they already departed to Melwood early for daily training.   
That's when Imogen glared over the girls that sat next along her lines "Do you have anything to do today?"  
"Mine of course with my law studies in university. And we're going to have a test today" Marina replied.  
"Wish you luck, Marina. You're gonna be the next Vambürt generation who become a lawyer" Ernst replied.  
"I need to complete my painting in my studio" Yvonne mumbled as she played with a quiche with fork.  
"I have to make medical checkup for animals in zoo today" Karina added.  
Amelia silenced since she munched some sandwich before she replied "I need to drop Christoph and Anya at school then visiting my 'mother' at hospital"   
"How's going with your mom, Ami?" Imogen asked when she noticed Ernst looked away when he knew she was asking about Paula.  
"I haven't visited her since two weeks. But the last thing I remembered, she behaved randomly and..." Amelia silenced when she remembered Paula strangled her "It was like she treated me as a stranger"  
"Take your time to visit her today. Maybe she's gonna missed you" Imogen replied then she asked to her son "And how's the work last night?"  
"Well, I..." Miroslav quickly wiped his mouth with napkin then he asked to the girls "Girls, nay I know if either of you wanted to have kids?"  
"Why are you asking like that?" Yvonne asked.  
Miroslav glanced to Marina as he said "Your friend just found dead in Thames River last night, committed suicide"  
That statement makes Marina dropped her cutleries on table as she looked down to her lap "Antonio..."  
"No. It's Michelle" Miroslav corrected "And she leaved four babies behind. I... I don't know if we can accept kids anymore"  
"Miroslav, you're the only man who can lead all of us here while your brother-in-laws are not around so you'll be the one who can make decisions on this" Ernst interrupted.  
"I think I want those kids to have their guardians" then Miroslav asked his sisters "Girls?"  
It makes all of them silenced for a while before Yvonne getting up "I'm gonna be late to head up to my studio"  
"Me too for my exam" Marina added as she get up as well.  
"And my medical checkup at zoo" Karina said while Amelia took a sip of orange juice, carrying Anya and Christoph "And drop the kids to school"  
\--------------

The morning routine for the girls were kinda crowded since they have their works to do. Amelia drove her black Volkswagen to drop Christoph and Anya to school, even she gave them lunch boxes and hang a small keychain on their bag before watching them went to school. Once it's done, she decided to continue with her online business, checking over the order lists before taking her time to fulfill their orders. She even asked for Ernst for preparing a studio somewhere in Manchester and hiring a couple of staffs so she can focus to her job and keep balance on her life between work and family.

Meanwhile, Marina attended the examination as she looked over the paper, answering some questions in essays as her mind played some moments of her and Trent. She knew she missed him but the course she taking would be more important for her. She played a pen which it tied with red ribbon, smiled lightly before she continued writing.

At The same time, Karina was at the zoo in London as she examined each of the animals for medical checkup. Even she spent some time playing with cute dolphins or baby pandas once she done with her work.

In the other hand, Yvonne was at her studio, making a metal sculpture of Andy with angel wings, made by thousands of cutleries as she carefully bended them based on the sculpture plan before combining it to another. There were a few of paintings of Andy's portrait inside the studio, mostly drawn with oil paints. Even Esmeralda took a visit to tease her following with laughter as they both talked together.  
\-------------

That evening, the girls took their time to visit Paula when they noticed she was alone with singing something inaudible. Amelia blinked her eyes, unable to step closer since she worried if Paula attempted to harm her again like in previous visit.  
"Ami, are you okay?" Marina asked.  
"I'm fine" Amelia sighed, rubbing her arms "I just worried of something" then she added "In case 'mother' is still ended up like this, I don't know if she can accept me as her daughter"  
"She's still your mother no matter what. You're lucky you still have her" Karina patted her shoulder "Compared with us"  
But not for Yvonne since looking to Paula makes she kept a grudge on her for murdering her mother, Yolanda. She gripped her knuckles as Marina asked "What's the matter?"  
"I don't want to see this murderer anymore" Yvonne muttered.  
Amelia checked over the smart watch as it beeped and it shown a note written [Fetch my Kinder] "Girls, we need to depart to school right now"  
\-------------

Meanwhile in prison where Julian had been caged up, there's another Interpol officer who replacing Vincent visited on Julian's cell. The bad guy chuckled as he was drawing over something on wall.  
"Where's Virgil?" Julian hissed "I only want to see him"  
"Vincent had to return to Holland for emergency leave" the officer replied sternly "Do you have anything to do today?"  
Julian hissed "I want to meet my 'wives' " he referred to Vambürt daughters that he kidnapped them long time ago.  
"You can't meet them anymore. You had been sentenced to life imprisonment" the officer said.  
It makes Julian rushed over the cell door as he knocked the door harshly "How dare you challenge me? I am Julian Neumann! No one can stop me!!" It makes some prison officers came over as they warned the Interpol officer to leave immediately since he was ended up being lost control by his vengeance on Vambürt family.  
\-------------

At school, the Volkswagen stopped by the gate as there's only a couple of kids waiting in bus stop but... neither of them looked like Christoph and Anya. Feeling uneasy, Amelia and her sisters emerged from vehicle as they met the teachers if they've seen them somewhere but....

"Christoph and Anya.... they came to school today but... the last time we saw them was during the end of last class session. They looked rushing and heading out from school without telling anyone"  
The statement from the teacher makes Amelia almost passed out since she really worried on the kids. Marina mumbled "Where are they going?"

The girls contacted their husbands about the news, luckily they've just finished their training makes they quickly get their priorities to help them find Christoph and Anya. As three cars arrived at the large parking lot, Amelia emerged from the Volkswagen, noticing her Dutch lover getting off from his SUV makes she quickly hugged him, sobbing silently. Even Virgil shocked on what he just heard from Amelia regarding the missing kids.  
"Let's find them" he commanded as he rushed inside SUV.

At the same time, Christoph and Anya walked together with holding their school bag, shocked by the sight of the familiar cars makes they quickly turned away to leave. Amelia spotted the suspicious kids ran away from them makes she shouted "Kinder!!"  
It makes those twins unable to get away when Amelia rushed toward them. They hugged their legs as they cried "Mama...."  
Amelia kneed down as she kissed each of the kid's forehead "Where have you been, kinder? I'm really worried of you" she cried "What if anything happened to you and we don't know about it?"  
Virgil came over as well, carrying crying Christoph as he convinced "At least you're safe" then he asked "Where have you been actually?"  
"We...." Christoph silenced as he sobbed and unable to say anything.  
"Looks like something happened to them in school" then Virgil said to Amelia "We need to talk"  
\--------------

At mansion living room, Miroslav sighed as he gripped his blonde hair when he heard four babies cried inside the crib. Imogen carried one of them, trying to soothe down the babies but they still keep crying.  
"Mama, I don't know what I should do. I know nothing about babies" Miroslav sighed.  
"These kids are hungry. And we don't have formula milk for them" Imogen said.  
The main door opened as Marina, Yvonne and Karina came over "Mama, we're home"  
"Hah! Girls stay here. I have something to tell you" Miroslav interrupted as he approached his sisters.  
"What's the matter?" Trent asked.  
"Hey T boy. Do you remember the girl that you almost married with before been cancelled?" Miroslav asked to him.  
It makes Trent shook his head "I have no idea"  
"It's Michelle, my friend that almost marrying you" Marina said "She just died yesterday and leaved her kids alone"  
"So what are we going to do now?" Yvonne asked as she glanced over the kid while Andy stood next to her "Look, Andy. How cute is he"  
"Aye he is" then Andy asked Imogen "What's his name?"  
"Those babies doesn't name either" Miroslav interrupted.  
"Seriously, mate?" Andy asked him before he carried one of the baby as he shushed silently.  
Karina glanced to Mo as she asked "Looks like these kids need their parents" then she asked "I wish I can have kids but I can't keep them without your permission"  
"Actually I prefer if we have kids on our own... but in case we can't have kids together..." then Mo added "Why not to have one of them as ours?"  
It makes Karina squealed, kissing his cheek before carefully carrying another baby from crib as she poked her nose and make peekaboo to entertain her.  
"Is there any of you can buy formula milk, bottles and stuffs?" Miroslav interrupted to them "We have four babies to be taken care of"  
"Why not asking me earlier?" Ernst came over on his wheelchair as he sighed "Looks like we have another grandchildren, right?"  
"But they're not biological kids of theirs, papa" Miroslav interrupted.  
"Stop. Trent, Andy, Mohamed. Get my Audi started. Three of you have to buy the babies stiffs" Ernst commanded.  
"Papa, we also come along with them" Marina interrupted.  
"Suit yourself. Miroslav and your mother will keep eyes on the kids" then Ernst noticed something missing then he asked "Where are Amelia and Virgil?"

Meanwhile in kids bedroom, Amelia inspected each of the twins bag as she noticed they emptied their meals, but most of their homework book didn't written any answers in current pages makes she sighed heavily. Those kids claimed their seat on small chairs while Virgil sat on floor "Tell me. What happened to both of you in school"  
It makes Christoph and Anya felt guilty to tell him "We can't tell you. Mama will getting mad with us" the little boy said.  
"She won't. Just tell us the truth" Virgil convinced them.  
Anya looked to Christoph then noticed Amelia sat facing them "Well..."

* _Flashback start*_  
 _During recess time, Christoph and Anya had heir lunch box in separated seat since most of the kids didn't want to sit along with them. The prejudices against criminal's children just took over school and it's worrying anyone._  
 _At the same time, the bully named Brian secretly stole pencil box from someone's bag then put it inside Christoph's bag, following with pencil colour box from someone's bag then put it inside Anya's bag._  
 _When there's an art class, two students complaint "Where's my pencil box?" "I lose my colour pencils but I remembered I put it in my bag"_  
 _It makes all students getting inspection for their school bags until Christoph and Anya found the pencil box and colour pencil box inside their bag._  
 _"Madam Eileen, we didn't know how these stuffs placed inside our bags" Christoph defended himself and his sister._  
 _"Enough lying, Christoph. Your daddy's a criminal, and so are his children" Brian mocked them following with other kids laughed to them. Since those kids unable to say anything since they don't have evidence on how those stuffs placed inside their bag, their teacher warned "I need your parents to come over after school!"_  
 _*Flashback end*_

Amelia ended up disbelief on it as she asked them "Are you sure you didn't steal anything from your classmates? I never taught you to do that"  
"We didn't, mama" the kids replied in unison.  
Amelia silenced as she remembered of what Marina told them during the girl's talk a few weeks ago....

  
**_Their names are still written as Christoph and Anya Neumann in their birth certificate. Everyone in United Kingdom knows that Julian Neumann is a wanted criminal across nation. This will affect their psychological factor in long term. They will be discriminated because the prejudices against criminal parents are still taking over their mentality. They might be lose their friends, lose their interest to go to school...."_ **

  
"Papa, why are our full name given as Christoph and Anya Neumann, not Christoph and Anya van Dijk?" Christoph asked.  
"Are we both actually adopted? Who are our real parents actually?" Anya asked again which it makes those parents looked each other.

"Looks like we have to tell them the truth" Virgil whispered to Amelia.  
"Actually you are. Looks like everyone in school know that you're criminal's children. Your father had been imprisoned for a whole life and not allowed to have visitors. And about your mother, she also been imprisoned but..." Amelia sighed as she said "Vincent told us that your mother just died a couple days ago" It makes those two kids ended up speechless since they realised the truth of their biological parents makes they hugged their each parent as they cried "I'm sorry, kinder for telling the truth in this kind of moment. At least you have a better parents"  
"Mama, shall we both get transferred to another school? We don't want to go there anymore" Anya asked.  
"Why are you asking like that?" Then Amelia silenced again as she decided to find a solution for them.  
"Kids, listen. Just go to school like usual tomorrow. We'll discuss about this to your teachers" Virgil convinced them, smiled lightly to them "Is it okay for you?"  
"Yeah, papa!" The kids replied together.  
"Let's see... since you have a homework of English and Maths for today, I need you to complete them by dinner time, okay?" Amelia asked as the kids replied "Okay, mama!"

Christoph and Anya claimed their bag before get their seat on working table as they started completing their homework. That's when both Amelia and Virgil went outside of the bedroom as she said "We need to talk"  
That's when Amelia told him about the same problem that just happened to Christoph and Anya since last few weeks only because of their birth parents were criminals.   
"Can we both prepare paperwork to proceed changing their surnames so they won't be discriminated in school anymore?" Amelia suggested "I can't believe everyone in school treated them like that. This will killing them in long term. We have to do something"  
"If this is the best for them, we will make it" he said.

Back to the living room, the main door opened to reveal Trent, Andy and Mo, as well as Yvonne, Marina and Karina carried eco bags of formula milk in can, milk bottles, organic diapers, baby outfit set, toys and much more. It took hours of them given task to buy those stuffs in mall. Miroslav ended up asleep while Imogen was little exhausted to keep eyes on the kids.  
Marina prepared with milk in each bottles while Yvonne tried to change their diapers and she was kinda little awkward for it. Karina prepared each kids the clean outfits to change.   
And then, the boys gave the babies milk as they drank it hungrily. Imogen sighed in relief "Looks like you're given a chance to name them"

"Well..." Trent carried the first boy as he hummed lightly to give him a name.  
"How about Taylor?" Marina suggested.  
"It's a good name, baby" Trent whispered as he noticed the baby boy named Taylor just getting asleep "So it's Taylor Alexander-Arnold"  
"It is, mi amore" Marina whispered, giggling lightly.

Andy and Yvonne carried each second baby boy and first baby girl with they finished having their milk "How about Kai for the boy one while Jamie for the girl one?" Yvonne suggested.  
"Kai and Jamie Robertson...." Andy mumbled lightly as he kissed the baby boy's head "I like them"  
"I know you would love it" Yvonne smirked.

Meanwhile Karina carried the last baby girl as she cried before silenced for a while when Karina hummed of some song to soothe her down.  
"Do you have any ideas on giving her name?" Mo asked.  
"I'm not sure, sevgilim" Karina whispered "Either Turkish or Arabic name lists that crossed in my mind"  
Mo hummed lightly to think of name ideas before he asked "How about Zahra? Zahra Salah"  
"It's fine for me" Karina chuckled softly then carefully carried her by her shoulder.

"Wow. Looks like you guys are gonna be busy parents now" Miroslav said.  
"And one more thing, it's time for you to get married. You're aged 30" Imogen interrupted.  
"And I will set blind date for you!" Yvonne teased him as everyone laughed to him.  
"No blind date!" Miroslav embarrassed as he covered his face.  
\------------------

At the next evening.....  
The girls had been reminded that the boys will have away matches against Manchester United in next couple days which it makes they're ready to give support to their lovers. Even they just ordered four tickets so they had a chance to watch in stadium, just they have to be careful with some of Manchurian rebels.  
And they've just been offered by one editorial board to feature all of them in front cover magazine in upcoming months. It would be a good news for Amelia, Marina and Yvonne but not for Karina.

She knew marrying a famous footballer cost his popularity will be reflected to her as his wife, and she sometimes not being comfortable with it. She still remember during they had vacation in beach during end of international break, when most fangirl wanted to take selfie with Mo until one of them hugged him which it makes her started getting envious on it. Even it also makes his mother texted him of some nags but it makes him didnt mind of it. Deep inside Karina's heart, she doesn't want to lose him, the only man who allowed her to trust with.   
Karina just finished treating an injured sugar glider before she gave it snack as reward, watching her client leaved with happy smile. She sorted some folder inside cupboard Until she received a text from someone, her neighbour back from Yorkshire. And it written....   
"Grandma just died?" Karina cupped her mouth as she sat against her chair, sobbed lightly. She realised she haven't talked to her grandmother since she get married with Mo, and it makes her felt guilty since she never had a chance to meet her again. She grabbed her phone as she texted to her husband [Sevgilim, shall we both visited my grandma's funeral at Yorkshire? She just died this morning]  
And then she received a reply from him written [I'm sorry for that. We will be there once you finished your work, okay?]  
Then she placed her phone on table, sobbed lightly. Luckily there's no awaiting customer outside or it might be affected her focus to treat the other animals.

Meanwhile, Marina just finished her class of the day in university when she spotted Trent's car not far from faculty makes she felt uneasy on what was he doing. She walked faster to his car as she peeked over the window to find him until....  
"Looking for me, baby?" He asked makes she turned around, noticing he stood behind her.  
Marina chuckled lightly, wrapping her arms around him "What are you doing here, mi amore?" Then she playfully pinched his arm "This is university. You can't simply parked your car here"  
"I came here to fetch you. We're going to visit my family this evening" Trent said.  
"Oh... what for?" Marina raised her eyebrows before he responded with a kiss on her nose.  
"You'll find out soon"

At the same time in art college, Yvonne sighed as she almost been humiliated by her classmates during the major discipline class when she was daydreaming....

_*Flashback start*_   
_During the class, Yvonne was getting bored easily to wait for her turn for her lecturer checked over her paintings makes she started daydreaming of watching football match in stadium, observing every glimpse of Andy on pitch while she excitedly chanted of him. Until a next few minutes, her lecturer called her with tapping the table "Yvonne? Yvonne? Miss McGuire?"_   
_And then she snapped to reality, stood up as she chanted "🎶Oh Andy Andy.... Andy Andy Andy Andy Andy Robertson -"_   
_It makes all students laughed on her until she quickly sat down with cupping her face n embarrassment "Hey, we're Evertonians here!" One of the students mocked._   
_*Flashback end*_

Currently, Yvonne was at her studio to make some finishing touches on her paintings when Esmeralda came over. She turned around as she said "Hold on there. I'm gonna tell you that you'll have blind date tonight"  
"Oui? Who's gonna have dating with moi?" Esmeralda laughed.  
"You'll find out" Yvonne winked then she checked on the watch "Looks like my husband is coming here soon" then she rushed outside to leave her friend alone since she and Andy already have a plan on the blind date stuff between Esmeralda and Miroslav.

Meanwhile at the school where the twins studied at, the SUV just stopped outside school before Amelia and Virgil emerged from vehicle since they need to talk to teacher regarding Christoph and Anya's school dilemma. The German blonde with wearing decent outfits of red blouse, blue long skirt and a tiara hairband on her head looking to her Dutch lover as she said "I'm ready to meet the teacher and listen to any possibilities"  
"Good to know" he replied as they both walked inside the school administration building. Since the school session just over for that day, Christoph and Anya came over from classroom as they hugged each of their parent's legs.  
"Mama, Papa, we're glad you both came" Christoph said and he looked gloomy suddenly.  
"Help us" Anya whispered softly.  
"What's the matter, Christoph? Anya?" Amelia asked while Virgil glanced sharply to the bullies named Brian crossed his arms with evil smirk to them. Following with another one named Mandy with long black braided hair as she stood next to Brian, grinned evilly.

"So are these your new parents? It still won't change the fact that you actually born as criminals" the bully provoked the twins in front of them.  
"Once a criminal, always a criminal" Mandy giggled.


	31. Episode 30

It was a gloomy atmosphere at the cemetery where Karina's grandma had been buried down. Karina poured some flower petals and sprinkled some water on her grandma's grave while Mo kept her in company.

"I know it's hard, but you have to let her go" he said "You're now have me"  
"I know...." Karina replied then she unfolded a small note that she found in her grandma's house as they came to her funeral.

**_*********_ **   
**_Dear my beloved granddaughter,_ **   
**_I'm sorry if you have read this note. I just leaved this world and missed you since I've seen you getting married._ **   
**_To be honest, I was little heart touched since you're not marrying Ammar, Mrs Fatima's son. I just realised why you decided to marry Mohamed. If you married Ammar that time, maybe you'll suffered from having husband in imprisonment. I couldn't imagine how you looked like that time._ **   
**_The only thing I hope from you is seeing you're happy with Mohamed and build a good family with him. I can see sincerity in his eyes and it's already proven since he came over to propose you._ **   
**_I'm watching you from heaven, Karina_ **   
**_*******_ **

Karina folded back the note as she sobbed "I missed you, grandma" it makes Mo sat next to her, rubbing her back.  
"It's fine. At least you know that she really concern on you" he whispered "Shall we get back home?"   
It makes her nodded, getting up as they both headed to the car to head back to Liverpool. On the way back home, Mo noticed Karina looked little pale as he asked "You okay?"  
"I'm fine" Karina sobbed as she tried to not throw up in car, cupping her mouth.  
\------------

Meanwhile in Trent's house, Marina chuckled lightly when his mother asked him "How do you can keep balance between your studies and having a family? It seems like you're having a new phase of becoming a mother"  
"I'm a future mother, I think?" Marina smiled bashfully "Not really. I just wanted to complete my studies then... it's actually depends on Trent in case he allowed me to have a job"   
"I think he doesn't mind of that... son?" His mother turned around, noticing Trent came over from kitchen with his brothers. He just ended up smiled, looking down while one of his brother teased him "She's gonna be a hot lawyer out there!"  
Marina kept smiling, watching Trent rushed back to sit next to her while his brothers laughed on him "Hey... I think it's up to him when it comes for this. Because I have a kid to be taken care of"  
"You do?" His mother raised his eyebrows then she asked Trent "Seriously, young man?"  
"Yes we are. Just for now he's been taken care of at home" he replied.  
"Actually... it's my friend's children. She just died couple days ago so we planned to keep one of them. The rest of them had been taken by my other sisters" Marina explained.  
"I'm sorry for what happened to your friend. At least you decided to not abandon them" his mother sighed in relief then she asked "And I just wondering... you're glowing lately. Is there any good news to share with us?"  
"Glowing?" Marina gasped as she brushed her cheek in disbelief while Trent glanced to her in curious.  
\-------------

At the same time in art college, Miroslav and Andy walked side by side as the blonde photographer sighed "Please, Andy. I don't want to involve in this stupid blind date!"  
"Come on, mate. That would be not that hurt to spend time with someone for a night" Andy smirked as he blindfolded Miroslav and grabbed his hand to drag him to the middle of courtyard where Miroslav had to wait for his blind date there.  
At the other side, Yvonne with blindfolded Esmeralda came over to courtyard as those two sides met, and leave the dates over there while Yvonne and Andy rushed upstairs to the tree as they peeked to see their reaction.  
Esmeralda removed her blindfold as she turned around noticing Miroslav still facing his back to her "Oh.. so you're the date for moi?"  
Miroslav secretly put his lipstick on his lips and brushed some of them on his eyelids after he removed the blindfold. He turned around to face her making a soft voice "Oui, Oui. Je suis Miroslav. But that's my nickname. My full name is Miroslavlina. But you can call me..." he winked lightly as he continued "Marcela Reus" it makes Yvonne and Andy laughed watching Miroslav behaving weirdly to his blind date.  
"Oh Mon Dieu. You again?" Esmeralda gasped as she glanced over Miroslav "What are you doing here?"  
"So is this my future bride?" Miroslav giggled like a girl "I just wondering if I can get a handsome man like Mats Hummels or Roman Bürki...."  
"So you're actually homosexual? I'm out!" Esmeralda hissed as she walked away from him. It makes Miroslav quickly grabbed her hand as he said in his masculine voice "Oh, come on, Parisian cat. Why you so serious?"   
"Why did you behaving like a...." then Esmeralda huffed.  
"I'm actually bisexual. Just I'm demiromantic. I'm hardly in love except if I get used to it" Miroslav smirked "I just wondering if we both... well..."  
"Have a date?" Esmeralda smirked back to him while Miroslav brushed her hand.  
"Oui" Miroslav squealed as they both walked away to have their date time. Yvonne and Andy make high five, laughed.

"I never thought Miroslav actually has a crush on friend of mine" Yvonne said.  
"Seriously hilarious. Because I heard from him that he actually preferred to men" Andy added.  
"Maybe he prefers someone who understands him better" Yvonne smirked as she circled her arms around Andy's neck "For some reason, I need to change the topic. My mind suddenly thinking of having tiramisu" she licked her lips.  
"Having tiramisu?" Andy raised his eyebrows, surprised on her request "Is it kinda too much?"  
"No..." Yvonne pouted "I wanted it so suddenly. It feels like-"  
"You're craving?" He asked which it makes her silenced. Yvonne looked down to her belly then glanced up to him to question herself.  
\-------------

Meanwhile in school....  
"Did you just called my children as a criminal? Who taught you to call them like that?" Virgil asked them as he get up, approaching those naughty kids.  
"Wait what... you're his daddy?" Brian and Mandy the bullies looked each other in disbelief then she added "Christoph and Anya would be lying. You're not their parents!"  
"They're telling the truth. We're their guardians now" Amelia added as she glared to them deadly.  
"From now on, stay away from my kids or you're going to-" Virgil warned them when he heard the bullies ran away like coward, glancing to Amelia.  
"Aww... looks like the kids scared to see this beastly king here" Amelia giggled then she changed the topic "Enough for that. We need to meet the headmistress quick"

At the headmistress room, both of them claimed their seat facing the headmistress while Christoph and Anya were outside, getting some books to read on couch while waiting for their parents.  
"I actually wanted to meet Christoph and Anya's parents, but why you both came here?" The headmistress asked.  
"Actually, we're their legal guardians" Amelia explained as she shown her the documents that Christoph and Anya were their adopted children "His father just lose his custody on taking care of them since he has criminal record and been into life imprisonment. So is their mother... but she just died a couple days ago"  
"I'm sorry for that" the headmistress said "But do you know why I called you both here?"  
"In case you're calling us for the case that happened to them yesterday, we have to justify that Christoph and Anya never did that. They told us the story and-" Virgil replied while Amelia grabbed his hand to calm him down.  
"Actually this problem had been occurred since first day of school. It's because of their surnames. Neumann. Every students in this school realised that Christoph and Anya are his Julian Neumann's children. They kept discriminating them, and they unable to have friends and play like other children" the headmistress said "I don't want to interfere with this business but you have to proceed to change their surnames. This will affect their psychology and studies in long term"  
It makes Amelia and Virgil glanced each other for a long time since they just realised one more thing to do to solve their children's inner conflict.  
"Fine. We will proceed with this. It might be taking a little time but we hope it helps them" he said.

Inside the SUV, both of them sat side by side, sighing in relief "I'm sorry for burdening you up to this level. But we have to know what happened to those kids" Amelia said.  
"It's fine. At least we're working on finding the solution to settle down this issue" Virgil replied, getting the car engine started. Christoph and Anya claimed their seat behind them, fastening seatbelt when Amelia took out something from paper bag, revealing two storybooks with different title. She gave to each kids as she asked "What do you have to say?"  
"Thanks, mama!" The kids replied as they grabbed each storybook.  
"Mama, I just want to ask something. Some of our friends has their own phone or tablet. Why are we only got toys and books?" Christoph asked suddenly.  
"Kids, listen. You're too young to use gadgets. It's not good for your health in long term, even I only able to use phone once I reached 18" Amelia explained "I already seen how are the kids with using gadgets behaved like. I don't want you ended up like them"  
"Indeed. Even you both aware that you only able to watch TV one hour a day, right?" Virgil asked as he turned around to them "We did this for your good. Just your mama sometimes behaving weirdly lately"  
"Behaving like what?" Amelia poked his waist to tease him makes he tried to tickle her, making the kids laughed on their cat fight.  
"I realised that I'm not that pretty like I used to" Amelia pouted.  
"Oh no... come on, Ami. You're still the most beautiful woman I ever seen" he convinced her as they both locked eye contact.  
"But I ..." Amelia silenced as she thought ' I feel so pale and gained weight lately. I don't want become fat...' she looked down sadly as the SUV departed away from school, heading back home.  
\--------------

At the mansion where all Vambürt family finally went back from their business and had their family times. Ernst and Imogen were having their times with their pet dog and cat when the main door opened revealing Dejan came in.  
"Good to see you again, Dejan. Mohamed and Karina are at the nursery room upstairs" Ernst said.  
"Thanks, Ernst" then Dejan noticed Imogen's cat on her arms makes he sneezed suddenly before he rushed upstairs.  
"What's the matter with him?" Ernst asked.  
"Mohamed told me that Dejan actually has allergies on cats" Imogen replied.  
"No wonder" Ernst sighed.

Inside the nursery room, Andy and Yvonne monitored both Kai and Jamie when they laid on cribs with looking up to hanging soft toys with playing soft music. Marina feed Taylor a bottle of milk as she noticed him fell asleep not long after that. Trent sat next to her, feeling touched on how cute the little boy was since it looked a bit like mix of both of them. Karina hummed some song when Zahra fell asleep on her arms while Mo leaned behind couch, feeling warm hearted to see them both together until...  
Dejan opened the door as he said loudly "Mo, I have something to-" It makes Taylor started crying when he heard the noise as Marina shushed lightly.  
"Slow down your voice, Dej" Mo whispered as he almost getting mad on his friend, even he quickly looked down when Zahra almost cried as well.  
"Well... it's about..." Dejan scratched his head then groaned "I forgot it"

Meanwhile, Amelia was little busy to complete unpacking the miniature boxes and sorting them on table since she only decided to proceed with unboxing them before moving to relocating the miniatures in another day. She only had a couple hours left before spending time with Christoph and Anya. The twins were finishing their homework in their bedroom while Virgil checked over the daily schedule of the kids, noticing they have their different routines daily. It written....  
*******

**_**Weekdays**_ **   
_05:30 - Wake up (Rise and Shine 🌄)_   
_05:40 - Brush teeth, shower, dressing up_   
_06:15 - Breakfast_   
_07:00 - Depart to school_   
_(School time!)_   
_15:00 - Arrived at home, shower_   
_15:30 - Complete homework (if available)_   
_16:30 - Elective courses 1 ↔ leisure time_   
_17:30 - Leisure time ↔ Elective courses 1_   
_18:30 - Elective courses 2_   
_19:30 - Dinner_   
_20:30 - Family fun times_   
_22:00 - Bedtime 💤_

**_**Weekends**_ **   
_:30 - Wake up (Rise and Shine 🌄)_   
_05:40 - Brush teeth, shower, dressing up_   
_06:15 - Breakfast_   
_07:00 - Leisure time_   
_12:30 - Lunch_   
_14:00 - Leisure time_   
_16:30 - Elective courses 1_   
_17:30 - Leisure time_   
_18:30 - Elective courses 2_   
_19:30 - Dinner_   
_20:30 - Family fun times_   
_22:00 - Bedtime 💤_

**_**Note:**_ **   
_* Leisure time can be varied from playing toys, reading books, drawing etc. But for watching TV only limited to one hour per day_   
_* Current elective courses 1: piano lessons (Christoph) / ballet class (Anya)_   
_* Current elective courses 2: Basic Mandarin_

******  
Those notes already make Virgil smiled lightly, shaking his head. He never experienced such a thing in his life except going to school and play football and... that's it.  
"Papa, why are you smiling?" Christoph asked.  
"Nothing..." he just shook his head when looking over the schedule then asked "So far, are your schedule burdening you?"  
"Nope. We're fine" Anya replied.  
"Actually who's gonna teach you piano or ballet?" Virgil asked.  
"Mama" the kids replied together makes he ended up disbelieved on what he just heard.  
"She taught you those lessons?" He whispered to them "But she can't teach you both lessons at same time"  
"In example: after this I'll get into piano lessons while Anya play dollhouse. And then I'll play football while Anya attend ballet class" Christoph explained.  
It took little while for Virgil to digest what were they saying then nodded "I got it"

That's when Amelia opened the door as she asked "Looks like our kinder just making a homework. Have you completed it yet?"  
"Just a little, mama" Anya replied then answered the last question, then closing the door "Okay. Done!"  
Amelia checked over the notebooks to examine the progress of their homework before she placed them on table. The twins tidied up their school bags since they need to get ready for elective courses or leisure time based on schedule.

(Kinder time #1)  
Anya get her turn for leisure time while Christoph took his piano lessons first. The little boy faced the piano at music room as Amelia observed him pressed the keyboard following the symphony on music book of children songs. The blonde German closed her eyes, enjoying the tune until she heard the unusual note makes the music went wrong. She glanced sharply when Christoph sighed "Sorry, mama"  
"Try again" Amelia sighed softly while Christoph restarted the basic tune once again, trying to focus on his fingers on keyboard until he completed the whole symphony.  
Amelia clapped her hands then kissed the boy's forehead "Well done, Christoph" then she asked "Do you want to try again?"  
"I do, mama" he replied.

Meanwhile inside the treehouse, Anya prepared a tea time toys on table as her bunny plushie sat on another chair while Virgil sat opposite it, stirring the cup playfully.  
"Alright. Papa and Mr Lapin. I've just served you rose tea with some cookies" Anya said as she poured teapot on another cup for her bunny plushie.  
He playfully took a 'bite' a cookie "It tastes good"  
"Looks like Papa love my cookies!" Anya cheered "Mama loves to bake cookies but she rarely served cookies for us. She prefers us to have fruits or veggies"  
"Why not asked your mama to bake some cookies?" Virgil suggested.  
"We'll see about that" Anya smirked.

Kinder time #2)  
It's vice versa for the kids where Christoph had leisure time while Anya took ballet class. Inside the dancing studio room, Amelia leaned over the rail as she stretched her legs for warm-up. Both her and Anya wore ballet dress as the little girl asked "Mama, do we need to stretch out like that?"  
"It is, Anya. This is to prevent cramps" Amelia replied as she took her deep breathe b"I haven't danced ballet for ages so it might be hard"  
Then the music played as Amelia taught Anya of step by step instructions for ballets, swirling around in circles with keeping balance. When she noticed the little girl get her steps perfectly, Amelia clapped her hands "What a quick learner" then she carried her up, kissing her cheek.  
"Mama, our school will have ballet competition. Can I join?" Anya asked.  
"Of course. I can't wait to see you performed on stage" Amelia winked.

Meanwhile at the backyard, Christoph get the soccer ball as he kicked it hard toward Virgil like shooting it to goalkeeper. He tried to catch it but missed from his hands, fell on floor while Christoph rushed to him and grabbed the ball away, laughed together.  
"So you're gonna be a footballer when you're grown up?" Virgil asked, getting up to face the boy.  
"Yeah, I want to be like legendary Pele ..." Christoph hummed "School football team wants to recruit new kids to join. I wanted to but..." then he added as he bounced the ball down "I'm not sure if I can make it"  
"You have to prove them that you can do it" Virgil kneed down, facing Christoph "The choice is in your hands"   
It makes the boy smiled lightly as he said excitedly "I want to be like you" then they both get into big hug.  
\------------

Meanwhile inside bar somewhere in Liverpool, Miroslav and Esmeralda were having some drink. There are a couple pints on table as Esmeralda said in slurred speech "Oh mon Dieu... this is the best date ever"  
"Hey, hey! Come on, Parisian cat. You're already drunk" Miroslav chuckled.  
"Non... I'm not drunk!" Esmeralda leaned her head on his shoulder then she pointed to another couple had a kiss "Shall we have a kiss?"  
"Well...." Miroslav sighed.  
They both tried to lean their face closer to have a kiss before Esmeralda interrupted "Wait! How about we both make a deal?"  
"Kurwa" Miroslav groaned.  
"You have to promise moi to get marry once I graduated. And I promise to stay loyal with you" Esmeralda make a deal.  
"Yeah, yeah.. fine!" Miroslav sighed "We'll get marry soon. After your graduation right?"  
"Of course it is" Esmeralda chuckled before they both had a kiss for a long time.  
\------------

Meanwhile at psychiatric hospital, Paula hummed lightly as she read some tabloid newspaper and ignoring other patients around her. Everything was fine until she saw a newspaper article about her daughter, Amelia with her sisters all over again which it gave her nerves. She quickly tore the articles into pieces making some nurses came over, gripping her wrists to calm her down.  
"Get off me! I'm going to teach her lesson. Lesson!" Paula shouted as the doctor came over with a syringe "What are you doing here? Are you going to kill me?!" She struggled but it ended up her getting injection before falling weak on her feet. The nurses carefully carried her up to her cell while the doctor examined the torn up newspaper article, **especially if it came from The Sun**. Reading the article about Amelia and the other girls brought him idea of why it happened.  
\--------------

Meanwhile at the prison, Vincent took his time to visit Julian in his high security cell as he kept glancing to him for long time.  
"Come on, Virgil. There's no use to cry over split milk" Julian chuckled.  
"What do I need to cry about?" Vincent asked as he crossed his arms "And one more thing, my name is Vincent"  
"They're both Latin names, who cares?" Then Julian laughed which it makes the Interpol officer confused for a while.  
"I bet all of my 'wives' might be missing me" Julian added.  
"Can you please not talking about them anymore? You would not have a visitor by safety reasons. Even -" Vincent said.  
"I want to meet my 'wives'!" Julian roared "I just fucked all of them that night I kidnapped them... twice!" He chuckled evilly "I sensed they're bearing my children..." he touched the cell door which it makes Vincent shivered by feeling his touch "Come on, Virgil -"  
"Vincent!" The Interpol officer shouted to correct him.  
Julian chuckled again after he silenced for a fee minutes "Poor my 'wives'. They're bearing my children and they don't know what to do"  
It makes Vincent started feeling uneasy on what Julian confessed to him by his delusional statement which it worrying him in case it really happened.  
\------------

Back to the mansion, the girls spend their moment at their hangout room where Marina rested on her stomach with reading novel, Yvonne leaned against wall with playing online battle game on her phone, Karina brushed her black hair as she sat next to Amelia. The German blonde played with her Olaf plushie as she asked "Girls, have you ever had weird things happened today?"  
"What do you mean?" Yvonne asked.  
Karina cupped her mouth as she almost thrown up "Well I... I don't know why I lately ended up pale and always ended up throwing uo'  
"I think you mistakenly took any food" Marina said "I've just visited Trent's family today, and his mama told me that my face is glowing"  
"Glowing?" All of them surprised.  
"I don't want to lie but it's true" Karina added.  
"And I don't know why I wanted to have strawberry ice cream. And Andy said I'm craving?"  
Amelia coughed lightly as she asked "Seriously? What a sweet tooth you are" then she complained "You know what, Virgil said something to me today. He thinks I'm fat!"  
It makes all of them silenced before Karina said "It's nonsense. I don't think he will say like that"  
"He did. Even he said I behaved weirdly, in front of Christoph and Anya. Can you believe that?" Amelia asked them.  
"Ami..." Marina sighed "I don't think you're that fat. Just making sure you don't ever try to avoid foods or-"  
"Hello. I just want to stay pretty for him okay?" Amelia groaned.

Meanwhile Trent, Andy and Virgil peeked over from the peeping hole at the door as they also listened to the conversation "I never thought Amelia can be so clingy" Andy said.  
"She's a perfectionist, but who cares?" Virgil sighed.  
"My mom also told her that she's glowing but..." Trent said then he silenced.  
"So you both just fucked up?" Virgil asked.  
"Technically a couple times, mate" Trent replied back.  
That's when Mo came in as he whispered "What are you guys doing here?"  
"Peeping our eyes on our missus" Andy replied.  
It makes Mo shocked "My wife is also there! Keep your eyes away from her!"

Back inside the room, Amelia snapped something then asked "Girls... are you think... we're pregnant?"  
"What??" All of the girls shocked.  
"Those are pregnancy symptoms. And the last time we get fucked was...." Karina mumbled before Yvonne hissed "That bastard" she referred to Julian Neumann.  
It makes all of them started getting nervous since they just facing the same scenario that might be worrying them.  
"I'm gonna abort his baby. Julian is such a bastard" Amelia put down a box of pills on floor.  
"Well...." Yvonne groaned "I even don't want his baby too. I don't want to lose Andy" she picked up a board of pills from the box.  
"I don't want to lose T too" Marina sighed as she picked up another pill board from it, playing with it "To be honest, I'm not ready for being a mother, just having Taylor is fine for me so far"  
But for Karina, she almost cried as she said "I'm going to keep this baby"  
"Karina, are you crazy? That might be Julian's baby, not Mohammed's!" Amelia said.  
"That's the possibilities" Karina silenced then she added "But this baby is not it's fault. I don't want to kill it"  
"Karina, listen. Our body is our right. You have a right to let only your husband to touch you, and you have a right to abort it in case you don't want to-" Yvonne interrupted.  
"Are you guys feminist?" Karina stood up as she crossed her arms "Looks like you're just bringing a sensitive topics among all of us-"  
"Karina..." Marina get up as well as she brushed the Turkish girl's arms "We didn't mean to open up this topic but... it's all your choice -"

"Hey girls! Is that true what you've just said?" Trent asked suddenly as he knocked the door, making the girls looked over there, speechless.  
"We're dead...." Yvonne sighed.


	32. Episode 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got terrible writer block for last couple days until one new idea kicked in mind.   
> Choices game reference used for this chapter 
> 
> This is gonna be much OOCness for Virgil 😭
> 
> Es tut mir leid 😭

Marina walked to the door, opening it while Karina quickly covered her head with towel. As the door opened, Trent asked "Is that true what are you saying?"

It makes all girls silenced for a while "Yes we are" Marina replied "Maybe yes, maybe no"  
"What do you mean? You kept this secret from all of us like you're having a deep secret" Virgil asked.  
Amelia get up as she replied angrily "If you're asking us about our pregnancy, yes. But if it's yours, it's not"  
"What???" All of the boys shocked on her statement while Mo sighed "Masha Allah...."  
"Are you sure for that? Have you ever made a pregnancy test?" Andy asked suddenly makes all girls silenced again.  
"Nope" Yvonne replied silently "We just caught up with some pregnancy symptoms"  
"I think Andy's right. We better take a test first to convince them in case we're right" then Marina closed the door once again and locked it. Amelia took out four set of pregnancy test kit as she gave each of them to her sisters "Alright. Let's do this. No matter what happen... we're still sisters, right?"  
"And in case we're really pregnant, the choice is up to our own" Karina said as she claimed her kit.

(Time skip)

Around half an hour later, the girls gathered in circle as they held their pregnancy test kit on their hand. Marina whispered "Now show us the result"  
"Eins, Zwei, Drei!" Amelia counted as all of them showed their pregnancy test kit result and...  
All of them only has one line on their test kit "What the fuck?" Yvonne shocked.  
"So it means we're not pregnant" Karina whispered then sighed in relief "Thank goodness. I don't know what else I'm gonna tell Salah about this"  
"So what actually happened to us?" Yvonne asked "I think I haven't tasted ice cream since last few months"  
"Ice cream, ice cream, ice cream!" Amelia mocked.  
"Maybe I tried new foundation that I bought from mall at London, and it makes my face glowing" Marina explained "Even Trent's mom complimented me"  
"Lucky you" Karina sighed "I kept skipping lunch lately since my schedule totally messed up. I need some food in my belly or I'm ended up with dizziness"   
Amelia silenced as Marina asked "And you, Ami?"  
"You better watch out what are you eating" Yvonne interrupted then they laughed until Trent knocked the door as he asked "Are you done yet?"  
After a few moments, Marina explained "Looks like it was a misunderstanding. We already made a pregnancy test and the results are negative"  
"Seriously? And how about the symptoms you got caught up?" Andy asked.  
"Actually..." Yvonne explained each of the theories they've facing with lately which it caused them misunderstood of having pregnancy.  
Amelia sighed "Looks like I need to take low fat diet after this. I'm getting fat right now" she cupped her cheeks "I don't want to..."  
"Nah... you're still fine" Virgil smirked, rubbing her back to soothe her down.  
\------------

At the next morning, in Vambürt Industries base in London, Ernst guided each of his daughters along the corridor to the meeting room since he had one important meeting to attend and he wanted to introduce his daughters the world of entrepreneurship that the family just made for over decades. Yvonne felt uneasy since most of people around her wearing formal corporate outfits compared with her wearing tomboyish outfits and sneakers. She whispered to Marina "I don't like facing them. They look so boring"  
"Calm down, Yvonne. Papa wanna bring us here until this afternoon" Marina whispered back. Karina still silenced while looking around the office atmosphere while Amelia hummed lightly as she peeked over inside the meeting room from glass window.

That's when Ernst walked inside the meeting room where there were around 18 men and women gathered in long table stood up to welcome him "Good morning, Mr Vambürt"  
"Morning, everyone. Today I come with some guests" then all of the girls walked inside as they stood next to Ernst "Introducing my daughters. Yvonne, Marina, Amelia and Karina"  
"We're happy to see you here. This is our first time for us to meet all of you here" Marina smiled lightly.  
"Alright, everyone. Have a seat" Ernst said as all of them claimed their seat while the girls sat next to Ernst's right side "Today we are going to discuss about the recovery process of abandoned Utopia Wonderland that we just bought with only £2.4 million and... we're going to find a suggestion for how find profit from reusing the abandoned amusement park"  
"Mr Vambürt, based from the pictures from Internet and our short trip we've just made, the whole structures around the amusement park are too dangerous to be played and needs to be demolished" one of the corporate member replied.

Meanwhile, Amelia was checking over the information about the amusement park in Google when Marina whispered "Ami, we're in meeting room. Stop playing with your phone"  
"Hold on..." Amelia hissed as she quickly locked her phone then shoved inside pocket.  
"And we discussed with the construction department that we're going to demolish it by next week" the other corporate member added.  
"I understand those parks might be outdated and unsafe to play, but we need to find back the profit after we bought it in low price based from market value" Ernst interrupted.  
"Enschuldigung?" Amelia raised her hand before she stood up.  
"Ami, what the fuck are you doing?" Yvonne whispered as she glanced to her angrily.  
"I'm sorry Miss Speichern but you're not allowed to-" another corporate member objected until silenced when Ernst make hand signal of [silence]   
"Let her voice out anything that crossed in her mind" Ernst said then he signaled Amelia to start talking.  
"Ladies and gentlemen, I have a few things to talk about gaining the profit for buying the abandoned amusement park. First of all, we need to think the geographical factor of the park which it will affect the upcoming project we will made. In case there's soil erosion, we can't build any commercial buildings or it will cause building collapse in long term. In case the soil has nutrients, we can make the base as agricultural land after the park demolished" Amelia explained "About the remaining structures, we can consider to recycle them to gain back some profit..."  
After a long explanation from Amelia, one of the corporate member asked "Miss Speichern, we given you a chance to describe the theories about gaining back profit from the abandoned park. How about we challenge you to make detailed tour of the park and present the video to us by this Monday?"It makes Amelia cupped her mouth while the other girls glanced sharply to her.  
"This is all your fault, Ami. Why did you tell them much words?" Yvonne groaned.  
"All of us are getting busy with work and college so you're the only one had to make it" Marina said.  
"But..." Amelia sighed.  
""I know you can make it, Amelia. But you have to bring a companion along with you. That place might be dangerous" Ernst said.  
\------------

Meanwhile in Melwood Training Centre, the boys were training as usual since they will have match against Manchester United in next two days. Inside the dressing room, Gini checked on his phone when he saw one YouTube video "Guys, check at this!"  
It makes all of them peeked over the video which it was a video clip from today's news. The news anchor said "Vambürt Industries had just bought the abandoned Utopia Wonderland with amount £2.4 million with the purposes still waiting to be announced" then there's a press conference showing Ernst been interviewed by the reporters as he said "So far we have a lot of upcoming plans to redevelop the abandoned amusement park (Utopia Wonderland). So far, we have to think safety factors to make sure that place is safe to be used in long term since we need to consider this factor if we want to develop the abandoned land into better shape"  
Gini closed off the YouTube video as he said to his allies "Is that true what he just said?"  
"We haven't heard about it" Trent replied.  
"But why are you showing it to us since it doesn't related to us for all?" Dejan asked suddenly.  
"Because I still remembered your pranks against him during you have partnership with his company" Gini replied when he remembered the pranks the boys just made in mall a few weeks ago.  
"Those are already passed, mate" Andy chuckled.  
"And he said he bought that park with only £2.5 million? I noticed it's quite huge" Dejan asked again.  
"I think it's because that place has abandoned for a long time so the estate value decreased drastically" Gini answered.  
Meanwhile, Virgil sat next to his friend getting his curiosity kicked in as he checked on his phone about any information of Utopia Wonderland that Gini showed them. He scrolled each pictures of the abandoned amusement park especially the view of magnificent palaces that caught him attention until he noticed there's incoming text from Amelia.  
He opened the message to read the text [Liebling, I have something to inform you. Can we discuss about it tonight? 😊]   
It makes him silenced for a while then replied [Yes sure, my queen 😘]

Meanwhile inside the psychiatric hospital, Paula just watched the press conference about Ernst been interviewed in TV makes she gritted her teeth then throwing some books and toys as she shouted "How dare you, Ernst! You took my life away from me. Die!!" It makes some of the nurses came over to soothe her down. It was second time Paula behaved aggressively by seeing Amelia or Ernst which it reminded her of her dark past time this making her blamed on them for current fate.  
\---------------

That night, Marina, Karina and Yvonne getting their time to keep their babies asleep in cribs while the boys except Virgil played some games in leisure room while waiting for their girls to come along.

Amelia put Christoph and Anya to sleep since they have to wake up early for morning activities when the door opened, revealing her Dutch lover peeking over.  
It makes the German blonde get up as she approached him "Can we both have some talk?"  
"Sure we can. What do you want to talk about?" Virgil asked.  
"Not here, Liebling" Amelia whispered as she closed the door then guiding him to mini library and locked the door. As they claimed their seat side by side, she opened her laptop which the screen showing the folder of [Utopia Wonderland] which she found a couple of landscapes in varied perspective. The abandoned buildings, fun rides and atmosphere that been taken over by nature and vandalised with spray paints.  
"Wait... I ever seen these before" Virgil responded once he looked over the pictures.  
"You might be familiar with this theme park back in your childhood. Utopia Wonderland in northwestern England. Opened in June 1970 but closed in December 2010 by lots of factors" Amelia explained as she glanced to him "I already checked over these pictures in Internet since my Papa just planned a new project to reuse the abandoned land for upcoming unannounced project. But..." then she silenced for a while "He asked me to do something. He wants me to take a survey around the park and sending him the report video this Monday"  
"You have to go there? Alone?" Virgil asked, still surprised on what he heard, shaking his head "It's dangerous, Ami. We don't know what happened there"  
"Liebling, I have to go there and bring someone in company. But my sisters are busy with their college and work so I don't know who can I bring along with" Amelia sighed "Maybe Vincent since he's on the break tomorrow. Who knows if inside the video, we had a kiss in front of the palace-"  
The provocative words by Amelia making Virgil interrupted "This couldn't happen!"  
It makes Amelia silenced for a while until he added "I'll coming along with you"  
Amelia curved a wide smile "Okay. I already informed Mama that she can keep eyes on Christoph and Anya for a whole day tomorrow-"  
"Tomorrow...? When are we going there?" Virgil asked.  
"Tomorrow of course. This Monday I have to bring the video and you have a match, right?" Amelia asked back making both of them silenced again.  
"That's fine. Start packing up some stuffs and we will depart by dawn" he commanded.  
\----------

At the next morning....  
"Mama, why are you both leaving us? Where are you going?" Christoph asked as Amelia hugged crying Anya to soothe her down.  
"I have a work and Papa is going to keep me in company. I can't bring you both for your safety" Amelia replied to them then kissed their foreheads "Be a good kids. Listen to granny"  
"Promise to come back soon" Anya said before those kids hugged her.   
Imogen sighed, noticing Virgil came back from his SUV as she advised to him "Please take care of Amelia"  
"I will" he replied then kneed down to face the twins and said "Come on, Christoph, Anya. We will be fine"  
"Papa, promise to bring us for a walk soon" Christoph asked.  
"We can't promise anything, kinder but sooner or later we will" Amelia winked, giving the kids last hug before both of them merged inside SUV and departed from the mansion.   
Christoph and Anya cried on Imogen's arms as she whispered to them "You're a grown up. Don't cry. They will be back soon, okay?"  
That's when Mo came in as he asked "What's the matter?"  
"Ami and Virgil had to depart to northwestern England. It's like Ami has a job to do but she needs a company" Imogen replied.  
"What kind of job is she doing?" He asked back.  
Imogen groaned "Well... it's like making documentation for one undiscovered place?" But it makes Mo ended up confused for a while, scratching his head.

That morning was kinda little silent when Karina, Yvonne and Marina prepared breakfast for a whole family. Christoph and Anya were still looking sad during their meal and play time even it worrying Imogen very much. She knew those two kids only had no one in world except Amelia that they assumed as their mothers.  
That morning was little fine when Karina and Marina keep eyes on the sleeping babies until the door knocked making Yvonne came downstairs and opened the door revealing a few policemen and Vincent came over "What's the matter?"  
"Is this Vambürt residence house? We're looking for Miss Gonzalez" the police asked.  
It makes Marina came over as well "Yes I am. Why are you looking for me?"  
\-----------

2-3 hours later, the SUV arrived by the wooden barrier makes Virgil braked, asked her "Are you sure we're in right place?"  
"We are" Amelia replied as she checked on Google map before emerged from car, carrying an explorer bag. She held two safety helmets as she gave one to him and wore the other for herself. With wearing safety goggles, safety gloves, long sleeved shirt, active trousers and safety boots, it already pictured Amelia as a perfectionist who really know about danger inside abandoned amusement park.   
The Dutch giant followed after her, with hoodie covered his head while looking over the signboards at the wooden barrier written [Danger. Animals may present] [No Entry] [Keep Out] and much more giving him worryingly feeling took over "Are you sure we are going to get inside?"  
"Of course I am!" Amelia replied excitedly then she handed him a face mask as she already wore it. Virgil grabbed it as he wore it as well, smiled lightly "You think we're in Chernobyl? It's just an abandoned amusement park"  
"Danger never blind to look for victims, Virgil" Amelia smirked underneath the face mask she was wearing "Do you bring my video cam?"  
"Why would I forgot the most important stuff?" He asked back, he grabbed the small video cam, fully charged and waiting to record a great masterpiece of the documentary about that amusement park.   
They began getting their adventure as both of them crawled under the wooden barrier, walking toward the metal gate that been chained from inside. There's only one metal arch gate with text written [Utopia Wonderland] makes both of them climbed over the gate carefully, trying to not get hurt.   
"Alright. I'm going to show this video to my Papa's company so don't show up your face in camera or they might be shocked seeing you" Amelia said which it makes Virgil smirked lightly while switched on the video cam.  
The video cam switched on, the screen showing Amelia stood behind the abandoned white palace "Is it okay?" Virgil asked.  
"I think it's fine, Liebling" Amelia pulled down the face mask, chuckled lightly before she took a deep breath. She was more than ready to document the experience in abandoned amusement park in her first video "Hello ladies and gentlemen. My name's Amelia Speichern and we're now arrived in world's largest abandoned amusement park: Utopia Wonderland. Opened in June 1970 before it's closed after 40 years operation in winter 2010. There are lots of reasons why it's closed... and I'll inform you once we take a look at these beautiful apocalyptic park" then she said "Cut!"  
Virgil paused the video cam as he asked "That's it?"  
Amelia shook her head "It's just the beginning" then they both walked to large notice board which it shown the map of the theme park, it was too large and labeled with different sections such as Hartfeld, Northbridge, Around the World, The Void, The Five Kingdoms, Cordonia, Penderghast Magick World, The Regency, The New Rome and much more. Even it also has artificial tropical island named La Huerta.  
"Fucking shit. This place is quite big to explore" he sighed then asked her "Are you sure we will explore the whole place?"  
"Indeed!" Amelia smirked then kissed his cheek "Come on. Consider we are the only humans in this world" it makes him smirked, looking down in embarrassment.  
\------------

Back in the mansion, Vincent took a seat, sighed as he glanced over Marina, Karina and Yvonne carried those four babies on their arms, as well as the boys kept in company "What's the matter are they looking for us?" Trent asked.  
"I don't want to interrupt this business but this is an order from authorised party back in Spain" Vincent added "Michelle de Sousa actually has a parents. They just contacted the ambassador of Spain in United Kingdom regarding their daughter's death, and hearing the news about her childbirth makes they decided to claim her children by being their legal guardians"  
"So that means we have to let these babies go?" Marina asked as she carried Taylor on her arms while Trent rubbed her arm to soothe her down.  
"We have no choice" Vincent said. Marina sobbed as she kissed Taylor's forehead while Trent whispered "It's okay, baby. They've just had their legal guardians. Let them go"  
"You're kidding me...?" Yvonne silenced as she looked over Kai in her arms while Jamie in Andy's arms "Is there any way to stop this?" She cried.  
"Actually she's traumatised of losing our baby once" Andy added.  
"I understand but we have to proceed with law regulations" Vincent replied.  
Yvonne sobbed as she looked down to the baby while Andy convinced her "Babe, I know you're sad. Even I also feeling the same way"  
"But we won't be able to meet them again, Andy. I don't want to" Yvonne cried.  
Karina sighed as she glanced down to Zahra as she kissed her forehead "Looks like my responsibility to you only ended today. I'm gonna missed you" she still sad of losing the first baby she took care on her arms, but she had to let her go this time.  
"Be strong, my wifey. Allah just want to give us chance to keep eyes on her for a couple days" Mo convinced her as he brushed Zahra's head "He must be has something planned upon us"  
"Alright. We're gonna bring these babies to their legal guardians back in Spain and informed them about all of you. Maybe you'll given a chance to visit them someday" Vincent said as he watched the butlers went downstairs with holding each baby bags as hey already packed up since the police came in.  
\-----------------

"Yo know what, we're supposed to bring bicycles here since this amusement park is quite big. But thinking of possibilities of accidents may occur, we have to walk by foot" Virgil explained as he walked along with Amelia side by side when they just arrived the section named Hartfeld which it's a replica of university.  
"I never thought this amusement park has a university" Amelia hummed as she grabbed the video cam showing the marble statue of man with wearing robes had been vandalised with spray paints and rubbishes.  
"If this guy was real and saw his statue had been vandalised, he might be sad" he said.  
Both of them switched on torchlights as they walked along every structures of the Hartfeld University from the admin offices, dorms, classrooms, sorority and fraternity houses and others. They took upstairs along the abandoned dorms which the broken furnitures took over the landscape, walls covered by spiderwebs and spray paints, even they noticed used condoms and syringes scattered everywhere.  
"Looks like this place had been intruded much times despite there's a signboard warned them to not come in" Virgil said in whispering tone.  
As they reached the rooftop revealing the dusty couch, Amelia took out a binocular as she took a peek around the landscape as she noticed it has views of rollercoaster rails, skyscrapers, castles and artificial mountains "It's so beautiful..."

  
They continued walking across the 'cemetery' until they found a Victorian style house with written [Braidwood Manor] at the gate. As they walked inside, they found furnitures are still remained there just it covered with dusts and spiderwebs.

  
They went to the spot where there's a rollercoaster rails, they have a couple of them, the trains had been vandalised badly, stuck along the platform. They walked the metal stairs along the rollercoaster rails carefully since the wind started blowing hard against them. Virgil recorded the landscape of the theme park in full degrees. They can see much fun rides for kids and adults, love tunnel, golf miniatures and others. Not forget, they discovered the abandoned ordinary zoo and safari zoo, the water park, Las Vegas themed hotel and much more...  
*******

  
The next spot they went to was a new section named Northbridge. It was like a metropolitan city in comic books. They stepped to the clock tower which it was a headquarter for superheroes. The replicas of computer and machines makes Amelia gasped in awe as she stood behind the clock. Virgil stood next to her, smirked as he took out his phone to took a selfie of them having a kiss behind the faulty giant clock. So were they took a peek inside the cabaret premise, the office of Northbridge News with broken computers and cameras or the skyscrapers with name Prescott Industries which it makes Amelia said "Looks like this is kinda Iron Man knock off"  
********

  
Walking further to the other zone named Around the World, it actually divided by different subsections: America, Europe and Asia. In America subsection which it's the largest among those three zones, they roamed around varied replicas of New York, Washington, New Orleans, Oregon, Montana, Texas, Massachusetts, California and much more. Each states mentioned has each different sides that they never seen before.

In New York subsection, they found a creepy building that the roof had been broken, sunlight reflected to the dying giant tree which it makes both of them wondered what was that about. Even they found a building named Eros which it looks like match making agency. Amelia took a peek in curious while Virgil recorded it to document each of details. As well as a presence of a hospital named [Edenbrook Hospital] which real hospital beds and equipments found giving them wasted time to explore in curious.  
"Do you know what I'm thinking?" Amelia asked "I found in Internet which there's a kids interactive theme park named Kid Zania. It's like the theme park where the kids can play interactive job plays... but looking over these props..." she glanced over the mannequins scattered on floor "I think it's more to teenagers and adults game"  
"Do you think what are the purposes the amusement park made since this is not an ordinary theme park" Virgil asked her again.  
"I'm not sure..." Amelia huffed.

  
In New Orleans subsection, they discovered the abandoned classic premises and some torn costumes of zombies, werewolves and other mythical creatures scattered around. Even they portrayed swamps and forests which it makes Amelia shivered since she noticed alligator trails on ground.  
"You okay, Ami?" Virgil asked in concerned voice.  
"Ja, I'm fine... it's just I haven't seen alligators in real life" she whispered to him.

  
In Montana subsection, they stopped by the ranch with broken wooden gate written [Oakley's Ranch] "Looks like we've got into tje country farm" he said.  
"Indeed" Amelia replied as they both wandered around the abandoned ranch, dead cows found everywhere which it makes her covered her face with mask.

  
In Oregon subsection, it divided by two related places: Westchester and Pine Springs. In Westchester, they found an eerie brick house that been taken over by forest which it written [Mr Red's Lair] as well as grizzly bear, giant golem and dog ghost replica found on ground. Besides that, they discovered a small town with a dam in Pine Springs. The water were still flooding all over the dam in mossy green as they walked deep inside the structures underground. That's not all, they went to the house where they found a underwater suit locked inside glass cabinet with five runes carved on it, as well as unusual objects found such as skeleton key, spell book, electric baton and much more. Until one moment Amelia screamed and jumped on Virgil as she was scared seeing a skeletal replica hanging on rope.  
"Calm down, Ami. It's not real" Virgil convinced her "Just a replica"  
It makes Amelia get down on her feet "Really?" Then she poked the skull playfully "You scared me, ghost. Next time, say hello to us!" It makes him chuckled lightly.

  
In Massachusetts subsection which it written name as [Birchport] and facing the ocean, they walked along the shop lots which all of them already shut down and leaved much presence of humans making them were in ghost town. Even they went to the firehouse as they reached upstairs to the top, the broken light welcomed them as well as great view of the theme park and ocean.

  
In California subsections, they found a few corners to explore such as a building named Click-It, mini Hollywood themed park, a concert hall named [One in a Million], a summer house with turtle bay, and a large mansion with lots of broken cameras and microphones which it named [America's Most Eligible]. Even they also found a racing track named [Ride-or-Die Adventure] as they found lots of cars scattered around the road, unable to use and vandalised as well.

  
Then they went along the Europe and Asia subsection which it has varied places to explore labeled Paris, Monaco, London, Berlin, Venice, Istanbul, Bali, Tokyo, Shanghai and others. Both of them documented each abandoned places, feeling like they were in real apocalyptic world.  
*********

  
"Virgil, I don't like to share some information with anyone. But looking to this abandoned theme park makes me feel.... heart touched. How could they shut down these beautiful masterpiece to public?" Amelia asked as they arrived at the other section named Penderghast Magick World.   
"Every beginning must be has an end" Virgil replied "So is this park. They've facing their golden ages once it's opened before it's closed permanently for own good"  
They both wandered around the unique styled buildings consists of greenhouse, dorms, admin buildings, classroom, room with full of mirrors, Alice in Wonderland themed dining room, even fairy and nymph villages which it makes Amelia whispered "I think before Hogwarts had been made, they have Penderghast"  
"Sometimes I wondered why they just leaved this park like this if it's quite large to handle?" He asked back.  
********

  
"Before Game of Thrones had been shown in Tv, I think they have The Five Kingdoms" Amelia mumbled as they both arrived at the medieval fantasy themed section as they wandered each of the castles which they have around 5-6 castles available. Metal armours found everywhere as they stepped in "Wow...." she sighed again "An awesome designs of the armies. They have different factions based from their armours..."  
"And they have dragons too" Virgil said as he looked up to 20 feet tall blue dragon with wide wings spread up like a roof covering them underneath.  
"And a kraken" Amelia pointed to a large purple kraken statue that floated along the large pool "The creators of this park were a genius" she mumbled.  
*********

  
"Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! This place is too magnificent to be left behind" Amelia squealed as she stopped by the white and golden modern styled palace as they arrived in section named Cordonia. They wandered each parts of the palace, stopped by the ballroom when Amelia wrapped her arms around his neck, looking to his eyes.  
"Looks like we're both become exiled king and queen by the apocalypse the world made for us" she whispered, making Virgil smirked bashfully, looking down to cover his expression.  
*********

  
"The Void? Is it some sort of Star Trek knock off?" Virgil asked as they arrived at large complex named The Void.  
"Maybe yes based on the murals of these characters" Amelia said as she pointed to the murals of humanoid aliens with varied body marks and robots.  
As they walked inside, it revealed the rocket ride rails which each of them labeled with numbers. Continuing their journey, they found a gigantic spaceship named [Atlas] following with atmosphere of other galactic 'planets' which it makes both of them not missed the chance to document them in video cam.  
"I wish this place is reopen so we can bring our kinder here" Amelia said "But thinking of this might be outdated and unsafe to play..."  
"We can show the picture and tell them how great it was" Virgil replied.  
"But it makes they eagerly wanted to go there without thinking of the risk" it makes both of them silenced when they looked up to broken galactic props around them.  
**********

  
"Wait, this place also has a high school? Is it supposed to be a theme park?" Virgil asked as he followed after her when they arrived at red and white coloured highschool building named Berry High.  
"I think this gonna bring us some highschool memories... where you were a jock since you play football of course" Amelia smirked, making him covered his face in embarrassment "While I was a cheerleader and played in school marching band" she playfully shake her hands like holding pom-poms as she chanted "We got L! To the I! V.E. R. P. O. O. L!" she jumped excited "It's Liverpool!!"  
It makes him laughed, unable to resist how hilarious she was when she showed her wild adventurous side "You said you used to play in marching band. What musical instrument you played with?"   
"A saxophone" she replied, kept walking inside the ruins of the high school as they kept wandering around the hallway, classroom, the cafeteria, music room, school court, until they arrived at the theatre hall. Amelia carefully went upstairs to stage noticing the seats had been vandalised and broken but she didn't care as she closed her eyes while sang "🎶Na na na na... Na na na na... Na na na na... You're music in me...."  
Hearing his chuckle makes she looked down, laughed as she glanced to him.  
********

  
"Another theme park with time tunnel theme?" Amelia hummed as she wandered around the Regency styled mansion which it named [House Edgewater], she watched the portraits of the noble family which it makes she sighed "Oh my..."  
"What's the matter?" Virgil asked.  
"I'm not sure if this is Pride and Prejudice knock off or inspired" Amelia shrugged lightly, amazed by the classic English atmosphere inside the mansion although most of them broken, dusty and full of mess. She found a large dress which it fits for her size before turning around to see him stood behind her, makes she quickly took a bow "I'm sorry, Your Grace. I..."  
Virgil smiled lightly, looking down by how she reacted on him makes she added "I thought you're a handsome nobleman to propose on me" she giggled.  
***********

  
"I feel like we're traveling through time now" Amelia said as she faced the camera as she stood behind the amphitheatre then stepped downstairs carefully "We are like in Roman era... and I wondered if they have actors who played as Cassius, Marc Anthony, Julius Caesar..."   
Virgil smiled wide as he looked over the video cam screen while glaring around the amphitheatre then the camera focused to the gladiator stadium a few metre away from them "Seems like they have gladiators battle there"  
"I think they have" Amelia glanced over there "But if there's a lion inside, I better run away for life" she joked as they both laughed.  
**********

  
"Ember of the Sea..." Virgil read the label on the large cruise ship while Amelia carefully climbed upstairs as she called him "Come on. We'll discover what's inside this ship!"  
As they were on top of cruise ship, they noticed some parts already broken and rusty, even the pool already dried up. She glanced over the small bridge that connected the main land to an island, as she convinced him "Let's go over there!" Then she climbed downstairs while Virgil asked "Are you not getting tired for walking for a long time?"  
As they both arrived at the bridge which it brought them to La Huerta, Amelia sighed "I never thought of being tired once fun came upon me" she chuckled then taking out a packet of energy bar and tumbler of water from explorer bag, handed to him. They took a sip of water and some bites of energy bar while walking along the bridge and then...

  
"Virgil, look! It's a Cetus" Amelia pointed to the sunken sea monster underneath the ocean. Even he tried to look over it carefully to make sure if it was real.  
"By the way, what was that?" He asked back.  
"A sea monster based on Greek mythology" Amelia replied "I think that monster was there since this island has some sort of Percy Jackson vibe?"   
Hey laughed, continued walking until they arrived at the tropical island. Started from the hotel named The Celestial which it looked like luxury hotel with lots of amenities. As well as metal escape route that been took over by vines, an observatory tower with underground bridge with artificial volcano lava, a large tree with some treehouse, a couple isles, a pirate ship, a deserted mountain with 'ski resort' and much more...  
And it was a long journey for both of them until they watched sunset beneath the ocean. Amelia spotted a large military base named M.A.S.A.D.A which it only reachable with a few cable cars.  
"It's already late, Ami. We have to get back home" Virgil said.  
"Oh man..." Amelia pouted playfully then she laughed "Alright, alright...." then she kissed him and walked along the way until reaching the main entrance of the amusement park which it took almost an hour to arrive there. They both faced the abandoned palace in front of them, getting a deep passionate kiss. They were like a surviving couple in apocalyptic world. Until....  
Amelia's phone rang which it was from Marina makes she sighed "Home is calling upon us"  
\-------------

As they arrived back in mansion after 3 hours journey, Amelia chuckled as she hugged Christoph and Anya as they were excited to meet their parents again. Virgil came over to living room, noticing Andy convinced crying Yvonne while Trent let Marina slept on his shoulder "What's the matter with you?"  
"Vincent just came over with some police" Andy replied before he explained of what just happened to the babies they taken care of following with...

* _Flashback start*_  
 _Vincent sighed as he watched the police's grabbed each of the babies to be taken inside the patrol car. He get up as he asked "Before I'm going back to London, I have an inquiry. Do any of the girls-"_  
 _"Pregnant?" Trent shook his head "Nope"_  
 _"Vincent raised his eyebrows as he asked "I think he's going to threaten us again..."_  
 _"He just threaten you, playing around with you. There's nothing you can worry about" Andy chuckled._  
 _"I hope all of you please beware of any possibilities" Vincent warned as he leaved the mansion._  
 _*Flashback end*_

"So those babies are now with their legal guardians?" Virgil asked to confirm the statement "No wonder they looked so sad"  
"Now you know. I feel like I just lose my baby once again" Yvonne interrupted before she cried while Andy tried to soothe her down.  
"It's already over, girls. At least they just found their legal guardians and we still have a chance to meet them someday" Karina went downstairs along with Mo then claimed the seat side by side.  
Amelia came over with Christoph and Anya, sat next to Virgil as she said "Good news, girls. I've just recorded the whole video about the abandoned theme park that needed to be shown tomorrow morning. After that, we have to attend the editorial team about the magazine interview and-".  
"You said what, interview?" Virgil surprised on her statement "Who's gonna be interviewed?"  
"All of us" Marina replied "They want four of us become front-page cover of the magazine along with their interview"  
It makes the boys silenced again since they were shocked of how much publicity the girls got and they didn't know about it.. "guys?" Yvonne asked, confused.


	33. Episode 32

"Okay guys. Listen, we are going to explain to prevent another misunderstanding" Marina said "We've just get offered from one editorial team from one magazine named Beautiful -"

"And it's a woman magazine that mostly focused on current issues among women and family-" Amelia interrupted before Karina pinched her thigh to keep her silent.  
"Don't interfere" Karina whispered.  
"They wanted to meet us since they wanted to interview us about our career and family life... and that's it" Marina added.  
"At least it's not from the tabloids so you don't have to worry about us" Karina sighed "To be honest I don't like to live in fame but I realised my life is changed since I get married" she silenced again then added "Maybe it will be a huge difference if I getting married with Ammar-"  
"Please don't talk about the past" Mo sighed "I think you're better with this. It's just... it's your choice in case you don't want to join them"  
Karina chuckled "I'm happy with having you and my sisters, sevgilim. It's just I don't want any negative publicity among us, that's all"   
"And this would be kinda awkward for me... since you know, I was nobody before I met you, Andy" Yvonne interrupted as she poked his cheek, and they both chuckled "Even the students in college kept asking me about you, but I don't care about that"  
"It's based on your point of view, Yvonne. But it's otherwise for me..." Marina said "I'm still shocked that I was an ordinary girl back in Spain. Then came to England only for looking for my best friend and birth father until..." she looked to Trent then looking down.  
"You're lucky, Marina. You met your father and finding out your best friend's secret because of me" Trent said.  
"But because of you, I..." Marina silenced for a while as she rested her hand on his chest "I found my love... it's quite fast since we met and now we're a soulmates"  
Amelia looked around then sighed "Come on girls. Don't be so sentimental. I was only a girl who dreamt of having a prince charming and now..." she smirked evilly, playfully pinched her Dutch lover's nose then added "Prince Virgil came upon me, getting married and living happily ever after"  
"I don't think we are living happily ever after like in fairytale" Karina said "It's almost a year we are united as stepsisters and we still have some cultural gap among us"  
"Not really. I understand all of you even I can accept all of you as my new family" Marina added.  
"To be honest... I have no one else in this world. But if I didn't met Andy, maybe I'm still sleeping in streets" Yvonne groaned, resting her head on his shoulder.  
"Aye we know that" Andy chuckled.  
"Actually I only wished to have a best friend. But now I have a family..." Amelia confessed as she kissed Christoph and Anya's head since she realised they already asleep on her arms "My life goal is almost complete. I've done being a princess by achieving my dream jobs but then a prince came upon me and he upgraded me to be a queen" she smirked when she felt Virgil kissed her forehead.  
"By the way, when will you get the interview?" Trent asked.  
"This evening after we attended to our Papa's company office. Then we will watch you guys play against Manchester United" Marina replied.  
"You mean at Old Trafford?" Mo asked them, surprised. Even he brushed Karina's hand since he worried of her safety if she joined them.  
"Yeah, we already bought a tickets, you know?" Yvonne replied.  
"I don't want to say this, babe. Please take care of yourself" Andy brushed her hair, being concerned on Yvonne.  
"I know..." she groaned.  
Amelia chuckled lightly as she purred, leaning her head on Virgil's shoulder and pretended asleep.  
"I think you're already tired from the adventure we've made earlier. Time to get to sleep, my queen" he whispered as he brushed her blonde locks and she responded it with light nod.  
\--------------

At the next morning in Vambürt Industries base in London, Ernst on electric wheelchair went out from elevator, moved all the way to all of his daughters at the main lounge as he greeted "Morning, Angels"  
"Morning, Ernst" the girls replied like Charlie's Angels tone then laughed together.  
"Alright Vambürt Angels. Looks like you're given a task to meet my colleagues in next meeting soon. But before meeting them, I have one job for all of you" Ernst added.  
"Technically Vambürt Angels has four since Charlie already taken three women slots under him and we're not working to defeat criminals..." Amelia joked which it makes Ernst silenced, glaring to her sharply.  
"Ami..." Marina whispered to shush her.  
Ernst just smiled then he said "I have an assignment for all of you before meeting my colleagues"  
"What is it?" Yvonne asked as she crossed her arms.

(Time skip)

"God damn it! How dare he asked us to clean up toilet? We never make this kind of job back at home, you know?" Yvonne groaned as she covered her mouth while brushing the toilet bowl.  
"Patience, Yvonne. Ernst already told us that all of his staffs were compulsory to wash dishes and toilets before heading to work" Karina replied while she scrubbed the sink.  
"So Ami and Marina are lucky since they only washed dishes in cafeteria kitchen. And we?" Yvonne complaint.  
"They also have to clean toilets in ground floor. We both working for upper floor" Karina added. It makes Yvonne grunted while brushing the toilet floor.

After one hour they cleaned the toilets, those four girls washed their hands then heading up to meeting room where Ernst and his corporate members gathered in round table "Ladies and gentlemen, now we will continue our discussion about the result of Utopia Wonderland survey that been handled by Amelia" Ernst announced as he signaled Amelia to play the video that she recorded earlier into projector.  
The blonde German took no time to inject her pen drive into projector USB port before played the video. It has duration around 2 hours and 20 mins which it's about what Amelia experienced of stepping into the abandoned amusement park. But there were some of the corporate members gossiped of Virgil's voice inside the video, since there's no glimpse of him so it makes everyone questioned who was the real cameraman of the video. Even for some reason, Virgil's name been muted from the video while it's played on screen.  
At the end of the video, one of the corporate members asked "Miss Speichern, what do you know about this amusement park? Can you elaborate the detailed history?"   
"Utopia Wonderland had been opened to public in 20th June 1970 which it founded by two men named Josef Strauss and Rudolph Klansman. They both found these ideas from their children's books imaginative dreams that they shared before they realised it into amusement park to make memories for them come true. It originally only has three sections: a college named Hartfeld, The Five Kingdoms and Mini Hollywood with Texas for murder mystery adventure. As time passed, they upgraded with varied entertainment props until it shown the park became one of the largest theme park in world with 957,000,000ft wide. Those two continued managing the park until Josef Strauss died in 31st December 1990. Neither of his children want to continue managing the park despite their ideas were inspiration for the theme park. It makes only Rudolph Klansman continued managing the park with upgrading more facilities until one chained accident happened to the park causing 20 visitors killed" Amelia explained.  
"Describe us about the chained accident" then other corporate members asked.  
"In 12th November 1993..." Amelia cupped her mouth as she realised the date was familiar of something makes she silenced for a while. Marina looked to her "What's the matter, Ami?"  
Amelia shook her head as she continued "There's one teenager named Kai Boxers had been arrested for sabotaging the switch room which it caused the whole theme park got black out and it caused 20 visitors involved in different accidents in each sections either drown into ocean, fell from the rollercoaster ride, fell from the castle and else. It happened at night during early winter. That accident caused the theme park had been closed for a year before reopened in 8th July 1995. However, Rudolph Klansman having health issues which it unable him to manage the theme park to bring more ideas to attract more visitors. During 2007, the theme park received less than 700,000 visitors per year which it worrying Rudolph very much since he had no idea to gain new visitors besides more theme park had been built by existed franchises compete over it until his death in December 2010. Since Rudolph just lost his son a few years before that, no one else gonna revive the theme park so it's officially shut down a few days right after his death"   
"Based from what we've heard, what do you can guarantee that Vambürt Industries can do to bring back the amusement park back to life?" The other corporate members asked.  
"Based from this, most buildings there are just need to be renovated with new touch with modern look without destroying the original theme. We just need to replace those damaged stuffs with better equipments that made by Vambürt Industries so we can assure the visitors that using our engineering products in the theme park will giving them trust that our products can bring them to safety while they're having fun..." Amelia explained.  
After almost an hour they debated about the safety factors of the theme park, the corporate members concluded "Miss Speichern, after we make some discussion among us, we decided to... bring this to construction department to demolish the damaged equipment and renovated the existing premises. The project will be started by next month after we considered the whole budgets for this construction"   
"That would be good" then Ernst said "Amelia, would you have a chance to make a plan of how does the theme park looked like after giving them new touches?"  
"Of course!" Amelia make a salute, smirked evilly.  
\-----------

"I couldn't believe Papa given you a trust to make a plan for that theme park" Marina said "But are you sure you can do it? Since you have no qualification to be an architect"  
"Technically I only finished high school. But I learnt most of world knowledge from internet so I can apply any jobs that I want... but in one condition I have to give the plan to papa to be validated by his qualified corporate members so the plan will be written under Vambürt Industries, not under my name" Amelia replied.  
"At least he understand you that you have a talent but you never had a chance for getting into college" Karina added "I have degree in vet medic, Marina in law while Yvonne in art and design.... which course you wish you can take in college?"  
"I used to get offer from one university from Germany to study in architecture design with minor in civil engineering but 'mother' not allowed me to accept any university offer so I have to decline it..." Amelia sighed "I wish I can get into college in engineering but now I'm someone's wife. I can't being apart from my kids..."  
"How about you take long distance online studies instead? It will help you get your qualified studies besides you able to keep your work and life balanced" Marina suggested "Just talk to Virgil that you wanted to take long distance studies"  
Amelia smiled lightly while she noticed the glimpse of the editorial office building before them as Yvonne said, emerging from the car as it stopped "Come on girls. We're having the editorial interview right?"

Inside the building, they met the editorial team which they met the reporters for [Beautiful] magazine, shaking their hands before they get their time to get new outfits that provided by the wardrobe stylist following with having some make-up touch. Once they done, those girls get their confidence and charisma to pose in front of camera as the photographer snapped some pictures of their individual and group photos for the magazine article soon.  
Then the reporters interviewed all of them as the girls had been asked about varied issues such as the metamorphosis of their lives before and after they met their biological father, their efforts to keep balance their work or study with family life, overcoming sexual assault that they've been faced previously and much more. Including their future plan of their lives.  
After end of their interview, the editorial team were so happy to meet the Vambürt daughters as they thanked them for coming over for the interview.

During on the way to Old Trafford for watching their hubbies in match together, Yvonne asked "I'm going to make art exhibition in college next week. Hope you guys don't forget to see my masterpiece"  
"We do" Karina smiled.  
"Too bad for me since I have much exams..." Marina sighed "How about you showed me the pictures instead?"  
"Fuck. Yeah, yeah..." Yvonne mumbled while Amelia giggled lightly.  
"What makes it funny, Ami?" Yvonne asked again.  
"I just wondered if we both can have art challenge to see who is the most talented among us" Amelia smirked.  
"Shit. Ami, why are you so not ordinary? You want to be something that everyone has. Are you envious of their talents when you realised that you don't have them?" Yvonne asked.  
"I just wanted to be a perfect woman" Amelia smirked.  
"Nobody's perfect, Ami. So we are" Marina interrupted "Example each of us. I have knowledge in law but I came from broken family. So is Karina in vet but she is an orphan. As well as Yvonne. She might be harsh but she has artistic talent and sensitive"  
"You might be has thousands of knowledge and skills. But you also have flaws too" Karina said to Amelia "Everyone judged you as weak woman unless they see your real colours. And... you're little immature. And because of your flaws, Virgil came upon you. His leadership and well-mature attitude puzzled your personality, Ami"  
It makes Amelia silenced as she looked down over the platinum ring on her finger then she mumbled "And if he wasn't there to save me, I would never met all of you"  
"Why?" All of the girls asked but it makes Amelia sighed, she already predicted what happened to her in case she didn't met Virgil that time when she had been chased by Amber's men after Julian sold her to prostitution "Sorry I wont tell you. It's too bitter to swallow it"

That's when they arrived at Old Trafford stadium as they emerged from the car, showing the tickets for the match and getting their seat at right side of the stadium. What makes they worried the most was... they had been surrounded by Manchester United fans.  
"Shit... Yvonne, why didn't you tell us that we have to sit among these Manchurians?" Marina whispered.  
"The tickets for away supporters already sold out" Yvonne whispered back.  
"Scheiße" Amelia pouted, crossing her arms until she spotted both Liverpool and Manchester United players walked on the pitch "They're coming!"  
It makes all of those girls focused their sight to their hubbies get their positions in pitch, and kicked the ball as the whistle blown up.   
"Okay sisters. Don't shout or these Manchurians gonna kill us" Marina whispered.  
"You think they dont know that we're actually Liverpool player's WAGs?" Amelia whispered back which it makes some of Manchester United fans behind them glanced to them sharply before she looked away "Oh nein..."  
"If they're trying to do anything to us, I'm gonna kick their ass" Yvonne whispered angrily.  
"Yes if there's only one or two. But now we're surrounded by thousands of Manchester United fans!" Karina added.

After almost half an hour they sat on same seat, those girls shocked when they spotted Andy kicked the ball toward Mo before he make a long shoot toward the goal box until the goalkeeper unable to catch it up since it's too fast.  
"Goal!" Karina cupped her mouth as she hugged Yvonne, they were so excited when Liverpool leaded the match.  
But good things never last during extra time of first half when Allison tried to catch one hard shoot from Jesse Lingard but missed before Marcus Rashford kicked the ball to the net. It makes the girls heard the Manchurian cheered loudly around them when their team equalised the match following with provocative chants against Liverpool.  
Yvonne stood up as she shouted "Fuck you Rashford! Robbo gonna be-" then Marina and Amelia quickly pulled her to sit down.  
"Yvonne, we're now in Old Trafford, not Anfield. Watch out your mouth" Marina whispered as all of Manchester United fans glanced sharply to them.  
"We're dead!" Amelia sighed.

Inside the away dressing room, Allison glared sharply to Virgil as he slapped his back, said in deep frustration "Because of you, we didn't get clean sheet"  
"Come on boys. We need to push up in second half. We need to win!" Klopp advised them as he stood in front of the white board while the players glared to him.

During the second half, all of the girls silenced deadly since the Manchester United fans kept glaring to them while the match continued and it makes they really scared to get out of there once the match was over.  
Until 5 final minutes before the match over, Mo kicked the ball toward Trent before he stopped the ball on his foot, then kicked it up high. Coincidentally, Virgil was there before he knocked up the ball for header goal and the ball sucked into the net and...

**PRETTT!!!**

"What? What?" Yvonne looked around as she was confused on what happened. They even heard some Manchester United fans groaned and booed on the VAR decision.  
"I think Virgil's goal might be offside" Amelia sighed then she closed her eyes, silently prayed of good things happened ahead.  
Marina glanced to the referee as she noticed he heard something from the ear phone and... the girls glanced over the screen which it written [Goal] makes they excitedly squealed, hugging together.

And then the whistle blown for full time, showing that Liverpool won 2-1 by the controversial goal which it makes Manchester United fans around the girls started cussing around, getting up as one of them blamed the girls "How dare you messed up our day, Scouser bitches?!"  
"Holy shit..." Yvonne muttered silently as all of them get up, then the girls shouted "Run for your life!" It makes they had been chased by angry Manchester United fans along the stadium, since they sat at lower seating area, it can be visibly seen by the boys from the pitch.   
That time, Trent and Andy get a bear hug from Virgil, laughed before ended up become serious matter when they spotted the Manchurians chased after the girls "Did you see what I see?" Andy asked.  
It makes they snapped "The girls!"  
Dejan and Mo getting a tight hug happily when Virgil shouted "Hey Mo! We're in trouble!"  
It makes both of them glanced to him "What happened?" Mo asked before he turned around to the seat where the girls had been surrounded by the Manchurians makes he mumbled "Masha Allah!" And all of those five rushed over the lower audience seat when the girls almost reaching to the tunnel but been stopped by a few police before them.  
"You okay, girls?" Virgil's voice took over the pitch makes Amelia gasped then she shouted back "Liebling, hilfe mir!"  
It makes the Manchurians behind the girls ended up rushing away just when the police's stopped them. Yvonne sighed as she brushed her hair "I would never think Old Trafford atmosphere in same way again"  
\-----------

3 hours later at the mansion, Miroslav sighed "So those Manchester United fans chased all of you because you get the seat around them? Have you ever remembered of Liverpool - Manchester United rivalry? They won't stop hating on us!"  
"Away supporter tickets already sold out so we have no choice. But we didn't know those rascals can recognise us" Marina replied.  
"That's not an excuse, girls. Luckily your husbands were there to save you. If don't, what will happened next?" Imogen interrupted as she held her cat on her arms "Manchurians always think that Scouser are idiots in their eyes"  
Those girls sat on same couch while the boys including Dejan sat at the other side. But when the Croatian noticed Imogen's cat, he sneezed before he rushed out from there.  
"Where are you going?" Virgil asked.  
"I have allergic to cats!" Dejan shouted as he slammed the door of bathroom after he went inside.  
Then everyone silenced until Imogen scolded "Mohamed Salah, next time if your Croatian friend came here, inform me so I can put my cat to sleep!" It makes Mo ended up confused with ' why always me? ' look.  
"It's already happened, Imogen. At least the girls are safe" Ernst sighed as he came with his electric wheelchair while Christoph and Anya rushed toward Amelia, sat on her lap "They haven't been out together as sisters for a while. At least, they have fun-"  
"And they disgraced our family because of what just happened!" Imogen interrupted before she stood up, getting upstairs to the master bedroom.  
"Patience, girls. I think Mama just got her PMS took over her hormones" Miroslav sighed. It makes the boys laughed before Miroslav silenced them as he added "This is not funny. You also had been scolded up by Mama"  
Ernst clapped his hands before he said "Get upstairs quick. It's already late now"   
\-------------

Once they get upstairs to leisure room, all of them watched the movie of Amelia's experience in abandoned Utopia Wonderland that she already shown to Vambürt Industries in their meeting that morning. This time she wanted to share it with Andy, Trent, Dejan and Mo. The girls shown their neutral expression while Andy asked to Virgil "You think everyone out there doesn't know that it was you filmed the video?" It makes the Dutch giant covered his face in embarrassment since his friends recognised his voice in background.  
"Busted" Amelia whispered then giggled lightly.  
Until the scene Amelia screamed, seeing a skeletal replica hanging on rope makes Karina screamed as she hugged Mo instead while Marina cupped her mouth, looking how eerie that skeleton was.

  
" ** _Calm down, Ami. It's not real" Virgil convinced her from the movie background "Just a replica"_**  
 ** _"Really?" Amelia asked back then she poked the skull playfully and scolded "You scared me, ghost. Next time, say hello to us!"_**

  
It makes all of them laughed while Amelia and Virgil looked down in embarrassment since they just shown their real colours to their friends "Looks like we're not supposed to show the video to your friends" Amelia sighed to her Dutch lover.

Meanwhile in psychiatric hospital, Paula walked around the ward as she whistled lightly while observing over surrounding. Her mind cant stop thinking of her grudge on Amelia and Ernst for ruining her present time and decided to escape to avenge against them. That's when she spotted a nurse, secretly followed her from behind before she knocked her head to make her passed out. She dragged the nurse to one room, wearing the nurse outfit as disguise before secretly walked away like nothing happened.  
\-----------------

At the next morning, Miroslav and Vincent walked along the way the corridor of Interpol United Kingdom office when the Dutch Interpol officer had just received a phone call from the psychiatric hospital about Paula's found missing since that morning "This is not good..."  
"What's the matter?" Miroslav asked.  
"Paula Speichern just escaped from psychiatric hospital" Vincent sighed.  
Miroslav cussed "Shit!" Then he asked "So that means Amelia is in big trouble!"  
"It's not just her will be in big trouble. Your parents and your sisters and Virgil. She aimed them to kill" Vincent added.  
T makes Miroslav silenced for a while, ruffling his blonde locks as he thought of it "What should we do??"

Meanwhile in art college, Yvonne just making a last touch on Andy's portrait when Esmeralda said "I'm going back to Marseille soon"  
"That's so fast. Is there anything special going on?" Yvonne asked as she continued brushing the paint.  
"Non... except asking for mon new boyfriend to meet mon family" Esmeralda giggled "Can't wait for the moment. Hohoho..."  
"Miroslav would be surprised if he knew it. He wasn't used to live in big family and it's gonna be shocking for him" Yvonne smirked.

  
At the same time, Amelia was at her studio with some of her staffs busy printing the pre-ordering tote bags with chosen design or compiling the finished wrapping papers or packing the baked cookies inside jar. Marina and Karina just finished their class and shift of the day decided to take a visit on their busy sister.  
"I couldn't believe how busy you are managing your online business" Marina said.  
"It's already in my mindset when I was a kid. Since 'mother' doesn't have a permanent job by her mental illness, I secretly making business to get some extra money by making crafts in small range" Amelia explained.  
"Now we understand why you are so workaholic" Karina added "I hope you don't forget your responsibility as wife and mother"   
"I know that!" Amelia laughed before she spotted glimpse of Paula stood by her studio makes she looked serious, feeling uneasy "Mother?"  
Marina and Karina glanced over the glass door but Paula wasn't there. They glared back to Amelia as the Hispanic female asked "Ami, are you okay?"  
It makes Amelia shook her head "Not really. It's just I'm feeling uneasy since I thought of 'mother' lately"

At the other hand at school, Anya had been pushed aside by the bully girl, Mandy as she mocked her "Come on, criminal. Show us that can be a bad girl"  
Anya fell down as her books dropped on floor, struggling to pick them up. It makes all students laughed at her especially Brian the bully boy as he added "It's already proven you're a criminal. What else do you can say?"  
That's when Christoph came as he punched Brian at his jaw. He shouted "Don't ever messed up with both of us!" He gripped Brian's collar and punched him all over again while Anya get her chance to grab Mandy's hair and pull them up until the teacher came in.  
"What are the rackets about?" It makes Christoph and Anya quickly stepped aside from the bullies as the teacher added "I never expected you both behaved like this. And this case will be lodged to headmistress and your parents"  
"No!!" The kids shocked.


	34. Episode 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: domestic violence and sexual content in this chapter

That evening, the mansion atmosphere became chaotic once Amelia dragged crying Christoph and Anya upstairs before locking themselves inside the kids bedroom "You've just disgraced me for today. I never taught you both to become a bully!"

Marina, Karina and Yvonne rushed upstairs, stopped by the door as they called her "Ami, calm down!" Marina knocked the door, heard Amelia's shout and the kids pleading cries. She tried to open it but it's locked from inside.   
Yvonne slammed her hand to door "Ami, what are you doing inside?"  
That's when they heard a belt clinking sound which it makes the girls thought Amelia was going to hit them with it to release her anger against them. The kids cried louder "Mama, please stop!"

**PIAP! PIAP!! PIAPP!!**

The girls panicked by the belt slap against the kids makes Imogen came there as well "What's the matter?" Until she heard the noise from inside the bedroom, she quickly knocked the door "Amelia, can you please open the door? Amelia!!" But it was no avail. The belt slapping sound became more frequent and the kids kept crying.  
Around five minutes later, the boy's cars arrived by the front yard. Virgil rushed upstairs when they heard Imogen's shout.  
"Virgil, help us. Amelia locked Christoph and Anya inside the room. And we heard the belt sound. We don't know what she is doing against them" Karina pleaded as she, Imogen and the other sisters stepped aside.  
"Stay here" he commanded to the girls and Imogen as he slammed the door with his shoulder. After three times attempt slamming the door, it opened wide revealing crying Christoph and Anya sat against the edge of bed while angry Amelia with holding a belt swinging it to hit them continuously. Virgil rushed toward Amelia, gripping her wrist with holding belt makes she shouted "I'm going to give them a lesson!"  
"This is not a solution, Ami. Calm down!" He gripped another wrist to make her facing him. Christoph and Anya still crying with some red slapping mark on their arms and legs "I just heard this from Imogen but this is not a right way to teach them a lesson" he added then asked "What they've done for today?"  
Imogen shushed as she whispered to the girls "We better leave them for privacy" she closed the door while the girls went downstairs.  
Christoph and Anya climbed up on bed, sat up as the little boy said "Brian and Mandy bullied Anya recently. I punched him on his face to defend Anya"  
"I know you're defending your sister but violence is not a solution" Virgil said "You're supposed to lodge this to your teacher"  
"But Papa-" Christoph replied.  
"Enough. Luckily you both only been sent back home for today. If you both get dropped out because of this case... how am I going to face everyone that my children is a bully?" Amelia sadly interrupted as she cupped her cheeks.  
"You both just make mistake for today. As a punishment, there's no TV for a week" Virgil stood up as he added "Just make your homework then wait for us before dinner" then he glared to Amelia "Ami, we need to talk"

Both of them headed out from the kids bedroom before entering their bedroom, locked the door "I never expected you have this kind of side, Ami" he said bluntly then scolded "And I'm really disappointed on you. Is this how you taught them a lesson if they made a mistake?!"  
Amelia sat at edge of bed, looking down with gloomy expression "Es tut mir leid, Liebling. I can't control myself"  
"This is not an excuse. When I seen you rewarded them with books and toys, playing with them, I thought you're the greatest mother for them. And now..." then Virgil continued "Is this how you taught them a lesson if they're making mistakes? Hitting them with this?!" He threw the belt that he snatched from her to floor.  
Amelia quickly hugged his legs as she begged "Liebling, I'm sorry. I know I was wrong but please..." she sobbed lightly then added "Please punish me! Anything!!"  
His stern look turned into evil smirk when he heard she requested to get punished "Say it again" he whispered.  
"Punish me!" Amelia pleaded then looked down since she realised that her request might be a prayer then she asked "Liebling, how did you know that I have thing on some sex kinks?"  
"I've read your secret journals when you're asleep" Virgil replied then explained of when he get it.

* _Flashback start*_  
 _There was one night Amelia fell asleep on work table with her three notebooks found inside opened electronic diary. The door opened as Virgil came in, noticing she was asleep makes he gently brushed her hair, kissing her head before carefully grabbed each three notebooks from inside electronic diary. The first journal was about Amelia's dream life with her prince charming. That's when he found a poem written:_

**_Victory can't be reached by only single step._ **   
**_Intelligence and hard work pays it all for him._ **   
**_Revolutionary man who changed the world of mine._ **   
**_Gripping the whole dream from the heaven above_ **   
**_Indicated by how faithful and honesty he is._ **   
**_Light is waiting upon him when he knew the time comes._ **

  
**_Victory doesn't come by its own without his determination._ **   
**_Achieved by combination of hard work and passion._ **   
**_Naturally, he is the perfect one._ **

  
**_Delightfully surprised that he finally reached his dream._ **   
**_Intentionally making everyone love how great he is._ **   
**_Jeopardising the whole memories to become a new legend._ **   
**_Kind words of his to make world a better place._ **

_Virgil only chuckled when he read the stanza of the poem about himself before he read the second journal that written essays of Amelia's rebellious dream to be anything what she want for. From being a singer, artist, engineer, sportswoman, author, fashion designer, chef, detective and others. He only able to shake his head, finding out her wide imagination until he picked up third journal which it revealed detailed erotic stories written by Amelia. That's when he found out the note of her turn on's and off's written...._

_******_   
**_Let's see what are my turn on's when having sex. I like my man talk dirty in other languages: German, Dutch, Swedish, Russian... as long as I could understand it. I like when my man kissed my breasts. My mind was thinking of ' Oh God... he know my weakness. I'll let him worship my body'. As well as feeling his hands kneaded my ass, looks like he loves my body more than I am._ **   
**_For my turn off's, well... I hate distracting noises during having sex. Just like when Virgil fucked me and suddenly Gini called him which it makes me unable to think straight once I heard his voice in loudspeaker mode. Scheiße! And one more thing, I don't like baby kink thing. Forcing me to wear diapers, put pacifier on my mouth. Please... I'm a big girl!_ **   
**_*********_ **

_Remembering the moment they both had sex for first time until Gini called him makes he chuckled, sounds weird but funny sometimes when he recalled it. And then he read the other pages where he found lists of her favourite kinks. It written..._

_** ********_   
**_I love of being control by my man actually, just sometimes I'll get my hands to take charge in case I have good mood. I also like bondages, been tied with belt or anything making me effortlessly to move. And I also like to feel the pain. Feeling his hand slapping my ass makes me want more from him. And I love having some toys too. Melt candle? Sharp knife? Hmm... depends on my mood... Hehe~_ **   
**_And I also wanted to call him daddy once he gets in control. Feeling him choking me, pulling up my hair... And a camera filming us having sex makes me think that I'm gonna be his whore. Haha~_ **   
**_********_ **

_"Fucking shit. What did I just read?" He asked in whispering tone before noticing Amelia grunted lightly makes he gently brushed her hair before noticing she continued asleep. He flipped another page when he found bunch of stories about her sex fantasies written...._

**_*********_ **   
**_Episode 1: Rape fantasy (I know it might be triggering)_ **   
**_"Please sir. I don't want you to kill me. I can give you anything!" I screamed as he climbed up the bed. The tall and dark skinned man with wearing a face mask just intruded my house and now he found me wearing only short nightgown and lace panties. I noticed he glared to my thighs makes he spread my legs wide, caressing them while I cried "Oh please, please... right there..." I just closed my eyes when he played the hem of my panties, pulling it down. Scheiße... is he want to soil me...?_ **   
**_********_ **   
**_Episode 2: My Dreamy PE teacher_ **   
**_What a handsome teacher who just came far away from Netherlands. Mr van Dijk is his name, the PE teacher. And now he just called me once PE class ended for private talk. I don't know what he's going to do to me. We both locked ourselves inside sport equipment store room while I noticed he glared to my short tennis skirt makes he asked me "Why are you wearing that kind of skirt? It's too exposing"_ **   
**_"Oh... my bad" I giggled lightly before noticing he kept glaring over my skirt._ **   
**_"And did you wear underwear beneath it?" Scheiße. Looks like he knows that I'm going to seduce him with wearing tennis skirt with no panties underneath. Can't wait for him to see my pussy and eat them out. I really want him to be mine...._ **   
**_*********_ **   
**_Episode 3: I need a Doctor..._ **   
**_"Yes doctor. I really need you" I whispered to him while he climbed up on bed where I laid down. My headache is going critical and he told me that there's only one solution to heal without surgery. Feeling his tip rubbed along my pussy makes me pleaded "Doctor, please...!"_ **   
**_"Call me Virgil. Remember that name when you're with me" he replied to me as he pushed his dick in. Ah scheiße... he's too huge for my tight pussy. But I love it. I moaned to him "Fuck yes... I only need your cock as remedy for my head. Please..."_ **   
**_My voice getting louder when his whole length filled inside me makes me smiled wide. He really great on healing his patients, and he's treating me on the bed...._ **   
**_********_ **   
**_Episode 4: The Queen's Forbidden Lover_ **   
**_I know that I need a heir for my throne but there's no royal came upon me makes me desperate wanted to have one or two for my kingdom. Until my personal knight, Virgil came over as I invited him to my bedroom. I caressed his hair as I pleaded "I have a request from you. I need a heir for my kingdom and I'm really desperate"_ **   
**_"Do you wanted me to make love to you, your highness?" He asked then shook his head "It's wrong"_ **   
**_"It's my order, Virgil. I want you to impregnate me. Maybe for this time but I really need it. Please..." I pleaded again. He's such a handsome and strong man. I bet he can give me a perfect heir for my throne. Even just one night._ **   
**_*******_ **   
**_Episode 5: Project V8791_ **   
**_I keep chuckling when I felt his tongue licked along my pussy, it's really great I programmed him of varied sex positions and he acts like he knows everything. V8791 or his human name: Virgil van Dijk had been progressing not just with varied chores, even he can entertain his client, women of course since I only able to programme him as heterosexual man. I sensed his tongue entered my walls as I tilted my head up. Oh yes... I can't believe he's so talented. I wanted him more and more..._ **   
**_*******_ **

_Just when he wanted to read another episodes, he noticed Amelia slowly awake makes he quickly put down the journal on her table, getting back to sleep like nothing happened. She glared to her journals then to her Dutch lover, giggled lightly._   
_*Flashback end*_

"Oh well... you just read my secrets" Amelia stuck her tongue out before getting up in her feet, kissing him deeply. They both fell on bed, getting their lips met while their hands caressed each other's hair. That's when Virgil picked up the belt he threw down, wrapping it around Amelia's wrists to pin her down.  
"I can't wait for you take charge on me" she chuckled then mewl "Meow~"

Meanwhile Christoph and Anya just finished their homework, rushed downstairs as they both headed outside to their treehouse. Imogen asked them "Have you done with your homework?"  
"Yes, granny" the twins replied. It makes Imogen sighed as she continued reading the book while the kids went to the treehouse, climbing up the ladders to their hideout.

Around two hours the German - Dutch lovers having their times on bed with several rounds of rough fucks, Amelia sighed in relief, chuckled softly as her wrists still tied up , some bruises on her thighs by hard slaps but she didn't care. She has thing on BDSM kinks and finally Virgil just knew it. Relief moan escaped from her lips when she felt him gently brushed warm towel along her pussy, wiping out her leaked juices and his seeds while he leaned down to give her a gentle kiss. It was like a routine for them.  
"This is so perfect, Liebling" Amelia giggled lightly before noticing him placed a towel on bedside table, then heading out to bathroom.  
The Dutch giant just prepared a warm bath, noticing a jar of varied flower petals and orange peels makes he poured them down inside tub filled with warm water. Then he came back to bedroom, carefully carrying Amelia in bridal style to take her for warm bath to soothe her down.   
As Amelia get her body fully soaked inside water with flower petals and orange peels inside tub, she giggled lightly since she really loves to be pampered like a queen, and it makes her legs no longer aching "Come and join me, Liebling"  
It makes Virgil smiled back, shaking his head "I don't want to hurt you with another round of fucks" it makes they laughed while she playfully pinched his nose.  
"Alright, alright. Keep this queen in company, okay?" Amelia winked.  
Agreeing on her request, Virgil with only wearing towel around his waist grabbed a book from work table which it's Amelia's untitled work-in-progress novel, sat next to the bath tub while she rested her chin on her arm to get closer to him. He read the beginning of the novel which it's about the adventure of two strangers: Emmi and Viktor which it's kinda knock off of themselves - received the anonymous parcel makes they discovered a key to the new dimension named Utopia before they facing the adventurous journey besides they started getting their love story began.  
As Virgil completed reading each full pages, he gave Amelia a deep kiss before flipping to net page, continue reading it despite there's a few complicated German and Dutch words that he needs to pronounce. And she also enjoyed her bath time and having someone in company.  
\---------------

That night, Miroslav gathered Ernst, Imogen, the girls and boys inside living room as he said "Bad news. Paula Speichern had been escaped from psychiatric hospital last night"  
Amelia cupped her mouth since her 'mother' just escaped and roaming around the town while Virgil grabbed her hand to calm her down.  
"Is she going to take vengeance on us? She already murdered my mom and now?" Yvonne asked.  
"Possibly. Doctor told me her bipolar was getting worst day by day even they just discovered that she became more aggressive once she heard any news about Amelia or Papa" Miroslav explained.  
"What was running in your mind, Paula?" Ernst muttered as he still remembered something "You cheated on me before... and you murdered Yolanda. And now... this?"  
"Wait... 'mother' cheated on you? But how?" Amelia asked.  
Ernst silenced for a while, removing his glasses before he replied "She has a son from her previous relationship without telling me"  
"But it doesn't mean she cheated on you, Papa" Amelia said "And that son was Ariel"  
"Ariel?" All of them asked, except Virgil shown them normal expression since he already knew it.  
"My 'mother' used to marry someone named Wilhelm Speichern but divorced since he cheated on her for other woman. They had a son named Ariel. Unfortunately, Ariel died when I was three, fell down from apartment in Paris" Amelia explained.  
"I'm sorry for that, Ami. It might be hurts when you lose your own sibling" Imogen sighed.  
"So that means you're Franco-German mix" Karina interrupted "Your mother maybe a French and she married to German man"  
"It is. My 'mother' maiden name was Boonefoy. Paula Marie Boonefoy" Amelia replied.  
"Now back to the topic. Is there anyone know motive for Yolanda's homicide?" Marina asked to change topic.  
"So far, there's no valid information about it. But there's only one theory" Miroslav replied "She has grudge on everyone especially Papa for breaking her heart. And the only daughter she had, for leaving her for a man who will protect her"  
"And it's me..." Amelia gasped as she cupped her chest, feeling light pain since she worried of her safety until she felt Virgil pulled her close to him.  
"But it doesn't mean the rest are safe" Miroslav added "She knew the remaining generation of Vambürt family still survived so she decided to finish them once for all"  
"This is too much. She must be stopped by all cost" Trent said.  
Miroslav nodded lightly "We have to be more careful with her. She diagnosed with bipolar disorder. And her behaviour is too unpredictable"   
"And wait the minute. Usually those who has bipolar disorder usually will inherit their traits to their children" Karina interrupted. It makes everyone silenced before glaring to Amelia.  
"Why are you looking to me?" Amelia shocked.  
"No wonder we noticed you have multiple talents, Amelia. It's one of the symptoms of bipolar disorder" Ernst said "And you started having maniac and depressed mode, depends on your mood"   
"So that means she also behave like her mother?" Andy asked.  
"Not necessarily. Amelia might be inherited her mother's beauty and talents.... but not her insanity" Ernst replied then he clapped his hands "Alright. Forget about it. Next week, we will have a family event. It's one year anniversary of our family reunion"

"Papa, I'm going to Marseille next week to visit my family-in-law" Miroslav whispered.  
"Postpone it. We have most important event here" Imogen interrupted making the blonde photographer pouted.  
"And how about we make murder mystery party?" Marina suggested "It would be fun since we have large scale family party"  
"Are you forgot that we have kids here?" Mo asked suddenly since he realised Christoph and Anya already sleeping upstairs and it makes everyone silenced.  
"A murder mystery party, but not too eerie" Amelia corrected "Since we have kids, we need to think the suitable theme that fit for a whole family"  
"Maybe [Family Reunion] helps" Trent suggested "It's like what we used to experience when we met for first time. But the difference is the host invited all his children to meet for a dinner and they brought along their husbands-"  
Miroslav coughed lightly before Trent added "And we maybe need some change. All of his daughters and they brought their husbands. That's when they have some surprises of having unexpected guests and..."  
"There would be a murder?" Andy asked to interrupt.  
"Maybe...."  
"Alright. So I will be the host since I have to invite his daughters for reunion" Ernst asked "How about you?"  
"I'm of course gonna play as typical stepmother who marrying the host after their mothers death" Imogen huffed.  
"And I'm as a family butler?" Miroslav shrugged lightly.  
"So we need to make a background details on all of us" Marina said "We can't simply said our husbands are footballers. It will ruining the party themes"   
"Let's see... Marina would be a lawyer, I'm as vet of course. Yvonne might be a street artist-" Karina suggested.  
"Fuck off" Yvonne huffed, crossing her arms.  
"And I'm maybe as an ordinary housewife. Mother of two kids" Amelia interrupted.  
"And how about the boy's background?" Ernst asked.  
"I was thinking of the street musician" Trent suggested then shrugged, chuckling lightly.  
"Not bad, mate. I'm maybe as working class people. A clerk, perhaps?" Andy asked.  
Karina nudged Mo as she asked "How about you, sevgilim?"  
"I think I'm as a model?" Mo chuckled.  
"Mohamed, I'm not encouraged you for that as your background for the party. Family reunion usually about the daughter brought along their ordinary husbands" Ernst advised.  
It makes Mo silenced again, thinking until he asked "I think a barista" it makes everyone fell down on floor with their legs raised up on air while Karina playfully slapped his arm.  
Amelia asked to Virgil "How about you, Liebling?"  
It makes him thought of suitable background job for the murder mystery party before he suggested "I think a policeman or fire fighter"  
"Well...." Amelia started to think the logical theory if a daughter can bring her husband who a working in uniformed services then nodded "Alright. My king is a policeman" it makes him looked down in embarrassment.  
"Wait the second. Virgil has long hair, right? Policemen usually has shorter hairs" Miroslav interrupted which it makes both of them thought of another idea again.  
"How about a young tycoon? Maybe you're a new businessman in the making. You marrying his secretary but then she switched to be housewife to focus on her family" Amelia suggested to him, making him blushed again.  
"Technically Amelia marrying a rich man" Yvonne interrupted, chuckling lightly.  
"I think we just got our roles. Unless if you want to bring your friends along, inform them about the roles they're going to play with" Ernst said "And for costumes, there's no need to be fancy. Just make yourself comfortable, and fits for the character"  
"So when are we going to make the party? I mean the exact date for it" Trent asked.  
"We encouraged to make it this Saturday night" Ernst replied.  
"Easy. It's a day after our match against Sheffield United" Mo added "Can't wait to inform Dejan"  
\------------------

Meanwhile, Paula just arrived at the prison where Julian had been imprisoned, holding a long cord as she strangled the security guards by the gate before she used their clothes for disguise. Holding a baton, she walked inside the prison and hit another warden in charge and get another outfits to wear on. And she found bunch of keys makes she knew how to do.  
As Paula in warden outfit walked upstairs to high secured cells, no one suspected anything until she arrived at Julian's cell.  
The bad guy was drawing something on wall noticed Paula stood by the door makes he rushed there "What for?"   
Paula silenced as she unlocked the key before opened the door wide.  
"What the fuck?" Julian walked out in disbelief as he asked her "Seriously?"  
Paula just nodded before watching Julian walked along the corridor to the switch room to activate emergency alarm.  
As the siren rang loudly, it makes around 40 Julian's men rushed out from their cells, excitedly cheered of their escape day "All Hail Neumann! All hail Neumann!"  
The remaining warden who just realised the loud siren get their weapons ready to attack the escaped prisoners but it makes they had been outnumbered, been beaten up badly or shoot down before rushing out through the gate. It was a chaotic night in London when all people quickly shut down windows and doors when they heard loud screams out there.  
\-----------

Meanwhile back in mansion, the family gathering had been interrupted by Dejan's phone call as Mo answered it "Mo, switch on the TV hurry!"  
It makes Miroslav switched on the television as it revealed the breaking news. The news anchor said "Around 40 prisoners had been escaped from London Central Jail in last few hours including the most dangerous criminal in United Kingdom, Julian Neumann. If any of you seen any of these faces, everyone advised to contact the police" the TV screen shows 40 faces of the escaped prisoners including Julian. It makes everyone shocked on what they've just heard. Another trouble came in, waiting for another drama.

  
"Fucking shit" Virgil groaned, brushing his hair back.


	35. Episode 34

That night, Amelia suddenly awaked from sleep, just getting caught with sudden nightmare. Her heart beating faster, gripping her blonde hair in disbelief. After a few minutes, she silently sobbing which it makes Virgil slowly awaked, sat up next to her "What's the matter, babe?"

Amelia looked to him with her eyes soaked with tears "I don't wanna die..." then she warned "'Mother' came in when I carried your babies, she just warned me that I'll die young. She cursed me to die..." she panted while feeling his hand brushed her back to soothe her down "Then..."

* _Nightmare start*_  
 _Amelia cried as she had been carried along hospital corridor to operation theatre, she will deliver the babies in no time while Marina, Yvonne and Karina stopped by as the door closed._  
 _"What should we do?" Yvonne asked._  
 _"Yvonne, contact Mama, Papa and Miro. I just asked T to call the rest to come here after training" Marina replied._  
 _Inside the operation theatre, the blonde German kept crying, bearing the pain as she struggled to deliver the babies. It took over three hours since she had to take cesarean to give birth to them._  
 _After a few hours, Ernst, Imogen, Miroslav and the boys came over when they just heard silent cries from inside. Virgil was the most worrying among them noticing the doctor came out, informing them something that makes everyone shocked of the news. The Dutch giant terrified of it, rushed inside with hoping to see Amelia for last time._  
 _Inside the operation theatre, the silent cries from two babies makes she sighed in relief but she felt her breathe went shorter every minute "Auf wiedersehen, Liebling...." she whispered as her body went numb and colder every minute, her eyes closed slowly and getting her last breath._  
 _That's when Virgil came over, observing Amelia laid unconscious on bed with curving light smile. Unable to accept the fact of her death, he kissed her forehead, holding her cold hand "Why you have to leave when I need you the most?"_  
 _Meanwhile, Amelia's soul had been trapped by the invisible wall as she cried "Liebling, I don't wanna leave you...." she only able to watch her Dutch lover carried two babies that she delivered "Liebling... don't leave me..."_  
 _********_

_At the other side, Amelia looked over the mirror as she noticed she went so pale and her body shape went rounder than before. Her babies cried loudly inside crib but she ignored them since she just received a text written [I won't come back home tonight]_   
_"Liebling, do you no longer love me?" She whispered, sat at edge of bed, ignoring the cries as she sobbed, looking down._   
_*Nightmare end*_

"This is why I don't want to have a baby with you... I'm really scared either I'll die during childbirth or... the worst thing is if I survived but I'll be no longer beautiful as I am..." Amelia cried, leaned closer to his chest.  
"Babe, please don't over thinking it" Virgil whispered to her, following with a light kiss on her head "You're the most beautiful woman I ever had... and I won't leave you"  
Amelia looked up as she asked "Wirklich?" She felt him wiped her tears away.  
"I really mean it" he said "It's getting late now. Let me give you a big hug"  
"Yay~" Amelia wrapped her arms around him as they both laid on bed, purred like a cat. She heard his chuckle, his hand brushed her blonde locks while she slowly drifted off to sleep.  
\------------

A week later...  
It was an unbelievable week for them. Both Paula and Julian escaped from psychiatric hospital and prison respectively but there's nothing else happened after that. It was like they were planning on something, finding a right time to make their evil plans reality. Paula only observed Amelia and the others from far, knowing where the studio Amelia worked at, the vet clinic or zoo Karina based in, colleges where Marina and Yvonne studied at as well as school where Christoph and Anya studying at. She only sending information to Julian by anonymous letter, then leaved to get another observation.  
Julian gathered his henchmen at their new base, one night club named Neon since the studio where he used to operate illegally had been shut down and operated by other party. That's when Julian got an idea to form one mini group to lead the whole organisation to destroy Vambürt family once for all. He appointed himself as leader following with other members as founding members under hi consists of Johnny with his pride of his own strength, Mario with his crazy attitude and ability to make stuffs, Nadia with her envious on everything that she doesn't have, Rebecca the slutty woman with her seduction skills, Patricia the beauty who has skills in making poison, and Logan the cannibalistic man with his hunger of human flesh and blood.  
"Our plan is... we will intrude Vambürt family mansion this Saturday night around 11.59pm" Julian smirked as he grabbed the long blade, glaring sharply to sharp point "I really can't wait to kill those juvenile Scousers for what he had done to Gabriel"  
Patricia smirked as she just rested on sofa with a bottle of liquid poison on her lap. Johnny grabbed a metal gauntlets as he asked the other henchmen to shoot on it and it's invincible. Mario adjusted the goggles on his eyes before playing the remote to control the flying drone. Nadia grabbed the sharp spike hoops, hissed toward the photo of Vambürt daughters as she hissed "They can't be more beautiful than me..."  
Rebecca grabbed two daggers then she tied her long hair in ponytail and used her daggers to slip them along her hair. Logan used attached blades along his wrists, huffed as he was so hungry of blood. His mouth covered with bandana to hide his eerie jaw and control himself against his hunger.

Meanwhile for the boys, Liverpool just won 5-0 against Sheffield United making them top of the table with Manchester City in second place.  
On this day, they can't wait for the murder mystery party that will take place not just for celebrating the first anniversary of Vambürt family reunion, it's also to let the family have fun for a whole night.  
After having a breakfast, Ernst in wheelchair had been guided by Miroslav to black Audi while the chauffeur started the car, before the father crawled inside the backseat, while Miroslav folded the wheelchair to put it inside.   
"Miroslav, do you have a work today?" Imogen asked.  
"Of course, mama" he replied then asked "And can I bring my future wife for party tonight?"  
"Sure. Just make sure she found her role to play tonight" Imogen smirked.

Meanwhile, Marina and Yvonne rushed downstairs since they need to get hurry for college. Marina has a final exam to attend while Yvonne need to manage her art exhibition for her final semester assignment.  
"Good luck for your exam, baby. I know you can do it" Trent said as he packed his bag with training kits.   
When Marina approached him, she kissed his cheek "I'll make you as my lucky charm" she winked.

  
"Come on, Marina. We're going to be late!" Yvonne scolded as she get her sneakers on.  
"I can't promise anything, babe but I'll try to take a visit on your art gallery after training" Andy said as he came over her tomboyish lover.  
Yvonne chuckled lightly when she spotted him, kissing his forehead "Everyone in college might be fascinated with you"

  
Meanwhile, Karina walked closer to the car before Mo sat at the driver seat, he asked her "Are you going to get some zoo animals in n medical checkup again?"  
"Yeah since today there's a new cubs just born. I just get phone call from the zoo staffs" Karina replied.  
It makes him grinned "Can't wait to see it"  
"Oh no, sevgilim. She might be bite your fingers" Karina joked to him before both of them laughed.

  
Meanwhile, Amelia glared to top floor as she called "Christoph! Anya! We're late for school trip!" The kids rushed out from their bedroom with holding their school bag and a small tin lunch box, getting downstairs and hugged Amelia's legs . They were so happy since they will joining the school trip to London National Museum.   
That's when the Dutch giant came over with small duffle bag along his side "Ready?"  
"Yeah, papa!" The kids replied as they followed after Virgil to his SUV, merging inside. Even Amelia came over as well when the engine started.  
Virgil noticed the German blonde carried a bazooka bag and yellow safety helmet makes he asked her "Where are you going actually?"  
"Papa asked me to monitor the construction site at Utopia Wonderland. They've just demolished some of rusted and damaged parts, then renovated most of the buildings" Amelia replied "Do you remember the place where we both visited at last week?"  
"But are you sure you can do this? You have no experience in pro-architecture thing" he asked.  
"Some of Papa's colleagues will guide me. Don't worry, Liebling" Amelia winked.  
"Yay~ mama and papa gonna have some kiss" Anya teased from backseat makes both of them blushed looking to their children's tease.  
\-----------------

It was a busy Saturday morning for all Vambürt family members. Ernst had to depart to Ireland for short work trip. Vambürt Industries Dublin branch just launched new product of Mr Leprechaun toys in mall which it also sold for charity.   
Miroslav decided to get his short work of editing the articles before emailed it to his boss. But then he got text from his girlfriend, Esmeralda regarding their discussion on postponed date, making him sighed heavily "Kurwa"

Marina just get her final test as she glared to her pen that tied with red ribbon, smiled lightly since she able to complete all questions. Feeling better by having someone as her lucky charm, she can't wait to have some cupcake as treat for completing her final exam.

Yvonne at the same time busy welcoming visitors to her art gallery where she just exhibited most of paintings and a few metal sculptures entitled [Andy Robertson: Working Class Angel]. Her lecturers and students complimented her artworks despite most of them are Evertonians.

Karina went to London Zoo as she monitored the newborn baby cubs, feeding them some milk. The zoo keepers decided to name them Mojo and Honey.

Amelia at the same time arrived at Utopia Wonderland which most of damaged sites had been demolished while the other buildings will be renovated step by step. She put her helmet on, walking along some of Vambürt Industries staffs as she showed them the architecture plan of the new version of Utopia Wonderland, guiding them to where new theme park attraction located at to build on. Based on plan, the progress for the new face of Utopia Wonderland started with demolishing and rebuilding 40% if infrastructures since they're totally damaged and needed to be replaced following with renovating the remaining of the infrastructure with new look. The project with around three million working staffs will take two years to complete. And the theme park will be another symbolic of true love from the queen for her beloved husband.

Christoph and Anya with 30 students with a few teachers just arrived at London National Museum. They both walked following after the teacher as they looked so excited on every exhibited stuffs there. Even Christoph pointed to one of Ancient Egypt artefacts as he asked "Miss Park, that's Mo Salah's ancestors. Because he's an Egyptian King!"

At the other side in Melwood, the fitting room went little chaotic as Alex asked them "Just inviting Dejan, Joe and Gini? Why not invite all of us?"   
"Ernst asked us to invite only three of our mates for the dinner" Andy replied "He didn't want to accept much guests in same time. 15 is enough"  
"You said it's 15, right?" Virgil counted his fingers to recall all names "Ernst, Imogen, Miro, Marina, Yvonne, Karina, Ami, T, Andy, Mo, Dejan, Joe, Gini, me..." then he added "There's one more spot left!"  
"Are you forgot that Miro has a girlfriend? He night be want to bring her tonight" Trent interrupted makes everyone silenced while Virgil playfully slapped his forehead since he forgot that point.  
Allison held an acoustic guitar that leaned over his locker then he handed to Trent "Don't lose it, mate. You said you want to borrow it for the dinner" then he asked again "But do you know how to perform?"  
"Actually it's more to gimmick" Trent chuckled.  
"Gimmick?" All of them asked since they didn't get the purpose Trent borrowed Allison's guitar. Bobby looked around as he shrugged while Fabinho still looking over his phone.  
"We have a murder mystery dinner party with theme [Family Reunion]. T has a role to play as Marina's husband, a street musician" Virgil explained.  
"And I'm just a clerk. Yvonne's husband" Andy added.  
"Virg didn't ask you but thanks for the information" James interrupted, then taking a light sip of Ribena.  
"So what role you're playing, mate?" Alex asked as he poked Virgil's side.  
"Ami's husband, a rich tycoon" Virgil corrected his training kit as everyone laughed at him.  
"A rich tycoon? It really fits you" Joe mocked on him "By the way, what role Gini and I need to play?"  
"Come here" Virgil whispered to both Gini and Joe, those two leaned closer to him before he said "You both are going to play as my bodyguard"  
"Sounds good, mate" Joe smirked lightly.  
"But I have an idea" Gini added "Since it's murder mystery dinner party, each of the role must have a conflict. So I have something to suggest you"  
"What is it?" Virgil asked.  
"Since you and Ami are playing as rich couples, what if there's a conflict happened between two of you? Usually rich couples in soap opera are not always happy as it seems" Gini nudged his friend's side before he suggested "For example: you're a rich man but workload makes you ignored Ami, so she flirted on me instead"  
It makes Virgil glared sharply to his friend "Keep your hands off my girl" then everyone laughed at him.  
Meanwhile, Dejan kept his kit inside his bag as he asked "If you're playing as Karina's husband, what's my role for the dinner, Mo?"  
"I think you're being my best friend. But for the background..." Mo hummed as he thought of the ideas "I think you're an ex-convict" It makes Dejan silenced when everyone mocked at him.  
"Ex convict you suggested me?" Dejan raised his eyebrows then groaned "Back off"

In the afternoon, Miroslav went to the café where Esmeralda was waiting on her seat with two glass of mocha served on table. He quickly claimed his seat "Sorry I'm late!"  
Esmeralda huffed, turning away from him.  
"Hey, Parisian cat. What's the matter with you?" Miroslav asked.  
"Yours always with excuses, mon cher" Esmeralda replied "I want you to come to my family's house in Marseille but you postponed it to next week instead. Why?"  
"We have a family dinner to attend tonight, schatzi" Miroslav sighed "I want to make surprise by introducing you to my parents"   
"Seriously?" Esmeralda stood up.  
"Of course..." Miroslav winked. Looks like he just forgot one important point here....  
\-------------

That evening....  
Marina and Trent just arrived at Vambürt family mansion as Imogen spotted them "Looks like you both can't wait to attend the party"  
"Mama, it's just I just finished final exam today. I even don't know what else to do" Marina replied while Trent with holding Allison's guitar as he added "Shall we both dressed up for the dinner party?"  
"You can suit yourself for next hour" Imogen replied.  
"I think we shall get upstairs to our room. How about you, T?" Marina asked to him.  
"If you want to, baby" he replied.

Meanwhile, Andy just arrived at the art gallery when he found a room where lots of paintings of him hung on wall, making him gasped. He got the address of the art gallery since there were a few his fans uploaded the paintings on Twitter and Instagram.   
He stood by the metal sculpture of himself with angel wings, gasped in awe without realising Yvonne stood behind him "Surprised?" She asked.  
It makes Andy turned around, chuckling lightly "I'm speechless"  
"Because you've just seen lots of paintings of you around here?" Yvonne raised her eyebrows "To be honest, everyone here likes this art...." then she walked closer to him, brushing his cheek "But you are the real masterpiece" the compliment makes Andy looked down, blushing as he grinned.

At the same time, Karina walked out from the zoo keeper office as she spotted Mo and Dejan waited for her by the door "Sorry for waiting"  
"It's fine" Mo smiled lightly while Dejan kept looking over the chamaeleon inside the cage.  
"Hey, Mo! Look over there" the Croatian asked makes both of them glared to the chamaeleon "Look at its eyes. They're so similar like you!" He laughed.  
"I think your joke is inaccurate" Karina sighed which it makes Dejan silenced and speechless.  
"I think that tiger over there..." Mo pointed to the tiger inside the habitat not far from them "... want to have you as his dinner"  
"Wait what? Dinner? So who else gonna be your friend after this?" Dejan shocked as both of them laughed at him.

Meanwhile at school, the school bus just arrived when Virgil's SUV just stopped by the school gate to fetch Christoph and Anya. Those two kids queued out from bus as they ran toward the SUV and merged at backseat.  
Both of their parents glared to them as Amelia asked "You look so excited with a trio, right?"  
"Yup~" the kids replied in unison.  
"Mama, we found out who's Mo Salah's ancestors. It's the pharaoh" Christoph said which it makes Amelia giggled lightly.  
"Don't tell me that you taught them about it" Virgil smirked when he glared to Amelia's reaction then he asked to change topic "Anyway how was your work trip?"  
"You mean the Wonderland..." Amelia silenced, smiling lightly then nodded "Everything is okay" she clicked her tongue.  
\---------------

_(Most of this scene below are just acting for murder mystery party)_

That night around 07:55pm, Ernst waited for the others at living room as he asked to Imogen "Are our children and son-in-laws arrived yet?"  
"Yes they are. Hopefully we can start the party shortly" Imogen replied then she glanced to Miroslav with wearing tux "Miro, is that okay with you playing a role as butler?"  
"It's fine for me, Mama" Miroslav replied while he corrected his bowtie.  
That's when time flies fast to 08:00pm. The clock ticked, the sound echoing around the room. Those three glared to the stairs as each partners went downstairs.   
Started with Trent and Marina with both of them with smart casual clothes. The young male hang the acoustic guitar on his back when Miroslav glared to Ernst and Imogen "Looks like Marina just come along with her husband"  
"He looks so nice" Imogen commented when those couples arrived there.  
"Papa, Mama... this is Trent, my husband" Marina smiled lightly.  
"What is his current job?" Imogen asked "Doctor? Lawyer? Magistrate?"  
"A street musician" Marina replied.  
Imogen stood up angrily "WHAT? There's no such thing our family has a street musician as son-in-laws!"  
"Imogen, calm down. As long as we don't have criminals as our son-in-law's, it would be fine" Ernst said.  
"But do you think that he can afford Marina?" Imogen asked before silenced when Miroslav whispered "We have another guests arrival soon"

That's when Andy and Yvonne came with smart casual outfits as well but this time the tomboyish girl came with black evening dress with long socks. Imogen make a first impression on Andy, huffed "He's so short..."  
"Don't judge a book by it's cover" Ernst advised.  
When the couple arrived there, Yvonne said "Daddy, mommy... this is my husband, Andy. He works as a clerk"  
"Clerk?" Imogen huffed again "Why are you making us so disappointed on you? You're only working as street artist and you're marrying this man?" She pointed to Andy.  
"Mama, please don't shout..." Marina sighed.  
"Looks like our son-in-law's mostly has their career. Just they're from ordinary but good family" Ernst smiled.

And then Mo and Karina came downstairs with smart casual outfits as well. Until Imogen saw Dejan followed after them makes she asked "Who told you to bring that man?!"  
Karina glared to Dejan as she asked "Do you mean him? He's my husband's friend. He wants to join this party" Those three went quickly to living room.  
"Good evening..." Mo grinned lightly "My name is Mohamed Salah, Karina's husband. Nice to meet you" he shook Ernst's hand.  
"Dejan Lovren" the Croatian shook Ernst's hand as well.  
"Wait the second" Imogen stood up as she glared sharply to Dejan "Why are you so familiar?"  
It makes Dejan silenced as he glared to Mo "I think she knows it" he whispered.  
"What do you mean?" Karina asked.  
"Actually, Dejan has criminal record for car theft. He had been sentenced to prison for five years but been released since last year" Mo explained.  
"And I bet you must be a criminal as well!" Imogen pointed her finger to Mo.  
"Mama, wait!" Karina interrupted "My husband is just a barista at cafe. Dejan is his close friend"  
"Oh... we have another guests here!" Miroslav announced makes everyone glared to the stairs.

Virgil and Amelia just walked downstairs with matching black formal attires, while Christoph and Anya followed after them dressing like Kristoff and Anna. And what they surprised of it was they spotted Gini and Joe walked next each couple's side with formal suits as well.  
"Looks like not all of our daughters has a bad taste on men" Imogen smirked.  
Christoph and Anya rushed downstairs, ran toward Imogen as they called "Granny!" They hugged her when they arrived at living room.  
"Looks like we have a next generation of our family" Ernst chuckled as he glared to both couples.  
"Papa, mama, meet my husband -" Amelia wanted to introduce her husband but it had been cut off.  
"Virgil. Nice to meet you, Mr Vambürt" he shook Ernst's hand while Amelia ended up speechless since it's her chance to introduce her husband to her parents.  
"I know you. CEO of Metaphor Transglobal. I heard much news about you especially about the latest project of Hydro-Rescue thing" Ernst smirked lightly.  
"Looks like you're making Vambürt family proud" Imogen smirked as she offered Amelia sat next to her.

"Mama, you can't simply treat her like this. This is unfair" Yvonne objected as she watched Amelia sat next to Imogen.  
""You're always make me really sad of having you as my daughter, Yvonne. Why you insisted to study in art instead of accountancy?" Imogen scolded.  
"Fuck" Yvonne muttered silently while Andy whispered "Calm down, babe...."  
"I think it's time for us to have a dinner" Ernst smiled then glared to the 'butler' "Miroslav?"  
The door knocked as Esmeralda just arrived with her Vespa. As Miroslav opened the door, chuckled lightly "Hi"  
"Miro, why are you dressing like butler?" Esmeralda asked.  
"Miroslav, who just arrived here?" Ernst asked suddenly.  
Miroslav replied "She... she's my girlfriend, master-"

**PANG!**

Esmeralda slapped across his cheek as she muttered "Liar" she went back to her Vespa, riding away from the mansion while Miroslav cried "Hey, come back!"  
"Miroslav, did I ever tell you to inform her of the role she needs to play with? You almost ruin our party because of her presence" Ernst came over with his wheelchair as Miroslav looked down sadly.  
"I'm sorry... I forgot to inform her about that" Miroslav sighed.

Meanwhile, all of them claimed each seat as Marina asked to Karina "Looks like Amelia is the luckiest girl among us since she's marrying a rich man"   
"I don't think so. Look at her" Karina glared to gloomy Amelia as she sat on couch. Christoph and Anya had their time playing, chasing around the living room.  
Amelia stood up suddenly as she announced "I need to get some fresh air" then she whispered to Gini "I need to tell you something. Follow me" it makes Gini followed after her to the sliding door leading to backyard. Joe glared sharply to Amelia before he leaned down a bit, whispered to Virgil "Sir, I need you that..." then he whispered something makes he shocked "What??"

Watching Virgil rushed up from seat, heading to the backyard angrily makes Dejan sighed "What's the matter with him, Mo?"  
"I'm not sure" Mo replied. It makes both of them peeked over but it ended up with Joe interrupted them "You both are not allowed to disturb them"  
"Now allowed to disturb them? She's my sister-in-law" Mo replied, referring to Amelia.  
"So you think of my sister-in-law is really important for now?" Karina stood up.  
"She's your sister, my wifey. You also need to know about it, right?" He asked back.

Meanwhile at backyard, Amelia sat on swing as she slowly took out a platinum ring from her finger "I'm sorry, Gini but.. I can't take this anymore. This is my time to step down from this marriage" then she sobbed "I already gave Virgil chances but he ignored me"  
"It's not your fault, Ami. But you have to think of him as well. He will be so unpredictable once he lose his temper" Gini advised.  
"For a long time I was being patient with him because I have Christoph and Anya. I realised that I'll lose everything if I decided to get divorce.... unless -" Amelia said.

"Unless what?" Virgil interrupted them makes both of them turned around.  
"Liebling!" Amelia gasped "Let me explain -"  
"There's no need to explain. Joe told me everything" then Virgil scolded her "You actually have a scandal with Gini, isn't it true?"  
Amelia cupped her mouth then shook her head "He's just my best friend. What else I can say?"  
Gini just silenced as he thought ' Looks like my suggestion makes Virg take this seriously. I hope it's not getting serious '  
"I already give you everything you want. What does Gini has that I don't have?" Virgil scolded her again.  
"I don't need your money. I need your love" Amelia explained as she cried "You only think nothing but your job and that's it. You never give attention to me, Christoph and Anya" then she added "Gini is the only friend I have for now and I have a solid decision. We will get divorce and let me taking care of them"  
It makes Virgil almost raised his hand up until Gini grabbed his wrist "Calm down. This is just an acting. Why do you take it seriously?!"

Marina, Yvonne and Karina rushed toward crying Amelia as the Hispanic female said "Are you okay, Ami?"  
"I'll lose everything..." Amelia cried lightly as she leaned her head to Marina's shoulder.  
"What kind of husband are you? It's no use of being a rich man as soulmate but you never appreciate this beautiful lady!" Yvonne scolded to Virgil before Andy interrupted, whispered to her "Calm down, Yvonne. It's just an acting. Even Trent, Mo, Dejan and Joe came as well. Until....

**PRANG!!!**

The loud noise from other side of the mansion makes the acting session ended immediately. They rushed over the window of living room as they spotted the window broken with a brick had been thrown in. There's a small note attached on it.  
As everyone gathered in living room, Virgil picked up the note from brick, unfolding it.  
"What's that? An anonymous letter?" Miroslav asked as he stood next to him. When the note had been unfolded, they read the handwriting note written....

 _Hello Vambürt family, missed me?_  
 _I'm going to tell you that I will come back to take your beautiful missuses from all of you, Juvenile Scousers! Be prepared with our presence by 11:59pm tonight._  
 _From: Julian Neumann_  
  
"This is getting complicated" Miroslav sighed in frustration, turning away to Ernst and Imogen.  
"I think this is a reason why Julian escaped from prison. He wants to kidnap the girls once again" Ernst concluded.  
Virgil ruffled the note as he commanded "All of us must work together to take him down" then he turned around to the others as he added "I have an idea"


	36. Episode 35

"While I'm contacting Vincent for help, what should we do?" Miroslav asked as the boys gathered in living room.

"We need to find anything around in the house and use them as weapon" Virgil replied "It can be anything"  
Then everyone silenced before Andy interrupted "I think Yvonne still has a sword that Imogen gave her"  
"I'll look for anything in store room" Joe added.  
"And how about this?" Trent asked as he pointed to Schwartz the German Shepard that kept glaring to them.  
"He might be able to be our 'life insurance' " Gini replied when the dog stuck his tongue out then barked, wiggling his tail.  
"How about we contact the others? The merrier, the better" Trent suggested suddenly as he texted to the others.  
"Ask them to arrive by 10:30pm" Virgil replied as he checked over the blueprint map of Vambürt mansion emergency rooms to use then he added "Ernst had just kept most weapons at basement"  
"That's a good thing. Shall we head up there?" Andy asked.

Meanwhile, Ernst held a long rifle as he pointed it to the window "If we saw any glimpse of Julian, I'll shoot directly to his head"  
"Do you have any experience with weapons?" Imogen asked.  
"I used to join Bundeswehr before I moved to Liverpool for business purposes" Ernst replied.  
"So what kind of weapons you used before?"  
"Just a water gun"

Inside the girl's bedroom, Amelia put Christoph and Anya to sleep, kissing their foreheads while Marina whispered "Ami, what are we going to do?  
Yvonne took out a silver sword that Imogen gave her before, carefully touched it'd blade "Can't wait to point this blade to his guts for what he'd done to us"  
"I'm not good in weapons. Is there anything else I can use with?" Karina asked before Amelia handed her a catapult "How about this?"  
Karina held a catapult as she asked "I have some marbles to use as bullet"  
"Use them" Amelia smirked as she grabbed the handbag that she brought along during undercover mission against Julian "Some of the stuffs here haven't been used yet. Its better for me to use them now"  
Marina grabbed a pocket knife, slipping it along the saddle bag around her thigh "I hope this helps"  
Yvonne glared sharply to Queen, Imogen's cat and Anil the macaw as she asked "And I hope these animals can help us"  
"Anil likes to bite people's nose but I'm not sure for Queen" Karina said.

Meanwhile, the boys including the recent ones which it's around 18 of them went downstairs to basement where most of the weapons had been collected. Virgil opened the basement door, pulling down the foldable stairs before climbing downstairs following with the others. As all of them reached inside the basement, they noticed there were lots of weapons attached on wall and sorted on table neatly. That's when Trent found red emergency glass written [Open when necessary] it makes he grabbed the hammer to knock it until it's broken revealing two remotes: one white, one black "Mate, I found something!"  
It makes he and Andy grabbed each remote while Virgil picked up the pamphlet inside as he read "How to use [Hurricane Formation]-"  
"Harry Kane?" All of them shocked.  
"It's [Hurricane]" he corrected then continued "There are two remotes can be used to form storm and thunder which the sources are in middle yard. Besides that, use fire extinguisher for strong wind effect and an electric current as bonus points for lightning attack"  
"As far as I remember, there's a few of turbo fans and water fountain at middle yard. Maybe that's the sources that referred about" Andy replied.  
"And how about this? It's gonna be a handy weapon" Xherdan interrupted as he grabbed a baseball bat, slamming it gently on his palm.  
"That would be great handy weapon, Big Shaq!" Miroslav replied.  
"But I think it lost one more touch..." Alex interrupted as he held a rolled barbed wire then he got an idea "How about we wrapped this around the baseball bat?" "It makes Xherdan smirked as he held it and let Alex wrapped the barbed wire around it.  
"Is there any of you has lighter?" Joe asked.  
"What for? Neither of us are smoker" Virgil asked "But I think Ami has one"  
"Kurwa! Is she a smoker?" Miroslav asked before Dejan knocked his head.  
"Ami usually keep some stuffs inside her bag in case those things are necessary for her" Virgil replied "Joe, ask Ami to lend the lighter to you. She's at the bedroom with the other girls"  
As Joe rushed upstairs to ground floor - heading to the girl's bedroom, Alex found four useful weapons sorted neatly on table: bolas, large wrench, brass knuckles and electric baton. He grabbed the large wrench "Look what I found!"  
It makes Bobby grabbed the bolas, grinned wide while Fabinho put the brass knuckles along his fingers, nodded lightly. Gini grabbed the electric baton as he accidentally switched it on makes he got electrical shock, dropped it down on floor. He grabbed his numb hand "Guys...?"  
Virgil grabbed the electric baton as he scolded "This is electric baton. Why did you hold the blade part?!"  
"I didn't mean it..." Gini shuttered.  
"And Ernst had just kept something here" James spotted a large chainsaw and read a label "And it used Ribena as a fuel!"  
"There is a Ribena vending machine at living room" Andy interrupted as he spotted Jordan grabbed the axe before he sharpened it with a stone nearby. Miroslav mixed some water and salt before he poured them into dynamo-powered web blaster then he attached it to his wrist then he found a long fire shooter but it only can be used once.  
"And we also found something!" Mo announced as he grabbed two cans of rainbow paint as he placed it on floor "I found some balloons inside the drawer but it's up to you to decide what are we going to do with these"  
"How about we used these paints to spill them along stairs so Julian and his henchmen unable to get upstairs" Gini suggested.  
"I don't think it works. How about us trying to rescue the others?" Virgil asked back.  
" How about we filled some paints inside balloons and used them as water bombs?" Dejan asked suddenly before everyone glanced to him.  
"That would be a good idea" Miroslav clicked his tongue.  
Rhian found three helium gas tanks as he asked "And we will use this as torpedo? How about we placed each of them on dining table?"  
"That would be good. We just need someone to kick the ball toward the tank switches" then Virgil asked to the Egyptian "How about you, Mo?"  
"I'm fine with it" he replied.

Meanwhile, Joe arrived at the girl's bedroom, knocking the door makes the girls shocked of the noise from outside. Yvonne grabbed her sword as she shouted "Get out, Julian bastard!"  
"Hey, ladies. It's me, Joe" he replied to convince them to open the door. Amelia came over, opened it to reveal Joe poked his head by door "I need a borrow a lighter. Virgil asked me for it"  
Amelia took out a lighter from pocket, handed it to him "Use it wisely"  
"Thanks!" Then Joe rushed downstairs to living room as Amelia closed the door.  
"Ami, why did you simply opened the door?" Karina scolded her since she wrapped her head with towel.  
"Virgil's friends are my friends too" Amelia replied.  
"I know you give full trust on Virgil but you have to give me time to wear hijab!" Karina added. Then she heard the door knocked again makes she quickly rushed into bathroom.  
Amelia opened the door again which it revealed someone familiar "Liebling?"  
"Ami, I need to meet you outside. We need to talk" Virgil asked her.

Inside the gym, Amelia with wearing black tank top and shorts as she asked him "Actually, why are we here?"  
"I know you're fearless enough to face Julian and his henchmen, it's just I want to make sure you're well prepared to fight against him in case he really came in" Virgil replied "Now show me what you've learned to defend yourself"  
"You mean my taekwando skills?" Amelia smirked as she prepared herself to get ready to practice her fighting skills. When he aimed his punch to her without warning, she quickly blocked his arm with hers following with bullets of punches and kicks makes she get her focus at its best to block his attacks. When she spotted open space on his chest, she quickly punched him then repeated her steps all over again.  
It makes Virgil get dragged backward, coughed with smirk curved on his lips "Nice try"  
"Who says princess are weak?" Amelia smirked evilly.  
"At least you can stand longer more than seven seconds" he chuckled softly, leaning down to give her kiss as reward. It makes she giggled, brushing his cheeks while having a firm hug.

Meanwhile, Marina found an audio recorder inside drawer as she suggested "I have an idea but we need to ask the boys"  
"Let's do this" Yvonne smirked.  
As the girls went downstairs to meet the boys, Marina shown them the audio recorder as she said "How about we used this?"  
"That would be good. How about we recorded me provoked Julian?" Dejan suggested.  
"It's already enough you're provoking Gabriel. Now it's teamwork time" Miroslav said.  
"Since there's a basement, we'll record all of our voices then hide it somewhere so we can trap Julian and his henchman inside" Karina said.  
"What a brilliant idea. How about we started recording it now?" Virgil interrupted as he came along with Amelia when Karina pressed the record button.

(Tike skip)

Around 11.00pm, all of the boys gathered in living room with weapons on their hands such as Xherdan with baseball bat with barbed wire around it, Joe with a lighter and deodorant spray, Alex with large wrench, James with Ribena-fueled chainsaw, Bobby with bolas, Fabinho with brass knuckles and so on. Rhian with the others sorted the helium gas tanks on dining table while Dejan sorted balloon bomb with paint inside inside the pail.  
The girls peeked over from first floor, watching Virgil checked over the blueprint map that placed on table, Mo with having a sip of coffee and he was like thinking of something, Trent punched the air like practising self defence skills while Andy rested on couch with hugging a pillow.  
"I think it's the time" Marina said "For all of us to spend the night with our hubbies before we die"  
"Are you sure for this?" Yvonne asked then looking down "That bastard might be come in anytime"  
"But who knows if we unable to see them by next morning?" Karina asked them worryingly "Only God can decide when we will die"  
"But this might be our last chance" Amelia huffed as she stepped downstairs following with the others.

Marina walked toward Trent as she said "Hey, you"  
Trent smiled as he glared to her, paused his training "Hey baby"  
"I have a request. Shall we both head up to bedroom?" Marina asked which it makes him smiled "We do"

Yvonne peeked over to Andy, sat next to him "Hey Andy~"  
It makes the Scottish lad slowly awaked "What's the matter, babe?"  
"Poor you. You might be little sleepy" Yvonne smirked before she whispered to his ear "Come to my bedroom"  
It makes Andy blushed a bit "Aye if that's what you want"

Karina peeked over to Mo as he only glared to his cup of coffee. She poked his shoulder "Whatcha doing, sevgilim?"  
"Well it's just I'm spending time with coffee. And you?" Mo asked.  
"Looks like you're little bored. How about we both headed up to our bedroom?" Karina asked makes him grinned, looking down then back to her "Alright... we do"

Amelia walked closer to the table where the blueprint map placed at, her green eyes glared to familiar hands before she looked up to Virgil.  
"Is there anything running in your mind, Liebling?" She asked.  
"Nothing else but finding an escape route for using case anything happens" he replied then asked her when his brown eyes glared sharply to her "How about the kids?"  
"Christoph and Anya already went asleep. But... I have something to tell you"  
"What is it?"  
"Well... I want to spend a night with you for a while tonight"  
It makes Virgil smirked wide when hearing her request "Let's do this"

That night had been spent wisely by each of the girls to have last moment with their husbands. The night with having deep kisses and lovely embraces following with short intercourses, making their room echoed with silent moans of each other's name and their hands intertwined together.  
\-----------

11:55pm

Marina sighed as she corrected her brown locks while kissing him "Gracias, T. I don't know where am I without you"  
Trent chuckled lightly "Anything for you, baby" he winked then he get his clothes on as well as Marina's.  
"Sometimes I wondered why we both met in first place but I finally know why I'm here with you" she chuckled softly.

Yvonne groaned lightly, getting her shirt on then kissed his forehead "Oh my god... this is fucking amazing, Andy"  
"What else can you say, babe? It's just only both of us" Andy smiled then giving her deep kiss.  
"You know what, this is the night where we both will be heroes together. I'm going to protect you, and you're defending me" it makes both of them laughed.

Karina blushed lightly as she corrected her hijab while Mo went out from the bathroom, then both of them chuckled.  
"What makes it so funny?" Mo asked.  
"It's just like I'm being a lucky girl" Karina smiled "You're actually cute and sweet"  
It makes him chuckled "I'm just like other guy. Everyone is sweet in their own way"  
"But you're different" she grinned lightly.

Amelia mewl lightly as she felt her face glowed when she glanced to mirror, brushing her hair "Liebling?"  
Virgil glared to her once he put his shirt on "Yes, my queen?"  
"Danke" she winked "You've just make me as the happiest queen in the world. I.. I'm going to change my mind" then she added "I'm ready to bear your children. As many as you want"  
It makes him chuckled lightly "You told me that two is enough"  
"Yeah but you also want to see how are the kinder of ours looked like. It might be cute as you and smart as me" both of them chuckled again while Amelia rested her hand on her belly.

That's when all of them heard some glass tapping noise from connected room makes they rushed toward there but there's nothing approaching the wide glass window.  
"Did you hear anything, mate?" Trent asked.  
"I'm not sure but I feel so uneasy on this" Mo replied.  
"We better get ready. The time is come" Virgil said.  
"But we're not fully prepared -" Andy interrupted when....

**PRANG!!**

Julian with attached rope around his waist hang from roof, kicked the glass window until it broken in small pieces. He used his large blade to cut the rope, landed on floor as he glared sharply to the girls gathered at corner.  
"Girls, run!!" All of the boys shouted.  
While the girls rushed back to Amelia's bedroom and locked the door, Julian threw his blade aside, getting his attack started. Each of the boys get their punches and kicks but Julian blocked them before he attacked them with hard kicks, sending them fell on floor. Those boys groaned in pain from the punches as Julian smirked evilly "Don't force yourself, Juvenile Scousers. Accept your fate"  
Virgil coughed, feeling some blood from his lips as he get up "I don't think so"  
"You're going down" Trent get up on his feet, cupping his bruised abdomen.  
"Unless if you have anything to say, better to leave, bastard!" Andy kneed down, glared sharply to Julian.  
Mo rested his hands on his knees then straightened up "Here's our last chance"

The girls peeked over from peephole as they watched glimpse of their boys fought back against Julian, until they saw Julian grabbed his large blade before he waved it toward them with single slash "No!!" They cried when they watched their husbands laid on ground with pool of blood covered them.  
"Looks like you resist your fate. You're just only an ordinary men" Julian smirked. The door opened as each of the girls reached to their lovers, sobbing of afraid losing them.

"T, you can't leave me. Why he did this to you?" Marina cried.  
"Don't cry for me, baby. I'm actually... proud of having you as the woman I love..." Trent said weakly as he glared to her eyes "I wish we could have more time...."

Yvonne sobbed as she brushed Andy's hair "No, no. Andy, don't go... please..."  
Andy just curved weak smile as he whispered "I know... just be strong for me..." he coughed, feeling his breathe went shorter "You're strong, babe... and I want you to..." he grinned lightly, noticing she cried out.

Karina unable to bear her tears as she rested Mo's head on her lap "Sevgilim, why you did this to me? I don't want have anyone else in world but you"  
"You still have Allah" Mo replied in his weak voice, trying to smile for her "Just remember Him and He will guide you..." his eyes closed as he was mumbling something inaudible makes Karina didn't know what else to do.

"Liebling..." Amelia cried as she glared weakly to Virgil "Nein, nein.... Liebling, I don't want you to leave me"  
"You'll have a better life ahead, angel..." then he brushed her hair then cupped her cheek "At least, I got to see you... one last time"

That's when each of the girls noticed their husbands get their last breath, their body went numb and cold.  
"No!!!" Marina cried loudly as she gripped Trent's hand.  
Yvonne sobbed as she kissed Andy's forehead "Oh god. Why good men has to die so early...?"  
Karina brushed her hand along Mo's face as she whispered "May Allah bless your soul, Mohamed"  
Amelia silenced as she tried to not cry to touch Virgil's cheek "Thanks for taking care of me. I'll be strong for you"

"Come with me, girls. It's already over!" Julian roared as the girls looked up to him.  
"Never!" They yelled as they get up.  
\-----------

11:55pm (the real one)

Marina gasped as she sat up from bed "Oh God..." she gasped until it makes Trent turned around "What's the matter, baby?"  
It makes her silenced as she didn't sure if she can tell him the truth of what she just dreamt about him.

Yvonne opened her eyes as she was still shocked of the dream "Andy? Andy~"  
The Scottish lad popped out his head from blanket like turtle poked it's head from shell, noticing she was sweating bullets "Goodness gracious. Babe, are you okay?"  
"It's so hard for me to explain what just happened to us" she said.

Meanwhile, Karina muttered silently "May Allah have mercy..." she cupped her mouth, quickly getting her hijab on while Mo went out from washroom "Sevgilim, wait!" Karina called him as he glared to her.  
"Is there anything worrying you?" Mo asked, which it makes Karina hummed for a while then she replied "I hope we're ready to face this"

"Meow!" Amelia cried as she hugged a pillow, silently sobbed "Is it real? Do I have to face this alone?" She whispered.  
As Virgil noticed her unusual behaviour, he sat next to her, brushing her locks "You okay?"  
Amelia glared to him "Do I look okay for you?" She cried "I don't want to lose you..." she leaned her head on his shoulder, feeling a soft kiss on her forehead.

Meanwhile, Julian and his henchmen just arrived in front of Vambürt family mansion before Patricia poured some powder on her palm then she blow it away. The gas effect caused the thin air revealed much layers of laser lines.  
"Looks like we need to find a shortcut" Johnny suggested "How about that one?" He pointed to the wide window leading to connected bedrooms.  
"I'll hack the laser systems so we can intrude this house easily!" Mario held a tablet as he pressing keyboards to hack the system.

Back to the girls and their husbands, they walked out from their bedrooms to attached room before Marina asked them "Do you trust on us?"  
"Of course I am, baby. Why?" Trent asked.  
The girls glared to the wide glass window, then Amelia opened the cupboard which it fits for eight person as she get inside "Over here" she whispered.  
Virgil glared to the cupboard as he said to the rest "Get inside the cupboard. You hear my lady?"  
It makes everyone merged inside the cupboard then closing it as they felt crowded one another inside small space "We're now like trapped in sardine can" Yvonne sighed.

**PRANG!!!**

Julian with attached rope around his waist hang from roof, kicked the glass window until it broken in small pieces. He used his large blade to cut the rope, landed on floor as he glared sharply surrounding. His close henchmen: Johnny, Mario, Patricia, Rebecca, Nadia and Logan followed after with same rope around their waist, split up to roam around each girls bedroom as Julian instructed them.  
"What the...?" Andy shocked.  
"May Allah have mercy..." Mo sighed silently as everyone held their breath for a few seconds as they spotted glimpse of Julian roamed around the connected room.

"Shit" Julian sighed then he went to one of the girls bedroom. They waited for a few minutes getting inside cupboard to confirm they were not around the room.  
"Too close for comfort" Virgil said.  
The cupboard door opened and they quickly emerged from there, noticing too much mess around the connected room and each of the girls bedroom. Luckily those seven bad guys just leaved so they only need to inform the others of their presence.  
"Actually, we dreamt of you died, been killed by Julian" Amelia said "All of you"  
"Fucking shit" Virgil groaned, rubbing his face then commanded "We need to get downstairs and inform the others"

Meanwhile at living room, most of the other boys went asleep while Dejan sighed as he leaned against the couch "Mo, where are you?!" He shouted over upper floor then he rushed upstairs.  
"I think he's little busy with his missus" Gini chuckled as he grabbed the branded telescope before Allison asked him "Where did you get that telescope?"  
"Virg got this present from Ernst after his wedding day" Gini replied.  
Schwartz the German Shepard barked loudly as he sensed the uninvited guests around makes Alex brushed his fur "Looks like we're gonna get ready"  
Gini used the telescope as he aimed to each doors and windows to find any unusual presence of Julian and his henchmen until he saw glimpse of Julian's henchman around 33 of them with holding sharp blades and blunt objects. The gate kicked loudly makes Gini quickly grabbed the electric baton from table.  
"Get ready!" James switched on Ribena-fueled chainsaw as he aimed it around the henchmen. So were Jordan with sharp axe, Bobby with bolas, Fabinho with brass knuckles along his fingers, Alex with large wrench, Xherdan with baseball bat, Joe with deodorant spray and lighter and others. They started defending themselves with those weapons while they're having fight against Julian's henchmen.

Meanwhile, the girls with their husbands hide behind wall when they spotted Julian, Johnny and Patricia roamed along corridor.  
"What are we going to do, Robbo? Who's gonna be left back?" Mo whispered to Andy.  
"I'm working class heroes" Andy whispered back.  
"Which kid wanna be a left back?" Mo whispered back before Karina playfully slapped his arm.  
"This is not time to joke around" Trent sighed.  
"Listen. We are going to activate some emergency weapons at middle yard. Girls, ask Ernst and Imogen to gather at rooftop" Virgil commanded then he added to Amelia "Ami, awake the kids and bring them to rooftop as well"

"Got it" Marina nodded in agreement, then kissing Trent lightly "Take care, T"  
"So are you, baby" he whispered then kissed her once again.

Yvonne sighed "Looks like we need to split up. Don't make yourself killed" Then she kissed Andy's forehead.  
"I know you can defend yourself" Andy replied.

Karina glared to Mo as she kissed his hand "I'll do my best to save the night"  
"Call me or Dejan in case anything happens, okay? I'm really concerned with you" the Egyptian replied.

Virgil pulled Amelia to big hug as he pressed his lips to hers then pressed his forehead against hers and whispered in his deep voice "Be safe"  
"I will, Liebling" Amelia said lightly when she felt he kissed her forehead.

The girls watched their husbands walked downstairs to living room since there's around 10 of Julian's henchmen pooled in blood on floor while the other boys were not there.  
"Let's go" Marina whispered as the girls walked along the corridor before she knocked the door of Ernst and Imogen's bedroom.  
The door opened as it revealed Imogen opened the door "Girls, what's the matter with you?"  
"Mama, Virgil asked us to gather at rooftop. Julian and his henchmen just arrived inside" Marina informed.  
"Jesus Christ! We need to depart quickly" Ernst get inside his wheelchair while his wife pushed it "Where's Ami?"

Amelia went to the kids bedroom as she opened it then awaked those kids "Kinder, wake up, kinder"  
"Mama...?" Anya opened her eyes as she was still sleepy "What's the noise outside?"  
"We don't have much time to tell" Amelia whispered as she carried both of the kids on her arms, heading out from the bedroom then she rushed to her other sisters "Where are Papa and Mama?"  
"Mama brought him up to rooftop" Karina replied before Julian, Patricia and Johnny just spotted them "Where are you going, ladies?" Julian smirked.  
It makes Marina took out blade from saddle bag along her thigh, Yvonne with her silver sword that Imogen gave her, Karina with catapult with some marbles while Amelia with her frying pan. Christoph and Anya just woke up sleepily, hiding behind their mother's legs for safety.  
"Let's dance" Marina hissed.


	37. Episode 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is gonna be little crazy by actions by the Liverpool boys 😅

Meanwhile at the middle yard, Virgil just arrived along with Trent and Andy since Mo needed to head up to dining room, waiting for Dejan (without realising he already went upstairs)

"Alright. Hurricane Formation is needed to get started now" then Virgil asked to Trent and Andy "Do you bring the remote?" Those two held the remote that they found at the basement as the answer. It makes him grabbed the fire extinguisher when he spotted it hung on wall, removing the safety key "Now we need the lightning part-"  
That's when Gini came over with holding an electric baton then handed it to Virgil "There you are. Those henchmen just arrived from main door"  
"Actually Julian and his henchmen already arrived by bedroom window" Andy interrupted "Wait, which one is accurately correct?"  
"I think Julian just hired some criminals as his right hand men" then Virgil counted his fingers "Six person excluding Julian himself"  
"Have you ever thought he was actually forming small team based on seven deadly sins?" Gini asked suddenly before all of them thought of something until one feminine slutty voice snapped them off to reality.  
"There you are~ " Rebecca with only wearing pink bikini and matching short skirt with huge silt along her thigh - cat walked toward middle yard as she swayed her hips "I'm looking for these sexy men since ages"  
All of those four males ended up stunned by how she walked toward them while Virgil whispered to instruct them "Don't look over her eyes. She maybe represent Lust"  
"Holy shit" Trent sighed.  
"Why are you so scared? Am I too sexy for you?" Rebecca chuckled as she grabbed her daggers from her long ponytail then combined them to duo sided blades.  
"Gini, press the nozzle!" Virgil commanded as he noticed his friend grabbed the fire extinguisher. It makes Gini aimed the hose toward Rebecca before he press the nozzle, making huge amount of dry powders sprayed to her.  
"T, switch on the fans and rain fountain!"  
Trent aimed the remote to turbo fans attached in corner walls as he switched it on. The fan switched on, spinning in faster pace making the dry powders fly in circle to distract Rebecca like sandstorm. Following with fountain showered the middle yard like heavy rain making the Lust criminal groaned, feeling damped by the storm attack. And it's getting colder every minute.  
"Andy, switch on the thunder effect!"  
It makes Andy pressed the remote as he heard loud thunder echoed around the middle yard as well as blinking lights (which it's not suitable for photosensitive person). Trent almost surprised by the sound everytime Andy pressed the button while Rebecca purred "Come on, boys. Are you going to see me getting naked?"  
Virgil switched on the electric baton as he waved it across Rebecca's arm to make her electrical shocked for a few minutes until the electric current decreased by frequent use. He stepped backward as he noticed the turbo fans and fountain stopped working while Gini realised the fire extinguisher just run out of dry powders.  
Rebecca groaned as she cupped her scarred arm by that attack "Looks like I'm going to leave you love bites instead" just when she with her duo blades walked closer toward the boys, she felt there's an egg smashed toward her face, groaned.  
It makes the boys looked up as they noticed Fabinho and Bobby leaned to balcony of first floor, each of them held a basket of eggs and threw eggs.

Meanwhile, Mo just arrived at dining room where he noticed Rhian, Divock, Sadio and Alex prepared with three helium gas tanks on each trolleys "Guys, where's Dejan?"  
"Mo, he already took upstairs" Alex teased him "Looks like you're looking for his big bro"  
Logan (represent Gluttony) with wearing white bandana around his mouth, roared as he walked along the way to basement door, following with other henchmen. He opened the door then each of them jumped down when he heard some voices echoed around the basement.  
"Over here, mate!"  
"Looks like you can't catch us!"  
"Come on, lads. I know you're a coward!"  
It makes Logan hissed as he roamed around to find the source of the noises until one of the henchmen found an audio recorder hidden inside cupboard with playing repeated voice of the girls and boys "Shit!"  
That's when huge splash of water came from ceiling makes the basement had been flooded rapidly. Logan and some of Julian's henchmen quickly climbed up to ground floor while the others ended up drowned.  
That's when a few of Julian's henchmen came over to dining room makes three balls placed on floor before Mo, Divock and Rhian kicked each ball as each of them hit the tank pumps. It makes each tanks released some helium gas, by using science theories to make them as racing rockets to hit toward each of the henchmen toward the wall.  
For the remaining of them, Alex found a long walking stick as he handed to Sadio "Stay there"  
While each of the remaining henchmen rushed toward the boys, Sadio used the walking stick to block their legs to make them fell on floor while Alex used big wrench to hit on their head. They repeatedly using these steps until no more bad guys left to play around.  
"Mo, look over here. They're like stacking towers" Alex laughed following with the rest. But then they found more Julian's henchmen from doorframe makes Alex sighed "Holy crap"  
Rhian noticed his boots went damp as he asked "Is this house started flooding?"  
"It is!" Miroslav held a remote as he jumped on chair "Get on chairs and table now!"  
It makes Mo, Alex, Rhian, Divock and Sadio quickly climbed on chairs or table while Miroslav pressed the remote. The damp mat on floor had been activated with exposed copper wires which it caused electrical shocked for the remaining of Julian's henchmen. They ended up passed out with burnt effects on their face and bodies before Miroslav switched off the remote. He and the boys jumped down as Rhian said "Great idea, mate"  
"Mo, over here!!" Dejan shouted from first floor as the Egyptian rushed upstairs without realising Logan chased after those two.

At the same time for the girls side, Yvonne roared as she waved her sword against Julian's blade while Karina shoot some marbles toward Patricia (represent Sloth) before Amelia knocked her with frying pan. Marina used her blade as she fought against Johnny (represent Pride) despite she knew her strength might be unable to overcome his. Until Imogen's cat jumped toward Johnny's face and scratched him badly while Anil the macaw used his beak to bite Patricia's nose.  
Julian (represent Wrath) and Yvonne get their pressure of their blade and sword until Julian overcame to make Yvonne fell backward while her sword dropped away from her. That's when she noticed Julian grabbed Christoph and Anya, wrapping his arm around their neck and aimed his blade toward him.  
"Mama!" The kids cried.  
Amelia groaned as she aimed her frying pan "Julian, let them go!"  
Julian smirked as Patricia with broken nose and Johnny with his face scarred with cat scratches came over "Only one condition. I want Virgil's soul as exchange for these children"  
And then Christoph bite Julian's arm makes he screamed in pain while those kids jumped down on floor but Johnny quickly grabbed them then throwing them up away from balcony "Mama!!"  
Amelia quickly jumped over balcony, trying to reach and hug each of the kids on air as they fell on swimming pool at ground floor.

**SPLASH!!**

That makes only Christoph and Anya able to swim toward the edge of swimming pool while Amelia struggled for some air, some water filled her lungs. It makes Yvonne jumped down the swimming pool, quickly dragging Amelia to the edge. The other two sisters rushed downstairs as they hugged each crying twins. Yvonne get some mouth-to-mouth respiration aid to rescue Amelia then pumped her hands on her chest.  
The German blonde coughed of some water out, sat up as she whispered "You saved me, Yvonne"  
"But you saved those kids first" Yvonne replied as Christoph and Anya hugged Amelia, crying since they're scared of losing her again.  
"I'm here, kinder" Amelia kissed each of the kids head as she get up.  
"Is this what you got? You're so dramatic, ladies!" Johnny smirked as he, Julian and Patricia still stood at the balcony of second floor.  
"Oh yeah? How about some action instead?" James came over with the chainsaw, waving toward them while Jordan followed after with an axe. Simon held a pail of balloons filled with rainbow paint as Allison grabbed each of the balloons on his hands, throwing toward those Wrath, Sloth and Pride criminals. It makes each three of them get splashed with rainbow paints, getting distracted before Jordan kicked Johnny from behind. It caused he collided with Patricia making them fell on the swimming pool as well.

**SPLASH!!**

It makes Jordan, Simon and Allison dived down as well to surround those two bad guys while the girls and kids stepped aside from getting splashed by them. James relentlessly waved the chainsaw on air as Julian rushed downstairs "Help!!"

Meanwhile, Imogen pushed Ernst on wheelchair to elevator to rooftop when the elevator door opened, revealing Mario (represent Greed) holding a bazooka as he pointed to them "Where are you going?" He chuckled.  
"What do you want from me?" Ernst growled.  
"All of your wealth, Ernst"

**BANG!**

Mario aimed the bazooka up to ceiling as he shoot a medium sized jelly ball with something alive inside. As the jelly ball exploded, it revealed almost hundred spiders landed on ground, crawling around as Imogen ended up disgusted on them, pulled the wheelchair backward until she felt her back pressed on something sharp.  
Imogen turned around, gasped as she watched short girl with purple hair, Nadia (represent Envy) held spike hoops on her hands.  
"No one can be more beautiful than me no matter how old are you" Nadia roared.  
"Where are your manners, young lady?" Imogen scolded before she felt the spike hoop pressed to her abdomen harder.  
"I'll make sure you unable to overcome my beauty" the Envy criminal smirked.  
Ernst looked around as some spiders crawled closer toward his wheelchair makes he get his rifle to shoot them but it wasn't enough to kill them all.  
That's when Joe came in, sprayed the deodorant on air as he switched on lighter to make a flamethrower. He aimed fire to those spiders to burn them down while Imogen pulled Ernst on wheelchair away from fire and Nadia but as she turned around, she noticed the Envy criminal threw one of the hoop like a frisbee, aiming to Imogen. It makes her unable to do anything since it was quite fast.

**PRANG!!!**

Xherdan came in with baseball bat, waving it across to hit the flying hoop as it reflected toward Nadia. She get hit before fell off the balcony, down to the same swimming pool. Jordan, Simon and Allison caught each three criminals despite their outfits getting wet and covered with melted rainbow paint.  
Back at the upper floor, Joe noticed the fire he just make causing some emergency water sprayer showered along the corridor to put out the fire. He said to Ernst "Let us handle this lad"  
"Good" Ernst replied as Imogen took out her sharp metal hairpin, handed to Joe as thank you gift as she pushed him up to rooftop with using steep stairs.  
"Three is down, four to go" Xherdan smirked as he aimed the baseball bat while Joe aimed the deodorant and switched on lighter.

Back to the middle yard, Bobby threw more eggs toward Rebecca from balcony as she groaned by how filthy she was after been soaked by broken eggs. Fabinho kept handing him more eggs until no more left and he noticed Bobby lend his hand, asking for another eggs.  
"Estamos ficando sem ovos, Bobby" (We are running out of eggs, Bobby) Fabinho said.  
It makes both of those Brazilians jumped down the balcony, with Bobby took out a bolas as he noticed Rebecca roared toward the other boys. Gini, Trent and Andy quickly hiding behind Virgil with holding only out-of-functioned electric baton.  
The bolas wrapped around Rebecca's legs as she fell down right before those boys just when Bobby and Fabinho landed on their feet.  
"So who's the best fighter?" Andy smirked while Rebecca huffed arrogantly "Hmph!"

Meanwhile, Alex with Rhian, Divock and Sadio surrounded in circle when Julian came over at dining room with James still holding the chainsaw "You can run but you can't hide!"   
That's when Sadio found an attached flashlight from wall before he grabbed it and switched it on just when Julian started to attack Rhian. The Wrath criminal covered his eyes since it's too bright while Sadio giggled, kept waving the flashlight playfully to tease Julian. Alex laughed as he mocked "Is it brightest than a sun? Your eyes might be get blind"  
But then the flashlight just run out of battery makes it switched off suddenly. Sadio gulped, playfully danced like nothing happened while Julian opened back his eyes, widened his blade but it failed when Alex used big wrench to pin him along his chest from behind.  
"Get something to weaken him" James suggested as he switched off the chainsaw.  
While Julian struggled from Alex's grip, Divock went out from kitchen, grabbed a metal tong with a hot metal cookie cutter - and it is heart shaped. He aimed the hot cookie cutter right to Julian's cheek as the Wrath criminal tilted his head away "It's hot!"  
"It's even hotter in hell" Alex teased while everyone witnessed Divock put the hot metal cookie cutter on Julian's cheek, making him screamed in pain.

At the same time, Mo and Dejan quickly rushed inside mini library then dragged some table and chairs by the door to block the Gluttony criminal from coming in. They both went inside the cupboard, covered their mouth when Logan kicked the door and broke down those furnitures. He pulled down the bandana, revealing his lips full of blood as he roamed around and... opened the cupboard door where Mo and Dejan hide at.  
Just in time the Croatian took out two cotton buds, stabbed it along Logan's nose to make he unable to sniff anything.  
Those two quickly walked outside the library then decided to head downstairs to meet the others.  
Bit it's not for long. As Logan sneezed and the cotton buds fell on floor, he hungrily went out from the room, noticing Dejan before him, roared loudly.  
"Mo, run!!" Dejan shouted as he grabbed his friend's hand and rushed downstairs quickly.

At the swimming pool area, Jordan with Allison and Simon pinned Patricia, Johnny and Nadia at edge of pool as Marina asked "Hope we don't make them severely injured. The police will come shortly"  
"Virg already told us about that" Allison replied.  
Yvonne looked over those three criminals as she scolded "Next time if you want to intrude someone's house, ask for our permission. Such a troublesome!"  
"Patience. We're here for peace. No need for fights" Simon sighed.

Back at upper floor, Ernst and Imogen safely locked themselves to rooftop for safety while Joe and Xherdan still having their fight against Mario with his bazooka. The Greed criminal kept shooting soft bombs of shiny confetti's toward them before Joe sprayed deodorant with aiming to lighter to form fire thrower to burn them up. The fire reached closer to Mario until it makes him stepped backward to balcony. Xherdan used the opportunity to wave the baseball bat toward him makes they both fell down to the same swimming pool.

**SPLASH!!**

The water splashed as Xherdan gripped Mario from behind, the criminal's bazooka floated on air before Amelia grabbed it "Looks like we're gonna use this in case it's necessary"  
At the living room, the door kicked in as Vincent with some Interpol officers came in, split up to find any presence of Julian's henchmen but most of them already defeated, laying on floor. It makes they had to scramble around the house to find any remaining escaped criminals left.

At the middle yard, Mo and Dejan rushed toward those six of their teammates as Logan chased after them. Without realising, Rebecca slowly get herself away from bolas that wrapped her legs making she and Logan surrounded those boys from each side.  
"Alright... so what are we gonna do now?" Mo asked.  
Fabinho spotted the large glass bottle on top of fountain makes he quickly climbed up to reach over the bottle. Virgil noticed that bottle has label written [Handle with care] which it makes he shouted "What are you doing?" But it makes Fabinho quickly threw the glass bottle on ground.

**PRANG!!**

The bottle broken revealing green fluids with thick gas took over the yard. Even it smells very bad until Rebecca and Logan disgusted on the smell and their movements went slower.  
"What.... is... this...?" Trent asked as he cupped his mouth. Even it makes their speech went to slow motion while Bobby make thumb down. Rebecca and Logan get their attack but it makes their move so slow, so were the boys to dodge their attack and scrambled around.  
"Why... are... we... so.... slow?" Dejan asked.  
As Vincent and the other Interpol came in, they're shocked of the smell as they groaned "It's... smelly...."  
"We... can't... get... faster...." Virgil tried to get before Vincent but the chemical effect makes he also unable to get his pace. The Interpol officers tried to catch the two criminals but they also ended up getting into slow motion. Not sure until when the effect lasted.

Back to the swimming pool, Miroslav came there as he announced "Vincent and the Interpol officers just came in. Two of Julian's henchmen are getting caught"  
"It's three, mate!" Alex replied as he used big wrench to pin Julian from behind while Rhian and Divock grabbed his wrists to keep him unable to struggle.  
"Hey, someone just got a cute tattoo!" Yvonne laughed as she pointed to heart shaped burn mark at Julian's cheek. It makes most of them laughed as well.  
"Dastardly Scousers!" Julian grunted.  
That's when Amelia snapped as she realised the kids were not by her side "Wait... Christoph? Anya?" She called them worryingly.  
"Mama, help!" Those two kids were in trouble but they were in different areas makes the girls went panicked.  
"Julian's henchmen must be caught them somehow" Marina sighed.  
That opportunity had been taken by Julian as he escaped from the boys grip then pinned Miroslav and pushed him down inside swimming pool.

**SPLASH!!**

It makes Alex, Rhian and Divock quickly dived down to punch and kick Julian to stop him from straggling Miroslav. It's a hard situation for Allison, Jordan, Xherdan and Simon since they still pinned down each criminals inside pool.  
"We can't let Christoph and Anya get kidnapped by those criminals" Yvonne said as those four girls rushed along the corridors.

Meanwhile at the middle yard, the slow motion gas effect had been faded out after ten minutes as Vincent and other officers caught Rebecca and Logan successfully. But the kids voice from each different areas makes the boys shocked since they realised the twins might be in big trouble "We need to save them!" Mo said.  
"This way!" Virgil leaded those boys along the corridor to find the source of the noise.

Amelia with her sisters just arrived at the nursery room where they found Christoph had been surrounded by four of Julian's henchmen makes her had no idea of how to overcome them. She has a bazooka on her hand but she can't use them to prevent her son getting hurt. And then she noticed the bazooka also has torchlight function makes she switched it on. She asked Marina to hold the bazooka for her, aiming to the wall before Amelia make a shadow hand to form a T-Rex "Rawr! Rawr!"  
It makes the henchmen shocked seeing the shadow T-Rex makes they jumped out from window to save themselves. Christoph also panicked seeing the dinosaur makes he also run away.  
"Christoph, it's Mama here" Amelia put her hands down as she hugged Christoph firmly, carrying him up.  
"Mama and Papa are at rooftop. We better get upstairs" Marina said.

At the other side, Virgil with the other boys arrived at the library where Anya cried, she had been surrounded by six of Julian's henchmen. That's when the Dutch giant still held the electric baton, switching it on but there's no sign of electricity along the blade "Come on...."  
"That baton has solar panel. Switch it to solar mode" Dejan said.  
It makes Virgil switched the baton to solar mode, sensing some electricity around him makes he used it to hit each of Julian's henchmen to make them get electrical shocked. Those bad guys tried to punch him before he dodged and waved the baton toward them to electrocute them down.   
When all criminals had been taken down, he quickly hugged crying Anya, carrying her up then kissed her head "You okay, Anya?"  
"Yeah..." Anya replied weakly.  
"I'll bring Anya upstairs to rooftop. All of you, get down to living room. Vincent and Interpol team already arrived to catch them" Virgil commanded as he rushed upstairs with carrying Anya while the others went downstairs instead and giving space for Interpol officers to arrest the other Julian's henchmen.

Back to swimming pool, Miroslav had been rescued by Rhian, Divock and Sadio, dragging him up to edge of swimming pool. He still trying to catch some air, coughed from how Julian strangled him. The other Interpol officers caught up Patricia, Mario, Nadia and Johnny, dragging them away from pool to join the other two of their gangs to big truck.  
That's when the other boys including Virgil went downstairs to meet the other mates. They spotted Julian get his blade as he chased after Alex upstairs then along the corridor.  
Andy found Miroslav's water web blaster on the floor makes he got an idea. He shoot each lines of sticky webs along the wall before he repeated each steps to make form of of spiderweb above the swimming pool. He looked up noticing Alex still waving the big wrench around to distract Julian, waiting for right time to get down.  
"We need to get Alex jumped down here so we can trap Julian inside these webs" Andy said   
"Hey, Oxman! Get down here" Virgil commanded as he looked up to Alex and Julian.  
It makes the English Ox glared down to balcony, jumped down toward the swimming pool before he quickly swam to edge of pool, as Andy and Trent grabbed him up. Julian followed after but he ended up getting stuck along the spiderwebs, making him struggled as he fell down inside pool. But then he able to swim up to edge of pool since the web is not waterproof.  
As Julian rushed toward the main door, all of the boys rushed after him to get him down but it makes the Interpol officers get their gun to shoot toward Julian until the boys quickly stepped aside behind wall to dodge the bullets.  
As the Interpol officers stopped shooting, Vincent rushed after Julian that just ran leaving across the opened gate "Get him! Get him! Get him!"  
But then Vincent stopped as he realised neither of the officers didn't chase after Julian makes he turned around and scolded "You fucking idiots! Why you didn't chase him? Julian Neumann is already getting away!"  
"Is that you, Chief Inspector Van der Mollen? We thought you're Virgil van Dijk" one of the Interpol officer asked makes Vincent face palmed since he forgot he got lookalike with his doppelganger and wearing casual outfits.

All of the girls, Ernst and Imogen heading downstairs to living room when the dramatic night was finally over. The whole Liverpool boys and Miroslav came over, gathering with them.   
Vincent came over as he asked "Are you guys okay so far?"  
We're just getting muscle pains from this fucking terrible fights" Trent replied.  
"You guys have a training tomorrow and you're standing overnight only for this??" Vincent scolded.  
"So you want Julian making massacre against us?" Virgil scolded back.  
It makes Vincent silenced for a while before he said "Fine! At least you've just helped us caught down most of Julian's henchmen. About Julian, I'll handle this by myself!" Then he glared to Miroslav "Miro, you're going to help me to defeat Julian tomorrow"  
"Can we postpone it somehow? He just strangled me like death" Miroslav coughed.  
"Looks like I have to face this by myself" Vincent huffed as he walked away from the others following with other Interpol officers.  
"At least we've just taken down those bollocks-" then Andy sneezed, looking away to wipe his nose and Yvonne noticed his nose went red.  
"Bless yer. But I think you got caught of cold" Yvonne said before they heard Trent sneezed instead.  
"You also getting cold, mi amore?" Marina asked.  
"Not quite bad at all" Trent smiled lightly as he sniffed, feeling uneasy since he felt he was going to sneeze soon.  
"I think both of you are going to spread flu toward us" Gini added.  
Miroslav realised something before he said "Kurwa! I forgot to inform you that the turbo fans at middle yard actually has disadvantage. They released hard wind as cold as negative 10° Celsius!"   
Just hearing the statement makes Virgil quickly turned his head away, covering his nose with small cloth while sneezed. He glared to Miroslav as he scolded "Why did you never tell us earlier?!"  
"I never thought you leaded the Hurricane Formation since my Papa invented it" Miroslav replied "But I knew this is gonna affect your training tomorrow morning"  
"Shit!" Virgil muttered, looking away from him angrily.


	38. Episode 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I just got terrible writers block

3 months later....

The incident inside Vambürt family mansion by Julian Neumann and his henchmen caused Ernst, Imogen and Miroslav had to stay in hotel temporarily since the mansion had been renovated by those damages the bad guys just made. Bad news for Miroslav: Esmeralda kept getting distance from him since she thought Miroslav already lying about his life background without giving him a chance to tell the truth. It makes him had no idea of how to win back her heart..

The girls decided to stay temporarily with each of their husbands during this period. Marina just having first month of semester break, deciding to spend good time with Trent's family since she haven't met them for long time by her studies taking over her time. Yvonne just finished her final year, waiting for graduation in next few months. Currently she get her job as graphic designer in one company in Manchester. Karina still with her job as veterinarian while Amelia busy with monitoring the renovated Utopia Wonderland in construction, and designing the corporate design for rebranding of the theme park. She worked together with Yvonne to make it reality and giving them a new look for the abandoned amusement park. Christoph and Anya were having good days in school since Amelia just submitted the surname change documentation to headmistress, making they no longer used Neumann as their surname and no longer been discriminated in school. Even Brian and Mandy the bullies no longer teased them. Another good news for them: Christoph had been selected as one of new school footballer as defensive midfielder while Anya joined school ballet audition and she will represent the school to compete with another young ballerinas around UK in School Open Day soon.

Meanwhile for the boys, they've just make Liverpool boomed up to top of table every week despite they're having tight competition against Manchester City and Chelsea. But they still won't forget their responsibility to their girls.....

How about Julian?  
He had been murdered two days after he intruded Vambürt family mansion. Vincent just found him hiding inside the luxury yacht somewhere in Manchester before he shot him dead and leaved him there waiting to get rot. For him, his vengeance against Julian for murdering Kyle-Ryll had been paid off but he knew it won't make his true love come back to him.  
Looks like everyone already forgotten that Paula is still watching them from far.....  
\-----------

It's three months passed since the incident. Vambürt family mansion had been fully renovated and that week was the end of international week where it's time for the girls to gather back at mansion. Ernst was at his workplace as usual so Imogen took a charge in that house.  
Karina and Yvonne were at their workplace, while Marina at living room, learnt to embroidery canvas with colorful threads to make pattern of a red Phoenix. Amelia and Imogen were at ball room, watching Christoph played piano - The Swan Lake by Tchaikovsky - while Anya danced ballet following with the rhythm.  
When the music ended, Imogen asked "Looks like your mother taught you very well. When the school open day held?"  
"This Saturday, granny" Christoph replied "I'm going to join school football team"  
"Mine with competing with a few school ballerinas around England" Anya added.  
"I couldn't believe it" Imogen cupped her mouth then she asked Amelia "What else are you going to teach them next?"  
"It's up to the kids, though. I don't want to force them" Amelia replied "I did this so they have confidence to face the other kids and gaining self discipline"  
"And may I ask you something... do you still remember Christoph and Anya's birth date?" Imogen asked suddenly making her hummed.  
"December 15. That's what I found in their birth certificate" Amelia replied.  
"Goodness gracious. It's around this Saturday, right?" It makes both of those woman glared to the kids.  
"And I have a surprise for them during that date too" Amelia smirked lightly without let the kids heard them.

Meanwhile, Andy get his helmet on as he rushed toward a motorbike. Miroslav spotted him then asked "Where are you going, mate?"  
"Fetching my missus from work. Her friend that she supposed to carpool already leaved her behind" Andy replied before he mounted on motorbike then leaved the mansion. Miroslav shook his head then he headed to living room where Marina was there, embroidered some patterns on canvas.

At the same time, Virgil went downstairs with holding a hairband with shaking cartoonish alien antennas. He found it on Amelia's table with a small note on it. As he reached to living room, he put the hairband on his head as he heard Alex teased "There's an alien found missing in Earth!"  
He, Gini and Trent laughed as Virgil quickly pulled out the hairband then he said "I have an idea for pranking Miro"  
With using this hairband?" Joe asked then laughed again but then he silenced when Virgil read the note written...  
Another invention for Vambürt Industries. Introducing the Funny Alien Mind Controller  
Put this hairband on someone's head and use the app on your phone to make fun of your friends.

**_Step 1: Download app [FAMC remote] in your phone_ **   
**_Step 2: Put the hairband on your friend's head_ **   
**_Step 3: Play!_ **

"We are going to prank Miroslav with this? But how?" Joe asked before he noticed Virgil went to Miroslav with holding the hairband.  
"Hey Miro. Ami just made you this hairband. She wants you to wear it" he said.  
Miroslav grabbed it then put it on his head "You and Amelia are just the same. A big boy and girl trapped in adult's body"  
Virgil covered his face in embarrassment as he walked away to the group while Miroslav sat down noticing Marina embroidered a landscape of Great Wall of China as he asked "So you don't want to go anywhere during this semester break? Why you not ask Trent instead?"  
"He already wore it" Gini said as Virgil came back, opened the app that he just downloaded. The screen written [ _Subject Connected]_  
"Let's see how to use this controller" Alex said as Virgil typed down:  
( _Command)(Slap_Cheek)(Stop)_  
It makes Miroslav slapped his own cheek then looked around in confusion. Even Marina glared to him then continued her work.  
"It's like a coding game!" Joe said excitedly.  
"Sounds great, mate. Let me try it" Alex snatched Virgil's phone as he typed down:  
( _Command)(Slap_Cheek)(Slap_Cheek)(Slap_Cheek)(Slap_Cheek)(Slap_Cheek)(Slap_Cheek)(Stop)_  
Miroslav slapped his cheek six times until Marina asked "What are you hurting yourself?"  
"There's a lot of mosquitoes here!" Miroslav answered.  
Joe grabbed the phone as he asked "How about we make him to do something else?" Then he typed down:  
( _Command)(Grab_Hand)(Bite)(Stop)_  
It makes Miroslav grabbed Marina's hand as he playfully bite her hand and he mumbled "Nom nom nom nom...."  
Marina was shocked on what happened to Miroslav "What are you doing?"  
It makes Trent rushed out from the group as Marina called "Mi amore, what happened to Miro?"  
And then Joe typed down:  
( _Command)(Slap)(Stop)_  
And it makes Miroslav accidentally slapped Trent across his cheek. Marina quickly covered him up as she asked "T, are you okay?"  
"You have to specify where he wanted to slap on" Virgil scolded when he tried to grab back his phone from Joe before his phone accidentally fell on floor.  
Marina and Trent helped to carry Miroslav to stand on his feet "You okay, mate?" He asked.  
"I don't know why I felt so dizzy lately. Kurwa" Miroslav sighed.  
Virgil switched on his phone, luckily there's not too much damage. He opened back the same controller app as Alex suggested "How about we asked Miro to strip?"  
"Don't you think this is gonna be too much?" Virgil asked.  
"T also there as well. What are you scaring of?" Gini chuckled lightly as Virgil typed down:  
( _Command)(Strip_Off_Shirt)(Unzip_Trousers)(Stop)_  
Gini, Alex and Joe peeked over from behind wall, watching Miroslav removed his yellow BVB jersey as Marina asked "Miro, what are you-" then she screamed, hugging Trent in fear. The blonde photographer just removed his shirt and trying to unzip his trousers.  
"What's the matter with you, Miro? Put back your shirt on!" Trent shouted. Those three peeping tom behind wall laughed watching Miroslav make caterpillar dance. Marina and Trent rushed upstairs as she shouted "Mama!!"  
That noise makes Imogen and Amelia rushed out from door, noticing Marina and Trent rushed upstairs while Miroslav jumped like frog along the stairs. As Imogen hugged Marina, Amelia pulled down the alien antennas hairband from Miroslav's head before she rushed downstairs to living room.  
Spotting angry Amelia came down makes Gini, Joe and Alex rushed away, leaving Virgil behind. The Dutch giant noticed the app unable working by the sudden disconnection between the hairband and Miroslav's head. As Amelia spotted her Dutch lover behind the wall, she snatched his phone and pulled his ear "So all of this chaos are made by you, Herr van Dijk?" Then she scolded, dragging him upstairs to their bedroom "You're going to get punished!"

Imogen looked over Miroslav laid on floor as she asked "Miro, what's going on with you?"  
"Mama, I need a glass of orange juice..." Miroslav said weakly before he passed out.

Meanwhile, Andy just arrived with his motorbike, removing his helmet as he spotted Yvonne sat on bus stop "Hey babe!"  
Yvonne stood up as she asked "Andy, it's snowing this evening and you're here fetching me with motorbike. Are you realised that we both will caught up with cold?"  
"Come on, lass. At least I came here to fetch you up instead of you had to take a bus" Andy sighed, leaning his arms against the handles.  
Yvonne walked with her laptop bag as she mumbled "Enough with that stupid jokes, Andy-" there's one motorbike went past her, snatching her laptop bag makes she screamed, mounted on Andy's motorbike "My laptop! My laptop!!"  
"Get your helmet on" Andy instructed as he gave her backup helmet.  
As Andy rode his motorbike with Yvonne sat behind him, she nagged "Daddy will kill me if I ever lose that laptop. I saved everything inside it-"  
"Hold still" Andy commanded as he braked suddenly when he had been stopped by train barrier and the red light kept blinking, the snatchers motorbike went across the rail before....

**CRASH!!!**

The snatcher had been collided with a train that came across until Yvonne's laptop bag and the snatchers head fly up in two different direction. It makes both Yvonne and Andy shocked on what they've just seen.  
\-------------

**Kah! Kah! Kah!**

The dining room had been echoed by the boy's laughter as Dejan heard the stories from Joe, Alex and Gini. Mo silenced as he heard of the story while taking a sip of coffee "Miro jumped like a frog when Ami came downstairs. We able to get away except Virg. And then he got his ear get pulled by her and get dragged upstairs!" Gini told them a story as everyone laughed again.  
"After next thirty minutes, we peeked over Ami's bedroom and we heard some cuffs and whips from inside-" Alex continued until he noticed Mo coughed.   
Dejan covered his friend's ears as he said "I think it's better to pause the story over here. Mo is too innocent to hear this"  
"I can't hear anything" Mo replied as he took a sip of coffee.

Meanwhile, Andy rushed over as he said "Mate, there's a bad news" he quickly claimed his seat as he said "There's someone just snatched Yvonne's bag. When I cjased after him, he get collided with a passing train -"  
"Jesus Christ!" Alex sighed.  
"Seriously, Robbo?" Mo asked after Dejan pulled his hands away from his ears.  
"Aye it is. Even that snatchers head fly up to nowhere" Andy replied.

Meanwhile, Marina walked to backyard when she spotted Trent grabbed a stone then he threw it on hopscotch base then jumped along the numbers given a few rounds. She chuckled lightly then joined him.  
"Having some fun times, baby?" He asked her as he picked up the stone then handed it to her.  
"It is, mi amore. To be honest... it reminded me much of my childhood with Antonio. But you're much worst" Marina replied before two of them chuckled.

Meanwhile, Yvonne, and Karina were at kitchen, preparing spicy noodles when the Turkish lady heard the story based on what Yvonne told her "So did you get back your laptop?"  
"I did... but the flying head still playing in my mind. Even Andy is also shocked on what he just saw" Yvonne replied.  
"I hope you both don't ended up knocking our door tonight" Karina chuckled lightly.  
"Im not a scaredy cat!" Yvonne groaned.

At the same time inside the kids bedroom, Amelia sorted each of the fast food toys that she collected since childhood before sorted them inside stacking drawers with labels of cartoon titles, toy set and so on. Virgil opened the door, walking inside with rubbing his bruised wrist by the cuffs effect that she gave him (it was a punishment for the chaos he just made that evening). When he spotted Amelia sorted the toys inside drawer, he hugged her from behind, making Amelia startled "Eek! You scared me"   
"So I was when you cuffed my hands on bed" Virgil replied with curving a smirk.  
"That's because you misbehaved" Amelia pouted then slapped her forehead "Scheiße... now I need to rearrange these damned thing"  
There are hundreds of fast food toys still scattered on floor, waiting to be arranged inside drawer. From fast food brand themed (like McDonald's, KFC, Jollibee etc) to cartoon and movie based toys, Virgil picked up each of them to play around since most of them were not familiar with his childhood "Where did you get these toys?"  
"I collected them since I was a kid. Around 1997 I guess. The rest of them are ordered from Internet" Amelia replied. That's when they both heard Christoph and Anya came upstairs as they called "Mama, Papa, what are you both doing?"  
"We are sorting some toys here" Virgil announced makes Amelia playfully pinched his thigh as she whispered "You just let the cat out of bag"  
Those twins rushed inside as they picked up each toys "They're so cool. Where did you get them?" Anya asked.  
Both of their parents laid on their stomach to spend their time with the kids "Those are my collections since childhood. I think it's time for me to give all of them to you" Amelia replied.  
"Really, mama?" Christoph asked.  
"It is. These toys are now yours, as well as those storybooks. I just found them inside my shelves and decided to give them to you" Amelia pointed to bunch of storybooks inside shelves which she sorted them by sizes and chapters.  
"Awesome!" The kids replied.  
"So what are you both supposed to say?" Virgil asked them.  
"Thanks, Mama. Thanks, Papa" the kids answered, then kissed each of their cheeks. That's when they spent their time playing with those toys while waiting for sleep time.  
\---------------

At the next morning in Melwood Training Centre, Andy was alone inside dressing room, getting his boots on. He looked up when he noticed the lights blinked non stop makes he felt uneasy before quickly get.his boots on. That's when he felt someone's hand tapped his shoulder. As he turned around, he shocked and getting up "Tell me it wasn't you! Tell me it wasn't you!"  
But the person, the same snatcher that stole Yvonne's laptop bag with much wounds on his body and pale skin roared, ignoring his words as he walked closer.

What just happened recently was only part of Andy's imagination. As Virgil patted his shoulder, the Scottish lad jumped, hugging him tightly "What's the matter with you?"  
Andy looked around as he silenced for a while "Is it real?"  
"It's all real, Robbo. What else do you can say?" Mo asked "Have you washed your feet?"  
"Nope" Andy shook his head.  
\------------

Meanwhile inside his office, Miroslav groaned as he checked over text messages from Esmeralda that she never replied his messages since they just broke up. If it wasn't the murder mystery party that caused misunderstanding, he would be able to have a date officially with her. He texted her [Hey Parisian cat! Missed me? 😭 ] Then he put his phone on table, continued with his editing work and emailed them.

At the other side in construction site of Utopia Wonderland, there were two engineers with holding a blueprint map, as well as a flying drone with camera. The camera will be connected to Ernst from his office - his disability makes he unable to head outside to dangerous place like construction site to take a visit.  
"So far we've just make progress of 85% completed for each site for Hartfeld, Northbridge, La Huerta, The Void and others. While 70% completed for Around the World part" one of the engineers said.  
"Just don't make it rushy. We don't want to hear any accidents occurred during the construction" Ernst said.  
"Mr Vambürt, we've just asked some opinions on our Feng Shui advisor that the reopening of Utopia Wonderland might be giving us a luck-" the other engineer said.  
"That's good" Ernst smirked.  
"I haven't completed it yet. Based on Feng Shui reading by our advisor, he said our park is built facing the sea which it's around Northwest where it caused yin and yang element will be affected by the wind from evil spirit -"  
Ernst groaned "Is there no other way for us to get rid of those bad luck? We need to proceed the reopening of Utopia Wonderland no matter what"  
"We will ask Master Foo for that"

At the same time inside graphic studio where Yvonne worked at, Amelia and Yvonne glared over five prototypes of the visitor pack and checking over the blueprints "Which one is more interesting?" Amelia asked.  
"I think this cuboid one" Yvonne glared to the cuboid box that placed in the middle "But can you change the color based on Utopia Wonderland color scheme?"  
"It's gold!" Amelia replied.  
"It is. Just proceed with this but change the color instead" Yvonne said "Better to make it hurry since I need to give this prototype to my boss"

Meanwhile, Christoph and Anya were at school canteen, having their lunch side by side. They brought similar blue or pink lunch boxes of veggie taco with some fruit salad and bottle of fruit juice.   
"What are we going to do next? A science class with Mr Flizzow?" Anya asked.  
"I think so. What kind of his crazy experiment he want to show us?" Christoph asked back.  
Anya shrugged then she asked "How's your admission to school football team?"  
"I got defensive midfielder position" Christoph replied "Coach Cooler said that would be my temporary position in case I grown up drastically -"   
"Like Papa!" Anya waved her hands up, as those kids imagined how tall their father was "He's so tall"  
"So is Mama" then he asked "And how about your ballet practice?"  
"I'm fine with it. Can't wait for the competition soon" She replied excitedly.  
"And we both will have Boy and Girl Scout meeting after school, right?" Christoph asked back.  
"It must be we have to make cookies again" Anya sighed.  
"Well, well, well... what do we have here" there were two boys and two girls came over, the rich kids from London smirked surrounded by their table.  
"Thomas, I don't have much time to play around here" Christoph groaned.  
"Don't have much time you said? Come on. Where are you both came from? Stone Ages?" Michael, the other boy asked then everyone laughed. These four annoying rich kids wanted to show off their latest smart watch, cool toys and storybooks they smuggled from their school bag, trendy stationary kits from Japan or South Korea, and trendy smart casual outfits and hairstyles,   
Compared to those twins, they don't have any gadgets except Anya has electronic journal while Christoph has programming built-in robot, they are not allowed to bring toys and storybooks in school for safety reasons, they only brought moderate stationary set without any fancy patterns, and ordinarily casual outfits and hairstyles.  
"First you both had been teased by having a criminal's surnames. Now you have these weird lifestyle" one of the girls, Violet said then grabbed Anya's lunch box and shook it on table "Who's gonna have this lunch box these days? Only poor parents does?"  
"Let's see. What are your parents jobs actually? A thieves?" Another girl, Hayley asked again before they laughed.  
"My dad is a footballer" Christoph stood up, answered.  
"And my mom is an engineer" Anya added, stood up as well.  
It makes those four glared one another then amazed by it. Michael responded "How awesome you are. How confident you are..."  
"Come on. It's such waste of time here" Christoph sighed as he grabbed Anya's hand, dragging her away to head up to their classroom and leaving those four annoying rich kids behind.  
Without realising Paula was wearing like janitor with straw hat covered part of her face pretended sweeping the floor as she glared sharply to those twins before continued with her work ' What did they say? A footballer? An engineer? Are they going to refer to Amelia and her sugar daddy?' she thought to herself.  
\--------------

That evening, while Marina and Karina spent their time with Trent, Mo and Dejan in living room, having some board game time, Yvonne and Andy were at backyard, sat side by side inside wooden hut as she said "You know what Andy? Last night, I dreamt of the fucking snatchers head came upon me. He asked me to find back his fucking losing head"  
"That's it?" Andy raised his eyebrows "Next time if he come back, say this to him [I'm not a policeman to find back your losing head!]"  
"Andy!" Yvonne playfully slapped his arm.  
"But I also dreamt of the same head. But that time he came closer to me... and getting closer..." Andy told her the story while Yvonne shivered lightly to listen to him until he make anti-climax ending ".... until I kicked him like how Steven Gerrard sent the ball to goal box. Goal!"  
Yvonne get up, grabbing her helmet as she angrily said "How dare you joking me around? Let me hit your dickhead!"  
"Calm down, babe. Are you don't want to bear my child again?" Andy get up as they both ran in circle around the wooden hut.

At the same time, Miroslav checked over some cosmetic set that he just bought while Gini checked over it "What are you doing with these?"  
"I'm going to make revolutionary makeover to win back Esmeralda" Miroslav replied "I need to tell her the truth about the murder mystery party. It was a misunderstanding"  
"I know that. But what for you're buying this makeup set?" Gini asked as he opened the compact powder.  
"She thought me as a liar so I have to disguise as woman instead" the blonde photographer added "Or you know the American called it... drag queen?"  
"I hope you dont regret with your decision" Gini advised.

Meanwhile, Virgil's SUV just arrived at front yard before Christoph and Anya rushed across the main door then heading upstairs. Amelia emerged from car with adjusting her bazooka bag from her side "Why I feel so uneasy about this, Liebling?"  
Virgil followed after her, walking closer to her side "It would be fine, baby"  
"I'm not fine until I figured it out by myself" then both of them get upstairs slowly until they're reaching to the kids bedroom.  
Inside the kids bedroom, Christoph and Anya put their school bag on each study chairs "How about we both tell Mama about this? Those annoying rich bugs kept mocking us that we're poor liars" Christoph said.  
"Are you forgot that Mama is really hot tempered when she heard about this? Remember when we both get sent back home after we hit Brian and Mandy?" Anya asked back which it makes both of them remembered the moment Amelia lose her patience.  
"I can't imagine it" Christoph shook his head then asked to change topic "Let's see what do we need besides toys and storybooks?"  
"They have trendy outfits.... fancy stationery items, yummy snacks -" Anya replied.  
"But Mama already bought us some snacks" he said.  
"They want us bring branded snacks like goldfish crackers" she explained.  
"Damn. Mama will choke us alive for this" Christoph sighed.  
"And they want us to have gadgets" Anya added "Smartphone, tablet... watch, anything"  
"We have electronic journal or programming brick robot. What else they want to see from us?" Christoph groaned.  
"They said it's already outdated, Christoph. They want latest gadgets so they know we're rich kids too" Anya said.  
Christoph hummed before he reached for rocket shaped piggy bank at shelf, shaking it harder "I think I have some money here"  
"Same" Anya replied as she reached over her unicorn shaped piggy bank, shaking it. They both sat on floor as they opened the lid at bottom part of piggy banks as it revealed only small stones and a note written [Money Fairy just took all of your money and put them inside bank - Mama]  
It makes those kids shocked on the notes as they cried "Mama!"  
Meanwhile, Amelia and Virgil peeked by the doorframe, observing the kids reaction as she said to her Dutch lover "See? I already told you"  
"Don't you think we've make a wrong thing to them?" Virgil asked.


	39. Episode 38

Amelia stepped forward as she cleared her throat, leaning against wall "Looks like you're needing some money without telling your Mama. What's the matter?" Even Virgil came over as well, get his seat next to the kids.

"Mama!" Christoph and Anya get up as they hugged Amelia's legs, crying. They didn't say anything until Virgil shrugged off when he glared to Amelia.  
"What's the matter, kinder? Did Brian and Mandy bullied you again?" Amelia asked as she kneed down before them.  
"No, not them" Anya replied, shaking her head "Now it's Thomas, Michael, Hayley and Violet"  
Amelia raised her eyebrows since she haven't heard any of these names as their classmates before "Are they new kids?"  
"Yeah, they came from America and living in London" Christoph said "And they are so rich. They bring along smart watch, awesome toys, fancy stationery items...."  
"So that means you're envious of them?" Amelia interrupted "You want to befriend with them but they don't want to befriend with you because they think you're poor?"  
"Ami, let them tell the truth. We don't know the real story if you just keep interrupting and making self conclusion" Virgil sighed.  
Amelia silenced for a while when Anya explained "We told them that Mama is an engineer while Papa is a footballer -" then she noticed Amelia surprised on her confession while Virgil covered his face in embarrassment "... but they think we're show off"  
"Don't befriend with them" Amelia advised.  
"But we don't have much friends in school. If it was not we used to have our surname as Neumann -" Christoph added.  
"Kinder, listen. There are three types of friends in this world. One: The friend who will share laughter with you but will leave you when you're in despair. Two: the friend who befriend with you with an intention. They took an opportunity on your weakness, stabbing your back. These two are so commonly found among us these days" Amelia explained then silenced as Anya asked "And what's the third one?"  
"The friend who always be with you through thick and thin. Just like me and your Mama" Virgil added.  
"But Mama and Papa are couples" Christoph said makes Amelia face palmed.  
"Technically we are married couple. We used to be friends before we get married" Amelia explained "It's like people think we're just normal couple. For me, your Papa is more than that. He's the only best friend I have who I can trust with" It makes Anya and Christoph nodded as they understood of what it means.

Meanwhile, Marina came over to living room with tray of cupcakes "Here's your cupcake!"  
It makes each of them claimed their cupcake to eat until Trent grabbed the only one cupcake left on tray but...  
Dejan snatched it as he bite the icing, laughed while pointing to Trent "Mo, look at his face!"  
It makes Trent get up angrily as he went downstairs to switch room and pulled down the main switch. The light turned off in sudden.

At the kids bedroom, the twins just make their homework as Anya groaned "Mama, who just switched off the light?"  
Amelia snapped her fingers as she tried to switch it on but there's no avail "Uh oh. It's black out"  
"Ami, is there any of you needs emergency lights?" Virgil asked from their bedroom.  
"We are. The kids are making their homework" Amelia replied.  
Virgil came to the kids bedroom with switching on the portable emergency light, put it on table as the kids able to continue finishing their homework.  
"Thanks, Papa!" The kids replied.

Back to living room, Marina grabbed a torchlight since it's getting dark soon. She carefully heading downstairs, her hand pressed to wall to support herself until she spotted Trent was there "T, what you've done here? We need to return this house back to normal before night"  
"Just one more moment, baby. I need to get some attention from you" Trent replied as he rested his hand against wall, smirked mischievously while glaring to her brown eyes, winked. Marina only chuckled, looking down to her feet.

(Time skip)

Around two hours later, Amelia and Virgil went downstairs as they noticed most of the boys and girls except Marina and Trent went asleep in living room. Even they noticed Karina and Mo slept side by side, with Dejan slept on swinging hammock. They both walked downstairs to switch room as Amelia spotted something "Someone just pulled out the main plug. We need to find it or we have to sleep in dark tonight"

  
They both wandered upstairs until they spotted Marina and Trent sat front to front at rooftop facing each other. Both Amelia and Virgil tried to shake their partner before pulling down the chair but they didn't fell down. It was like the Hispanic female and the young male looked fascinated to each other until ignoring surrounding. Amelia poked Marina's cheek then nibbled her ear playfully, while Virgil tried to tilt Trent's head to face him but ended up turning to Marina. It makes him secretly taking the plug from Trent's hand, knocking it playfully on his head.  
They went back to switch room to switch it on and the light's up. Marina and Trent fell down on floor when they've just spotted everyone stood before them.

  
"So this is your plan, Trent?" Yvonne smirked as she crossed her arms while Andy stuck his tongue to him.  
\--------------

At the next day....  
At Melwood Training Centre, the fitting room filled with laughter as Alex teased "You know what, last night T just make a chaos by making the whole house got black out..." then he poked Trent's cheek "...and he just make out with his missus during the blackout!"  
Everyone laughed as Trent covered his face with his training kit before Joe interrupted "Hey Ox! Have you ever heard story about Andy's got haunted by the missing dead man's head?"  
Andy gulped as he get his shirt on when he heard the statement while Alex peeked over behind him, making a horror voice "Give it back to me.... give it back to me..."  
That makes Andy jumped as he quickly rushed out from fitting room until James spotted he ran past him. Everyone kept laughing to both of them.

Meanwhile inside Vambürt Industries meeting room, Amelia switched on the laptop before playing a live streaming video from the drone camera, recording the construction progress for Utopia Wonderland "So far around 90% of the whole park had been completed. Thanks for over three billion labours we've hired worldwide for this mega project" there's a voice heard from the live streaming video.  
"This is gonna world record breaking compared to those who built Burj Khalifa" Yvonne gasped.  
"Yes but this is not a simple theme park. We've discussed this with Miss Speichern and possibly this theme park is three times bigger than Universal Studios in America, and seven times bigger than all combined Disneyland theme parks" the voice said again.  
Marina cupped her mouth as she disbelieved on what she'd heard "Oh my God..." then she glared to Amelia as she asked "So is this the theme park that you went to that day?"  
"Yup!" Amelia nodded lightly.  
"It's a big responsibility for us to take care of them. Although it's built in disaster-free atmosphere, we don't know if Utopia Wonderland can compete with existing theme parks out there"  
"We've upgraded this theme park into varied sections like water park, wild west side, safari camp, multi amusement park and others as well as fixing the existing infrastructure to make it more interesting and interactive" then the voice added "And one more thing, we are going to-"  
"Enough with spoilers here! Now close this live streaming or I'm going to be late!" Yvonne slammed the table angrily before she leaved out from meeting room.  
Amelia chuckled as she apologised "Sorry Hans but Yvonne is needing to complete her masterpiece now"  
"It's fine, Miss Speichern" then the voice added "Miss Gonzalez, I know it's such a big responsibility but you have to remember this. One day, all of you will take over Vambürt Industries. Miroslav refused to take it so only all of you have a chance for that"   
"But I'm just a veterinarian" Karina sighed.  
"We're welcomed you to work for us, Miss Mahfouz. This theme park has varied sections of zoos so your service is really welcomed to keep the animals healthy" the voice replied again.  
"If you said so, I'll apply to be veterinarian for this theme park once it's opened soon" Karina said before Marina playfully pinched her arm. Meanwhile, Amelia glared to the window as she felt so uneasy. She didn't know why she felt different than unusual by kept thinking about her children.

Meanwhile, Christoph and Anya were at the school cafeteria as some of the kids gathered around them. They've never seen these twins showing off before which it's kinda unusual.  
"I heard these Neumann kids want to show up something"  
"It might be they stole them then claimed as theirs"  
"They're criminal's children of course!"  
Those twins ignored the gossips from the.other students especially from Brian and Mandy. They've just worn trendy outfits that they've picked from wardrobe. Luckily Amelia didn't realise what they've wearing.  
"Whoa... never know you're so trendy" one of the students said.  
That's when the annoying rich kids came over as Hayley said "Looks like you've shown up your true colors"  
"Of course I am" Anya replied as she pointed to each glittering hair accessories that bonded her brown long locks "See?"  
"That's not good enough" Thomas shook his head in disapproval. It makes Christoph opened up colorful lunch box which each of them has different original cartoon themes and color schemes. The kids gasped in awe seeing branded fruit juice, yogurt, fresh cut fruit and veggies and main course inside separated lunch box. It makes the whole students gasped in awe.  
"I bet your mom prepared it" Michael yawned "How about your bags?"  
Those twins opened their school bags which each of them coloured blue and pink revealing they had a few notebooks, a high tech pencil box with sassy stationery set. It makes Violet groaned "It can't be. You're cheating!"  
"Nope, we told you the truth" Anya replied.  
"And you haven't seen we actually have a PSP and Nintendo DS -" Christoph added.  
"How about you both bring all of them tomorrow? We have school open day so don't need to worry if teachers gonna take your gadgets away" Thomas challenged them just when all of them heard the bell rang showing the recess time is over.  
Both of them dragged their wheeled school bag to the classroom as Anya whispered "We don't have those gadgets. How are we going to find them?"  
"Mama has both of them" Christoph whispered back "But we don't know where she put them"

Meanwhile, Paula kept sweeping along the grass to keep the dried leaves away when she heard the conversation. She adjusted her straw hat as she mumbled "Kids nowadays. You're always been exposed with gadgets. We never had them back in our times" then she said to the kids "Don't befriend with those rich kids. They actually never learn to appreciate -"  
"Mama said to not talk to strangers" Anya grabbed Christoph's hand as she dragged him to classroom ignoring mumbling Paula.

Meanwhile inside the saloon, Miroslav with all-female attires corrected his blonde long wig before she stood behind a chair where Esmeralda was there wanting to have some haircut. He carefully brushed her hair then washed them and the progress went on and on.....  
When he finished blowing her hair, he gave her a mirror as he asked "So Mon Ami, what do you think of it?"  
"Impressive" Esmeralda smirked then she get up from her seat "Looks like you're talented in hairdressing. How about you joined me in my house tonight?" She winked.  
"Oh.... looks like you're leaning to girls, huh?" Miroslav smirked "I like it"  
"You'll actually more than loving it" she said.  
\--------------

That evening in Vambürt family mansion...  
Christoph handed around fourteen tickets which it written [Metaphor Elementary School Open Day 202X/202Y - Adult]. Amelia picked up all of them as she asked "Why does it too many?"  
"These tickets are not just for Mama and Papa. They're also for Grandpa, Granny..." then they addressed the other boys and girls as their uncles and aunts until they laughed.  
"There's no need to purchase these tickets only for you want us to see your performance during open day tomorrow" Amelia said.  
"Bit we're expected Mama and Papa to watch us dancing ballet or playing football" Anya replied.  
"Just hand over two tickets for us and we will come tomorrow" Virgil said as he claimed one of the tickets.  
"Promise, Papa?" Christoph asked as he make pinky promise with his father.  
"Mama, can we have a question.... where are the babies actually came from?" Anya asked suddenly makes Amelia hummed as she looked up to ceiling.  
"Well the babies are made by storks inside their factory. Then the stork postmaster generated the random number of boys and girls for each married couples have. In this case, the stork postmaster decided both of us got a boy and a girl, and it's two of you. So the storks delivered both of you-" Amelia explained before Christoph interrupted "... to Anfield? Because that's where you found us?"  
Amelia silenced again as Virgil asked "Who told you to answer that question to the kids?"  
"I watched the cartoon" Amelia replied which it makes all of them laughed.  
After those parents taught the kids about flower and bee thingy and clarify to make them understood the theory, that's when Christoph changed the topic "Mama, can we both bring our busy bags as well as your PSP and Nintendo DS?"  
Amelia suddenly looked weird as she asked back "What for?" Even it makes Virgil glared sharply to the kids since he never heard the kids asked for gadgets lately.

Hearing the discussion, those four went to living room as Ernst and Imogen decided to get parenting talk with them "You have to educate these kids based on their timeline. Some of the way your parents educated the kids might be outdated" Ernst said "Kids nowadays are smarter than us" he glared to Christoph and Anya played with toys and has storybook on lap, Imogen sat by their side.  
"Yeah but my parenting principle is [No Gadgets for Kids until they're aged 18]" Amelia said sternly "I even only able to use Nokia phone when I was 18 so who cares?"  
"To be honest this is extremely expected for us when the kids asked for having gadgets. But thinking of the implications of excessive usage of gadgets make us had to think twice. They might be addicted to play games until forgetting their studies. It's like taking drugs" Virgil added.

  
"See? Our son-in-law is actually has a brain. This is why I don't like technology" Imogen debated.  
"I know, Imogen. I know technology might be has pro's and con's but it doesn't mean we have to refuse it in our daily lives" Ernst sighed, removing his glasses.  
"For example? Getting die quickly by excessive time of playing online game in cyber cafe?" Imogen make self conclusion.  
"Now they're talking out of real topic" Virgil whispered to Amelia then he interrupted "Sorry but are we supposed to talk about gadgets on kids?"

It makes Ernst and Imogen silenced for a while "Sorry for that, Virgil. We didn't mean to pit you both away from this topic" Ernst coughed "Ami, we know you're only raised with books, toys and outdoor activities for a whole life but you have to accept a bit of technology"  
"I taught Christoph of coding robots" Amelia interrupted.  
"Giving them a time to enjoy gadgets for kids won't be hurt" Ernst said before he picked up her PSP "You have bunches of family themed games right? This would not be a problem for you" then he added "Maybe some setting to time-up lock this gadget might be help so the kids won't forget their schedule"  
Virgil picked up Amelia's Nintendo DS, opening up the lid while holding the touch screen pen. When he noticed all of texts written in Japanese, he ended up confused as he asked her "What does it say?"  
"It's menu lists. Music player, camera, settings..." Amelia replied as she pointed to one icon to another.  
"Can you change the languages settings to English instead?" He asked.  
"It seems not just your appearance are totally opposite, even your brain also has polar opposite as well. Amelia is a polyglot and you only know nothing but football" Imogen nagged makes Virgil covered his face in embarrassment.  
"Mama, don't insult him. He might be not as smart as me but he's too kind" Amelia sighed.

"One more thing. Ami, Virgil, do these kids has social media accounts or you put their pictures in your account?" Ernst asked.  
"I used to have Instagram and YouTube channel. But I already deleted them" Amelia replied.  
"I have Twitter and Instagram but those are only for uploading updates of my football career from training to matches" Virgil added.  
"Typical German and Dutch. So reserved in their circle" Ernst smirked "At least those kids are safe in your arms" it makes those couple looked each other with full silence.

Meanwhile, Karina and Mo were at the petting zoo as they glared to the small cage where the hamster had just giving birth some babies. Dejan came over as he called "Hey Mo-"  
Mo shushed then he whispered "Slow down"  
"What for?" Dejan whispered back.  
"Come here" Karina whispered as she called him makes those three sat side by side. They watched the adult hamster feed her around five little hamsters in varied color "Pachita is hamster from breed Roborovski-"  
"Robbo?" Mo asked suddenly since it reminded him of his Scottish friend.  
Karina playfully slapped her arm "Roborovski" she corrected. Then she noticed Dejan attempted to knock his finger on glass wall as she whispered "Don't knock it?"  
"Why?" The Croatian asked.  
"This hamster is easily stressed with unusual noises. It can cause them die quickly" Karina explained.  
"Can I touch it?" Dejan asked.  
"I say no... no!" Karina warmed him when he opened the lid of the hamster cage until the mama hamster bite his hand makes he quickly pulled his hand out. Mo chuckled lightly to him then asked "You okay?"  
"Just a bit" Dejan sighed as he rubbed his hand with small bite marks.

Meanwhile, Marina and Trent were in their bedroom with watching telenovela, her brown eyes kept glaring to scene of the main protagonists kissed passionately as they went inside bedroom. She bite her lips when she felt Trent's hand snaked along her thighs tjen reached to her panties while she watched the telenovela protagonists rested on the bed with their lips still in kisses.  
"Touch me. feel me..." light gasp escaped from her lips when she felt his fingers pressed deep inside her, her eyes closed while feeling them along her tight walls. She quickly grabbed the remote to switch it off so she can focus on their move on bed.   
Glaring to him as she caressed his cheek then kissed him "There's no other love story I wanted to experience with besides one with you" she whispered then they both kissed once again while she felt his fingers quickened it's pace in her.  
Marina slowly laid on bed, looking over his eyes as she laid underneath him. She unable to focus when his fingers thrusted harder in her "Trent.... give me everything" she pleaded.  
"Are you sure, baby?" He asked when he pulled out his fingers from her for tease. Feeling her warm cunt went empty without him inside her makes she cried "Come back, mi amore~"   
She looked down seeing his head moved south to her between legs, feeling his hands pressed her thighs to spread them apart. That's when she brushed her fingers along his hair, moaned loudly when she felt his tongue explored her soaked folds, she bite her lips to overcome her nervous feelings on him but ended up groaned louder when she felt his tongue along her walls and some hungry noises from him sucking off her juices. She unable to say anything but crying of his name "Trent, I'm coming... please..."   
"Not yet..." he whispered as he teasingly leaned back to her, kissing her lips while his tip brushed along her clit playfully.  
When Marina felt every inch of his dick entered in her, she moaned all over again, bucking her hips to sync along with his. She felt the world stopped moving when they having thrusts together. Their fingers intertwined while their lips called each other's name.

At the same time, Yvonne groaned as she still on her working table to finish her graphic work on laptop. Andy rested on bed as he asked "Come on babe. How long I'm gonna wait?"  
"Just hold on. I need to complete my work here" Yvonne turned to him.  
"You can make it done tomorrow morning" he said.  
"Andy, making arts are not like playing football!" Yvonne stood up angrily as she quickly saved her art progress, shutting down her laptop "And what do you want?"  
It makes Andy grinned lightly "You're the boss, lass. That's what I like about you"  
It makes Yvonne smirked as she glared to him sharply "Say it again...."  
"You're the boss....?" He replied then felt her pressed her lips against his, been pressed on bed.  
"Your Scottish accent makes me turned on" Yvonne whispered as she brushed his fluffy black locks then removed his shirt, kissing down his chest as she heard him groaned then looked up "Oh poor you...." she chuckled and continued kissing down until reaching to his boxers. She pulled down to reveal his length for her sight. Smirking lightly, she started sucking his tip, looking up to his face to see his reaction. His deep groan making her being excited to tease him as she put his whole dick into her mouth, bobbing her head while feeling his tip choked her throat. It was like she enjoyed the moment she played around with his dick but he's the only one she being comfortable to fuck with.  
Just when Andy almost getting close to come, Yvonne pulled away from his throbbing length, chuckled deeply "Sorry but you can't come yet" she brushed his tip then licked it while she rested next to him.  
"You're something else" Andy chuckled softly while trying to bear her touch on his length.  
"And so you are" Yvonne smirked "And I missed your cock inside me... so bad"  
"Are you sure?" He asked as he tried sit.up while Yvonne followed as well after removing down her panties.  
"I missed of riding your cock, Andy... and having a kiss with you" She chuckled as she carefully straddled on him, feeling his whole length pressed inside her, making her groaned loudly.  
"You're so tight, babe..." he whispered as he let her straddled on him for a few moments, listening to her moans. Yvonne tilted her head up to ceiling as her breasts bounced underneath her loose blank shirt, noticing her nipples perked up before she lifted it up to remove her shirt off.  
Resting her hands on his shoulders, she felt his mouth and tongue sucked on her nipple, making her moaned as she brushed his locks. Her head tilted up to ceiling as she cried out "Andy~!"  
Her straddle against him became faster and getting sloppy as time passed. For her, Andy is the only man who she cares about, and she live and die only for him. Until she felt she get laid underneath him, she felt her lips pressed against his while her sloppy walls been pounded all over again. It was like she have him full trust to love like what they wanted to.

At the other side after Christoph and Anya went asleep, Amelia and Virgil were in their bedroom, laughed as they had some cans of beer and shared their mischievous childhood and teenager jokes "Oh nein, Liebling. What a naughty boy you were beneath your innocence" she giggled as she playfully pinched his thigh "Typical Dutch with stupid blunt. Even it's kinda addictive, but who cares when you only thinking about football?"  
"And so were you" he smirked lightly "There's nobody else in this world knows you actually had a vibrator kept inside electronic chest until you're moving here?"  
Amelia pouted lightly "Because I don't have boyfriend until I found you"  
Virgil leaned closer to her until it makes the German blonde blushed, looking down by his dominant glare "Show me how you touch yourself"  
"You're kidding me, Virgil. It's embarrassing" Amelia chuckled.  
"Show it. Only for me" his commanding voice was so deep making her unable to resist. Amelia getting up before she removed her Hello Kitty nightgown and white cotton panties to leave her naked. As she went inside bathroom, she grabbed a vibrator from sink then get inside tub. She closed her eyes when she noticed Virgil glared on her touched every inch of her body while vibrator started moving inside her. Her loud moan making him bite his lips, seeing her innocence tarnished by her dirty fantasy making him demanded more than watching her naked like in erotic movie.  
"Now look at me" he commanded again. It makes her glared up to him as she felt the vibrator pulled out from her, sensing him get inside the tub as well after removing his whole outfits. She chuckled when felt his strong arms wrapped around her small figure, while his lips planted kisses along her exposed skin. Behaving like a little girl for being pampered by someone she trusted with, it was like one of their dirty roleplay about Amelia as innocent little girl while Virgil as her guardian who hunger on ravishing her luscious body.   
She gasped, looking over his eyes when she felt his fingers brushed along her inner thighs "What are you doing?" She asked in innocently tone.  
"I just want to touch you, baby" he whispered to her ear, kept stroking along her wet folds, groaned deeply then kissed her shoulder. Amelia kept giggling lightly by his touch until she felt him pressed his fingers inside her, her green eyes closed as she gasped "Enjoying my little tulip, huh?"  
At first, Virgil started showing little confusion on what she meant since she mostly being straightforward, luckily they already discussed it earlier that in certain roleplay sex they had to change the dialogues: for example in this kind of moment where Amelia became innocent little girl when she addressed her own pussy as little tulip to match the character.   
Now who's the dirtiest between these two?  
"Baby?" Amelia asked, moaned lightly when she felt his fingers thrusted in her "You make my little tulip blooming up for you"  
It.makes him chuckled when he finally realised that they're in roleplay sex mode "Yeah it is"  
She kept giggling cheekily "I know that you really like touching me everytime we both take a shower together, even I still remembered you like playing with my twins when I'm cooking..." she referred [twins] to her breasts in this roleplay sex "...and every night, you allowed me to play with your member before you kissed my little tulip when I fell asleep"  
"Good to know, Ami" he quickened his fingering inside her as she groaned "I did this because I really love you so bad..."  
"Virgil ~" Amelia escaped her loud moan, unable to resist his pace, gripping his arms for support. Until she felt his fingers been pulled out from her walls makes she cried "Please ~"  
Her eyes closed when she felt his tongue licked her folds while she brushed his curly locks, wrapping her legs around his back. Her voice kept chuckling, then groaning when she felt she was getting close and paused for a while "I feel so strange..." she whispered as they both locked their eye contact "I'm really safe when I'm around you. And the way you touched me is so special"  
"Good to know" he replied as he kneaded her breasts then kissed each of them, making her giggled "Anything else?"  
"I need your member inside me as always. My little tulip is really hungry~" she pleaded as she brushed his cheek.  
It makes him chuckled softly in embarrassment, adjusting himself on his knees while Amelia sat up to face his dick to her mouth. He said in deep husky voice "Looks like you're gonna be a good girl. Impress me"

  
That's when the light switched off makes both of them shocked "Shit. What happened?" Virgil asked.  
"Looks like it's reaching 12:00am. It means the timer just cut down electricity until next six hours" Amelia replied. They both silenced first then laughed.


	40. Episode 39

Meanwhile in Esmeralda's house, Miroslav still in his all-female outfit glared to her as he asked "I just wondering something... what do you like to do before you went asleep?"  
"You want to know?" Esmeralda asked before she turned around to show him correcting her blonde hair making Miroslav gulped until he accidentally leaned his head closer to her breasts. He shocked on what he felt until his dick getting hard underneath the short dress he was wearing, he shouted in female voice "Nein~"  
"What's the matter, Mon cher?" Esmeralda asked as Miroslav crawled to bathroom.  
"Gonna use the bathroom!" Miroslav quickly crawled inside bathroom before he closed the door. He used a small book to knock between his legs to make his hard length softened as usual but no avail.  
"Marcela, are you okay?" Esmeralda asked from bedroom makes he ended up panic. Luckily he found a strawberry shower cream makes he got an idea.  
After 5 minutes, Miroslav came back as he sat next to her "Sorry. I was washing my hand"  
"Washing your hand? So what's that?" Esmeralda asked as she pointed to his hand where his fingertip has small amount of his cum.  
"Nothing! Nothing!" He wiped on his skirt before he asked "When are we going to meet your parents?"  
"Tomorrow afternoon"   
\--------------

  
At the next morning at school, Anya gathered with a couple of ballerinas as they had warm-up while waiting for performance. She peeked over the curtain where there's no glimpse of Amelia and her sisters makes she felt uneasy.  
Meanwhile, Christoph lined up for his school football team, being a vice captain as he went inside the school field. He worryingly glared over the edge of field but there's no glimpse of Virgil or the other boys. Until the whistle started blowing makes he had to focus to the game.

  
At the same time at Vambürt family mansion, the whole household became chaotic when Amelia rushed downstairs as she shouted "Hurry up, Marina! We are gonna be late to watch the performance!"  
Marina put her hairband on as she went downstairs "It's supposed to be held an hour from now right?"  
"The match and ballet performance started in 10:00am and now it's 10:15am! The kids might be disappointed with us!" Amelia yelled until Karina came over to calm her down.

  
At Melwood Training Centre, Virgil's phone just vibrated with notification written [Christoph for School Open Day Match]. Too bad he put it inside his bag when he was busy in training outside.

  
Back to the school, Anya and the other ballerinas danced on the stage along with The Swan Lake song but nobody knows that the little girl there still glaring sadly to empty chairs that belonged to Amelia with her sisters. She continued dancing as usual until the music ended, gathered along with other dancers and taking a bow. And it was a disappointment for her.  
At school field, the school football team just won 3-1 against the neighbourhood school team with Christoph scored one of them. He really excited to share this to Virgil but.... he wasn't there and it's so frustrating for him. Until the school football coach talked to him "Dot worry, Christoph. Your dad might be come soon. He might be busy"  
"But he already promised" he said.  
"He will. It's just there's not all things went well as planned" the coach added.

  
As time passed, the school open day ended where most students with their parents already went back home as well as the teachers. Christoph and Anya were holding their small trophies and medals on table, sat inside the small hut while waiting for their parents.  
"Mama and Papa promised us to come here but they didn't" Anya cried as she buried her face on table.  
"Looks like they don't love us anymore" Christoph sighed.  
That's when Paula just done with shoving away snows, came toward them "I'm so tired. May I sit down?"  
"Yeah sure..." Christoph replied as the twins have space to Paula to sit opposite them.  
Paula coughed as she asked "Are you both still waiting for your parents?"  
"Yeah. They promised to come here today" Anya replied.  
Paula sighed, shaking her head "They will try their best to come. It's just time doesn't give them chance" then she glared to the kids as she added "You both reminds me of someone"  
"Who is it?" Christoph asked.  
"My daughter. I loved her with full of my heart. She grown up as cheerful and educated woman...." then her nostalgic tone changed drastically "... until one day she decided to marry one man. She dumped me behind only for him" she hissed angrily.  
"You're not deserved to get that, granny" Christoph sighed.  
"Poor you, granny" Anya added.

  
Paula smiled a bit before she glared to one SUV makes she sighed "I think your parents just arrived -"  
Amelia emerged from the SUV as she walked faster to the hut "Kinder, sorry we're late!"  
"Mama!!" Christoph and Anya rushed out as they hugged their mother. Virgil came over, noticing Paula panicked by seeing them, covered her head with thick snowcap before she leaved.  
"Hey, you. Come back here!" He called to Paula until Amelia getting up and asked "You're calling to whom?"  
"That woman. She just talked something to the kids just when we arrived" Virgil pointed to leaving Paula, it makes Amelia rushed toward her as she called "Ma'am! Ma'am!!"  
It makes Paula turned around, hissed as she warned "It's you, Ami...." she chuckled evilly, making Amelia quickly getting closer to the others "Mother knows best, Ami. Why are you trying to show good example to these kids... if you already shown bad example to them by leaving me behind for him?!" She pointed to Virgil.  
"Ma'am, we don't want to interfere with this but what do you want?" Virgil asked.  
Paula tsk'ed "I'm sorry but Amelia is actually a disobedient girl for her mother. She leaved me behind only for marrying you. And now I'm going to show these kids who is their mother actually-"  
"Enough for that, Paula!" Marina interrupted as she came with her other sisters "Miroslav already knows that you chased Ami out when her relationship with Virgil found out"  
"And one more thing, you're not just a psycho, you're also a murderer!" Yvonne yelled "Maybe you murdered my mom... but I, her daughter is here!"  
It makes Paula hissed as she walked away in defeat. Christoph glared to Amelia as he asked "Mama, is she our other granny?"  
It makes Amelia silenced again since she ended up speechless.  
"Ami, we need to talk" Virgil said.  
\-------------

  
At the same time at Marseille, France....  
The white Peugeot car arrived at two storey beach house facing the ocean as Esmeralda emerged from vehicle "You're going to meet my family, Mon cher. They might be crazy-"  
"Oh nein. There's no such thing as crazy family here" Miroslav still with his all-female outfit, brushing his wig when he watched Esmeralda hugged her father.  
"Marcela, meet my father" Esmeralda said as she walked inside the house. Miroslav came as he hugged her father and kissed his cheeks "Bonjour, Monsieur Rosebelle"  
" C'est trop formel, mon fils. Appelle-moi Hugo" (It's too formal, son. Call me Hugo) her father hugged and kissed his cheeks. That's when Miroslav felt Hugo played around with his fingertips "J'aime votre bracelet ...." (I like your bracelet....) he realised he just wore a platinum Pandora bracelet ' Kurwa. Is he like my bracelet?'  
Then he walked inside as he met another female "Marcela, rencontre tante Lola" (Marcela, meet Auntie Lola)  
Esmeralda said from kitchen as he glared sharply to woman named Auntie Lola. She didn't say anything, just embraced Miroslav and sniffed right at his neck.  
Miroslav only sighed to himself ' Why is she sniffing around my neck? I already took a shower....?'  
There's 10 year old little girl waved her hand to him "Tante Marcela, viens ici!" (Auntie Marcela, come here!) It makes Miroslav sat on floor as he asked her "Y a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse vous aider?" "Is there anything I can help you?)   
"Il y a trois petits singes assis sur un arbre ... l'un d'eux tenait un ballon. De quelle couleur est-il?" (There's three little monkeys sat on tree... one of them held a balloon. What colour is it?)  
"Jaune?" (Yellow?) Miroslav answered suddenly as he looked up to ceiling.  
She asked him for confirmation. Miroslav just nodded as she rushed inside her bedroom and locked the door. He said to himself ' Kurwa. Did this question already taught at school?'  
That's when Esmeralda's grandma came over as she called "On dirait que vous avez besoin de biscuits cuits par amour. Venez dans la cuisine" (Looks like you need some cookies that baked by love. Come over to kitchen) then she quickly bend down which it makes Miroslav jumped backward as he asked in shocking tone "Qu'est-ce que tu fais sur mes pieds?" (What are you doing on my feet?)  
Esmeralda's grandma picked up a wooden massager as she replied "Je viens de prendre ce masseur pour le dos. Je l'ai juste laissé tomber derrière" (I'm just picking up this back massager. I just dropped it behind) then leaved him to living room.  
And then Miroslav came to kitchen, noticing Esmeralda's mom and grandpa was there with mixing ingredients and rolling the dough respectively. He asked them "Cela semble délicieux. Que faites-vous cuire tous les deux?" (It seems delicious. What are you both baking?)  
"Nous préparons des choux à la crème et des tartes. Nous avons une boulangerie familiale célèbre dans la région de Marseille" (We are baking some creampuffs and pies. We have a family bakery and it's famous around Marseille) Her mother asked as she paused mixing the ingredients then poured them into the tray.  
"Essayez lequel correspond à votre goût" (Try which one fits for your taste bud) Her grandpa added after he put a tray of creampuffs inside oven and set the temperature, turning around to Miroslav.  
Miroslav sat down as he glared over 10 small plates of pies makes he felt mouthwatering to have them. He picked up the pie with label [Chicken Potato Pie] then having a bite happily. Esmeralda's mother and grandpa nodded in approval as she whispered "Il semble que notre future belle-fille ait un bon goût pour la recette secrète de notre famille" (It seems our future daughter-in-law has a good taste on our family secret recipe)  
\-----------------

  
Meanwhile in Vambürt family mansion....  
"This is getting too much. If Paula know where are we living at, there's a potential she can harm all of us" Ernst groaned as he wiped his glasses when he gathered everyone in circle "Did she just trying to brainwash Christoph and Anya?"  
"Yeah because that's what Paula confessed to us" Virgil replied as he carried Christoph on his lap.  
"The problem is I don't know how to explain to these kids about my 'mother'" Amelia added while Imogen came downstairs with holding an old journal.  
"There's an easy explanation. Kids, your mother actually has a grandmother. But she can't be approachable" Imogen said as she handed over Ernst's journal to Amelia "She can harm both of you anyhow?"  
"But how about her statement that she has a disobedient daughter?" Anya asked.  
"Ignore her, Schatzi. She didn't have any relation with us" Amelia whispered to her daughter but it makes Anya get up from her lap.  
"No relation with us? Actually Paula is our other granny, right? But you denied her because you have Papa! And then you both intentionally not come to our performance in open day because...." then Anya shouted "Mama and Papa actually don't love us anymore!"

  
**PANG!**

  
Amelia get up, slapped Anya across her cheek as Virgil get up "Ami, do you know what you're doing?"  
Christoph get up on his feet as well "And so you are, Papa. You didn't watch me play football that morning. Didn't give me support  
You disappointed us!"  
It makes both of the kids rushed upstairs as Amelia shouted "Hey kinder! Come back!!"  
"Ami, calm down. I know you already lose your temper on how your mother brainwashed them" Marina persuaded. Amelia hissed as she gripped her hair in frustration.  
"Virgil, we have no choice. Amelia must be given intensive treatment -" Ernst suggested which it makes Amelia shouted "I'm not insane, Papa!! I'm not insane!!" But it makes Virgil and Marina hugged Amelia to make her unable to lose her self control.  
"Babe, listen. We want to help you" Virgil whispered to her "But you have to help yourself. Please"  
Amelia sighed as she took a deep breath slowly then glared to him "We need to meet our kinder" before both of them went upstairs to kids bedroom   
"Love is blind" Ernst said "Virgil already aware Amelia might has bipolar but it still makes both of them want to keep their eyes on the kids"  
\-----------------

  
Back in Marseille, Miroslav, Esmeralda and her little sister were in living room, watching family French movie of talking cat became a first astronaut. The blonde photographer kept giggling as he watched the scene of the cat stabbed a pole with French flag on moon surface, saying... "Cette lune est à moi! Impatiente d'explorer ... mais attendez, où sont passées les souris? J'ai faim" (This moon is mine! Can't wait to explore.... but wait, where are mice went to? I'm hungry)  
Without realising there's a large forceps popped out from the Christmas tree behind the couch trying to poke Miroslav's hair making him jumped out of the couch "Kyaa!!" It makes Esmeralda's grandpa who was the cult of it quickly crawled to his bedroom.  
"Tante Marcela, ce n'est pas un film d'horreur. Pourquoi criez-vous?" (Auntie Marcela, this is not a horror movie. Why are you screaming?) Esmeralda's little sister asked him since she was surprised on his reaction.  
"Quelque chose vient de me piquer par derrière" (Something just poked at me from behind) Miroslav sighed as he sat down, noticing there's a Christmas tree behind the couch makes he asked "Depuis quand il y a un arbre de Noël derrière ce canapé?" (Since when there's a Christmas tree behind this settee?)   
"C'est juste pour une decoration" (It's just for a decoration) Esmeralda replied.   
"Excuse-moi mais je dois aller aux toilettes. Conviens-en" (Excuse me but I need to go to bathroom. Suit yourself) Miroslav get up from couch as he went to his bedroom, then he opened the door noticing someone else, Esmeralda's older brother touched his shirt from his luggage "Qu'est-ce que le?" (What the?)  
But it makes Esmeralda's brother quickly put the shirt down on bed, make moonwalking backward out of bedroom makes Miroslav face palmed ' What kind of family-in-law I just facing with?'  
\--------------

  
That night, Amelia and Virgil peeked over the doorframe of the kids bedroom, noticing Christoph and Anya were on each of their beds, the little boy played with toy rocket while the little girl hugged an unicorn plushie "Mama and Papa just make two mistakes here" Anya said "One: they didn't attend the ballet performance and football match in school open day"  
"And two: They just forgot today is our birthday" Christoph played with his pendant as he opened it, showing Julian's name carved inside as well as Anya with opening her pendant showing Ariana's name carved on it.  
"Our real Mama and Papa already leaving us forever. We don't have anyone else" Anya cried.

  
It.makes Virgil slapped his forehead "We've forgot their birthday" he whispered to Amelia.  
Amelia gasped "I already talked to this to Mama. But I forgot it" then she added in whispering tone "Luckily I already baked a cute cake and bought a gifts for them"  
"Bring them here"

  
The kids rested on bed as they cried "I missed Mama. I missed Papa..."  
That's when the light switched off suddenly makes the kids cried louder "Mama! Papa!!"

  
The door opened as Amelia held a round cake with seven lightened candles, walked toward their table, while Virgil followed after her with holding two presents. It makes the kids glared to the cake as it written [Happy Birthday, Christoph and Anya 💗 ] and it has two chocolate statues of two kids made by white and dark chocolate.  
"🎶 Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, Happy birthday to Christoph and Anya. Happy birthday to you ~" those two partners sang the song to the kids before Amelia added "Make a wish, kids"  
It makes the twins closed their eyes to make a wish before blowing out the candles in single blow. Everyone clapped their hands before they had each cake to have a bite. Even Anya secretly grabbed a polaroid camera to take a photo of Virgil feed some slice of cake to Amelia, making the kids giggled. Those couples were so embarrassed on what they've done.  
"How about the present?" Christoph asked. It makes each kids grabbed each present makes they wondered what kind of gift they've got. As they unboxed it, each of them revealed a box of PSP and Nintendo DS.  
"Mama, are you sure you want to give these?" Anya asked.  
"I saw your friends has gadgets and it might be unfair for you. In condition, you have to keep your grades up and don't lose it" Amelia replied.  
The kids kissed each of their parent's cheek "Thanks, Mama. Thanks, Papa"  
"Now, brush your teeth because we will have bedtime story time" Amelia announced makes the kids rushed to their bathroom while these partners tidied up the table and picked up wrapping papers on floor.  
\--------------

  
Meanwhile, the beautiful morning in Paris became the most awesome for Rosebelle family trip. While Esmeralda brought Miroslav (with still wearing like drag queen) having sightseeing around the town, her family members went around the mall to buy special dress for Miroslav. They just found out his favourite colour is yellow based on the question he answered during their meeting, as well as his bracelet size, shoe size, hat size and favourite perfume to wear.

  
Back at Vambürt family mansion, Imogen got phone call from Miroslav that he will return tonight with bringing his future bride. It makes she announced to all girls (since the boys already went for training) "Hey, Miroslav gonna bring his bride! Change all of the decoration to red!!"  
It makes Marina ended up confused as she changed the classic black table telephone with modern red phone, as well as Yvonne tidied up red table wrapper on coffee table.  
When Christoph and Anya came from backyard, Imogen announced "Kids, get your outfits all red tonight. Uncle Miro gonna back home soon"  
"Okay granny!" It makes the kids rushed upstairs to dress up while Karina and Amelia were busy in kitchen to prepare dinner meals for tonight.

  
(I'm lazy to translate French to English this time 😪 )  
Back to Marseille, Miroslav sighed as he checked over the watch before he glared to Esmeralda as he make hand signal of [We need to meet my parents soon. Let's go!]  
Esmeralda smirked as she make OK sign as they both get up from couch until Esmeralda's mother stopped them "Not so fast. Before you both leave, try my family secret recipe of strawberry tart. As well as 99 cookies!" It makes Miroslav slapped his forehead.  
Then Esmeralda's father interrupted as he shown his phone to Miroslav "Don't forget to say hello to my cousin, Carlisle back from Quebec"  
Miroslav glared to the screen as he saw a middle aged man with glasses asked him and ended up speechless "Hello, Marcela! Hey Marcela! Are you okay?"  
"Hello Esme. How was your trip in Paris? I heard you're going to get married?" Another relative of her from Ivory Coast asked her from her phone.  
Bunches of video calls from Esmeralda's relatives worldwide by Skype makes Miroslav ended up dizzy as he quickly ran over to nearby room and closed the door. That's when he saw Esmeralda's grandpa held a microphone, switched on karaoke machine "Before you leave, have some karaoke night with Monsieur Louis Rosebelle!" His high croaky voice makes Miroslav covered his ears since he unable to take some noise anymore. He wanted to go home and meet his family quickly.  
When the karaoke session ended, Esmeralda's grandma came over with crystal ball as she added "How about I read your fortune so I can see of you're compatible with my granddaughter"  
After those long tarot reading lecture from the granny, Miroslav went out as he kept company with Esmeralda and her little sister watching family movie. And then, Esmeralda's crazy silent aunt shown him the massage chair with face massager and mind-controlled. Miroslav took a try for 15 minutes and he ended up like crazy experiencing the unusual massage chair like that.  
Around two hours after that, Miroslav leaned to the car as he sighed "I want to get back home"  
"Calm down, Mon cher. My mama want to bring you souvenir Provence and Paris" Esmeralda said before they spotted her mother came with holding a large present.  
"Here's our gift from us, Marcela. We wished you a best life with our daughter"  
"I'll love her till the end of my life" Miroslav chuckled lightly.  
"And are you sure you have to head back to England?" Her mother asked.  
"I have to. I need to introduce her to my parents" Miroslav smiled then he thought ' I know her family members mostly crazy but I know they're doing this because they care on me'  
\-----------------

  
Back in Vambürt family mansion, all of the family members gathered as they watched Imogen came to dining table with wearing red evening dress and she dyed her hair red. Even it makes Trent coughed as he asked "We never thought you would did this to celebrate something"  
Imogen smirked as she sat down "Miroslav would come back from France anytime with his future bride"

  
The doorbell rang as the main butler opened the door revealing Miroslav still with dressing like drag queen greeted "Hallo!"  
It makes everyone shocked on what they'd seen especially Ernst ended up fainted on his wheelchair while Christoph and Anya glared each other in confusion.  
Imogen stood up as she asked in disbelief "I couldn't believe this. Who are you?"  
"I'm Miroslav!" He introduced himself before he removed his blonde wig to reveal his real look with thick makeup "See?"  
"Why are you dressing like drag queen?" Dejan asked suddenly while Mo shook his head in disbelief.  
"Come on. I'm actually want to introduce you the future sister-in-law" Miroslav gestured to the blonde French lady that just arrived at the dining room "Esmeralda!"  
"So is this all your plan? First, you lied on me that you're from rich family but dressed like butler. Now you dressed like drag queen and introduced me to your parents. No wonder this house look so familiar!" Esmeralda shouted.  
"Miroslav, what do you mean with all of this? What have you done for today?" Imogen asked.  
"Did I ever tell you, this might be make you regretted in another day" Gini whispered to Miroslav before Virgil interrupted "What do you said? Did you just plotting with him?"  
"I didn't mean that!"  
"Enough! Enough!" Ernst get up as he corrected his glasses "Miroslav, explain why you did this"  
It makes Miroslav told them the incident happened to them during murder mystery party causing they temporarily broke up by misunderstanding. He dressed like drag queen with hoping he can befriend with Esmeralda, meet her family and propose her to marriage.  
"So it was only misunderstanding?" Esmeralda asked before she gave Miroslav a kiss "I'm sorry"  
"It's fine, Parisian cat..." then Miroslav kneed down as he shown her a diamond ring "Will you marry me?"  
"Say yes! Say yes!!" Marina and Amelia cheered as they encouraged to have the new family member before Esmeralda nodded in agreement, kissing Miroslav again.  
"The wedding ceremony for Miroslav and Esmeralda must be held next week from now. I'm going to have two weeks business trip in Seoul after that" Ernst sighed.

  
By the way, they just forgot Paula was watching them from outside the gate, waiting the chance to murder Ernst for her vengeance in past time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story might be end in next 5 chapters from now. Gonna complete them before new season started!


	41. Sorry but this story already ended

Sorry but this story had been discontinued. 

Consider what happened to these girls are just a dream. Imagine Marina, Yvonne, Karina and Amelia never met the boys.........


End file.
